Neverending Chain
by dragontranslator
Summary: The past is a series of events that shape the present. Sequel to Two Worlds: One Family
1. Dramatis Personae

**And thus we begin a new tale in the saga of Hiccup's dragon and Viking nest. A reviewer for Two Worlds: One Family suggested I post a thing stated the dragon names for the different species. I decided to do that and also post a list of the people as there are not enough character options to show everyone. Plus it will help keep the named dragons clear. Also you will be getting chapter one after this. I'm not going to start off being evil. ;) This will be an evolving list as more are added during the course of the story. Also, I forgot to thank S.H for the suggestion of Pinpoint's name in the last chapter of Two Worlds: One Family, so I thank them now. :)**

* * *

 **The Berkians:**

Stoick the Vast

Gobber the Belch

Phelgma the Fierce

Hoark

Bucket

Mulch

Brynjar Hofferson

Eydis Hofferson

Fintan Hofferson

Torgeir Hofferson

Bearspit

Dervla

Hilda

Banson

 **From Shivering Shores**

Padrig

Steinar

 **From Meathead Island**

Thuggory, son of the chief

Kieron

Matthjis

 **The Dragon Riders and their dragons**

Hiccup and Toothless

Astrid and Stormfly

Snotlout and Hookfang

Fishlegs and Meatlug

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Barf and Belch

Gyda and Shadowfire

 **Elder Dragons that live in the Berkian Nest.**

Lorekeeper- male, multi-hued and scarred Nightmare

Winddancer- female, green and gold Deadly Nadder

Amethyst- female, purple Gronckle

Sage- female, yellow Terror

Knowledge and Wisdom- male, red Zippleback

Ringfire- female, mottle-green Whispering Death

 **Named Adult Dragons that live in the Berkian Nest**

Windwalker- male, red-orange Nadder. Mate to Stormfly and nephew to Winddancer

Wingblaze- female, purple-hued Nightmare. Mate to Hookfang

Boulder- male, green Gronckle. Mate to Meatlug

Sugar and Spice- female, beige Zippleback. Mate to Barf and Belch

Blue and Star- female, blue Zippleback. Mate to Knowledge and Wisdom

Pinpoint- male, yellow Nadder. Mate to Skysinger

Skysinger- female, blue and silver Nadder. Mate to Pinpoint

Willowing- female, teal Nadder. Sister to Skysinger

Frostfire- male, glacial blue Ice Terror. Gyda's oldest son. Mate to Palewing.

Palewing- female, darker blue with a very pale blue right wing, Ice Terror. Mate to Frostfire.

Sharpshot- male, green with red spikes Terror. Brother to Hiccup and Toothless.

Sneaky- female, red with green spikes Terror. Sharpshot's intended.

Iggy- male, orange Terror

Buttercup- female, pale yellow Terror

Pebblefire- female, mottle-green Gronckle. Mother to Boulder and Rockmoss.

Moondust- female, lighter black colored Night Fury

Quickcut- male, light green and white Nadder

Stonefire- male, beige Gronckle

Shortfuse- female, violet with navy spikes Terror

 **Named Young Dragons that live in the Berkian Nest**

Firestorm- youngling, male, green Nightmare. Bonded to Torgeir

Rockmoss- youngling, male, mottle-green and brown Gronckle. Brother to Boulder

Pepper and Piper- youngling, female, yellow Zippleback that lost her flock

Sunchaser- youngling, female, gold Nadder. Sister to Quickcut and Endure

Endure- youngling, male, red Nadder. Brother to Sunchaser and Quickcut. Has a twisted paw.

Sandblast- barely youngling, male, light sand colored Sand Wraith. Youngest adopted so to Toothless

Sliverfire- barely youngling, male, red and silver Nightmare. Middle of Toothless's adopted sons

Spikestorm- barely youngling, male, yellow-orange Nadder. Oldest adopted son to Toothless

Sunset- fledgling, male, dark purple Terror. Sunrise's twin.

Sunrise- fledgling, female, red-orange Terror. Sunset's twin

Wildfire- hatchling, male, glacial blue Ice Terror. First hatched son of Frostfire and Palewing.

Icewing- hatchling, female, light blue with a pale blue, right wing Ice Terror. Daughter to Frostfire and Palewing and second hatched.

Snowfire- hatchling, male, very light blue Ice Terror. Son to Frostfire and Palewing and third hatched.

Bard- hatchling, male, white Screaming Death. Son to Ringfire

 **Named Dragons affliated with but not a part of the Berkian Nest**

Spitfire- adult, female, black colored Night Fury. Blood sister to Toothless

Shadewing- adult, male, black colored Night Fury. Oldest blood brother to Toothless

Haizea- adult, female, black colored Night Fury. Mate to Shadewing

 **Dragon names for known species.**

Nightmare- Flame-skin

Gronckle- Rock-biter

Zippleback- Double-mind

Terror- Tiny-fang

Ice Terror- Tiny-icespitter

Nadder- Spike-thrower

Night Fury- Wind-shrieker

Whispering Death- Rock-tunneler

Scauldron- Scaulding-spitter

Bewilderbeast- Tusked-king

Flightmare- Glow-eater

Changewing- Illusion-scales

Thunderdrum- Deaf-bellower

Sand Wraith- Sand-spitter

Speedstinger- Tail-stinger

Fireworm- Tiny-fireglow

Typhoomerang- Fire-spiraler

Red Death- Lava-dweller

Tide Glider - Acid-fantail

Western Dragon(Shadowfire's species)- Tall-singer

Submaripper- Water-twister

Woolly Howl- Ice-shooter

Groncicle- Snow-eater

Flame Whipper- Poison-tail

Sentinels- Way-guard


	2. And It Starts

There is an interesting thing about the certainty of the past. It is shaped only by those who come out on the other side of it. A small kernel of truth might sit at the core of the most oft spoken legends but none alive could say if events actually happened as the present knew. Even with many witnesses the details could be interpreted differently by those involved. This did not stop long standing belief and traditions to rise and become hard to break. There were those who held close to what had always been no matter that the proof of change stood before them and greeted them warmly.

Dragons once held as devils, as monsters, now were family. They had been lauded as destroyers, but they now aided to bring in supplies used to repair and rebuild. They had been seen as thieves but now they gladly helped the hunters and the fishermen and fisherwomen bring in food. They were animals but Gyda's return proved even that wrong. Still all of this did not change everything the past Vikings had with dragons had given rise to. For years one dragon held so much power to frighten that even now many could not see it as anything more than a monster.

Another interesting thing about the past, it has an uncanny ability to show up again. Ten years had passed since Aurvandil's Fire roared across the skies. Every Berkian looked for its returned. The Fire had once been seen as a celebration to the gods. An ending of one season and the beginning of a new. It now was viewed as a nightmare. With the Fire came the monster.

Astrid's axe tumbled handle over blade to strike its target and bite deep into the tree. She glared at it, sweat damping her hair even with a chilled wind blowing through the forest. Her breathe caused clouds of vapor to obscure her vision.

"I'm sure whatever that tree did to you it's sorry."

Astrid spun, falling into what Gyda called a fighting stance. Since her spar with Snotlout, Hiccup had requested Gyda teach her karate. Though reluctant, Gyda had agreed but she had some conditions. It would be just the teens, the lessons would be outside of the village, and it would not be widely advertised. Gyda had said that karate was not supposed to be known this far from its place of originality right now and everyone agreed.

"Always knew you were the faster learner," Gyda said, snickering as she leaned against another tree.

Astrid snorted, straightening. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, watching Shadowfire curl up in sunlight that fell through an opening in the trees.

"Partially getting out of the house," Gyda answered. "Someone has annoyed his sister-in-law just a bit today."

[I was in a happy mood. I had to sing. The hatchlings liked my song.]

Astrid saw Gyda run a hand over face.

"Son, you had them so keyed up it's a wonder we all got them to sit still for longer than a heartbeat much less take a nap."

[I can't sing anymore?]

Astrid watched Gyda heave off the tree and walk over to her son. She gently grabbed the small horns that jutted back from either side of his head near to his jaw. She then laid her forehead against the ridge over his eyes.

"No one is saying that and you know it. You just have to remember that the hatchlings are only two months old. They need sleep and their parents need a moment to relax and spend together without constantly watching them."

Shadowfire sighed, closing his eyes. [I know, mom. I just want to teach them like Uncle Ombra taught Frost and I.]

"You will, son. You have a lifetime to teach them all Ombra taught you and Frost. Besides, remember we are helping Sunset, Sunrise, and Pepper and Piper learn the Common Tongue. And you agreed to teach Firestorm how to sing like you do."

Shadowfire took a deep breath. [Boulder's little brother, Rockmoss, asked me to teach him too.]

"See?" Gyda asked.

Shadowfire smiled. [Thanks, mom.]

Gyda stepped away and turned. "So why are you out here?" she asked, staring at Astrid.

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "You probably already know," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Gyda tilted her head. "Aurvandil's Fire?"

Astrid did not dignify that with an answered. The Fire's return had been all anyone talked about when they were not whispering platitudes or insults about her uncle's reaction to the monster it brought. She watched the mage sigh.

"Astrid, to the people that matter, your family's honor is not tainted," Gyda said.

Astrid snorted. "Tell that to Fintan," she growled.

Her cousin still struggled to find people willing to hire him when their hut needed repair even if the son was not supposed to be blamed for the actions of his father. A wonderous idea always spoken about, but Astrid knew it was little practiced in truth. Hiccup was a prime example. His father neglected to teach him much of what he would need to know and for years the tribe blamed Hiccup and not Stoick. Her uncle Finn had been the one to hesitate in battle but Fintan received the looks even though he never once hesitated in any raid and was the first aboard Stoick's ship for each search of the Nest.

Astrid heard Gyda grunt and saw the mage pinch her nose.

"Berkians," Gyda muttered.

Astrid blinked when Gyda shed her robe and fell into a fighting stance.

"Hitting trees will not remove the stress you feel," Gyda said. "Let's spar before your betrothed and his brothers scour the forest for you."

[Too late.]

Both ladies looked up, finding Hiccup and Toothless hovering above their heads.

[It's just one brother this time,though,] Toothless said, grining. [Sharpshot's out with Sneaky, Iggy, and Buttercup.]

Toothless glided to land a few feet away. He flicked his wings, curling them against his sides before trotting back to Astrid and Gyda. Hiccup dismounted. Astrid heard a soft snicker from behind as well as rustling. She did not turn. Her gaze rested upon her betrothed and the concern she could see shining in his eyes. Concern that caused her eyes to narrow.

* * *

 **Okay, so I will be a little evil ;) :P**


	3. I Want You With Me

"We'll head on," Astrid heard Gyda say. "Sage and Blue and Star are expecting us."

Astrid then heard the mage and dragon head deeper into the forest. Soon only the sounds of small animals remained. Astrid grunted, turning and walking over to retrieve her axe from the tree. She heard footsteps and knew Hiccup had followed her slowly.

"You didn't show at the Academy," Hiccup said softly.

"I had to practice."

"You've been practicing since…"

Astrid faced him as his voice trailed off. He looked up then back down and tilted his head.

"Are you practicing to fight the Flightmare?"

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "I will restore my family's honor."

Hiccup's brow furrowed. "Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?! You know I do!"

Hiccup stepped closer and gently gripped her upper arms. "Sage found Toothless and I before we found you," he began. "The dragons call Aurvandil's Fire the Ancestors' Skyfire. The Flightmare that comes with it is hunting its food during the event. The dragons call it the Glow-eater because its food is algae that the Fire awakens in different rivers all over the Archipelago. The algae glows." He paused. "Because this is now a nest, Sage said the Flightmare must speak with me before it can hunt on the island. I want you with me when we meet it, but I have to give it a chance to speak. Will you let me?"

Astrid froze, a small war raging within her. She had given her word to restore her family's honor. She trained every day for it. She had also given her word to stand with and support Hiccup in everything. As his betrothed, she knew she was expected to be with him when he did chiefing things his father tasked him and alpha duties the dragons expected him to perform. How did one fulfill two differing vows?

"No matter what, Astrid," Hiccup said softy, "we will learn what happened to your uncle and I will restore your family's honor."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "That's my job."

Hiccup caressed her cheek with his left hand. "We're a team, Astrid. You stand with me and I will stand with you." He paused and took a deep breath. "Sage warned me the Flightmare she had seen before used a paralyzing mist upon a rival for its glowing water. I am going to ask this one if it used that same mist on your uncle before I decide whether or not to let it hunt on the island. If it did, I will tell everyone in the village that your uncle did not hesitate. I know the village probably won't take my word on most things, but they seem to look to me with anything dragon related now. I will make them listen to the truth of what happened."

Astrid took a deep breath. If what Sage said was true and the Flightmare did say it had spit upon her uncle that would clear him and restore her family name. Now she saw why Hiccup asked her to let him speak to the Flightmare instead of just attacking it.

"Okay, Hiccup," she said. "But the village takes your word for things besides dragons," she added knowing Hiccup still did not always notice the deference and trust the village gave him now.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck then looked over to Toothless. "Would you like a flight, Milady?" he asked, turning back to her.

Astrid frowned, knowing he was diverting the topic because he still did not always see that the tribe accepted him. His past was not easily cast aside but he was trying. She decided to give him the out he wanted. It would not do to push him to receive what was true now.

"Sure Hiccup." She paused, tilting her head. "Um, may I operate the tailfin?" she asked, softly.

She had wanted to learn since they finally told each other their feelings. With Stormfly still off with Windwalker, she and Hiccup often flew together upon Toothless' back. If she learned to operate the tailfin then she could sit in front and Hiccup could hold her, instead of the usual, her holding him. It surprised her how much she enjoyed it the first time he ever held her and now she sought ways to make him hold her again. She was also practical. If something should ever happen to Hiccup, her knowing would benefit things.

Hiccup smiled. "Of course, Milady."

[Oh, sure, don't ask the _dragon_ the tailfin is attached to.]

Both Hiccup and Astrid snorted. They moved over to Toothless and Astrid ran her fingertips along the top of the Night Fury's head.

"Can I operate your tailfin?" she asked, grinning.

Toothless chuckled. [Sure, sister,] he said then nuzzled against her. [I know humans view things differently than us dragons but every dragon in the nest knows you are honorable and brave.]

"Thank you, Toothless."

Hiccup titled his head. "I'll secure your axe to Toothless' under strap," he said.

Astrid frowned. "Your shield's there," she said though she hoped the reason for the switch had to do with their switching places in the saddle.

"I'll strap that to my back. That way you can sit in front and reach the pedal better."

Toothless snorted. [You just want to hold her, brother.]

"And if I do?" Hiccup asked, staring at his brother with a lifted eyebrow.

Toothless grunted. [Just don't do that suffocating lip thing on my back, that's all I ask.]

Astrid titled her head. "That sounds like a challenge."

[Ugh, please, I think I'll go remove my breakfast from my belly now.]

Astrid giggled but handed Hiccup her axe. Toothless sat up, allowing Hiccup to access the under strap of his saddle rig. Hiccup unhooked the shield. Astrid took it while Hiccup secured her axe then helped him secure the shield to a series of straps she had suggested he add to his harness so that Sharpshot had clawholds. Toothless dropped back to all fours and Astrid climbed into the saddle. Hiccup climbed on behind her, reaching to either side of her and securing the tether lines. He then encircled her waist. She resisted the gentle pull so that she could remove her left spaulder. Hiccup placed his chin on that shoulder and pulled her against his chest. He then began whispering instructions into her ear. She felt tingles cascade throughout her body but listened and soon Toothless was airborne and banking towards the village.


	4. Tadpoles

Toothless shifted to a hover just above the inlet separating the village from the rest of the island. The Whispering Death rescued from the Outcast hovered before them.

"Greetings, Ringfire," Hiccup said, not lifting his chin from Astrid's shoulder.

[Greeting, Alpha, Lady Alpha, Protector. You three are not busy at the moment, are you?]

"Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked, now lifting his head in his worry.

[No, my alpha. It is just time for my hatchlings to meet you, your queen, and your brother.]

"Oh, then please, lead the way."

Ringfire curled upon herself, heading back the way she came. A feat not many dragons could perform. Toothless followed her as she dove to the cave she called home. They flew into the opening and through a couple left and right turns before Ringfire landed next to an underground river that flowed through the cavern. Toothless landed next to her. The cavern was dim but something glowing blue within the river's depths provided enough light Hiccup could see an odd lump huddled near to a bend in the river. He and Astrid dismounted Toothless. Ringfire gave a soft chuff. The lump wiggled and soon revealed itself to be the tangled mass of four hatchlings. Hiccup's eyes widen.

Realistically, he knew every hatchling would not all be the same size but he was not expecting ones as long as his arm. He also did not realize that a Whispering Death's hatchling was mostly tail with a head the size of an adult Terror's paw attached at one end. Two appendages jutted out to either side just behind the head and wiggled as the hatchlings moved. Hiccup blinked as three of the hatchlings slithered closer and lifted to sit on their tails like their mother. Each one had a single tooth poking out of their upper lips and tiny horns crowning their small heads. All were the mottled green their mother sported. Hiccup heard Astrid gasp and looked over. She was not looking at the three hatchlings. She stared behind them. Hiccup turned and his jaw dropped. The fourth hatchling shifted out of the ball shape it had been in when the other hatchlings moved away. It was twice the size of its siblings and pure white with red eyes. It had longer horns circling its axe-blade sized head and had two teeth poking out it upper lip. When it slithered over and sat up, its head reached Hiccup's chin.

Ringfire purred and then bowed to Hiccup and Astrid. The hatchlings chirped. They slithered closer and began sniffing before pressing into Hiccup and Astrid's sides. Hiccup smiled and scratched the two with him, one of the smaller hatchlings and the bigger one. He caught Astrid's beaming smile as she scratched and accepted nuzzles from the two with her.

"Boys or girls?" Hiccup asked, looking up at Ringfire.

[The smaller one you are scratching is first hatched and is a boy. The other with you is third hatched and a boy as well as a blessing from the ancestors. The two with Lady Alpha are both girls and both hatched at the same time.]

Hiccup turned back to the hatchlings. "Hi, guys," he said softly. "Your mother and many other dragons call me alpha. I still don't know what all that entails but I love this part of it. Meeting hatchlings is great."

All the hatchlings cooed. Hiccup giggled as the two with him slithered over to Astrid and the two with her moved to press against him. He scratched their chins, earning more coos. He looked up.

"They are beautiful," he said.

[Thank you, my alpha.]

"You said the bigger one is a blessing from the ancestors. What does that mean, if I may ask?"

[It has been said that the ancestors will bless my kind with a hatchling such as he when they can grow in peace and learn to be an honorable leader.]

"You don't sound as happy as I would have thought."

Ringfire sighed. [Hatchlings that are blessings from the ancestors like him need that peace in their youth. It is said they need that foundation as they will face hardships in their adult years.]

Hiccup frowned, watching as all the hatchlings slithered over to Toothless, sniffing the Night Fury and nuzzling against him. Toothless purred and returned the nuzzles. Hiccup looked up at Ringfire.

"I will do all I can to see he gets the peace he needs in his youth and if I still live when he reaches his adult years, I will aid him as I can."

Ringfire purred. [If he gains just half the honor you show, Alpha, I know he will succeed in the mission the ancestors have in store.]

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm but did not have much time to react to Ringfire's comment. The bigger hatchling slid back over to Astrid and gently tried to nudge her closer to Hiccup. Hiccup frowned. Something within him rose with a soft growl at the hatchling's actions. Ringfire chirped, sharply. The bigger hatchling laid down flat and crooned. Hiccup stared at Ringfire, eyebrow lifted.

[He is apologizing. His intentions were good, but he and every hatchling must learn not to shove the humans of the nest around like that. Those who are your age or older could handle such a move but any younger than you and they might get hurt. Besides, no one, hatchling or adult, is allowed to push your queen around.]

Hiccup heard purring as whatever was within him agreed with Ringfire's declaration. He focused upon Astrid kneeling next to the hatchling instead. He still had no clue what this thing within him that responded like a dragon was, but he suspected it was his dragon side that Sharpshot mentioned once.

"What were his intentions?" Astrid asked, looking up at Ringfire.

[He thinks you should stand next to your intended as I introduced you both as the alpha pair of the nest.]

Astrid looked down at the hatchling and placed a hand upon his head. The crooning stopped and the hatchling's eyes shifted to focus upon Astrid.

"We stand beside each other often, little one," she said softly. "But we don't always have to. I know Hiccup loves me. He tells me often with his words and his actions. I hope he knows how much I love him and I hope I show and tell him that just as often."

Hiccup walked over, placing a hand upon the her left shoulder. He then knelt next to her, his hand sliding down her back and circling around her waist. That thing within him purred as she leaned against him. He placed his lips next to her ear, wanting, needing her to know.

"You do," he whispered. "And I thank the gods daily that you would love me and accept my love."

He felt Astrid grow still but the hatchlings chittering stopped whatever comment he knew she wanted to give. A comment he knew she would give him after they finished here. Part of his knowing she loved him came from her constant support and desire to help him come to terms with his past. He knew statements like he just gave would cause that desire of hers to flare and he knew he was in for it later.


	5. I Will Not Allow That

The hatchlings all crowded around Hiccup and Astrid and began crooning. Ringfire purred.

[They are singing,] she whispered. [They only do that when they are happy.]

Hiccup sat down. Toothless padded over, curling around behind Hiccup so he could lead back. Astrid sat down and Hiccup bracketed with his legs before encircling her waist with his arms. She laid back against his chest. He placed his chin upon her shoulder. The hatchlings chittered. The three smaller ones crawled into Astrid's lap, wrapping into a small ball. The bigger one laid his head upon Hiccup's good knee and crooned a soft and slow sound.

"This really is the best part," Hiccup whispered. "I don't think I'd mind being alpha if it meant I could do this all the time."

[Well,] Toothless whispered, [considering Stormfly and others are now mated and will be going to the Hatchery mid-winter, you'll get to do this for all their hatchlings.]

Hiccup blinked. "I know they're going to come get me, but what about when they get home? Snot will be okay with Hookfang's kids staying but I doubt his dad or grandfather will be and I'd really rather the hatchlings not stay in that house."

[The nest I grew up in had a single den for hatchlings to stay in while their parents were busy,] Ringfire said. [It sat at the heart of the nest and at least one adult was always in the den, watching the hatchlings for the others. The watcher rotated at regular times to prevent exhaustion.]

Hiccup jerked. Astrid snickered.

"What ideas are running through your mind now?"

Hiccup frowned. "How did you know?"

"I know that jerk," she said. "And I can just bet you've got that 'This is the best plan ever' look on your face."

Hiccup snorted then nuzzled her neck with his nose. "You know me too well," he whispered before looking up at Ringfire. "Do you think you could look for a cavern not that far underground from the village but large enough that it could house the hatchlings? Being near the village means people from the tribe can help watch the hatchlings and should we ever be attacked, all who can't fight can hide in it with the hatchlings."

[I believe I know of one that would work already,] Ringfire said. [Would you like to see?]

"Yes, please."

Astrid gently picked the ball in her lap up and set the hatchlings down beside the bigger one. He lifted his head off Hiccup's knee. Hiccup and Astrid stood. Toothless cooed at the hatchlings as they extracted themselves from the ball. He looked to Hiccup.

[I'll watch over them while she shows you this cavern, brother.]

"You sure?" Hiccup asked stunned.

Toothless turned back to the hatchlings as they slither close to him. Hiccup hummed at seeing a longing in Toothless' eyes. Toothless looked back up to Hiccup.

[I know she won't let any harm come to you. I'll return that by making sure no harm comes to her hatchlings.] Toothless winked. [And she's a mother, so she will make sure you two behave.]

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm and he coughed. Ringfire chuckled.

[I guess you act as their chaperone?] Ringfire asked.

[Myself, Sharpshot, and Stormfly. Course with Stormfly mated, Windwalker will join the ranks. As will Sneaky since Sharpshot's courting her.]

[Then I shall assume the role while I show our alphas this cavern,] Ringfire said. [Thank you for watching over my hatchlings.]

Toothless gave her his gummy smile. Ringfire lowered her head. Hiccup and Astrid climbed onto her back between her wing joints. Ringfire then slithered along the ground and into a tunnel. The tunnel curled up and around. Ringfire followed it.

Soon they were in large cavern. No river ran through this one but there was light. Ringfire slithered close to an arched opening across from the tunnel they used to enter the cavern. Hiccup blinked. He could see down into Ringfire's den and watched Toothless nuzzle each hatchling as the little ones began to crawl all over him. Hiccup smiled sadly. Toothless was crooning softly but the sound carried.

"He's singing to them," Hiccup whispered. He was not sure how he knew except that the sound was similar to the crooning the hatchlings gave earlier. He looked to Astrid. "I wonder if he is lonely," he continued in the same whisper.

Astrid stared at him, eyes narrowed as Ringfire slithered away from the overlook, back to the tunnel entrance. Ringfire lowered her head. Hiccup and Astrid hopped off.

[I believe,] Ringfire said softly, [that your brother is wishing for hatchlings of his own.]

"I'm going to have to find his family," Hiccup whispered. "It would do him good to see them again and they might know where other Night Furies for him to meet are." Hiccup took a deep breath. "I just hope they won't try to kill me for hurting him."

[I am sure they will weigh how happy he is here in this nest and make their judgement based off that, Alpha.]

Hiccup sighed. "I hope you are right, Ringfire." He then looked around. "The size is good, but how would we ensure that there would be enough water for the dragons and humans?"

Ringfire shifted so that the tip of her tail pointed down another tunnel entrance. [The river that flows through my den is fed by a small lake through there.]

"What feeds the lake?"

[A big river that snakes its way through soggy land with twisted trees to the north of here.]

"Ah, the Northern Swamps. I know what feeds that. Snowmelt from the mountains." Hiccup looked around again. "Is there a way into here from the surface that the humans can reach and use?"

[No, my alpha, but I can make one if you wish. I would just need to know where you would want the entrance.]

"Hm, let's get back," Hiccup said. "I'm going to have to speak to my father. He would know the best place to put a tunnel."

"Wait," Astrid said. "Ringfire, I need to speak to Hiccup. We'll step to the middle there so you can still see us."

[Of course, Lady Alpha.]

Astrid tipped her head and then walked over to a point equal distance from the arched opening and Ringfire. Hiccup followed, a little wary.

"Hiccup," she began, keeping her voice low, "why do you think Toothless is lonely?"

Hiccup sighed. "He hasn't seen his parents in I don't know how long. And I believe he left before his sister reached youngling status. And his older brother left before _he_ reached youngling status."

"That just mean he needs to see those members of his family. That's not the same as being lonely."

"But his family's not here, Astrid."

"You are his family, Hiccup. You and Sharpshot."

Hiccup looked down at his metal leg. He felt Astrid step closer and caress his cheek.

"I agree with Ringfire," she whispered. "He enjoys playing with Gyda's grandkids and you saw him down there with Ringfire's children. For that matter, think of the times he's playing with my little brothers. He loves children, Hiccup. I think he wants to be a father, but I don't think he's lonely. Not when he has you."

Hiccup looked up and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

Astrid leaned close and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. She pulled back, slightly. "I love you," she whispered. "I will always love you, so stop fearing that I'll change my mind."

Hiccup jerked. "How-" He sighed. "My comment."

"I'm beginning to see beyond your words, Hiccup. I know your past is something that can't be wash aside and you still worry that things will go back to what they were. Trust me when I say I will not allow that. I love you and that's not going to change."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "I love you," he whispered.

Astrid hummed and hugged him closer. Hiccup held her for several heartbeats before releasing her. They did need to get back to Toothless. If Ringfire's hatchlings were anything like Gyda's grandkids, it was likely they would need a nap soon or at the very least need to eat.

"Ringfire," Hiccup began as the Whispering Death lowered her head to allow them to climb on. "With your hatchlings does that now make you the oldest of your species living in the nest?"

[I guess,] she answered, slithering out of the cavern once they were secure upon her back.

"Does that mean you are now an Elder?"

Ringfire paused. [I am unsure of that, Alpha. I would need to speak to the Flame-skin Elder as he is the oldest of them and you would have to approve my being one.]

"Well, you have my approval," Hiccup said. "I welcome your council."

Ringfire chuckled as she entered her den. [And again you show why we dragons were right to name you our alpha. Your honor knows no limit.]

Hiccup dismounted when Ringfire lowered her head. He rubbed the back of his neck, unable to respond to her comment. Just as he still got tripped up about Astrid's love for him or the fact that he had a family in Toothless, Sharpshot and a father that actively tried to make up for past transgressions, Hiccup still struggled to accept the dragons' deference to him, not to mention the tribe's acceptance of him. He felt Astrid's right hand slip into his left one.

"Come on, Hiccup," she said softly. "We should go on a patrol."

Toothless slipped away from the hatchlings and silently padded closer. The hatchlings crooned sadly. Ringfire bowed to Hiccup, then slithered over and curled around her children. They settled again and soon Hiccup heard four soft snores.

Hiccup waved to Ringfire and then followed Toothless out of the caves. As soon as they were on the beach at the cave's entrance, Hiccup pulled Astrid into his embrace and kissed her. He knew why she suddenly mentioned a patrol. She must have seen his unease and was giving him an out to regroup. She really did know him well.

"Thank you," he whispered when he pulled back.

Astrid smiled, caressing his cheek. "You are doing better," she whispered then leaned closer and kissed him.

[Gah, again with the suffocating lip action. I'm going to go lie in the sun. Call me when you two are done.]

Hiccup pulled back and turned to his brother, wishing he could muzzle him right then. He looked up to the sky as Astrid snickered.

"We should go," Hiccup said. "Stormfly and the others are due back after mid-day. Dad wanted to hold a celebration for them. We need to tell the Elders and the kin of those returning."

Soon they were back in the skies with Astrid once again operating the tailfin and Hiccup holding close to his chest. The thing within him purring loud enough to drown out the sound of the wind.

* * *

 **Kirika: Welcome back. I'm glad you've returned. Hehe, I hope I did not disappoint. And yep, the Whispering Deaths are being affectionate with the alphas and so very cute, no?**


	6. Welcome Home

Hiccup stood upon the hill over looking the plaza. Upon his awakening from the induced sleep Gothi had placed him in, he had seen the main brazier filled with fish for the dragons to eat from. To his surprise he had learned the change had been spearhead by Astrid and her family as a form of apology to the dragons. Now its pole cast a shadow upon the stone below and provided a place where many humans and dragons could gather around as they waited.

Hiccup looked to his left. He reached over, slipping his hand into Astrid's. She looked at him, squeezed his hand, smiled, then turned her eyes back to the skies. Hiccup looked along the line to either side of himself, Toothless, and Astrid, finding his other friends looking to the skies as well.

It had been a month since the mate-hood ceremonies. Stormfly, Windwalker, Meatlug, and Boulder had stayed on the island but had not left the caves they stayed in. Hookfang, Wingblaze, Barf and Belch, Sugar and Spice, as was the custom of their kinds, traveled away from the island for the month. Hiccup knew his friends were anxious to see their dragons again.

A familiar squawk had Astrid giggling. Stormfly and Windwalker landed in plaza and immediately faced Hiccup and bowed.

"Welcome home," he said.

Stormfly and Windwalker chittered and then stood up. Their wings flared and they flew over the line of teens. Astrid let Hiccup hand go as she spun to accept Stormfly's nuzzle. Hiccup watched them, a soft smile upon his face.

[Hello, sister,] Stormfly said. [Miss me?]

Astrid just snorted and held Stormfly's head in her arms. Hiccup saw Windwalker tilt his head and then look over the two at Hiccup.

[I think we have just ceased to exist, Alpha,] the male Nadder said with a chortle.

Stormfly flicked her mate with tail and Astrid looked over her shoulder at Hiccup. Hiccup wisely kept his mouth shut and his face neutral. He was saved by a loud cry. Everyone looked up as Barf and Belch and Sugar and Spice landed. They bowed to Hiccup.

"Welcome home," he said, smiling.

They also flew over the teens and landed behind Ruff and Tuff. The twins spun, hugging the head they bonded with. Sugar and Spice waited to the side but Ruff snagged Sugar's head as she hugged Barf. Tuff slipped his arm under Spice's chin, pulling her close as he hugged Belch. Hiccup smiled when the twins released the heads they held and made it a point to hug the others. Hiccup's smile grew when Astrid stepped around Stormfly to hug a surprised Windwalker.

Another loud cry followed by a softer grumbly sounding chitter had everyone looking up again. Hookfang and Wingblaze landed. Meatlug and Boulder landed beside them. All four bowed to Hiccup.

"Welcome home."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the four flew to land behind the teens. Fishlegs squealed and ran to hug Meatlug and Boulder at the same time. Snotlout sauntered over and affectionally cuffed Hookfang lightly on the chin before scratching his dragon. Hookfang rubbed the side of his head against Snotlout's chest as Wingblaze shifted closer and nuzzled against Snotlout's side. Snotlout gently ran his hand over the top of Wingblaze's snout.

Hiccup watched his friends reconnect with their dragons and greet their dragons' mate for a long silent moment. He then sighed, looking back to the skies. Though Nadders did not normally travel after a mate-hood ceremony, Pinpoint and Skysinger had. Pinpoint had been rude at the first meeting and had threatened Astrid's life, two things Hiccup would not forget, but Hiccup held no grudge against the Nadder. He was not joking when he told Pinpoint that he understood. Had it been Astrid taken before his eyes, Hiccup knew he would have killed anyone in his way to rescue her.

Over the course of the month, Hiccup had begun to fear the pair left due a misguided belief he held Pinpoint's past actions against them. In all honesty, Hiccup had never cared that the Nadder was rude to him. It was the threat against Astrid that brought Hiccup's ire to bare. Now, after apologies and time, Hiccup hoped the pair knew this nest was their home.

"They'll be back," Astrid whispered, returning to his side and taking his hand again.

Hiccup sighed, hoping she was right. He blinked when several squawks echoed throughout the village. Pinpoint and Skysinger landed but were not alone. Six other Nadders, two the same size as Stormfly and four that stood as high as Hiccup's elbow, landed behind them. Pinpoint and Skysinger bowed to Hiccup, causing a murmur from the other Nadders with them. Hiccup tilted his head but smiled down at the dragons.

"Welcome home," he said.

Pinpoint and Skysinger stood. Skysinger stepped over to the two bigger Nadders and nuzzled both of them. She then turned to Hiccup and looked up at him.

[Alpha, these are my parents and my younger brothers and sisters.] Skysinger looked at her parents. [Mother, Father, this is my alpha, the one who directed his intended and fellow nest-mates to free me from some humans who had lost their honor.]

Hiccup stood straighter as the dark green Nadder stepped closer and looked up at him. The Nadder shifted its head left and right before stepping back and turning to Skysinger. The Nadder chittered, its head tilted. Skysinger responded. Since the other dragons were not causing a fuss, Hiccup relaxed slightly. He did not understand what was being said but it did not seem as if the new Nadders were being disrespectful. Hiccup knew Toothless would have been the first to respond if that had been the case. Sharpshot, now in his usual spot upon Hiccup's back, would have probably tied with Stormfly for second. The green Nadder chirped then looked back up to Hiccup.

[My daughter says you can understand me and I heard her use the pitch needed for the Common Tongue,] the Nadder began, its voice male.

Hiccup smiled, though the comment about pitch had his mind whirling. "I can understand you, sir," he said.

He gestured to Gyda. The mage stood to Fishlegs' right at the top of the steps that led down into the plaza. Shadowfire stood behind her with Frostfire and Palewing sitting upon his neck. Wildfire and Snowfire sat upon Gyda's shoulders and Icewing laid in Gyda's arms. Wildfire seemed slightly bored though he watched what was happening. Snowfire stared, intrigued and focused upon everything. Icewing lifted her head when Hiccup gestured towards Gyda, staring at him with a hopeful expression. He saw Gyda murmur to Icewing and saw the hatchling drop her head back onto Gyda's left forerm.

"She is a mage," Hiccup said. "Her magic has unlocked our ability to understand the Common Tongue."

The older Nadders looked to Gyda. The four younger ones looked around the rest of the village and shuffled closer to their parents. Hiccup frowned.

"May I approach your children?" he asked the older Nadders, remembering Windwalker's comment in Gyda's home about asking the elder of a flock before approaching a specific member of that flock.

Both dragons blinked, their gaze shifting back to him.

[My daughter says you are the alpha of this nest,] the purple Nadder said, her voice soft. [And yet you are asking our permission while we stand in your territory?]

"They are your children," Hiccup said. "You are the elders of their flock. Even if the dragons here call me alpha, I'm not going to approach without your permission."

The Nadders blinked again, staring at him in silence for several heartbeats. The male finally nodded his head. Hiccup smiled, releasing Astrid's hand. He turned right, heading towards the steps. Just as he came even with Gyda he heard Frostfire and Palewing squawk.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, they are adorable. I think a lot of people would like to see Toothless as a dad. We'll see how things go. I know Hiccup and Sharpshot would love for him to find a lady Night Fury, if only to get him back for all the teasing he's given them over their relationships. Hehe, well, the wedding will have to wait. Hiccup and Astrid are still fifteen and Gothi will not marry anyone in Berk under the age of sixteen. Considering that there is going to be many mated pairs having hatchlings soon, a dragon nursery seems a better idea than poor Hiccup and Astrid running back and forth across the island.**


	7. What Are You?

Hiccup felt a weight hit his right shoulder. He heard Sharpshot squawk and shift to his left.

"Let me guess," he said, a frown playing around his lips. "Icewing?"

Icewing gave a soft coo and Sharpshot gave a sharp chirp. Hiccup sighed.

"Young one, you're supposed to ask your parents' permission and mine before hopping onto my shoulder."

Icewing crooned, nuzzling against him. Hiccup gritted his teeth. He really did love the hatchlings and honestly saw them as members of his own family but Pale and Frost had asked him to keep the boundaries they had set.

"Icewing," Hiccup said, firmly. "You know the rules."

Icewing chittered. She nuzzled him once more then Hiccup felt her weight leave his shoulder. Sharpshot shifted back to his usual spot. Hiccup sighed but continued on even as he heard Frost and Pale chitter at their daughter. He knew he could not look back. That would only give Icewing more of an incentive to disobey. He caught his father's nod before passing the chief and the village Council as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at his father, happy to know he had done something right.

He greeted Pinpoint and Skysinger with scratches to their chins, earning coos from the pair and chittering from Skysinger's parents. The young Nadders chirped and tried to hide behind their mother's legs. Hiccup knelt then sat down, curling his metal leg under his raised right knee. The young Nadders chirped, watching him. Skysinger chittered and it sounded soothingly. The young Nadders looked at her then at their parents. The purple Nadder shifted to nuzzle them.

[It's okay,] the purple Nadder said. [He hasn't offered harm. His kind isn't offering harm.]

Hiccup heard some chitters but not from the young Nadders. He looked left, finding Ringfire's bigger hatchling slithering away from Pepper and Piper. The young Zippleback, along with Blue and Star had been watching over Ringfire's hatchlings as Ringfire had to stand with the other Elders in the ring of dragons and Vikings surrounding the plaza. Now the yellow Zippleback was chasing after one of her charges, chittering sharply.

Ringfire squawked once. The bigger hatchling stopped and laid flat. He crooned something that sounded like a question. Hiccup saw every Elder dragon tilt their heads. Ringfire slithered from her place next to Amethyst. She stopped by her son, chittering down at him. He responded. Ringfire tilted her head then looked to Hiccup.

[My son thinks you could better calm the Spike-thrower younglings if the young of the nest show them you are not dangerous.]

Hiccup smiled. "That is a great idea," he said.

Ringfire chittered. Her hatchlings began slithering away from Blue and Star. Sage chirped and Sunset and Sunrise glided over to land on Hiccup's left side. They stared up at him. He smiled and nodded his head. Every young dragon in the nest had been told to ask his permission before touching him now that hatchlings were present. Which was a good thing, since he still worked in the forge with Gobber. At least with a forewarning he could ensure nothing that would harm the young dragons was nearby.

Sunset and Sunrise rubbed against Hiccup's left side. Sunset looked towards the Nadder younglings and chittered.

[Afa is a good afa,] he said, promptly flopping onto his back.

Hiccup chuckled and reached over, scratching the fledgling Terror's belly scales. Sunset cooed then shifted so he could see the Nadder younglings, even from upside down.

[See?]

The Nadders did not have a chance to respond. Ringfire's hatchlings reached Hiccup and at his nod the three smaller ones crawled into his lap. Hiccup straighten both legs so the hatchlings had room and curled his arms around them so none of the three fell off. The bigger hatchling slithered to raise onto his tail behind Hiccup. Hiccup smiled, feeling the hatchling nuzzle against the back of his head before a weight rested gently upon the top of his head. Hiccup heard the pitter patter of small paws and felt dirt hit his leg. He looked right. Frost and Pale's hatchlings sat looking up at him, even Icewing. They chittered. Hiccup smiled.

"Go on," he said and soon had two Ice Terror hatchlings in his lap along with the smaller Whispering Death hatchlings.

Thankfully both species could fit. The longer Whispering Deaths just had Wildfire and Snowfire wiggling into the ball they created. Hiccup was not surprised that Icewing climbed up to his shoulder and buried into his neck. He looked at the ring of Vikings and dragons, noting the three other younglings of the nest that were here for this gathering.

"Firestorm, Rockmoss, Pepper and Piper," he said. "You all want to join in?"

Rockmoss looked up at his mother. She smiled and nodded her head. He walked away, moving over to Hiccup's left side. He laid down, bracketing Sunset and Sunrise between him and Hiccup. Firestorm moved away from Torgeir, who stood with the Hoffersons near to Stoick and the village Council. He shuffled close and laid down near to Hiccup's right side. He laid his head down in front of Hiccup's feet. Hiccup grinned and nodded his head. Firestorm lifted his head and placed it upon Hiccup's shins. Pepper and Piper waddled-walked closer but paused. Both heads titled and regarded him. Hiccup smiled.

"You're a youngling of the nest, little one," he whispered. "You can join in."

Pepper and Piper squeaked. She waddle-walked closer and both head nuzzled against Hiccup's. The bigger hatchling moved to lay between Firestorm and Hiccup, pressing up against Hiccup's right leg. Sharpshot chittered softly and shifted away from the Zippleback.

[Sharpshot?] Toothless called from the edge of the hill right above Hiccup's seated position. [Having fun?]

[You should be down here too, oh great Nest Protector,] Sharpshot returned.

[Oh, but I'm enjoying the show from up here just fine.]

The six new Nadders, even the small ones, jerked and looked up at Toothless. The small ones slipped out from behind their mother and shuffled forward. They stared at Toothless in silence for several moments then began to chitter excitedly. The mother looked down at Hiccup.

[You have a Wind-shrieker as Nest Protector?] she asked.

"Toothless is my brother, as is Sharpshot."

The older Nadders blinked. The father looked to Skysinger and chirped. She responded. As they talked in the Old Tongue the young Nadders stared at Hiccup. One the color of the sky in the evenings eased forward and cautiously sniffed Hiccup's boot. It chittered, causing its siblings to shuffle close and sniff as well. They squawked excitedly and began nuzzling against Hiccup's boot. Icewing chirped sharply. They froze. Hiccup frowned as they shuffled back.

"Icewing, we do not scare newcomers," he said.

Icewing chittered.

[She was telling them to ask permission before touching you,] Sharpshot said softly.

"Ah," Hiccup said. "Thank you for that, Icewing, but next time how about we tell them a bit softer okay? They are scared. We don't want to scare them more." He looked back to the Nadders. "It's okay. You can nuzzle against me. I don't mind."

The young Nadders chittered and shuffled closer. Firestorm lifted his head and the bigger of Ringfire's hatchlings rose to sit on his tail behind Hiccup. Both chittered invitingly to the Nadders. The Nadders looked at both then up to Toothless. Hiccup heard his brother warble something that sounded soft. The Nadders squeaked and moved along Hiccup's right side. Each picked a spot and curled up next to him, purring softly. Firestorm lowered his neck again, placing his chin upon Hiccup's shin. The bigger of Ringfire's hatchlings placed his chin back upon the top of Hiccup's head. Sharpshot hopped down, moving to sit behind Sunrise at Hiccup's left side. The adult Nadders' conversation stopped. Both parents stared down at their younglings while Skysinger and Pinpoint smiled.

[Our youngest,] the father began, [the light yellow one, got lost in a cave system near to our den. A female Wind-shrieker found our little girl and brought her back to us.] The Nadder looked to the crowd watching. [I see both of my oldest girls here and neither look terrified. None of your kind are holding weapons to any of the dragons here.] He looked back to Hiccup. [My daughter calls you her alpha yet you are a willing roost for those hatchlings and actively encouraged those younglings to gather close to you. You did this in order to calm my younglings. Forgive me the inquiry, alpha of the nest, but who are you? What are you? You stand and talk like a human but you're acting like a dragon right now.]

"I'm just Hiccup, sir."

* * *

 **Kirika: Yep, dreaming is free. Hehe, it does get me strange looks when my eyes glaze over. My grandmother asks me at times what I'm doing when that happens. I tell her I'm writing a scene in my head. Hn, none of the teens will be asked to watch the hatchlings. They'll have to be free to do other things. You'll see. As for the new Nadders, well, I think the parents are not sure what to make of all this.**


	8. Was Not Expecting This

**The Dramatis Personae has been updated as Boulder and Rockmoss' mother is named in this chapter. Thanks to SnowBriar for the name suggestion.**

* * *

The Nadder tilted his head. Hiccup heard a soft thump and saw Toothless pad closer, sitting down and curling his tail around behind Firestorm. The four young Nadders lifted their heads to see over Firestorm and chittered to Toothless. He warbled back and they settled again. Toothless looked to the parents.

[Our resident mage said my brother has the soul of a dragon.]

The male Nadder shook his head. His mate chittered. Hiccup stared at them then looked to Pinpoint and Skysinger for a moment before his gaze found Willowing, Skysinger's sister standing in the crowd next to Pebblefire, Boulder and Rockmoss' mother. Hiccup turned back to the Nadder parents.

"Why don't you rest here, in the nest, for a few days," Hiccup said. "Reconnect with your daughters, and new son-in-law and then we'll see what you think of all of this."

[You would allow non-nest members to rest in your territory?] the purple Nadder asked, stepping to her mate's side. [We will need food for our younglings and ourselves.]

"So?" Hiccup asked, resisting the urge to tilt his head.

Ringfire's bigger hatchling still had his chin in Hiccup's hair and Hiccup was loathe to disturb him.

[You would give provisions to non-nest members?] the male Nadder asked.

[Alpha,] Willowing began, [may I approach?]

"Sure," Hiccup said. "They are your family."

Willowing chirped and walked closer to her mother. [Mother, Father, our alpha is unlike any other. He forgave myself and many of the dragons you see even after we violated civility laws against his nest. He welcomed us and gave us a home here.]

The purple Nadder squawked. [You violated civility laws?! I raised you better than that!]

Willowing sighed. [My sister and I have a long tale to give you and father. Please, will you take our alpha's offer and rest? You can stay in my cave.]

The two Nadders looked Pinpoint and Skysinger.

[Where is your cave? Is it near your sister's?] the mother asked.

Pinpoint shook himself and chittered before taking a deep breath. [We have no cave yet. My love was taken and when I first met our alpha.. I… well, I did more than the others in violating civility laws.]

[What did you do?] his father-in-law asked, eyes narrowed.

Pinpoint swallowed.

[Father,] Skysinger said, nuzzling her mate, [that is all part of the tale Willowing and I have.] She sighed, looking down at her talons. [It's not a happy story even if the ending is joyful.]

[Willowing?] the father asked.

[Me,] Willowing said.

The father blinked. [What kind of title is Willowing?]

[It's not a title,] Willowing said. [It is my name. Most of the dragons you see have names.]

The father turned to Skysinger.

[Mine is Skysinger.]

[Who gave you these names?] the mother asked.

[Our alpha or those closest to him,] Pinpoint said. [For the record, mine is Pinpoint. Our alpha's father felt the name fit me.]

The parents turned to Hiccup.

[Why Skysinger?] the father asked.

"My brothers and I fly often," Hiccup began. "Once, while flying around the northern part of the island we heard singing. We followed the sound and found your daughter, well, Toothless said she was playing with the wind and singing in the Old Tongue. I had already asked if I could give her and her mate some names as there are a lot of dragons living in the nest. They agreed and I told them I would offer names and let them pick the one they like. I offered Skysinger and she said she liked it."

[And Willowing?] the female Nadder asked.

Hiccup grinned. "I think I'll her tell you that one, ma'am."

Willowing snorted. [Our alpha is showing his silly side again.]

[Our alpha loves to,] Toothless said.

The two Nadders looked between Toothless and Willowing. Willowing grunted.

[I got what the humans call an arctic willow leaf stuck on my wing and could not get it off. Alpha and his brothers were out flying with his intended and his brother's intended and aided me. Alpha's intended suggested the name.]

[What is this arctic willow leaf?] the mother asked, slowly pronouncing the new words.

[The wound plants elders use when we are in pain. I recognized it from my lessons with our flock elder and tried to get some for the Spike-thrower Elder. A single leaf stuck to my wing in a place I could not reach and I was trying to get it off when they found me on the hill above my cave.]

[She was doing some impressive spins to get that leaf off too,] Sharpshot said. [I thought the name Spikespinner would be good but my intended and Lady Alpha rejected that idea.]

[You are not naming any hatchlings by the way, love,] Sneaky said from where she sat beside Astrid's right leg.

Sharpshot squawked softly. Hiccup chuckled. The Nadders blinked and looked at their daughters then to Toothless, Sharpshot, and finally Hiccup. Hiccup smiled.

"Ma'am, sir," he said, "the offer still stands. You all can rest here and reconnect with your family."

[Thank you, alpha of the nest,] the father said. [I think we will take you up on that offer. I feel that my daughters and son-in-law have much to tell us.]

He then chirped something in the Old Tongue. The Nadder younglings grumbled a bit but got up. Firestorm lifted his head and the Nadder younglings chittered at him then at Toothless before moving to stand by their mother's legs. Ringfire chuffed and her hatchlings slithered back to her. She nuzzled the bigger one, softly chirping in the Old Tongue. Sage chittered and Sunset and Sunrise glided back to her and Blue and Star. Hiccup stood, aided by Toothless, Pepper and Piper, Firestorm, and Rockmoss as he still held Wildfire and Snowfire against his chest and still had Icewing on his shoulder. He turned to the younglings as Sharpshot climbed back to the clawholds.

"Thank you," he said, softly.

[Welcome,] Pepper said before either Firestorm or Rockmoss could respond.

[Alpha,] Piper finished.

"You're getting better," Hiccup said, smiling.

[Elder Gyda and Sha'wfire,] Pepper began.

[Help,] Piper finished.

She nuzzled Hiccup once more, earning a squawk from Icewing. Frostfire chittered sharply. Icewing cooed. Pepper and Piper's heads tilted as Firestorm and Rockmoss bowed to Hiccup and moved back to the crowd.

[Hat'ling think,] Pepper began.

[You hers,] Piper continued.

[But you,] Pepper added.

[Is Lady Alpha's] Piper finshed.

"And he knows it," Astrid called down.

That comment earned laughter from many dragons and Vikings in the crowd. Hiccup saw Skysinger's parents look up at Astrid and then back to Hiccup. He smiled.

"After your family tells you their tales," he said, "Toothless and I will tell you ours so that you can understand how this all came to be."

[Thank you, alpha of the most unusual nest I have ever come across,] the father said. [My mate and I are very confused. It was our understanding that humans and dragons in this part of the world were at war with each other. When our daughter and son-in-law found us they insisted we come meet their alpha. They said he had stopped the war. I admit, I was not expecting this.]

Hiccup's brow furrowed. "I didn't stop it on my own, sir." He looked to Toothless then up to his friends and their dragons. "I had help."

[Help that followed your every order,] Toothless said.

Hiccup sighed. "You all still helped me."

"Hiccup," Stoick said softly.

Hiccup nodded. He looked to Pinpoint and Skysinger. "There is to be a small celebration held in honor for all who left and returned. You and your family are welcomed to stay."

The adult Nadders looked at each other. Pinpoint, Skysinger, and Willowing faced Hiccup and bowed.

[The younglings have had a long flight, Alpha,] Skysinger said. [I believe it would be best if we got them to Willowing's cave and told our parents how we all ended up here. Thank you for welcoming us back.]

Hiccup smiled. "This is your home," he said. "Of course I would welcome you back. May the wind forever be under your wings."

[Yours as well, Alpha,] Willowing said.

[Pinpoint] Windwalker called down before the family could fly off, [since Stormfly's father requested we stay with them, you can have my cave.]

[You're sure?] Pinpoint asked.

[I'm sure.]

[Thank you.]

The nine Nadders flared their wings and rose into the air. They banked north. Their flight inland was slowed due to the younglings but soon they were out of sight. Pepper and Piper watched them then looked to Hiccup and chittered something in the Old Tongue. Hiccup heard Gyda's sons and daughter-in-law chirp in what sounded like surprise. Hiccup looked up at them only to find the three staring at each other. Hiccup lowered his gaze to Toothless.

"What did she say?" Hiccup asked his brother.

Toothless shifted his gaze from where it had rested upon Gyda's children to Hiccup. [She said this nest is better than the one she's from. There are more nice humans here where as there's only one at her previous nest. And here humans and dragons can talk to each other. There the human could not converse with the dragons.]

Hiccup blinked. "There's another nest where at least one human lives with dragons?" he asked.

Toothless lifted and lowered his wings. [Apparently. It's likely a mated pair of dragons found a human hatchling and took it in. That has happened before according to my previous flock elder. It was a long time ago though.]

"Huh," Hiccup said. He turned to Pepper and Piper. "We may need to find your old nest soon, young one. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

[Find parents and see if,] Pepper began.

[They live here,] Piper continued.

[We not want,] Pepper added.

[To leave,] Piper finished.

Hiccup smiled. "We'll ask them when we find them and if they want to, they are welcomed to live here."

Pepper and Piper chittered excitedly. She nuzzled against Hiccup and Sharpshot before scooting around Hiccup to nuzzle against Toothless. She then turned and rushed back to Blue and Star, cooing at her guardian. Blue and Star nuzzled the youngling. Hiccup smiled before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

* * *

 **SnowBriar: Hey, you, welcome back. Glad you found the story. Yep, the Flightmare should be interesting. Hehe, I hope you notice one of your names got used for a dragon :)**

 **Kirika: Hehe, I'm sure their minds are a bit blown by this nest and it's members. Now though, they'll at least get the story. Not sure they are going to like parts. I'm glad you are liking this version of HTTYD and I can say this with certainty, though it won't appear in this tale as we are not going that way, the DeathSong will appear in this version of HTTYD cause we will go to the Edge :)**


	9. Ye Know Of Anyone Better?

Hiccup paused as he reached Gyda. Wildfire leapt from Hiccup's hands onto Gyda's shoulder. He bounced to Shadowfire's back and hopped over both his parents before running to stand on the top of Shadowfire's head. Hiccup and Gyda grinned. Toothless, Sharpshot, Frost, Pale, and Shadow snorted as Wildfire crowed like the roosters around Berk. Snowfire looked up at his brother and grunted. He calmly walked to the edge of Hiccup's hands then turned and looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled as the hatchling flared his wings and bowed before hopping onto Gyda's shoulder and nuzzling his grandmother. Gyda reached up and scratched the top of his head.

"Good job," she murmured and Snowfire cooed.

Icewing chittered something that sounded like a question. Frostfire hopped to his mother's free shoulder. He shook his head and chirped. Icewing crooned. Frost's eyes narrowed and he chirped again, this time firmer than the last. Icewing crawled down Hiccup's arm and sat in his hands. She looked to her father then to her grandmother. Gyda stared down at Icewing.

"You heard your father," Gyda said.

Icewing cooed then looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup lifted an eyebrow.

[She wanted to stay with you, Alpha,] Palewing said. [We are not allowing her because she jumped onto your shoulder earlier without permission.]

"Ah," Hiccup said. He lifted his hands so Icewing was level with his face. "I'm not going to go against your parents' wishes, little one. They are not punishing you unfairly. I know you like sitting on my shoulder, but you can't just hop onto me without anyone knowing. Had I been in the forge and working you might have gotten hurt. That's something I don't want. So go on now, listen to your parents and be the good girl I know you can be."

Icewing chittered and rubbed her tiny cheek against Hiccup's nose. She then turned and hopped into Gyda's arms. Gyda smiled.

"You'll make a great father one day, Hiccup," she said.

Hiccup coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he frowned. "Wait, did you understand Frost a moment ago?"

Gyda laughed. "No, but I know that tone he used. I used the same while he and Shadow were growing up."

"Oh."

Gyda grinned and then gestured with her chin to a point over his shoulder. Hiccup turned, finding Astrid staring at him with a soft smile. Hiccup walked over, taking her right hand with his left one. He resisted the urge to kiss her. There was more he had to do before he could. He looked to his father and tipped his head. Stoick grinned, moving to the middle of the circle. Hiccup took a deep breath as he felt a weight fall of his shoulders. His part in the event was over. He, as the dragons' alpha, had welcomed the returning pairs home. Now his father could tell everyone about the celebration. Hiccup looked at Astrid. He leaned over and gave into his desire. Astrid hummed and returned his soft kiss.

"Alright ye lot!"

Stoick's bellowing had Hiccup and Astrid pulling away from each other. They looked down, finding Stoick looking at everyone in the plaza.

"We're havin' a feast fer the returnin' tribe members but at night fall all but me boy and his Riders must be indoors. Aurvandil's Fire will blaze across the sky tonight."

"And Hiccup's going to confront the Flightmare?" Mrs. Larson asked.

"Ye know of anyone better?" Stoick questioned, looking to the woman.

"No," Mrs. Larson said. "I jest don't want the lad hurt, but I know I'll rest easier knowin' he be handlin' it. He'll keep us all safe."

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm as almost all of the Vikings in the crowd agreed with Mrs. Larson's comment. He looked to Astrid. She smiled, caressing his cheek.

"They see you and know they will live to see another day," she whispered.

Hiccup blinked. She had said similar words just after he had Mildew arrested. Hiccup sighed, his brow furrowing. Astrid squeezed his hand.

"You got this," she whispered. "We are all with you." She paused and laid her palm against his cheek. "I am with you."

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered.

He knew her last comment meant more than just this night and more than just her being at his side when he confronted the Flightmare. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her.

"I know I could not do any of this without you," he added in a whisper.

He could not. Without her at his side, Hiccup knew he would have never made it to this night. He would not have handled the dragon's calling him their alpha or the tribe accepting him. He knew the wounds inflicted from his past would have festered without her love to soothe and heal them. Toothless and Sharpshot's friendship would have helped but Astrid's steadfast support and love gave Hiccup the will to forgive. Her acceptance of his touch and his kisses gave Hiccup the proof he needed to know that he was worthy and that he had worth.

"I love you," Astrid whispered.

"I love you, too"

"Now!" Stoick bellowed and again pulled Hiccup and Astrid apart. "Let's feast!"

* * *

Night fell and green fire erupted across the skies. Hiccup and those who were going with him flew out of the village and headed inland. Hiccup waited until they were far enough from the village before holding his hand up. The dragons shifted into a hover. Hiccup tapped Toothless' neck. The Night Fury flew a bit forward then flipped over and came back so that they faced the group. Hiccup looked to Fishlegs and tipped his head.

"I've studied the previous times the Flightmare came to Berk," Fishlegs said. "It's always followed the same path. It starts in the Northern Swamp and follows the river into the village."

"Everyone," Hiccup said, "we are giving the Flightmare a chance to speak before anything is decided."

"You sure Astrid should be here?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. Snotlout jerked, thought that might have something to do with Hookfang jostling his rider.

"I'm not saying anything bad," Snotlout continued. "I know the Hoffersons have been desperate to clear Finn's name. I'm just…concerned."

"I'm not going to attack on sight," Astrid said and Hiccup knew she was talking through gritted teeth. "I am going to follow Hiccup's orders. I do follow our chief's son's orders, Snotlout."

Snotlout's eyes narrowed. "My grandfather told me to do that and you know it!"

"Enough."

Everyone looked to Hiccup.

"Snotlout, I understand your concerns but Astrid and I have already spoken and she is staying. Gyda, lead them on to the swamp. Astrid, please remain."

"Aye, Hiccup," Gyda said. "Alright you lot, move on."

Hiccup waited until they were all out of earshot before he looked over at Astrid.

"I love you," he said.

Astrid grunted. "While I enjoy hearing that, I know that is not what you want to say."

"What do you think I want to say?"

"Reprimand me for that snide to Snotlout. His concerns were valid. My commenting on the issue with Old Man Jorgenson was not."

Hiccup tilted his head. "I wasn't going to reprimand you." He shrugged. "I understood why you said it. Snotlout speaks without thinking even if he's gotten better at obeying and not showing off all the time. Are you okay?"

Astrid stared down at Stormfly's saddle. "I will be once this is over and we are back in Berk."

"Just know, in all things, Astrid, I want you at my side. I trust you. I know you will have my back."

Astrid lifted her gaze. "Always, Hiccup."

"Then let's go after them. I want to be able to enjoy Aurvandil's Fire this year."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, I love the Edge as well. And I can say with 100% certainty that Garff will be in this version of HTTYD. I love that dragon. Hehe, Icewing is fun to write. Hiccup now has a fangirl in the form of a dragon hatchling :P**

 **Guest: Hi, welcome. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Hehe, Toothless has been a blast to write. He's repeatedly calling kissing a suffocating lip action will continue since he knows how much that bugs his brother. He has claimed kin privilege to tease Hiccup. And it will come back to bit him later :P**


	10. A Simple Meet And Greet?

When they reached the swamps every dragon shifted to hovering. No one dragon hovered in front of the other and each had a clear line of fire should the need call for it. They waited in the chilled air with only the sounds of the swamp surrounding them. A cloud shifted, allowing the Fire in the sky to reach the ground. Hiccup blinked as the water in the swamp began to glow blue.

He felt Toothless tense as something, also glowing blue, rose from behind a ridge to the far north side of the swamp. The glow brightened to what would have been a blinding point if not for a darkened barrier flashing into existence between the group and the ridge. The glow faded and a blue-hued Flightmare screeched as it hovered over the top of the ridge. Toothless answered the dragon with a series of bays and warbles. The Flightmare tilted its head then screeched again.

It flew forward, mouth opening. The darken barrier turned iridescent. Mist spit from the Flightmare's mouth. The barrier pulsed but held. The Flightmare squawked and quickly shifted to hovering before it smashed into the barrier. All the dragons growled. Toothless rumbled something that sounded angry. The Flightmare tossed its head, chittering. Toothless barked. The Flightmare looked to Hiccup.

[This is my river,] it said, its voice feminine and high pitched.

"This is my nest," Hiccup returned.

He hated to say that but Toothless and all the Elders had been adamant that he declare his ownership of the island in that manner.

The Flightmare snorted. [A human that plays at being an alpha. Pathetic.]

That earned snarls from every dragon present. It earned snarls from the humans behind Hiccup as well.

[A human who _earned_ the title of alpha,] Toothless stated. [You fly too close, Glow-eater. Watch your tone and your words. My brother has but to whisper and I will gladly remove you.]

The Flightmare screeched. [Coward, who hides behind solid air? _You_ will take me out?]

"Enough," Hiccup barked, that thing within him rising in response to the Flightmare's comment. "This island is now a nest," he continued when the Flightmare looked at him. "I am its alpha. Respect that or leave. Either way, _never_ insult my brother."

The Flightmare jerked. She stared at Hiccup. He stared right back, eyes narrowed. A blue glow flashed. The barrier dimmed, negating the brightness. The Flightmare screeched again. The dragons snarled.

"Last chance," Hiccup said.

The dragons behind him began to build the gasses in their throats. Hiccup placed his hand upon Toothless' neck. His brother opened his mouth. The Flightmare squawked.

[Mercy!] a new voice cried. [Alpha of the nest, I beg for mercy!]

A second Flightmare rose over the ridge. Even at the distance between them, Hiccup could tell flying was difficult for the second Flightmare. Whereas the first had a bright blue glow, the second sported a dim, almost, non-existent glow. The new Flightmare landed in an odd three-legged fashion upon a flat rock at the top of the ridge. The first Flightmare screeched. The second chittered back firmly.

[Stand down, daughter,] the second called, its voice also feminine but not high pitched like the first. [He is the alpha of the nest. You risk exile.]

[He is human. He holds no honor.]

The second Flightmare's wings flared and she rose to come even with the first Flightmare. She began hovering just like the others, but Hiccup noted the left wing did not rise as high as the right. He also saw multiple scars crisscrossing the dragon's body. The second Flightmare's left front leg also seemed twisted upon itself and Hiccup suspected it caused the dragon a great deal of pain.

[Humans can hold honor,] the second said. [The last time I was here a lone human faced me. I dove at him and he never wavered. He had honor, daughter.] The second sighed. [I regret that one of the human's dens collapsed on him after I misted him. It was not his fault that the river ran into the human's territory, or that I needed to feed upon the glowing algae.]

The first Flightmare snorted. [ _This_ human hides behind solid air and has to have a dragon keep him _in_ the air.]

[He is alpha,] Toothless growled. [And my brother. I will always provide him wings. And he will not face you without protection since you seem bent on attacking instead of asking permission to be here.]

The second Flightmare turned to Toothless. [A Wind-shrieker,] she said, blinking. [One of your kind saved my life. He intervened in the attack that injured me ten seasons ago.]

"Who attacked you?" Hiccup asked.

[Another Glow-eater. He wished I be his mate, but I refused. My mate had just passed and I was carrying my daughter's egg. The male was less than pleased at my rejecting him.]

Hiccup frowned. "You seem in pain," he said. "Let's land so you can rest your wings."

[Thank you, alpha of the nest. And upon my honor and life, neither of us will attack you and your nest-mates.]

The last bit of that comment was said with the second Flightmare staring at her daughter. The first Flightmare sighed.

[Yes, mother,] she said sounding resigned.

Hiccup slid his hand down the side of Toothless' neck then lifted his hand and pointed down. Everyone landed. Astrid and Stormfly moved to stand beside Hiccup and Toothless. The Flightmares looked at her, blinking, then looked to Hiccup. Hiccup just stared at them but offered no explanation.

"What happened to your attacker?" he asked instead.

[The Wind-shrieker killed him,] the second Flightmare said, tilting her head.

Hiccup nodded his head. "Are the problems with your wing and your leg the results of the attack?"

The second Flightmare sighed. [I was unable to rest as I should. The attack happened right before the Ancestor's Skyfire and I had to feed before the glow faded then travel to lay my daughter's egg. Without my mate, I had to care for the nest and then feed my daughter alone.]

"I see." Hiccup tilted his head. "Why is the glowing algae so important?"

[It keeps alive,] the first Flightmare said as if the answer was so obvious Hiccup had to be stupid not to know.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "While I understand that," he began, the thing within him rising again, "I do not appreciate the tone. This is still my nest and I will decide who stays and who hunts within its limits. I will not allow those who are rude or attacking my nest-mates to do either."

[As is your right,] the second said with a pointed look at her daughter. She then looked to Hiccup. [My daughter forgets herself. I apologize for her attitude and actions. She has been my caretaker since she was a youngling and my injuries made getting food harder for me.]

Hiccup hummed. He stared at both Flightmares in silence for several heartbeats.

"You both are permitted to feed," he began. "I will not deny you the food you need to survive. You will not attack or insult any member of my nest. You both will come to the village after you eat. I will need you to explain what happened ten years ago. You both will permitted to rest within the village until the morning. I will ask our Elder to look over your injuries and see if she can ease your pain."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at both dragons. "However, attack or insult anyone in my nest and you will find a new place to feed."

The Flightmares looked at each other. The mother turned to Hiccup and lowered her head.

[We accept your terms and I place my life as payment should any harm or insults come to your nest.]

"Deal," Hiccup said. "We will move aside so that you both can feed but we will accompany you as you follow the river." He looked over his shoulder. "They are permitted but if either breaks the terms you are free to drive them out of the nest."

[Aye, alpha,] all the dragons chorused.

His humans friend merely nodded their heads. Snotlout stared at Hiccup as if seeing him for the first time. Fishlegs looked partially concerned and partially awed. The twins were grinning. Torgeir, having come along as this was supposed to be just a simple meet and greet, stared with his jaw dropped. Astrid and Gyda's faces were neutral. Hiccup was unsure what either was thinking. He shoved aside his worry over their, especially Astrid's, opinion of his actions thus far. This needed to be finished so that the Flightmares could feed and the village could learn the truth of Finn Hofferson.

Hiccup gestured and all the nest dragons rose and flew away far enough to not crowd the Flightmares but still be within attacking distance should either breach the agreed upon terms. The Flightmares moved to the river but before they could begin to eat another Flightmare rose over the ridgeline. It roared and dived at the pair. The daughter jumped in front of her mother as the new Flightmare sprayed the blue mist. The daughter took the brunt of the attack.

"Fire!"

Multiple shots slammed the attacking Flightmare. It rose with a screech to face Hiccup and those with him. Its wings beat. It rose. It dove at Hiccup. Hiccup gestured. Lighting cracked the Flightmare's skull. It jerked to a hovering stop. Hiccup gestured again. Lighting and dragon fire from all the dragons slammed into the Flightmare. It screeched before turning tail and leaving. Hiccup looked down at the mother and daughter to find the mother looking up at him but the daughter seemingly frozen mid jump.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

[The mist's effects are temporary,] the mother said. [She will be fine. Thank you for your aid, but I am confused. Why did you order an attack? You granted mercy enough to talk to us.]

"You two are permitted to feed," Hiccup stated. "I will not have a fight over food harm my nest."

The mother nodded. She waited until her daughter could move again before lowering her head into the glowing water and beginning to feed. Hiccup saw the daughter stare up at him for several heartbeats before she also lowered her head and started eating. Toothless grunted and curled his neck. Hiccup looked down. Toothless winked at him. Hiccup smiled. He glanced over, catching Astrid's eye. She tipped her head and smiled at him. Hiccup took a deep breath. At least his brother and his promised appeared to agree with his decisions. He just hoped his father, and future father-in-law, would be okay with the Flightmares coming to the village.

* * *

 **Anonymous Person: Small question: Are you the same person who read through the first two books and left reviews? Also, with regards to Bewilderbeast, Hiccup has been told he holds the same compassion and honor that one of those is supposed to holds. There will be other instances where the comparsion will be made again. ;) And if you are the same person who asked about Blue and Star, um, no. I've never actually read or really dealt with any of the Warriors things. Bluestar was a name I found via a dragon name generator and since the Zippleback in question is blue.. I picked that name.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, I hope this start of it has not disappointed. And yes, Icewing is fangirling hard, poor baby.**

 **SnowBriar: Yep, he's just Hiccup. Though his being just Hiccup has many dragons going "Huh?" Hehe, give Icewing time. I think she'll grow on ya. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I got the title from the "We Know The Way" song from Moana. There's a line in it about telling the stories of their elders in a neverending chain and since this will deal with the past a bit more, I felt it fit. Hehe, thanks. I love panthers. Probably why I love Toothless so much since they based him off of panthers. Now, now, don't say that. Your names were good and I have the list with me in my little notebook so I can pick dragons names from it. Awesome. When you get it published you'll have to let me know. I'll got get it. Hehe, HTTYD 2 will come…not saying when though. And oh, yeah, lots of changes in the future. Uhm, well, the third Flightmare may or may not have some small wounds. You're welcome.**


	11. Story Time

Hiccup and Toothless hovered over the plaza as both Flightmares landed upon the stones. The Elders and the non-bonded dragons landed in a half circle around the Flightmares. The Riders and their dragons landed in a line upon the hill overlooking the plaza. Astrid and Stormfly stood in the middle. Torgeir and Firestorm were beside her. Every dragon had a clear line of attack and the Flightmares had no way to harm any human that came to the plaza.

Hiccup heard a chitter and looked towards the Great Hall. Iggy, the orange Terror male that came with Sneaky flew over. Buttercup, a pale-yellow Terror female that joined the nest two weeks ago along with her mother and little sister, flew over as well.

"Find my father," Hiccup said. "And round up the village. Our guests have something to tell us all."

[Aye, Alpha,] Iggy said before he and Buttercup flew off in different directions.

Soon most adult members of the tribe and all the adult dragons left in the village came out of homes and the Great Hall. Given the time, Hiccup suspected the young humans and dragons were asleep. That would actually be a benefit. The young would not really understand and might cause a disturbance, especially this late.

Stoick stood beside Astrid and Stormfly, Sneaky and Sharpshot sitting upon his shoulders. The two had stayed behind to aid Blue and Star watch over Ringfire's hatchlings. Hiccup held his hand up when Sharpshot looked up at him. His brother nodded and remained on Stoick's shoulder. Hiccup looked over as Astrid's father, mother, and cousin walked up.

"Mr. Hofferson, you and your family please stand beside my father," he called.

His future in-laws blinked but did as he asked. Stormfly and the bonded dragons shifted to allow them to but made sure they could still respond if needed. Hiccup slid his hand down the side of Toothless' neck. Toothless landed beside the Flightmares. Hiccup remained in the saddle but stared at the pair.

"Please explain what happened ten years ago," he said.

The mother looked around then up at the Hoffersons. She tilted her head.

[Given the alpha of the nest has asked you to stand there, I can only assume you are kin to the one my tale is about.]

Brynjarr's eyes narrowed. Hiccup swallowed as Brynjarr looked over at him. Toothless rumbled softly. Hiccup kept his spine straight, but his hands gripped the handles of Toothless' saddle until his knuckles were white. He wanted this to go well. He wanted to clear the Hofferson's name. It was the least he could do for them. They had supported him even before Gyda's return unblocked their memories. Eydis had aided Gothi in keeping him alive while he recovered. They allowed him to court Astrid and agreed to the marriage contract. He had to repay them.

[We Glow-eaters must feed upon the algae the Ancestor's Skyfire awakens,] the mother began, staring up at Brynjarr. [We have regular challenges for the rivers the algae live in to ensure no one feeding ground is overused. My mate won the right to this feeding ground.] She lowered her head and her tone became filled with the same pain Hiccup heard in his father's voice when he spoke of Hiccup's mother. [We did not know it at the time but he had been injured internally during the fight. He died a mere three days after defeating the old Glow-eater that fed here.] The mother paused looking at her daughter. [As his mate, the grounds fell to me and the egg I carried.] She looked around at the other humans and dragons listening. [A day before the Skyfire roared across the skies, another male Glow-eater requested I become his mate. He believed I would accept because I was alone and he would gain rights to this feeding grounds without fighting for it. I refused. He was less than pleased and attacked me.]

That caused a murmur throughout the crowd. Many years before, Hiccup's predecessor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second, gave all in the tribe, women and men alike, the rights to refuse a marriage proposal if they had logical reasonings for doing so. Once refused none could force an acceptance. If any tried they were arrested and faced exile. As this had been right before the dragons started raiding none after him removed the rights. Now it was something that had always been. Those alive now did not take well to someone attacking over a refusal.

[I was injured,] the mother continued and held up her left paw. [One such as the brother to the alpha of this nest saved my life and in doing so, saved my daughter's life. I came to this feeding ground because I had to feed and then I had to lay my daughter's egg. I could not let my mate's legacy be lost.] The mother turned back to the Hoffersons and bowed her head. [Your kin faced me alone to protect your dens. I sprayed him with the mist my kind use so he could not interfere with me getting as much of algae as I could before they reached the caverns under your territory. I could not really control my flight or my diving as my wing was the first part of me that male Glow-eater targeted. I regret that I caused one of your dens to fall upon your honored defender. Our mist temporarily freezes our targets and they are unable to move until it wears off. Your kin was unable to get out of the way.]

"So my brother did not hesitate in battle?" Brynjarr asked, staring down at the Flightmare.

[He never wavered even as I dove at him. He showed honor and courage. I am sorry that he died. It was never my intention to kill any human. I understood that this was your territory. I just needed as much of the algae as I could get. It holds properties that keep my kind alive and it aids our offspring survive and hatch healthy.]

Hiccup cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone in the plaza. "Astrid was at my side as we greeted these two and was at my side when we fought off another who tried to take the river from them. She never wavered and she never backed down. She was fearless," Hiccup paused and looked to his future father-in-law, "as are all the Hoffersons."

A cheer rose both from the dragons and the humans. Hiccup sighed in relief as Brynjarr stared down at him and smiled. Fintan stared at him as well and tipped his head once. Eydis smiled brightly and Hiccup caught her wiping at her eyes. Torgeir looked at the adults in his family then up to his sister. She smiled down at him. Torgeir blinked but did not react. Hiccup suspected the boy was confused and did not quite understand what was going on. He also suspected Astrid or Eydis would explain it all to him before too long.

Hiccup dismounted and knew he had surprised Toothless as the Night Fury gave a soft hiss. Hiccup placed a hand upon his brother's head for a moment then stepped closer to the Flightmares. The daughter watched him warily but did not move. The mother tilted her head. Hiccup held up his hands and turned his gaze. He heard murmurs from humans and dragons alike and then heard Toothless warble something that sounded resigned. He waited and was rewarded as warm scales pressed into his palms. He looked back and smiled before softly scratching both Flightmare's noses. They purred. Hiccup looked up, finding Astrid staring down at him with narrowed eyes before she shook her head. Hiccup smiled at her then looked towards Gothi who stood near to Gyda and Shadowfire at the end of the line of Riders.

"Elder Gothi, the mother's injuries pain her to this day. Could you look them over and see if there is any help we can give her?"

Gothi slowly made her way down the stairs. She crossed over to the mother. Silence fell as she examined the mother's wing and paw. She stepped back and scratched in some dirt upon the plaza stones. Hiccup looked down and frowned.

"Too much time has passed?"

Gothi nodded.

"Is there anything you can do for her?"

Gothi tilted her head then smiled and scratched another series of runes out. Hiccup blinked and tipped his head. He looked back to the mother.

"She said she can make an ointment that will ease your pain. Sadly it won't heal you completely. You will need to visit each week so she can put more ointment upon your injuries."

[I see. I thank you for the attempt, alpha of the nest.]

Hiccup frowned. "You would not come back to receive the treatments?"

The mother blinked. [You would let me? Let us? Because my daughter has vowed to not leave my side until it's my time to fly with our ancestors.]

"I'm not going to object," Hiccup said. "You both kept to our terms tonight. So long as you follow them each time you visit, you both are welcomed here."

Both Flightmares blinked at that. They looked at each other though not removing their noses from Hiccup's hands. They looked back to Hiccup.

[You are the strangest alpha I have ever come across,] the mother said, softly.

Hiccup chuckled. "I've been told that before."

[We accept your terms, alpha of the nest,] the mother said, smiling. [And I still give my life in payment should either of us breach those terms.]

Gothi tapped his shoulder and pointed down. Hiccup read her new runes then looked up to Astrid.

"Will you and Stormfly give Gothi a lift to her hut? She says she has some of the ointment already made."

"Aye, Hiccup."

Stormfly's wings flared and she glided over and down, landing next to Gothi. Stormfly then sat down and lowered her head so Astrid could aid Gothi on. Once both riders were secured, Stormfly rose to land upon walkway just out front of Gothi's hut. Hiccup watched them though he continued to scratch the Flightmares' noses.

[Forgive me, alpha of the nest,] the daughter said softly, [but why?]

"Why what?" Hiccup asked, looking down at her.

[You could have run us both off, but you allowed us to feed. You kept a rival from attacking us. A rival that has followed us because she thought Mother's injuries meant she could easily take this feeding ground. You asked one of your nest's Elders to help my mother. Why?]

Hiccup tilted his head. "I will not lie. Had you continued to hurl insults or attacks against members of my nest, I would have had you both driven off, but you stopped. You both agreed to the terms I gave you. To not aid you after the deal was struck would have meant I dishonored myself and all I was taught." Hiccup shrugged. "Besides, you both have as much rights to live as those who live here do."

The daughter blinked but Stormfly returned. Astrid dismounted and aided Gothi down from the Nadder's back. While Gothi tended to the mother, Astrid moved to stand beside Hiccup. She placed a hand upon his arm then leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"Thank you."

Hiccup hummed, resisting the urge to kiss her as she leaned back. He could not move until Gothi was finished. He had deliberately approached the Flightmares because he would allow no else in the nest do so. He would keep all safe, even if he had to die for that to happen. That Toothless would die with him and he would leave his father and Astrid behind did cause regrets, but Hiccup would protect his tribe and his nest at all costs.

He blinked when she curled her finger under his chin and guided him to face her. His confusion cleared as she pressed her lips against his. He moaned and returned the kiss. A squawk from behind Astrid had both pulling apart. Hiccup looked over Astrid's shoulder as she turned to face Stormfly.

[Couldn't resist,] Stormfly said, chuckling.

Both Hiccup and Astrid snorted. Gothi finished with treating the Flightmare snickered. She then reached over and gently tapped Stormfly's jaw before shaking her head and finger at the dragon. She scratched out some runes and Hiccup's cheeks warmed. Astrid coughed.

[What did she write?] Toothless asked walking over.

Hiccup and Astrid both looked away. Gothi giggled and tapped her staff on the ground. Gobber ambled over and Hiccup felt his cheeks flame as his mentor gave a belly laugh. He looked at Stormfly.

"She be warnin' ye ta let dem kiss with everyone watchin' or they might wander to kiss where no one be watchin'."

Stormfly tilted her head, staring at the elder before turning to face Hiccup and Astrid. Her eyes narrowed. Hiccup wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole as Toothless began to chortle. The mother Flightmare began to chuckle. She looked to her daughter.

[See, daughter,] she said, [humans can hold honor and apparently can have a sense of humor. There is much we can learn from this nest.]

The daughter looked around but did not remove her nose from Hiccup's scratching fingers.

[The ancestors bring us strange things, Mama,] she said softly.

[True, but they also bring us great things. I think this nest qualifies as both and I am grateful your father beat the old Glow-eater who was here. He would not have appreciated this nest or the ones living in it.]

* * *

 **SnowBriar: I've only seen it once and that was when it was on Netflix. It was a good movie and I like the ending. Ooh, lynxes are beautiful, but honestly so are all the big cats of the world. Hookfang is a hoot in the shows. My grandmother and I love watching him confound Snotlout. Oh, I understand the having many books to write thing. I have two original novels sitting on the backburner as well as a Pokemon fanfic glaring at me for the attention I'm giving HTTYD :P Ah, Heather… she and her family will addressed soon. Hehe, Dagur is gonna be fun to deal with, as will some others that will appearing in this version of HTTYD.**

 **Kirika: I am grateful I have not disappointed you. And I'm glad you like the course of things. I hope you like how Finn's story unfolded. Also would you like to name any of the still unnamed dragons? We do have quite a lot living in the nest now.**

 **Anonymous Person: Ah, okay. I got the emails from your reviews and I so wanted to reply to them. I love speaking with my readers and love to answer non-spoiler-ish questions. I am impressed you got through both books and got to here. Two Worlds was a bit long. Hehe, it's likely the generator creator had dealings with the Warriors series when making the list of dragon names.**


	12. My Son Is Missing

Hiccup looked up at Toothless' soft grunt. Hoark walked into the Academy, glancing around. He spied Hiccup and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Hiccup nodded his head. He caught Astrid's eye and jerked his chin towards the entrance. She nodded but turned back as Phelgma called her name.

Just after Stoick somehow managed to convince Heather's parents to return to their island before winter, Phelgma had approached Hiccup with an idea. She and the other farmers often taught Viking children about plants native to the island. Some were good and edible, but others were best avoided unless you were apprenticing to Gothi. With dragons now living in on the island, Phelgma wondered if their young would need the same lesson. Hiccup loved the idea though he did ask her to add a lesson on what farming was. He had promised Firestorm but had been unable to deliver as Autumn wore down and Winter fast approached. Now that all harvests were in and secured, Phelgma had the time.

As Phelgma got Astrid to aid her, Hiccup followed Hoark out of the Academy. He smiled as he heard the gentle footsteps of his dragon brother walking behind him. To many that would have given cause for alarm, even now with peace between the dragons and humans. To Hiccup, it gave comfort.

They stopped at the edge of the sea stack used for wrestling and sparring duels during Thawfest. Hoark pointed down towards the bay. Hiccup looked down and his brow furrowed. He looked back up to the head shipbuilder.

"He say he need ta speak with ye, lad," Hoark said.

"Was there no Terror nearby, sir?" Hiccup asked confused.

The Terrors now prided themselves upon ferrying messages and Hiccup could see several Terrors hanging out around the docks and on various sea stacks scattered around the harbor.

Hoark cackled. "Oh, plenty. And plenty that offer ta come get ye, but I dunna mind a wee walk at times, lad. 'sides, ain't much shipbuildin' happenin'. More preppin' da ships fer winter. I dunna mind a break from da whale grease and sawdust."

"I see, thank you," Hiccup said climbing into Toothless' saddle. He stared at Hoark and tilted his head. "Would you like a lift down, sir?"

Hoark blinked. "Wouldn't that be too much fer Toothless?"

Toothless snorted. [If I can carry my brothers and Stoick, I can carry you.]

"Guess I can't argue with that," Hoark said laughing.

Sharpshot climbed over to hold the front of Hiccup's harness. Hoark climbed on and gingerly gripped Hiccup's shoulders. Sharpshot looked up at the man and chuckled.

[Toothless only goes fast when It's just us brothers out for a flight. And he's not going to let you fall.]

"That's reassurin'."

Hiccup grinned and tapped his brother's neck. "Toothless, down, gently."

[Oh, so not the Astrid Special?] Toothless asked, laughing.

"No, Toothless. Hoark still needs to work after this."

"I'm guessin' Astrid Special be da move Toothless did ta get Astrid ta apologize?" Hoark asked as Toothless rose into the air and glided down to the docks.

Hiccup chuckled. "She hates the name but Toothless and Sharpshot felt it was perfect."

Hoark snickered. "I can see why she be hatin' the name."

Toothless landed gently upon the docks near to where Hoark and his crew built and maintained the tribe's fleet. A group of four dragon, one group out of ten that aided those who worked at the docks, bowed to Hiccup when they spotted him. Hiccup smiled.

"Are you all having fun?" Hiccup asked.

[Yes, Alpha,] a grey Gronckle said, its voice male.

He and his friends straightened. A blue and gold Nadder flicked its wings.

[The fish getters love that we can carry their catches off your water dens,] it said, its voice also male. [They sometimes give us some of the fish.]

The grey Gronckle grunted. [I like to help your water den maker. I can lift the logs for him and he finds the best rocks when the day ends.]

Hiccup glanced to the other two dragons, a sliver-hued Zippleback and a red-orange Nightmare.

[I like to help both, Alpha,] the Nightmare said, its voice female. [It is amazing watching the den maker and his flock tend to those water dens. Seeing how much effort goes into keeping them floating, I feel bad for those I helped destroy.]

[We do,] the right head of the Zippleback began, its voice also female.

[As well,] the left head of the Zippleback finished.

"Water under da bridge now," Hoark said. "Hiccup, I be thinkin' the Scauldrons be wantin' ye out there fast like."

Hiccup nodded. He smiled at the four dragons. "Like Hoark said, the past is the past. We are a nest now."

[Aye, Alpha,] the Gronckle said. [Thank you.]

Hiccup waved and then tapped Toothless' neck. Toothless' wings flared and he flew out to hover near to the Scualdrons.

"Hello," Hiccup said. "Hoark said you needed to speak to me."

[Greetings, land alpha. Your nest-mate is correct. I face a problem.]

Hiccup tilted his head. From the voice he recognized the pod leader they had gifted those flowers to.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

[Our son is missing,] the second Scauldron said, it's voice female. [We were wondering if he has been here.]

Before Hiccup could answer the female Scauldron they rescued from Outcast Island lifted her head out of the water.

[Oh, forgive me, honored land alpha. I saw the other Scaulding-spitters and thought members of my pod had found me.]

"Actually," Hiccup said, "It's good that you came. This is the pod leader we met. His son is missing. Has any other Scauldrons been by here?"

The female tilted her head. [No, honored land alpha,] she said. [I have not seen any until today.]

Hiccup sighed then looked back to the two Scauldrons. "I'm sorry. She would have known if he came by."

The pod leader stared at the female Scauldron then looked to Hiccup. [I see. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. My son has just passed from youngling to adult so he has taken to wandering often. This is the longest he has been gone though.]

"I can ask some dragons to look out for him as they are out on patrols or helping our fishing ships," Hiccup said.

[Thank you, land alpha. That sets my mind somewhat at ease.] The pod leader looked to the female again. [Your pod is lost?]

[I was captured by some humans and the honored land alpha directed some of his nest warriors to free me. He has allowed me to rest in the waters around his nest until my pod can be found.]

[When were you captured?] the pod leader's mate asked.

[Three moon cycles ago.]

The other Scauldrons looked to each other then stared at the female.

[Your pod leader asked me not long after you were taken if I had seen you,] the pod leader said. [They have been scouring the waters searching for you. They have not come this way because they did not know the war between the humans and dragons had ended.]

The female squeaked. [Do you know which way they were going when you spoke with them?]

[To the southeast, not far from a Tusked-king's nest. I do not know if they are still there or not.]

[Thank you, pod leader.] The female looked to Hiccup. [Honored land alpha, I thank you for letting me rest here but I must travel to see if my pod is still there.]

"I understand," Hiccup said. "You are welcome back anytime and your pod can rest around Berk if they ever happen to come this way."

[Thank you, honored land alpha,] the female said lowering her head a bit. She then looked to the other Scauldrons. [If I see your son, I will tell him you a looking for him.]

[Thank you,] the pod leader's mate said.

The female then slipped back into the waters. Hiccup turned to the pod leader and his mate.

"That offer is for you and your pod as well," he said.

[Thank you, land alpha,] the pod leader said.

Hiccup went to say more but noted an approaching group of unknown dragons had several dragons resting on various sea stacks rising and screeching in the Old Tongue.

* * *

 **Kirika: Howdy. :) Oh, they'll be here. Heather will not forget those who helped and the odd way they were around the dragons living with them. Cool. I'm glad you have a great relationship with your brothers. Hehe, okie dokie, the names are now in the list I keep for when I write away from my computer.**


	13. Watch Your Tongue

**Please check the dramatis personae as a new dragon name for a different species has been added.**

* * *

The unknown dragons shifted to a hover just at the outer edge of the farthest sea stack. A light green and white Nadder stood at the edge, wings outstretched and screeched at them. Hiccup frowned as he realized the unknown dragons were Changewings. He looked to the pod leader and his mate.

"Excuse me," he said, "I think I should see what that's about."

[Of course, land alpha,] the pod leader said. [We shall take our leave. If our son returns we'll let you know.]

"Sure thing."

Before either Scauldron could slipped back into the water a blue Terror that had been with the Nadder on the sea stack came at them, flying at a fast clip. The Terror shifted to a hover in front of Toothless.

[Alpha,] the Terror said, slightly out of breath. [Forgive me, the Illusion-scales are asking to speak with you. They say a Scaulding-spitter is in their nest and is injured. They were hoping you could help him.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said, then looked to the two Scauldrons as they lifted their heads again. "Join me?" he asked.

[Thank you, land alpha.]

As they reached the group, the Scauldrons rose completely out of the water, hovering near to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup tilted his head.

"Everyone," he said, "go ahead and land on the sea stack. It'll fit us all."

The Nadder moved to the right and back as Toothless landed. The two Scauldrons landed to Toothless' left. The Terror that brought the message landed in front of the Nadder. The six Changewings landed with four in a half moon around the two in the middle.

[Hello again, alpha of this nest,] one of the two in the middle said.

Hiccup smiled as he recognized the voice. "Hey," he said. "You made it home, I see. Good." Hiccup then tilted his head. "The Terror said you have an injured Scauldron in your nest."

Hiccup noted the one of the left blinked while the male tilted his head.

[Is Scauldron the human name for Scaulding-spitters?] he asked.

Hiccup chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes, sorry. I'm still getting used to being able to talk with dragons. I keep forgetting we both have different names that we use."

The Changewing on the left tilted its head, gaze flicking between the male and Hiccup. The male chortled.

[I see,] he said. [Yes, a Scaulding-spitter saved a youngling of the nest when a land shake had some rocks falling off a cliff. Unfortunately, the rocks fell upon the Scaulding-spitter's wing. I spoke to my queen mother of your actions and she wished to know if you could aid our guest.]

"Sure," Hiccup said before gesturing to the two Scauldrons. "Their son is missing. Do you know if the one at your nest is male?"

[I believe so. They can accompany you to see if the injured one is their son.]

[Thank you,] the pod leader said.

"Sharpshot," Hiccup said, curling his neck. "Please go round up the available Riders."

[Sure thing, Brother Alpha.]

Sharpshot climbed onto Hiccup's shoulder, rising to a hover above both of his brothers. He chirped to the blue Terror. The Terror chittered, rising and following Sharpshot back to the village.

[The Tiny-fang called you brother,] the Changewing to the left of the male said, its voice feminine and also sounding musical.

Hiccup smiled. "He is my brother. As is Toothless here," he added, patting the top of Toothless' head.

Toothless lifted his head, cooing. The male Changewing turned to the female.

[I told you he was different than any human we have ever known,] the male said, sounding smug.

[You've given too many flights of fancy as we grew, brother,] the female said. [This tale of your rescue seemed like just another one.] She looked around. [But I see all the dragons around us and all are watching us like warrior guards. I see two Scaulding-spitters who I know are the leaders of their pod and yet react with respect to this human. I see a Spike-thrower act as if he is standing next to a king instead of a monster.]

[Watch your tongue,] the Nadder said before anyone could speak. [He is Alpha.]

The female Changewing stared at the Nadder. [You say that with such conviction in your voice.]

[Alpha saved us all,] the Nadder declared. [He freed us from a monster. He could have driven us away after we disgraced his nest. He didn't. He forgave us and welcomed us. My little sister can fly and play in the wind without worry she'll annoy anyone. My little brother doesn't have to live in fear that he'll be eaten due to a leg injury that occurred when he was a fledgling.]

Hiccup blinked, turning to the Nadder. "Is your sister the young gold colored Nadder that likes to spin and flip in the air over the north bay?" he asked.

The Nadder looked at him. [Yes, my alpha,] he said lowering his head and spreading his wings. [She and my brother were some of last eggs laid before you freed us.]

"I remember her," Hiccup said. "Toothless, Sharpshot, and I were flying over the north bay and saw her. When she saw us she landed upon a nearby sea stack and just laid down. It took a long time before she explained she was terrified that she was to be punished."

[The monster you freed us from demanded silence in the nest and that no dragon fly unless we were bringing her food. Fledglings had to be taken away to teach flight.]

Hiccup blinked. "And you said your brother's leg is injured?"

[He tumbled off an edge before his wings were strong enough to hold his weight. We could never rested fully because I had to keep that monster from noticing him and thus always moved from one den to another.]

Hiccup frowned. "Noticing him?" he asked though he had a gut-feeling he knew what the Nadder meant and knew he would not like the answer.

[The queen demanded perfection and weakness was eaten to keep the nest strong.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. His gut was right. He hated that answer. He had once regretted they had been unable to speak to the queen dragon, now that they knew dragons could speak. Not anymore. That monster did not deserve to explain why she thought her nest should be ruled like that.

Sharpshot landed upon Hiccup's shoulder before he could respond. Out the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw his brother looked between the Nadder and the Changewings before curling his neck so he could stare at Hiccup in the eyes.

[Which one was rude to you, Brother Alpha?] he asked.

Hiccup blinked. "None," he said. "I don't think the female meant an insult by her comment."

[I did not,] the female said. [And I apologize if that was how it sounded.] She looked to the Nadder. [You seem young but you only speak of your siblings. Forgive me if the question is intrusive but where are your parents?]

[My father was eaten just after my mother laid the clutch that contained my little sister and brother. Father did not want to leave his mate but the queen demanded food. Father was unable to return with anything and that monster called Mother out and made her watch as Father was eaten. Four days before the eggs were to hatch, Mother refused to go get that monster food. Mother and three eggs were eaten. A Rock-biter who I had befriend and I held my brother and sister's eggs in our mouths to hide them.]

Hiccup's hands tightened around the handles upon Toothless' saddle. He felt his brother's muscles tense. He heard Sharpshot hiss. The female Changewing stared at the Nadder with wide eyes. The male Changewing looked as if he would kill the monster himself. The other Changewings looked at each other and then stared at the Nadder.

Hiccup heard several gasps and looked over his shoulder to find all the Riders except Torgeir hovering on the their dragons just over the water behind everyone. Each human had varying looks of disgust and angry covering their faces. Hiccup guessed they had heard at least part of the Nadder's story.

[You did this world a great service by killing that fallen queen,] the female Changewing said, pulling Hiccup's attention back to the front. The female sighed, shaking her head. [Had I known the conditions I would have pushed for all dragons not in her nest to kill her.] The female then looked back to the Nadder. [Will you accompany us? My mother is the queen of our nest. She and several warrior guards are with the Scaulding-spitter. Once he is well and able to return to the sea, my mother wished to speak with the alpha who freed my brother here. I think she would be well advised to hear your tale, young one.]

In answer the Nadder looked to Hiccup. Sharpshot shifted so that he was holding onto the clawholds and not in Hiccup's line of sight. Hiccup turned to the Nadder.

"You're welcome to come along," he said. "And when we get back, will you please bring your brother, sister, and the Gronckle that aided you to the village? I think the tribe needs to hear your tale as well."

[As you wish, my alpha.]

"While you are telling us, I'll see if Gothi can help your brother."

[Thank you, my alpha,] the Nadder said and bowed again.

[Is this all who are to accompany you, alpha of this nest?] the male Changewing asked.

"Yes," Hiccup answered.

[Then allow us to be your honor guard. Our nest is soon to have hatchlings and the parents are less than pleased about all the commotion.]

Hiccup gestured and the Nadder and the Scauldrons rose off the sea stack. Hiccup was not surprised that Astrid and Stormfly came to hover at his left. It did surprise him that the Scauldrons moved to allow that. Neither had been around when the betrothal had been struck and had only met Astrid once. He then remembered Astrid stood at his side and held his hand and Stormfly had chirpped at the pod leader. He wondered if Stormfly had explained Hiccup and Astrid's relationship then. That would explain the Scauldrons' actions.

The male Changewing chittered and pulled Hiccup's attention from his throughts. The four others moved away, coming to hover at different points around the entire group. The male looked to Hiccup and lowered his head.

[Follow us, please.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, well, we shall see. Hn, I can say this: Dagur will not appear until the next book. This deals with events that happen over the winter. The next is gonna deal with that meeting Stoick spoke of. Dagur and several others will appear then.**


	14. Greetings And Welcome

They arrived to find a Scauldron laying upon a rather long stretch of beach. Its right wing had several boulders piled upon it. Hiccup winced. Even from this distance, Hiccup knew the wing was broke. This would hinder things.

Roughly twelve Changewings stood in positions around the Scauldron, looking every inch the posted guards Hiccup's dad sometimes used during festivals around Berk. Four Changewings removed the boulders from the Scauldron' wing. Four others oversaw everything. Two of those four gave the impression they were guarding the two in between them.

All the dragons on the beach and the cliff overlooking the beach, turned as Hiccup and those with him landed. Hiccup did not dismount. None of the other humans dismounted either. Toothless and Sharpshot had informed all of them not to get down until welcomed by the rulers of the nest.

The four who oversaw everything walked closer. The Changewings that had acted as the group's honor guard bowed to the bright red-orange and the darker orange Changewings in the middle of the four. The honor guard then walked away, joining the other posted guards watching in silence.

[Greetings, Mother, Father,] the male Changewing said, tipping his head towards the same red-orange and darker orange Changewings. [The alpha I spoke of has agreed to aid the Scaulding-spitter. The two other Scaulding-spitters are the pod leaders of a local pod and believe our guest is their missing son. The others with us are the alpha's honor guard and the warriors he ordered to free myself and two other dragons from those honorless humans. Well, except for the young Spike-thrower. Sister asked he accompany us.]

The red-orange Changewing looked around. Yellow eyes lingered upon Hiccup, the pod leader, and then upon the young Nadder. They returned to Hiccup.

[Greetings and welcome,] the Changewing said, her tone as musical as her son's. [My son speaks highly of you,] she added staring at Hiccup intently. [Most unusual for a dragon to do so of a human.]

"Greetings, queen of this nest," Hiccup said, tipping his head as Sharpshot advised him to do on the flight over. He looked to the darker orange Changewing and tipped his head again. "Greetings, um, I guess, king of the nest. Thank you for your gracious welcome."

The queen blinked. Her mate chuffed and his eyes dilated. The two honor guards looked at each other then at Hiccup and tilted their heads.

[A human with manners,] the king said softly, shaking his head.

Hiccup glanced over his left shoulder as he heard something rustle. His brow furrowed. The young Nadder looked agitated. Hiccup caught Stormfly's eye and tipped his head toward the young Nadder. Stormfly gently flicked her tail, tapping the other Nadder on the wing. He looked at her. She shook her head. He lowered his gaze to the sands. Hiccup turned back. He noted both the king and queen were watching.

The queen blinked and her gaze shifted to the pod leader. [Greetings, pod leader. Is this your son?]

[Greetings, queen of this nest. Yes, he is our son. Your son said he saved a youngling of your nest?]

[Yes, my youngest daughter in fact.] She looked over her shoulder then back to the pod leader. [I fear his wing is broke.]

Hiccup did dismount at that. He looked to the pod leader first. The injured Scauldron was his son after all.

"May I approach your son, sir?" Hiccup asked.

The pod leader looked to the queen. Hiccup blinked and began to worry as the Changewings around him began to chirp.

[You ask his permission?] the queen asked.

Hiccup faced her. "One of the dragons back home explained one had to ask the eldest in a flock before approaching a certain member of that flock. I'm guessing a pod is the same as a flock and he is the pod leader. So I guessed that made him the eldest of the pod."

The queen tilted her head. [You would not seek my permission?]

Hiccup tipped his head. "As soon as he gave his answer I would have asked your permission to walk anywhere. I will not go where you have not welcomed me, queen of this nest."

The queen blinked. [Most odd,] she muttered. [By all means, approach and see what can be done with my guest.]

"Sharpshot, please remain with Toothless," Hiccup said, curling his head right.

[Brother?] Toothless and Sharpshot questioned at the same time.

"I'll be okay," Hiccup said. "She gave me permission to approach but did not give either of you that. Please stay here."

Sharpshot slowly crawled down Hiccup's arm and sat down upon Toothless' saddle. Hiccup scratched both of his brothers then scooted around the far right honor guard. The Changewing did not stop him but he felt the gaze of all the Changewings as he walked over to the Scauldron.

"I'm going to look at your wing," he told the Scauldron, stopping in front of him. "Is that okay?"

The Scauldron scoffed. His upper lip curled back. [Why should I let a human touch me?]

The tone conveyed the dragon's disgust. That earned him a snarl from Toothless and Sharpshot. Stormfly chirped, sharply. Hiccup heard the sound of a wing being extended and looked over. Hookfang had a wing over the young Nadder, who glared at the Scauldron. Hiccup cleared his throat. The young Nadder looked at him. Hiccup lifted an eyebrow. The Nadder lowered his gaze and the spikes on his tail flattened.

[Son,] the pod leader said, [watch your tone and your words. This is the land alpha we are allied with. You will respect him.]

[Why should I? Humans don't respect us.]

[Not true!] the young Nadder screeched. [Alpha respects us. Alpha saved us!]

Hiccup hurried over, stopping in front of the Nadder. He did not want anyone in his nest to offend the leaders of this nest. He was certain the Nadder attacking the Scauldron that saved their child would qualify.

The Nadder turned his head right then left. Hiccup lifted his hand and turned his gaze. Murmurs built among those watching that did not know what Hiccup was doing. Hiccup did not have to wait long, feeling warm scales press into his palm and warm air pass over his hand as the Nadder took several deep breaths. Hiccup turned back. He lifted his other hand, placing it upon the Nadder's lower jaw. The Nadder purred as Hiccup scratched his nose with one hand and jaw with the other.

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered. "Thank you for defending me but I'm not offended by the Scauldron's words. Pain makes dragons and humans do and say things they don't mean. And even if he does mean his words, I'm still not offended. I don't expect everyone to like me." Hiccup gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I'm still getting used to the ones that do like me."

The Nadder blinked. He trilled something that sounded comforting. Hiccup smiled.

"Can you do me a favor?" Hiccup asked, keeping is voice low. "Can you stand with Stormfly? I would feel better if you were watching over Astrid."

[I will guard your queen with my life, my alpha.]

The Nadder moved to stand on Stormfly's right as there were no dragon from Berk there. Hiccup stepped to Stormfly's left. Astrid stared down at him, eyes narrowed. Hiccup placed a hand upon her shin then pointed two of his fingers from his other hand towards his own eyes before cutting his gaze towards the young Nadder. Astrid frowned but nodded her head. Hiccup took a moment to run his thumb along her shin. He then scratched Stormfly's wing joint before moving away.

"May I look at your wing?" he asked the Scauldron when he reached the young dragon again.

The Scauldron stared down at him then huffed an agitated breath. [Do as you will, human. I have no choice in the matter.]

"Everyone has a choice," Hiccup said.

[Actually,] the queen said from behind Hiccup, [in this, he does not.]

* * *

 **SnowBriar: Hn, that may or may not happen in this story. Eh, she got what she really wanted though. A chance to go beyond the break water and explore and now everyone can do it. My goal is to have both original novels published. That's a lot of fandoms running around. And Redwall is awesome. I love those books. Aye, there'll be more OCs both human and dragon, don't worry. Gyda returns soon. She's still in new grandmother mode with the hatchlings, as well as aiding some of the young dragons learn the Common Tongue. And Torch will make an appearance but like with everything else, it'll be different than the shows. Poor Gyda and her family are seriously confused by the changes :p**

 **Kirika: Hehe, yep, very interesting. And there are way too many ideas for this version of HTTYD running around my mind to fit them all into one or two, even three stories.**


	15. I Need You Calm

Hiccup turned around to face the queen, tilting his head.

[He has saved my daughter and that grants him our help. Right now you are that help and he would well be advised to remember that.]

The queen stared over Hiccup's shoulder as she said that. Hiccup heard a rustle. He turned back, finding the Scauldron had lowered his head.

[As you wish, queen of the nest,] he said, sounding resigned.

Hiccup did note that neither of the Scauldron's parents protested the queen's harsh tone to their son. He made a mental note to ask Toothless and Sharpshot later. If they were to be speaking and interacting with more leaders of flocks, pods, and nests, Hiccup knew he needed to know how not to offend the other leaders. He did look to the two Scauldrons. He had a question that needed answering right then.

"Sir, ma'am," he began, "can you spray water without heating it?"

The pod leader blinked. [And unusual question, land alpha,] he said. [Why do you wish to know?]

"I know Tidal class dragons can't stand being out of the water too long. I'm not sure how long we'll be and I didn't want his skin to dry out."

The pod leader smiled. [I see,] he said. [Again you show your wisdom and care, land alpha.] He looked to the queen. [May my mate and I keep our son's skin hydrated?]

[Of course,] the queen said before looking to the other Changewings and chittered. [They now know that your spitting is not to been as an attack.]

[Thank you, queen of this nest,] the pod leader said before he and his mate walked back into the waves lapping the shore.

They both gathered a mouthful of water before heading over to their son. The pod leader waited until the last boulder was removed and the Changewings and Hiccup were out of the way. He then gently sprayed his son with the water, careful to not hit the injured wing. The mother then sprayed her son's back, also careful to not hit the wing. The young Scauldron hummed, staring at Hiccup. The parents stepped back and smiled at Hiccup.

[I see why my mate has allied our pod with you,] the mother said.

Hiccup smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. He coughed before turning to the Scauldron. He slipped around to look at the wing and winced again. Bone jutted up and down but not through skin. Hiccup turned to the royal pair.

"Ma'am," he began, "do you know where we can get some young trees about this big around?" he asked holding his hands up with the longest finger and the thumbs of both touching.

[How will trees help?] the king asked.

"We can fashion them into a splint to keep his wing straight while the bone heals," Hiccup said. "We'll also need some vines to tie the splint together."

The queen blinked. She looked over her shoulder and chirped. The four that had removed the boulders flew up and inland. They returned soon. Two carried the trees Hiccup asked for while two carried many vines. They laid them down near to Hiccup. He smiled.

"Thank you," he said to all of them before they could move away.

The Changewings chittered and Hiccup got the impression that they were surprised. One Changewing tipped its head before the four returned to their spots near to the cliff face. Hiccup turned to the royal pair.

"May some of my friends approach?" he asked. "I will need their aid."

[Any who are needed may do so,] the queen replied.

Hiccup turned to his friends. "Gyda, Snotlout, and Fishlegs," he called.

All three dismounted and walked over to him. He saw Astrid glare at him. He looked to the young Nadder and then faced his intended again. She sighed and tipped her head. Hiccup smiled. He still needed someone to keep an eye on the Nadder and he trusted Astrid and Stormfly to do so.

"Snot, you and Fish, sheer the bark off those trees and make sure no splinter is sticking out," Hiccup said.

The two boys moved to the trees. They pulled belt daggers and went to kneel. A loud screech on the cliff had everyone looking up. A slightly smaller Changewing hissed down at Snotlout and Fishlegs. Hiccup moved over, looking up and holding his hands out in a placating manner.

"They won't hurt anyone," he said softly. "I promise."

[You lie!] the Changewing screeched. [Humans with weapons can't be trusted!]

It opened its mouth. Green acid shot out. It sizzled against an iridescent barrier. Hiccup heard snarls and a young sounding squawking hiss.

[Let me up!]

Hiccup spun. Shadowfire sat upon the young Nadder. Stormfly had her beak in front of the Nadder's. Hookfang, Toothless, and Meatlug kept an eye upon the Changewing.

"Gyda," Hiccup said, gesturing to the Scauldron, "ease his pain. Guys, sheer those trees."

He rushed to the Nadder before the words were all the way out of his mouth. Stormfly moved back. Hiccup dropped in front of the Nadder, grabbing his jaw.

"Calm," Hiccup said.

The Nadder crooned, his eyes alternating between dilating and slitting.

"Calm," Hiccup repeated, firmly.

The Nadder whimpered. [He flamed you, my alpha.]

Hiccup ran his fingertips over the top of the Nadder's muzzle. "Elder Gyda had my back," he said, softly. "We are guest here. I should have told them what I was going to have Snotlout and Fishlegs do. This was on me."

[But, you're…you… He shouldn't have tried to kill you. You can't die, my alpha. I don't want to live in a world like before. I don't want to live in any other nest but yours.]

"Shh," Hiccup soothed. "I need you calm, young one."

The Nadder crooned but Hiccup felt as the dragon began to relax. Hiccup looked up at Shadowfire and nodded. Shadowfire moved away. The Nadder stood. Hiccup stood with him, still scratching the Nadder's beak.

"Will you be okay?" Hiccup asked.

[I will try to remain calm, my alpha.]

Hiccup scratched the Nadder's jaw. "Just please stay with Astrid and Stormfly."

[None shall harm your queen, my alpha. That I vow.]

Hiccup stepped back. Sharpshot crawled up and latched upon the harness' clawholds. Hiccup curled his neck.

"Brother?" he asked.

[The queen of this nest said all who are needed can approach and you need a guard.]

Hiccup sighed but did not tell Sharpshot to get down. In truth he missed having his brother's weight upon his back. He looked up, catching Astrid's gaze. She stared down at him, eyes narrowed. He subtly shook his head, his gaze cutting to the young Nadder. Astrid's eyes narrowed more and her hands gripped the handles upon Stormfly's saddle until her knuckles were white. Hiccup expected her to disregard his wish and dismount anyways.

* * *

 **Kirkia: Actually it more that he's not real sure what he's supposed to do when meeting another nest's leader. This is really all new territory for him. And the prince of the nest did give an overall introduction but did not tell Hiccup to give individual names. Hehe, Hiccup is confused but the dragons are more confused by him. He acts like no human they have ever seen :p**


	16. My Son's Actions Upsets You?

**The dramatis personae will be updated with new dragon names for known species.**

* * *

Astrid took a deep breath but remained upon Stormfly's back. She did look towards Toothless.

"Go with him," she said softly

Toothless snorted as if that was a foregone conclusion. Hiccup shook his head, turning around. He stopped short. The male Changewing rescued from Outcast Island had the attacking Changewing on his back. The male had his bared fangs a hair's breadth from the other's exposed neck. Hiccup quickly looked to the royal pair. Both stared at him and not their son. Hiccup opened his mouth only to have the queen speak before he could.

[You are an honored guest here,] she said, [and you are an alpha in your own right. He is young and in training, but we do not attack without cause. Your honor guard members did not offer harm.]

"But I didn't explain what they were to do," Hiccup said. "I should have remembered that three hundred years of war makes both sides jumpy. How was he to know we use our weapons as tools from time to time because we have no claws?"

[Precisely because you have no claws,] the king said. [A warrior guard has to be observant and calm in any situation. _That_ was neither.]

Hiccup frowned. The queen tilted her head.

[My son's actions upsets you?]

"No. Yes." Hiccup sighed. "I'm not really sure, ma'am. I know about training and teaching but that just seems… well, I really should have explained and he thought he was doing the right thing."

[Sometimes what is thought right is wrong,] the queen said softly, [and what is thought wrong is right. The young one has a chance to right this offense against you and if he is smart he will remain in his training. If he is not, he will be placed elsewhere. A warrior guard has to have sense.]

Hiccup grimaced. The queen's comment did not mean the same, but they and his nervousness over this whole thing brought comments he had heard most of his life to mind. Too often villagers walking by or stopping by the forge would say the same thing, especially after one of his screw-ups. _The lad has less sense Odin gave a common yak and should be placed somewhere secure during raids or he will destroy more than the dragons_. Then his father started to listen and had him shoved into whatever house or building was nearby. That prompted those same villages to say something different. _The lad should have the smarts to stay where he is put, too bad he don't. Odin preserve our poor chief._

[Alpha who saved my son,] the king said, yanking Hiccup from his memories, [you command a mage?]

Hiccup blinked, glancing at Gyda before looking back to the king. "She said I'm her liege lord but only in regards to her magic." Hiccup shrugged. "She's one of my closest friends."

The king tilted his head and trilled something that sounded questioning. Sharpshot chortled and nuzzled against Hiccup's head.

[Yes,] Sharpshot said, [he is always like this.]

Toothless warbled something that had all but the bonded dragons blinking. The royal pair shared a glance. The daughter stared at Hiccup then looked to Toothless and trilled. It sounded as if she was seeking clarification for whatever Toothless said before. Toothless replied with another warble. Hiccup turned away, heading over to check on the progress of the saplings.

[You do not demand to know what was said?] the queen asked.

Hiccup faced her. "I trust my brother," he said smiling. "If he feels the need to speak in the Old Tongue I don't mind. I actually like the sounds and the fact they will still use them. If it's something I need to know, he'll tell me. He always does."

The queen stared at Hiccup and then shook her head. [How did all of this come about?] she asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand the question."

[How did a human become an alpha that commands the loyalty that young Spike-thrower showed? How does a human act like a dragon and understand honor, wisdom, care, compassion, and trust?]

Hiccup blinked. He glanced down, noting how close Fishlegs and Snotlout were then looked over to the young Scauldron before facing the queen again.

"Um, may we get the splint upon the Scauldron and get him back into the water? I'll tell you the story after that. I dislike knowing he's in pain and out of the water."

[Scauldron?] the king questioned before anyone else could speak. [And earlier you said something about the Scaulding-spitters being in a Tidal class. What does that mean?]

"Scauldron is the name humans gave the Scaulding-spitters," Hiccup said.

[Just like a human to name something without knowing its real name,] the Scauldron said.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder. "Before Gyda's magic allowed us to understand the Common Tongue, we couldn't ask the dragons," he said. "We didn't even know we could talk to them." He turned back to the king. "Tidal is the class we placed dragons like the Scauldron, the Thunderdrum, the Sand Wraith and others that primarily live in or right near the water and don't use fire as their primary breath attack."

[Thunderdrum? Sand Wraith?]

[Deaf-bellower and Sand-spitter,] Toothless said.

The king blinked. [Dare I ask what the human name for my kind is or what class we were put into?]

"We call your kind Changewings because you can hide by changing your scales to mimic whatever you are standing by," Hiccup said. "And until now you were in the Fear class but we're gonna move you soon."

[Move us?]

"My friend, Fishlegs, and I are rewriting the Book of Dragons and changing many things about the class system and what dragon goes into which class."

[I see,] the king said blinking. [What class will you put us in now?]

"Mystery," Hiccup said then frowned. "Though even that isn't a good name now that we can actually learn about the dragons from the dragons themselves, but," Hiccup shrugged. "We don't know what else to call it."

The king chuckled. [I actually like that name. It sounds intriguing and we Illusion-scales are very intriguing and mysterious.] He said that while winking at Hiccup. [What are the other classes?]

Hiccup glanced to Snotout and Fishlegs to measure how close they were to being finished. He looked back to the king. They had the time to answer that question though nowhere near the time to tell the story of how the Berkian nest came to be.

"Strike, Stoker, Boulder, Sharp, Tidal, and the two new ones, Mystery and Tracker."

"Saplings are ready, Hiccup," Snotlout said just as Hiccup closed his mouth.

Hiccup blinked when many of the close standing Changewing guards glared at Snotlout.

* * *

 **Kirka: Hehe, Hiccup and Astrid's non-verbal way of communicating has always been something I loved about them, but Astrid also understands he is trusting her to keep that young Nadder from causing an incident and hasn't asked anyone else to do so. She'll still speak to him about all of this later when it's just them and their chaperones, but she knows that right now she can't go against his wishes. That would cause a different incident than the Nadder retaliating against insults or attacks upon Hiccup.**


	17. Let's Get Him In The Water

The Changewing guards did nothing more. Hiccup frowned but knew he had bigger issues to contend with. The Scauldron's parents were keeping his skin hydrated but they avoided the wing. Hiccup could tell from the tip of it that it was drying out. They needed to hurry.

"Ruff, Tuff, please come here," Hiccup called. "Gyda, are you still doing good?"

"Aye, alpha," Gyda said.

Hiccup blinked as those same guards shifted their gaze to Gyda and smiled. Hiccup placed that in the mental list to ask Toothless and Sharpshot about later as the twin reached him. Hiccup grimaced, knowing the young Scauldron was not going to like what came next, but knowing that it had to be done. Hiccup turned, looking up at the Scauldron.

"We have to realign the bone in your wing before we put the splint on," he said softly. "Or it can heal wrong and you won't be able to fully open or close it. It's going to hurt."

The young Scauldron grunted. [Do as you will, human.]

Sharpshot grunted. [If you're not going to call him by his title, at least call him by his name. It's Hiccup, not human.]

"Easy, brother," Hiccup said softly. "He's in pain and is stuck on this sandy beach under that sun."

Sharpshot grunted again. Hiccup reached up and scratched Sharpshot's head. Sharpshot cooed. Hiccup grinned and then looked to Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Think you two can hold one sapling under the wing and one above the wing so the twins can lash them together with the vines?"

The queen chirped. Hiccup's eyebrow lifted as two of the Changewings that removed the boulders and got the trees and vines stepped close to Snotlout and Fishlegs.

[We shall help hold them,] the one who tipped its head said, it's voice male and as musical as the others.

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you." He looked to the Scauldron. "Can you lift your wing at all?"

[Not far.]

[Lift it as far as you are able,] Toothless said, [then rest it upon my back and wings.]

He walked around behind the Scauldron. With a grunt and hiss the Scauldron slowly lifted his wing. The broken half dragged the sand. Toothless nosed under and spread his wings. The Scauldron lowered his wing and breathed a sigh of relief as Gyda placed her glowing green hands back over the break. Snotlout grabbed one end of a sapling and Fishlegs grabbed the other. They moved over. Gyda stopped using her healing spell. She stepped out of the way as the two positioned the sapling under the wing. The two Changewings, having seen what the humans did, mimicked them but held their sapling over the top of the wing. Gyda stepped back to the break. Hiccup moved to her side. He gently gripped the bone on one side of the break. Gyda gripped the other side. Hiccup nodded once. Both tugged sharply. The Scauldron yelled. Hiccup's jaw clinched.

"Lash it!" he cried.

The twins hurriedly tied the saplings in place with Toothless closing the wing on the side they worked then reopening it when they were done and repeating the action for the other side. As soon as the saplings were secured, Gyda's hands glowed green once more and the Scauldron hissed in relief. Hiccup's jaw loosened now that the procedure was over. He stepped back and looked up.

"Let's get you in the water," he said. "Sir, ma'am," he added looking to the pod leader and his mate. "Go back to Berk, please. You can rest in the coves and inlets around the island until his wing heals."

The young Scauldron blinked. [You will let myself and my parents rest around your nest?] he asked.

"Yes. You are hurt and shouldn't really swim or fly with a broken wing or it can heal wrong. The waters around Berk are calm. You'll be left be to rest, if you're worried the humans will bother you. When I get back, I will ask our healer to see if she can put something on your wing so you're not in pain all the time. She might have to reapply it many times before you're completely healed so that's the only time you'd be bothered. If you don't want the medicine I'll tell everyone to just leave you be."

[The mage is not your healer?] the queen asked.

"No, ma'am," Hiccup said looking at her. "We have an elderly woman who has been tending the tribe's wounds since long before our mage was born."

Gyda snorted and shot Hiccup a bemused look. Shadowfire, standing with the others, snickered. Toothless chortled. Astrid stared at him with a lifted eyebrow but a smile playing around her lips. Sharpshot snickered as well. The rest of the Berkians that knew of Gyda's origins either snickered or snorted. Hiccup grinned and turned to Toothless.

"Okay, bud, let's see about getting him into the water."

[Land alpha,] the pod leader said, [we can aid him. I would rather your brother's coverings not get wet.]

"Wouldn't be the first time," Astrid muttered.

Toothless chortled. [You still love me, Lady Alpha,] he said as he slowly moved aside so the pod leader could ease under his son's wing. [Remember, I showed you the beauty of the wind and the sky that night.]

"Yes, after you almost drowned me," Astrid returned, giving Toothless a pointed look.

[The young Nadder called this female your queen,] the Changewing queen began before anyone else could speak. [And your… brother called her 'lady alpha'. My son neglected to mention this when he introduced you all,] she finished with a flick of her eyes to her son who was atop the cliff speaking to the attacking Changewing in soft tones.

Hiccup stared at Astrid and smiled. "She's my intended," he said. "We haven't had the.. er.. mate-hood ceremony yet. We are still considered too young by the healer of our tribe and as she's the one who performs human mate-hood ceremonies, we have to do as she says."

[Humans do not have you perform their mate-hood ceremonies?] the king asked. [But you are the alpha of your nest.]

"Um, humans didn't really know how dragon society handled anything," Hiccup said. "We didn't even know dragons had a society until Gyda's magic allowed us to talk to each other. So we didn't know alphas oversaw mate-hood ceremonies."

He watched as the Scauldrons eased into the waves and when they made it passed the break water, he turned to Snotlout and the twins.

"Go with them," he said, "and help them get settled in a bay or inlet close enough Gothi can help. Then Snot, go get Gothi and see if she can ease his pain. Then please let Dad know what's happened. I'm sure he's worried about us right now."

"Sure, Hiccup," Snotlout said moving back to Hookfang.

Hookfang bowed to Hiccup and Snotlout slipped into the saddle. The twins cackled and moved to Barf and Belch. The Zippleback bowed to Hiccup before pulling their maneuver of grabbing the wrong twin only to put them in the right saddle.

"Ruff," Gyda said, "will you please tell Frost and Pale I'll be back as soon as I can?"

"Was going there when we got them settled anyways," Ruff said, grinning. "I can play with the hatchlings then."

"No, I will," Tuff protested. "They like me better anyways."

"Oh, no dear brother," Ruff said as Barf and Belch rolled their eyes and flew up into the air. "They love me."

Hookfang grunted something in the Old Tongue as he rose that sounded as if he was resigned to his fate. The king cackled.

[Oh, alpha that saved my son,] he said, [you have an interesting nest. I would like to visit it sometime.]

"Sure," Hiccup said as the small group heading back home began to fly away with Ruff and Tuff still arguing about who would play with the Ice Terror hatchlings. "Any of this nest is welcomed to visit."

[Who are Frost and Pale?] the queen asked. [And why did the two humans that look alike speak of playing with hatchlings?]

Gyda looked to Hiccup. He frowned but gestured for her to go ahead. Gyda turned to the queen and tipped her head.

"Frost is Frostfire," she said. "He is my oldest son. Pale is Palewing, his mate. The hatchlings are theirs. And now that I know those two are going to play with my grandkids, I just know I'm gonna have to undo all the chaos inducing pranks they try to teach them."

"Imagine if they start teaching Ringfire's hatchlings," Fishlegs said before shuddering.

"Oh, now I have a headache," Gyda muttered as she rubbed her forehead.

[You raised a dragon?] the queen asked.

"Two," Gyda said. She pointed to Shadowfire. "He's my second son. His name is Shadowfire."

[Mother,] the son said, looking down at everyone. [I believe this one has seen the error of his way.]

[Then rise and correct your wrong, young one,] the queen said.

The young Changewing rolled back to his paws. He stared down at Hiccup then lowered his head and his gaze.

[I am sorry,] he said softly. [I should have never tried to attack you.]

"Can you look at me?" Hiccup asked, softly.

The Changewing slowly lifted his gaze. Hiccup smiled.

"This war caused a lot of problems and harm to both sides," he began. "It also caused a lot of mistrust and fear. I am sorry I didn't explain and put you in a position where you felt your nest was in danger."

The Changewing blinked. [My king and queen were correct, I should have stayed calm and observed, not jump to conclusions.]

"We all make mistakes," Hiccup said, still smiling. "Best thing is to learn from them."

[You accept his apology?] the son said, looking down at Hiccup.

"I do."

[Do you grant him mercy or do you believe he should be punished by being removed from his training?] the son asked.

"I give him forgiveness."

That cause all the Changewings to chitter and it all sounded as if they were surprised. The queen stared at Hiccup and then shook her head.

[You are not human,] she muttered. [No human holds the wisdom you do. No human forgives as you do.]

"Hiccup has the heart of chief," Gyda began softly, "the soul of a dragon, and the mind and will of a king."

The queen stared at her then looked over her shoulder and chittered something in the Old Tongue. Hiccup blinked as the young Changewing he had just forgiven bounded into the trees behind him only to return and fly down to the beach. The Changewing placed a bundle of sticks and leaves upon the ground at Gyda's feet, making sure he did not come close to Hiccup. The Changewing then bowed to his king and queen before returning to his post.

[Please,] the queen said, nose pointed to the pile. [Though the sun shines, the wind bites with cold. I know that is not good for humans. Make your fire and please explain how your nest came about. How you came about, alpha who stands as human but acts like an Elder dragon.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Um, google translate has your last sentence as 'I love your partner'. I'm guessing you meant Hiccup and Astrid's partnership? If so, I agree with you**

 **Anonymous Person: Uh..as of right now… five books in total. TSTAE and TWOF then this one, the one that deals with the Thing and some other stuff that I ain't gonna spoil right now and one that deals with the Edge and may or may not lead right into the second movie. We'll see how that goes. It also is likely that there'll be a sixth one. We'll see how chatty Hiccup is with his tale. Hehe, actually that was just the king being curious. He's always been curious about humans and now has a chance to speak to one. The queen is still reeling from the confusion Hiccup has caused her. She's not quite sure what to make of him yet.**

 **K. H: Hey, welcome and thanks for reading and reviewing. Wow, I'm impressed. The second book is long. I'm glad you like Gyda and her kids. They are fun to write. Actually they weren't growling. They were glaring at Snot because he called Hiccup by his name and not his title. They are coming to respect him, even if they are confused by him, and they felt it wrong for Snot to address him so informally. They don't know he and Snot are actually kin.**


	18. Campfire Tales

**New dragon name for known speices is given in this. Dramatis personae will be updated. :)**

* * *

Toothless spat a low-level flame. The queen looked at all the humans as the kindling caught fire and crackled with warmth.

[None of you flinched,] the queen said softly.

"We trust the dragons now," Hiccup said, smiling. "We know it was their fallen queen who was responsible for the war."

[Fallen queen?]

[Mother,] the daughter said moving to stand at her mother's side. [This is why I asked the young Spike-thrower who so zealously guards his alpha to come. He has a tale of life in his previous nest that may give context to the human alpha's story.]

The queen turned to the young Nadder. He stood straighter.

[Please, young one, give your tale that I might begin to understand all of this,] the queen said.

While the Nadder repeated the story he gave before they left, Astrid dismounted and walked over to join Hiccup, Gyda, and Fishlegs by the fire. Stormfly stayed near to the Nadder, as did Meatlug and Shadowfire. Hiccup suspected they did so to give the Nadder some moral support. Hiccup smiled at Astrid as she neared him. He reached for her right hand. She lifted an eyebrow but took his hand, then leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"We are talking when we get home."

Hiccup swallowed hard. He knew she had been annoyed by his requests that she not leave the young Nadder. He just hoped he had not annoyed her to the point she refused to have anything to do with him for several days. An occurrence Gobber said his mother did to his father just before they found out about his mother carrying him. Hiccup would freely and ,without shame, loudly admit that being in Astrid's presence was addicting.

She understood him in ways no one really did. Gyda had been right in that their minds often came to the same conclusion on things even though they took different paths to get there. She listened when things got difficult and his past seemed to grip him by the throat. She still pushed him to do his best every day, no matter if it was in the forge, in the Academy, helping his father, helping the dragons, or in his lessons with Mrs. Hofferson. She never let him settle for an even keel. He did not want that to end at all, much less for days at a time.

The Nadder finished his tale, prompting many Changewings to growl softly. The royal pair shared a glance and then the queen lowered her gaze to the sand, sighed, and shook her head.

[I had no idea she had fallen so far,] the queen whispered. [Nest leaders are bound though. We have been bound since civility laws were created. There was too much fighting and killing before and it was feared that we would lose all the dragons. Now no honorable nest leader can assault another nest unless they were wronged by the other nest. She never bothered myself or my nest.]

Toothless grunted. [I was Nest Protector,] he said. [It was my job to keep raiding flocks safe. My rank meant she somewhat trusted me.] He took a deep breath. [She was annoyed with the fact the food was becoming scarce from just raiding humans. She wanted me to scout other dragon nests for more food after the raid where my brother shot me out of the skies.]

The queen blinked. [Excuse me?]

Toothless sighed. [She wanted to expand the raids until all the humans and dragons near her were being attack and stolen from.]

[She ordered you to scout other dragon nests?] the king asked,

[Yes. I wasn't able to though. Brother knocked me from the skies and my left tailfin tore off in the crash.]

The queen blinked. [He harmed you and you still call him kin?]

[My brother was not accepted by the humans of his flock. Much less by the nest he lived in before it became the combined nest it is now. They wrongly assumed his small frame meant less strength and less power. To prove himself he created a thing to shoot one of those rock-rope things for him. It bound my wings and paws and I crashed into the trees.]

Toothless walked over and curled his tail around Hiccup and Astrid. He made sure that all who could were able to see the fake tailfin. He even flicked his real fin so they could see the other did not move.

[When he found me,] Toothless continued, [he pulled a tiny blade and held it up, declaring he would kill me, remove my heart, and take it as proof to his father. I accepted my fate. My wings, paws, and tail were too bound and I was in too much pain to defend myself even though my mouth was free to flame him.] Toothless curled his neck to stare at Hiccup. [My brother cut the ropes and freed me instead of killing me that day.] Toothless turned back to the queen. [I knocked him flat, roared in his face, and tried to fly off. I crashed into a cove and that's when I realized my tailfin was gone.]

[But a grounded dragon does not survive long,] the king said. [Even if there is food and shelter available.]

"Um," Fishlegs began softly, "can you explain why that is?"

The king turned to Fishlegs. [And you are?]

Fishlegs squeaked. "Oh, sorry," he said dropping his gaze. "I should have asked Hiccup if I could ask you. I'm Fishlegs. I…I love dragons and Meatlug and I are going to write down all the correct knowledge of every dragon."

The king tilted his head and then chuckled. [An Elder in the making then,] he said. [Those that can fly slowly die when they are unable to do so,] he added, a solemn tone to his musical voice. [It is not a pleasant or painless way to die either. They start off not wanting to eat or drink at all and then, well, I think you understand what happens after that.]

Hiccup winced. Toothless either felt the movement or knew his brother well enough because he shifted and laid the top of his head against Hiccup's frame. Hiccup, without thought, curled his right arm around Toothless chin, holding his brother close. There was silence for several heartbeats then Toothless lifted his head and turned back to the royal pair.

[My brother found the cove and me. That first day we just stared at each other. I did not know at the time why he returned and I was very confused. I thought I had made it clear he was to stay away from me.]

"Gobber said dragons always go for the kill," Hiccup said for the Changewing's benefit. "But you didn't. I wanted to know why."

Hiccup knew Toothless had not forgotten the images from Gyda's home. No one who saw them and regained their memories could forget them. The Changewings, though, did not know about them. Gyda's true origins were a more closely guarded secret than the fact that dragons could talk. Alvin the Treacherous knowing whatever Dogsbreath was able to tell him before dying was bad enough. No one wanted that knowledge available to just anyone.

[Who is this Gobber?] the queen asked.

"Our tribe's blacksmith," Hiccup answered.

The Changewings blinked.

"Uh, he makes the weapons that we use and well as other things the tribe needs for everyday life," Hiccup clarified. "He also was the teacher for the Dragon Training." Hiccup winced again. "That's where we learned to fight dragons."

[Sensible,] the queen said, nodding her head.

Hiccup's eyes widen. "But, uh, ma'am, we learned to kill dragons there. Whoever did the best won the honor of killing a dragon in front of the tribe."

The queen smiled gently. [Young alpha,] she said, [even now we train our young to fight against dragons. Civility laws are grand but, sadly, not all dragons abide by them. Given the tale the Spike-thrower and your brother have told, this fallen queen was one such dragon.] The queen paused and looked out towards the water. [Sometimes when the cold freezes the seas solid we are beset by a flock of arrogant Tail-stingers. Their leaders have always rejected civility laws.]

"Tail-stingers?" Hiccup asked. "I'm sorry, I don't know that one."

Sharpshot climbed up to sit upon Hiccup's shoulder. [Your old book showed them,] he said. [They are the dragons that can't fly and use a tail stinger to render their prey motionless.]

"Oh," Fishlegs squealed. "Speedstingers. They are bipedal and quick. We knew they traveled in packs. We didn't know they could walk over ice."

Fishlegs paused, looking around and Meatlug waddled over. She bumped him with her right hindquarters and Fishlegs smiled. He reached into the bag secured to the back of Meatlug's saddle then sat down in the sand near to the fire. He opened the journal Hiccup made for him and began to write. Hiccup watched the king walk around and look over Fishlegs' shoulder. Fishlegs, for his part, glanced up and shifted to allow the king to see the journal.

"I take notes all the time," Fishlegs said, "so I can add them to the new Book of Dragons. Hiccup will come along and we both refine the notes and Hiccup draws the dragon. Hiccup's a really great drawer. He drew Toothless with a stick."

The king chuckled. [Definitely an Elder in the making,] he said. [Only an Elder can speak that much that quickly and not loose breathe.]

[Should be careful our Elder doesn't hear you, Father,] the son said coming down from the cliff and joining his parents and sister.

The king snorted. [I am not afraid of that old female,] he said but immediately glanced around.

Hiccup got the impression the king was actively searching to make sure this Elder was not present. The queen snickered.

[Not afraid, my love?] she asked before winking at him and getting a snort from him and giggles from her children in return.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, modern technology. Sometimes it works wonders. Sometimes you just want to hit it. Yep, but we can't really fault the son though. He didn't know when he introduced them. I fear for any hatchling with the twins around. I know that they will want to teach them all their prank-pulling ways. Which will give their poor mothers and fathers headaches**


	19. Now I Understand

The king moved back to stand next to his mate. The queen nuzzled him then looked to the dragons still standing away from the others.

[Please join your alpha,] she said before looking to Hiccup. [Please, make yourselves comfortable.]

Hiccup smiled as the other dragons came closer. Stormfly sat down near to Astrid, only separated from her rider by Toothless' tail. The young Nadder sat next to her. Shadowfire moved around them and laid down in a straight line behind his mother. She sat down and leaned against his foreleg. Toothless shifted back a bit and laid down. Hiccup and Astrid sat down, leaning back against him. Sharpshot moved around to lay in the sand near to Hiccup's knee.

The queen smiled and then chirped. The Changewing guards chittered back at her. She tilted her head then looked around trilling something that sounded questioning. The guards responded. The queen blinked then looked to Hiccup and tilted her head.

[You have managed to intrigue my warrior guards,] she said. [They are requesting to be allowed to remain and hear the rest of your tale.]

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said, worried he had offended the queen.

The queen laughed. [Do not fear, young alpha,] she said. [I am actually happy about it. As you said, the war caused issues for everyone. It is a good thing that they wish to know more about you and your nest. Your nest is close to ours and you have already shown your honor and wisdom both in saving my son and in aiding the Scaulding-spitter, even to the point of letting them rest near to your nest.]

The queen chirped and the guards responded with a trilled noise that sounded happy.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Um, okay," he said. He looked to Toothless. "Wanna continue, bud?" he asked, not all that comfortable giving his story.

He had not wanted to be the storyteller when they told the Elders but he had promised them. While he technically promised the queen as well, Toothless had already begun. Toothless smiled and turned back to the royal pair.

[Brother came back to the cove,] Toothless said, [bringing me a single fish.] Toothless tilted his head and curled his neck. [Brother, why only one that day? You brought a small catch after that.]

Hiccup blinked. "Um, one fish was all," he paused and cleared his throat. "It was mine. The others I fished for. The eel though I got from the Great Hall."

Toothless stared at him. Hiccup watched as his brother's eyes widen.

[Brother, that fish was your share of your nest's catch that day? And you gave it to me? Why?]

Hiccup squirmed. "You were hungry and I.." His voice trailed off.

[You?] the queen prompted.

Hiccup sighed, knowing he would not get out of this. "I'm used to eating just the evening meal."

"Hiccup?" Astrid questioned.

Hiccup grimaced. "It was made clear to me that eating with the tribe more than once unless I had to be there made people ill," he whispered slowly and softly, fighting to push each world past dead lips.

["What?!"]

Hiccup jerked as all his human friends, all the Berkian dragons, and the royal flock shouted that question in one voice.

[Brother?] Toothless asked.

"Who, Hiccup?" Astrid questioned at the same time.

Hiccup closed his eyes. "It was a long time ago. Just before I turned thirteen. It doesn't matter now."

He felt Astrid's hand as she gently squeezed his arm. "Who, Hiccup? Please tell me."

"Oh, no," Fishlegs moaned. "I think I know. Baneson, He made a big deal about being the one to keep the morning and mid-day meals," Fishlegs paused and closed his eyes in a wince, "nuisance free," he finished in a whisper.

Hiccup flinched. He heard Astrid suck air through closed teeth.

"Why?" she asked and her tone told Hiccup she would not stop asking until she found out the reason.

Hiccup sighed. "He blamed me for his father."

"But you didn't kill Wolfsbane," she protested. "A dragon did."

"His axe shattered. It was my job to maintain them. Wolfsbane wouldn't let me touch his. He said I would curse him in battle if he let me work on his weapon. I should have insisted. It was cracked. I could see the cracks. He wouldn't listen. He…he just walked away."

"Hiccup, please look at me."

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up at her. She framed his face with her hands.

"It wasn't your fault. Wolfsbane knew your job was to maintain and keep weapons sharpened. He chose to disregard Gobber's orders and paid for it."

[I think I'm beginning to see why you strove to prove yourself to the other humans,] the queen said. [This Baneson that kept you from eating with your nest-mates, has he seen the error of his ways and apologized?]

Hiccup pulled his face from Astrid's hold, though he wanted to remain with her hands on his skin. Her touch was fast becoming as addicting as her presence. He turned to the queen.

"No, ma'am," he said. "He and his mother left the island before I met Toothless so he does not know everything that has happened."

[He left the nest?] the king asked.

"Uh, no. He and his mother are still apart of the tribe but her family is from another..er.. nest. Her brother passed away and she and Baneson went to spend time with her mother and other siblings."

[So, it is likely he will return?] the king asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said, slowly. "I think they are due back before the first snowfall."

[I see,] the king said, eyes narrowing into slits. [Your brother spoke of your father, young alpha. Did he not reprimand this Banson?]

Hiccup winced. "Dad…Dad, didn't know. I never told him."

The king blinked. [Why?]

Hiccup looked down at his metal leg. "Dad never listened to me," he whispered. "Not until . .. until I woke up after the battle at the fallen queen's nest."

[Woke up?] the queen asked.

"I lost my leg in that fight and was put into a healing sleep by our Elder."

[This fight?] the son began, [how did it go?]

Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes. Toothless cooed.

[My brother won the right to kill the Flame-skin that left here.] Toothless said. [In doing so, he angered the female who will become his queen. She sought him out and found out about me. To keep her from telling on us all, brother directed me to catch her when she ran. He wanted to show her the beauty and majesty of dragons. I wanted to give her a life lesson on attacking my kin.]

[What did you do?] the king asked, tilting his head.

Toothless chortled. [Every insane flying trick that I knew.]

The king blinked and began to cackle. [Oh, to have seen that show.] The king looked to Astrid. [I take it you either apologized or came to some form of a truce, given that you were still here and soon to be the queen of the nest.]

"I apologized and Toothless began to fly calmly," Astrid said. "I got to touch a cloud and saw our village from the skies. I couldn't think of dragons as the monsters we were taught they were after that."

[Unfortunately, in my zeal to teach her, I strayed to close to the fallen queen's nest and could not get free of a returning raiding flock before we all wound up in the nest. That is how brother and Lady Alpha learned of the true reason for the raids and what she did to those who did not bring enough food back.]

"She ate a Rock-biter," Hiccup whispered, "all because it had a single fish. She ate a Double-mind while trying to get to us after she realized we were there and the whole nest panicked."

[I see,] the Changewing queen said. [And is that when you fought her?]

[No,] Toothless said. [I returned them to the cove. Lady Alpha wanted to call the humans warriors. Brother worried they would kill me and asked for a day.] Toothless looked towards Hiccup and tipped his head.

Hiccup sighed. Toothless knew what happened at the arena but the Changewings did not know that. "I faced Hookfang, the Flame-skin, and tried to show my tribe that dragons were not monsters to be killed. Dad spooked him and, in the chaos, Toothless came to defend me. He was captured and I.. I was disowned."

[Disowned?] the king asked, eyes again slitting. [Your father?]

Hiccup winced. Astrid leaned over and curled her arm around his waist.

"Tell them, Hiccup," she whispered. "It will help them understand."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "He said I had thrown my lot in with the dragons and was no Viking and no son of his."

The king gave a low growl. Hiccup jerked and stared at him.

[A father does not act that way,] the king said. [Not an honorable one. You did no wrong, young alpha. Even if you were at war, giving and granting mercy is a noble thing. Only monsters seek to kill and destroy all.]

"Dad's apologized," Hiccup said quickly. "And he's changed. It's not a perfect relationship that he and I have now, but we're working on it. Together."

The king stared at Hiccup for a long moment then nodded his head. [Should that ever change, young one, I will gladly become the father you need.]

Hiccup blinked. "Um, thank you," he said, not really sure what to say.

The king tipped his head once but did not look to his mate or his other children. Hiccup looked to Toothless only to find him giving his gummy smile. Toothless then looked to the queen.

[I was strapped to one of the human's water dens and then taken back to the fallen queen. All but a few of the humans went with us and attacked the mountain. The dragons inside fled. Not that I blame them. None of us wanted to protect that female anymore. The humans' attack and the dragons fleeing caused her to fight and just before she could kill my brother's father, my brother and the other human younglings arrived on dragons. It ended up that my brother and I faced that fallen queen ourselves. Brother directed me to trick her into the skies and shoot her wings. We taunted her to dive at us and when she built her gas, I spun and fired into her throat. She tried to stop her fall but the fire inside and the damage to her wings caused her to hit the ground and explode.]

[You fired the final shot?] the daughter asked.

[On my alpha's order,] Toothless replied.

[I see,] the queen said, looking to Hiccup. [The dragons of that nest now see you as their alpha due to you killing the fallen queen. And given the Spike-thrower's story, I understand why he is so loyal to you or why he said he did not want to live anywhere else.]

She shared a look with her mate and he nodded his head. She then looked to her children. The son quickly nodded his head. The daughter stared at Hiccup for a long heartbeat then looked to her mother.

[I don't think we could do better, mother,] she said.

The queen tipped her head then faced Hiccup. [You have shown me you are an honorable human and have proven my son was correct in his praise of you. We are all in agreement with this, our nest stands as allies to yours, young alpha.]

Hiccup blinked. "You're sure?" he asked shocked.

The queen smiled. [We are sure. Do you accept?]

"Yes," Hiccup said. "Uh, do have I to do anything?"

The queen chuckled. [No, just agreeing has finalized the agreement.] She looked over her wing. [Tell the other warrior guards,] she ordered. [The young alpha and his nest are welcomed and should any be in need of aid, all are to aid them. Should any be attacked, all are to defend them.]

[Aye, my queen,] every Changewing warrior guard, even the one who shot at Hiccup before, coursed.

Hiccup blinked though he noted all the Berkian dragons but the young Nadder looked a bit surprised and a lot proud. The young Nadder looked around then looked to Hiccup and smiled. Fishlegs lifted his gaze from the journal and Hiccup watched as his friend realized just what this meant. Gyda was grinning. Astrid smiled at him proudly. Hiccup faced the queen. He tipped his head.

"Thank you," he said.

[No,] the queen said. [Thank you.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, the Changewing Elder is a lot like Gothi. It shall be interesting when those two meet, do you think?**


	20. Tribe Helps Tribe

**A new Berkian joins the dramatis personae.**

* * *

As they neared Berk, Hiccup curled his neck. Sharpshot crawled up onto Hiccup's shoulder.

"Go tell the Nadder to get his sister and brother and the Gronckle that helped him and bring them to the plaza," Hiccup whispered.

[Sure, brother.]

Sharpshot flared his wings, rising above Hiccup's head. He banked left to come alongside the Nadder. Hiccup heard several chirps and squawks then heard the Nadder chirp. Hiccup looked over his shoulder as the Nadder tipped his head in Hiccup's direction and then banked out of the group and headed north. Sharpshot returned to his place upon Hiccup's back.

Hiccup waved to some dragons out on the sea stacks around the harbor. The dragons all bowed to him. Hiccup coughed and pointed to the inlet just under Gyda's house and to the left of the Academy. They could see Stoick, Gothi, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ringfire and the three Scauldrons lingering near to the beach leading into Ringfire's cave. Just as they landed, Hookfang and Ringfire bowed to Hiccup. Stoick looked up from where he watched Gothi spread some ointment upon the young Scauldron's wing.

"Ah," Stoick said, walking over, "Snotlout and Hookfang tell me ye met with Changewings while helpin' this lad. Did that meetin' after go well?"

"The Changewings allied their nest to us," Hiccup said.

Stoick clapped Hiccup's free shoulder. "Well done, my boy," he crowed.

Hiccup blinked and set back a bit, still unnerved by all that had been revealed in the meeting with the Changewings. His father's praise, while welcomed, was a bit too much right now.

"Dad, can we get the tribe to gather in the plaza?" Hiccup asked, hoping to divert his father from any more heartfelt congratulations.

Hiccup knew he could not take them right now. Each time a new part of his past no one had ever noticed came to light, he felt raw and venerable. He just wanted to let the Nadder tell his story and see if Gothi could help the Nadder's little brother. He then wanted to take a flight with Toothless and Sharpshot and breathe again.

"Is somethin' wrong, son?"

"No, the Changewing..uh.. princess, I guess that's what she's called, asked a young Nadder from here to go with us because he told of his life in the monster's nest. I think the tribe needs to hear it too, and his little brother might need Gothi's help."

Gothi looked up as she placed her jar of ointment into a small bag at her feet. She stared at Hiccup and tilted her head.

"His little brother fell off a ledge when he was younger and hurt his leg. I was hoping you might could look at it and see if there's anything we can do for him."

Gothi tapped her finger to her chin then reached for her staff. Snotlout, who was holding it, handed it to her. She smiled at him then etched some runes into the sand. Hiccup looked down then up at Gothi.

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

Gothi gestured to the young Scauldron and the etched some more runes into the sand. Hiccup looked up at the water dragon.

"She said the ointment has to be reapplied ever other day as your wing heals. Are you okay with that?"

The Scauldron blinked. [You would allow me a choice?] he asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to ever force something upon any human or dragon. I detest slavery in all forms."

The Scualdron sighed. [I am a fool,] he said.

Hiccup frowned. "No, you're not."

The Scauldron shook his head. [I was there the day you gave my father those flowers. I placed the small catch of fish upon your water den. Father told me to get all I could carry. I purposely did not. I thought your entire 'gift' was a ploy to cause us to let our guard down and then you would either kill us or capture us. Even when you aided me in the Illusion-scales nest, I thought it was all a trick and that you could not possibly be what you said you were. What the other dragons called you. Now I see I was wrong.]

"What changed your mind?" Hiccup asked, curious.

[Being here. The dragons are free to fly and fish and no human yells at them. No human tries to harm them. I watched a Flame-skin bring a large fish to a tall human male and the male toss it for the dragon to catch. The dragon was laughing and enjoying playing with the human.] The Scauldron sighed, then lowered his head. [Can you give mercy to a young fool who thought he knew everything?]

"No," Hiccup said and the Scauldron jerked and looked up. Hiccup smiled. "I give you forgiveness."

The Scauldron shook his head. [I see now why Father allied our pod with yours,] he said. [Thank you, honored land alpha.]

Hiccup's smile grew. "You're welcome," he said. "So, are you going to be okay with Gothi coming to put the ointment on every other day?"

[Yes,] the Scualdron said. He turned to Gothi and tipped his head. [Thank you, Elder Gothi for your help.]

Gothi grinned and curled her finger. The Scauldron lowered his head and Gothi reached up and scratched the Scauldron's chin. The Scauldron cooed.

"Okay, son," Stoick said. "Let's get everyone to the plaza."

* * *

They landed and all the riders dismounted just as the Nadder, his sister, a small red colored Nadder and a youngling beige colored Gronckle landed. The smaller Nadder stumbled a bit but did not fall, even with his right paw twisted at a strange and wince-inducing angle. Gothi shuffled over and knelt next to the Nadder's leg. The young Nadder chittered and looked to his brother. Hiccup walked over. Before he could speak or try to calm the red Nadder, the female flopped onto her back at Hiccup's feet and crooned sadly.

Hiccup stopped and knelt beside the female. He turned to Toothless.

[She fears she has angered you with her playing in the wind and that's why they were all summoned,] Toothless translated.

"Oh, no," Hiccup said, sitting down fully beside the young female. "You're not in any trouble," he said. "I like that you fly and play in the wind like that. You'll never get into trouble for having fun unless that fun hurts another, you understand?"

The female chirped and Hiccup felt his heart break at the hopeful tone.

[She said, 'We not be eaten?'] Toothless whispered.

Stoick knelt. "Son?" he asked.

"It's part of the older Nadder's story, Dad. Um, can we get the tribe here so everyone can hear it?"

"Sure, son," Stoick said, standing and moving away.

Hiccup heard his father's bellow but turned to the young female instead.

"You'll never be eaten, little one," he said. "Please stand up."

The female rolled to her paws. Toothless aided her to stand fully. Hiccup held out his left hand, palm's facing her, and turned his gaze. He heard the female chitter and Toothless answer with a soft warble, then felt warm and soft scales press into his palm. Hiccup turned back and smiled. He then began scratching the female's beak. She cooed and her eyes dilated then closed. Hiccup blinked as she felt into his frame and nuzzled against him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the dragon.

"Shh," he said, feeling her tremble. "You're safe. Your brothers are safe."

She made a whispered chitter. Hiccup looked to his brother.

[She said, 'Thank you, Alpha.']

Stoick returned before Hiccup could reply. A good portion of the tribe that could come were behind him. They gathered in a ring around the plaza. Hiccup looked up at the older Nadder but Gothi standing and looking towards him caused his attention to shift. Gothi moved around so he could see and etched something in the dirt upon the stones. Hiccup read it and frowned.

"If we can turn it and keep it splinted it will heal. Not perfectly, but he will be able to fly, land, and carry small things with nothing more than some pain that your ointment can ease?" he asked, trying to clarify the somewhat lengthy set of runes.

Gothi nodded. Then etched something else. Hiccup sighed.

"You don't know of anything that could turn it and keep it straight?" he asked.

Gothi shook her head.

"I do," Gyda said. "Back home healers had to straighten twisted arms and legs often. I've seen the device they used. I can describe it and how it functioned so you could make one."

Hiccup nodded his head and then looked to Gothi. "Can you put some of that ointment on him now. I suspect that leg gives him pain."

Gothi nodded and turned back to the red Nadder. Hiccup looked to the older brother.

"Go on," he said softly. "Tell them your story."

[Aye, my alpha.]

The Nadder began and Hiccup watched his tribe. He saw as their wide eyes narrowed and their jaws began to clench. Hiccup hummed and the thing within him purred. The youngling in his arms cooed and nuzzled closer just as her brother finished. Hiccup blinked though when Meatlug waddled away from Fishlegs and Boulder who had also come to the plaza. She stopped and sat down beside the older brother.

[My father and mother,] she began softy, [found that nest long after myself and my two siblings became younglings. That fallen queen demanded we find her food to prove our loyalty. Father and Mother refused. They knew the queen had forgotten what it meant to be a dragon. That monster ate both of them. She then looked to myself and my siblings. I had to submit or she would have eaten them as well.] Meatlug's eyes narrowed. [She ate them anyways when they failed to bring her food the following moon cycle.]

[I had a fight with my father,] Hookfang began, causing everyone to look at him. [I left our den. My brother followed me. Trying to get me to come home. We both ended up in that nest. That monster sent my brother out. The raiding flock he went with returned. He did not. One of the raiders said he died defending another Flame-skin from some humans. I led my brother to that monster and she sent him to his death.]

[We are the,] Barf began as they, Sugar and Spice, and two dejected looking Thorston twins walked over from Gyda's home.

[Only members,] Belch added.

[Of our flock to,] Barf continued.

[Survive her hungry,] Belch finished only to have both twins hug both heads and for Sugar and Spice to nuzzle them all.

Hiccup watched his father walk over and place a hand upon Meatlug's head. The Gronckle looked up at him. Hiccup did as well. Stoick had a sheen to his eyes that Hiccup recognized. Though his father's brow was furrowed in anger, Hiccup knew his father had tears in his eyes.

"Never again," Stoick whispered. "I knew ye dragons call my boy yer leader but as a father and as the chief, I will say this: Never again will anyone treat ye like that monster treated ye. And ye all are part of the tribe."

Meatlug cooed and nuzzled against Stoick's leg. Hiccup noted the older brother, the Gronckle, and the red Nadder looked confused. He then heard Toothless warble something that sounded as if his brother was explaining. All three dragons nodded their heads.

"Chief," a new voice said, "Young Hiccup, may I speak ta da older Nadder there?"

Hiccup turned, finding Dervla stepping out from the crowd of Vikings. The normally quiet woman did not speak at tribal gatherings. She had once been a thrall given to Stoick by an arrogant chief of a distant island that no longer visited Berk. Stoick had order the man gone and then freed the woman. She became the tribe's tailor after everyone was able to convince her she was truly free.

"Go ahead, Dervla," Stoick said.

Instead of moving, Dervla looked to Hiccup. He blinked but nodded his head. She smiled and walked around to stand in front of the older Nadder. He tilted his head back and forth to see her and she purposively moved so he did not have to.

"Yer brother need ta be close fer Gothi ta fix him's leg. Ye all can stay with me. I live in a hut next level down. It be no cave, but it be dry and be close enough fer Gothi."

The Nadder blinked. He looked to Hiccup. [Alpha? I'm sorry. I don't understand.]

Hiccup sighed, sadly at the worried tone in the Nadder's voice. Hiccup suspected the dragon feared he was going to cause offense.

"She's letting you, your brother, and your sister-"

"And da Gronckle."

Hiccup blinked then smiled. "And the Gronckle to stay with her while Gothi treats your brother's leg."

The Nadder turned to the woman. [Really?]

Dervla smiled. "Aye. Like da chief done said. Ye be tribe now. Tribe help tribe."

* * *

 **Kirka: Nope, he didn't. But he has a whole bunch of dragons to help him now. Aye, Astrid is his rock. Toothless and Sharpshot are his brothers and their bonds are special and unique in their own rights but Astrid's love and support keep Hiccup standing.**


	21. Never Again, Hiccup

As most of the tribe aided Dervla in getting her new house guests settled, Hiccup took the chance to speak to Gyda.

"Please draw that device you spoke of," he whispered. "We'll discuss it later."

Gyda stared at him then nodded her head. She glanced at Shadowfire. To Hiccup's surprise, the bigger dragon moved around so that he shielded Toothless from Stoick's line of sight. Hiccup blinked then stared at Gyda, eyebrow lifted. She smiled then cut her eyes towards Toothless. Hiccup tipped his head and walked around Shadowfire. He climbed into Toothless saddle. His dragon brother began to run back towards the upper level of the village.

Hiccup glanced back over his left shoulder to see Shadowfire, Hookfang, Wingblaze, Barf and Belch, and Sugar and Spice standing in a way that blocked the tribe's view of the path up. He also noted Stormfly stood in a way to watch him, Toothless, and Sharpshot leave, but not draw attention to the fact she could see. Astrid was not in Stormfly's saddle and Hiccup remembered she had been aiding Gothi get the injured Nadder settled in Dervla's home.

Hiccup had a feeling she would not be pleased that he had slipped away or that the others appeared to be aiding him, but Hiccup knew he had to. Whenever anxiety struck, Hiccup would climb into Toothless' saddle and just fly. Sometimes Toothless would perform tricks, usually when they reached the maze of sea stacks that had become their place of refuge. Dragons from the nest did use the sea stacks while on their patrols but Hiccup noted that whenever he and his brothers were out there, the dragons steered around them. Upon asking Toothless, Hiccup had learned that the bonded dragons had explain Hiccup's need to be away when things overwhelmed and the rest of the nest quickly agreed to keep an eye on the area but not bother Hiccup if he was there. At least if the reason was something less than a life or death matter.

Now, as they reached the sea stacks, Toothless began a series of twirls and barrel rolls. Hiccup was able to let his mind clear as he instinctively shifted the tailfin to accommodate the movements. Toothless always did this whenever Hiccup needed to get away. They would fly for what seemed like hours, doing different aerial tricks. Sharpshot would hold the front of Hiccup's harness so that Hiccup did not have to worry the wind would rip the smaller dragon off. His brothers knew him well and this time away from the tribe and the responsibility placed upon his shoulders always let Hiccup recover and breathe again.

Soon, even the energetic Night Fury tired and landed upon the sea stack. Hiccup dismounted and sat down. Toothless curled around him and Sharpshot laid down in his lap. For several heartbeats, only the sounds of the waves below and the sea birds all around the sea stacks could be heard. Hiccup closed his eyes.

A soft squawk that sounded both sorry and questioning, had him opening them again. Stormfly, with Astrid upon her back, hovered just off the sea stack. Hiccup patted the ground beside him. Being away from the tribe was one thing and something he found he had to do at times. Being away from Astrid for too long was another thing and everything within him protested the thought of doing so. Besides, she did want to talk to him over his keeping her back at the Changewing nest. Now seemed the better time for that conversation. At least out here, the whole of the nest would not hear her tell him off and then fly away. Hiccup was certain that would be how this went. Astrid did not take well to being told to stand back when something happened.

Stormfly landed and lowered so Astrid could slip out of the saddle. Hiccup noted that Sneaky hopped off Stormfly's back as well. Sharpshot moved out of Hiccup's lap, walking to stand next to his intended. Stormfly remained where she was. Toothless shifted his tail back in an invitation for Astrid to come closer. Hiccup's brow furrowed when she did not. His heart began to freeze in fear. The thing within him seemed to rail against the thoughts of Astrid yelling at him and then leaving that swirled in his mind.

Astrid sat down near to Hiccup's left knee and kept her gaze upon her hands laying in her lap. Hiccup frowned.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup began, thinking that he should at least start with that.

Maybe apologizing for what he did at the Changewing nest would cause her to think better of him. They were betrothed. The contract was signed and the bride price was paid. Breaking the contract now would dishonor both families. When they were ready, they would be married before the gods and then entire nest. This did not mean Astrid would be happy about it.

The thing within him roared at him in protest for his thoughts but his mind could not see how Astrid could stand his actions. He had kept her from doing something she wanted just because he feared the young Nadder would offend the Changewings. That the action she wanted to preform was to probably stand at his side and guard him against the unknown dragons did not lessen Hiccup's fear that he had finally annoyed her to a point she could not take. That she kept saying she was not going away also did not lessen his fear. The fear lived within him, rising whenever he felt overwhelmed and not much could lessen it or cause it to quell.

"Why?" she asked, her gaze jerking up to focus upon him. "I should be apologizing to you, Hiccup. I never.. I never noticed that you were not a morning or mid-day meals. I should have. Even with our stupid thoughts back then, you deserved to eat. I failed you again."

Her sorrow evaporated his fear. Hiccup knew that any fear he held or would ever hold over his past and his tribe returning to their old belief of him always ran when faced with an upset Astrid. He set forward, reaching for her. She stiffened when his arms encircled her, but she fell into his embrace a heartbeat later. Hiccup gently tugged. Astrid scooted closer and end up in their favorite position. She sat between his legs. Her back rested against his chest. His arms encircled her waist. Her head laid back upon his shoulder. His chin sat upon her shoulder.

"You didn't fail me," he whispered. "I didn't tell anyone."

"I should have seen it. I should have noticed you only came into the Great Hall in the evenings or whenever we had to have all the tribe in there. I should have made sure you ate."

Hiccup tightened his hold. She did not fight the action. The thing within him purred louder when she began rubbing her thumbs over his hands.

"No one noticed, Astrid, not even Gobber," Hiccup whispered, his eyes closing. "If anyone should have it would have been him and Dad."

"But-"

"Shh. I don't hold that against you, Astrid."

"Hiccup-"

"You didn't fail me, Astrid, not over this. And you've already apologized."

Astrid sat up. Hiccup released her. She shifted to face him, her hands framing his face.

"Never again," she whispered firmly. "No one is keeping you from eating with us. No one is ever going to blame you for anything, ever again, Hiccup. I will not allow that. I vow this, Hiccup. No one is going to hurt you like we all did before Toothless. Never again."

Hiccup's hands reached for her again. One rested upon her back. The other lifted to bury into the loose hair right at her scalp. He pulled her close. His lips slanted over hers. His heart soared and the thing within him purred as she returned the kiss. The purr grew louder as she tugged him close. He moaned when she buried a hand into his hair and her other hand kneaded his back. They kept the kiss soft, a mutual agreement to not push too far. Neither wanted their parents to feel their dragon chaperones failed and insist upon human ones that would stop moments like this.

After what Hiccup was certain was an entire minute and an entire hour in one, his lungs' demands for air made him pull back. He sighed and hummed as Astrid leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you," she whispered.

Hiccup blinked. "You're not mad at me?"

Astrid lifted her head to stare at him. "Mad? Why- Oh, the young Nadder." Astrid sighed, placing her forehead against his once more. "You trusted me to keep him from dishonoring you."

"You keep telling me you always have my back," Hiccup whispered, "but I know you didn't want to be a babysitter."

"I said I would support you, Hiccup. That may mean I have to support your choices even if I don't like them. It wasn't even being a babysitter that I disliked. It was not being able to stand beside you and keep you safe. We didn't know how that Scualdron would react or how those Changewings would have handled us being there." Astrid lifted her head and framed his face again. "I love you, Hiccup, and no one, human or dragon, is allowed to hurt you ever again."

Hiccup captured her lips again. She pressed into him. The purr in his ears drowned out the waves and the sea birds. Fear rose again, whispering new words of being inadequate and unworthy for Astrid. The thing within him snarled at fear but the words did not fade entirely until Astrid began to moan as his lips left hers and trailed kisses along both sides of her jawline before claiming her lips once more. Hiccup felt the thing within him wrestle fear into submission as Astrid held him as if she would never let him go.

* * *

 **Kirka: Hehe, it is awesome to watch him learn to lead.**


	22. Snowfall

Hiccup awoke to crooning dragons. He blinked sleep from his eyes and found his brothers looking out the roof opening. He set up, reaching for his metal leg and strapping it on before getting out of the bed and moving over to his brothers. He shivered as a cold gust blew some snow into the opening. Sharpshot, sitting on top of Toothless' head, looked at him.

A shrill scream reverberated the room, and Hiccup's skull, before his brother could say anything. Hiccup stuck his head out the opening, shivering in the biting wind and feeling snow gather upon his head. The scream echoed again. Hiccup spun and hurried down the stairs and out of the house.

Stoick grabbed him just as his metal leg hit an icy patch and he began to fall. Hiccup grunted, shaking his leg and muttering under his breath. His father did not respond. Hiccup frowned, looking up. The scream echoed again, sounding closer. Toothless and Sharpshot rounded the corner of the house just as Mulch and a clearly distressed Bucket came up the stairs from the plaza. Hiccup frowned. Bucket was holding his head and wailing in pain as Mulch aided him to walk.

"Mulch?" Stoick asked as the men reached them.

"Oh, Chief, Bucket's bucket be tightenin' up 'gain. Ye know what means?"

Stoick sighed, running a hand over his face. He looked down at Hiccup.

"Son, ye best tell the dragons ta settle in."

"Dad?"

"Bucket's bucket only be messin' with him when the weather goes bad."

Hiccup blinked then nodded his head as he realized what his dad meant. "I'll fly out to the Elders and talk with them."

[The male can tell the weather?] Toothless asked.

"Uh, not really," Hiccup said. "His bucket tightens around his head when the weather will be bad, be it a severe rainstorm or a snowstorm."

Bucket hollered again, curling down with his hands clenching his head.

"Ooh, the tighter the bucket, the wors'r the storm," Mulch cried.

[Really?] Sharpshot asked, hopping onto Toothless' back since Hiccup had not put the flying harness on before rushing out of the house.

"Bucket's bucket predicted the Blizzard of Olaf," Mulch said. "Took us week ta dig Mildew outta dat ice."

[Why did you do that?] Toothless asked. [Lizard was better off buried in that ice.]

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

[Right, that's an insult to lizards.]

"Spent the rest of me life wonderin' why we did it, ta be honest."

"Mulch," Stoick said a slight warning in his tone.

"Bah," Mulch said. "Chief, ye know I never liked dat old farmer."

Stoick sighed. "I know, but at the time he was still a member of the tribe." Stoick looked down at Toothless. "Tribe helps tribe."

Hiccup saw Toothless sit down and stare at Stoick. One eye narrowed while the other remained open and it gave the effect that Toothless was lifting an eyebrow.

"We ain't perfect," Stoick said still staring at Toothless, "but when a mistake be revealed we do fix it."

"Toothless let's go get your saddle so we can go talk to the Elders," Hiccup said before his dragon brother could respond to Stoick's comment.

Hiccup knew why Toothless had stared at Stoick as if he did not believe the words spoken. If tribe truly helped tribe like Dervla told that Nadder four days ago, then Toothless would question why the tribe did not help Hiccup before he arrived on the island. Hiccup did not want that argument. It was not needed, not now. His father was not perfect, far from it, but was actively trying to change and make up for what happened before.

Hiccup knew when stress piled upon him, his mind listened to the fear of the past returning. He realized that while holding and speaking to Astrid four days ago. Astrid did not leave him any of the times he thought she would. His feelings for her were normal and not a sign he had something wrong with him. The tribe, with a few exceptions, did not treat him like they did before. Except for his grandfather and Bearspit, the tribe listened to him when he spoke. His father listened to him when he spoke. His father trusted him to lead the island when he left. Listening to Astrid as she listed all of these moments, Hiccup realized that each time fear whispered into his ear, the opposite of his fear happened.

Hiccup wanted to get to a point fear's voice was so dim as to not be heard. Constantly revisiting old wounds that were healing did not help.

Toothless sputtered but Hiccup headed into the house anyways. He hurried up the stairs and gathered Toothless' saddle rig. He went to go back down but stopped. After the Flightmare's cleared his father's name, Fintan installed a wooden landing platform just beyond the opening. Hiccup heard a thump and the familiar sound of his brother grumbling in the Old Tongue, though Hiccup did not know how he knew the warbling-hiss with a slight growl behind it meant grumbling.

[Brother,] Toothless began, siting down and lifting his forelegs up so he could stare into Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup sighed. "He's trying, Toothless. I know he's trying. Bringing it up again will just make him feel bad."

Toothless sighed. He let his forelegs fall back to the wooden planks. He then padded over and nuzzled against Hiccup.

[I'll drop it,] he said. [I don't think I'll ever understand no matter how many times I ask anyways.]

Hiccup snorted. Toothless chortled. He shifted so Hiccup could place the saddle and fake tailfin on. As Hiccup ensured each line was not twisted or pinching his brother, Sharpshot landed upon the window.

[Your father was called away by Gobber. Sven's sheep are out again.]

Hiccup groaned. "That's what – six times this month alone?"

[I counted seven,] Toothless replied.

Hiccup grunted. "Need to figure out a better fencing for Sven. The village can't really handle panicking sheep racing through the streets."

"Why not try a different race?" a new voice said.

Hiccup looked up, finding Astrid standing on the walkway behind Sharpshot. Sneaky hopped down from her shoulder next to Sharpshot. Stormfly lowered her head in a brief bow from her place behind Astrid.

"What different race?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid grinned, jerking her thumb towards her dragon. "Stormfly and I are challenging you and Toothless to something we learned about yesterday while on patrol.

"Oh, and what is this thing you both learned of?" Hiccup asked, smirking.

"Pinpoint and Skysinger were out flying while Stormfly, Sneaky, and I were heading over the north bay. Pinpoint saw the snow on the mountain and said he and Skysinger used to slide down a snow-covered mountain near her parent's den when they were younger and before both left and found that monster's nest." Astrid paused then stared at Hiccup and smirked. "So, me and Stormfly versus you and Toothless. First to slide on their belly down the mountain wins. Sneaky and Sharpshot can help. One can see that we leave the point we choose as the start together and the other can see Stormfly and I pass the point we decide is the finish line."

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow. "Stormfly and you?" he asked.

Astrid shrugged and winked at him. "We're on the ground. Toothless is the fastest dragon in the air."

[I can be fast on the ground too, you know,] Toothless protested.

Astrid placed her hands upon her hips and smirked. "Prove it."

Toothless gasped. He stared at Hiccup. [Brother, are you going to allow this?] he asked, his tone scandalized but Hiccup could tell his brother was teasing again.

Toothless' eyes dilated to their fullest and a slight chortle rested as an undertone in his voice. Hiccup looked from his brother to his intended and smirked.

"Let's find some sheep, speak to the Elders about Bucket's warning, and see who is the fastest sliding down the mountain," he said.

* * *

 **Kirka: Um, Hiccup wasn't fighting an urge to mark Astrid. He was more fighting an urge to scream at the top of his lungs because of all the stress he was under right then and a fear that still eats at him cause of his past. The thing within Hiccup was helping to fight but needed Astrid there to fully gain control of that fear. The thing within Hiccup doesn't need to mark Astrid anyways. It knows she loves Hiccup. That's why it roars in protest when fear tries to tell Hiccup she will leave him.**


	23. It Was Not A Competition

**The Dramatis Personae has been updated with another dragon name for known speices. This one is not new, just forgotten by an authoress who overlooked it when rereading her own work :P**

* * *

It took all of the dragon riders, even Torgeir and Firestorm, to round up all of Sven's sheep. They had scattered far. Some even managed to cross the two bridges that connected the village to the rest of the island and one managed to fall down the well. Thankfully those inland were held up by helpful Gronckles and the one in the well was kept from drowning by Ringfire using her tail to keep its head above the waterline. Hiccup had to remember to thank Iggy and Buttercup for racing off to get the Whispering Death when they realized Sven's prized black sheep was in the well.

"How many did you get?" Hiccup heard Snotlout ask as Toothless hovered to drop the last sheep, the one from the well, into the rebuilt pen.

Hiccup frowned. "It wasn't a competition," he said as Toothless glided to land outside of the pen.

The sheep huddled together in the middle of the pen, but at least they were not bleating in fear. Although they could have been scared speechless. Hiccup was not sure. They did seem to twitch each time they caught sight of one of the dragons ringing the pen. Well, except for the black one. He just stared at Toothless.

"Hookie and I caught three," Snotlout continued as if he had not heard Hiccup.

Astrid snorted. "That was two. You snatched the third one from Fishlegs."

"Hey, all's fair in sheep corralling."

"It was not a competition," Hiccup cried.

To everyone's surprise, Gyda and Shadowfire began to cackle.

"What is so funny?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," Ruff said. "We wanna know the joke too."

Gyda snorted. "It's a future thing," she said, wiping her eyes.

"You could stop laughing at us," Snotlout said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not laughing at any of you," Gyda returned. "I just know what this turns into."

"What?" Fishlegs asked.

Gyda grinned but shook her head. "Hiccup, is there anything else you need from me?"

Hiccup frowned. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I needed to speak to Mrs. Thorston before Shadowfire and I begin our patrol."

Hiccup titled his head. He glanced towards Ruff and Tuff but neither twin reacted to Gyda's comment. In fact, Ruff seemed to find her fingers interesting and Tuff looked like his mind was elsewhere. Hiccup looked back to Gyda.

"I have no need of you," he said.

Gyda tipped her head. Shadowfire bowed to Hiccup before rising into the air and banking back towards the village.

"Who has patrol with Gyda and Shadowfire?" Hiccup asked.

"We do," Ruff said.

She looked to her brother, but he still looked as if he was physically sitting in the saddle but not with the rest of them at all. Ruff frowned. She shifted and kicked her brother. Hiccup shook his head when Tuff fell off Belch's neck.

"Ow. I am hurt. I am very much hurt."

"It wasn't even that far down," Ruff protested. "Besides you should have seen it coming. I didn't immediately kick. I paused for half a heartbeat at least."

Tuff grunted but stood. Belch lowered his head and Tuff climbed back into the saddle. Ruff stared at him eyebrow lifted.

"What's up with you?" she demanded. "You're not acting like Tuff." Her eyes narrowed. "You're not Gruffnut pretending to be Tuffnut are you?"

"What? No." Tuff looked towards Hiccup. "You need us anymore, boss man?"

Hiccup blinked. "Uh, no."

"Good. Come on, Barf, Belch. I've got something I need your help for."

"Hey! What about me?"

"You can help too."

"Better. Let's go."

Barf and Belch tipped their heads towards Hiccup before rising and heading back towards the village as well. Hiccup saw Fishlegs shake his head as if trying to remove something from his ear. Snotlout had his helmet covering his eyes. Astrid was pulling a Gyda and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Sometimes, I wonder about those two," Fintan said walking away from where he had been speaking with Sven and his wife.

Ever since the Flightmare's cleared Finn Hofferson's name many in the village had turned to Fintan for home and fence repairs. Hiccup did not understand why that caused Old Man Jorgenson to glare at Fintan each time Astrid's cousin was in the other man's sight. Hiccup made another mental note to ask his father when he and Astrid returned to the village later that day.

"We all wonder about those two at times," Fishlegs muttered. He looked to Fintan. "Do you need a lift back to the village, sir?"

Fintan glanced between Fishlegs and Torgeir and smiled.

"Torgeir, why don't you and Firestorm come back with us?" he asked. "I need both of you to help me with somethin'."

Torgeir looked towards Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and tipped his head. The young boy and his dragon had done everything asked of them. They had remained on the ground unless all the other dragon riders were in the sky. They had helped keep clean the lean-to Brynjarr and Fintan built for the dragons that now called the Hofferson's house home. Hiccup knew he could trust them to fly back to the village even if not all of the riders would going along.

"You and Firestorm are closer now than when you first started flying," Hiccup said. "Stay near to Fishlegs and Meatlug."

Torgeir beamed and Firestorm chittered happily. The Nightmare youngling bowed to Hiccup then looked towards Meatlug. Hiccup knew the dragon was waiting until Meatlug rose first but could also see from the slight bouncing that Firestorm was eager to fly. Hiccup blinked when Hookfang bowed to him and rose with Meatlug and Firestorm.

"Let's go, Hookie. I need food in my belly and to tell Mom that we won the sheep getting competition before we do our harbor patrol."

Hiccup's confusion cleared. He looked towards Astrid and she grinned. Hiccup smirked.

"Shall we?" he asked.

In response, Astrid tapped Stormfly's neck. The Nadder chirped, did a half bow towards Hiccup, then shot skyward. Toothless and Sharpshot cackled when Hiccup sputtered. Toothless rose and soon caught up to the other pair.

* * *

They stopped at Lorekeeper's cave, finding the Nightmare staring at the sky. The dragon turned and bowed to Hiccup.

[Alpha, I was about to ask a Tiny-fang to pass along a request.]

"Oh, what request?"

[I needed a moment of your time, my alpha. A storm brews in the north and it shall head this way.]

Hiccup blinked. "One of our kind had his skull fractured by a dragon and now wears a bucket on his head. Whenever a bad storm is coming, his bucket tightens. It was doing so at dawn. The worse the bucket tightens, the worse the storm. Dad suggested I come warn you all to settle in as it's likely to be a bad snowstorm."

[Sad that the male had to endure such an injury, but it is good the ancestors brought something positive out of it, if his bucket allows your kind to know of the storms.]

Hiccup hid his smile when Lorekeeper slowly had to pronounce the word, bucket. "Do any of you need shelter?" he asked instead. "We humans will likely bunker down in the Great Hall. There's enough space for all the humans and many of the dragons in there."

Lorekeeper smiled. [Those without a sufficient enough shelter are either staying with other dragons that do and allowed the company or are going to the Tiny-fireglow's cave. They have graciously allowed most of the nest to stay there.]

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. He had worried about the dragons but Lorekeeper's words put his fear to rest. They had places to go and would be safe until the storm blew over.

"When the storm is over," Hiccups began, "if any need help cleaning up or fixing their homes, have a Terror come to the village. We will all help."

Lorekeeper titled his head. [Will the humans' dens not need the same?]

"Probably, but we can hang out in the Great Hall until the village is back in order. We've done it before."

Hiccup grimaced when he remembered what the reason for the last time was. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Lorekeeper blinked. [I get the feeling that brought an unpleasant memory to the surface.]

"Eh, snow isn't the only reason our dens needed repair at times," Hiccup whispered.

Lorekeeper sighed. [The war?]

Hiccup jerked. "That and my overzealous attempts to help," he whispered. "I think I caused more damage than the dragons did."

His gaze lowered but he felt something rub against the top of his head. He looked up. Lorekeeper ran his chin across the top of Hiccup's head again, purring allthewhile.

[Younglings tend to cause more damage when trying to help, especially when they do not know how to, than any invaders to a nest,] Lorekeeper whispered. [That you wanted to aid your nest is admirable, my alpha. Just because you were not taught how does not mean you were wrong or that your actions were wrong. You were just untrained. Never forget that.]

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered.

"Hiccup, we better held out before the storm hits," Astrid said. "We still have that one task left."

Lorekeeper shuffled back then bowed to Hiccup.

[May the wind forever be under your wings, my alpha, Lady Alpha.]

"Yours too, Lorekeeper."

The dragons exchanged comments in the Old Tongue before Toothless and Stormfly flared their wings and rose into the air, heading for the tallest mountain on Berk.

* * *

 **Kirka: Ah, I see. Yes, Hiccup is still struggling to deal with his past and having Astrid there helps him greatly. Sad thing is, as this story deals with the past, more of those moments will arise and have to be confronted. Good thing is, each confrontation with his past wrestles that fear that whispers to him into submission and allows him to move on. Especially when Astrid is there to ensure he knows he is not alone and will never be alone ever again.**


	24. I Am Not Leaving You

They flew over a long slope covered with snow. This far up the mountain, the snow had been accumulating long before Bucket's prediction and long before Aurvandil's Fire raced across the skies. Now a good swath of the side of the mountain glistened white in the sun. By mutual agreement they chose a spot halfway down the slope as the finish line. Neither wanted to make their dragons slide all the way to the bottom after seeing a crevasse beyond the point they chose as the goal. Sneaky hopped from Stormfly's back to a tree near to the point they chose.

They continued on up the mountain and found a spot near to a tree Sharpshot could rest in. He chose a branch closer to the ground. Toothless and Stormfly both moved to stand side by side. Hiccup turned and tipped his head towards Sharpshot.

[Go!]

Toothless graciously waited until Stormfly was belly to the snow and starting to slide before he laid down and kicked off. They easily surpassed the ladies, much to both's annoyance since both protested with a yell and a screech. Hiccup and Toothless cackled.

The trees blurred. Snow whipped into his face. Hiccup did not care. Stormfly caught up. She and Astrid moved ahead. Hiccup just laughed. Toothless lowered his head. They shot forward. Stormfly opened her wing. Toothless veered around. He lost speed for a heartbeat. They gained ground. They passed the pair. Toothless opened his wing. Astrid grunted. Stormfly chortled. Hiccup felt every worry fade as they raced down.

A second run since Sneaky said both crossed the line together. Hiccup did not mind. He enjoyed the thrill of the slide and he loved the company. Halfway into this run a sharp crack had every bird and Terror roosting in the trees screeching and flying away. Hiccup looked over his shoulder. The blood drained from his face. He spun forward.

"Astrid!" he yelled. "Snow slide!"

She looked back. Hiccup saw her eyes widen. Stormfly slid down a snowdrift. As she rose on the other side, she used the momentum to propel herself skyward. Hiccup clicked the tailfin so Toothless could do the same. Nothing. Hiccup clicked it again. Nothing. He looked back.

"Oh no," he said, noting the tailfin was closed and had a layer of ice upon it.

He unhooked from the saddle. He then maneuvered around and crawled over Toothless back. He reached the fin and tugged. It did not give. A shadow and a screech caused him to look up. The snow chasing them was closer. Astrid and Stormfly were in its path.

"No!" Hiccup cried. "Go back up!"

Astrid ignored him. Stormfly came even, gliding above the ground. Astrid reached for Hiccup. Toothless sailed off the edge of the crevasse. They dropped. Astrid and Stormfly could not recovery. They plumped too. Hiccup felt his heart freeze. Toothless' wings encircled him. He lost sight of Astrid. Hiccup heard a thump. Felt himself jostle in Toothless' hold. His head hit Toothless' foreleg. Toothless hissed and groaned. A roar echoed. Toothless hissed again. Then all went silent and still.

Hiccup felt Toothless struggle. The dragon kept him within his wings, but Hiccup got the impression his dragon brother was fighting something. Hiccup tried to move. He wanted to help. Toothless' nose buried into Hiccup's hair.

[Stop,] Toothless said, breathless. [I need to get the snow off. Thankfully we got under an overhang and it kept most of the snow from burying us.]

"Astrid? Stormfly?"

["Here."]

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. They were not right beside him but they were alive. He could wait until his brother got them free of the snow.

As soon as Toothless released him and opened his wings, Hiccup spied Astrid standing under the overhang and against the rock wall with Stormfly covering her, wings extended to keep snow still falling off her. Hiccup spared a glance to see Toothless on his paws then rushed to Astrid. He grabbed her close. She buried into his arms. The thing within him purred and then growled when she shivered. He went to sit, to hold her closer. Toothless, using his head, shoved him back upright. Hiccup glared at his brother.

[The cold will drain your heat, brother,] Toothless said tapping the snow dusted stone Hiccup was just about to sit upon.

"She's cold," Hiccup said. "We need to huddle close for warmth."

[Step out from the wall, brother. Stormfly and I have this.]

Stormfly moved back. Hiccup and Astrid followed, though both stumbled as neither were ready to release the other. Hiccup glanced back when he did not hear Toothless follow. His gaze shifted to Stormfly when the Nadder walked in a circle and spat fire at the ground. Soon a ring of glowing red stone surrounded Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup's eyes widen when Stormfly stopped then extending her wings, curling them forward a bit. Hiccup looked over his shoulder as he saw Toothless' wings rest on top of Stormfly's. Stormfly and Toothless kept their heads over Hiccup and Astrid and the fire heated stone kept them warm. Hiccup held Astrid closer. She stopped shivering.

[Brothers? Lady Alpha? Stormfly?]

[Sharpshot,] Toothless called. [Get help. They need to stay warm until we can get out of here.]

Sharpshot screeched and Hiccup heard Sneaky chirp. Wing flaps proved the smaller dragons flew off. Hiccup kept Astrid in his arms but kept an eye upon the ring of fire warmed stones. He knew Nadder fire was the hottest of all the dragons, but everything heated up eventually cooled down. Hiccup, with soft movements, shifted him and Astrid around in a circle so he could look at Toothless tailfin. The tailfin still had ice holding it in a closed position. They could not fly out, unless-

"Toothless, can you curl your tail close to the ring Stormfly made?" Hiccup asked.

[No,] Toothless replied. [To stand like this for long, I have to have my tail out behind me for balance.]

Hiccup nodded. He looked over his shoulder. "Stormfly, take Astrid-"

"Not leaving, Hiccup," Astrid stated, holding him closer.

"Astrid," Hiccup began.

"No. I am not leaving you, Hiccup."

"But Astrid, Toothless and I can get home later after we get his tailfin working again. You need to get somewhere warm."

"Hiccup, I watched you and Toothless fall off that edge. I was reaching for you and you fell before I could get you. I am not leaving you."

"I want you safe, Astrid."

"I'm safe with you."

Hiccup sighed but began to rub Astrid's back. He knew she would not leave.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Astrid began to rub his back in response. He did want her safe. He did want her where she could get warm. He also wanted her at his side. At his side he knew she was alive and after watching her fall, he had to know she was alive. Hearing her say she felt safe with him was nice to hear as well. Not many felt safe in his presence before the battle with the fallen queen. Still the inevitable that Hiccup knew would happen started as the ring began to glow just a bit less.

The sun, shining while they raced, began to dim. Wind picked up. Hiccup heard a dull, reverberating crack. He saw the snow beginning to pile higher beyond the ring and the dragon's legs. A hiss echoed as the pile overturned and some of the snow fell onto the glowing ring of stone. Stormfly hissed herself but with the falling snow, Hiccup knew she would not, could not, drop her wings to reignite the ring.

Hiccup blinked as several Fireworm ran under and in between Toothless and Stormfly's legs. They began to glow. Hiccup hummed as warmth began to rise. He saw several other Fireworms stand near to Toothless' tailfin and begin to glow. The ice started to melt. A shadow passed over. Toothless and Stormfly lifted their heads. Several Gronckles hovered as close as they could to each other above everyone. A familiar glow rested upon their backs and the snow hissed into steam as it fell upon them.

The Fireworms at Toothless' tail chirped. Hiccup looked over, finding the ice gone. Toothless' wings furled and he shuffled back, falling onto all fours. He lifted his tail, curling it around but over the Fireworms. Hiccup, reluctantly released Astrid and tugged on the tailfin. It opened and closed smoothly. Stormfly chittered, her wings closing. She turned, sitting down, making sure her rider did not have to get near the glowing ring of stones in order to mount. Astrid climbed into the saddle. Stormfly stood. Hiccup noted Toothless shifted around, the ring under his neck and the saddle no where near the stones. Hiccup smiled and climbed into the saddle. He looked down at the Fireworms.

"How are you getting out?" he asked, knowing the smaller dragons could not handle the cross winds in the crevasse.

[We shall get them out, Alpha,] one of the Gronckles said, its voice female. [As soon as you and the others are out, we'll carry them up.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said as Toothless and Stormfly took off.

It was a struggle with the winds, but they were able to get out of the crevasse. The Gronckles rose soon after, all the Fireworms sitting upon their backs but not glowing. Sharpshot and Sneaky sat upon Lorekeeper's back, who stood with Winddancer and Amethyst. The three Elder rose to meet Hiccup and the others in the sky.

[Alpha,] Lorekeeper said, [are you all okay? Your brother found us as we were ensuring all the dragons were safe.]

"We are fine now," Hiccup said. "Thank you all."

[Let's get you back to your dens, Alpha, The storm is upon us.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, you may be surprised, my friend. And it seems more are gonna end up being confined.**


	25. They're Out Again!

They were met by Stoick, Gobber, and Silent Sven. Hiccup frowned as the dragons shifted to a hover. The snow fall was not heavy but the very edge of the village and the sea beyond were obscured. A pale light existed but it was much like the dim light that emerged during Devastating Winter when the sun barely lifted beyond the horizon. Still, Hiccup was able to tell all three men were highly mad about something.

"Son!" Stoick bellowed. "Did any of ye see Sven's sheep?!"

"They're out again?!"

"Aye!"

Hiccup groaned. "Alright, gang!" he hollered to the ones with him. "We have to find those sheep! They won't survive the coming storm and we will need their wool soon!"

"Son!"

"It has to be us, Dad! We can fly and spot them from the air!"

"You're not going without us, Hiccup!"

Hiccup smiled as all of the other dragons and their riders, except for Torgeir and Firestorm, rose to join him and the others. Right behind them were the mates of the dragons.

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled.

The dragons shifted back to flying and banked for Sven's farm. He heard his father yell, but the wind took the words. Hiccup focused on the task on hand instead. Whatever his father had to say, it would wait until the sheep were safe again.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called as Stormfly came along side him and Toothless. "Where are we going to take the sheep?!"

"The Great Hall! Storm's too close to get them back to Sven's!"

Hiccup glanced at her. His heart and mind warred with each other over his next thought but he knew she could handle it. He trusted her. It was time to show it.

"Take part of them and scour one side of the island! I'll take the other half and scour the other. We can finish quicker!"

Astrid stared at him then smiled and Hiccup felt his heart twitch at the brilliancy of her smile. She looked over her shoulder.

"Fish! Ruff! Tuff! Windwalker! Winddancer! Boulder! Sugar and Spice! Follow us!" She turned back, winked at Hiccup, and tapped Stormfly. "Come on, girl, let's go west."

Stormfly squawked. She closed her wings to drop under the line of flight. Those Astrid had called dropped with her. They banked west as one formation. Hiccup watched, pride in all of them causing a smile but pride in Astrid caused the thing within him to purr. He turned away, knowing they had to find the sheep and get everyone safe before the storm hit in full. He looked over his left shoulder.

"Everyone else, follow us! We're going east!"

It took the better part of an hour to actually find a single sheep. Thankfully finding one meant finding several more. Hiccup offered mental praise to the gods that sheep were herd animals.

The dragons had no issue swooping down and gripping the wayward sheep. They had done that plenty of times when raiding for the fallen queen. The sheep, not knowing they would not be eaten, bleated in fear. Hiccup frowned.

"Lorekeeper!" he called over the winds. "Take those back to that mountain my father was standing in front of! He'll get them safe! Then get the dragons with you safe as well!"

[Alpha, are you sure? That will take away part of this flock!]

"I'm sure! Sven's herd is not all that big! We're fly over once more and then find Astrid and the others!

[As you wish, my alpha!]

Lorekeeper roared and the dragons that carried a sheep banked in a half circle back towards the village. That left Snotlout, Hookfang, Gyda, Shadowfire, and the two of the nine Gronckles that hovered over Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly back in the crevasse.

"One more fly over!" Hiccup yelled. "Then we find Astrid and the others!"

They found Astrid with just Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, the twins and Barf and Belch. Toothless came alongside of Stormfly.

"Sent the others back with some sheep!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup nodded. "Same! How many?"

"Four!"

"That leaves three!"

"Hiccup, ones the black sheep! The shadows and the low light-"

"We'll find it!" Hiccup said. "It probably fell in the well again!"

Astrid laughed. A strong cross wind had the dragons fighting to stay airborne. The snow fell harder. Hiccup growled. They were running out of time.

"If we only had some light!"

Toothless shifted to a hover. Hiccup blinked as his brother shot a ball of purple fire only for it to denotate above them. The purple spread.

[Two sheep to our right,] Meatlug called.

"We got them," Snotlout cried tapping Hookfang's neck.

The dragon banked sharply and dove. A strong wing buffeted Hookfang and Hiccup heard the dragon hiss in annoyance. The sheep, spooked, scattered. Hiccup's heart froze as one tripped and began to slide to the edge of a cliff. Toothless shot forward. He dove just as the sheep went over. He followed. He snagged the sheep. His wings flared. Hiccup clicked the tailfin without thought. Toothless fought the winds and rose. He landed, sitting the sheep down. Hiccup patted his brother's neck.

"Well done," Hiccup said.

The sheep bleated but it did not sound fearful. The other that had been with it ran over, nuzzling against it. Hiccup blinked, realizing that one was bigger than the other and the one Toothless had saved was the smaller of the two.

"Is that your baby?" he asked the bigger sheep.

The sheep looked up at him and bleated again. Hiccup smiled.

"We'll get you home. I promise."

"I thought there were only sheep out here!" Ruff suddenly yelled.

"There are!" Astrid called back.

"Then what are those two huge things there?!" Tuff yelled, pointing at something standing just out from the treeline not all that far behind Hiccup. "Are any of the yaks loose too?!"

"No!" Hiccup called. "They're probably bears!"

"Bears sleep in the winter, Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled.

"Some bears will come out of their sleep during winter and winter is not fully upon us!" Gyda hollered.

"Ruff, Tuff, you two and Barf and Belch, scare them off! We have one sheep to still find!"

Barf and Belch flew over. Both heads roared. The things did not run.

"Do not roar at me!" a voice bellowed louder than the wind and the dragons.

"Dad?" Hiccup questioned, head tilted in confusion.

Stoick and Gobber walked up. Stoick placed his hands upon his hips. Hiccup dismounted and walked to meet his father halfway from the trees. He knew that somehow he had mess up again and was likely to yelled at. Maybe the wind would keep the others from hearing it.

"Ye all shouldn't be our here."

Hiccup blinked. His father's tone was not mad. He sounded scared. Hiccup lowered his gaze.

"Sorry," he said. "I failed you again."

Stoick reached over and placed an arm around his shoulders. Hiccup heard the other dragons land. He then heard as each rider dismounted and walked closer.

"Ye didn't fail me, Hiccup," Stoick said. "None of this was yer fault. We have to go back."

"Which way?" Gobber yelled in order to be heard as the winds got stronger.

"Follow our tracks!"

"Wind's blown them away, sir!" Gyda yelled.

Hiccup heard Fishlegs start to shiver. Then heard the twins and Snotlout shiver as well. When Astrid began to shiver, Hiccup wanted to repeatedly kick himself. She was cold again. His friends were cold and he had been the one to order them out into an oncoming snowstorm. He had failed them no matter what his father said.

He resisted the urge to reach for Astrid and pull her into his arms. He did not deserve to. Not anymore. She said she felt safe with him, but it seemed he had led her to more danger than she should ever have to face. The thing within him roared at him but he was not sure if it was because he did not try to alleviate Astrid's shivering or because he had been the one to cause her to be in this position to begin with.

He heard the dragons conversing in the Old Tongue. He blinked then smiled slightly when all the dragons encircled them. Toothless, Meatlug, and the three Gronckles had to rise to their hindlegs. Shadowfire stayed on all fours. Toothless was behind Hiccup with Stormfly at his side. Shadowfire stood behind his mother to Stormfly's left. Barf and Belch stood behind their rider to Shadowfire's left. Hookfang was behind Snotlout and Gobber to the Zippleback's left. Meatlug and the other Gronckles completed the circle. The dragons extended their wings.

[Step back against us,] Shadowfire said, lifting his head and looking down at the exact middle of the circle.

Hiccup and Astrid moved back against Toothless. Gyda leaned against her son's foreleg. Stoick looked at Hiccup but moved back against Stormfly. The other teens and Gobber stepped back against whatever dragon was nearest to them. Shadowfire then spat white-hot fire straight down. The snow hissed into steam but enough of Shadowfire's attack resisted the snow's attempt to put it out. Warmth began to eat away the cold Hiccup felt. At least the cold on his skin. Knowing he had put his friends, his bride-to-be in danger, left everything within him frozen.

Toothless warbled and Hiccup recognized it as questioning something. He looked over only to find his brother racing away from the circle. In the swirling snow, he watched as Toothless crooned to the two sheep. The smaller one bleated and started towards the circle. The bigger bleated but the smaller one gave a reassuring noise. At least Hiccup thought it was reassuring. It severed to get the bigger one following. Toothless walked with them, wing extended to keep the snow off of them. The sheep entered the circle, moving to stand right behind Hiccup so they could be close to Toothless as the Night Fury resumed standing and spreading his wings. To Hiccup's surprise the black sheep walked under Barf's wing and butted against Ruff for a moment before walking around the circle and stopping next to the other two sheep.

Hiccup blinked when his father placed an around his shoulders and looked down at him with pride in his gaze.

"Son, yer dragons are really somethin'."

Hiccup smiled. He did not think he deserved the pride his father was showing but he agreed about the dragons.

"Yeah, they are, dad."

SnowBriar: That's okay. Life comes first, my friend. Always. The story will be here when you get time.

Kirika: Hehe, it was a sweet chapter. Too bad Hiccup still gets knocked down by his own fears so easily, as seen in this chapter.


	26. Son Of Man

Hiccup blinked as Astrid moved in front of him. His jaw dropped when she grabbed his waist and pulled him close. Over her shoulder he saw Gobber wink at him. Snotlout looked ill and turned away to stare beyond the circle. The twins were not paying any attention and Gyda seemed to be meditating while leaning against Shadowfire's foreleg. Hiccup looked up when his father chuckled and removed his arm. Stoick winked at him and walked around the circle to Gobber. Astrid's lips brushing against Hiccup's ear, kept him from hearing whatever his father said to the blacksmith.

"Please hold me," Astrid whispered, so low Hiccup barely heard her.

When his mind comprehended her words, he hesitated. He wanted to, but he had still ordered them, her, into this disaster. Astrid's arms tighten their hold.

"Hiccup," she whispered, a bit more firmly than before. "Please hold me."

Hiccup slowly, reluctantly, encircled her waist. Astrid hummed. Hiccup frowned. She should hate him for dragging her out here where the possibility of death to cold was real. She should not want anything to do with him. Hiccup jerked as the thing within him roared and it seemed as if a fog lifted from his mind. He sighed. His arms tighten their hold. His chin fell upon her spaulder, not caring that the metal dug into his skin.

"There you go," Astrid whispered. "Don't blame yourself for any of this, Hiccup."

"How-"

Astrid hummed again. "I know you, Hiccup," she whispered. "I know you're blaming yourself for us being out here. You're not a fault."

"I gave the order."

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup lifted his head, looking to his right. Astrid lifted her head but did not move from Hiccup's arms. Fishlegs stared at the two of them, tapping the first fingers of both hands together in front of him.

"You had to give the order," Fishlegs began softly. "You were right. We will need Sven's sheep over the winter. His is the biggest flock. Magnus and Agnar's flocks wouldn't be enough to cloth us all." Fishlegs paused and put his hands behind him, standing straighter. "And," he coughed. "And Meatlug and I.. we'll follow you anywhere, Hiccup."

[Anywhere, Alpha,] Meatlug said.

Hiccup turned as Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked around Shadowfire's continued stream of fire. The twins stopped near to Fishlegs. They stared at Hiccup for a long moment in silence then smiled.

"Us too," Ruff said.

"What she said," Tuff added.

[We agree,] Barf began.

[With our riders, Alpha,] Belch finished.

Snotlout snorted. "Muttonheads," he muttered. "That's not how you declare allegiance."

He sauntered around the column of fire. Astrid shifted out of Hiccup's arms, only to move to his left side and intertwine her fingers with his. Snotlout grunted but clapped a hand upon Hiccup's left shoulder. He then stared at his cousin.

"Where you go, I go, cousin," Snotlout said. "I mean, you couldn't handle it on your own anyways. I've always gotta get you outta some mess." Snotlout lifted his hand and spun to face the twins and Fishlegs. "That's how you pledge allegiance. Take notes."

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. Snotlout was no longer actively challenging his authority or making remarks about being a better leader but it seemed no one could convince the young man that he was not the gods' gift to Berk that he thought he was. Hiccup suspected that like his own sarcasm, Snotlout used such words to deflect attention away from what he truly felt.

[My rider is boastful to the point he could fly on his own,] Hookfang said.

"Hey!"

[But I agree with him on this: Where you go, Alpha, I will go.]

Shadowfire's stream of fire stopped. He lowered his head enough that he could curl his neck and stare at Hiccup. Gyda stepped away from his foreleg. She grinned.

"I've already told you I'd follow you to the edge of the world even though the world is round," she said.

[I will follow you, my alpha,] Shadowfire said. [Hey, Mom? You thinking Son of Man?]

Gyda laughed. "Well, the first part of that song and the chorus would fit right now. The second verse…"

Gyda's grin faded and Shadowfire's horns twitched, flattening against his skull.

"Son of man?" Stoick asked.

"It's a song from back home," Gyda said.

"Why did ye both look as if someone ye loved died when ye mentioned the second verse?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup blinked as Gyda flinched and Shadowfire jerked.

"The second verse is just a bit sad is all," Gyda said slowly. "Given that it was written for a different tale where the main hero's parents were killed while the hero was a baby."

"I see," Stoick said, and Hiccup got the impression his father did not fully accept Gyda's explanation. "Sing the song."

"Chief?" Gyda asked.

"Sing the song. Yer son asked about it and ye said parts of it would fit right now. Sing the song. I think we could do with some singin' right now anyways."

Gyda looked up to her son. "Do you want me to?"

[I'm okay,] he said. [Will you keep them warm?]

Several small chitters came from the three Gronckles. Hiccup watched as ten Fireworms crawled down from the Gronckle's backs and half jumped, half glided to the part Shadowfire's flame had cleared of snow. All ten Fireworms began to glow. One of them chirped.

[Thank you,] Shadowfire said before he began to sing.

Astrid moved around and buried back into Hiccup's arms while Shadowfire sang. Hiccup automatically tighten his grip and pulled her close. She laid her chin on his left shoulder while both of her hands rubbed his back. Hiccup let his chin fall, the words of the song hitting him hard. Astrid's attention when he thought she would be angry over everyone being out here was a balm to his soul. When his chin hit her tunic and not her spaulder, he jerked upright. Astrid snickered softly and pushed against his back. Hiccup did not fight her but placed his chin back upon her shoulder. They stood there as Shadowfire finished singing.

The rest of the teens began to ask Gyda and Shadowfire questions about any other songs from their time. Hiccup noted his father and Gobber alternated between staring at Gyda and Shadowfire or monitoring the Fireworms, the other dragons, and the snowstorm. Hiccup knew he should also pay attention to the dragons and ensure they were doing well, but Astrid began to whisper in his ear again and his focus centered upon her.

"That song was right about everything except one part. You will always have someone to help guide you and someone to hold your hand. Me."

Hiccup shifted so his lips rested against her ear. "Thank you," he whispered.

The thing within him gave a smug sounding purr.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, funny you should suggest that.**

 **Prince: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. Astrid and the other riders have something within them but not the exact same thing Hiccup does. And I shall keep my lips sealed on what this all is. Oh, no, he was cold. He just didn't care. He was mad at himself for putting them in danger and didn't really register the cold air. Besides, he may or may not have some help in keeping warm and that I will keep quiet about as well.**

 **SnowBriar: You're welcome. And the story will be here.**

 **K. H: Hehe, yep, more chapters.**


	27. Through The Night

The storm lasted through the night. Toothless and the Gronckles remained upon their hindlegs and the dragons kept their wings extended and covering each other's. Except for the part Shadowfire cleared, snow did pile up in the circle which meant no one but the sheep could sit or lay down. Neither the humans nor the sheep were that cold though. The dragons, even Sharpshot and Sneaky, took turns to keep the center part hot.

When it was Shadowfire's turn to keep the circle warm, Gyda would sing or tell some tales of her home. She kept away from their future but she did speak more of the tale the Son of Man song came from and of others that had been her favorite or her sons' favorites. This usually prompted Shadowfire to sing songs from those tales when it was another dragon's turn. A few of those songs had Gyda joining her son. Gobber even got to tell some stories when both mother and dragon needed to rest their voices.

Throughout the night, Astrid did not leave Hiccup's arms. She only spun so that she faced the circle. She kept his arms around her and did look at the others once when she first turned around. Hiccup got the impression the look on her face was an invitation for someone to make a comment. The dragons he could see snorted. Gyda grinned and winked at Astrid. His father wore a proud smile while Gobber smirked. Snotlout harrumphed but said nothing. Tuff did not seem to notice but Ruff sniggered. That prompted Tuff to determine Ruff was mocking him about something and the two cracked their helmets against each other. They would have continued if Stoick had not ordered both the stop. Hiccup did not know how Fish reacted as his friend was not in his line of sight.

When the sun broke through the fog, Sharpshot and Sneaky ceased firing at the bare stone. The ring of dragons shook snow from their wings. Toothless and the Gronckles fell to all fours. Every dragon then stretched both legs and wings. The humans stretched as well. The sheep woke up, bleating softly but none of the three ran in fear.

"Son," Stoick began, walking over and looking down at Hiccup, "will the dragons be alright to carry us all home?"

Hiccup blinked. "Um, dad, you know you can ask them, right?"

"I haven't forgotten," Stoick said. "But they be followin' yer orders. Jest like I speak for da village, ye speak for da dragons."

"Uh," Hiccup began, lifting his chin from Astrid's shoulder.

Astrid stepped from his arms, though she kept her right hand in his left one. Hiccup looked over his left shoulder at Toothless. Toothless curled his tail around and Hiccup groaned. Ice had frozen the fin again. The Fireworms moved to glide over but Hiccup frowned. They seemed as tired as the rest of the dragons and had glowed the entire time it was their turn.

"No," Gyda said gently, stepping away from Shadowfire's foreleg. "You all are tired. Let me."

The Fireworms chittered and Hiccup got the impression it was both questioning Gyda's ability and annoyance at Gyda's belief they could not handle melting the ice from Toothless tail.

"May I, Alpha?" Gyda asked, looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup blinked. "Huh?"

Gyda smiled. "May I use my fire to melt the ice?"

Hiccup frowned. "You know I don't care if you use your magic if you feel you need to."

Gyda chuckled. "I know," she said, her gaze flicking towards the dragons who had never seen her magic.

She then looked back to Hiccup but did not move. Hiccup sighed and nodded his head. Gyda walked over and knelt beside Toothless. She tapped her knee and Toothless laid his tail upon it so that the fin hung just off to one side. Gyda's hands glowed and fire seemed to coat both. She held one hand below the fin and one above it. She did not touch the fin but kept her hands close enough the ice began to melt. The Fireworms and the Gronckles chittered and it sounded surprised. They moved around so they could watch. They then looked up at Hiccup and he saw the awe in the Gronckle's faces. The Fireworms were standing upon the Gronckles' heads and he only knew they looked towards him because he saw the movement. He could not see what their expression was.

[We knew a mage lived in the nest,] one of the Gronckles said, its voice male. [Knowing and seeing-] The Gronckle's voice trailed off. [Alpha, your inner circle declared they would follow you. Order me, Alpha, and I will fly into volcano for you.]

[As will I,] the second Gronckle said, it's voice female.

[And I,] the third said, its voice male.

Hiccup swallowed. Astrid squeezed his hand and then released it. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. She tipped her chin towards the Gronckles and tapped his hand. Hiccup swallowed again but walked over. He lifted both hands and did not have time to turn his gaze before two of the Gronckles placed their noses into his palms. The third, the last to speak, stepped closer and nuzzled against Hiccup's left side. Hiccup scratched the first two but made it a point to scratch the third as well. The Fireworms upon the Gronckles heads chirped. The first Gronckle translated for them.

[She says that while neither she nor her sisters can actually follow you wherever you go, she is glad that her flock lives in this nest and has you as their alpha. Even if it is unusual for Tiny-fireglows to pledge allegiance to a male.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "It is?" he asked.

One of the Fireworms upon the male Gronckle's head, stepped away from her sisters and bowed to Hiccup. She chittered a rather long string from the Old Tongue. The Gronckle hummed.

[Tiny-fireglows follow a queen not an alpha,] he said. [If their queen bows to an alpha they will follow but she has never known a queen to willingly bow to a male.]

Hiccup looked at the Fireworm. "So why do you follow and bow to me?" he asked.

The Fireworm chittered again.

[She said her flock has always lived in that cave even before your ancestor placed those things in there. Whenever one would become a queen in her own right, they would leave to establish a nest elsewhere. Those that remained waited for a day their ancestors always spoke of. The day a male who had the loyalty of humans and dragons entered the cave.]

Hiccup scrunched his nose up. "Um, why?"

The Fireworm chittered again. The Gronckle gave a grumbling sounding reply. The Fireworm chirped. Hiccup heard Toothless sigh and warble. The Gronckle blinked but all three stepped back from Hiccup. Hiccup turned to his brother.

[The Alpha protects them all,] Toothless said staring at Hiccup as if that statement had more meaning behind it than simply stating a fact.

Hiccup frowned. "I don't understand," he said.

[Lorekeeper wasn't the only one to ever hear that line, brother,] Toothless said. [The Elders of the nest I grew up in said it as well. It was always spoken when they told us tales of humans and dragons that flew the wind as one.]

[My old nest Elders gave similar tales,] Hookfang said.

[As did mine,] Meatlug said.

[I only ever heard the line about the alpha,] Stormfly said. [If any knew of those tales, they were eaten by that monster before they could pass them on.]

[We heard the same,] Barf began.

[As Stormfly,] Belch finished.

[We as well,] the translating Gronckle said. He hissed. [It seems that fallen queen robbed us of more than we first thought.] He looked at Hiccup. [Thank you again, my alpha, for freeing us. Now we can learn of the history we almost lost completely.]

"Ice is gone," Gyda announced in the silence that fell after the Gronckle's comment.

Stoick walked over and place a hand up Hiccup's left shoulder.

"Let's get everyone back to Berk, son," he said. "When we are all warm and you young ones have had some sleep, we'll discuss all of this."

Hiccup blinked but looked up at his father. "Oh, okay."

Kirika: Hehe, I'm glad you are loving my take on HTTYD. It is fun to write and explore.


	28. A Father's Perspective

**Due to a cable being cut somewhere, my internet went down last night. This prevented me from uploading last night's chapter. My wonderful ISP has fixed the issue and I bring a gift. Y'all get two chapters. Also the dramatis personae will be updated but I'm not gonna say for what. Please read the chapter before rushing off to look at the list. ;)**

* * *

They landed in the plaza. Brynjar, Hoark, Fintan, Lorekeeper, Winddancer, and Amethyst met them.

"Chief,' Brynjar said. "Bucket's bucket is tightening again and a ship was spotted just past the harbor sea stacks."

Stoick dismounted Toothless, sighing. He turned to his son and the others.

"Get inside," he said.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, looking up at him.

"Ye all need rest, son. We'll meet this ship and find out what they want."

Stoick heard Hiccup sigh and watched his son turn to the dragons he kept calling Elders.

"Are you going as well?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick knew he should not be surprised when the three dragons bowed to his son. The teens' dragons all bowed to Hiccup whenever they saw him in the village. The mates of those dragons bowed to Hiccup when they saw him as well. Dragons that lived inland and only visited to aid the dock workers bowed to Hiccup before they continued on to the docks. Stoick had even seen dragons bow to Hiccup when the boy himself did not realize the dragon was there. Terrors who could sneak around the village due to their small size were usually the ones who did this.

Still with all of that it always amazed Stoick and caused no small amount of guilt to rise in his gut each time he witnessed the action. The dragons had seen what his boy was long before Stoick did. Stoick mourned once more that Val could not be alive to see her boy. She would be so proud of him. She would have also cracked Stoick's own skull for neglecting the boy for so long.

[We shall if that is what you wish, Alpha,] the Nightmare said.

Stoick watched a smile cross Hiccup's face. More guilt churned in his gut. Smiles to the dragons were so open and free upon Hiccup's face, but Stoick was not stupid or blind. Not anymore. He saw the twinges of fear that coated the smiles Hiccup gave the Vikings, except for Astrid. Stoick knew his son feared things would return to what they were before. The guilt churned more, making Stoick sick. He had done this to his boy. He had created at place where his son felt more at ease with those who had once been an enemy than with the tribe the boy had grown up in.

Stoick gently placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. His heart broke a little at Hiccup's slight flinch and muscles tensing. Stoick knew it was a response Hiccup could not stop. Fifteen years had conditioned the action and four months was no where near long enough to stop the reflex. Stoick turned to the dragons instead of dwelling on what he knew he had caused with his own stupidity.

"I would welcome ye all comin'," he said.

He knew he had surprised more than just the dragons. Stoick might pat and scratch each dragon that now crossed his path, but he had never actively sought out the ones called Elders. In truth, he had been somewhat jealous. They had so easily created a relationship with Hiccup and he had to work for the one he had with his son.

Stoick looked down at Hiccup again. "Go on, son," he said softly. "Get yer friends in and all of ye get some sleep."

"You're sure, Dad?"

Stoick felt his heart break more at the undertone he heard in Hiccup's voice. The same as when he met Stoick out on the mountain and immediately apologized for failing.

"I'm sure, son. We'll discuss who the ship was and what they wanted when ye wake up. And if it's jest Johann, I'll see about gettin' ye some more ink."

Hiccup's smile then was brilliant. Stoick took a deep breath. Small steps. That was what Gothi had advised while his son lay in that induced sleep and Stoick braved asking what the elder what he could do to fix what he had stupidly destroyed. Small steps. Small gestures. Listening more than speaking. Loudly praising the boy when he did something and never, ever, reprimanding him in public anymore. Something, Stoick vowed would never occur ever again.

Hiccup and the others dismounted and all headed into the Great Hall, even the Gronckles that had aided in keeping everyone warm. Stoick felt pride well within him. His boy earned more loyalty with his act of mercy then any Viking chief had ever earned through force. Stoick knew every one of those teens and every one of those dragons that pledged to him would die for him. Stoick also knew his son would die for them. His boy was truly a born chief as Mulch put it. An honorable chief who would ensure Berk prospered and flourished long after Valhalla called for Stoick.

As the door closed, Stoick turned and headed for the docks. He heard Gobber's distinctive thunk- scritch gait. He heard Brynjarr's purposeful march. Hoark and Fintan's steps were lighter but no less determined. All four Vikings, Stoick knew would lay their life down in defense of the island and everyone on it.

What surprised Stoick was hearing the different tread of the dragons following and not feeling the usual awareness and readiness to fight that used to rise whenever he heard a dragon behind him. The sounds now brought Stoick a measure of comfort. They were the treads of three who had proven their loyalty and their honor and who he knew would have his back if this ship turned out to be someone with less than upright intentions.

They made it down to the docks as the ship got to the halfway point between the docks and the Guardians. Stoick glanced around. Ever since his son had granted the dragons a home on the island, various dragons had chosen to hang around the docks. Now the skies were clear. The sea stacks bare. Stoick frowned. He had gotten used to the extra bustle and the docks now seemed lifeless without the noises the dragons made or the movement they added.

As the ship got closer, Stoick realized it was not Johann's. The sail held a banner announcing it as being from the Shivering Shores. Stoick frowned. None of the other chiefs would be heading to Berk until spring. Every chief was prepping their tribe and island for the coming winter. Why would anyone except the merchants that plied the waters be out to sea?

The ship slipped into port. Brynjarr and Hoark caught the ropes thrown at them and secured them. Stoick waited as the gangplank extended. His frown cleared as Hilda and her son Baneson walked off the ship followed a burly-looking man and the ship's helmsman. Stoick noted that all the men, Banson included, stared at the dragons with their hands upon their weapon hilts.

"Don't draw," Stoick said firmly. "No one hurts dragons upon Berk anymore."

The burly man grunted. "Dey said ye all flipped 'n sided wiv da devils."

The dragons gave low growls, stopping only when Stoick lifted his hand. Stoick knew it was not because he was the chief but because his son had asked the dragons to listen to him. Their actions did cause the four on the dock to stare wide-eyed.

"Ye control da beasts, chief?" Hilda asked.

Another growl. Stoick let it continue for a few heartbeats before rising his hand again. Silence.

"They are not beasts," Stoick said, purposively not answering Hilda's question. "They be full members of the tribe."

"Ye gon 'nsane," the burly man declared.

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "And ye are?" he questioned, his voice dropping into a tone that demanded an answer or the result would not be welcomed or pleasant for the one asked.

"Padrig, Hilda's elder bro'her," the man said. "Chief sent me ta make sure she and the lad got home." The man's eyes flicked to the dragons and then back to Stoick and grunted. "Be'ter off back on Shiverin' Shores. We didn't turn traitors."

The dragons snarled this time. Stoick heard the Vikings with him snarling as well. Stoick stepped forward. The man was big but Stoick had not been named 'the Vast' for just his weight. He never got a chance to speak though.

"Padrig!" Hilda hollered, smacking her brother's arm. "Back off da chief. He be honorable and a right Viking. Member yer chief held him in high esteem when he visited 'fore summer full on ended. Ifen he be allowin' da dragons there be a reason fer it. We best be fer da listenin' 'n learnin' then da insultin'."

"But, Mom," Baneson began, "da dragons.. one done ate Paw."

"Son, I've done said me piece. We be home now. We accept wot our chief done decided." Hilda turned to Stoick. "They no bother yer dragons, chief. Me son knows better den ta cross me and me brother has his orders from his chief ta not cause fuss." That last bit had been said with a pointed look to Padrig. "His chief respect ye, Chief," she added looking back to Stoick. "'n he be willin' ta wait til spring ta ask da questions he has."

The wind chose that moment to pick up and snow started falling again. Stoick looked up then looked back to the four.

"Best we get inside now," he said. "Bucket's done predicted one storm and his bucket tighten 'gain 'fore yer ship made it ta port."

Stoick saw Hilda grimace. She looked to her brother and son.

"Come now," she said. "Bucket's bucket never be wrong 'bout a storm 'fore."

* * *

 **Kirika: :) I enjoy reading all my readers' reviews. It's fun knowing what they found good and bad about what I write.**


	29. He Said What?

They entered the Great Hall. Stoick heard Hilda gasp and the men with her grunt as Stoick and Brynjarr held the doors open so the three Elder dragons could enter the room as well. Stoick hid his smile in his beard when the dragons moved passed the four with nothing more than a glance and headed for the far corner of the vast cavern. He heard Hilda gasp again and heard the men make various non-verbal noises as the three dragons laid down near to what could only be described as a pile of sleeping human young ones, dragons, sheep, and three hatchlings.

Stoick headed towards the pile, knowing Brynjar, Fintan, and Hoark would keep an eye upon the newcomers. He heard various people greet Hilda quietly, none of the normal boisterous greetings Viking usually gave. Stoick smiled, this time where anyone could see him. The tribe did not want to disturb those sleeping. Stoick guessed the tribe knew the gist of what had occurred during the night since everyone could recognize the black sheep Silent Sven so highly prized. It was the only one on the island now after all.

Stoick stopped next to Eydis, who was staring down at the pile. She glanced at him the pointed to the middle of the pile. Stoick's smile turned soft. His son had his arms encircling Astrid, who was holding him in her sleep. Toothless was curled up at Hiccup's back while Stormfly laid with her head along Astrid's back. Her mate laid next to her. Sharpshot and Sneaky laid curled up on Toothless' saddle. Stoick peered closer and shook his head amused to find Icewing curled up on Hiccup's head. The young gold Nadder that had asked if she and her brothers were to be eaten laid curled up at Hiccup and Astrid's feet. Her brother with the hurt foot curled up next to her.

The older Nadder brother and the Gronckle that had been with them laid with the Elder dragons, looking over the pile. The Elder dragons also looked over the pile and Stoick saw smiles upon their snouts.

Stoick's gaze traveled across the rest of the pile. Hookfang and his mate curled around Snotlout, who held onto Hookfang's neck. Fishlegs laid between Meatlug and Boulder. The twins draped over Barf and Belch's necks while the Zippleback's mate had both of her heads laying upon the twins' bellies. Gyda laid with her head pillowed upon Shadowfire's foreleg. Wildfire and Snowfire curled in a ball upon her belly. Stoick saw Frostfire and Palewing sitting upon Shadowfire's leg alternating between looking at their sons to looking at their daughter and back again.

Sven's sheep found various places in the pile. Some were upon dragons. Others were under dragon wings. The black one and the small one Toothless had saved from falling off the cliff laid against the Night Fury. Stoick noted even the three Gronckles that had been with them through the night were amongst the pile. The Fireworms also slept, still staying with the Gronckles.

"Wot is he doin' in dere?!"

Stoick's gaze whipped right, finding Baneson glaring towards the middle of the pile. Stoick gripped the young man's shoulder hard enough Baneson winced.

"Keep ye tongue still, boy," Stoick ordered in a harsh whisper. "Me boy and his friends be up all night rescuin' those sheep and ye will not wake'm."

"S..sure, chief," Baneson said, his voice notably lower.

Stoick let him go and the young man scurried away. Stoick turned back to the pile, finding all the adult dragons awake and staring but none of them moving from their spot. Stoick blinked as all the adult dragons began to purr. He glanced to his son, finding Hiccup's face smoothing from where it had scrunched up when Baneson asked his idiotic question. Stoick noted all the humans in the pile relaxing and none waking. Stoick stared at Toothless, who was watching him, and tipped his head. Toothless winked at him and all but the Elder dragons closed their eyes again.

[Father to the alpha,] Lorekeeper said, his voice soft. [We shall keep watch over Alpha and those with him.]

Stoick merely tipped his head. The four new ones did not know the dragons could understand and respond to the Vikings. Stoick was not about to advertise that fact either. That would be discussed with chiefs and elder councils with his son awake and present, not with returning tribesmen and an arrogant brother who should remember how to speak with respect to a chief. He frowned when Torgeir and Firestorm moved away from the corner they had been in and stopped in front of himself and Eydis.

"We'll watch out for them too, chief," Torgeir said, hand upon Firestorm's snout.

Stoick knelt and place gentle hands upon the lad's shoulders. "Thank ye," Stoick said.

Torgeir smiled and Stoick felt a pang strike his heart. His own stupidity and short-sightness caused him to never see Hiccup this small and this open. Things were different, and no one looked down upon Hiccup, but time had caused his boy to keep most, if not all of himself behind walls.

Stoick knew that the only ones who now saw Hiccup open and free were his dragon brothers and Astrid. That small glimpse back on the side the mountain only given to the others because Astrid had seen something Stoick had missed and moved to correct a false belief that Hiccup started nurturing.

Stoick stood, staring at his son again. He had lost all those years and that was on him. He would not lose the present or the future. Not while he drew breathe. He would fix the neglect he gave his son. He would relearn who his boy was.

"Hilda and her boy are back?" Eydis asked in a whisper as she and Stoick turned away from the pile and faced the rest of the cavern.

"Aye," Stoick said.

He frowned when Eydis looked over her shoulder and then looked out over the crowd until her gaze landed upon Baneson. His brow furrowed more when Eydis' eyes narrowed and she glared at the young man.

"Fishlegs told me why Hiccup left while we got those Nadders and that Gronckle in Dervla's hut."

Stoick blinked then wanted to kick himself. He had not even noticed his son left that day. He noticed his son's absence but put it off to his boy taking a patrol flight that would include some trick flying since they had been at the Changewing nest for the better part of the day.

"What did Fishlegs say?" Stoick asked instead, vowing to notice more what he son was doing from now on and to finally stop assuming anything when it came to his boy.

"That Baneson told Hiccup that eating with the tribe more than once unless he had to be there made people ill."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "He told Hiccup what?" he asked, remembering only at the very last moment to not bellow like he wanted to.

* * *

 **Me thinks that in a moment Baneson is gonna wish his mother had stayed in Shivering Shores :p**


	30. Enough

Stoick stomped across the Great Hall. Vikings scrambled to get out of his way. His hand clamped Baneson's shoulder. He spun the young idiot. Padrig, who had been speaking with the lad, snarled. Stoick glared him into silence. His gaze then fell upon Baneson.

"Ye have once chance, boy," Stoick snarled. "Why did ye tell Hiccup that he made people ill when he ate with the tribe?"

Stoick heard the murmurs start as close standing Vikings heard the question and passed it along to those standing further away. He also heard several sets of boots march over. Over Baneson's shoulder and behind Padrig, he saw Brynjar, Hoark, Gobber, Mulch, and Spitelout stand in a line, arms crossed and glares upon their faces.

"Lies!" Baneson cried trying to get his shoulder free of Stoick's grasp.

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "Those who spoke don't lie, boy. Yer explanation only determines where ye go right now."

"Who?" Baneson demanded. "I have me right ta know me accusers."

"Me son told the tale. Fishlegs Ingerman overheard. He told Eydis Hofferson who told me."

Stoick saw the blood drain from Baneson's face a heartbeat before the lad's jaw clenched.

"Ye son be a liar, chief. Dat Fish boy be lyin'. Dem Hoffersons be cowards. Ye can't trust dere words."

Stoick backhanded him. Baneson hit stone. Stoick looked up. Gobber had Padrig's wrist locked in his hook attachment.

"Don't, lad," Gobber stated. "It not be in yer favor."

"Chief?" Hilda asked, walking over from where she had been conversing with Gothi.

Stoick spared her a glance before focusing back upon Baneson as he stood. The lad held a hand over his cheek but Stoick saw the glare. Stoick glared back. Baneson looked away.

"Yer boy told Hiccup that eatin' with the tribe more than once unless he had ta be there made people ill," Stoick said through clenched teeth.

Hilda wheeled on her son. She slapped his other cheek. "Idiot boy," she cried in a harsh whisper. "Hiccup made no one ill, stupid child."

"He made me ill, Ma. He killed Paw."

"No, he did not," Hilda declared getting nose to nose with her son. "Yer paw's own stupid pride be wot killed'm. Gobber done gave da orders that young Hiccup be da one ta repair 'n maintain da tribe's weapons. Yer stupid paw went 'gainst dat order 'n paid fer it."

"Why should he let dat burden touch his axe? He be useless 'n waste o' space 'n ever ding he touch broke. He 'bout killed us all every time he step out da door."

Stoick heard the snarl and felt the presence at his side. He turned. The young Nadder Dervla was housing stood there, wings out, head tilted so one eye bore into Baneson. The Nadder gave a low growl. Stoick saw Padrig shift. He saw Gobber wobble. Padrig's axe fell towards the Nadder. Stoick's blade cleaved Padrig's axe handle. The blade clattered onto stone. Stoick shifted in front of the Nadder, blade between him and Padrig.

"Ye will not harm that dragon," Stoick snarled.

"Fool, it'll kill us all."

"Enough!"

The Nadder gave a smug sounding chirp. Stoick blinked at the force behind the almost roar. Padrig and Baneson's eyes widen as Hiccup came even with his father.

"Enough."

This command did not hold the near roar the first did but Stoick heard the iron under it. He felt the fire behind it and it was not even directed at him. Padrig and Baneson must have heard and felt the same. They stepped back. Stoick took satisfaction in their shocked expression.

"Dragons do not kill unless they are given a reason to," Hiccup stated, his gaze upon Padrig. "Drawing a weapon would only mean you die but it would be at the hands of the Vikings behind you and not at the teeth of the Nadder before you. They do not take well to someone endangering the chief. The Nadder will only attack if you hurt my father or anyone else who lives upon this island. Do not offer a threat and you will not be threatened."

Stoick's eyes narrowed as Baneson seemed to recover from his shock.

"Ye think ye can tell me wot ta do?"

"Yes."

Stoick smiled with pride at that. It did not have the almost roar but Hiccup's one word statement still had the iron and the fire. Baneson backed up. The lad proved as stupid as his father though for in a heartbeat he snorted.

"Ye playin' at chief? Da day ye become chief be da day Ragnarök starts, useless. Ye should git back ta da forge 'fore ye destroy somethin' else. Though watchin' ye father yell at ye would be entertainin'."

"Did ye forget I be standin' here, boy?" Stoick growled.

Stoick saw Baneson flinch and the lad glance his way. The blood drained from Baneson's face again. Stoick stepped forward, pushing into Baneson's personal space.

"Learn ye place, boy. Me son is a respected hero and yer future chief." Stoick's gaze flicked to Brynjar. "Take'm ta the jail. He can spend three days there 'n think 'bout his next course of action."

Brynjar and Hoark gripped Baneson's arms. Padrig straightened. Spitelout placed a hand upon the man's shoulder.

"Don't," Spitelout said. "Ye will join'm but ye won't be 'wake ta care."

Padrig threw a glare over his shoulder. Stoick watched as the man realized it was not just Spitelout standing behind him. Every member of the tribe, with a few exceptions, stood, arms crossed over their chests and glaring at Padrig.

The helmsman that manned the boat walked over, placing a hand upon Padrig's other shoulder.

"Chief said cause no fuss. Stand down."

"But dey-"

"Stand down. Now."

Stoick frowned as Padrig sighed and obeyed the order. His gaze fell upon the helmsman and he felt as if he had been sucker punched. The helmsman faced Stoick and tipped his head. Stoick lifted an eyebrow. The helmsman slowly closed both eyes once before turning to Baneson.

"Ye should no better, lad. Maybe a few days in them jails will right yer memory."

"Take'm," Stoick ordered.

Brynjar and Hoark yanked, causing Baneson to stumble. They marched him out of the Great Hall. Stoick heard Hiccup sigh. He looked over, finding his son looking at Hilda.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hilda," Hiccup said.

Hilda glanced at the Nadder before placing a gentle hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. Stoick saw her open her mouth to speak but the Nadder shifted. Hiccup held up his hand and then pointed behind him.

[Aye, my alpha,] the Nadder said.

Hilda jumped. Stoick saw Padrig tense. Stoick wondered if it was a chirp or a squawk they heard as he remembered Gyda explanation that those who could not understand the Common Tongue heard only regular dragon noises. Stoick did not wonder long as he heard shuffling behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. All the dragons stood in a line just behind him. The teens and Gyda stood next to their dragons. The Nadder moved to stand next to Stormfly's mate.

"The lad controls da dragons too?" Padrig asked, sounding stunned.

"The dragons follow me boy since he and his Night Fury killed the queen who ordered them to raid us," Stoick said.

"Night Fury?" the helmsman asked.

Stoick heard the Toothless move close. Hilda gasped and backed away. Stoick saw Padrig's eyes widen. The helmsman just watched as Toothless placed the top of his head against Hiccup's chest. Hiccup grabbed his dragon brother and Toothless made a show of nuzzling against Hiccup, purring loud enough to drown out the crackle of the main fire. Toothless flopped to his back, neck bared to Hiccup, who knelt and scratched Toothless' chin. Stoick hid his smile as Toothless even chose to wag his tail.

"Why dat dragon be no more than a big dog or a cat," Hilda exclaimed.

"Would you like to pet him?" Hiccup asked her.

Toothless rolled to his paws. He set up. Stoick kept his smile behind his beard as the dragon adopted the pose the images showed when Hiccup brought the first fish and kicked his dagger into the cove's pond. Hiccup stood, holding out his hand.

"Toothless won't hurt you. I promise."

"Toothless?" Hilda asked.

"It's his name," Hiccup said.

"He got no teeth?"

Toothless opened his mouth, his teeth on display. Hilda jerked. Toothless withdrew his teeth then extended them before withdrawing them and leaving just his gums. Hiccup held out his hand again.

"You can pet him, Miss Hilda. Toothless will not hurt you."

"Ye sure?" Hilda asked.

"I'm sure."

Hilda lifted her arm, allowing Hiccup to gently grip her wrist.

"Sister-" Padrig started.

"Shush," the helmsman stated.

Hilda threw her brother a look before focusing back upon Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and guided her hand over to Toothless. Toothless lowered his chin. Hiccup placed Hilda's hand upon the spot just before the spikes began on Toothless' head. Hilda gasped. Hiccup released her wrist.

"Go on and scratch him," Hiccup said. "He loves that."

Hilda curled her fingers. Toothless crooned softly. Hilda froze.

"That's his happy sound," Hiccup said. "He's letting you know he liked it."

Stoick saw Toothless' eyes flick to Hiccup and knew his son would pay for that statement later. Stoick bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he imagined his son's hair sticking out at all angles after Toothless licked it wild.

Hilda curled her fingers again. Toothless crooned softly again. This time the woman did not stop. She continued, her hand moving along the top of Toothless' head. Stoick saw the wonder in her eyes as she looked first to Hiccup then to her brother.

"He be amazin'," Hilda said softly.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hm, not quite. Baneson is not ready to admit he was wrong.**

 **Prince: Hehe, yep. Very interesting. I think this chapter shows what Stoick does and you're welcome for all the hiccstrid. I am an avid and diehard hiccstrid shipper.**


	31. Let's Not Scare Them

Hiccup smiled. He stepped back to his brother's side and scratched Toothless behind one of his ear flaps. Toothless arched into him and purred, still playing it up for Hilda's benefit. Hiccup watched the woman stare in awe before her gaze rose to meet his. Hiccup's brow furrowed as Hilda's expression turned sad. Hiccup sighed. He looked away.

He did not know what the fight was or why his father was standing between an unknown Viking and the Nadder that had accompanied him to the Changewing nest. He only knew that loud, angry voices had awoken him. It took a moment for his brain to register anything beyond the fact that Astrid was buried in his arms and tucked under his chin and that Icewing had decided to sleep on his head.

Then he realized one of those angry voices was his father. He got up, placing Icewing next to Astrid, and turned to find his father drawing a sword. He watched the swing. He saw the axe blade fall. He watched his father slide between the Nadder and someone. He heard his father's declaration that the other person would not harm the Nadder and heard the other person call his father a fool. Before Hiccup knew what happened next, the thing within him rose and he yelled.

To his shock the room fell silent, except for the Nadder's smug chirping. All the dragons surged to their paws. His friends got to their feet. He moved away from the group and came even with his father, to find out that Baneson had returned. Hiccup still did not know what was going on, he only knew the man with Baneson had been the one to swing an axe at the Nadder and his father defended the dragon.

Hiccup did not know where his words came from. He did not know where he found the courage to stand and tell Baneson that he could tell the Viking what to do. When his father ordered Baneson taken to jail, Hiccup was still clueless. All he did know was that he had to apologize to Hilda. The lady had been someone who was kind to him. She trained with Gothi to take the mute elder's place as tribe healer one day and never had a harsh word to Hiccup, despite her husband dying when Hiccup failed to convince the man to let him repair his axe. Hiccup watched her son be lead away and by his father's words, Hiccup knew he was at fault.

So, he had apologized but the Nadder moving had spooked her. Hiccup did not think when he gestured for the dragon to walk away. He just did not want the woman scared anymore. When Toothless came over, acting more like a big cat than a fearsome dragon, Hiccup saw a chance to calm Hilda and show her that the dragons were harmless.

Now though, it seemed he had only managed to make her forget he was at fault for Baneson being imprisoned. A forgetfulness that seemed to be over.

"Hiccup," Hilda began softly. "I be so sorry, lad. I ne'er knew me boy told ye that. It not be true. Ye ne'er made da tribe ill."

Hiccup blinked, his gaze rising to meet hers. He frowned before looking to his father. Stoick stepped close and placed an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Fishlegs told Eydis what Baneson said ta ye, son. She told me."

Hiccup froze. He never wanted his father to know about that. He really did not want the others knowing. It was all in the past. Nothing could really change it and it only seemed to serve no other purpose now than to cause everyone to feel guilty.

"I am sorry, son," Stoick said. "I should've seen it. I should've noticed."

"Dad, it's-"

"No, lad," Stoick said. "Don't say it be okay. It's not. I can't change it, my boy, but I vow to ye it won't happen again. No one will ever deny ye yer place, son. Not while I draw breath."

Hiccup sighed. "Thanks, Dad."

"How?" the unknown Viking asked. "How be it, dis slip 'o boy controls dat dragon?"

"Padrig!" Hilda hissed. "Hiccup be da heir ta Berk. Speak ta'm wiv respect."

"But ye boy," Padrig protested. "He be sayin' dat lad be nothin' 'n a nobody."

The dragons, even Toothless, snarled. Hiccup placed his hand upon Toothless' head and then slipped free of his father's arm.

"Easy," he said, looking at the dragons. "Calm down."

[Alpha,] the Nadder said, from is place next to Windwalker. [He is insulting you. He is breaking civility laws.]

Hiccup heard Hilda's gasp. He heard Padrig's grunt. He heard the helmsman's hum. He remembered what Toothless and Sharpshot said those who did not understand the Common Tongue heard. He walked over and placed his hand upon the Nadder's beak. The Nadder purred, nuzzling into his palm. Hilda gasped again, but this time sounding as if she was awed. Padrig and the helmsman grunted though the helmsman sounded friendly and as if he was amazed and intrigued. Padrig's sounded gruff as if he was unsure and that caused him to be angry. Hiccup sighed. Vikings did seem to get angry when things unexpected where thrown into their face.

"Easy," Hiccup said to the Nadder. He leaned closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "They don't know me. They don't know you can speak. They don't know what's going on. Let's not scare them."

[Aye, alpha,] the Nadder said.

Hiccup smiled and scratch the Nadder's chin. The dragon cooed. Hiccup turned, finding the helmsman watching him intently. Hiccup moved to walk back, but heard Astrid shift her weight. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder. She stared at him. He smiled, reached for her hand and gently tugged. They were not at another dragon's nest. She did not need to keep an excited dragon calm so it did not offend a queen and he wanted her at his side. She smiled and walked with him back to Toothless, who had not moved from between Hilda and Stoick. He felt eyes follow his every movement.

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, there's still time. Baneson has yet to really learn his lesson.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, well considering Astrid and the dragons are not going to let that happen, it will be poor Baneson if he ever finds himself alone with a few of Hiccup's friends.**


	32. A Dragon's Perspective

Shadowfire's eyes opened. He lifted his head high enough to see over Hookfang's wing. His horns closed in against his neck but he kept the snarl in his throat. He had no idea what prompted the fool human to ask his question so loudly but he would not add to the problem by snarling. Stoick was correct in sending Alpha and the others in to sleep. A night in the snow and wind drained even the hardiest of dragon. Shadowfire knew it had to wipe the humans completely out.

Shadowfire smiled as Stoick let the fool know where he had erred. Shadowfire began purring, pitching his tone to keep his mother asleep. He had done that before when Nana had died and his mother had been up far too long. Frost, picking up on his action, began purring as well. Pale followed. The other dragons were quick to join in. Shadowfire was grateful when his mother relaxed against his foreleg.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes but did not fall back asleep. Something was up. That fool human was new to the nest. New had to be evaluated to ensure Alpha and the others remained safe. There were those known to the nest to be a threat who still lived. There were others only Shadowfire and his immediate flock knew who were also threats. As different as things were now, Shadowfire did half expect foes not slated to appear yet to waltz up and say hi.

As soon as he heard Stoick and Eydis turn their back, his eyes opened again. He stared at his brother and sister-in-law, finding both staring out across the pile of humans, dragons, and sheep. Shadowfire lifted his head again. He was not surprised to find the other dragons also awake. None moved. None wanted to disturb the humans, sheep, or young who thankfully were still asleep. Each looked at the other though. Toothless twitched an ear flap and Shadowfire took it to mean the Wind-shrieker was pleased by the dragons' response. Given his title as Nest Protector it was not that far of a stretch to assume Toothless was indeed happy the dragons were awake but not moving. Yet.

"That Baneson told Hiccup that eating with the tribe more than once unless he had to be there made people ill."

"He told Hiccup what?"

Shadowfire's horns slammed against his neck. It was _that_ idiot. Not only a stupid being to spout off dumb questions when others were sleeping, but the one to keep Alpha from eating. Shadowfire would pity the moron but he wanted to drop him into the lava that monster stayed in back on Dragon Island.

None of the dragons moved while Stoick confronted the idiot, at least not until the moron made his already precarious existence more in danger of ending in a painful manner.

"Why should he let dat burden touch his axe? He be useless 'n waste o' space 'n ever ding he touch broke. He 'bout killed us all every time he step out da door."

The Spike-thrower who came close to worshiping the ground Alpha walked on, stood. He moved to back Stoick up. Shadowfire was pleased to note he had lost the impulse to shoot first and ask questions later that he had demonstrated back on the Illusion-scale's nest. A nest guard had to be calm and calculating, not dive bombing into situation and making them worse.

Despite everything to keep him asleep, Alpha awoke and stood. Shadowfire knew he should not be amazed by this. In the movies and TV shows, Hiccup was never one to not get involved in something.

"Enough!"

Shadowfire was grateful his mother lifted her head. He surged to his paws, trusting his brother and sister-in-law to move. Alpha had called. His almost roar echoing deep into Shadowfire's soul. He had to stand. He had to respond. Alpha had but to whisper now and Shadowfire would not be able to resist any command Alpha gave.

"Now you're in for it," he heard the Spike-thrower say though the dragon was smart enough to keep the pitch out of the range the magic could translate.

The dragons knew Alpha's roar would shake things. They expected it as he grew into his role. Most of the humans were not ready for it, not even Shadowfire's own mother. While no dragon in the nest knew exactly what was contributing to Hiccup being able to act and speak as an alpha, all knew it was a matter of time before whatever it was gained enough power to shake, rattle, and roll everything and everyone that heard it.

Shadowfire watched his mother take Icewing from Lady Alpha. He watched Palewing, along with several Tiny-fangs that always hung out in the rafters when the humans met in the Great Hall, moved the hatchlings and the two fledgling Spike-throwers to the back of the cavern. He saw Iggy and Buttercup acting like herding dragons to shift the sheep rescued in the night to the back of the room as well. He spared a moment to ensure his nephews and niece were safe before focusing back upon Alpha.

Not surprising to Shadowfire, Alpha never commanded the dragons to remove the nuisance humans from the nest. He simply spoke to them, like normal. Shadowfire smirked, watching over everyone's heads as the fool and the moron who drew an axe backed away from Alpha. Alpha might speak to in order to teach, but whatever allowed him to have the voice of an alpha undercoated his tone with steel and fire. The nuisance humans had no choice but to back down.

Shadowfire's horns flattened against his neck when the fool decided to be a bigger fool. Seriously, did that human not realize he was digging his own grave? At least the female and the boat driver had their heads on straight. Both served to stop the fool and the moron from having every dragon defending Alpha with teeth and claw.

Shadowfire joined the others in a line, standing beside his mother. How he wanted to answer the moron when he asked his stupid question. Of course, Alpha controlled the dragons. _That was what it meant to an alpha, stupid. He gives the orders and we follow, idiot._ Shadowfire kept his comments to himself though. These humans were new and did not know about the Common Tongue. Alpha had not ordered Shadowfire's mother to unlock their ability to hear and respond.

Shadowfire had to keep his cackle silent as well when Toothless moved closer to Alpha and decided to ham it up for the new humans. It was both surprising and not all that surprising to watch the Wind-shierker he had always admired but did know truly existed, act like a hatchling begging a higher ranked nest-mate to play.

"But ye boy. He be sayin' dat lad be nothin' 'n a nobody."

And the moron did not learn his lesson. Typical. And of course Alpha had to calm the Spike-thrower. Really, did the moron human want to be spiked? He already tried to kill the dragon once. At this point the Spike-thrower hurling a spike into the human seemed inevitable. Still, Alpha asked for calm and Shadowfire felt his muscles relaxing. He felt his horns lifting off his neck. He still kept his focus upon the moron human as Alpha and Lady Alpha walked back to Toothless. The moron offered a threat he could not ignore. Until it was rendered non-existent, Shadowfire knew all the dragons would be watching the moron for the slightest twitch in the wrong direction. Shadowfire hoped the male had all his affairs in order if he was idiotic enough to do something like that. The moron would not survive the first blast from any dragon.

Shadowfire watched the boat driver move closer to Alpha, Lady Alpha, and the sensible female human. Shadowfire's gaze flicked between the boat driver and the moron who had not moved. One had shown he was a threat. The other had shown the ability to command the moron. Both would bare watching.

"May I pet da Night Fury?" the boat driver asked Alpha.

"Sure," Alpha said, holding out his hand.

Shadowfire saw the slight twitch the boat driver gave before he placed his wrist in Alpha's grip. Shadowfire's eyes narrowed. His horns twitched. That did not seem the hesitation of someone who was disgusted by Alpha's touch, nor did it seem the twitch of someone who feared what would happen to their hand. It almost seemed as the male hesitated in order to turn his wrist so only side was presented to Alpha. That intrigued Shadowfire. Why would the male not want Alpha to hold a part of his wrist?

Still the boat driver let Alpha place his hand upon Toothless' head and followed Alpha's instructions about petting the Wind-shrieker, which proved the sense the human had shown before was not a one-time incident. And the human had the appropriate look of awe from someone who got to pet a dragon.

The moment ended though when Byrnjar and the boat builder, Hoark came back into the cavern.

"The snow is piling up out there," Byrnjar said. "We'll be in here for a long while at this rate."

Shadowfire groaned as he realized that with the new humans, he could not sing to help the nest pass the time. _Stupid new humans choosing this moment to visit the nest._


	33. A Mother Is Not Blind

Gyda turned, knowing her son would keep an eye on the newcomers. Her eyes found the rest of her family. Wildfire looked around as if the entire ordeal was some adventure. Snowfire seemed unsure and hung close to his father. Icewing had an annoyed look upon her face. Gyda hid her smile. The hatchling had asked nicely and been granted permission to sleep upon her favorite human's head only to be rudely awoken and shuffled off while Hiccup had to deal the newcomers.

Gyda was slightly surprised she had yet to rush off in her annoyance, though Gyda laid that to the fact the other dragons were on edge. Gyda knew Icewing probably wanted to run to Hiccup. She was grateful a hatchling's natural response to any incident that caused the adults around them to be on guard caused the hatchling to stay put. Hiccup did not need Icewing seeking his comfort right now.

Frost and Pale stood over their hatchlings with Iggy and Buttercup giving them back up. The rest of the Terrors alternated from watching the two young Nadders and the flock of sheep, who funny enough had gone back to sleep.

Gyda was tempted to break the line of dragons and humans separating the newcomers from the young and those sheep. Let the humans see how dangerous dragons really were. Gyda knew, though, that the line would not move. Hiccup's almost roar of enough causing them to react. They would not listen to any other than Hiccup until _Hiccup_ gave the all clear.

Gyda swallowed her giggle. She knew his children thought her oblivious. It seemed most children thought the same of their parents, no matter the race or species. Gyda, however, was not blind nor observant. She realized what was happening, even if she did not know what it all meant or how it all came about.

Val had told Hiccup in the second movie he had the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon and that only he could bring the two worlds together. As Gyda watched the movies or the shows, she came to believe Hiccup's mind held the cunning and his will held the resolve of a king. That had been why she told him about his heart, soul, mind, and will back in her home. Technically, she was giving him information well before its time, but it had to have been said. He had to know why the dragons bowed to him in that moment. He had to know what they sensed in him.

Gyda had known Hiccup's soul had been what connected him to Toothless and that his bond with Toothless opened the door to connect him to the other dragons. Gyda had not expected what was happening right now though. The dragons were not far off. Hiccup was human but was dragon as well. How and why this was the case, Gyda did not know. The first movie held little to explain it. The second movie gave the alpha position to Toothless. The only times Gyda had ever seen a glimpse of Hiccup being an alpha to any of the dragons had been in the shows.

Gyda turned back, not quite sure the future she and her family knew mattered anymore. Certain things did happen but a good portion was completely different than what she had watched or read, given they had also decided to make graphic novels as well.

Her mind shifted from her wonderings as the one called Padrig walked closer to his sister. A sister that stood near to Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless. Gyda felt her son tense and placed a hand upon his foreleg. She knew it would do little because all the dragons were still in a mindset of being hyper focused upon Hiccup. The only reason Frost, Pale, and all of the Terrors, except Sharptshot and Sneaky, were behind the line was because of the young dragons. The sheep had been added solely because Hiccup had ordered them saved last night. Had there been no young of the nest to keep safe, or sheep the alpha wanted safe, those same small dragons would have been above the newcomers waiting for an order to attack or for one of the humans to try to attack Hiccup.

Ombra had explained much as Frost and Shadow grew, before his untimely death. How dragons processed thoughts and ideas. How they handled orders given from those in authority over them. How they loved their flock. Everything Gyda would need to know in order to raise her sons. He had also been adamant that she take care in the alpha the ultimately bowed to. They were her kids, they loved her, but an alpha could call and they would be unable to respond to anything she wanted until the alpha released them. He also warned that if they bowed to an alpha and that alpha was in danger, her sons would die to defend that alpha, even if she did not want the to. They would also kill without hesitation, even though she had taught them both to try to resolve any conflict with words before actions.

Gyda sighed, knowing she would have to speak to Hiccup about that warning as well. Soon. His call earlier had the dragons on their feet. Whatever gave him the power to do that, he had to know what it did to the dragons. What he could do to the dragons. If not, he was likely to issue another call and his friends would be unable to do anything with their dragons. Or be surprised when their dragons acted in a manner they were not expecting. The guilt would linger with Hiccup. Gyda knew that. Given his past, he would not want to upset his friends at all, much less be in a position where it seemed as if he had stolen their dragons and caused them to scare their riders.

"How did all of dis happen?" Padrig asked, looking at Hiccup but keeping his hands at his sides, though he still held the severed axe handle. "How did ye become a dragon whisperer?"

"It's a long story," Hiccup said.

Padrig looked around and made the stupid mistake of using the axe handle to point at Brynjar and Hoark. All the dragons snarled. The helmsman, still petting Toothless, went still. Hilda paled. Padrig froze.

"The handle," Hiccup said. "They see it as a weapon and you did almost hit that Nadder when it was a whole axe."

Padrig looked down as if just now noticing he had something in his hands. "Me Paw's axe," he whispered. "He.. he gave it ta me ta defend da house. Dragon killed'm da next night."

Hiccup sighed. "A dragon took my mother," he said, softly.

Gyda saw Padrig jerk. She watched the helmsman lift his hand from Toothless' head and turn to regard Hiccup then look towards Stoick. Hilda gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"That be right," she said. "I saw dat big four winged…" Her voice trailed off and she glanced at Toothless. "Well, I can't right call it a beast now. Not wiv 'nother dragon 'sides me."

Toothless made a sound as close to a whimper as he might ever want to make, given he was an adult and the Nest Protector. He shook his head and looked away, as if hurt. Gyda hid her grin again. Even with the differences, it seemed Toothless had still found a chance to be the silly reptile he was at times in both the movies and the shows. Hilda giggled.

"I be sorry, Toothless," she said. "Ye no be a beast, but dat four-winged dragon did take Valka off. Her screamin' for da chief too."

"Then why?" Padrig asked. "How?"

"Since we be in here 'til the storm stops," Stoick began, "why don't we all find places ta sit and me boy and his friends'll tell da tale."

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, honestly, Shadowfire's POV came about because I wanted y'all to know what that Nadder said. Plus it was time to reveal somethings.**

 **Kirika: I am so glad you loved seeing things from Shadowfire's perspective. I love writing that crazy dragon.**


	34. Why Are Ye Here?

Stoick stood off to the side as Hiccup told the tale. He watched Hilda hold her hand over her mouth when Hiccup spoke of the inferno and showed the results of him falling off of Toothless. Stoick closed his eyes, once again reminded of how close he had come to losing his son.

"That explains how ye got da Night Fury ta act like a trained dog," Padrig said and Stoick had to resist cracking the man's skull.

No one held the right to compare Toothless to a mere trained hound. All the dragons were more than Stoick ever thought possible, but Toothless was special. His species had every Viking fearing his signature sound, but he held compassion enough to befriend the one who had hurt him. He had the insight to know that same human deserved more than all the Vikings, especially Stoick, had given him. Stoick would forever remain both jealous and proud of Toothless. The dragon had earned his place and earned all the honor due a true warrior.

"But it nare explains why ye had ta tell dem dragons everyt'ing be fine 'fore dey move," Padrig added.

Stoick hated Padrig's tone, but he agreed with the man's words. Hiccup's actions with Toothless and the dragons in the arena should have only resulted with them declaring him their alpha. That the dragons who would wind up the mates of all but one of those arena dragons also calling Hiccup their alpha even before the images showed his valor, always confused Stoick. It did not make sense. They had not known Hiccup and had not yet seen everything the gods were to show all those who wound up in Gyda's home but still bowed to Hiccup.

When the wild dragons ceased annoying everyone and declared Hiccup their alpha, that made more sense to Stoick. Hiccup had, at that time, defeated their queen. It was a natural progression for followers to bow to the new leadership, especially if the new leadership did not eat them for failing. It made sense until Hiccup informed him the wild dragons had not known or seen the final battle and yet still declared Hiccup their alpha.

As confused as that still made Stoick, he had come to know many things since Berk became a nest of humans and dragons. Every Viking in existence was wrong and had been wrong about the dragons. Hiccup was far more superior than Stoick in leadership abilities. He also knew that even with the dragons bowing to Hiccup and obeying him, those bonded to other humans would still listen to their riders. Yet, like Padrig pointed out, Hiccup had to speak before the dragons left the line they had formed just after Hiccup yelled enough and moved to stand beside Stoick.

It started with Snotlout. As soon as Stoick finished suggesting Hiccup and his friend give the story of how this all came to be, the ever impatient boy stepped out of the line. Snotlout then moved towards the dais at the back of the Hall and made it halfway before realizing his was alone. The lad had turned back, calling for Hookfang. Neither Hookfang nor Wingblaze acknowledged him. Both had their gazes fixed upon Hiccup.

Stoick had put that off as Hookfang still trying to teach Snotlout manners. Stoick had not been blind. He saw the actions and heard the comments Hookfang gave Snotlout and recognized that the dragon had decided to be a father to Snotlout. Stoick had approved. Hookfang managed to teach Snotlout the importance of backing his leader. Snotlout had proven that when he pledged to follow Hiccup wherever he went.

When Meatlug, who doted upon Fishlegs like a mother to her child, did not move after the Ingerman lad walked away, Stoick knew something was odd. Stoick had stared at the dragons after that and found were all gazing at Hiccup. They seemed aware of their surroundings and seemed able to hear and make noises but none were capable of leaving where they stood or from looking away from Hiccup.

It had taken Gyda stepping close to Hiccup and whispering into his ear to resolve the issue. Stoick had stood there and watched as his son told the dragons everything was fine and all the dragons looked away from him as if nothing was ever amiss.

Hookfang and Wingblaze moved to curl around Snotloug. Meatlug and Boulder bounded over to Fishlegs and nuzzled against him. The two Zipplebacks bombarded the twins with headbutts and nudges. Firestorm laid his head onto Torgeir's lap. Shadowfire laid the top of his head against his mother. Stormfly, Windwalker, Sharpshot, and Sneaky joined Toothless in being near to Hiccup and Astrid. The young Nadder Dervla was housing moved to gather his siblings from the Terrors watching over them and joined Dervla at the far side of the Hall. The ones Hiccup had called Elders shuffled near to the pile of sleeping sheep and laid down, though none fell asleep. The Terrors watching the sheep flew back up into the rafters. Frost and Pale guided their hatchlings over to Gyda, though both had to ensure little Icewing did not race to Hiccup's side.

Stoick realized then he knew something else. His son held more power over those dragons than anyone had first realized. It seemed to have surprised even Gyda, and she knew the future they were to walk. Stoick had resolved then to find out what was going on.

"Yer boy really killed a giant dragon?"

Stoick did not blink or otherwise give any clues that the helmsman's sudden question caught him off guard. He simply turned his thoughts from memories and his own questions and focused upon the man, even as he heard Hiccup try to answer Padrig without mentioning the fact dragons could speak and had bowed to Hiccup. Stoick frowned at the helmsman.

"Aye, I be there" he said, not proud that he had almost killed his entire tribe but proud he had been able to see his son's moment of glory. "And I witnessed it," he continued. "So did most of da tribe."

The man tilted his head. "Intriguing."

Stoick grunted. "Why ye be here?" he asked, lowing his voice. "What did yer father hope ta gain by this?"

As soon as he recognized the man as Chief Henrik's son, Stoick knew the old chief was up to something. Stoick did not think the man was playing him for a fool. Henrik and Stoick were close friends. Stoick had saved Henrik's life many years prior. Still it did not make sense that Henrik would call upon Stoick, inform him of the Thing happening in the spring, and then send his heir to Berk right as Winter hit. Henrik had to have known Stoick would not send any that came with Hilda and Baneson back. The waters were too treacherous and it would be no issue to house Hilda's escorts until spring. Especially with the dragons aiding in bringing in enough food to last two winters back to back.

"Father knows ye wouldn't 'ave let da dragons move in without cause," the man, Steinar, whispered. "And he knows ye wouldn't turn'm 'round and seek more den this island ye call home."

"So why are ye here?"

"To give a voice in da Thing that's not jest from Berk. There be those who not believe ye, chief, even if ye are respected cause of survivin' dat Drago fellow 'n savin' me father in the process."

Stoick blinked. "Ye father sent ye ta live with us for the winter so ye could testify at the Thing?"

"Aye. I came not sure wot I'd find. I nare expected this. Ye boy really controls dem beasts."

Stoick rankled at that. "They are not beasts," he stated firmly. "The wood the feds the fires in here be brought in by them dragons. The food cookin' in them kettles be gathered by them dragons."

"Ye trained them ta fetch?" Steinar asked.

"No," Hiccup said walking over with Sharpshot on his back, Toothless at his right, Astrid at his left and Stormfly at Astrid's left. Windwalker came along at Stormfly's left. "We didn't train them or tame them. We befriended them. We have learned that dragons that gather like this tend to view their home as a nest and all in that nest strive to ensure the nest's survival. That is what they did with the Red Death. She just made them raid us or eat them if they failed to bring her food."

"Aye, I heard that in yer tale, young Hiccup," Steinar said. "But ye speak as if dem dragons ain't animals."

Stoick watched as Hiccup smiled, placing his hand upon the top of Toothless' head.

"Toothless could have killed me when I freed him, but he didn't. He could have killed me when I repeatedly visited him and he was essential trapped, but he didn't. I know of a whole island's worth of outcasted humans who don't show that much intelligence or honor."

Steinar stared at Hiccup in silence for several heartbeats before giving a gruff bellow of laughter. He then lifted his hand. Stoick intercepted the arm. He knew Steinar wanted to pat Hiccup's free shoulder. Steinar had accepted Hiccup's words when he laughed. Stoick knew that. Stoick also knew the dragons would not have reacted well to a new human slapping their alpha, even if it was meant to be a friendly gesture. Steinar stared at Stoick, eyebrow raised. Hiccup answered him.

"They are protective and they don't know you. Best not to do anything they might see as aggressive until they understand you mean us no harm."

Steinar titled his head. "Ye speak with wisdom far beyond yer age, young Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and Stoick grinned at Steinar's shocked expression when Hiccup lowered his voice to say something else.

"And your father shows his loyalty to Berk by sending you to stand as witness for us at the Thing."

Stoick hid his own surprise as he learned something else. His son was not blind or unobservant and could rightly see through anything to the heart of the matter at hand. Stoick once again mourned that Valka could not be here to see her son.

* * *

 **Kirka: The reason so much focus has been on just this moment is because of Hiccup's shout. That's why it has been shown in some form from different views. Why Hiccup's shout and what it did to the dragons being important will we revealed later in full. You all got hints and teasers but no full explanation. Gyda is coming to a point where she is realizing the future she knew is not quite the same as the future that is happening around her. That will be expanded upon as we go further into this story. I'm glad you are intrigued, my friend.**


	35. The Wind Shifts

Scales lashed into stone by years of bitter cold. Movement non-existence to as not be there. Just another drift of snow piled high season after season. Yet it stirred. It shifted. Snow fell. Twin eyes opened, staring at a world not seen for time unknowing. A heartbeat, thumping in time to the wind. The wind a herald. The call whispered over distance. Slight. Tiny. Growing. Pulsing within. Tugging. Must go. Must answer. Wings not used since left to guard twitching. Talons shifting, scraping. Movement paused. Memory rising. Caution echoing. Excitement tempered. Stamped down by discipline, by loyalty, by knowledge. Duty undone. Unable to leave. Unable to respond. Twin eyes closed. Waiting. Always waiting. Waiting for the call to grow. A snowdrift once more. The wind shifting, moving on.

* * *

Eydis paused as the wind rattled the Great Hall doors. They opened and Stoick, Spitelout, Gobber, and Brynjar walked in. The doors closed. One of the dragons, Meatlug by the sound of the shot, relit the fire the wind racing into cavern blew out. Eydis and several others hurried to bring the four men some warm mead. They took the offered tankards and drank heartily. Silence reigned.

"Storms be over," Stoick informed everyone. "We be free ta leave the Hall. If ye find yer house damaged we'll get it fixed right up. Everyone take care as ye leave. Storms may be finished with us now, but the snow be piled high and the steps be frozen."

Eydis turned away as many around her began to shuffle to the doors. By the set of Brynjar's shoulders, she knew their house was undamaged. She would let the others head out before her. Let them check their own homes out. She had more on her mind right then.

When she had paused just before the doors opened, she had watched as Baneson moved from on side of the Hall to other. Stoick had placed him in the jail for three days but the storms had lasted longer so once his time was done, Stoick had the lad released.

During that week, the Vikings had passed the time with song, stories, and games. Hilda, Baneson, Padrig, and the helmsman prevented the dragons from really taking part in the unintended festivities. Hilda and the helmsman seemed to realize the dragons were not as they once thought. Padrig seemed to understand the dragons offered no harm if left be. Baneson, however, seemed bent on sitting and glaring at Hiccup, which caused all the dragons to still be on edge. Even hearing the story of how Hiccup and Toothless changed the world did nothing to soften the glare.

Eydis had kept her eyes upon Baneson, depsite feeling anger and guilt rush through her. Eydis watched the nasty lad to ensure he left Hiccup alone. A silent way to repay what she owed him and to try to lessen her guilt. Guilt renewed with each telling of the story. Guilt add upon by Baneson confirming what Fishlegs had told her.

Of all the memories she had relearned after Gyda returned, one stood out above all others. Hearing Stoick tell his own son that the lad had been the worst Viking Berk had ever seen. It had not been just anger at Stoick that prompted her to slap him. She had been angry at herself as well. Hiccup had been cast aside and left to be forgotten. _She_ had cast him aside and while she had strived to do all she could to repay him, learning he had been told to stay away from meals in the Hall except once a day drowned her in guilt.

She had been a mother. She had been his mother's best friend. She stood by Valka even though her desire to be kind to the dragons afforded the woman few friends. Eydis knew she should have seen the signs. She should have paid more attention.

Eydis also knew she had not been the only one to drown in guilt after Baneson's public confession. Those in charge of cooking and feeding the tribe made sure Hiccup received a double portion at each meal. Her future son-in-law took the food with grace and dignity most would never show. Eydis was no fool though. She could see the cooks' actions weighed upon Hiccup. Anyone who still had stupid beliefs Hiccup would prove a poor chief should hear Hiccup whisper his worry to Astrid that the double portion would cause someone else to have less.

"Chief Stoick, did ye see Trader Johann at da docks when ye walked da village?" the helmsman from the Shivering Shores asked, drawing Eydis' attention.

The man sounded worried.

"No," Stoick said. "Should I've?"

Eydis watched the man frowned.

"Johann be at Shiverin' Shores," the helmsman said. "He said Berk be his next port of call. He should've been right behind us."

Eydis watched as Stoick's brow furrowed. If what the helmsman said was true, Johann should have made port not long after they did. Eydis knew not how the seas fared with the storm, but four days was a long time to be overdue.

"Dad," Hiccup said, walking from where he and Astrid had been sleeping, leaned against Toothless and buried under all the hatchlings and young stuck in the Hall as well.

Eydis noted her daughter did not seem pleased even as she followed Hiccup over to his father.

"Toothless and I can go search for Trader Johann."

Intrigued, Eydis walked closer in time to see Stoick lift an eyebrow.

"Son?" the chief questioned.

"Toothless is a Night Fury, dad. His speed will help us cover much of the distance between here and the Shivering Shores."

"And ye back up?"

Hiccup tilted his head. "Sharpshot's going."

"But not Astrid?" Stoick asked, sounding as surprised as Eydis felt.

Ever since the betrothal had become official and know throughout the tribe, Hiccup and Astrid were only really apart when they slept in separate houses. Eydis watched though as Hiccup's eyes flicked towards Baneson, who stood next to Padrig and Hilda awaiting their turn to leave the Hall. Hiccup looked back to his father and Eydis had to lean closer to hear his whispered words.

"The dragons see Astrid as my queen. They will obey her should the need arise. Baneson may now know the story, but I don't think he cares or wants to accept it."

Eydis watched as Stoick sighed.

"Okay, son," Stoick said. "But don't go all the way to the Shores and don't be out long."

"Sure, dad," Hiccup said before turning to Astrid and placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "I'll be back soon," he told her.

Astrid glared at Hiccup. "You better," she warned him through clenched teeth.

Eydis hid her smile behind a hand over her mouth, even though she was grateful this minor exchange lifted her spirits some. Watching Hiccup and Astrid navigate their courtship and betrothal did nothing to erase the guilt Eydis felt, but these small moments with them did server to temper it.

* * *

 **Prince: If they ask her or if something drastically changes. She did that in _Two Worlds: One Family_ when Dogsbreath exiled himself.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, well, as you can see from the beginning of this chapter, things are stirring.**


	36. He Must Be Found

Astrid watched Hiccup fly off with his brothers, heading towards the Shivering Shores. Stormfly and Windwalker bracketed her and Sneaky rested upon her shoulder. Sneaky crooned when the three disappeared into a cloud bank. Astrid reached up, scratching the female Terror.

"He'll be back," she said softly, both to reassure Sneaky of Sharpshot's return and to reassure herself of Hiccup's return. "They'll all be back," she added, knowing that if Toothless was unable to return, neither of the other two would as well.

"He'll mess up," a new voice said causing all the dragons to snarl.

Astrid turned, finding Baneson standing behind her but not close. Astrid's eyes narrowed.

"'Dat lump 'o space destroy everyt'ing he touches."

"Watch your tongue," Astrid growled. "Lest you lose it."

Baneson cackled. "Ye stop me?" he demanded. "Ye a Hofferson, lass. Run on ta-"

His voice stopped. The blood drained from his face. Astrid glared at him over her axe blade resting at his throat. Twins sounds of Nadder tails lifting and spikes extending echoed. A familiar hiss flew past Astrid's ear as Sneaky tensed and snarled.

"I will say this only once," Astrid stated, her tone low and as cold as Gyda's when she informed all of them the gods were angry with them. "Leave Hiccup alone or you will not live long."

"Astrid," another new, but welcomed, voice said. "What did he do now?" Gyda asked as she stopped beside Astrid.

Baneson's eyes narrowed. "Ye be Us-"

Gyda lifted a hand and a thin ribbon of lighting curled around her finger. Baneson's eyes widened.

"You live only because my liege lord wishes it," Gyda said calmly. "You remain out of jail because his father deems it so. You are not maimed because Astrid holds greater honor than you. You are not in pain from Nadder spikes or four dragon flaming because they hold greater intelligence than you ever will. You would be wise to remember all of that."

Baneson backed up a step. He spun on his heel. "Witch! Dere be a witch! Chief Stoick, a witch!"

Stoick, walking by with the helmsman from the Shores and Gobber, paused. The two men paused as well.

"Boy," Stoick began, "I have nare the time for your tomfoolery. And ye be on the verge of going back ta the jails for disturbin' my future daughter-in-law and her friend."

"She be a witch," Baneson declared. "She be holdin' lightin' in her 'and."

"Boy," Stoick said, "Ye be feelin' right? Go see Gothi. Have her check ye over. Honestly, holdin' lightin'." Stoick shook his head. "What will he think of next?"

"But, chief-"

"Lad, yer chief give ye 'n order," the helmsman said. "Ye best be gittin' on now."

Baneson growled. "Ye can't order me 'bout."

"No, but I can," Stoick stated, standing to his full height. "Get yerself ta Gothi, now, boy. Ye mother be up there 'n can aid the elder in lookin' ye over."

Baneson growled again but turned and walked away. Astrid glared after him and noted as Iggy and Buttercup, sitting on the eave of a nearby house, flew straight for Gothi's hut. Astrid kept her cackle in her belly. The Terrors would get there before Baneson and would find a way to inform Gothi of what was going on. Baneson would not like his time with the village elder.

"Ye two be 'ight?" Stoick asked, pulling Astrid's attention.

"Aye, chief," Astrid said.

Stoick smiled softly. "Stoick, Astrid. Ye be family soon, ye don't have to call me chief. And dunna worry 'bout Hiccup. Ye know Toothless and Sharpshot be protective of the lad. He'll be back in yer arms 'fore ye know it."

Astrid grunted as Gobber winked at her. The three men continued their walk. Astrid turned to Gyda, blinking as she found the mage frowning.

"Astrid," Gyda began, "we need to watch the seas for ice."

"Why?"

Gyda turned, looking out in the directions Hiccup and his brothers went. Astrid watched the mage take a deep breath before facing her.

"Remember the Changewing's story about Speedstingers?" Gyda asked.

"Yes." Astrid frowned. "You think they will try their luck here? They can't fly."

"They can walk," Gyda said. "And if the seas become ice.." Gyda's voice trailed off and she stared at Astrid with a lifted eyebrow.

Astrid's eyes widened then she frowned. "Why are you warning us? Chief said not to tell the future."

"I am not sure the future I know holds any weight anymore. Too much has already changed. I don't know if the Speedstingers will even try. I do know they did in the tale I saw. If they try, they will pose a danger to this nest and everyone in it." Gyda's eyes narrowed. "And I will end anyone or anything that harms my family."

* * *

Night fell as Hiccup and his brothers flew beyond the far sea stacks that gave passing ships a marker to turn for Berk. The last snowstorm had raged until late in the day and it had taken his father and those who went with him the better part of three hours to investigate the state of the village. This meant the warning about Johann came near to twilight. Hiccup knew the merchant would not survive the night. They had to find Johann before the man froze to death. Hiccup was grateful that the moon offered some light. If Johann was not near a sea stack or capsized, he would at least see the silhouette of the mast.

Hiccup blinked when Toothless opened his mouth and emitted some odd noise. He was surprised more when Toothless' ear flaps lifted and twitched. The Night Fury banked left and dived to fly nearer to the water. Hiccup looked down and gasped. The moonlight showed a vast swath of the ocean covered in ice.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked.

[Since my kind tend to stay in caves and cave systems, we learned to find things in the dark with a special sound,] Toothless answered.

"That's amazing," Hiccup said, smiling. "Does that ability help your kind have such good accuracy?"

[Yes. The time it takes the sound to bounce off of something and return allow us to know how far away it is. The lobes around my head help me determine where and in which direction an object is. The two longer ones determine which side. The smaller ones determine up or down. My regular ears are under the longer ones. That's the second reason they are longer.]

Toothless suddenly rose. Hiccup opened his mouth to ask, only to hear chittering, a lot of chittering. He looked towards the horizon and saw a cloud of snow heading their way at a fast clip. Toothless rose higher. The cloud passed under them. Toothless and Sharpshot snarled.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

[Tail-stingers,] Sharpshot said.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You think they're the ones the Changewings queen spoke of?"

[Maybe,] Toothless answered. [They seemed pleased about some plan their leader has thought of.]

"Sharpshot," Hiccup said. "Fly to the Changewing nest. Maybe you can get there before them and can warn the queen."

[Brother?] Sharpshot questioned.

"Go. We are their allies. We have to warn them, but Johann still needs to be found. He will die if left out here over night."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, well, it's not really his fault this time.**

 **Kal: Hi, welcome, and thank you for reading and reviewing. Hiccup will experience a growth spurt just not right now. And he has a sword already. He forged himself a seax and carries it on his belt. That was the sword he pulled when the dragons roared at him and Astrid after she kissed him back in _Two Worlds: One Family_. He still has it, just hasn't had need to draw it. He can't put anything on his back as Sharpshot rides there most of the time. When Sharpshot's not there, Hiccup's shield is.**

 **Prince: Hehe, well, Astrid's not the only one looking for revenge**


	37. Where Did You Come From?

Gyda frowned as Shadowfire hovered in front of a cave. The snowstorms had kept the dragons bunkered in caves or with the humans in the Great Hall until they metered out. That meant a week of no patrols. Granted the storms would have stopped any fleet of humans from trying their luck with Berk. That did not mean Berk was safe. Just after she had been warned of the ice and the Speedstingers, Astrid had ordered the older Riders to do a quick patrol and look for any signs of intruders or for the ice bridge. Those dragons who had mates joined the rider and dragon pair on their chosen routes.

Astrid, Stormfly, and Windwalker took the direction the cove lay in, not that her choice surprised anyone. Snotlout, Hookfang, and Wingblaze took the north bay area. Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Boulder stayed near to Berk and checked the harbor and the farms on the neighboring sea stacks. The twins, Barf, Belch, Sugar, and Spice took the area just out from Berk and continued on around towards the cove. That left Gyda and Shadowfire to check the west side of the island.

While she found no evidence of an ice bridge or of any Speedstingers being on Berk, Gyda did find the cave where the Speedstingers stayed in. She looked around, fixating landmarks into her memory so that if the Speedstingers did come she could guide the others here.

Shadowfire banked around, only to stop and hover above the south end of the beach. Gyda blinked when her son dove and landed upon the sand. A low hiss had her shifting in her seat. Her jaw dropped.

"Where did you come from?" she asked softly.

A growl answered her. Shadowfire snarled a warning then chittered. Gyda watched as the Night Fury laying on the sand in between two rocks hopped up on one of the rocks and titled its head. Shadowfire crooned. The Night Fury warbled. It looked towards Gyda.

[He claims you are his mother,] the dragon said, its voice male.

"Aye," Gyda replied, still in shock. "I am."

Seeing Toothless in person, even though she knew she would when the Vikings and dragons were transported to her home had been one thing. He and Hiccup were her favorite characters when she believed the whole thing a made-up story. They remained her favorites, even after meeting all of Berk and many of the dragons. Still it had always been said Toothless was the last of his kind. Ombra proved that a lie. Toothless' own words also proving that a lie. Still, Gyda had come to believe Toothless was the only one in the Archipelago while the others had to be elsewhere in the world, far from this place. Yet, here stood another Night Fury. Granted his looked as if he thought her mad and something he might have to scrape off the underside of his paw, but he was still there.

[You steal him from his parents and force him to call you mother?]

[Watch your tongue,] Shadowfire growled. [She is my mother and you are treading a line you don't want to cross.]

The Night Fury snorted. [Why don't you knock that human off your back and be free?]

Shadowfire growled, his horns flaring. [She is my mother,] he stated. [She killed the ones who murdered my blood parents. She rescued my egg and my brother's egg from them. She welcomed myself and my brother into her home. She raised us. She is my mother. You would do well to shut up.]

The Night Fury tilted his head. [She killed the ones who killed your parents?]

"Yes," Gyda answered instead of Shadowfire. "Shadowfire's ancestors have always nested upon my family's land. One day, four humans trespassed and killed his parents in order to steal his egg. I stopped the four humans, killed them when they did not surrender, and brought his egg and the other egg they stole from another nest on the land back home. When they hatched, I raised them as my own children."

[How did you, a mere human, kill four others? I see nothing the humans use as a weapon upon you.]

Gyda lifted her hands and called forth the spark within her soul. It answered and lighting curled around both her hands, weaving in between her spread fingers. The Night Fury blinked, his eyes dilating. His wings lowered from their hunched position. He sat down, looking so much like Toothless it was uncanny.

[You are a mage?] he asked, sounding breathless.

"Aye."

[The elders of my flock spoke of mages. All my flock have held mages in high regard. The tales say a mage saved one of my ancestors when he was but a hatchling.] The Night Fury shook his head. [Mages were thought extinct. Where did you come from? Where have you been?]

Gyda took a deep breath. That she could not answer. This Night Fury, though a surprise, was not apart of Hiccup's nest. He was not a trusted member of anything within the nest. Before she could answer him, a familiar squawk called her attention. Gyda looked up. Stormfly and Windwalker landed beside Shadowfire.

"Toothless?" Astrid asked, staring at the Night Fury with her brow furrowed. "Why are you here? Where is Hiccup? Where is Sharpshot? Where is Johann? Were you all able to find him?"

"Uh, Astrid," Gyda said while the Night Fury blinked, staring at Astrid as if she had lost her mind. "Look again. That's not Toothless."

Astrid looked at her then turned back to the Night Fury. Gyda watched as she realized the dragon had no saddle and both of his tailfins.

"Where did you come from?" Astrid asked, shocked.

[Are you a mage as well?] the Night Fury asked. [Did you raise the Spike-thrower you ride also?]

Astrid blinked, turning to Gyda.

"He asked how I was able to kill the ones who murdered Shadow and Frost's blood parents when he saw no weapon on my person. I showed him."

"Ah." Astrid frowned. "That's not going against anything with Hiccup being your liege lord is it?"

Gyda shook her head. "Hiccup said he does not mind if I use my magic when I think I should. I figured this would be one of the moments."

Astrid turned back to the Night Fury. "Gyda's the only mage here," she said. "She's the reason why we can speak. And I didn't raise Stormfly or Windwalker. I befriended Stormfly. Windwalker is her mate."

The Night Fury tilted his head. His ear flaps twitched. Gyda saw Astrid shake her head.

"You look so much like Toothless when you do that."

[What is this Toothless?] the Night Fury asked.

"Toothless isn't a what," Astrid said. "He's a who. He's the Night Fury who calls my betrothed brother."

[Night Fury?]

Astrid blinked. "Oh, right. Night Fury is the human name for your kind, the Wind-shriekers."

[You know the dragon name for my kind? How?]

"Sharpshot, a Tiny-fang, told us."

The Night Fury blinked. [What kind of title is Sharpshot? For that matter, what kind of title is Toothless?]

"They're not titles," Astrid said. "They are names. My betrothed named both of them."

[What does betrothed mean?]

"The man I am to marry, er, enter a mate-hood with."

[Ah, okay. What gives your intended the right to name any dragon?]

"He's the alpha of the nest you are standing on," Astrid stated and Gyda had to hide her smile as Astrid's normal friendly tone became steel.

One did not insult Hiccup while Astrid was around and able to respond. One did not imply Hiccup had no authority in anything where Astrid could hear and speak. Astrid backed her beloved and no gainsaid against him in her presence.

[You are to become the mate of dragon?!] the Night Fury asked, his eyes dilated as wide as they could.

Shadowfire, Stormfly, and Windwalker choked then coughed. Gyda snorted, placing her hand over her mouth. Astrid, however, frowned and her eyes narrowed.

"No. Hiccup is human. The dragons have named him their alpha thus he is the alpha of this nest."

[They what? Why? How?]

"That is a long story," Astrid said. "And we are patrolling the nest after snow storms kept everyone inside for a week."

The Night Fury tilted his head. [May I accompany you? I am curious about all of this. The last time I was in this part of the world, dragons and human were fighting. I came back to visit my flock and met a Glow-eater who I saved from another Glow-eater. She told me the war was over and I would find a place of rest here as I traveled north. She said the alpha of this nest was human, but I didn't believe her.]

"Hiccup permitted her and her daughter to eat the glowing algae during what human's call Aurvandil's Fire, but the dragons call the Ancestors' Skyfire," Astrid said. "She told us a Night Fury saved her from another Flightmare. If you want to come with us, you are permitted, but do not attack any in the nest and do not insult Hiccup again."

The Night Fury chuckled. [A true queen you are,] he said. He tipped his head. [I give my word that I will obey civility laws. My mother would skin me if I didn't anyways.]

"It is not your mother you would need to worry about," Astrid promised as the dragons all lifted in the air and banked for the village. "I would get to you before she did."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, Speedstingers are awesome. These ones however,… well, I'll let you see when we meet them.**


	38. Why Did I Say That?

It took the better part of two hours to patrol the entire island. Night had fallen in full by the time they made it back to Berk. By mutual agreement before the patrols began, the riders and the dragons with them met in the arena. There they could all converse without fear of the four newcomers overhearing. Only Riders or those who had valid reasons were allowed in the arena when the sun fell. Besides, the Vikings were still cleaning up and repairing damage from the snow storms. Night held no barrier when dragons were willing to provide light by holding their flame in their throats.

Gyda and Astrid arrived last, mostly because they took the long way around. They did not want to let the village see the new Night Fury just yet. Astrid worried Stoick would think it was Toothless, like she had, and wrongly believe that meant Hiccup was harmed in some way. She also knew that once everyone realized it was not Toothless, it would cause a frenzy. Someone would make the mistake of letting the newcomers know dragons could speak before Stoick and Hiccup could choose to let it be known them. Astrid was not sure how they would make it through Winter keeping that a secret, but Stoick wished it and Astrid would follow her chief's orders.

"Hey, T, where's Hiccup?" Tuff asked when the Night Fury slowly followed Shadowfire into the arena and at the urging of the bigger dragon, move to where everyone could see him. "Wait, when did Boss Man make an all black tailfin?"

"For that matter, how does Hiccup fly without a saddle?" Ruff questioned.

Tuff harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hiccup always gets the coolest gear," he muttered.

"Uh, guys," Fishlegs said. "Look again. That's not Toothless."

The twins stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Astrid sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off a headache.

"It's another Night Fury!" Snotlout yelped.

Astrid saw a gleam appear in Tuff's eyes.

"Oh ho," Tuff said, walking over.

He began to poke and prod the new Night Fury, muttering to himself. He then gently gripped the dragon's wing and acted as if he was testing its weight. Astrid noted the Night Fury, while confused and uncomfortable, did not react with anger. He was really trying to keep his word. Astrid appreciated that, even if she was not quite ready to let him off the hook for doubting Hiccup's right to name the dragons of the nest. Hiccup was alpha and no one decried that. Astrid would not allow it. No one would discount Hiccup ever again.

"Tuff," Astrid began in an effort to stop the teen. The Night Fury was cooperating. There was no need to annoy the dragon. "What are you doing?"

Tuff stopped by the Night Fury's tail and looked over the dragon's right wing at Astrid.

"Making sure she's fit for our man Toothless," Tuff said. "He has to have the best."

[Excuse me?] the Night Fury asked, curling his neck so he could see Tuff. [I am not a dragoness.]

"You're guy?!" Tuff exclaimed, stepping back in his shock. Then his shoulders fell. "Aw, man, that won't do." He walked around and stood a hair's breathe from the Night Fury's nose. "Go back. Send a female, _a female_ , Night Fury. We need a girl for Toothless."

"Tuff," Astrid exclaimed, sharply. "What are you going on about?"

Tuff turned to her. "We need more babies in this nest. Can you imagine the fun we can have with Night Fury hatchlings?"

"Oh, gods," Astrid muttered. "The last thing we need is for you to teach dragons capable of blending into the shadows how to pull pranks."

"Ooooo, that's an even better idea than I had," Tuff said, walking back to Barf and Belch. "I just wanted to get a lot and have them race, but yours is way better. Thank you, Astrid."

Astrid rubbed a hand over her face and groaned. She wondered what prompted her to utter such a statement. The twins needed no help to plan their shenanigans. They were perfectly capable of doing that on their own.

[Huh?] the Night Fury asked.

"Don't mind him," Astrid said feeling the headache from earlier building.

[I am so confused.]

"Tuffnut is..different," Gyda said.

"Hey!" Ruff protested.

"And so is his twin sister."

"Better."

The Night Fury looked around before focusing upon Astrid.

[No offense to you or your nest, soon to be queen, but that was weird and they are strange.]

Astrid chuckled. "No offense taken. Many of the nest feel the same way. Still not sure why they continue acting like that, to be honest."

"We told you already," Ruff stated, arms crossed over her chest. "It is our sacred duty to keep people paying attention."

Fishlegs walked up before Astrid could respond to Ruff. The Night Fury watched him warily, but still did not offer any aggression or insults.

"Where did you come from?" Fishlegs asked. "We thought Toothless was the only Night Fury, though he told us there were others. Are you alone? Where are the other Night Furies? Can you show us where to find them?"

The Night Fury blinked, glancing towards Astrid once more. Astrid found herself liking that the new dragon acknowledged her authority. Though it would have been better, and kept her annoyance from rising, had the dragon also acknowledged Hiccup's authority as well. It was past time for everyone, Viking and dragon alike, to realize how amazing Hiccup was in Astrid's opinion and it was something she would make sure happened. She owed him that much.

[Is he apprenticed to an elder?] the Night Fury asked, breaking into Astrid's thoughts.

"No, Astrid said, dismounting. "He just likes to study dragons. And until Toothless we didn't know a lot about Night Furies."

[I see. He speaks in one breath like the elders of my flock.]

"Been told that before," Fishlegs said, smiling. "But Astrid is right. I love to study dragons. All the dragons and I want to make sure everyone knows the correct information about them."

[An admirable goal,] the Night Fury said. [Though I am wondering about something,] he added then looked towards Stormfly. [I smell the blood and the death of dragons in this place. How are you and the others so calm? Why are you so willing to stand in here?]

[Our alpha has made this a nest of humans and dragons,] Stormfly said. [This place used to train the humans to fight us, now we use it to teach understanding between all members of the nest. The humans learn to live with dragons. The dragons learn to live with the humans. Alpha forgave us for the raids against his nest. We forgave the humans for the death and injury to the dragons. We all know the true cause. A cause that has been dealt with.]

[What cause was that?]

Before anyone could answer him, screams erupted from the village. Everyone tensed. Shadowfire, being the closest to the arena entrance, shuffled out. Astrid watched as his horns flared.

[Tail-stingers are attacking!]

"Riders, mount up!" Astrid ordered. "Everyone, drive them off and get the people to safety!"

[May I help?] the Night Fury asked.

"Yes," Astrid said, mounting Stormfly. "Try to stay unseen though. The rest of the nest does not know you are here and will think you are Toothless. It will worry many when they see Hiccup is not here too."

* * *

 **Prince: Yep, another Night Fury. As for the second part… we shall see.**

 **Kirika: Honestly, he wasn't supposed to be here yet. He was to come with the Flightmares when they made another visit for Gothi to treat the mother. He decided he want to show up earlier instead. Cheeky dragon.**


	39. You Are Inquisitive

They arrived to statues frozen mid run. Screams and chitters abound, coming from every direction. Blurs zipped by. Another Viking stilled. Three Speedstingers rushed a Viking guarding a fallen and still woman. Purple fire slammed stone. The Speedstingers halted. A shrill screech reverberated. Astrid watched the Speedstingers jerk. They wheeled. Ran away. Astrid glared at the black blur. That was not staying in the shadows. She pointed to the Vikings instead of hollering. They were more important than the new Night Fury.

"Grab them," Astrid ordered.

Meatlug, and Boulder lifted both. Astrid's eyes narrowed. It was Baneson and his mother. Hilda did not move. Baneson hissed and snarled but remained still as well.

"Now what?" Fishlegs asked.

"To the cove."

Fishlegs nodded. Meatlug and Boulder flew up and out of the village. Astrid looked around. More screams and more chitters. More shrill screeches. More still Vikings. Roars inland echoed. Dragons rose. A wave of scales and wings thundered towards the village. Astrid welcomed the sight.

"Get everyone out!"

* * *

"Left. I see a mast!"

Toothless banked left. Hiccup eyes studied Johann's ship, spying the merchant near to a stack of crates. Toothless hovered over the ship then landed.

"Oh, Master Hiccup, you are a sight for these weary eyes. I almost hopped overboard and walked to Berk."

Hiccup smiled, happy to find the man still alive and little worse for the wear.

"Now you don't have to," he said. "That is if you don't mind a ride back."

"Oh my, will that be too much for the dragon?"

[Why does everyone assumed I can't carry them?]

Johann backed up, looking from Toothless to Hiccup. Hiccup lifted a hand.

"It's okay. He's just making noises. He's a very talkative dragon. As for being able to carry you, he's carried myself and my dad at the same time."

"Oh, well, then thank you, Master Hiccup. I would relish getting somewhere warm. Had to hunker down below buried under furs I picked up at Breakneck Bog. Came up only to see if I could sail. I hit ice in every direction."

"Climb up and grab my shoulders, Johann. We'll get you to Berk and by the fire in the Great Hall in no time at all."

"Oh, that does sound lovely," Johann said as he gingerly mounted the dragon and gripped Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup tapped Toothless' neck. Toothless hopped onto the ship's railing and then lifted into the air.

"Oh, my," Johann exclaimed when Toothless leveled out. "I have seen you all ride whenever my travels bring to Berk, but to be here, now, words fail me. Master Hiccup, you have opened a door to something marvelous. Vikings all over need but to be lifted to the clouds and no dragon would ever be killed again."

"If only that were so," Hiccup said sadly as Toothless banked back towards Berk.

"How long will it be until we arrive?" Johann asked.

"In time for morning meal. You almost made it."

"I see. Well, we shall just have to pass the time with stories of my journeys. I am sure they shall warm your heart, Master Hiccup, and stoke the fires of your imagination. Did I ever tell you how I faced off against the man-eating metal masons of Minorri Majjori?"

Toothless tilted his head. Hiccup stared down at his brother with a resigned look upon his face. Toothless chortled. Hiccup gave his brother a half-heated glare while Johann droned on seemingly unaware of the silent exchange between rider and dragon.

* * *

"Fishlegs," Astrid began, "go back to the village and make sure we got everyone."

"Wait, why me?"

In answer, Astrid gestured to the other Riders. Snotlout had gotten stung when Hookfang dove to pick up Phelgma. Wingblaze caught Snotlout and both dragons made a beeline for the cove. Now Snotlout stood, unable to stop Ruff and Tuff from using his own hands to smack his face repeatedly.

"And what about Gyda?"

Astrid's eyes narrowed. Fishlegs sighed.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Let's go, Meatlug."

He clambered into the saddle. Boulder glanced at Astrid. She nodded. Boulder lowered his head but did not spread his wings. He then turned to Meatlug and when she lifted into the air, he followed her. They rose above the rim of the cove's walls and banked for the village.

"What gives ye the right ta give orders?" a new voice asked.

Astrid spun, finding the helmsman from the Shivering Shores standing just behind her. She stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"I'm Hiccup's second in command in the Dragon Riders."

The man frowned. "But it be only Stoick dat be stung. Da Council not take over?"

"You are very inquisitive," Astrid said, turning and walking away.

To her annoyance, the man walked along beside her. She heard the tread of Stormfly and Windwalker following behind. Dragons from the nest, all who came to aid when Iggy and Buttercup reached Lorekeeper and told him of the attack, watched her walk by. She felt their eyes. Before the war that would have unnerved her. Now, it served to give her measure of safety. Should the helmsman's intention switch from questioning to something more unwelcomed, Astrid knew all the dragons would rush to her aid. The helmsman would be lucky if he survived their desire to protect her.

"I am just confused," the man said as they walked through the cove. "Back home, ifen da chief be unable ta be chief, his second step in. Far as I've ever known, Gobber be Stoick's second."

"She be chieftess 'long side Hiccup in time," Gobber said, intercepting them. "Might as well get da experience now."

Astrid smiled at Gobber, grateful. He tipped his head. Astrid took that moment to slip away. She headed for Gyda and Shadowfire, who sat near to the Fireworm's cave. Several of the small dragons dotted the cove floor. Iggy and Buttercup once again proving their insight into what was needed when. They had flown into the caverns and spoke to the older Fireworm. Now the small dragons kept everyone warm.

Gyda looked up as Astrid sat down. Astrid looked around, finding no one nearby. She turned back to Gyda.

"Where?"

In answer, Gyda looked up to the rim above the cave and then laid her head back against the rock behind her. Astrid sighed. Just after the dragons of the nest arrived, the new Night Fury managed to run the Speedstingers out of the village completely. His shrill screech somehow disorienting them to the point the biggest one squawked, spun, and ran. The pack, which seemed to consist of hundreds, followed.

Astrid had no idea if the Speedstingers would return, so she did rescind her order that the village be moved to the cove. At least there, they could have a line of dragons around the rim, and at the sea opening of the cove. Let the Speedstingers come then.

The Night Furry had followed, but seemed wiling to remain unseen now. That actually took a weight off of Astrid's shoulders. With the Night Fury out of the cove, there would be less question from the Vikings able to move and speak. Right now was not the time for any of that. Right now everyone needed to regroup. Plans of a counterattack could come after the injured were treated. The un-paralyzed settled. Inquires about another of a species once thought so elusive that many believed Toothless the only one would wait until the threat was elimated and the tribe returned to their homes.

"How are the hatchlings doing?" Astrid asked, looking around.

The Nadder and Gronckle Dervla was housing had aided Frostfire and Palewing in getting their hatchlings out of Gyda's house and to the cove. She spied the Nadder and Gronckle watching over the Nadder's sleeping siblings halfway down the cove, near to the rock where Hiccup first told Astrid he loved her. Astrid turned back to Gyda, forcing her mind away from that memory. Hiccup was still out with his brothers looking for Johann. Remembering that day would only cause the longing for Hiccup's presence to threaten to overwhelm her. That was something she did not need either. She had to remain strong. She had to keep everything together. She owed it to Hiccup to not let his nest fall apart.

She smiled when she found Wildfire and two smaller Fireworms chasing each other in the grass. Icewing stayed right beside Shadowfire's foreleg. Shadowfire had his head curled near to Icewing and he crooned softly to the hatchling. Astrid frowned. She could not see Snowfire. Gyda pointed to her right arm. Astrid tilted her head, noting Gyda held the arm as if it was broken and she had to keep it tucked close to her.

"He's in there. Everything scared him."

Astrid reached over and placed a hand against what she now could see was a lump in the robe's sleeve. A lump the exact size and shape of a small Ice Terror hatchling. Snowfire jerked, shuffling away and back as best he could.

"It's okay," Astrid whispered.

Snowfire stopped. He chittered softly. Frostfire, hopped onto Astrid's left shoulder. Her right sported Sneaky who had not left her since Hiccup, Toothless and Sharshot flew off the island. Frostfire crooned. Snowfire's small muzzle poked out. He looked around then looked to Astrid and half whined, half chittered. Frostfire lowered his muzzle to Astrid' ear.

[He's asking where his alpha is.]

"Hiccup will be back," Astrid assured the hatchling in a soft voice. _Soon, I hope._

* * *

 **Aniarty: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm so glad you gave the first book a chance and I'm impressed you read all the way to here in four days while having schoolwork to do. So long as nothing really bad happens, I post each day. I am glad you find the series amazing.**

 **SnowBriar: Hey. I'm glad you like the Scauldrons and that about Gothi is interesting. I didn't actually know that about Gyda. I really chose it because I found it on the Behind the Name sight when I was making my character for School of Dragons. My character's name there is Gyda. I had heard of Golden Sun, but never played it. And didn't know you could read fanfic on a 2DS. Learn something new every day.**


	40. Surprise!

Toothless gave a low growl, looking to his right. Hiccup turned and gasped as two Night Furies came level with them. The one in the middle warbled something that sounded like a question. Toothless responded. Hiccup felt Johann's grip on his shoulders tighten.

"They are not acting aggressive," Hiccup said softly. "Just don't make any sudden moves and we'll be fine."

Johann froze. As an added bonus, he also did not speak. Since he was set to tell Hiccup another tale about a place Hiccup was certain did not exist, the silence was a blessing.

The Night Fury continued to converse with Toothless. It and its companion looked up at Hiccup just after Toothless finished whatever he had been saying. The one who had been speaking grunted and chittered. Toothless hissed then barked once. The Night Furies blinked, flying in silence for several heartbeats. Hiccup got the impression the Night Fury had doubted whatever Toothless told it and Toothless told it off. Given the dragon had looked at him before speaking, Hiccup knew its comment had been about him. Just when he thought the dragons would continue flying without ever speaking again, the middle Night Fury warbled something. Toothless gave a sharp chirp, tossing his head up. The Night Fury glanced to Hiccup.

[He says you can understand me but the human who rides with you cannot,] it said, its voice female. [I do not believe him. He said you would scratch his head if I tell you to.]

Hiccup released the handle, reached up and scratched Toothless right behind one the spikes upon his head. He saw the Night Furies blink again.

[The elders said this once happened between humans and dragons, but their tales were old, ancient long before the elders' elders were laid and hatched.]

"Master Hiccup," Johann began softly. "Are we safe?"

"If they wanted to harm us they would have already," Hiccup said. "I think they are just surprised to see another Night Fury. We should let them converse."

"Oh, right. A wise merchant does not upset their transport."

[Slick, brother,] Toothless said as Johann went silent again.

[You call the human brother?] the far Night Fury asked, its voice also female. [Why?]

[He is my brother,] Toothless said.

[How did that happen?] the first Night Fury asked.

[It's a long story. Too long for the flight we're on. Our nest is not far.]

[You live in a nest with humans?] the second Night Fury asked, sounding surprised.

[And dragons. All part of that long story.]

They flew in silence for several wing beats. Hiccup could see the start of the farthest sea stacks. Berk would come into view soon.

[Is your nest the island ahead?] the first Night Fury asked.

[Yes.]

[My mate was told by a Glow-eater he saved that we would find rest on that island. He went ahead to verify her tale.]

[The Glow-eater was correct and comes to the nest frequently with her daughter. My alpha allows all who hold no ill intentions to his nest to rest within its boundaries.]

[Your alpha sounds honorable and kind,] the second Night Fury said softly. [Would we be allowed to meet him while we rest?]

Toothless chortled. Hiccup found the leather of the saddle below him interesting. He knew what was coming and knew it would be just as awkward as every other time it happened.

[My rider is the alpha of the nest.]

Before the Night Furies could react, Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Boulder flew out from one of the sea stacks closer to the docks. Toothless shifted to a hover, prompting the two Night Furies to do so as well.

"More Night Furies?" Fishlegs said. "I thought that one from last night stayed at the cove."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs jerked. "Oh, right, Hiccup, we were attacked!"

"What?" Hiccup demanded, feeling the thing within him rising with a deep, dangerous sounding growl.

Out the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw the Night Furies blinked and stare at him. Hiccup ignored them. He felt Johann jerk, his grip tightening more. Hiccup ignored him as well. Fishlegs blinked but the three Berkian dragons gave no indication they were surprised or unnerved. Hiccup just stared at Fishlegs, a silent demand to explain.

"Speedstingers," Fishlegs said. "Hundreds of them. We were at the arena. Gyda and Astrid found a Night Fury on the west beach. We heard the screams. Everyone was frozen, Hiccup! Astrid ordered us to take Baneson and his mother to the cove. The dragons from the nest, Iggy and Buttercup went after them. They.. Astrid ordered everyone to the cove. She's there now. She told me and Meatlug, and Boulder came too, to see if everyone was out of the village. Boulder saw you. Such a smart dragon he is. Hiccup…what are we going to do? Those Speedstingers are fast and hid in the shadows. They can paralyze dragons, Hiccup!"

[He speaks in one breathe like an elder,] the first Night Fury said.

"Oh, my," Johann said. "How did he not pass out?"

"Fish," Hiccup began, ignoring both. "Everyone is in the cove?"

"Yes. Astrid told us to go there."

"Why didn't my dad give the order?"

Fishlegs paled. "He's paralyzed, Hiccup."

Hiccup snarled and heard the thing within him echo his anger. He looked to the new Night Furies.

"Follow if you wish," he said. "Go, bud."

Toothless dove under the Gronckles. He leveled and sped towards the cove. Hiccup heard all the dragons following.

They landed. Hiccup dismounted. He made it a step before Astrid almost tackled him. Hiccup gripped her, holding her close. The thing within him purred but it was distracted, as distracted as he was. He was happy and ecstatic Astrid was unharmed. He was angry his father was paralyzed. He was furious his nest was attacked when he was not there to defend it.

"Oy, Johann," he heard Gobber say from behind him. "Git yerself over here. We 'ave some food fer ye. Me thinks 'fter yer night, ye be hungry."

"Thank you, Master Gobber. You are correct. I wished to thank Master Hiccup for getting me here, but I see he is preoccupied. I shall thank him later. Is that dragon keeping everything so warm?"

"Aye, they be like small, portable fires. Dunna touch'm though. Burn ye."

"Is that two other Night Furies?" Mrs. Larson exclaimed.

"Best we let Astrid tell Hiccup all that has happen," Gobber began, "'fore we ask'm 'bout his companions."

Hiccup found himself grateful for his mentor. Over Astrid's shoulder, he could see his father and the others who had been paralyzed by the Speedstingers equal distance from the Fireworms' cave and the rock where Hiccup told Astrid he loved her. Many of the Elders and other dragons from the nest kept them under guard, while watching out for everyone else in the cove. They all gave him small bows but continued to watch over everything. Hiccup spied many dragons ringing the rim of the cove, looking out over the woods. There were too many things going on for Hiccup to deal with Johann or inquiries about the Night Furies and Gobber had picked up on that. Hiccup made a mental note to thank his mentor later.

Astrid stepped back. "Follow me," she whispered. "Snowfire and Icewing need to see you and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **Prince: The helmsman is the chief of the Shivering Shores' heir. He's there to give a non-Berkian voice in the Thing about the dragons. And to see if his father's belief Stoick is not amassing an army of dragons is correct. He's just not someone Hiccup has decided can know the truth of about the dragons yet. Hence why Astrid did not give him any answers.**

 **Kirika: Oh, I'm glad you got the internet back though and was able to read the chapter. Yeah, Snowfire got spooked and hid in his grandmother's robe, but like they said in _Two Worlds: One Family_ , young dragons find safety in those with authority over them and Snowfire knows Hiccup is the highest authority. He knows Hiccup will make things right. Hn, Patan did not translate with Google. Is that the male Night Fury Tuff thought was a girl?**

 **SnowBriar: Well, I was originally gonna write about a person from our time falling into the School of Dragons game and her name was to be Gyda, like my character. Then I got to thinking about what Astrid would do if she heard Stoick tell Gobber that Hiccup would die in dragon training before Gobber let the first dragon out. As it was just Gobber and the other teens, I figured Astrid would take it as affront to her honor. That Stoick would imply she or the others would kill Hiccup or allow Hiccup to die in anyway. I don't think Astrid ever tormented Hiccup. I do think she just did not pay any attention to him, but she knew he was her chief's son and would not let him die if she could stop it, even if she did not think highly of him at the time. Thus that question prompted all of this. Ah, interesting game. Oh, ouch. I hate when things break and you're not sure if or when you can fix them. Take your time. There is no rush. The story will be there.**


	41. This Is Where You Have Been?

Hiccup held Snowfire and Icewing close as Astrid recounted the story. As soon as Hiccup sat down near to Gyda and nodded, the two hatclings had buried into his arms. The gold Nadder and her brother curled up on either side of him, touching as much of him as possible. Toothless provided him a backrest. This prevent Astrid from sitting in his lap, which was something he wanted. He wanted to hold her as she told him what happened.

He still needed some form of contact and he could not bare to have her out of his sights. She could have easily been one of the frozen Vikings still guarded over by dragons from the nest. Hiccup solved that problem by extending his good leg out and laying it behind her. She scooted closer, seeming to need contact with him as well, and leaned against the knee above his metal leg.

Gyda sat against the rock wall to the right of the Fireworms' cave. She kept her gaze upon Wildfire as he and two smaller Fireworms played in the grass. Frostfire and Palewing sat upon Shadowfire's back. Shadowfire laid in a half circle and provided both a barrier and part of a guard to keep unwanted visitors from overhearing. Stormfly, Windwalker, Frost, Pale, and the twin Nadder younglings' older brother added to that guard. Hiccup knew the Elder dragons would have joined as well had he not gestured for them to get some food and rest when their replacements arrived and took their guard posts.

That gesture and every dragons' reaction to Hiccup did not go unnoticed by the two female Night Furies. Both had followed Hiccup and Astrid over to Gyda and now sat by Shadowfire'e tail, within the barrier the bigger dragon provided. Iggy and Buttercup went to fetch the male Night Fury so he could rejoin his mate. Hiccup made a mental note to reward those two somehow. They had proven themselves in this attack.

Hiccup glanced around the cove as Astrid finished. The twins continued annoying a still paralyzed Snotlout. Their dragons and the mates of those dragons watching over them at Hiccup's gestured order when he passed by them on the way to Gyda's side of the cove. Another gesture the Night Furies watched closely. Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Boulder aided Gothi in examining the other frozen Vikings, three Terrors, and one Gronckle that had been stung in the attack. Gobber kept the rest of the tribe down towards the sea opening end, far enough away that Hiccup knew none would over hear what he discussed with those seated with him.

All in all, Hiccup found himself pleased by the response his nest gave. Humans and dragons acted as one family, with a few exceptions that were on the human's side of things. Even with himself out and his father unable to do anything, everyone who had the authority to act stepped up and nothing fell apart. Hiccup knew that Astrid had the bigger responsibility for that happening and had no hatchlings currently needed his assurance, he would show his beloved just how proud he was of her. Their chaperones would have just had to deal with the kiss he gave her.

His fury over his nest being attacked still remained though. That Speedstinger leader had a lot to answer for and as soon as he thought of a plan, Hiccup would meter out justice. The thing within him purred and seemed to agree.

[Alpha, where is Sharpshot?] Sneaky asked, from her place in Astrid's lap.

"I sent him to the Changewings," Hiccup answered, keeping his voice low. The thing within him seemed bent on adding to his voice each time he spoke now and he did not need his words to carry. "We saw the Speedstingers and I thought they were going to attack the Changewings again. I sent Sharpshot to warn them."

"Maybe we can send a dragon for him," Astrid suggested. "The queen may even send us some aid. They have fought these dragons before."

Hiccup smiled at her. The light green and white Nadder titled is head and then turned around.

[I can go, my alpha,] he said.

Hiccup nodded. The Nadder tipped his head. He could not bow in full due to Shadowfire's neck being right under his chin. He stepped back and took the skies. Just as he disappeared over the trees on the rim of the cove, Iggy, Buttercup, and the male Night Fury landed. The Night Fury tipped his head to all seated in the opening Shadowfire provided. Iggy and Buttercup bowed to Hiccup. An act that did not go unnoticed by the male Night Fury, or unwatched by the females. Iggy and Buttercup then joined Frost and Pale upon Shadowfire's back.

Hiccup felt Toothless tense as the male Night Fury nuzzled and greeted his mate. Hiccup watched as the male Night Fury froze. The Night Fury then lifted his head, his gaze zeroing in upon Toothless. Hiccup saw the Night Fury's nostrils flare and heard Toothless take several deep breathes. The Night Fury's eyes fully dilated.

[Little brother?] he asked, his voice rough in his surprise. [This is where you have been? Mother and Father have been worried gray over you and you've been here?] The Night Fury's gaze saw Toothless' tail and Hiccup tensed. [What happened to your tail? What is going on here? First the human female says her intended is the alpha of this nest and is human and now I find you.]

[Hello to you too, big brother,] Toothless said. [My old elders would love that you spit that out in one breathe.]

[Your old elders? Brother, what are you… You are apart of this nest? But, brother, Mother.. Father, you…you're second son, brother. You're supposed to be Nest Protector.]

[I am Nest Protector,] Toothless said. [Just of this nest and not of my old one.]

The male Night Fury's wings fell, looking exactly like Toothless did in the images when Hiccup put the first tailfin on.

[What is going on here? What is this place?]

* * *

 **Prince: Yep, more Night Furies. Hehe, well, they aren't gonna stay. They are with the male from the other chapter and all are headed north. Well, we'll have to wait and see if Astrid lets us know that. She tends to keep things to herself as much as possible. Makes it a bit hard for the authoress of her tale to write it sometimes.**


	42. Toothless' Choice

The Night Fury's tone woke the young surrounding Hiccup and caused Wildfire and the two Fireworms to scurry and hide against the leg extended behind Astrid. Hiccup stared at the Night Fury, eyes narrowed. To his credit, the Night Fury chuffed and lowered his chin.

[My apologies,] he said, his tone quieter and softer. [Mother always said I let my tongue flap whenever I am surprised by something and always said it would come back to bite me one day.]

Wildfire edged around Astrid's right side. He looked up at the Night Fury and then to Hiccup. Hiccup did not move, partially because he was curious what the hatchling would do and partially because Snowfire and Icewing were actively trying to bury into his fur vest. Wildfire huffed, sauntering close to the male Night Fury. Everyone watched him, but none moved to stop him. Wildfire spun, smacking his tail against the Night Fury's foreleg. He then stood, wing nubs spread, looking up at the Night Fury and chittered angrily.

Gyda reached over, picking the hatchling up and placing him into her lap. He chittered the entire way. The male Night Fury watched.

[I am sorry, little one,] the male said, holding his head lower. [It was never my intention to spook your brother or sister or the other two younglings. Nor was it my intention to disrespect this nest. You see, the Wind-shrieker there is my little brother. I have not seen him in a long time.]

Wildfire tilted his head, looking between the Night Fury and Toothless. He then looked back to the Night Fury and chirped something that sounding questioning.

[Yes,] the male Night Fury said. [I do love my little brother. That's why I was wondering what happened and why he's here and not home.]

Wildfire snorted and chirped again.

[Aye, this is your home, but he did not hatch here like you did. He hatched back where I come from. That is my home. I thought that was his as well. I did not know he had changed nests.]

Wildfire's nose scrunched up and he turned to Gyda, chittering softly at her. She glanced up to Wildfire's parents.

[He thought this was the only nest to ever exist,] Palewing explained. [We had not yet taught them there were more than just here.]

She fluttered over to Gyda's knee and raised up so she was eye level with her son. She then began to speak to him in the Old Tongue in low tones. Gyda smiled when Wildfire relaxed and sat down. The two Fireworm hatchlings moved out from behind Hiccup's leg and walked over to join their friend, clambering into Gyda's lap as well. Thankfully Fireworm hatchlings did not have the fire glow the youngling and adults had. This prevented the grass, and Gyda's robe, from catching fire.

Hiccup looked down, finding Snowfire and Icewing staring at their brother then looking up at him. He smiled and nodded his head. Snowfire hopped out of his arms and joined the other hatchlings in Gyda's lap before hopping up to rest on his grandmother's shoulder. Icewing stretched into the space he left but listened to whatever her mother was saying. The Nadder siblings did not move from beside Hiccup but listened to Palewing as well. Hiccup watched the new Night Furies also listening. All three looked to Hiccup when Palewing finished.

[This place was not always a nest of dragons and humans?] the second female asked, head tilted.

[Not until our alpha made it so,] Toothless said. [Now, it is home.]

[Brother,] the male began, his tone much softer and more respectful. [Why? You never seemed unhappy when you used to join us all at each turn of the seasons. What caused you to choose here over where you were hatched?]

Toothless sighed. [It wasn't a choice between there or here. It was a choice between there or letting a monster eat younglings I had come to protect.]

Hiccup jerked, causing Icewing to look up at him and chitter questioningly. Hiccup pulled her closer, murmuring softly. She settled. He then looked to the Nadder siblings and murmured to them as well, since both trembled when he moved. They relaxed against him once more.

Hiccup sighed, grateful his surprise did not upset them more. Toothless never spoke of how he came to in the Red Death's nest and Hiccup never asked him. They were brothers. They trusted each other implicitly but Hiccup would never pry. There were still things in Hiccup's own past he had never told anyone, much less Toothless.

Hiccup had made a vow upon waking and finding his brother by his side. Hiccup would let Toothless tell him whatever he wanted whenever the dragon was ready. Hiccup would also never force his brother to speak before he was ready. When Sharpshot returned, Hiccup had extended that vow to include the Terror. Astrid, Stormfly, Windwalker, and ever human and dragon, and mate of those dragons, that made up the Riders were given that same vow over time.

[I don't understand,] the male Night Fury said, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts.

[On one of my travels I found a small flock of youngling dragons of various species,] Toothless began softly. [Their parents had all been killed by humans who, thankfully did not find where the parents put their young. I searched for a place that would take all of them. They had been together so long that separating them would have caused them harm.] Toothless paused, taking a deep breath. [I found one nest whose queen said she would accept all of them but I had to stay and teach them the rules of her nest. I did. I had come to care for them as well as we all traveled to look for a home. Things were fine. This queen doted upon those four younglings. Then one day she called me aside and said I had to guard a flock leaving her nest on a scared duty she had tasked them. I did not mind. She took in those younglings. I wished to repay her.] Toothless' eyes narrowed. [It was a raiding flock. We were sent against humans that lived next to a volcano. It did not go well. Upon our return, and to punish me for failing her, she ate one of those younglings. She said she would eat the rest if I did not guard her tribute flocks and make sure all brought back enough food for her. I believed her.]

Hiccup laid his head back against Toothless' side, rubbing against his brother. He murmured with non-verbal noises as words failed him in light of that story. Toothless curled his head and nuzzled his nose into Hiccup's hair, crooning softly. Icewing shifted in Hiccup's arms and crawled up to his shoulder. She gave a soft chirp that sounded like a question. Toothless responded with a warble. Icewing nuzzled Hiccup's ear then hopped onto Toothless' back. She skittered to Toothless head and rubbed her cheek against his ear flaps. Snowfire, Wildfire, and the two Fireworms moved away from Gyda and crawled over to Toothless' forelegs. They each gave various chirps, getting warbles in response. All four then crawled onto Toothless' back and rubbed against him. All five hatchlings then settled, curled up and began purring. The Nadder siblings shifted around so they could rub against Toothless and then also began purring.

[They don't understand,] the second female Night Fury whispered, her voice holding a great deal of awe. [They don't know what his story means. They just know he is sad and want to comfort him because their alpha always comforts those who are sad and they want to be like him.] She turned to Hiccup, tilting her head. [Alpha of this nest,] she began, [the elders of my nest would always warn us that humans were evil and would cause harm before giving help. Why are you different than the what I was taught?]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, a trip north was always intended for this story, but not for the reasons you think.**


	43. His Heart Breaks

Hiccup sighed. He knew the question was coming. It always came. It did not make it easier to answer. Toothless gave a soft chuff.

[I will tell her, brother,] he said softly.

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

[You call him brother?] the male Night Fury asked.

[Yes,] Toothless answered, [and the why is within the tale I will give you three.] He nudged Hiccup with his nose. [Brother, I will tell them in the Old Tongue. It'll be faster.]

"Do what you think is best," Hiccup said.

Toothless warbled then turned to the other Night Furies. He began a series of croons, bays, barks, and warbles. The three dragons listened, looking away from Toothless only stare at Hiccup first, then Astrid, and finally Hiccup's metal leg.

[I see,] the male Night Fury said. He closed his eyes and sighed. [I should be angry over your tail, little brother, but watching the human wince and look away when you flicked your real tailfin, I know he deeply regrets what happened.] The Night Fury tilted his head. [Our sister will not be as understanding.]

Hiccup felt and heard Toothless chortle.

[I warned him of that.]

The male's nose scrunched up. [Brother, there is something I don't understand. When you found those younglings, why didn't you bring them home? You know they would have been given a place to stay.]

[I found them far to the south and was heading this way. I stopped at various nest along the way because none of them had flown for long. I could stay in the various nests but none wished to take all four in whenever I asked. None until her.]

[Did.. did the other three survive?] Toothless' sister-in-law asked, slowly.

[I am unsure. They were not among the dragons that nested here. I have asked, but there were so many in that nest that those who live here are not sure either.]

Before anyone else could speak, Hiccup noted a familiar stick move close to Shadowfire's tail. Shadowfire lifted it enough that Gothi could slip under it. She walked close to the rock of the cove wall so as not to crowd the Night Furies. Said dragons did nothing more than watch her. She stopped near to Gyda's bent knee and etched out some runes in the dirt. Hiccup looked down then up to the elder and smiled.

"Thank you," he said, feeling a weight fall of his shoulders.

Knowing his father was fine if unable to move gave him relief. Gothi etched more runes and Hiccup nodded his head, the anger rising once more. Gothi etched more runes.

"No," he stated, his eyes narrowed.

Gothi stared at him then nodded her head. She looked towards the new Night Furies then back to Hiccup before etching something else in the dirt. Hiccup read it then turned to the Night Furies.

"If they want to help," he said. "I'm not going to force them."

Gothi nodded again before turning and ambling back towards Shadowfire's tail. Shadowfire lifted it again and Gothi walked under it. Shadowfire dropped his tail, the barrier once more in place.

[Who was she?] the non-mated female asked.

"Our version of a dragon elder," Hiccup said. "She speaks for our gods, heals our tribe, and gives advice among other things. She has been mute long before I was born so uses her staff to write her words"

[An elder that does not speak in one breath,] the same female said. [Never thought I would live to see that day. What was the last thing she wrote?]

"She wondered if I would let you three help us run the Speedstingers off the island."

[You said you would not force us,] the same female stated, head tilted. [You have that authority. You are the alpha of your nest. You have the right to demand all in its boundaries to repeal an invasion.]

Hiccup stared at her. "The Red Death forced the dragons to act when they did not want to. I will never force a dragon or a human to act. I will never place any dragon or human into slavery."

The female blinked, looking to her companions. [I find myself wanting to help him but I know I can refuse and there would be no ill will towards me. I don't know how or why.]

[The Alpha protects them all,] Sneaky said.

[That old poem?] the male whispered. [What does that have to do with him?]

Gyda stirred and hummed. "He speaks with the voice of an alpha."

Hiccup frowned when Toothless chuffed, Stormfly and Windwalker chirped, Frost, Pale, and Sneaky chittered, and Shadowfire's entire body jerked.

[Mother?] he asked, lifting his head where he had laid it down between Toothless' head and the rock wall.

Gyda smiled at him then looked towards Hiccup. "Your almost roar," she said. "It had the authority of an alpha dragon."

"He is the alpha of the nest," Astrid said. "Why should his shout in the Hall make any difference?"

Gyda sighed. "Ombra explained a lot before Frost hatched. He wanted me prepared. One thing he warned me of repeatedly was to take care of the alpha my children bowed to. While most male leaders of a nest are referred to as alpha of the nest, or king of the nest depending on the dragon species, there are species of dragons who can speak and cause all dragons around them to respond. In some cases the dragons are not able to refuse or resist. I suspect the Red Death was a minor version of those alpha species. That would explain how she could command even when the dragons left the nest on those raids. Otherwise, the dragons would have just flown away, hunting for a new nest or making one of their own. For some reason I still don't know or understand, Hiccup's almost roar held that power as well. That's why the dragons in the Hall did not move until he gave the all clear."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "They are not my slaves," he said.

The thing within him rose. He tried to stop it. He did not need his voice to carry like it had in the Hall. The thing coated his words despite his best effort. He saw the Berkian dragons not a part of the group but in his line of sight freeze and turn towards him.

"Shake your head," Gyda said.

He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Shake your head," she repeated. "Let them know everything is fine."

Hiccup frowned but did as she suggested. His eyes widened as every dragon looked away and resumed whatever they had been doing before. He glanced over, finding those aiding Shadowfire relaxing somewhat. He felt his heart break. He did not know what was going on, but it seemed to be the same as the Red Death's hold over the dragons. He placed his head in his hands. Whatever rested in his soul could force the dragons to do something they did not want to do. He was no better than that monster.

* * *

 **Prince: Yeah. Given Toothless' protective nature, it seemed a fitting reason for him being in that nest. Yes. Just not right now. They will probably come when we get to the Edge.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, we'll get to the Edge but this northbound trip is important.**


	44. It Is How You Use Them

"Hiccup?"

[Brother?]

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup's soul twisted at Gyda and Toothless' worry. His heart shattered at the concern in Astrid's voice. Gyda had pledge her loyalty to him. Toothless was bound to him. Astrid was promised to him and said she loved him. Yet he was a monster and he did not deserve them or their feelings, friendship, and devotion. A monster only deserved death, but even that justice could not be metered out against him. His death would kill Toothless. He had already done enough to that dragon.

The thing within him tried to rise. It tried to fight. Hiccup viciously shoved it down. That he could hold in slavery. That he could seal in chains. It served no other purpose. Hiccup would not let it wrench the dragons' obedience any longer. He would keep it locked away.

He lowered his hands when both Nadder siblings shifted closer to him. He did not look at them. He did not deserve to. Out the corner of his eyes he did notice the female slept with a smile upon her muzzle.

Hiccup felt his spine straighten. Fire burned within him. That thing tried to rise. Hiccup savagely shackled it.

He was no longer worthy of the staying on this island of peace. He would step aside. His father could find another heir. Snotlout was his cousin. It would just mean the Haddock line that had ruled Berk since Vikings landed upon its shores now ended here, but Hiccup knew it had to happen. He would find a way to honorable dissolve the betrothal so Astrid was not chained to a monster for her entire life. He would create a new tailfin for Toothless that would let him fly without a monster forcing the fin to work. He would inform Gyda she was free of her promise. The dragons could find a new leader that would not enslave them.

He would then move to one of the sea stacks. Far enough away that no one was harmed by whatever rested in his soul but close enough that Toothless did not die. He had no idea if distance affected the bond Gyda spoke of and he would not test it to find out. He would not harm Toothless anymore. He would not harm anyone on the island anymore.

Before he did any of that, though, he would ensure the island was safe. He owed that to the young of the nest. He owed it to everyone. The Speedstingers had proven themselves a threat. They had to go, one way or another.

"Gyda," he began, keeping his gaze on the ground. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" she asked and her tone suggested she was surprised and still worried.

Hiccup cut his eyes at her. He found her staring with a furrowed brow that quickly changed into a narrowed eyed look.

"No," she said firmly. "You are not."

Hiccup looked at her in full then. She had said her magic did not let her read minds, but it seemed she knew the plan forming in his. She seemed to know he would confront the Speedstingers on his own. He had no right to ask anyone else to risk their lives alongside him.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Gyda said in a tone of voice that had everyone Hiccup could see, and himself, freezing in place. "Don't you _dare_ think that this power makes you like that Red Death. You. Are. Not."

Her statement caused a flurry of noise and responses from the others gathered around. Hiccup could not pinpoint any single one to know the detail of what was said. They all combined into a din that had dragons and Vikings turning towards the group. Hiccup did blink when Frostfire flew off his brother's back and landed just to the left of Hiccup's still bent knee.

[Quiet!] he bellowed, his voice rising to be heard over the cacophony.

The others quieted down, though Hiccup felt heat from where Astrid sat and knew she was mad. At him or the knowledge she had fallen for a monster, Hiccup did not know which but he suspected the latter.

[Alpha, please lean forward. I wish to tell you something Uncle Ombra taught Shadow and I.]

Hiccup did as the Ice Terror asked. He was not the dragon's alpha anymore and had no right to refuse anything anyone commanded of him. He watched as Frost placed his right foreleg out in front of him.

[Do you see my claws, Alpha?] Frost asked.

Hiccup frowned. "Yes," he answered, not understanding where the dragon was going.

Frost lifted his paw until just the tip of his claws touched the dirt under it. He then flexed his paw slowly and Hiccup saw a small pebble roll with the same measure of speed as the flex. Hiccup jerked when Frost then slammed his paw down and back, his claws gouging tracks in the dirt that exposed a wiggling worm sliced in half. Hiccup watched as both halves of the worm disappeared into the dirt to either side of the gouge it had been unfortunate to be in.

Frost then turned sideways, his head in the direction of his mother. He curled his neck so he could still look at Hiccup then lifted his tail. Where Terrible Terrors had a pointed tail that resembled a sharp shovel Hiccup once saw, the Ice Terror's tail flared into a shape of a leaf laying flat upon a surface yet left jagged along its edges. Hiccup knew each jagged point contained a retractable spike. Frost and Pale had showed him and Fishlegs that feature when they were putting the Ice Terrors into the new Book of Dragons. They said it helped their kind navigate snow and ice covered terrain, or any terrain that required anchors to aid in keeping traction.

[Do you see my tail, Alpha?] Frost asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said, still not sure where this was going.

With the spikes retracted, Frost gently brushed that same pebble from before towards Astrid. She picked it up. Frost then chittered something that had Toothless hissing. Frost chirped, lowering his head. Toothless grunted but warbled something that sounded both resigned and intrigued. Hiccup had little time to wonder what was said. Frost cocked his tail. The spikes extended. He swung. The spikes clanged against Hiccup's metal leg. Astrid hissed, hand extended but she checked herself when none of the dragons moved. Toothless hissed. Shadowfire and Palewing grunted. The young chittered questioningly. Stormfly and Windwalker squawked. The other Night Furies just watched in silence though the male looked as he could not believe what he was seeing.

Frost turned and bowed, wings outstretched.

[Forgive me the strike against you, my alpha,] he said, straightening and sitting down.

He then opened his mouth and Hiccup saw vapors of snow gather in the small dragon's throat. Toothless snarled. Frost just lifted his head and Hiccup watched as the cloud of snow puffed out and softly fell to the ground around the dragon. Frost then lowered his head, his eyes boring straight into Hiccup.

[Do you understand, my alpha?] he asked.

Hiccup frowned, still confused. Frost smiled.

[My claws and tail have the power to gently move a pebble but they also hold the power to cause pain and destruction. My breath can provide a hatchling a cloud to chase or a blast to freeze a threat. It is all in how I use them. Your power is the same, my alpha. It does not matter that it is there. It matters how you use it. And you have done nothing with it that is evil or remotely like what that fallen queen did to her nest.]

[How is that you know almost the same exact teaching Father gave myself, the one your alpha calls Toothless, and our sister?] the male Night Fury questioned before Hiccup could respond.

* * *

 **Prince: Hiccup hates slavery and does not want to put anyone, dragon or human, into it. That this power he has can force obedience has hurt him. As for help, well, he has that, if he'll listen. Hn, I'll say this: Hiccup has forgiven a lot when it comes to dragons and their actions. He will not offer that to the Speedstingers.**

 **Kirika: Yep, we're going north. I do hope you have warm weather gear. It'll be an icestorm. And yes, that was written that way for a reason.**


	45. That Will Never Change

Frostfire shifted around so he could look up at the male Night Fury. He tilted his head then looked towards his mother. Gyda, for her part, was staring at the Night Furies as well, but she was frowning. The male looked between Frostfire and Gyda. Gyda took a deep breath.

"My father was bonded to a Night Fury," she said. "His name was Ombra. I always called him uncle as I grew up since he had always been around. My children considered him their uncle as well." She paused and smile sadly. "A .. uh.. portrait was taken once when I was a baby, eh, hatchling. Ombra was laying down and Dad laid me down across Ombra's forelegs. They say I slapped Ombra when he sniffed me and at his whimper, I curled into him and began babbling and patting him."

[That still does not explain how he knew this teaching,] the male Night Fury said. [It was something Father said was passed to him and he had to pass to his hatchlings.] He tossed his head towards his mate and the other female. [Their nest did not have the same teaching.]

Gyda hummed. She looked towards Hiccup and lifted an eyebrow. He frowned at her, not quite sure what she was thinking. He was still reeling from the knowledge Gyda knew his fear and it seemed as if no one really cared that his soul housed this power. At least none ran when Gyda voiced her statement and Frost even sought to teach him something while repeatedly calling him alpha.

[Brother,] Toothless began, surprising Hiccup with the term of endearment. [I think she's asking if we should tell them about her.]

Hiccup blinked. He stared at Gyda. "Why are you asking me?"

Gyda frowned then she sighed. "Hiccup, you are still my liege lord. That has not changed. You are still the heir to Berk. That has not changed. You are still the alpha of this dragon nest."

[That will never change,] Toothless stated for Gyda. [Until you die, which will be a long time from now. Then your eldest offspring will assume the role.]

Hiccup shifted so he could look at Toothless. "But-"

Toothless sighed and nudged Hiccup gently. [Brother, we acknowledged you as our alpha. This power you hold isn't going to stop us from following you. We actually knew about it before you did. It didn't stop us from bowing to you.]

"You knew?" Hiccup questioned, surprised.

[Yes.]

"But it… it forces dragons to obey when they don't want to. It makes you freeze. I had to tell those dragons just now that they could move."

[But it didn't freeze me,] the other female Night Fury said. [I wanted to help you. I felt compelled to help you, but I knew I could refuse and nothing would attack me for that refusal.]

[I felt the same,] Toothless' sister-in-law said.

[As did I,] the male Night Fury said.

[Only those who have bowed to you will be affected by this power you hold,] Meatlug said, walking up to Shadowfire's tail.

Boulder and Fishlegs followed her. Shadowfire lifted his tail. Fishlegs, at Meatlug's urging, walked under and sat down beside Gyda. Shadowfire held his tail up, but the Gronckles shook their heads. Shadowfire lowered his tail. The Gronckles sat down, but where they could still see over the tail.

"Huh? Why would it matter that they bowed to me?" Hiccup asked.

[Because we declared you our alpha,] Boulder said. [We have given you authority over us by bowing to you. Something that happened before this power you hold ever showed itself.]

"But.. it's not right. I shouldn't force you. You all were forced enough by that fallen queen."

Iggy and Buttercup hopped off Shadowfire's back. They moved around to join Frostfire by Hiccup's knee. Both sat down and stared up at Hiccup.

[Do you remember the day I came to fetch you because that female youngling woke up?] Iggy asked.

Hiccup frowned. "Yes."

[Do you remember the story I told you of my old flock leader?"

"Yes."

[You have never once acted like him. Given he thought he could act like the monster in the fog, I know you have never acted like her. You gave me a choice to touch you that day. You held your paw out and I could have bitten it off before you could have blinked but you still allowed me to choose if I placed my muzzle in your paw or not. You have given every dragon that same option. I knew then I could have left this nest and you would have only regretted that I did not find a home here. You would have not shackled my wings. You even promised me that no one would bind me. I knew then you were worthy of obeying.]

[Myself and many of the other Tiny-fangs love to stay in the wooden branches your kind have placed in your meeting cavern,] Buttercup said. [Every time I see your kind meet there, I have seen your father speak and other humans jump to obey him. Is your father forcing them to act? Or is he giving a command because the humans acknowledge him as their flock leader and thus worthy of obeying?]

Hiccup frowned, sitting back. "But in the Great Hall, earlier, I still had to tell every dragon things were fine before they would move. My father never does that to the humans."

"Actually," Astrid said. "He has to a certain degree. During a raid when you were in the forge and not out." She paused frowning then continued on. "I saw him once, while Fish and I were putting out a fire on Dervla's cloth shed. The dragons were flying away but many of the warriors were still ready to fight and attack. One even claimed a dragon was in the trees behind Phelgma's farm. They all headed for the bridge. Chief bellowed at them to stand down and that the raid was over. The movement the one saw turned out to be Gustav who had ran when the raid started. I don't know what would have happened if your father had not shouted that all clear and those warriors obeyed him. I now worry they would have not seen Gustav due to the shadows and would have attacked first and asked questions later."

Hiccup stared at her. He remembered that raid. Gobber had been overrun with repair orders as it had last quite long. Hiccup had remained in, helping his mentor and friend. That had actually sparked him to begin creating the Mangler. He thought if they could shoot the dragons out of the sky at a faster rate than humans simply throwing bolas, the dragons would see Berk as more trouble than it was worth and reduce the attacks upon it. Or at least abbreviate the length.

[That you still seem hurt by the knowledge of this power you hold,] the male Night Fury said, pulling Hiccup's attention, [I see and understand why my brother saw fit to bow to you. You are a lot like our father in temperament which is why I know will make you an honorable alpha of this nest. What I still fail to understand is how the Tiny-icespitter, who apparently did not come from my nest, knows a teaching Father said was for flock only and I still don't understand what my brother means by his comment about the mage. What could you tell me about her that requires her to seek your alpha's okay before speaking?]

[Brother, I know we can trust him,] Toothless said, and for a moment Hiccup was unsure if the dragon was speaking to the Night Fury or himself.

The comment following the term of endearment proved who and Hiccup looked over his shoulder.

[And since the other two are with him,] Toothless continued. [I know we can trust them. Will you let me tell them so that they can understand?]

Hiccup looked around, noting every dragon and human he could see did not seem disturbed by the power he showed. Those who lived in the nest seemed to know about it before he had and still bowed to him. Toothless still called him brother and both he and Gyda still sought his okay over the secret his father and he had ordered all keep. Hiccup sighed, feeling the thing within him stir. He still kept it down, not sure he could trust it now, but he nodded his head to Toothless.

Toothless cooed then turned to the other Night Furies and began speaking in the Old Tongue. When he finished, the male Night Fury snorted and shook his head. His mate stared at Gyda with her jaw dropped. The other female lowered her head, rubbing it with a foreleg as if to ward off a headache.

[Oh, my father would love to meet all of you,] the male Night Fury said. [He always said something like this could happen and no one, not even our mother believed him. The elders of the nest did not believe him.]

"Maybe," Hiccup began slowly, still not sure he deserved the right to make this call but realizing that the others would not step over what they believed was his authority, "one day we can visit. I'm sure they would want to see Toothless more than the rest of us." He set up. "But first, we still have to get rid of the Speedstingers." He looked down at the Nadder siblings. "These little ones need to get back home."

He still did not think he held any right to be the dragons' alpha but he would not let the young who seemed to trust him be harmed by the invading Speedstingers. He still owed them that.

* * *

 **Guest: Actually, no, Hiccup does hold control over it. In the scene where Toothless tried to pull Astrid out of Hiccup's arms back in the second book, Hiccup could shove it aside. He did so when Astrid neared Toothless and the thing started to act up. And again when Toothless flinched. In the chapter you reviewed he controlled it three separate times. It can catch him when he's startled yes, but he can control it. A dragon startled can also have their abilities overtake them and they strike with tail, claw and breathe attack before fully understanding what is happening. Also, Frost had to be taught that control. He wasn't born with that knowledge. Hiccup will have to be taught to hold more control, yes, but it's not something that just processes him willy nilly.**

 **Kirika: Awesome. I hope you enjoy the adventure. And yep, we have to take care of the Speedstingers and then there's a matter of a certain holiday the Vikings will soon celebrate.**


	46. Willing To Listen

"So," Hiccup began looking back to Gyda. "Where are they?"

Gyda stared at him in silence for several heartbeats. Then she sighed.

"So long as you realize you are not doing this alone, I will tell you. You are not doing the whole self-sacrificing thing. Not this time."

Hiccup grunted. "They weren't experienced riders," he protested knowing she was referring to him and Toothless fighting the Red Death without the other riders.

At least he thought that was what she meant. There might be points in the tale she knew where he did more fighting without another's aid. That thought left him feeling a slight bit queasy. He would have hoped with the queen dead, fighting would not be needed as much anymore.

"Besides," he continued trying for anything to keep his mind off what his tale had in store that would cause her to make such a comment. "Toothless fired the final shot."

Toothless snorted. [Brother, you still ordered me to do so. I knew firing into the Tiny-fang's mouth would cause the reaction it did. I had to before when a flock of Tiny-fangs tried to take a fish from one of the younglings I protected. I never thought to try it on that fallen queen until you had me fly in front of her muzzle as she was building her flame. You figured that one out. You killed that monster. I just provided the means.]

Hiccup regarded Toothless with a frown. Toothless gave Hiccup a flat look. The male Night Fury began to cackle.

[I know that look,] he said. [Alpha of this nest, my brother is stubborn to the point his head could crack a rock. Best to realize you won't win this one.]

Toothless huffed. [Silly jokes aside, my older brother is correct. I can be just as stubborn as you, if not more so.]

Hiccup's eye narrowed but he turned to Gyda, knowing both Night Furies were correct. Dragons as a whole were stubborn. Toothless, at times, went beyond that.

Gyda rubbed the bridge of her nose. "On the beach were we found him," she began jerking a thumb in the male Night Fury's direction. "There's a cave opening just north of where he was laying in the sand. The tale I know had them sleeping in that cave during the day."

Hiccup nodded. "Then we need to remove them. Any ideas?"

"His screech," Fishlegs said pointing at the male Night Fury. "It disorientated the Speedstingers' leader to the point he ordered them all to leave the village."

[We had a similar invasion many seasons ago. We learned our location sound could cause that reaction if we angle the pitch higher.]

"That will keep us from being stung," Hiccup said, "but I don't think it'll be enough to get them off the island and keep them off."

"We immobilize the leader," Astrid said. "Without him the pack is useless. I saw that when he got hit by a direct blast of that screech. The two with him did not know where to go or what to do."

Hiccup nodded. "Good. We get him off the island and they will follow. We then destroy the ice bridge that let them get here and keep it destroyed throughout the Winter." He frowned then his eyes widen. "We need that cage Bearspit used to transport his old fighting boar. If it's strong enough for that animal, it'll hold this Speedstinger."

"Bearspit was stung though," Fishlegs said. "He can't give us permission to use it."

Hiccup frowned. "We'll use it anyway. Those dragons have to go. If it gets damaged, I'll fix it for him. It's not like he really has need of it anymore."

He stood. The Nadder siblings whimpered, waking and looking up at him. He knelt and scratched both, whispering soft reassurances. He heard five small chirps and looked up. The five hatchlings still roosting upon Toothless' back stood and stared at him. He smiled. He might be a monster, but he would rather have his own skin slowly scraped from his body than to harm any of the young dragons that lived in the nest.

He nodded his head. Icewing jumped first. She landed upon his shoulder and buried into his neck. Wildfire hopped onto Hiccup's head, crowing as if he had accomplished some great goal. He then dropped his head, running his chin along Hiccup's forehead. Snowfire and the Fireworm hatchlings jumped into his arms. Hiccup stood, holding them close.

[He feels he is like that fallen queen,] the non-mated female Night Fury said, [but I have never seen a monster care about the young as he does.]

Toothless, now hatchling free, nudged Hiccup's leg. [You need to listen to her, Brother. She is right. I saw that queen play at caring when it suited her whim and she was trying to trick those who found her nest into staying. You.. you care even when it might harm you. That queen would have never built my tailfin or set that Scaulding-spitter's broken wing.]

Hiccup sighed, still not sure but willing to listen. He was selfish enough to admit he did not want to lose what he had over something he never knew he possessed. The thing within seemed only to ever be interested in adding weight to his voice. It never once tried to force him into any course of action and never forced words out of his mouth. It offered suggestion and little hints but ultimately Hiccup decided what to do and what to say. The thing just caused his voice to carry or, according to Astrid, sound deeper than before.

Hiccup just hated that it also seemed to hold a power to freeze dragons and cause them to act in a manner he knew they probably did not want. He promised those dragons when he asked them to live on the island that they were free. He gave his word that no one would shackle them again. They could live their lives as they wished, following only the rules that every Viking in the tribe obeyed as well. Rules that were eerily similar to the civility laws the dragons already followed.

Even with Hilda and her companions not knowing about the Common Tongue, the Elder dragons had been able to softly tell Hiccup and his friends the full list of civility laws during the week they were stuck in the Great Hall. It struck Hiccup then and still awed him now how close their laws mimic Berk's laws.

Hiccup sighed, longing for that week again. Then he did not know his soul housed a power that made him a monster. Then he had a nest with happy and vivacious Vikings and dragons. Then his father was not a still as death.

Hiccup mentally shook himself. That week was the past and though Gyda proved one could travel across time, Hiccup knew the gods would not allow him to. They would not want him to wallow in what amounted to self-pity. He had nest to defend and no Viking backed down from a challenge to their home.

* * *

 **Prince: Hiccup has always promised Toothless he would help find his family. And yes, it will be interesting.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, yes, it is Snoggletogg. In the previous book Meatlug and Stormfly were able to explain about the dragons now being able to go to the Hatchery. Hiccup, as the alpha, will have to be there for a bit in order for the hatchlings of his nest to learn his scent. Expect some interesting reactions to a couple humans having dragons bowing to them.**

 **Guest: Eh, if he can shove it aside he's not really fighting it, as least in my opinion. It actually does bows to him and it really only adds to his voice. That's why Gyda said he can speak with the voice of an alpha dragon. It tries to help because funny enough it has always tried to help him. He just thought of it as his gut instinct. Now that he knows it's there he's more worried about it controlling the dragons, not quite realizing that the dragons are controlled more by their loyalty to him than the power of the voice. They have acknowledged his rule over them and that's why it has the power it does. Note: the unnamed Night Furies were compelled to aid but knew they could refuse. They have not declared Hiccup their alpha so they were free to act and move like normal. The dragons of the nest have bowed to Hiccup and because of their love for him will remain when he calls until he gives an all clear. Because it's been from his point of view most of the time, there's not been a real clear picture of it, cause he has no idea what it truly is or how it even got there. That was on purpose because of reasons I can't get into as they would be spoilers, but it's time to start revealing those answers in bits and pieces. And do not apologize for having a different opinion because your experiences have given you a different view point. I like knowing how my readers see different things than I do in what I write. That's fun for me.**


	47. This Is My Nest

They found the cave with the sun still relatively high in the sky. It had taken a bit of time to pull Ruff and Tuff away from making a still paralyzed Snotlout slap himself so they ended up leaving the cove just after a mid-day meal of smoked salmon and yak jerky atop day old flatbread. A meal Gobber insisted they eat.

According to Gyda, the Speedstingers in the tale she knew had been active at night. Hiccup hoped that it being still well before sundown they would catch the Speedstingers asleep. That would lessen the chance someone could be harmed.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Toothless walked into the cavern as if a scattering of eggshells were underfoot. Frostfire, who accompanied them, rode upon Hiccup's back. Though Frostfire was lighter in weight than Sharpshot, Hiccup took solace in the Ice Terror's presence. Three months of having Sharpshot almost always with him made the continued absence of his brother profound.

Not far into the cave they found the Speedstingers. Fishlegs pointed to one curled upside down upon a rock spike the jutted down from the roof. Hiccup lifted his Gronckle Iron improved shield. He tapped the button at his thumb. The center spike slid aside. He triggered the switch near his first finger. A bola shot out. It snagged the red crested Speedstinger. None of the flightless dragons moved.

Toothless slid like black water across the cavern floor. He hopped to the wall. Teeth retracted, he pulled the chief Speedstinger down. Hiccup and Fishlegs moved close. They bound it in full. Toothless gripped the rope. Hiccup grabbed just behind him. Fishlegs grabbed behind Hiccup. They pulled the dragon out in slow, measured, and silent steps. Frostfire hopped to Fishlegs' shoulder, staring behind them. Hiccup did not understand but did not question it.

They made it out of the cave and hallway to the cage when Frost hissed.

"Um, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned at the worry in Fishleg's voice. The chief Speedstinger, still bound, stared up at them. Hiccup looked to the cave. The pack advanced out of the shadows. Those at the front bent low, arms and head extending. White-hot fire streaked the entrance. The Speedstingers squawked. The chief began fighting. A loud, but somewhat familiar, screech filled the air. The Speedstingers yowled.

"Move, Fishlegs!"

They all but ran as the two female Night Furies joined in pulling the chief. Astrid, the twins, and the other dragons waited by the opened cage. More fire heated their backs. More screeches filled the air.

"Toothless, you and the other Night Furies, go help your brother," Hiccup ordered, realizing with the chief awake, getting him in the cage would be tricky.

The three dragons dropped the rope. They spun, joining the male in a rear-guard position. Hiccup still heard Shadowfire flaming the cave entrance. He knew the dragon did not have a shot limit like the others but Gyda had said Shadowfire could tire and not be able to produce his flames. Hiccup needed to hurry.

"Astrid, stand at the back. I'm gonna feed the rope to you. We'll pull him in."

With the dragons not holding the line, the chief fought more. Hiccup heard gas build up. He turned. Frostfire shot a cone of dagger sized ice shards at the Speedstinger. Several jabbed the chief's eyes. He screeched and stopped struggling. Hiccup saw the pack redouble their effort to get out. Two did, but meet a line of dragons as Stormfly, Windwalker, Meatlug, Boulder, Barf and Belch, and Sugar and Spice joined the Night Furies.

The male continued his screeching. The others alternated firing at the freed Speedstingers. Shadowfire continued flaming the entrance. Hiccup watched as Shadowfire lifted his tail and swung. One freed Speedstinger slammed against the rocky cliff face.

Hiccup quickly fed the rope through the cage. Astrid and the twins grabbed it. Hiccup rushed out. He and Fishlegs joined Astrid and the twins. They all pulled. The chief fought. Slowly he moved closer. It was not fast enough. Hiccup could see Shadowfire's flame dulling. He could hear the male Night Furies screech coming less.

"Pull!" he yelled, hoping to energize his friends.

The sand made it difficult. They fell more than they pulled. The chief Speedstinger kept fighting. Hiccup watched as Shadowfire opened his mouth but no flame erupted. The pack began to rush forward. The chief fought more. The last freed Speedstinger tired to join them. Shadowfire's tail knocked it into the sea.

Hiccup watched as the pack advanced out of the cave. Shadowfire moved back, keeping his mother away from the dragons. The Speedstingers bent low again. Green acid slammed the sand. A tug had all humans falling. The chief slid into the cage. Astrid, up first, ran and slammed the door. Frost flew off Fishlegs' shoulder. Hiccup heard more ice shards and then the lock click. Hiccup moved Tuff's elbow out of the way. He found three Changewings staring down at him, rope in all three's muzzles. A fourth Changewing stood away from them, also looking down at Hiccup.

[Hello, young alpha,] the Changewing said, smiling and Hiccup recognized the king's voice. [I see you had a festival. I apologize for showing up late. Your brother had to rest a bit before he could give us our invitation.]

Hiccup and his friends untangled themselves. Hiccup blinked as Astrid's hand appeared in front of his face. He looked up. Her expression said he had better accept. He did so. She aided him to his feet. He smiled at her getting a terse smile in return. He looked back to the cave unsure what had her upset.

Seven more Changewings aided more dragons from the nest keep the pack contained. Hiccup turned to Astrid. He did not know why she was mad, but he hoped his next command would ease that anger.

"Get Stormfly. Grab the cage and fly it off Berk."

Astrid gave him a fierce grin. She whistled. Stormfly stepped back. A Changewing took her spot. Astrid bolted into the saddle. Stormfly's wings flared. She rose. Her talons gripped the cage. She rose and flew away. Hiccup saw the pack try to run. A barrage of green acid and several colors of dragon fire stopped them.

Hiccup felt Sharpshot's weight upon his back second before he heard his brother's voice.

[Sorry, brother. It took longer than I wanted due to a vicious cross wind.]

Hiccup reached up scratching Sharpshot's head. "You did good," he said. "Everyone, on your dragons! We have to let the pack follow their leader!"

Fishlegs and the twins obeyed. Hiccup bounced into Toothless' saddle.

"Okay! Everyone up and back! Fast! Keep the Speedstingers from reaching Astrid and Stormfly too fast but let them follow!"

Green acid and dragon fire erupted across the cave opening. An iridescent barrier flashed into existence across the entrance as the Speedstingers backed into it.

"Up!" Hiccup yelled.

The dragons rose. Hiccup gestured. The barrier disappeared. Speedstingers rushed out. The one from the sea and the one from the wall joined them. They tripped and slid but ran through the sand after their leader.

"Go!"

The dragons followed up far enough the Speedstinger could not reach them. Each alternated firing at the pack to keep them back a bit.

Astrid and Stormfly paused at the ice bridge. She looked back. Hiccup saw her tap Stormfly's neck. Stormfly flew out over the ice bridge. Toothless and the non-mated female Night Fury raced ahead, flipped and waited. The pack reached them. Both dragons fired down. The pack turned. Everyone followed.

Hiccup's heart froze. One Speedstinger shifted left. Avoided a lava blast from Boulder. It raced ahead. Jumped. Climbed the cage. Stormfly screeched. Windwalker snarled. His wings beat. Nadder fire slammed the Speedstinger. Hiccup only cared that Astrid and Stormfly hit ice. He did not even care that the cage shattered.

Barf and Belch, along with Sugar and Spice and two other nest Zipplebacks, surrounded Astrid and Stormfly in Zippleback gas. Spice and Belch ignited it. Hiccup's heart beat again as the Speedstinger pack swerved to avoid the flames. Windwalker and three other nest Nadders grabbed Stormfly and rose. Astrid sat upon Windwalker's back. The flames melted the ice. Hiccup looked back. Many more nest dragons fired upon the ice purposely missed so the Speedstingers had a path.

Toothless came even with Windwalker. Astrid hopped to the Night Fury's back. Hiccup jerked his head towards Berk.

"Keep her safe," Astrid said as her arms encircled Hiccup's waist.

[Nothing will harm her,] Windwalker promised before he and the other Nadders flew the somewhat paralyzed Stormfly back to Berk.

Toothless flew forward. Hiccup watched as every dragon that aided them moved to surround the Speedstingers who had gotten their chief free of the ropes. Hiccup stared down at him.

"This is my nest," he said, letting the thing within him add to his words. He did not want it to force his dragons, but he held no qualms about using it to intimidate the invaders. "You are not welcomed here. You have this one warning: Darken our island or the island of my allies once more and I will kill you all."

The chief Speedstinger screeched up at him. Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"Go!" he yelled, letting the thing add more to his voice.

He saw the chief Speedstinger blink before the flightless dragon turned tail and ran. His pack chirped but followed him.

"Follow them and destroy the ice behind them. Let them remain upon their own island but if they ever show up here or on the Changewing's island again, they are to be given no mercy."

New nest dragons that joined just as Hiccup began speaking screeched and obeyed. Hiccup heard the king Changewing, who flew at his right side, chirp. Many new Changewings blinked into view and flew among the nest dragons, aiding them. Hiccup closed his eyes. The thing within him calmed and settled. He felt it curl up and begin to purr like a contented dragon. It did not seem inclined to rise again. Hiccup opened his eyes, finding the king Changewing staring at him.

[I see,] he said. [Young alpha, I think it would be best if you visited me whenever you can. We should talk.]

Hiccup frowned, not sure if the king was happy or angry and not sure he wanted to find out.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, go ahead and give him all the hugs you want. I'm sure Astrid won't mind. Also, you are correct. The welfare of his nest is the greatest tell of who he truly is. He should have someone point that out to him. I wonder who that could be.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry if this has brought up unpleasant memories. That was not my intention. The thing within Hiccup is important and like you said a cog to move the story along. We will learn a great deal about it before the story ends. Maybe then it won't seem as off putting. The full story will have to wait until certain characters enter the picture so to speak. Well, more than they already have. Also, thank you for saying the universe is well crafted. I like knowing that my story has a good foundation and seems solid to the readers.**

 **Prince: As Gyda said: Hiccup has the heart of a chief, the soul of a dragon, and the mind and will of a king. Dagur will not. He shows up for the Thing in the next book. All the other islands are pretty much hunkered down at this point since Winter has hit full on. Only the merchants are crazy enough to brave the seas and only on really calm days.**


	48. To Lead A Nest

Hiccup stared at the king for a long silent moment then nodded his head. He had no idea what the Changewing wanted to speak with him about, but he was not going to deny the dragon. They had come. Hiccup could not recall a moment when any of Berk's human allies reacted that quickly. He also did not know when those same human allies did not make a big deal about their aid. The Changewings remaining with their king did not posture or crow. They hovered close to their king but did not begrudge any of the nest dragons hovering near them. They even engaged in soft conversation in the Old Tongue with many of the nest dragons. The nest dragons returned the soft coos and croons and none gave Hiccup the impression the Changewings were being arrogant or condescending.

"We should get back," Hiccup said, realizing that many of the dragons were probably tired.

They had been awake to guard the humans in the cove then had come to repel the invasion. Hiccup was certain they would need to get back to their dens before they dropped into the water from exhaustion. He sighed, knowing he would also have to ask their help before they could get that rest. The Vikings would also need to be returned to the village. Hiccup just hoped the old Book of Dragons was right and the Speedstinger's sting was temporary. Then at least the Vikings could walk and not as many dragons would be needed to ensure they reached the village safety.

[Alpha,] a sliver and green scaled Monstrous Nightmare said, moving to hover in front of Toothless and tipping his head to Hiccup. [The Elder you named Lorekeeper said to tell you that your father and the others who were stung started moving not long after you all left. Lorekeeper, the other Elders, and the Spike-thrower you sent after your brother and our allies were aiding them back to their territory while we were sent to aid you.]

Hiccup breathed a different sigh. This one of relief. His father would be okay. He would not lose him to a dragon's attack. A weight dropped from his shoulders. He felt Astrid squeeze his waist. He covered her hands with on of his own and ran his thumb over her knuckles. She responded by shifting closer to him and laying her head against his back. Hiccup hummed and felt the thing within him purr. Sharpshot, laying in front to allow for Astrid's presence, looked up and snorted.

[Ah, young love,] the Changewing king said, smiling.

Hiccup gave his brother a frown but smiled at the Changewing. "Would you like to return with us? You and all who came with you are welcomed to stay and rest."

[Thank you, young alpha. We shall take you up on that offer.]

He looked to the other Changewings and began speaking to them in the Old Tongue. Hiccup turned to the other Night Furies.

"You three are welcome to stay as well."

[Thank you, alpha of this nest,] the male said. [I would enjoy a chance to catch up with my brother.]

Toothless dropped and banked back towards the island. Every dragon followed.

* * *

The hardest part proved not in getting the Vikings back to their homes. The hardest part became getting all the dragons to return to theirs. Every nest dragon, even the Elders who responded and those, like Ringfire who had watched over Pepper and Piper and Sunset and Sunrise for their guardians and who joined later, did not wish to leave.

"Guys," Hiccup began after ensuring the four new humans were nowhere close to the grassy area behind his house where he had pulled the Elders to when it became clear none of the dragons were leaving. "You can go back home now and get some sleep."

[We know, Alpha,] Lorekeeper said, keeping his head low, [but the nest was attacked. We are still on edge.] He lifted his head long enough to look at the other Elder dragons and received nods in return. He looked back to Hiccup. [This is our home and you all are our nest-mates. We want to know everyone is safe.]

Hiccup smiled and stepped closer to Lorekeeper. The Nightmare nuzzled into his frame and Hiccup wrapped his arms around Lorekeeper's muzzle.

"This is your home and we all are nest-mates," he began softly, "but I don't think every dragon will fit in the village and I'm sure each and every dragon needs sleep. I don't want any one to sleep outside where its cold. So how about this: You all go home and sleep and when you wake any dragon that wants to visit the village and check up on us can do so. They can even stay in the village the entire day but they have to return to their homes at night. Will that work?"

Lorekeeper hummed then nuzzled against Hiccup more. [That will work. Thank you, my alpha, for understanding and not dismissing our concerns out of paw.]

Hiccup smiled. "I understand because I want all of you safe as well. Safe and happy and free."

Lorekeeper purred. [We are all of those, my alpha, because of you. I know you fear the power you hold, but I know you are not that fallen queen. You are nothing like her. We willingly follow you and will die to defend you and the others of your flock. We all abandoned her when she was challenged by your flock. Remember that, my alpha.]

Hiccup blinked as the rest of the Elder dragons moved closer. Winddancer placed her chin upon Hiccup's right shoulder. Knowledge nuzzled into his back while Wisdom rubbed against left shoulder. Amethyst moved in under Knowledge and leaned into Hiccup's legs. Sage scooted under Lorekeeper's head and leaned into the front of Hiccup's legs. Ringfire placed her chin gently upon the top of Hiccup's head.

[You are not a monster,] Lorekeeper said softly.

[You are our alpha,] ever Elder said as one.

Hiccup closed his eyes against the tears.

* * *

[Your son is beyond what I imagined when my son first spoke of him.]

Stoick stilled the trained reaction that made him want to pull his sword. The voice came from air that rippled before a Changewing appeared. Stoick turned. The Changewing smiled at him and Stoick knew he would not get used to the surreal feeling of having dragons that did not want to attack. He knew it would forever surprise him that these beings he once wanted to destroy in full could forgive so freely and fight for the humans who once tried to kill them. His son was actively trying to convince the dragons to leave because they were all still worried after the attack. Stoick once again wanted to slap himself and every Viking before him that thought dragons were monsters.

Stoick sighed. "Once I told Hiccup I felt it was his destiny ta stop the fighting. I never envisioned this."

The Changewing moved forward enough so he could sit at Stoick's side.

[He will need more than your guidance.]

Stoick's brow furrowed and he cut his eyes at the Changewing. The dragon merely blinked slowly.

[I do not say this as a slight against you. Neither you nor he knows how to lead dragons.] The Changewing tossed his head towards Hiccup as the lad extracted himself out of the knot of Elder dragons and gave each affectionate pats. [He is doing well, but he will still need guidance. It is funny. I never once thought I would seek to guide a human, but then I never expected a human to touch me as your son has.]

"Touch you?" Stoick asked, choosing to address that instead of the dragon's belief he was not enough to show Hiccup how to lead.

[I am not originally from the nest I lead. My old nest was far to the northeast and were you all fought off dragons under the command of a fallen queen, we fought off humans who would trap and take the dragons they captured.]

"Trap and take? They did not kill?"

[Not at the moment of capture. We know not what happened after the dragons were taken. And it was not just my old nest that faced this. Other dragon nests faced this as well.]

The Changewing went silent and Stoick got the impression he was remembering those he once knew and would no longer see again. Many faces ran through Stoick mind right then and he found himself relating fully to the dragon.

[I was small when I hatched,] the dragon continued and pulling Stoick from memories that would live with him forever. [Many did not feel I would live to make it to youngling stage if I made it past hatchling at all.] The dragon chuckled. [I like to think their disbelief caused me to want to prove them wrong.] The chuckles ended. [My mother was captured and my father did not react well. A dragon in grief over their loved ones can turn on their own kind. My father's mind was not able to withstand the knowledge he had not protected his mate. Myself and my sister were in danger due to his anger. An elder told us to flee. To remain away long enough that our king could deal with Father. We did. Unfortunately, the humans found us and chased us. We were so terrified that we forgot to use our disappearing ability. Thankfully a flock of Flame-skins caught the humans' attentions and they forgot about us to chase them.]

"I get the feeling ye be no where near yer old nest when ye stop."

The Changewing snorted. [Your feeling is right. We were actually near to this island but an elder of the nest I now lead found us and led us away from here.]

The dragon looked back to Hiccup as he got all the dragons that did not live in the village to return to their own homes. Hiccup then mounted Toothless and the Night Fury, along with the other three new Night Furies, raced towards the Hoffersons' where Stormfly was recovering from the sting Hiccup said she received at the end of the battle.

[When I heard your son's story about how this nest came to be, I saw myself in him. I would like to help him if I can. I know you will show him how to lead the humans. May I show him how to lead the dragons?]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yep. Hiccup has a father to teach leading a tribe of humans but he needs a dragon to teach him how to lead a nest of dragons. Who better than a king who has already offered to be Hiccup's father if he should ever have the need? As for lessons with Toothless' father, maybe. We still have to met him.**


	49. He Is Me Boy

Stoick stared at the Changewing still reeling a bit at his story and how close it ran to his and Hiccup's past. Stoick took a deep breath. Monsters indeed. This dragon above all proved they were no different than humans in many regards. Stoick knew more than his fair share of men whose minds snapped when their wife, or another of their family, was killed and they felt themselves powerless to prevent it. Stoick also knew it had been the fact he had to lead the village and raise his son that kept him from diving off a cliff after Valka was taken.

Stoick felt guilt fall like a stone onto his heart. Valka had seen this. She had noticed the dragons were not the monsters everyone believed them to be. He had not listened to her, certain in the teachings he had been given by his father and grandfather, and he had lost her. Hiccup had seen the same as Valka and Stoick knew he had made the same mistake as before. And he had almost lost his son to that same blind grasping of how things had always been. How different things would be had he once acted in the manner he always said he did: listening to everything his entire tribe said, weighing their words carefully, and never dismissing out of hand a concern any member had.

"Ye came ta me?" Stoick asked in an effort to drag his mind from those thoughts.

They would do him no good anymore.

[The dragons may have named him alpha, but he is still a youngling and you are his father. Had he been an adult, I would not have come to you.]

Stoick frowned. The dragon's words gave rise to things that had perplexed him since all of this began.

"Do ye know why those dragons named me boy their alpha if he be so young in yer eyes?"

The Changewing blinked. [I was not there when your son was named alpha. I only know the tale he and his Wind-shrieker brother gave and I suspect there were parts they left out due to time and a reluctance to voice events personal to them.]

Stoick realized right then that had he not seen the gods' images in Gyda's cave, he also might not know the full story of how Hiccup and Toothless met and became the team they were. Stoick sent up a silent thank you to whatever god was listening at that moment, and not only for allowing them to view those images. He thanked the gods for Gyda being allowed to come live with them. Vikings did view magic with more distrust than dragons but with the memories came the knowledge that Gothi had accepted what had happened in Gyda's home. The elder also accepted Gyda's place in the tribe. The gods spoke through Gothi so her etched out runes held more weight than even his own spoken words.

[Your son and his brother said the dragons who now live on the bigger island used to relieve themselves upon the humans' territory and would steal food from you all.]

The Changewing's voice pulled Stoick from his thoughts once more.

"Aye. My son gave'm mercy after we learned why they be actin' that way."

The Changewing tilted his head and then shook it. [No, your son forgave them. To dragons, mercy and forgiveness are two separate things and forgiveness is the greater of the two.]

"Oh? How so?"

[Mercy only drops the offense but allows for its remembrance. It allows for the offense to be brought up again at the whim of the leader who offered mercy. Forgiveness erases the offense completely. It says the leader who gives forgiveness will never again remember the wrong done them no matter what happens.]

Stoick blinked. "So, Hiccup forgiving those dragons…"

[He told them their actions never happened according to his memory.]

"He told me he extended that forgiveness to the raids while the war was goin' on."

[And by doing so, he told those dragons that they never violated civility laws against him before or after the war.]

"He said those laws be important ta ye dragons."

[They are all that kept us from killing ourselves long before that fallen queen's parents were thoughts in their parents' minds.]

"Ye were at war with other dragons?"

[If individual species fighting other species was not bad enough, back then massive dragons who held power in their voice to command a multitude of dragons would pit their followers against the followers of other similar dragons. There would be no dragons now if elders of that time did not react.] The Changewing paused. [And many still do not believe this to be true, but those elders acted because they befriended a small flock of humans and learned how to love like humans did.]

"Ye dragons did not love like ye do now?"

[No. Back then the dragons were too arrogant in their belief they were superior to everything and everyone. That's what caused those massive dragons to pit their followers against others. They sought to be the only alpha every dragon bowed to.]

"So, I'm guessin' that since ye said others nare believe humans helping be the reason dragons nare extend civility laws to us 'fore me boy killed that monster?"

The Changewing smiled again. [Your way of phrasing words fascinates me.] He blinked and cleared his throat. [Sorry, my mate is forever telling me to keep my mind on the task at hand. I keep telling her that there are too many things at times that like to pop into view and go 'Hi, look at me.' She never likes it when I say that.]

Stoick cackled. "Sounds like some of the complaints I hear from men in the tribe 'bout their wives."

The Changewing laughed. [Oh, I am so glad your son freed mine. I am enjoying meeting you and the rest of this nest. But to answer your question, yes. It took many seasons to bring the relative peace dragons now have with each other. There are still flocks and nests that cling to the old ways, like the Tail-stingers who invaded here. They have tried to invade my nest several times. I believe their attack now was because they grew embolden by the lack of raiding dragons that frequented this island during the war. Those dragons would have easily taken them if it kept that fallen queen from eating them. Two working together would have kept both from getting stung.]

Stoick frowned. "Never in all me days did I think I'd be happy fer them raids."

The Changewing snorted. [Indeed,] he said then tilted his head. [The elders of my old nest were of those who did not believe the tales of humans helping to bring civility laws and the peace those laws ensured. The elders of the nest I now lead do believe and will frequently repeat those tales. They say the leader of the human flock did not wish acknowledgement for his actions or the actions of his flock and that's why many dismiss the humans' involvement.]

Stoick looked out over the village, noting those heading for their homes as the sun began to slink beyond the edge of the world. He watched with a smile as Toothless, Stormfly, and the three new Night Furies took to the skies above the Hofferson's home and headed for the harbor sea stacks. He turned back to the Changewing.

"Ye have given me much ta think on. I would enjoy speakin' with ye more." He took a deep breath and because he knew it would help Hiccup and, that helping Hiccup meant more than anything, gave his answer. "Ye can teach me boy. Jest…he's me boy and …"

Stoick's voice trailed off. He and the dragon might have more in common than he ever realized but Stoick was still a Viking and did not show weakness easily.

[Your son said you and he were working things out together. I told him that should that ever change I would be the father he needed. I said that because of how much he and his story touched me. I see now that I shall never had to step into that role. You are his father, human flock leader. You will always be his father.]


	50. Males Always A Competition

[So, little brother,] the male Night Fury began as they all watched Astrid and a recovered Stormfly reconnect. [Does having two riders tagging along slow you any?]

Toothless tilted his head. [Is that a challenge I hear?]

The male Night Fury snorted. [Maybe,] he said in a sing-song voice.

Toothless half closed one eye but left the other open, once again giving the impression he was lifting an eyebrow. He then looked at Hiccup and tossed his head in the other Night Fury's direction. Hiccup snickered and nodded. Toothless whipped his gaze back to his older brother.

[You're going to lose,] he said, [but you're welcomed to try and beat me.]

[Oh ho, big words. Let's see if you can back them.]

[Males. Always a competition.]

The male Night Fury looked to his mate and snorted. [Excuse me,] he began sounding as if he could not believe what he was hearing. [Miss Challenges My Sister To a Distance Flame Competition.]

The female lifted her muzzle to the sky. [I have no idea what you speak of. We females are above such petty forms of showing off.]

Astrid, Stormfly, Windwalker, and Sneaky joined them at that moment. The male Night Fury looked up at Windwalker.

[Does your mate do that too?] he asked.

[Do what?]

[Challenges others but denies doing it the moment you call her on it.]

Windwalker cackled. [My mate would loudly inform everyone she challenged another and that she severely beat them. She is like her rider in that regard.]

[Not sure if I should smack you for the impertinence or nuzzle you for speaking the truth,] Stormfly muttered.

Hiccup saw the non-mated female Night Fury close her eyes, drop her head, and then watched her shoulders begin to shake. Having seen Toothless do similar in Gyda's cave and hearing no sound from the female, Hiccup recognized the action as silent laughter.

[This is all very thrilling,] Toothless said, [but if you are just going to stall due to fear, dear brother, I have a stone slab with my name on it waiting for me back at the den.]

[Fear? Of you? Ha! Bring it, little brother.]

Astrid snickered. "The harbor sea stacks?" she asked looking towards Hiccup.

Hiccup smirked. "Those'll work."

He mounted Toothless. To his surprise, Sharpshot hopped off his back and fluttered to land upon Astrid's shoulder. Hiccup looked at him and lifted an eyebrow.

[Sneaky and I can watch the start and the finish line like we did back on the mountain. That way Lady Alpha can watch brother make the other Wind-shrieker eat his words.]

[Ha! You hear that, big brother? Sharpshot knows the truth of the matter.]

[Oh, I am so gonna enjoy making you eat those words, little brother.]

"Windwalker Hofferson!"

Everyone jumped at Eydis' voice. The dragon in question tilted his head then curled his neck to watch as Eydis walked around his curled wing and stand in front of him, fists upon her hips.

"You best not be thinking of flying out with them," Eydis said.

Windwalker blinked. [Uh, I was,] he said slowly glancing between Eydis and Hiccup.

Eydis pointed to the still curled wing. "Not with that wing you're not. I ain't blind or dumb, son. You got hurt in that battle, didn't you?"

[It's just sore,] Windwalker said. [A sharp rock flew off the cliff when Shadowfire tail whipped one of the Tail-stingers into the rock wall.]

"Uh huh," Eydis said, "and the blood means nothing?" she added pointing at the dragon's paws.

Hiccup looked down. Four or so small drops of red sprinkled against the snow. As he watched a fifth drop fell from Windwalker's wing and joined the other four. Windwalker sighed and slowly opened his wing. Three scales upon the middle membrane were missing, making the wound look no more than if one fell and barely scraped the palm of their hand upon loose gravel. Still, Hiccup winced. According to Toothless and Sharpshot, the membrane between wing and tailfin bones was not as puncture proof as the rest of a dragon's hide. It had to be thinner to account for the furling and unfurling and to allow the wind to use it to lift the dragon high into the air.

The wings were the targets Speedstingers went for when paralyzing a dragon. The one that got Stormfly only succeeding because it managed to stick her where a spike attached to her tail. That also explained why she recovered faster than the others. She had not taken a full dose.

"You're staying right here," Eydis said and Hiccup focused upon his soon to be mother-in-law. "I'm gonna put some ointment on that."

[But, ma'am,] Windwalker began, [I'll be fine.]

Eydis lifted her hands and placed them on either side of Windwalker's muzzle. "You will be fine here, on the ground, at home, where I can tend your wing and make sure it don't get infected."

Windwalker's gaze flicked to Hiccup. Eydis grunted and tapped the dragon gently upon the top of his muzzle.

"Don't be looking at him. He ain't going to override me. Best you accept I'm gonna tend your wound. If it looks healed in the morning you can fly all you want."

Hiccup held up his hands in a show of surrender. Windwalker blinked. The male Night Fury chortled.

[By the scents, this human is your mother, soon to be queen of the nest. Am I right?]

"Yes," Astrid said.

The male Night Fury turned to Windwalker. [The human maybe your alpha but she will be his mate's mother. A wise male never, never contradicts their mate's mother. Their mate-hood will not be long or happy if they do.] He turned to Toothless even as his mate snorted at his words. [Now, shall we, little brother?]

Toothless shot into the air. Stormfly waited until Astrid, with Sharpshot and Sneaky upon her shoulders, mounted then joined him. The male Night Fury cackled and he, his mate, and the other female followed. Hiccup looked down to see Eydis and Byrnjarr guiding Windwalker to the shed/stable they had built for the Nadders. He saw Firestorm peek out of a second shed/stable the Hofferson's constructed so he would not be crowding the mated pair. Before Toothless, who was flying slowly, made it past the first row of houses on the lower part of the village, Hiccup heard Firestorm give Windwalker some profound advice.

[Mama Eydis will take good care of you. You'll be flying again in no time. Like me.]

Hiccup chuckled at Firestorm's words and took solace in the fact that Windwalker was in great hands. He faced forward as they flew past the edge of the village and out over the darkening water.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yep. I loved writing that talk too. Let's see, a human father, and eccentric blacksmith, a Night Fury prince, a Terrible Terror prince, a Changewing king, his betrothed, her Nadder, many Elder dragons of differing species… hehe, yep, Hiccup is in good hands to almost learn everything he needs. I say almost cause there are a few outstanding who will teach him other things. They just ain't all arrived or are ready to do so yet.**

 **Prince: Yep, Stoick is now able to move on passed what he did to his son and be the father Hiccup needs. He will never forget his actions and what those actions almost caused, but he can now teach Hiccup what he needs to be the tribe's chief someday.**


	51. You Don't Know What You're Asking

They reached the far sea stacks, landing on one that had several in a row after it. The line of stacks stretched far out from what was considered Berk waters into the open ocean. It had been the farthest of those that Hiccup saw when he and Toothless brought Johann and the two female Night Furies back. The third in from that last one had been where Fishlegs informed him of the invasion. Funny how a day could change everything.

[Hm,] the male Night Fury began, [yes, the distance is good.] He turned to face Sharpshot and Sneaky, who sat upon Stormfly's back. [What did you mean about sitting at the start and the finish?]

Sharpshot lifted his tail so the end pointed at Astrid. [Lady Alpha challenged Alpha to a race down the tallest mountain. I sat in a tree near to where they started so I could say they both started equally. Sneaky sat in a tree they deemed the end of the race and said who cross it first.]

The male Night Fury titled his head. [In theory that would work, but I'm the outsider and this one,] he continued laying the tip of his wing over Toothless' eyes and earning a snort from the dragon in question. [He's your brother and all…]

Sharpshot grunted. [Are you implying we would not judge this race fairly?]

[No, course not. Just think you two might need extra eyes. We Wind-shriekers are fast.]

Toothless shook his brother's wing off is face. [Why not let your mate and her friend be those extra eyes?]

The male snorted. [Her friend has been making eyes at you almost the entire time we've been here.]

[That's not true,] the non-mated female protested. [I just have never met a Wind-shrieker that accepted a human as their brother before. Or allowed a human to craft and operate something that lets them fly.]

The male looked at her and snickered. [You keep telling yourself that.]

[Hmph,] Toothless said, [Big brother are you going to race me or are you going to keep coming up with excuses to get out of it? Cause that slab is still waiting for me back in my nice, warm, den.]

[How about we make this race more exciting?] the male asked.

[What do you have in mind?] Toothless questioned.

[These tiny islands are set far enough apart to allow for weaving in and out. How about we see who is the fastest past the finish while weaving and each of us flies the course separately so as not to interfere with each other?]

Toothless chortled and Hiccup felt a smirk cross his lips. Their first flight had been a tighter, more death defying, version of the race the male wanted. Hiccup wondered if the male knew what he was getting himself in for. Hiccup noted that even before Gyda came and unlocked most everyone's memories, he and Toothless seemed to become one entity when flying. Hiccup never needed to think. He responded to subtle movements and different warbles Toothless gave while flying and Toothless responded whenever Hiccup shifted one way or the other. Neither fought the other for lead, they just flew. It was something that amazed and astonished any who saw it, at least according to Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid who always told Hiccup after such a flight.

Toothless lifted his head and cackled. Hiccup, grinning, joined him. The male Night Fury blinked.

[You really do not know what you are asking for,] Stormfly said. [Sister, shall we take Sneaky to the end?]

Astrid smirked. Sharpshot hopped off, landing upon Toothless' back and right behind Hiccup. Stormfly gave Hiccup and half bow before stepping back and flaring her wings. She rose, Astrid and Sneaky upon her back, and flew down the line of sea stacks. The two female Night Furies rose and flew to join them at the end stack.

"Sharpshot," Hiccup began, "since we're not going to start at the same time, why don't you sit where they can see your flame and use that to signal when one of us starts?"

[Aye, Brother Alpha.]

Sharpshot hopped down and moved around the male Night Fury to the edge of the sea stack. Toothless tilted his head, one eye staring up at Hiccup. Hiccup grinned and nodded. Toothless snorted.

[You go first, dear brother,] he said looking at the male.

The male snickered, walked to the edge far enough away from Sharpshot his wings did not buff the Terror. Hiccup watched the male shoot skyward. Sharpshot's flame followed a heartbeat later. The male sped up. He flipped. Dove. Hiccup and Toothless moved to the edge. Hiccup saw the male weave left, around the first stack. He banked right, around the third. Hiccup whistled, impressed. The male was fast and hugged the sea stacks, just not as closely as he and Toothless did.

Hiccup lost sight of him as the male passed the fourth stack. Eight heartbeats after Sneaky's flame shot skyward. Stormfly's mouth opened and she let her flame rest in her throat. Hiccup saw a darken shape land in front of her. Stormfly closed her mouth. Sharpshot looked up at Hiccup and Toothless.

[Make him eat his words.]

Hiccup smirked and from the tilted of Toothless' head, he knew the dragon was giving their brother his gummy smirk. Hiccup leaned over Toothless' back. Relaxed. He tapped Toothless' neck with one finger. Toothless shot up. Hiccup heard Sharpshot's flame. He felt the wind. He closed his eyes. Something within, similar and yet different than the thing that added to his voice, rose. This Hiccup allowed. This Hiccup welcomed. He had noticed it rising each time he and Toothless flew, even before Gyda came to live with the tribe.

Toothless paused for a half a heartbeat at the top of his rise. He dove. Hiccup clicked the tailfin without thought. He felt Toothless tilted left. Hiccup clicked the tailfin accordingly. Toothless tilted right. The tailfin clicked. All too soon Toothless rose. Hiccup heard Sneaky's flame. He heard Stormfly's squawking chortle. He heard Astrid's cackle. He heard two Night Furies snicker.

Hiccup leaned right. Toothless spun. At the apex Toothless flipped. Dove past the top of the sea stack. Hiccup heard many questioning warbles. He heard Astrid still cackling. Hiccup clicked the tailfin. He leaned back. Toothless leveled out. Rose. Spun. Hiccup felt the sensation of being upside down. He tilted his head back. Watched those on the sea stack below gazing up at him and his brother. Toothless flipped. Banked slowly right. Descended. Hiccup closed his eyes again as the same yet different thing settled. Hiccup heard Toothless coo and felt his brother shift under him. Hiccup opened his eyes. The male Night Fury was staring at them with a strange expression upon his face.

[I conceded defeat,] the male said, an odd tone in his voice. [You are still the fastest out of the two of us, little brother.]

Toothless gave a loud warbling laugh. [Told ya. Now, that slab of mine is yelling my name. I'm going to go answer it.]

* * *

 **Kirika: I hope it was fun. It was fun writing it. Hehe, and noticed Hiccup backed off. He's a smart one.**


	52. I See Who You Truly Are

Hiccup frowned. "That actually poses a question about the others."

"What about the Great Hall?" Astrid said walking over and placing her hand upon his left knee. "It would comfortably fit them and the Changewings, if they stay."

Hiccup looked down at her, proud that she picked up on his thoughts and was quick to find a solution. Gods, he loved her. He smiled though everything inside him felt like dying. He knew he did not want to lose anything or anyone due to what his soul housed but he remembered how upset she had been before he ordered her and Stormfly to take the caged Speedstinger chief off the island. He knew she was upset over the power his soul housed and it actually surprised him that she would touch him as she did. Her holding earlier he dismissed as securing herself so she did not fall off Toothless. That she hugged him when he learned his father was better only the reaction anyone would give another. He felt the thing within him snarl but he ignored it. He knew he would let her go if she asked, and he was certain she would. The dragons did not feel his was a monster. They still called him alpha. Hiccup still was not sure. His voice held the power to make the dragons freeze even if they did not want to. How could that not be monstrous? Why would Astrid want to tie her life to that?

"Let's go see if Dad will be okay with all of them staying in there," he said, pulling his mind from those thoughts. The Night Furies and the Changewings still needed a place to sleep. That was more important. "That way they can all settle and sleep."

[You were speaking of finding us a place to sleep?] the non-mated female asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup said.

[We had thought to ask if we could just stay in the cave the Speedstingers were in,] the male said.

Hiccup grunted. "You're Toothless' older brother," he said. "That cave is a half a day's walk from the village. Wouldn't you rather stay near so you can talk to Toothless and catch up with him? The Great Hall is big enough. You can find a good place to sleep and it's warm. I don't really want any dragon to have to sleep outside. It's winter, for Thor's sake."

Toothless' sister-in-law chortled. She padded over and rubbed her cheek against Hiccup's right leg. Hiccup waited until she looked up at him before holding out his hand and turning his gaze. He heard a soft coo and then felt warm scales press into his palm. He turned back, scratching the female's nose. She purred.

Hiccup smiled and this time it was not forced. He saw not only her but the day he and Toothless first did this. It had been a spur of the moment thing for him. Something his gut screamed was the right gesture. He never would have believed it would have led to this moment.

[I get the feeling you still fear the power of your voice and you still, somewhere deep, fear you are the monster you killed,] she said. [Others have stated you are not. I will join them. A nest is the reflection of its leader. I have heard that my entire life from the elders of my nest.] The female lifted her tail and pointed it towards Berk. [I saw a nest band together and work with humans, something I never thought possible, and non-nest dragons to fend off an invasion. I saw a human stop a dragon not because she wished the dragon harm, but because she saw the dragon was in pain and wanted to help him. I saw an alpha who thinks he's a monster sit and reassure hatchlings and younglings because they were afraid. I saw dragons unwilling to leave members of their nest because they were worried. I saw that same human alpha reassure them and not dismiss their concerns. I see your nest, human alpha, and I see who you truly are.]

Her green gaze focused upon her mate. Hiccup saw him nod. The female cooed then looked back up to Hiccup.

[And if the young I carry shows a claw's worth of the honor you hold then I will be a proud mother.]

Hiccup felt Toothless jerk. He looked down to find the dragon staring at his older brother. The male tipped his head.

[That is why I flew ahead to verify the Glow-eater's statement. I had to make sure it was a place of peace. It is our first. We found out and aborted our travels to return to the nest and tell Mother and Father.]

Toothless cooed and bounced slightly. Hiccup noted Astrid did not move and did not lift her hand from his knee. If anything, Toothless' bouncing caused her to grip it more. While he normally did not want others to grab his left leg, he found he never minded Astrid's touch. Hiccup focused upon Toothless' brother before his mind went down paths that had become frequent since he told Astrid he loved her and she returned his love. Right now they were highly inappropriate and from the fact she was so upset earlier, not likely to ever happen.

"Congratulations," he told Toothless' brother before turning to the female and smiling. "You too," he added, continuing to scratch her nose.

The female purred again before lifting her nose and stepping away. Toothless stepped back so he could nuzzle her without having to turn and move Astrid. Hiccup found himself shocked that Astrid followed and still kept her hand upon his knee. Hiccup's attention though, rested upon Toothless' brother as he moved around his mate, who shifted to give him room, and nuzzled against Hiccup's right leg. Hiccup looked down at him, blinking.

[Wind-shrierkers explore until we feel an urge to settle and raise a family, but even with our travels we always return to our home nest many times within a complete turn of the seasons. When the one you call Toothless failed to show for a ritual he has always loved to be at, we knew something was wrong. Myself and my sister turned our wanderings into searches for him. I met my mate on one of these searches. In a way, I have that fallen queen and you to thank for that. Hearing my brother's story, I would thank her by flaming her but with you…] the male paused then nuzzled Hiccup's leg again. [Thank you for saving my brother. Thank you for giving him back the skies. You are as much an uncle to my hatchling as he is, little brother.]

Hiccup's eyes widen and he slowly lifted his hand. The male gave him no chance to turn his gaze. Hiccup smiled and scratched the Night Furies' nose. The male cooed.

"May I give you all names?" Hiccup asked. "All three of you are welcome to remain as long as you like and even if you leave, you can return and rest here whenever. You can even bring anyone here that you trust and know won't harm the nest." Hiccup paused and shrugged. "Names would keep me straight on who is who. You don't have to accept one if you don't want it," he added quickly.

The male cooed again. [I would be honored to carry a name you have chosen,] he said.

[As would I,] he mated added.

[So would I,] the non-mated female said, stepping over to stand in front of Toothless.

Hiccup smiled. "I'll think of up some and ask some others who have named several dragons if they have any ideas. You can choose the ones you like the best."

[You would let us choose?] the non-mated female asked, titling her head.

Hiccup felt Toothless tense for a heartbeat but when his dragon brother did not do anything else, Hiccup dismissed it and focused upon the female.

"It's your name," he said. "You have a right to pick what it is."

[More evidence you are not the monster you fear that you are. A monster would not care the thoughts and opinions of those around them.]

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone's words were resting in his mind, but he still felt wary. Every time he began to agree, he would see those dragons freezing again after he spoke and he would doubt. He glanced skyward and frowned.

"We should get back. It's getting really dark."

* * *

 **Prince: Toothless' brother has messed with his mate's mother before and know from experience that's a bad idea. And when is Toothless not a showoff?**

 **Kirika: Hehe, glad you liked it. And yep, Toothless' older brother likes to tease him and has found a perfect way to do so.**


	53. A Truth Found Out

**This one is long but it is important so I did not want to split it. Enjoy. :) Also the Dramatis Personae will be updated.**

* * *

They found Stoick and the Changewing king facing an irate Bearspit. Hiccup groaned as they landed. He knew what the man was mad about.

"Me cage, Chief! 'Dey done stole me cage! Yer boy's no more den a thief. I demand satis'facti'n, Chief."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. Hiccup watched his father's hands clenched. Hiccup quickly dismounted Toothless and rushed to stand between his father and Bearspit. He held up his hands in a placading manner.

"I'm sorry about your cage, Bearspit. We needed a way to secure the chief Speedstinger so we could get all of them off the island. You were stung so we couldn't ask but your cage was the only thing we had to put him in."

Bearspit stared down at Hiccup. "Where is me cage now, thief?"

Hiccup heard many growls and recognized two came from humans. He did not turn his gaze from Bearspit though he appreciated his father and Astrid obvious hatred of Bearspit choice of words. Still, he had to answer the man. He did owe it to Bearspit to tell him the truth.

"It shattered while we were moving the dragon. I'm sorry. I can build you another one."

Bearspit's eyes narrowed. "How long?"

Hiccup frowned. "If we have clear weather… two weeks from now. Gobber and I will have backorders to get to and it's still my job to keep the nail and hinge baskets full."

"Ye stole it. Ye broke it. Ye ain't gonna fix it 'fore that?"

"I can't jump the backorder, Bearspit. You know that."

Bearspit snarled. "Ye usele.. erk!"

Astrid stood between Hiccup and Bearspit, Hiccup not even seeing her move. Her axe rested against Bearspit's throat. Toothless moved to stand near to Astrid. The non-mated female Night Fury moved to the other side of Astrid, keeping Hiccup behind Astrid. Hiccup heard a squawk and saw Stormfly move around and lift her tail, spikes extended. He heard Sharpshot hiss and leap to Toothless' saddle, placing his front paws upon Toothless' head and snarling at Bearspit. Sneaky, also snarling, sat upon Astrid's shoulder.

[Walk away,] Toothless snarled, his wings lifting and unfurling slightly. [Or be carried away. Your choice, human.]

Bearspit stepped back but looked over Toothless' wing at Stoick. "Ye allow 'dis 'sault, Chief?"

"They be the only reason ye ain't thrown over the cliff, Bearspit," Stoick snarled. "Hiccup is my son and no thief. If he have need of yer cage ta save this island an all who live here, he can take it. He offered ye a replacement. Ye chose to insult him. I suggest ye wait fer it in yer home or ye can wait fer it in jail."

"Ye weak 'n…."

A hand appeared upon Bearspit's shoulder. Bearspit spun. Fell. Steinar, the helmsman that brought Hilda and her family home, and the heir to Shivering Shores, stared down at the man.

"Terribly sorry," Steinar said, shifting his gaze to his hand. "Me mother forever be tellin' me I no know me own strength. Ye unhurt, right? Snow seems soft 'nough ta keep ye from 'njury."

Bearspit stared up the man then looked to Stoick. Stoick must have not acted as Bearspit wanted because he stood, turned, and walked away. Steinar watched him for several heartbeats before turning and staring at all the dragons. The man crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze boring straight into Hiccup's.

"'Dere be more ta yer tale then ye gave, young Hiccup," Steinar said. "I have dogs. Loyal. Lovin'. Raise'm from pups. 'Dey would die fer me. None would do what 'dese dragons have done. Yer dragons worked like posted guards in 'dat cove, with shifts and reliefs, jest like me father's warriors trained fer da job. They obeyed ye like ye 'dere king. I heard da noises when 'dem dragons help us out of 'dat cove 'n back ta da village. 'Dey weren't da noises of jest animals. 'Dem dragons were talkin' ta each other."

Hiccup turned, looking up at his father. Stoick placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder and nodded his head.

"It be yer choice, son. I'll stand by what ye decide. I will say, I trust'm as I trust his father."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "We need Gyda here," he said.

[I shall get her, brother,] Sharpshot said, flaring his wings and rising off of Toothless' saddle.

Steinar watched for a while then turned to Hiccup. "'Dat dragon spoke ta ye, didn't it? It offered itself to obey yer request."

"He," Hiccup said. "Sharpshot is a he and he and Toothless are more than just my dragons. They are my brothers."

Steinar's eyebrow lifted. "Ye call'm brothers? Like battle brothers?"

Hiccup shook his head. "More than that. They are my brothers."

Steinar's mouth opened but Gyda, with Sharpshot on her shoulder and Shadowfire beside her, walked up the hill, stopping halfway. Hiccup frowned until the Changewing king chittered and a ring of Changewings appeared in front of Gyda, Sharpshot, and Shadowfire. Two moved aside and as soon as the three were in the circle the two dragons closed the gap. Hiccup noted that Steinar watched everything.

"Is something wrong?" Gyda asked.

Hiccup slipped between his father and Toothless' wingtip and walked over to her.

"Steinar is the heir to the Shivering Shores," he whispered. "He's here to give a non-Berkian voice to the Thing about our dragons. He suspects they can talk. Dad said he trusts him."

"Do you?" Gyda asked, her voice low.

Hiccup paused. That his father trusted him gave weight. That the man came to stay a winter with no idea what he was getting into just because Berk and the Shivering Shores were long standing allies and the chief wished to help Berk in the upcoming Thing gave more weight. Hiccup also felt no ill will in letting the man know. Not like when he contemplated Mildew getting his memories back. In fact, Hiccup felt his gut resting peacefully at the thought.

"Yes."

Gyda tipped her head. "Then I shall unlock his ability if he wishes," she whispered.

Hiccup turned, finding Steinar watching them, his arms still crossed. Hiccup took another deep breath and walked over to stand before the heir. Steinar straighten, arms falling to his sides.

"You were right," Hiccup said, looking up at the man. "There is more to the story but it's something we hold close because of what it could imply for everything and everyone if it was wildly known."

Steinar stared down in silence. "I give me word of honor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the Third, as a Vikin' and as heir to me father's seat, I will keep yer secret from those who need not know." He sighed. "Me father will need ta know if wot it is be wot I suspect it is."

Hiccup sighed. "We planned to address the Thing and see who could handle the truth of the dragons and what really happened when Toothless and I killed that Red Death. I already knew your father would be one who would be able to handle that truth. He has always been kind to me whenever I visited and is honorable."

Steinar cut his gaze at Stoick. "Me father and I never did feel ye be wot some of 'de others say ye were, young Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled. "First off, you were also right. The dragons were talking to each other. And they talk to us. Dragons aren't animals or monsters. They are living beings who have a culture and laws and have leaders and followers. Families. Friends. All just like us." Hiccup paused and gestured to Gyda. "She's a mage. She's the reason we know all of this. She unlocked our ability to understand the dragons."

Steinar blinked. "Volva," he whispered. "But none were ever here."

Hiccup tilted his head. He knew that word from lore lessons from Gothi but his understanding of them had them being lore from the Viking tribes still on the mainland far to the south. He never thought to associate Gyda's magic with those women, mostly because Gyda had stated she was a mage while standing in her dining hall for one and she was not old for another.

"I am a mage, sir," Gyda said. "Nothing more and nothing less. I have pledge my life in service to Hiccup as he has saved my life."

Steinar blinked again. "He save ye?"

"Aye. A man of a noble birth back home sought to coerces my allegiance. He put things into place that got my father killed and I feared my refusal would drive him to kill me. Hiccup saved my life and thus I owe him my life."

Hiccup felt relief flood him. With that explanation Gyda's origins could remain a tribe secret. Knowing a mage lived was one thing. Knowing that mage came from the future was another thing entirely.

"Ye have ta use magic ta unlock the ability, don't ye?" Steinar asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said. "It's called the Common Tongue. It allows us to understand the dragons' noises and lets them understand us."

"Ye brought her to unlock me ability?"

"If you want," Hiccup said. "We..I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do. I will say our own elder, Gothi has stated Gyda's place in the tribe is the will of the gods as is the fact this island now has dragons living upon it."

Steinar grew quiet and still. He stared at Hiccup, then Gyda, then the others standing around. His face took on one of understanding.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew I did not imagine dat dragon."

Hiccup frowned. "I'm sorry, what dragon?"

Steinar took a deep breath and held out his arms. Hiccup looked down and only because he had saw his own scars from the battle with the Red Death, he did not flinch at the sight of the man's wrists. Marks that looked like shackles had eaten into flesh scared the undersides of both of Steinars' wrists. Steinar twirled them and Hiccup realized why he gave him the side of his hand he had back in the Great Hall. The marks almost encircled both wrist. Hiccup looked up at Steinar.

"I be captured when I be no more older 'den ye, young Hiccup. Me father sent us out 'gainst some tribe 'dat be thinkin' 'dey could take our home from us. 'De tribe be no more. A dragon no bigger 'den da Terror wot get her helped me escape. In me anger at da capture I killed 'dere chief and da chief's second. Me father and many warriors arrived 'fore de other men of that tribe try anything. Me father gave'm one chance, surrender or all would be killed. 'Dey surrendered. Dad believed me 'bout da dragon, but no one else." Steinar looked to Gyda. "Unlock me ability. I 'orever be wantin' ta thank dat dragon but never found'm 'gain. I want ta ask 'dem if 'dey know who it be."

Gyda, in response, looked to Hiccup. He nodded. Gyda tipped her head and stepped closer to Steinar.

"Please hold still," she said, lifting her hands.

Steinar froze. Hiccup watched as Gyda place her hands upon either side of Steinar's head and whispered words Hiccup did not understand. Steinar flinched but remained where he stood. Gyda lowered her hands and stepped back. She gestured and Shadowfire lowered his head until his muzzle was even with Gyda's shoulder.

[Hi,] he said.

Steinar's eyes widen.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yep. Toothless is an uncle. And of course you can suggest names. I love that name and it actually fits Toothless' sister-in-law, so that's gonna be her name.**


	54. Astrid Has Her Say

"This be no trick?" Steinar asked, slightly breathless.

Shadowfire snorted. [Nope,] he said before lifting his head.

Toothless padded over, half putting his body in between Steinar and Hiccup. Sharpshot moved from Gyda's shoulder to Hiccup's back. Steinar watched, eyes still widen. Toothless set back, lifting his forelegs off the ground and extended a wing behind Hiccup and Sharpshot. Toothless then curled the tip, effectively placing his brothers in a wing version of a side hug.

"I see wot ye mean by brothers, young Hiccup," Steinar said, smiling.

Hiccup sighed. "There is more," he said. "The dragons that live on this island follow me."

Toothless snorted. [Brother, now is not the time for modesty,] he said before staring at Steinar. [Hiccup is our alpha. Every dragon that lives within this nest bows to his leadership and his authority.]

Steinar faced the Night Furies and the Changewings. Toothless' brother and the Changewing king stepped forward.

[Neither myself, my mate, or her friend live within this nest,] Toothless' brother said. [I am blood kin to the Wind-shrieker, the one you humans call a Night Fury, thus I count myself as an ally to this nest.]

[I am the king of my own nest,] the Changewing said, [so I do not bow to the young human, but my nest is allied with his as myself and my mate both respect him greatly.]

Steinar placed a hand against his head. "I think I need ta sit down. This be 'lot ta take in."

Stoick walked around all the dragons and humans and placed a hand upon Steinar's shoulder. "Ye be staying in the Great Hall. It be gettin' late and it be a tryin' few days. Let's all sleep and questions can be answered in the mornin'."

Steinar took a deep breath. "One, if I may," he requested. Stoick nodded his head. "'Dat queen dragon act like a warchief, accordin' ta yer story, young Hiccup, yet none of dese be uncivil like. Why?"

[Honorable dragons follow laws birthed into existence further back into the past than the first humans to ever live among these islands,] the Changewing king said. [That fallen queen decided not to follow those laws and she paid the price for her arrogance.]

"'Dem Speedstingers also be disobeyin' dese laws?"

"Yes," Hiccup said.

Steinar fell quiet for a heartbeat. Then he took a deep breath. "Chief, I be thinkin' I take ye up on yer suggestion. This be much to wrap me head around." He glanced around. "When I wake, may I ask the dragons some questions?"

In answer the dragons of the nest looked towards Hiccup.

"Only if they wish to," Hiccup said, happy this one was an easy decision. "I will not force any dragon to answer questions if the do not want to."

Steinar smiled, tipping his head. "You are an honorable leader, young Hiccup. You do your father proud."

Stoick laughed before stepping over. Toothless extended his wing to include the chief. Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's left shoulder. "Aye, that he does," he said, looking down at Hiccup. "That he does."

Hiccup smiled then frowned. "Dad, there was actually something I wanted to ask you about the Great Hall."

"Oh, what be that, son?"

Hiccup gestured to the Night Furies and the Changewings. "Can the visiting dragons sleep in there? Our ally has members of his nest helping members of ours ensure the Speedstingers are long gone. I told him he and his warriors could stay and rest. Toothless' brother and the other Night Furies are also staying and resting so Toothless and his brother can catch up."

Stoick tilted his head. "Hm, actually, the king and I must speak with ye so he's gonna be stayin' with us, son. The others are free to bunk in the Great Hall as long as they need." Stoick patted Hiccup's shoulder gently. "Why don't ye and Astrid get Steinar and the dragons settled in the Great Hall and I'll help the king get settled in our house? We can speak ta ye 'fore ye sleep."

"Uh, okay, Dad," Hiccup said worried at what the king and his father wanted to talk about.

He knew the king wished to speak with him. He had no idea why his father was brought into it. He hoped it was nothing bad.

It did not take long to get everyone settled into the Great Hall. The longest part being explaining to the Night Furies they could not flame the stone floor. They solved that by hanging from the rafters by their tails. A sight that had Steinar gaping as he settled on his bedroll in between two Changewing warrior guards, one of whom was the Changewing that flamed Hiccup the day they visited the Changewng nest. Hiccup was happy the young dragon got to stay and advance in his training. He was also happy that Steinar seemed willing and unafraid to be bunking with the dragons. Hiccup knew changing people's minds about the dragons would be difficult. It was nice to see one learn the truth and accepted it.

Hiccup was also grateful that Hilda's house remained intact and she and Baneson had the space for her brother. Hiccup did not want that man near any of the dragons without someone from Berk keeping an eye on him. He had already proven he would attack first and ask questions later, just like his nephew. Hiccup did not want any dragon in danger, but it was imperative the Changewing warriors and the Night Furies remained unharmed. Neither were apart of the nest and were visitors, afforded all the rights and protections for visitors. All were representatives of their own nests and the Changewings were allies while the Night Furies were long lost family members re-found. One even bore the next generation, a niece or nephew for Toothless. Hiccup wanted them all safe, as safe as the nest dragons.

Worry returned as he, Astrid, and their dragon chaperones left the Great Hall and headed for Astrid's house. As soon as he made sure Astrid was safe in her own home, Hiccup knew he was would have no other excuse to block him from facing his father and the Changewing king. He still had no clue what they wanted to speak on but he feared they were disappointed by what had happened and the monster that rested in his soul and caused his voice to freeze other dragons.

Astrid suddenly stopped just under the pole for the feeding basin in the plaza. Hiccup, frowning, stopped as well.

"Sharpshot, please get down," she said.

Sharpshot hopped off Hiccup's back, moving to join Sneaky who was standing by Stormfly's legs. Hiccup blinked when Astrid spun him and pushed him so that his back rested upon the pole.

"Toothless, Stormfly," she said, looking at both dragons but keeping a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder so he would not move, "we are not going to break your trust in us but I need you both to keep anyone from seeing us."

The two dragons blinked. Toothless set up, holding his forelegs off the ground. Stormfly moved away from his side. Both extended their wings, effectively making it so the only clear view of Hiccup and Astrid was from the top of hill. Hiccup heard Astrid hum then his eyes widened when she spun, stepped closer, and kissed him. She pulled back before he could respond.

"Hiccup, do you think I would fall in love with a monster?"

"No," he answered closing his eyes and feeling his heart shatter.

"Good, cause I didn't. I fell in love with you."

Hiccup's eyes sprang open. Astrid smiled at him.

"I love you, Hiccup and you are no monster. You are a leader, a chief, an alpha."

"But my voice stops the dragons and makes them unable to move until I tell them they can."

"Only those who have already pledge their obedience to you. Your voice is no more dangerous or monstrous than your father's bellow when he orders the tribe to do something or when he stops them from doing something. You are no monster. Berk would not have survived if you were."

"Huh?"

"Had you been like that Red Death, Berk would not have survived you turning the dragons on us."

"I'm no murderer, Astrid."

"I know."

Astrid stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's waist and pulling flush against her. She placed her chin upon his shoulder and curled her neck. Hiccup felt warm breath at his ear before hearing her whisper into it.

"I enjoyed sleeping in your arms while we were stuck in the Great Hall until the storms blew over. I want to do that again. I want to do more with you." She paused. "You are not a monster, Hiccup. I would not want this with a monster," she continued, her voice growing softer and slightly rougher. "I want you."

He lifted his head. She stared at him.

"I love you and if Gothi would perform the marriage rites at this moment, I would gladly spend my life with you."

Hiccup moaned at her words before claiming her lips with his own. Their chaperones would just have to deal with the kiss he gave her.

Kirika: You're welcome. Hehe, Steinar's gonna help Hiccup with things others cannot. And yep, Berk and the Shivering Shores are gonna be strong allies. But there'll be other Viking tribes thrown into the mix. Alas that is for the next book. Hehe, don't mess with Hiccup while Astrid is around. You will not survive.


	55. A Talk With A Father And A King

Hiccup pulled back when air became more important than kissing her, though he do so with great reluctance. He framed her face with his hands and just stared at her. The thing within him purr in time with his racing heart. He rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks. Having grown so used to Sharpshot hopping onto and off his back he did not think twice at a sudden weight upon his shoulder. His entire focus rested upon Astrid.

"I love you," he whispered. "And thank you."

Astrid smiled and Hiccup felt both pride and the urge to tremble. Astrid's lips were plump. Her eyes were shining. Hiccup's eyes closed as he leaned forward. He had to kiss her again. He had to show her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. His lips caressed something that was decidedly not Astrid's warm, soft, and slightly rough lips. He jerked back, opening his eyes. A familiar wing stretched in front of his face.

[We let you have the first,] Sharpshot said from his right shoulder.

"I said we wouldn't break trust," Astrid grumbled.

[We know,] Sneaky said. [But it's getting late and neither of you need to be out in this cold.]

Hiccup looked up. The night had fallen in full and the air did have a frosty bite to it. He sighed as he looked down again. He did want to let her go but he knew he had to. She needed rest and he could feel fatigue creeping into his bones.

"Move your wing, Sharpshot," Hiccup ordered.

Sharpshot curled his wing close. Hiccup frowned.

"You too, Sneaky."

Sneaky snorted but closed her wing as well. Hiccup smiled and kissed Astrid, keeping it soft despite his desire to crush her to his body and not stop kissing her. He pulled back a few heartbeats later.

"Let's get you home," he whispered.

Astrid hugged him close then slowly moved away. She did not release his hand and she smiled at him. Hiccup returned the smile.

* * *

Hiccup entered his house, feeling as if he could fly without Toothless. Astrid did not run because of the thing his soul housed. She did not think him a monster. She loved him. She wanted him, something he never thought would happen. Nothing could pull him from the clouds. Then he saw his father and the Changewing king and remembered they wanted to talk to him. Astrid said he was not a monster. The other dragons said he was not a monster. Gyda said he was not a monster. This did not mean his father or the Changewing king would share their belief. This did not mean his father and the Changewing king were pleased by all the had happened.

Toothless nuzzled him as Stoick and the king faced him over the firepit. Sharpshot climbed onto his shoulder and ran his chin across the top of Hiccup's head.

"Come in, son," Stoick said. "Please sit down."

Hiccup shifted so Toothless could enter the house in full and then shut the door. He made his way over to his chair, sitting down gingerly, fearing the outcome of this talk. He tilted his head. Neither his father nor the king looked annoyed or mad. They actually looked happy and proud.

"Son," Stoick began, "I am proud of ye."

Hiccup blinked. Stoick smiled.

"Ye handled everythin' jest as a chief would. Ye aided someone in need. Ye responded as I would ta an invasion. Yer Riders acted as a team that been doin' this fer far longer then they have."

Hiccup looked down. Hearing his father say all of that unshackled something in him that Hiccup did not realize was bound.

"Now," Stoick continued and Hiccup tensed again.

He knew of the honey and the hatchet and feared now that his father gave him the honey the axe blade would swing.

"Yer ally here has brought up a point and I find meself agreein' with him. I can lead people. I can make sure an island of Vikings works together 'n is safe and content. I can teach ye all of this. I will teach all of this ta ye cause you'll need ta know it when ye become chief. But neither ye nor I know exactly how ta lead dragons though." Stoick's gaze fell upon Toothless and Sharpshot. "I know all the dragons be helping ye, son, but none of them ever been the chief of their kinds. They all followed the orders of 'nother. The king has suggested he be the one ta teach all ye'll need ta know. I've agreed."

Hiccup turned to the Changewing, finding him smiling.

[You are doing a great job, but almost all of the dragons who live here and who bow to you are ones you personally forgave. There will be a time that dragons who have never wronged your nest and risked exile over civility laws come to live in the nest. They won't see you through the veil of gratitude the dragons do now. You'll need to know how to handle them.]

Hiccup frowned. "I don't really want to handle them. I just want them to have a safe and happy life."

[And that proves you are honorable and kind and nothing like that fallen queen, but you also must be a leader to them and not just their friend or their kin. I wish to teach you this. If you will let me.]

Hiccup looked between his father and the king. "This wasn't because of my voice?" he asked. "You immediately wanted to talk to me after I used whatever this power is to run the Speedstingers off," he added staring at the king.

[Partially,] the king said. [I see the power you hold and knowing your temperament as I do, I know it would devastate you if this power harms another human or dragon.]

Hiccup could only nod. That had been one of the toughest issues to overcome. His voice could freeze a dragon and said dragon could be injured due to it not being able to move out of the way fast enough. His voice also prevented bonded dragons from following their riders unless he gave an all clear. He knew that would hurt his friends and he did not want that.

"Hiccup, yer voice be no different then us Vikings learnin' ta fight and defend. It jest be somethin' ye need ta train ta use properly."

[The elders of my nest were old when that fallen queen was a youngling,] the king said. [They know stories and tales of things most dragons have forgotten. I know they will have the knowledge to help you with this.] The king stared at him, head tilted. [I will ask them to seek the answers we need to understand the power your voice can hold and how it came to be. In the meantime, will you let your father and I teach you all you need to be the chief of your kind and the alpha of the dragons who bow to you?]

Hiccup looked to his dragon brothers. Both faced him and nodded their heads.

[They are right, Hiccup,] Toothless said. [Both Sharpshot and myself have been taught how to lead due to our respective parents being the leaders of our flocks and nests, but neither one of us have been a position to actually used that training in an leading role. Even if when I was Nest Protector my authority only came to be when out on raids. At the nest and for all normal everyday issues, that monster dictated. The Elders, except Sage, were also under that queen's directed authority. Sage could train you but there are more than Tiny-fangs in the nest. He maybe the king of the Changewing nest near here but I'm sure he has dealt with more of a variety of species than Sage has. He could help you.]

[I agree with Toothless,] Sharpshot said.

Hiccup looked to his father and the king and smiled before nodding his head. "Thank you," he said.

Stoick reached over and clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. The king smiled.

[No, young one,] the king said. [Thank you. Your actions have proven humans and dragons can coexist and now all of us can strive to do so.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, breathe, my friend. And yep, Astrid had a point to make and she did so.**

 **Prince: I'm glad you loved it and I like that it's your favorite chapter. Hehe, Hiccup can't think no one wants him now. Not when Astrid declares it like that.**


	56. An Enjoyable Breakfast

**Why did I ever think this one would be shorter than Two Worlds: One Family? Guess what, it's not.**

* * *

The next morning, before the sun even peeked over the eastern sea, the nest dragons tasked with ensuring the Speedstingers returned to their island and the ice connecting the two landmasses was removed, came home. The Changewings, that went with them and who were led by the prince, returned as well. Stoick called for a celebration as no one had lost their life during the entire ordeal and the only food stolen had been easily taken items, such as Mrs. Larson's meat breads set upon her windowsill to cool before her family ate them. The village's two bakers also lost bread, both sweet and savory, from their windowsills. The food storage buildings remained sealed by iron latch bars, but talon marks showed the Speedstingers had targeted them.

Hiccup knew he and his father would have to come up with a better storage system. The buildings were too exposed within the village. While his father finished announcing the celebration during morning meal, Hiccup pondered if they could fashion more than a nursery in the cave systems under Berk. An underground food storage would keep them from being targeted so easily. He opened his journal, flipping to a clean page in order to record his thoughts and draw the design he saw in his mind. He would bring it up to his father later that night.

Astrid sat down beside him. He glanced up at her, finding her looking at his food and frowning. Hiccup turned back to his journal. He had to get this written and drawn. He would find out why she was frowning afterwards.

His eyes crossed when a whalebone spoon laden with some of Mrs. Hofferson's honey mush was shoved between his nose and the journal. He blinked, his gaze lifting. Astrid stared at him from the other end of the spoon, her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Hiccup smirked. He opened his mouth and slowly ate the mush off the spoon. Astrid's nostrils flared as she snorted. Hiccup winked at her. He winced a second later as the back of the spoon rapped across the tip of his nose. Astrid lifted an eyebrow, staring at him as if to challenge him to respond. He heard their dragon chaperones snicker. Hiccup leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. He intended to get her to kiss him back and immediately pull away. A voice from on the other side of the table prevent that.

"Ugh, not while we're eating."

Hiccup pulled back, finding all of the friends placing their food upon the table and sitting down. Snotlout held his hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"It's way too early for all that lovey-dovey nonsense," Snotlout said. "A warrior needs nothing like that to keep him from eating properly."

"We have a warrior at the table?" Tuffnut asked, looking around wildly. "Where? I don't see this warrior. Ruff, are you hiding him?"

"Yeah," Ruff said, smirking. "He's in my helmet."

Tuff gasped and crossed his arms. "How dare you keep such a courageous person in your helmet? What?" Tuff asked, looking at everyone at the table. "It's too small a place to keep a warrior."

Hiccup blinked. "Uh, Ruff, Tuff," he began, "what.. what was that all about?"

The twins both smirked at the same time, which Hiccup found a bit creepy, but he said nothing.

"Practice," Ruff said.

"Super secret practice," Tuff added.

"We could tell you, but then we'd have to kill you," Ruff continued.

"And we like you, boss man, so we won't tell you and won't kill you," Tuff finished.

"I appreciate that," Hiccup said slowly. "You two aren't going to cause trouble are you?"

"Who us?" Ruff asked, holding her hand over her chest. She looked at her brother. "I am offended," she said. "Our boss man thinks we would cause trouble."

"It's okay," Tuff said. "I don't mind you getting offended."

Hiccup glanced at Astrid as Ruff began to chuckle. Astrid stared at the twins then looked to Hiccup and shrugged her shoulders. Hiccup turned his gaze to Gyda, finding her holding her hand over her mouth and crying.

"Gyda?" Hiccup asked, worried.

Hiccup blinked when he heard the mage make a sound like air rushing through a thin opening. Gyda's hand fell away and she cackled. Shadowfire, laying on the floor behind her, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, chortled.

"Oh, that's perfect you two," Gyda said.

Ruff and Tuff grinned before eating their morning meal of leftover yak stew and flatbread. While most families ate in their own homes, with a few exceptions, Stoick had gone by early enough to gather everyone into Great Hall, telling the ones cooking to bring their food with them and even aiding them, so he could report the status of the village after the invasion attempt and announce the celebration. This made for a variety of food being offered for everyone. Hiccup, having grown to love his future mother-in-law's honey mush immediately chose it. The twins seemed to be addicted to yak stew though.

Hiccup turned from those two and stared at Gyda, an eyebrow lifted. Gyda grinned, taking a piece of dried fruit off her plate and eating it before answering.

"Your father was smart to keep you and Astrid from the wiles of chiefs coming in the spring," she whispered. "But there were more than just you and her on that field of battle at the Red Death's lair." She gestured to Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. "Any contract signed with them would have their wives coming here. Ruff, though, would be removed from Berk should that happen to her."

Hiccup's eyes widen. Then narrowed as he wanted to kick himself for not realizing that. If the chiefs coming sought an alliance of marriage to keep themselves safe from an imagined dragon army, then not just himself and Astrid would be affected. All of his friends could face the same, especially now that he and Astrid were betrothed.

"Ease your worries," Gyda continued. "Ruff and Tuff's parents were made aware of the problem and we have worked out a solution. Ruff will become my apprentice. The act you just saw was something they thought up and I found it a hilarious way to ensure no one decided to weasel their way around the law of allowing a Berkian the right to refuse a marriage proposal. No sane chief would want their son, daughter, or fellow tribe member married to someone slightly insane."

"What does weasel mean?" Fishlegs asked.

Gyda blinked as Shadowfire cackled.

[So, mother, you gonna explain this one? You made me explain smack down.]

Gyda snorted but stared at Fishlegs. "A weasel is a creature. The phrase comes from its character of being sly and crafty. Sometimes too much for its own good."

"Oh, are these creatures common in your home land?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup was grateful Fishlegs remembered to phrase it that way.

Too many people who did not know Gyda's true orgin were in hearing distance.

"Eh, they are widely known," Gyda answered. She frowned, looking up at the rafter then back down. "If you have ever heard of a stoat, it's the same creature."

Hiccup snickered. He had heard of the creature before. Johann, on the long flight from his ship to Berk, had told Hiccup many tales. One was of a crafty stoat that outwitted the hunter seeking is white fur. The creature had led the hunter on a merry chase before turning and giving itself up just before the sun fully set. Due to the low light, the hunter cuffed it upside the head and the creature pretended to be unconscious. The hunter placed in a crudely made cage and went to sleep, thinking he would kill and skin it in the morning. While the hunter slept the awake creature slipped free of its poorly made cage and raced into the night. That had been the only story Johann had told on that flight that Hiccup actually enjoyed.

Hiccup glanced around the Hall, reminded that with the ice gone, he would probably have to take Johann back to his ship. The merchant would not want his goods left alone for long. He frowned, finding the merchant speaking with Bearspit. Hiccup closed to his journal, placing it in the pocket Dervla had sewn on the inside flap of his fur vest and went to stand. Astrid's hand upon his wrist stopped him.

"Eat," she said. "Then go."

Hiccup snorted but sat down. He remembered the haunted look upon her face when she informed him he had thrown up the broth they gave him while he recovered from the battle with the Red Death. He also remembered the guilt upon her and Fishlegs' face when they were at the Changewing's nest. He would sit and eat for her, for his friends, then he would see about getting Johann to his ship.

His hand brushed against his journal as he picked up the spoon. Sometime today he would also finalize his idea about an underground food storage. He was certain that once he got that worked out there would be more ideas that appeared in his mind. Now that he could actively pursue them the ideas would not stop, unless he was stressed over something.

He glanced at Astrid, making a point to show her he was eating. She smiled. He knew that later he would be able to run his idea by her. She actively asked him about them whenever they had time to themselves.

He settled into his seat, eating and laughing with his friends, and listening to them when they spoke. They returned the favor and listened to him when it was his turn. The idea of being a monster never entered his mind. The knowledge he was heir to Berk and the alpha according to the dragons seemed distant. Seeing his father and the Changewing king only reminded him he needed to tell Astrid about the king's offer but threw no weight upon his shoulders.

It was only at the end of the meal and he was going across the Great Hall towards Johann, that he realized he had enjoyed a meal with others. Granted he now ate more often with the tribe since Baneson's words had been revealed to be the reason he stayed away, but the last time he remembered appreciating a meal with that many humans had been in Gyda's dining hall.

He had actually sat with his friends with no issues weighing him, or them, down and enjoyed himself. He wanted more moments like that.

"Ah, Master Hiccup," Johann's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I was just about to come over and ask if I could drag you away from your friends. I waited because you seemed to be having a swell time and I did not wish to intrude, but I must get back to my ship."

Hiccup grinned. "I was just heading over to see if you wanted to fly back or be taken via a fishing ship."

"Oh, a flight, please. Your dragon made the ride so smooth, even with our friends joining us at the end. And I dare say it was a shorter trip than I have ever made across these waters."

Hiccup chuckled. "Then let's go get Toothless' saddle and we'll be off."

* * *

 **Kirika: Yep, we are getting closer and closer to Snoggletogg. Expect some surprises along the way and while there. Also, the last part when I translated with my phone said birthday but when I did the same with my laptop it said years. If you did indeed mean birthday: Happy birthday.**

 **Prince: Well, they are Hiccup and Astrid's chaperones. Their parents did task the dragons with keeping them honest. There gonna interrupt them often until they are married.**


	57. I Think They Are Just Jumpy

Hiccup, still standing upon the stone step right out his front door as he had quickly saddled Toothless and attached the tailfin inside away from prying eyes and hurried out, stared. Toothless' brother, sister-in-law, and the sister-in-law's friend sat with the Changewing king, his son, and his warrior guards on the hill between the Great Hall and Hiccup's house. The Riders, their dragons, the mates of those dragons, and the Elder dragons of the nest stood in the plaza. The rest of the village was covered as every dragon from the nest found a roost wherever they could. Hiccup blinked as he saw that even Skysinger and Willowing's parents and siblings stood with the female Nadders and Skysinger's mate, Pinpoint, next to the smithy.

"Oh, my, Master Hiccup," Johann said. "You should have seen it. Your friends and their dragons were gathering in your village's plaza when the dragons that slept in the Great Hall exited. Then all of a sudden every other dragon here flew over and landed as you see. Why do you think they came back after being sent away?"

"I think they are still just jumpy after last night," Hiccup said. "They must see the entire island as their home now and the Speedstingers have just unsettled them. They may just want to make sure everything is okay. Wait here with Toothless. I'll be right back."

He hurried down the stone steps as fast as he dared. He withheld the grimace as every dragon he could see, even Skysinger and Willowing's parents, bowed to him. He knew he could not stop the dragons, Toothless had been adamant that he not try, but he did wish they would not acknowledge his rank with Johann and who knew watching. Johann was welcomed upon Berk for the trade he brought but he could not be trusted with the truth of the dragons. The man traded things for a living and always said that knowledge of current events was his greatest commodity. With the Thing slated to happen in the spring, Hiccup and his father wanted the other chiefs to visit, see the dragons, and then learn that the dragons were not animals and could speak and be understood from them and not from a merchant.

Hiccup placed his hand upon the top of Lorekeeper's muzzle and gently scratched the elder Nightmare. Lorekeeper purred.

"The man with Toothless does not know about the Common Tongue or the truth of this nest," Hiccup whispered. "We are not sure we can trust him with the knowledge."

Lorekeeper and the other Elders trilled something in the Old Tongue. Every dragon shifted out of the bow, but none left the village and all kept their gaze upon Hiccup. Lorekeeper then stepped closer, the top of his muzzle laying along Hiccup's entire frame. Hiccup wrapped his arms, as best as he was able, around the Nightmare's head. Lorekeeper purred. Hiccup smiled.

"You were all still worried?" he asked, in a whisper.

[Yes,] Lorekeeper replied.

Hiccup scratched Lorekeeper's jaw. "We are all fine and our food for the winter was unharmed."

Lorekeeper sighed in what sounded like relief. [Thank you for allowing us to return, Alpha.]

"You are all welcomed to stay, just know those humans that came right after we found those sheep, three of them do not know the Common Tongue. The fourth, the one who operated the ship, eh, water den, knows. He is the son of his flock's alpha and they have been allies to the humans long before the war ended and that monster faced justice."

[You make it sound as if you will not be here, Alpha.]

"The man with Toothless had to be rescued off his water den due to it being stuck in ice. He has to return and see if it was damaged in anyway. Toothless, Sharpshot, and I are taking him back. We'll return as soon as we know he is safe and his water den is free of the ice. There is to be a celebration for our victory just after mid-day. All the dragons are welcomed to attend."

[Thank you, Alpha. We shall let the other dragons know and tell them about the humans who will not be able to understand them.]

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered, loosing his hold upon Lorekeeper's head.

He blinked when Lorekeeper did not lift his head. Winddancer chittered at him and it sounded questioning. Lorekeeper trilled a reply that had the Elder dragons nodding. Hookfang chirped and Lorekeeper sighed but lifted his head. Hiccup was intrigued but knew he did not have the time right then to find out what that was all about. He had to get Johann to his ship.

[May the winds be forever under your wings, my alpha,] Lorekeeper said, [and may they swiftly bring you home.]

"May they forever be under your wings as well, Lorekeeper," Hiccup whispered before turning to his friends.

Astrid stared at him. "We are coming with you," she said. "Your dad thought this would be a great way to let Torgeir and Firestorm fly further from the island and learn how to work in a formation."

Hiccup grinned. He knew it was not the full reason the Riders were going. The Speedstingers did not only unsettled the dragons of the nest, they also unsettled the humans. While he had been able to convince his father Astrid and the Riders needed to stay when he searched for Johann before the invasion, he knew he would not get away with that after the battle. To ease their worry, he would go with it. The dragons would listen to the Elders and the Elders would listen to his father if need be.

"Mount up," he called before hurrying back to Toothless.

* * *

The flight out proved dull, even with Johann telling the Riders the same stories he told Hiccup on the way to Berk. Hiccup and Toothless shared a glance and Hiccup knew his brother had the same thoughts he did. _Let the ship be in one piece. Let the ice melt quickly. Let the talkative man be on his way._

Hiccup praised every god he had ever known when the ship proved sound and the ice easy to get rid of. Soon, Johann was aboard his ship and though Berk had been the port of call he had been heading for, several requests given to him by many of the villagers meant he would have to change his plans and visit Berk when he had the items the tribe asked for. Hiccup did not mind that. One less person on the island that did not need to know about the dragons just yet.

The flight back proved fun. Each Rider and dragon pair took turns to help Torgeir and Firestorm learn more of the bond between them. The mates that flew along, also helped at one point when Hiccup had called for all the Rider and dragon pairs to weave in and out of dragons which were hovering. He wanted to know if it was possible and to also see if Torgeir and Firestorm, being young, would hesitate due to the flapping wings.

It was during that exercise that the Changewing queen and five other Changewings found them.

* * *

 **Kirika: Ah, okay. Hehe, I guess this is a case of modern technology not getting it.**

 **Prince: Beautiful and destinied to be interrupted it seems**


	58. Welcome To The Heart Of The Nest

[A most unusual form of training,] the queen said as she and those with her shifted to a hover.

Hiccup smiled and gestured towards Torgeir and Firestorm.

"They are relatively new to all of this and this is their first flight off the island. I wished to see if they hesitated due to the other dragons' wings."

The queen tipped her head. [Again you show wisdom not associated with humans, young alpha. By the scents the young human is kin to you, young queen-to-be.]

"He's my younger brother," Astrid replied.

[May I ask how is that he came to ride a Flame-skin where as you ride the Spike-thrower your alpha believed would be the perfect partner for you?]

"Firestorm was injured while defending a nest-member's den from a charging animal," Astrid answered. "His leg was broken. Our human elder ordered he stay grounded until it healed. My parents let Firestorm live with us and my brother and he became friends."

The queen smiled. [Your nest never ceases to amaze me, young alpha,] she said, looking back towards Hiccup. [You have taught them well, if they open their den to injured dragons.]

Hiccup coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, making sure not to hit Sharpshot. "I didn't actually teach them. They just… They did that on their own."

[Your humility does you credit, young one, but I know your nest would not be what it is now if it were not for you. There is no dishonor in acknowledging what you have done, young alpha.]

Hiccup lowered his hand and his gaze. "Astrid is always telling me that."

[Your future queen is smart. You should listen to her.]

Hiccup refused to glance at Astrid, knowing he would find her smirking. The queen chuckled.

[Young alpha, would you happen to know where my mate, son, and several of my warrior guards are? My mate sent a guard to let us know the outcome of the battle, but they have not returned and our nests are not that far apart.]

Hiccup blinked. "Oh, sorry," he said, lifting his gaze to face the queen. "When those who went after the Speedstingers and melted the ice bridge behind them returned, my father decided to hold a celebration in honor of our victory. I invited your mate, son, and warrior guards to attend since they aided us in that victory. It shall happen after mid-day so food can be prepared. You all are welcomed to come as are any in your nest who would like to join as well."

The queen smiled. [You are gracious, young alpha. Alas, I am needed at the nest and unable to attend.] She looked to her right. [Daughter, if you want, you are free to.]

[Thank you, Mother.] The princess looked to Hiccup. [I would be honored to attend.]

[Young alpha,] the queen said, [if you and those with you would follow us back to our nest, I know of another who would like to attend as well.]

"Sure," Hiccup said, smiling.

* * *

It did not take long to reach the nest. Hiccup snorted as he realized his training exercise had taken place just past the breaking waves near to the beach they helped the Scauldron. No wonder the queen and her group had found them.

They landed in a crescent shaped clearing in a forest growing along the bottom of a rocky cliff. The clearing sat in front of a cave opening in the cliff face. Hiccup blinked. Several multi-colored stones set nestled in the tree branches ringing the clearing. He saw many Changewings of various sizes and colors tending to not only the stones but the trees the stones rested in as well.

[Welcome to the heart of our nest,] the queen said.

Hiccup bowed his head. "Thank you, queen of the nest," he said. "Myself, and my friends are honored to be welcomed here."

A dull orange and yellow colored Changewing shuffled out of the cave opening. Its gait was slow and seemed to have a slight limp, but that did not impede its movement any. It nimbly dodged several Changewings that stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomers. Hiccup watched as it closed in on him, Toothless, and Sharpshot. Neither of his brothers seemed worried so he did not tense.

The Changewing sniffed him, Toothless, and Sharpshot before moving on to sniff Astrid, Stormfly, and Sneaky, as the female Terror now rode upon Astrid's back when in flight with her and Stormfly. The Changewing moved on, sniffing Windwalker, Torgier, and Firestorm. It them sniffed all the rest of the Riders, their dragons, and the mates of those dragons before returning to stand next to Toothless. It looked up at Hiccup.

[You'll do,] it said, it's voice feminine and sounding as if the weight of years rested upon it.

Hiccup blinked, glancing at the queen as she chuckled.

[Young alpha, meet the oldest of the nest. Our Head Elder.]

Hiccup turned back to the elder and bowed his head. "Greetings, honored elder," he said, giving the Viking greeting as he only knew how to address the leaders of a nest in the dragon way.

The elder smiled and tilted her scarred head. [Manners,] she said. [Young of the day could do with showing more of them.]

[Elder,] the princess began, [why did you look at me when you said that?]

[I teach you and your siblings,] the elder responded. [And I raised your father.]

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snickering. The king had told Hiccup about his past before everyone in the chief's house had went to sleep last night so Hiccup recognized the elder as the one the king had been fearful of hearing him the day they aided the Scauldron.

[The young alpha has extended an invitation to all in our nest who wish to attend a celebration they are holding for the victory over the Tail-stingers,] the queen said. [I heard you mentioning you wished to travel to the young alpha's nest and meet his nest elders. Would you like to accompany the princess to the celebration?]

The elder looked over Toothless' head at the queen and snickered. [Smart,] she said. [You show why your family has held this nest for as long as it has.] The elder then turned back to Hiccup. [I understand your nest's elders became such under trying circumstances. May I meet them at this celebrations? I wish to offer any council and support. Us elders need to fly together as we deal with the stress of teaching and giving wisdom and guidance to not only nest leaders but to all in the nest.]

Hiccup resisted the urge blink, knowing it could be seen as rude, but his mind had to race to slow down and separate the elder's words. Now he realized why the visiting dragons found the nest elders amazing. They spoke calmly and slowly with many pauses for breath.

"Sure," Hiccup replied, knowing he had to answer the elder.

One did not leave an elder's question unanswered. Hiccup, though, silently prayed to every god he had ever known that none of the nest elders picked up this Changewing elder's habit of fast talking. He enjoyed not having to go through a mental exercise just to speak with them.

A noise from the cave opening had Hiccup looking towards it. A small Changewing the size of Skysinger and Willowsing's siblings stood there. It saw Hiccup and his friends and ran behind several Changewings to hide behind the queen. It looked up at her and trilled something that sounded like a question.

[He is the young alpha who helped your rescuer, daughter,] the queen said. [He let your rescuer rest near to his nest and recover from a broken wing.]

The young Changewing eased out from behind her mother, staring at Hiccup.

[Come, young one,] the elder said. [How is that we greet honored guests here?]

The youngling blinked but eased closer to Hiccup. She glanced between him, Toothless, and Sharpshot and Hiccup saw her muzzle crinkle. The youngling looked to the elder.

[Which one I greet? There three.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yep, but as you can see, it's good news.**


	59. Friend Alpha

Hiccup grinned and dismounted. He tapped Toothless' saddle. Sharpshot hopped down. The Changewing youngling squealed like a newborn boar, a sound Hiccup did not know a Changewing could make, and flopped onto her belly. She slinked closer to Hiccup, sniffing his metal leg. Hiccup's eyebrow lifted when she reached out with a single claw and tapped it. It gave a dull clank. The youngling jumped back. She slinked forward again.

[Young princess!]

The youngling froze at the elder's words.

[That is not how we greet honored guests.]

[But it shiny. It make noise. What it?]

Hiccup knelt, with some difficulty. The youngling had shifted closer to him when the elder continued speaking and did not seem inclined to move. He did not want to accidently hit the princess and he was still slightly unstable when most, if not, all of his weight had to rest upon his metal leg. Still he got down and when the youngling lifted her head, he was eye level with her.

"It's my metal leg," he said. "I got injured really badly in a fight and my leg had to be cut off."

The youngling's eyes widen. Hiccup held up his hands, palms facing the youngling.

"It's okay," he said soothingly. "My flock took great care of me and I got better."

[But leg go.]

"Yeah, but my uncle built me this leg to replace it."

[Built? What built?]

[Like when we take leaves to make sleeping spots in the cave at night,] the elder said.

The youngling looked at her then back to Hiccup and shook her head. [I no un'stand.]

"It's okay," Hiccup said smiling. "I don't understand a lot of things either, young princess."

[But you big. You alpha of nest. You sup…sup… have un'stand.]

Hiccup chuckled softly. "Not always, young one. My flock still sees me as being a youngling and I've only been the nest's alpha for a few months. I'm still learning."

[Like me?]

"Yes, like you."

[We learn 'gether?]

"Maybe. Your father asked my father if he could teach me some things."

The youngling trilled and nuzzled against Hiccup's arm before nuzzling his metal leg. She then trotted back to her mother, chirping and trilling something that sounded happy and cheerful. He heard the queen chitter something and the youngling freeze. She rushed back to stand in front of Hiccup. Hiccup, with Toothless' help, stood. The youngling then tipped her head.

['elcome, hon…ho…friend alpha.]

Hiccup smiled even as the elder groaned.

"Thank you, young princess," he began, bowing at the waist like Gyda had taught him and the others when they started learning karate from her, "for the best welcome."

The youngling trilled again, this one also sounding happy and cheerful. She then slid closer to Hiccup and all but fell against him. Hiccup, surprised, caught her. The youngling chittered and nuzzled against him. He could hear the elder squawking, the queen hissing, and the older princess gasping. Those who came with him giggled and chuckled. The other Changewings scattered around either made sounds that conveyed horror or that they were suppressing laughter.

[Daughter,] the queen began walking up, [what are you doing? That's not how you act around other nest leaders.]

[But Mama, he nice. I hear purr. It soft, like when Dada sing me sleep. I safe.]

Hiccup blinked as he realized the thing within his soul was purring softly. He noted that the youngling did not seem paralyzed by it or forced to act as she was. She began purring as well and tried to wrap her wings around him.

[Daughter! Let him go! You know how you're supposed to act. Do so.]

The youngling grumbled but moved away from Hiccup. She turned and looked up at her mother.

[I hear purr,] she said. [He purr. It nice.]

[Regardless, daughter, you can't just fall on to him like that. He's the alpha of his nest and our ally. We have to treat him with respect.]

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek again. He knew he could not interfere with the queen reprimanding her daughter, just like he could not interfere when Frost or Pale reprimanded their hatchlings. He still wanted to tell the queen he did not mind the youngling practically laying upon him. It was not the first time he had been a roost for young dragons and he knew it would not be the last. He also enjoyed it greatly. The young felt safe in his presence and that was something he longed for everyone he knew to feel. It had not been that long ago that no one felt safe when he was around.

The youngling turned back to Hiccup and bowed her head.

[I sorry, friend alpha.]

Hiccup smiled. "I accept your apology, little one, and forgive you."

The youngling trilled again.

[Come, Daughter,] the queen said, [you have to go with your aunt now.]

Another Changewing, one that had been trying to suppress laughter, moved from the treeline and stopped by the queen and the young princess. The new Changewing bowed her head to Hiccup and he returned the gesture by bowing his. The new Changewing and the young princess walked back into the cave opening and were soon enveloped by the darkness within. Hiccup turned back as the queen shook her head.

[I apologize, young alpha,] the queen said. [She is usually better behaved than that.]

Hiccup smiled. "It's okay, ma'am. I didn't mind. The young back home know if they ask and I'm not busy they can usually roost upon me. In fact when the snowstorms kept us in a central cavern like you have here, the young who were sheltering with us slept upon myself and Astrid the entire week."

The queen looked over Hiccup's shoulder at Astrid then back to him. She titled her head. [My mate has offer to teach you?]

"Yes. He said I would need to know how to actually run a nest of dragons when other dragons begin to live there. Others who I had not forgiven before offering a home in the nest."

[He is right, young one, but did he also extend an invitation for your future queen to come learn as well?]

Hiccup shook his head. "No, ma'am." He glanced over his shoulder at Astrid then looked back to the Changewing queen. "I was going to ask him at the celebration if she could come with me. She will lead both my flock and the nest along side me and I want her to know everything I know. She's my equal in all things."

[Again you show the wisdom I did not know humans could show,] the queen said. She looked to Astrid again. [Young queen-to-be, I extend an invitation for you to come with your intended and learn from me how to run a nest. If you have to ask permission from your parents, please do so. The young alpha is correct, you will need to know all that he knows.]

"Yes, ma'am," Astrid said. "And thank you."

The queen bowed her head then stepped back. [I am sure you all are needed back home, young alpha.] She looked to the elder and her older daughter who moved to join them. [Enjoy the celebration. Take whomever in the Guard is off duty and wishes to accompany you.] The queen then looked at Hiccup. [May the winds forever be under your wings, young alpha.]

Hiccup bowed. "Yours as well, queen of the nest."

* * *

 **Kirika: Thank you. I'm glad you like the description of the nest. Hehe, also the old lady is gonna be fun. She's gonna teach not only our lovable Elders, Gothi included, how to be a true nest dragon elder.**

 **Prince: Hehe, everything is changed. That's why Gyda and her family are wondering if the future they know even matters anymore. You'll understand as we move on. Hiccup is smart and knows to listen to his future queen.**


	60. Your Son's Power Is Growing

"Bearspit!" Hiccup growled. "Put that hatchling down!"

The man just stared over Icewing's head. One hand held the back of her neck. The other held an eating knife. The point near enough to prove his threat but not touching. Snarls and hisses echoed Hiccup's words. Bearspit's eyes narrowed.

"Ye kill me boy. I kill dis."

Roars and growls answered him, and not all from the dragons. Bearspit laughed. He raised the knife. Icewing squealed. Fought to get free. Wings fluttered. Jaws snapped. Bearspit howled in pain. The knife dropped. He tossed Icewing. The air rippled. The Changewing princess caught Icewing. Frost and Pale raced over. The Changewing landed, standing on her hindlegs. Frost and Pale landed upon her forelegs. Comforted their hatchling. Hiccup faced Bearspit. The man laid flat under Shadowfire's paw. The dragon dropped his head, grown bigger since they first met him. His horns flatten against his neck, flashing sliver in the light of a standing torch. A low snarl rumbled through Shadowfire's bared fangs. A Terror Hiccup recognized but was surprised to see sat next to Bearspit's head, snarling. Blood dripped from the Terror's jaws.

"Hold," Hiccup ordered, walking over.

Both dragons snarled but did not move. Hiccup stared down at the man, eyes narrowed. Fire smoldered within. The thing in his soul lashed and snarled. Hiccup let it go. Let it coat his words.

"You threatened one of _my_ dragons."

Bearspit jerked. Shadowfire snarled. Pressed down. Bearspit coughed. The Terror lunged. Fangs drove into fingers reaching. Bearspit howled. Hiccup watched. He did not call either dragon off.

"Why?"

"Me boy die on Outcast Island. Ye sent'm dere. Ye killed'm."

"Your son exiled himself. Your son fought a man twice his size. Your son paid for his own actions."

Hiccup's fists clenched. His mind won the battle with his desire. He looked to his father standing back with the rest of the tribe. A tribe with hands upon their weapons and snarls upon their faces. Stoick tipped his head. Gave him the lead. Hiccup turned back to Bearspit.

"Hoark, Brynjarr, Spitelout, stuff him in a cell."

Shadowfire kept him down until the three men walked over. He snarled a warning. Lifted his paw. The Terror released Bearspit's hand. Hoark and Brynarr snatched him to his feet. Spitelout held a sword point at his neck. Hiccup looked at Gothi. He tipped his head once. She nodded, tapping Hilda's shoulder. The men began to drag Bearspit away.

"If he tries anything," Hiccup said, the thing in his soul still coating his words, "no mercy."

"Aye, lad," Spitelout said.

Hiccup spun. He ran to the Changewing. She now stood on four legs. Gyda held Icewing. Frost and Pale sat upon the mage's shoulders, crooning down at Icewing. Hiccup stopped in front of Gyda. Icewing saw him and trilled. Gyda, without a word, laid the hatchling in his arms. Hiccup held her close. Frost and Pale fluttered to his shoulders. Sharpshot jumped down. Hiccup murmured to Icewing. He heard purring and did not know if it was the thing within him, the Ice Terror parents, or the hatchling. He did not care. Icewing snuggled into his hold. Her breath fell upon his neck, calming and slowly. Hiccup lowered his head and nuzzled against the hatchling. He heard two chirps. He looked over his own arm and saw Wildfire and Snowfire sitting by Gyda's legs, looking up at him. Hiccup sat down as best he could while still holding Icewing. Gyda had to help him.

"Come," Hiccup said and the two other hatchlings jumped into his lap.

Hiccup placed Icewing down between her brothers and curled his arms around all three. He pulled them close to his chest. Frost and Pale, having hopped off when he sat down, jumped back onto his shoulders. Hiccup saw a blue blur. Astrid sat down in front of him. She leaned over, one hand upon his knee, the other arm wrapped around the hatchlings. Hiccup shifted, leaned at an awkward angle until the side of his forehead rested against her forehead.

Gyda sat down at his right side. She placed a hand on his forearm, her gaze upon her grandchildren. Hiccup heard shuffling. He spied his other human friends gathering close and sitting in a close ring around him and the hatchlings. Sharpshot and Sneaky edged in between them. Sneaky laid beside Astrid's leg. Sharpshot laid against Hiccup's left leg. Toothless and the other bonded dragons surrounded them, with Shadowfire laying behind his mother, Toothless laying behind Hiccup, and Stormfly sitting behind Astrid. The rest sat behind their riders as they were able.

The Terror looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup tipped his head, allowing it to remain. A discussion about its appearance could be done later. The Terror laid down next to Gyda. The Changewing princess shifted, laying down in a way that did not block Fishlegs. Silence fell, except for a low rumbling purr coming from all the dragons and not just the ones Hiccup could see.

Steinar blinked, staring at the sight before him. Hiccup and his friends were lost the middle of what looked like all every dragon currently upon the island. At least the ones who could gather around them in the area in front the hut Bearspit exited from midway through the celebration. Other dragons roosted upon roofs as close as they could. All stared at the middle and Steinar's jaw dropped when all the dragons began to make a low, rumbling purr.

* * *

He heard a shuffle of bootsteps and looked right as Stoick came even with him. The chief stared at the sight and Steinar detected a shine to Stoick's eyes. Steinar took a deep breath. He knew why the chief had tears in his eyes. He had heard of the chief's wife being taken. No doubt the man wished the woman was here to see her son.

The air rippled at his left and he suppressed the jerk as a Changewing appeared. The dragon merely stared forward.

[Your son's power is growing.]

Steinar still found that a bit unsettling even as Stoick simply grunted. The air rippled on Stoick's right side. Another Changewing appeared. Steinar noted Stoick did not seem to mind.

[I see what you mean, my king,] the new Changewing said, its voice showing it to be female and Steinar was reminded of the elders of his tribe when they wished to impart some wisdom. [I shall look into this, father of the young alpha. I will find out what this is and why it is happening.]

"Thank you," Stoick whispered. "It would devastate Hiccup if it turned out to be somethin' like that Red Death."

Steinar's eyes widen at the implications of those words. He was no fool. He remembered the story of the monstrous queen. He remembered the power she was said to hold over the dragons. Steinar stared at the big black dragon that flattened Bearspit but did not really see him. His focus lay upon the young man he could not see but knew to be there. That young man's actions stopped a three hundred war, but Steinar knew that if anyone crossed the young lad, he could start another one. A far deadlier one. Steinar also knew the Archipelago would not survive such a war.

* * *

 **Kirika: Yep, Astrid's gonna learn from the Changewing queen while Hiccup learns from the king. And yep, it's nesscessary for reasons I can't go into yet. And they'll have fun. They get to go to an new island and learn new things, plus only Gyda will be allowed to follow and you'll see why that is later.**

 **Prince: They are a very curious dragon. Cute too. Astrid will be viewed by the dragons as Hiccup's queen. To some degree she already is. At least with the bonded dragons and their mates. When they marry though, the entire nest will see her as having Hiccup's authority is all things. The Changewing queen recognizes this and knows she'll need to know how to deal with a nest of dragons as well.**


	61. A Somber Yet Happy Day

The next morning found a somber scene within the Great Hall. Padrig glanced around the room noting who stood where and with whom. He might be a farmer by trade, but he was also one of Chief Henrick's trusted generals. It did not matter that this tribe was allied to his. It did not matter that the heir of the tribe seemed to hold a power over the dragons. Padrig could no more stop the ingrain urge to observe everyone and learn their place in the tribal order and the influence they held than he could stop breathing. There had been too many times on the field of battle where that knowledge had saved a battle brother or sister's life.

Stoick, Hiccup, the two dragons that were always with the boy, the elder Hilda was apprentice to, and several men Padrig only knew in passing stood upon the wooden platform near to the back of the cavern. The robe wearing woman that gave Padrig the distinct impression she was a volva and held more secrets than all of the tribe members combined, stood upon the platform as well. Two blue Terror-sized dragons sat upon her shoulders. She held two hatchlings in her arms. Hiccup held the third. Though most dragons tended to blur together for Padrig, he noted the hatchling Hiccup held was the one almost killed by the chained man standing under guard by burly men with swords and a Nightmare and a Nadder. The big black and silver dragon that flattened the shackled man lay in the floor in front of the platform. Padrig did not need Hiccup to tell him the big dragon would love nothing better than to burn the shackled man alive.

Padrig looked around the room again tuning out the blacksmith as he began to read the charge against the shackled man. Padrig frowned. Three older men who held themselves like nobles of the tribe stood far enough of away from the platform that their bearings did not reflect those around them. The men must have been regulated to that position due to a shift in power and influence. Padrig noted the three did not glare at the man on trial. Their glares rested upon a family standing just to the right of the platform. Padrig's gaze moved and he blinked. Hiccup's future in-laws were the ones being glared at. Padrig wondered if Hiccup knew.

Padrig may let anger run him at times but he was no fool. His father died at the teeth of dragons but after hearing Hiccup's story, Padrig knew he could not blame the dragon. Padrig knew the difference between a monster that acted without remorse and a soldier that acted due to orders. Dragons were animals but intelligent and crafty ones. Their ability to last in a three-hundred-year war proof of that. Still, Padrig knew the raids had been done under the orders of a queen who punished her soldiers with a fate no sane Viking would contemplate. Padrig could hold no ill will to an animal that only wanted to live and yet faced death wherever they turned.

Padrig also knew that to ensure a tribe's survival in this post-dragon war era, one had to form strong allies or strengthen already established ones. The Hooligans with their dragons and an heir that seemed to have become the dragons' new master would be strong allies for Shivering Shores to keep.

Padrig marveled at the wisdom of his chief once more. Henrick went against the other chiefs and told Stoick in advance that the Thing would happen and what it was to be about. He further proved the tribe as steadfast allies by sending two people with high status and influence to witness and observe the truth of dragons upon Berk. Padrig noted the old man and his friends continued to glare at Hiccup's future in-laws and realized another chance to strengthen the ties between Berk and his tribe. He would approach Hiccup after this trial and tell the young lad his betrothed or her family might be in danger.

His gaze found his nephew glaring at Hiccup and realized another way to prove the Shivering Shores were allies. Baneson had said Hiccup was weak and a nuisance. He had told Padrig many times how the lad caused destruction every time he walked out his front door. He blamed Hiccup for the death of his father, but Padrig knew the stupidity his late brother-in-law had a tendency to show. It had been one of the reasons he had argued with his older brother to deny the marriage contract.

Padrig was seeing that same tendency to be stupid in his nephew. Padrig vowed to correct that. Baneson would not dishonor his mother and by extension her family and their tribe by holding onto a grudge that did not have merit. Baneson would not jeopardize Shivering Shores place as allies to the Hooligans. Baneson would not be the reason Hiccup turned his dragons upon the Shivering Shores.

* * *

The morning held a somber and shocked mood, that not even Bearspit's exile had cleared. Midday seemed inclined to follow the morning's footsteps.

[Don't look so glum, young alpha,] Toothless' older brother said, surprising Hiccup by nuzzling against his head. [This isn't a goodbye. I will tell Father and Mother all you have told me about Toothless and how you two came to be brothers. I also extend an invitation to you, your future queen, and those you wish to bring. Come, visit us. Toothless knows the way. Father and Mother will welcome you all with open wings. Just stay away from my sister. She will take issue to Toothless getting hurt, no matter the reason or the outcome.]

Hiccup smiled, scratching the older brother's chin, earing a coo. The male was shoved aside by his mate. Hiccup chuckled as Toothless' sister-in-law used her tail to keep moving her mate away but kept her head close so that Hiccup could scratch her chin.

[Hey,] Toothless protested. [My Hiccup. Go get your own.]

His sister-in-law snorted but removed her wing from around Hiccup's frame. She walked away, joining her mate near to the pond in the cove. Her friend sat between them and Hiccup, looking at both groups. The sister-in-law smiled and left her mate long enough to all but shoved her friend towards Hiccup. The friend trilled a protest that the sister-in-law silenced with a swat of her tail.

[I know you wish to stay,] the sister-in-law said. [So, stay. I'm sure the young alpha would not mind.]

"Not at all," Hiccup said, sending his dragon brother a smirk.

Toothless, having spend too much time around Gobber, rolled his eyes and snorted.

[See?] the sister-in-law said. [Stay. Come with them when they visit.]

[But….]

[No. I know. It's okay. You have your own wind current to fly in now, my friend, and the freedom to chose it. So, go for it.]

The friend sighed before nuzzling against the sister-in-law.

[Thank you,] she whispered.

[Anytime. Now ask him.]

The friend turned to Hiccup and bowed, wings outstretched. Hiccup tilted his head.

[The nest I come from is wonderful, much like yours, young alpha. Our king is wise and kind. My parents aid in gathering food for the nest.] The female paused then sighed. [I can never return there. I refused a male of high standing within the nest. He has made it clear he would punish me for that refusal.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he heard several low growls.

[I will not bore you with long details, young alpha, but I have enjoyed my time here. This nest reminds me of my old one before that male decided I should be his. I find I do not want to leave. May I stay? My I call you my alpha?]

Hiccup smiled and placed his hand upon the female's nose. "Stand," he said softly.

The female did but did not remove her nose from Hiccup's hand. Hiccup began scratching. The female cooed.

"You reminded me of a story," Hiccup began. "We have a human who frequently visits the nest. His job has him traveling and trading many wares to many humans. Some who are not Vikings like us. One group he encountered told him a story of how their gods made the moon. They said a man threatened death to another over a prized gemstone. Their gods, angered by the man's actions, shattered the stone into dust and reformed it high in the night sky as the moon." Hiccup paused. "That male acted with the same dishonor that human in the story did. Thankfully the gods have seen fit to bring you here instead of turning you into moon dust. You are welcomed to call this nest home for as long as you want." Hiccup tilted his head. "Hmm, Moondust," he said softly.

[Is that to be my name?]

"Do you want it to be?"

The female closed her eyes and for a long moment did not move. Her eyes opened and she shifted her nose out of Hiccup's hand in order to lay the top of her head against Hiccup's chest.

[I love it, my alpha.]

* * *

 **Prince: Hn, not really false information, just information falsely believed. Bearspit blamed Hiccup for Dogsbreath exiling himself and since Dogsbreath died when he chose to fight the helmsman that piloted Heather's family's ship, Bearspit blamed Hiccup for that. So to Bearspit, Hiccup took away his son, a person he loved, thus he would take away the hatchling that spent the most time around Hiccup. Though it was not stated yet: the trigger for Bearspit deciding the celebration was the time to do this was Hiccup's refusal to jump the backlog in the smithy and make the new cage. Steinar doesn't see Hiccup as a threat. He sees the threat Hiccup could be if crossed. He sees the potential. He hasn't spent enough time around Hiccup to know that war is not even a nano-thought in Hiccup's mind.**

 **Kirika: Aye, you got it. It marked and extremely important fact.**


	62. Two Brothers Talk

**The Dramatis Personae will be updated with since we have a new addition to the nest.**

* * *

Hiccup chuckled, scratching the sides of Moondust's head. Over her wing he saw his dragon brother watching with an expression that said Toothless was stuck into silence by what he was seeing. Sharpshot snickered.

[Payback,] he whispered.

Moondust lifted her head, staring at Sharpshot. [Payback for what?]

Hiccup bit his bottom lip to keep from snorting or laughing, or both. Sharpshot shifted a bit but did not respond. Moondust looked to Hiccup.

[I don't understand, Alpha.]

Hiccup smiled. "Sharpshot's just messing with Toothless. Don't mind him."

Moondust stared at Sharpshot then curled her neck and looked over her wing at Toothless. Due to how she shifted, Hiccup could not see what his brother was doing. Moondust turned back to Hiccup.

[Males,] she muttered.

Hiccup did not point out that her comment could have included him as she did not specify dragons. He titled his head instead.

"Where would you like to live?" he asked.

Moondust dropped her hind end to the ground. Hiccup kept from grinning as her sensing lobes, all slightly shorter than Toothless', twitched. He wondered if that was just something Night Furies did as he had seen Toothless' brother and sister-in-law do similar over the course of their visit.

Moondust sighed. [I don't know. I did not think I would gather the courage to ask you, my alpha. I never thought past that point.]

"Moondust," Gyda said from where she and her family sat under Toothless' tree. "You can live with me if you wish."

Hiccup turned to the mage. Just after Stoick declared Bearspit guilty over every charge laid against him and exiled him, Hiccup and the other Riders had gotten Gyda out of the village on Stoick's whispered order. Gyda wanted to kill Bearspit and while she had every right to, Stoick knew her magic would come to bear. Padrig, Hilda, and Baneson still did not know Gyda's true origins and had yet to prove themselves completely trustworthy enough to learn the truth of the dragons.

"You're sure?" Hiccup asked, watching Icewing and her brothers play with the Fireworm hatchlings Wildfire had befriended when everyone had to stay in the cove the day after the Speedstingers' invasion attempt.

"I'm sure."

Hiccup looked back at Moondust. "Will that work? We can find a cave if you'd rather have that."

Moondust cooed and nuzzled against him. [That you ask instead of order shows your kindness and wisdom, my alpha.]

A sharp chirp sounded in the cove. Moondust lifted her head and Hiccup turned back to the mage. Icewing, none the worse for wear after everything that happened, stood next to Gyda's boot. Her wings, now caught up with Snowfire's as his nubs unfurled first, flared. She stomped her tiny paws and chittered. Moondust tilted her head.

[The hatchling is saying I should ask before touching you.]

"It's something we told the young of the nest to do before jumping onto me," Hiccup said. "I didn't want any of them to jump and I be unaware and working in the forge. I don't want them hurt."

[Sensible,] Moondust said before bowing to Hiccup once more. [Thank you, my alpha, for letting me live within the nest. I think I would like to live with the mage elder if I may.]

Hiccup smiled. "Welcome home then, Moondust."

Moondust cooed and then walked over to Gyda. Hiccup heard her thank the mage but his focus turned to Toothless as his dragon brother walked down the cove towards the Fireworm's cave. Astrid, standing with Stormfly, Windwalker, and Sneaky next the rock she and Hiccup told each other their feelings, also watched him. She turned back to Hiccup. He shook his head and walked over to his brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fishlegs look up from where he, Meatlug, and Boulder were talking in low tones next to the cove's north wall. Hiccup shook his head again. Both Astrid and Fishlegs turned back to their dragons.

Hiccup sat down next to Toothless in the same spot they had sat in right after the invasion attempt. He noted the twins and their dragons were engrossed in something Tuff was writing in the dirt next to the far end of the pond. Snotlout and both Nightmares were asleep in a stray sunbeam just up from the twins and the Zipplebacks. Satisfied that all his friends were occupied and not likely to interfere, Hiccup opened his mouth.

"Sharpshot, why don't you and Sneaky spend some time together?"

Sharpshot snorted. [Sharpshot,] he said, his voice affecting an odd accent, [please leave so I can speak sense into Toothless. Sure thing, brother,] he finished, the last three words sounding like himself.

Hiccup swallowed his chuckle, knowing Toothless would take a dim view, even if the Night Fury brought it on himself with all his teasing over Hiccup's relationship with Astrid and Sharpshot's courting Sneaky.

Sharpshot flew off. Sneaky joined him in the tree above Gyda. Hiccup turned to Toothless.

[Don't.]

"You have no idea what I'm going to say, Toothless."

Toothless snorted. [She was just run out of her nest due to a male who thought his rank meant he could have whatever he wanted. She will not welcome my advances, brother.]

"Does this mean you've actually thought about seeking permission to court her?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless heaved a deep sigh and looked away. [She intrigues me and I saw her valor as we fought the Tail-stingers.]

Hiccup smiled. He reached over and ran his fingers along the top of Toothless' head. "You'll never treat her like that male did. I think she knows that. Why don't you two start off getting to know each other as friends and see where it goes?"

Toothless shifted his head and stared at Hiccup. [That male will not like it that she left instead of submitting to him. He will seek her out.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Let him," he said, letting the thing within his soul coat his words.

While he hated the power it held over the nest dragons, he realized it did effectively get his point across and could serve to thrown someone off enough that unnecessary bloodshed could be avoided.

"I have a few words to say to someone who can't take no for answer."

Toothless' eyes became slits. [Good,] he said. [So do I.]

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, well, I think if that male tries…he will not like the results**

 **Literally Nobody: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm doing good and I'm glad you like my stories. Aww, thank you. It's an honor to be one of your favorite HTTYD writers. If nothing bad happens, ie myself or a family is put into the hospital or my internet goes down, chapters are daily so expect lots more story. Hehe, Dagur will not show up in book. He's slated to make his debut in the one that follows it. The one about the Thing to happen upon Berk concerning the dragons.**


	63. Always Two Sides To A Story

A loud hiss. An irritated screech. A hate filled snarl. A purple blur, racing from tree leaves. Green and red streaking, following. Hiccup surged to his feet. Toothless shifted his head under Hiccup's left arm as he wobbled a bit. Hiccup spared a moment to smile before rushing to the tree. Gyda, Shadowfire, and Moondust were standing, staring up. All five hatchlings huddled under Shadowfire. Frostfire and Palewing bracketed them. The Riders and all the other dragons ran over, encircling the hatchlings.

Hiccup looked up. The purple blur, the Terror that bit Bearspit banked around. Sharpshot and Sneaky raced after him. The Terror flipped. Dove. Snarls and the sound of a weapon being drawn echoed in the cove. The Terror landed at Hiccup's feet. Flopped onto his back. His wings fell upon dirt. He froze. Began crooning. Sharpshot and Sneaky landed beside Hiccup, fangs bare, wings spread and rattling.

"Calm," Hiccup said.

Sharpshot and Sneaky immediately stopped snarling. The other dragons stopped growling. Hiccup did not have to look at his intended to know she still held her axe at the ready.

"Please stand," Hiccup told the Terror.

The small dragon flipped to his paws. His wings remained outstretched. He bowed.

"You shot at my brother when the duel between you both was paused," Hiccup began.

The Terror did not react.

"You insulted myself and my brother," Hiccup continued.

The Terror flinched slightly.

"You tried to flame me," Hiccup said.

The Terror jerked. His head lowered. His muzzle touched dirt. Pebbles and dust flew each time he took a breath.

"Yet you bit Bearspit's hand and saved Icewing's life. Why did you violate Civility Laws before and obey them later?"

The Terror took a deep breath. He sneezed. Hiccup frowned.

"Please sit up."

The Terror did but kept his gaze upon the ground.

"Now, please, explain."

[I saw the female I challenged your brother over when she saved the two fledglings with her flock. I admired her. I wished to court her. Myself and my flock followed her. We lost her flock. When one of my flock spotted her here, I was excited. Your brother spoke to the elder before I could. He and the elder were about to speak to her. I wanted to prove I was the better male so I challenged him.]

The Terror paused and his wings hunched inwards as his head lowered again.

[It was not your brother I aimed for when I fired that first shot. You came. The duel paused because you came. The elder bowed to you. _She_ bowed to you.]

The Terror's eyes closed and his wings dropped. [I saw my sister split in two by the two-claw the female at your back holds. I saw it all again, heard her screams again, when everyone but my flock reacted as if you were an alpha. The Wind-shrieker and the Spike-thrower surprised me. Their insistence that you were the alpha of the nest infuriated me. Humans were not alphas. They were monsters… murderers. When the elder voided the duel I saw red.]

"How old was your sister?" Hiccup asked, softly.

[Fledgling. Barely. She and her creche hatched four months prior. A storm knocked her out of the tree. Too close to humans.] The Terror paused and his front paws griped and released the dirt below them. [She.. we didn't reach her before a human did.]

"How old were you?"

[Still.. still a youngling.]

"Look at me."

The Terror lifted his head. Hiccup saw a sheen in the dragon's eyes. He saw darkened scales under those eyes.

"Why did you save Icewing?"

[I couldn't save my sister. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough. I was weak! I vowed upon her death I would never be weak again.]

The Terror paused. Hiccup saw the dragon's neck spasm. Saw his eyes jerk, blink, but keep their focused upon Hiccup.

[I was leaving. That human you had guarding me wasn't there to stop me. I would not let her make me sleep again. Humans would never kill me. I would not let them. I heard the noise. I saw the male holding the hatchling. I heard you tell the human to put her down. I saw all the dragons and the humans snarling at the male. Dragons stood beside humans. Humans did not turn their shiny claws upon the dragons. I saw the tiny claw. I heard my sister again. I.. I didn't think. I just snapped.]

"You didn't fly off afterwards," Hiccup said.

[You.. your voice.. I heard its power. I saw the dragons and humans respond to it. You.. you didn't get mad that I was there. The big dragon stomped the male. You did not get mad at him. You had humans drag the male away and they used a long claw to make him move. They turned their shiny claws upon a human that tried to hurt the hatchling. I.. I didn't.. still don't understand.]

Hiccup sat down. He knew the angle the Terror had to look up hurt. He remembered that pain when he had to stare up at anyone in the tribe taller than him for long periods of time. The Terror did not move. Hiccup tilted his head.

"Gothi wasn't there to guard you," he said.

The Terror blinked and tilted his head.

"She is our tribe's version of a dragon elder. She was there to ensure you survived after Pinpoint stomped you into the dirt."

[You.. She.. You directed your human elder to..to heal me?]

Hiccup smiled. "Yes. She feared a bone broke within your body and damaged your insides. The sleeps she put you in were so your body could heal. Sage, the Tiny-fang elder would sit with you when you were placed in these sleeps. She helped Gothi know if they were working and if you were healing."

The Terror shook himself. [I.. I don't understand. Why? I.. I violated Civility Laws. You.. Why would you have your elder heal me?]

"Not all humans are murderers," Hiccup said, smiling. "Just like not all dragons are vicious beasts. We all lost sight of these things during the war. I, and my nest, are trying to change that." Hiccup paused. "You still have to answer for what happened. Your actions were wrong even in Viking society."

The Terror sat up straighter. Hiccup tilted his head again.

"I grant you mercy."

The Terror's eyes widen.

Hiccup smiled. "I know as the alpha I have the right to exile you. I'm not going to. I know what it's like to feel weak. I know what it's like to admire someone to the point I have to prove myself in their eyes." Hiccup sighed. "I know what's it's like to not be able to help my family due to not being fast enough or strong enough. And I know what the pain of losing a loved one can do. I've seen it. I was not old enough to remember her but my dad has never forgotten my mother being taken by a dragon during a raid. So, instead of exile, I am granting you mercy."

The Terror bowed again. [Thank you, alpha of the nest. You humble me. By your leave I shall go and I will trouble your nest no more.]

"Not so fast," Hiccup said.

[Alpha of the nest?]

"You are going back to Gothi. She and Sage are going to make sure you are fully healed. I am sorry, all but one of your flock left before some in the nest had their mate-hood ceremonies. The one that remained is currently staying with Buttercup's flock in their tree close to the village. She always believed you would survive. You will spend some time with her. Reassure her that you are well." Hiccup paused. "I am curious. Where were you going to go last night?"

The Terror blinked. [I.. I don't know. I have no home. The humans near my flock's tree cut it down. We.. Most got away.]

Hiccup tilted his head again. "Hmm, let Gothi check you over. When she deems you are fully healed, you will prove that you will never violate Civility Laws like that again. If you do," Hiccup paused and smiled. "You and that female may remain here if you both wish."

[You.. you would let me stay?]

"Only if you prove you will never attack another in the nest again."

The Terror blinked again. [You're serious?]

[He is serious, Tiny-fang,] Toothless said. [My brother and alpha grants mercy and forgiveness when they merit. Your story.. your past merits mercy. You have one chance. Know that I as Nest Protector will keep a close eye upon you.]

The Terror tipped his head to Toothless. [I understand. May I ask what I must do to prove myself?]

"Alpha," Gyda began, "if I may, I think I know of a task he can preform if Gothi deems him healthy enough."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"Pepper and Piper could tell him the general area her nest lies in. He can find her parents. Let them know she is safe and where she is at."

Hiccup blinked, tilting his head. He looked back to the Terror. "That would work. Pepper and Piper found our nest after a storm separated her from her flock. I know her parents are probably worried sick. If you could find her parents and tell them where she's at.. bring them back here if they wish to come.. it would take a weight off my shoulders."

The Terror bowed. [I shall do as you command, honorable alpha of the nest.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Heh, enemies of this nest will not last long. Hiccstrid will happen soon, I promise. Also Google Translate translated the word you, I guessed, used for Toothless as chimp. And yes, Toothless should be nervous. Hiccup and Sharpshot did say they would pay him back for all the teasing.**


	64. Sick Day

Hiccup looked up from his worktable in the smithy. Normally only really loud noises penetrated the sound of the forge. A sneeze right beyond the roof posts seemed to qualify. Hoark sniffled, waved at Hiccup, and moved on. Just as he came even with the walkway heading down to the next level, Hoark sneezed again. Hiccup frowned. While winter tended to unleash many sicknesses, Hiccup just hoped it was not Eel Pox. It had been two years since the dreaded illness swept through the Archipelago, but Johann, back on Berk after three weeks being away, warned of the ailment hitting the Meathead tribe hard as he ate evening meal the night before. In response, Stoick had bargained with Johann to ferry some of Gothi's Eel Pox remedy to the Meatheads.

That bargain had been the reason Hiccup got up long before Gobber usually did. He, Toothless, and Sharpshot had the forge blazing in the pre-sunrise dimness. Hiccup knew Gothi would probably ask the Riders for help in getting the ingredients from Healer Island as dragon flight was faster than the same trip by boat. Johann would not be in port long and Stoick wanted the remedy ready to leave with him. Like Shivering Shores, the Meatheads had been a long-standing ally. Stoick also knew that any good will now would benefit Berk come spring.

Still there was an item in the smithy that required a bit more work to be finished properly. Two weeks prior to the Speedstinger's invading, Brynjarr had requested a Gronckle Iron hatchet for Torgeir. The lad would soon go with his father into the woods and learn to be a woodcutter. Hiccup had insisted on taking that order and Gobber had merely smiled. Now, Hiccup wanted to finish it before he and the others had to leave the island for Gothi.

Hiccup heard Horak sneeze again. Hiccup sighed and turned back to the hatchet.

* * *

"I have Gothi's list," Astrid said as she, Stormfly, Windwalker, and Sneaky walked into the arena's entrance.

"Mount up," Hiccup ordered, hoping to get out and off the island before his rather sick father came to see them off.

Hoark had been the first but by the time Gothi was able to write down the ingredients, ten more Berkians became ill, including Stoick. Johann, for his own safety, stayed in his ship, though he promised Hiccup that he would remain so he could ferry the remedy as he had given his word to do so.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and soon all the Riders were out of the arena and in the air. Hiccup looked back, seeing a sick Brynjarr persuade Stoick back to the Great Hall. Hiccup smiled, grateful for his future father-in-law.

They landed on Healer Island, a neutral island belonging to all in the Archipelago. Since they had the advantage of flight they got here before any elders from any other tribe. Hiccup was thankful for that. The Thing still weighed upon his mind. He did not need Vikings from other tribes showing up and picking a fight with the dragons. He and his father wanted to avoid conflict with other tribes right now. They did not want to feed any thoughts of them using the dragons aggressively.

* * *

"Okay, gang," Hiccup said taking the piece of wood Gothi had etched her ingredient list upon. "We'll probably get the ingredients faster if we split up. Snotlout, you and the Nightmares find buckthorn root. We need a basket full. It needs to be lightly roasted, so Hookfang, Wingblaze, think you two could handle that?"

[Of course, my alpha,] Wingblaze said bowing. [I'll make sure they do everything right.]

[Hey, now,] Hookfang protested. [I always act right.]

[Sure, my love,] Wingblaze said. [It was some other Flame-skin that buzzed Snotlout's father's father.]

Hookfang snorted. [Old male had that coming though. Speaking bad about Alpha like that.]

"Hookfang," Hiccup began, "no matter what his says, don't antagonize him. Ignoring him will irritated him more than if you keep bothering him."

[Really?]

"Grandpa hates to be ignored, Hookie." Snotlout looked to Hiccup. "I didn't know he was still talking bad about you, cousin."

Hiccup shrugged. "You're not responsible for him, Snotlout. Go on and get that root."

Snotlout nodded. After Hookfang and Wingblaze bowed to Hiccup, Snotlout and the Nightmares headed off down the beach they had landed upon. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs and the Gronckles.

"We need a lot of rock blossoms," he said.

Fishlegs beamed. "We'll handle those, Hiccup."

They left before Hiccup had a chance to reply, though not before Meatlug and Boulder had a moment to bow to Hiccup. Hiccup just shook his head. He still felt uncomfortable with the dragons bowing to him all the time.

"Astrid, can you and Gyda get a basket full of goat weed?"

"Sure, Hiccup," Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed as Stormfly, Windwalker, Sneaky, and Shadowfire bowed to him. He turned to the twins and the Zipplebacks.

"We need a basket full of wild dagga plant. Gothi's list says it grows on cliff faces so it'll probably be a bit dangerous to gather."

"Ooh," Ruff said, her eyes widening.

"You do know us," Tuff exclaimed smiling.

The Zipplebacks bowed, though Barf and Belch were careful not to unseat their riders, before flying towards the cliffs on the north side of the island. Hiccup sighed again. He turned to Moondust, who had joined them on the trip.

"The last ingredient is one I don't think any of you will like to deal with," he began. "We have to get a bloodbane eel."

Hiccup felt Toothless and Sharpshot shudder even as Moondust hissed and recoiled.

"I know," Hiccup said. "But we have to have it. Toothless, you are fast. You and I can get that eel before the others truly get finished. Moondust, Sharpshot, if you want, you can join any of the others and help them."

Sharpshot grunted. [I am not leaving my brothers,] he stated.

Moondust tilted her head. [I will go with you, if I may, my alpha.]

"Sure," Hiccup said smiling, happy for the company.

* * *

The flight to Eel Island did not take long. It lay an hour's boat ride north of Healer Island. To a dragon that distance was covered in three wing flaps, two when the dragons in question were Night Furies.

They landed in a wide expanse of grass. The tall stalks danced in the wind and a river bubbled through the middle of the expanse. Hiccup dismounted and gestured. Toothless rose onto his hindlegs. Hiccup heard Moondust gasp.

[What is that shiny thing?] she asked as Hiccup removed his shield from the holder he installed onto Toothless' flying rig.

Hiccup held it up. "It's my shield. It keeps me safe if a human tries to attack me and since it's made of Gronckle Iron it seems to stand up to some dragon fire."

Moondust looked to Toothless' tailfin and then back to the shield. [I don't think Elder Gyda is the only mage within the nest, my alpha. These things you have created…] her voice trailed off and she shook her head. [I have no words to describe the awe I feel.]

Hiccup smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on, let's get that eel and get back."

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, glad you loved that chapter. There are five books in total slated to be written. To See Through Another's Eyes was one. Two Worlds: One Family is two. Neverending Chain is three. The fourth will cover the Thing that happens in the spring and some other stuff I can't reveal right now. The fifth will have RTTE and HTTYD 2 elements in it. TWOF and NC have a mix of both Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk in them. You have a nice day too.**

 **Prince: Aye, I know many thought that Terror was a jerk, but something I learned was that all bad guys are the heroes of their own story and even the most unliked character has a reason for their actions. We may not like or agree with them, but their reasons are their own. Yep, Hiccup is coming along nicely. He seems to have accepted his role in the nest, finally. Hehe, aye, it was Astrid he was thinking right then, though he also admires his father and did wish his father's approval to. But he meant Astrid right then so the Terror could see there was no real difference between dragons and humans.**


	65. Don't Think You Should Have Ate That

They approached the river with a great deal of caution. Hiccup remembered Toothless' reaction to the eel in his food that second day and that one was dead and smoked, ready for Vikings to eat. Hiccup did not want to know what would happen if the dragons came across a live eel.

A wet plop had them looking to the river. Hiccup frowned. The water moved slowly, calmly. Much like the Flightmare's river that split Berk's interior. This river's surface did not even ripple. They walked on. More wet plops had them stopping. At Hiccup's gesture, Sharpshot hopped off his back. Hiccup edged closer to the river. He peered down and gasped. More eels than Hiccup had ever seen swam near to the bottom, rooting into the nooks and crannies around them.

Hiccup lifted his shield, flipping the switch near his thumb. The center spike moved aside. Hiccup attached a grabble, hearing it click into the activator. He aimed at the river. His gaze spotted a solid red eel shifting through some plant growing in mud. Hiccup closed his eyes for a second, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. His eyes opened and on his second intake of air he tapped the button by his first finger on his exhale. The grapple shot out.

A conversation with Mulch about fishing and his shield, had Hiccup modifying some of his grapples. Instead of a three-pronged hook designed to wrap around its target and hold fast upon itself, this grapple had a razor-sharp duel point and hooked barb. The barb would catch into whatever it was thrown at and hold within flesh. Hiccup told Gobber he would never use this version except for fishing for himself and others. He still did not know why Gobber smiled softly and shook his head at that statement.

The barb stuck fast. The eel twitched. Thrashed. Hiccup went to step back as he began reeling the line in. His metal leg hit mud. His leg went out. He went towards the water. The shield got tossed another direction. He had the presence of mind to spin. His back hit water. The eels scattered. Hiccup shook himself. Looked up. One red eel, as long as his leg and as big around as his dad's wrist, stared down at him. A mouth full of teeth that looked like daggers opened. It lunged. Toothless appeared. The eel's head and much of its body disappeared into the Night Fury's mouth. Hiccup blinked but grabbed Toothless' flying rig. Toothless exploded from the water.

They stopped on the grass next to the river. Hiccup sat up, coughing water. He looked towards Toothless. His brother's throat spasmed and Hiccup heard a fear-filled whine. Hiccup shifted to his knees, reaching out for Toothless. The dragon backed away a step.

"Toothless," Hiccup began, getting to his feet and waking towards his brother. Toothless backed away again, shifting as if he was thinking of running off. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

To Hiccup's horror, Toothless' eyes became slits. His mouth opened and a blood red flame built in the dragon's throat. Before Hiccup could blink, black wings wrapped around him. He heard dragon fire. Moondust hissed. Sharpshot, tucked behind Hiccup's legs, jerked and whined. Heard thumping pawsteps as if something heavy ran away. Then silence.

The wings retreated. Toothless was gone. Smoke curled into the air from a large burn mark to the right of Hiccup, Sharpshot, and Moondust. Hiccup, panicked, spun in a circle, trying to find his brother. He spied paw prints, recognizing them as Toothless'. He went to run after Toothless. Moondust standing in his way stopped him.

"Move," Hiccup cried. "I have to find Toothless!"

Moondust jerked. Her sensing lobes flatten against her head. She whined.

[Alpha, Toothless is sick.]

"All the more reason to find him! Move!"

Moondust pawed the ground, hissing. Hiccup blinked, realizing that that thing within him did not rise to coat his words and add its power. He frowned. The thing within him purred, radiating a calmness. Moondust's sensing lobes lifted.

[Only a few dragons can safely eat eels. We Wind-shriekers aren't one of those dragons. Eels cause us to have strong and near uncontrollable breath attacks as well causing our ears to hear everything really loudly to the point it disorients us. Disorients us enough we can't tell who are what is around us. Everything becomes a threat to us then. Toothless cannot stop his attacks and he barely had the strength to aim away from you.]

Hiccup hissed. He wanted to go after his brother. He needed to go after his brother, yet he knew that it would destroy Toothless if his illness caused Hiccup harm.

"If we get him to throw up the eel, with that cure him?" he asked.

[Yes. But we must hurry. The longer it stays the worse his attacks will become. There are other dragons here. They will not take kindly to Toothless disrupting them.]

"We need to get to Healer's Island," Hiccup said, remembering a tea Gothi had taught him when she taught him to bandage wounds.

She made him swear to never use the tea unless he had to. It was powerful enough to make whoever took it throw up whatever was on their stomach. When asked why it existed, Gothi had written that she could not be everywhere at once and sometimes a Viking ate something they were not supposed to. The tea let trusted tribe members remove whatever the Viking ate, possibly saving that Viking's life. It also gave Gothi time to reach the afflicted Viking without ending up facing a tragedy instead of a simple illness. Hiccup remembered being honored she trusted him with that knowledge. Now he found himself more in the elder's debt than he ever thought possible.

"There are some plants that grow there that we can use to get the eel out of Toothless."

Moondust lowered her head, offering her back. Hiccup's insides jerked. He had ridden other dragons before, usually Stormfly. The first time Hiccup had been racing to free his best friend and tell his father the man should have listened to him. Any other time after that, especially after Gyda's return, Hiccup noted something within him, something that was not the power in his soul, seemed to resist the mere thought of mounting another dragon. That same resistance reared its head now. Hiccup inwardly growled and climbed onto Moondust's back. Whatever that was, he would not let it keep him from saving his brother's life.

"Sharpshot, follow Toothless but keep safe. We'll be back soon. Give us until the sun hits that tall peak," he said pointing to a tall mountain on the west side of the island.

If Hiccup's calculations were correct, the time for the sun to travel that distance would be enough for him and Moondust to get to Healer Island, find the tea's ingredients, make it, and then get back to Eel Island.

"When it does, start shooting into the sky. We'll find you."

Sharpshot squawked and took off. Hiccup prayed for both of his brothers before laying down and wrapping his arms around Moondust's neck. Her wings flared and soon they were airborne and banking back to Healer Island.

* * *

 **Prince: Well, they are on Eel Island so…there is a good chance they will meet a few dragons they have only ever heard of but never actually seen. Hehe, all things are changed, my friend. All things.**


	66. Alpha's Back

It quickly became a competition between Gyda and Astrid as to who would fill the basket the fastest. Each took turns and timed it by Sneaky counting. She gave her word that she was count fair, just like she judged Hiccup and Astrid's snow race fairly. Astrid let Gyda go first, citing, with a wink, that Gyda was the eldest This resulted in an already full basket of goat weed. Both ladies were certain that Gothi would not mind having two baskets. At least they hoped she would not.

Stormfly and Windwalker stayed out of the competition. They sat next to each other, reminding Gyda of a mated pair of turkeys she once saw at a children's petting/feeding zoo, and conversed in low chirps and chitters. Shadowfire took advantage of the moment by flopping onto his back and letting the sun warm his belly scales. The dragon had gotten spoiled by the fact many places in the Archipelago they went to had wide open areas he could use to lounge in the sun, since he tended to stretch wings, neck, and tail when he, as he put it, sunbathed. A word he had to explain to any who heard him call his activity that, which up to this point were mostly the Hoffersons. Hiccup, if he did not know about it from Astrid, had yet to question Shadowfire's tendency. Fishlegs had yet to ask about it either. Gyda was certain as soon as the lad finished his side project of counting all the dragons currently living upon Berk, and documenting who lived where, Fishlegs would be back around to question Shadow, Frost, and Pale more about their species. Gyda was also certain either Frost or Shadow would mention the sunbathing and that would open a whole other can of worms. Gyda was not actually looking forward to that. Somethings about her time she never understood and knew she would never be able explain to someone outside of her time.

It being Astrid's turn now, Gyda stood aside. This allowed her to see Shadowfire jerk and lift his head.

[Alpha's back,] he said. [Wait, that's Moondust he's riding.]

That caused multiple reactions. Astrid's gaze snapped skyward. The Nadders surged to their claws. Shadowfire rolled to his paws. Sneaky stopped counting and flew to Shadowfire's head.

[It's just Alpha and Moondust,] Sneaky said.

Gyda rushed to Shadowfire's side. She rooted into one of two bags sewn onto the leather straps that ran from front corners of his saddle, over his foreleg, connecting with the belly strap just under the patch of harden scales that kept his chest arrow-proof. She turned as Hiccup and Moondust landed. She handed him the small cast iron kettle she carried in that saddlebag. He took it frowning.

"I know what's wrong with Toothless," she said before Astrid had a chance to question him or he had a chance to ask her about the kettle. "You can use that to brew the concoction you need to heal him."

Hiccup looked down at the kettle then back up to Gyda. "The tale?"

"Aye."

"Anyone want to tell _me_ what's going on?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless accidently ate an eel and it's not agreeing with him," Hiccup said. "Moondust said I have to get him to throw it up before it gets worse."

Astrid frowned. "You can back to get buttercup tea," she said.

Hiccup titled his head.

"Gothi taught it to me too."

"Ah," Hiccup said before stepping forward and staring at Astrid. "Get the others back to Berk when they get their ingredients."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. Hiccup cupped her cheek with his hand. Gyda, though technically a human chaperone for them per Eydis' request, looked towards Shadowfire's saddle and began to fiddle with the straps. She kept her ears trained on them though. She would give them visual privacy, mostly because she knew Stormfly and Sneaky were watching them like hawks, but she would not neglect all of her duties to them. She did feel honored that both trusted her enough to act this way to each other. Kisses and hand holding aside, Hiccup and Astrid were a highly private couple and would not be this way if the other teens were present.

"You are my queen," she heard Hiccup whisper. "The dragons will obey you over Gobber. And I know I can trust the nest to you. You have never failed me."

Gyda wondered if Hiccup knew just what those words meant to Astrid. Gyda was not dumb, nor blind. She was also one of a two who Astrid trusted enough to speak to about problems she faced, the other being Eydis. Many a night after Astrid warmed up to Gyda, they had sat in Astrid's room speaking about various things. Just before Gyda's house was finished and she moved out, Astrid had confessed a fear that she would fail Hiccup again. This fear only got worse as the marriage contract was signed and witnessed.

"Don't go alone," Astrid whispered.

"I'll take Fishlegs and the Gronckles. Meatlug carries a net so Fish can bring back interesting rocks for Meatlug and Boulder. I can use it to trap Toothless and make him take the tea."

"Take Gyda with you, please."

Both of Gyda's eyebrows lifted.

"I would feel better if she went with you. She can make barriers."

Gyda heard Hiccup give a soft chuckle then the sound of him kissing Astrid. Gyda kept her focus upon Shadowfire's straps. She would intervene if she had to but she would still let them have the illusion of some privacy.

"Moondust," Hiccup said a few heartbeats later.

Gyda turned. If Hiccup was addressing the female Night Fury, then the moment between he and Astrid was over. Gyda found Hiccup looking at Moondust.

"Thank you for letting me ride your back but I think I'll ride on Shadowfire back to the island. I don't have a saddle to hold onto with you and I'm not using your sensing lobes to keep myself sitting. Is that okay?"

Moondust tilted her head. [Why are you asking if that is okay with me, Alpha? Your safety is paramount over all. If you feel unsafe on my back, don't get on my back, please.]

Hiccup sat the kettle down and placed both hand on either side of Moondust's head. "I don't want you to feel bad or that you've done something wrong because I'm riding Shadowfire back to Eel Island. It's nothing you've done."

Moondust cooed and nuzzled into Hiccup's chest. [I know, my alpha. I understand. Besides, with you not on my back, I would not worry about you if I need to act in order to contain Toothless or keep him safe from the other dragons on the island. Thank you for considering my feelings though, Alpha.]

Hiccup smiled and placed his cheek against the top of Moondust's bowed head. Then he stepped back and looked to Gyda. She in turn, tapped Shadowfire's foreleg. He lowered and shifted his leg out. Gyda then gestured for Hiccup to proceed her. Hiccup smiled, grabbed the kettle, and climbed up. Gyda climbed up after him. She attached the tether lines from her harness to the connecting hooks. Shadowfire stood. Gyda glanced down at Astrid and pointedly placed her hands upon Hiccup's shoulders. She caught both the slight frown Astrid gave and the small smile and nod of her head.

"We'll be back as soon as Toothless is better," Hiccup called down.

"Okay," Astrid said and Gyda could hear the tightness of her friend's voice.

"Moondust," Hiccup said, his head turning. "Go ahead and help Sharpshot keep an eye on Toothless."

Moondust bowed and was airborne and banked in the direction of Eel Island before Gyda took two breathes.

"Gyda?" Hiccup questioned.

"You tell him, Hiccup," Gyda replied. "You know my son will listen to you."

"Uh..okay. Go find Fishlegs and the Gronckles, Shadowfire.

[As you command, my alpha,] Shadowfire said before running to the edge of the cliff the meadow sat upon.

He dove off, flared his wings, caught an up-thrust of air, rose, then banked and head towards a rocky grassland in the middle of the island. Gyda hoped the Typhoomerang from the tale would be lenient to Toothless or that Moondust and Sharpshot could get to it and explain the situation in time. She knew Hiccup would blame himself if any harm came to his brother.

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, Hiccup will learn, but the thing within him did not rise to coat his words. It recognized that Moondust was not acting out of spite but acting in order to protect Hiccup. That should have raised at least one eyebrow, me thinks. ;)**


	67. Frost Will Not Believe This

**Eagle-eyed readers will note we are now at the same amount of chapters as Two Worlds: One Family. Hehe, quess what, we are still not done with this book. So despite my hopes at the begining, the characters wanted this one to be longer. Also the Dramatis Personae will be updated with a new dragon name for known species.**

* * *

Getting to Fishlegs and the Gronckles proved easy. Rock blossoms grew in crevices along cliff faces so they found him at the bottom of the cliff Astrid and Gyda were on. Getting Fishlegs calm when he heard about Toothless proved a bit trickier. Fishlegs had come a long way since the Red Death battle and his love of dragons rivaled Hiccup's. Getting Fishlegs to stay put with Gyda while Hiccup borrowed Shadowfire to go get the tea's ingredients proved harder. Fishlegs, naturally curious, wanted to know everything. It actually took Gyda telling Fishlegs about Shadowfire's tendency to sunbathe to give Hiccup the chance to slip away.

That Fishlegs did not know about the tea meant Gothi had not trusted him with it. Hiccup was loathed to hurt his friend's feelings over it but Gothi had sworn him to secrecy over what went into the tea and how it was prepared. It was better to distract him with a dragon's favorite habit that he could put into the new Book of Dragons. Hiccup would later ask Gothi if Fishlegs could learn the tea's recipe.

Shadowfire's wings beat, driving them through a low flying cloud. Hiccup frowned. Riding upon the big dragon made Hiccup confused and thrilled at the same time. When he went to mount Moondust, something within him heavily resisted the action. Hiccup felt that resistance again with Shadowfire, but not to the same level. Instead of his soul planting its feet and leaning back like a yak against a lead when it did not want to go forward, whatever this was only seemed to grumble like Toothless when Hiccup had to wake him from a nap upon leaving smithy after a time of working with Gobber. Hiccup wondered if the Changewing elder would know what this was. She had already promised to find out what coated his words with power to make the nest dragons freeze. Hiccup resolved to ask Gyda as well. The future had to know more of dragon/rider bond. His father did not want to know the path the tribe walked but this was different than that.

It was also vastly different riding a dragon built just for power rather than power, speed, and agility. Toothless was the fastest dragon known to the Vikings and could perform tricks in the air that caused Hookfang to once exclaim his tail would tie in a knot if he tried the same trick. Toothless was also powerful, but his power lay in the accuracy of his shot and the fact that his flame seemed to denotate rather than just burn. His fire was deadly when Toothless dove and fired at the same time. The Red Death found that out, though her hide only caused her to tumble over instead of burn. Shadowfire's power came from the fact his wings were large enough he plowed through the air and clouds. Riding Shadowire right then, Hiccup realized why Gyda had Meatlug fly behind him that first day. Nothing less than a tornado could stop Shadowfire.

At Hiccup's tap upon his neck, Shadowfire banked and dove to land on a large enough ledge near to the top of tallest mountain on the island. The dragon lowered to his belly and shifted his leg out. Hiccup dismounted, careful not to put all his weight upon his metal leg. He did not want to hurt Shadowfire. He then moved over to a clump of mountain buttercup, the main ingredient and the last one had to get from the island. He could get the last two ingredients when he got back to Eel Island. The tea had to be served hot so he would brew it there with a mix of ocean water and the water from his capped water jar when they had Toothless contained.

[Frost will not believe this,] Shadowfire said as Hiccup used his dagger to cut several of the yellow blooms off the small shrub.

Hiccup frowned. He placed the petals with the other ingredients he had collected and folded the piece of leather, securing it with a strand of sinew. Why the ingredients had to be placed in such a crudely made, and smelly, pouch was something Hiccup knew he would never understand, but Gothi insisted. Once the wrap was secure, he turned to Shadowfire.

"I thought you and Frost knew everything your mother did about us. Why would Frost be surprised by Toothless' illness?"

Shadowfire shook his head like a human answering in a negative. [Not that, my alpha. Though with the changes between what we know and what has happened, we all thought this would not occur. Frost would not believe you rode upon my back.]

Hiccup climbed into the saddle. Shadowfire stood. The dragon moved to the edge of the ledge and dove. It was not until they were in the air and level did Hiccup question Shadowfire's statement.

"Why would me riding you be so surprising to Frost?"

[You and Toothless were Mom's favorite characters from the tale we knew. Frost's favorite was just you, Alpha. When your gods approached Mother, Frost was torn between going through the mate-hood ceremony or postponing it enough that he could meet you. Mother and the one you call Loki convinced him to go ahead because the arrangements would take time.]

"You met Loki?" Hiccup asked, his eyes wide.

[Aye, we all were in the room when your gods asked Mom to be their messenger.]

"Who else was there?"

[The one you call Thor and the mate of Loki.]

"Any others?"

[If they were, I did not see or smell them.]

"Your mother never told us who she met. I thought it was all of them or at least Odin, the All-Father."

[Loki said that Odin was busy when Mom asked if he would be joining.]

"Ah. So, do you know why your mother doesn't believe in the gods if she's met them?"

[I don't. It never bothered Frost and I what Mother believed. Though dragons take guidance from Elders and our ancestors, we never made Mom believe what we do. I think she believes different, but it doesn't matter. She's still my mother. You believe different, but you are still my alpha.]

Hiccup chuckled. "You hold a lot more wisdom than you show, Shadowfire."

Shadowfire chuckled. [I'm like an onion. I have layers.]

Hiccup blinked. "I get the feeling that was something I should know but because I'm not from your time I don't."

Shadowfire laughed before circling around and heading down towards his mother, Fishlegs, and the Gronckles.

[Yes, my alpha, it is,] he said before his paws touched dirt.

* * *

They reached Eel Island soon after. It took longer than with the Night Furies because Meatlug and Boulder were both slower dragons, but they still made it to the island just as the sun reached the mountain Hiccup told Sharpshot to look for.

It was not Shaprshot's flame they saw that clued them to where Toothless was. A bright red ball of fire detonated against a rock wall at the bottom of the mountain. Hiccup spied Moondust hovering in the air above the clearing at the base of the wall. She faced off against a green dragon Hiccup had only saw pictures of in the old Book of Dragons and one Bork had not named or given much details upon.

"What is that?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

[A Fire-spiraler,] Meatlug answered. [It spits fire then spins at a high rate of speed. That causes its fire to become claw-like extension beyond its body. It can make for beautiful marks on the ground as well.]

"We have to get over there," Hiccup exclaimed. "That thing looks like it's mad."

[Fire-spiralers do not like to be disturbed,] Meatlug said. [Toothless' illness certainly qualifies as a disturbance.]

"Fish, you, Meatlug, and Boulder go help Moondust keep that thing away," Hiccup ordered. "Shadowfire, we're going after Toothless."

"Me, Meatlug, Boulder, and Moondust against something that big that spins while spitting fire?" Fishlegs asked. "Does that seem fair?"

"No," Hiccup said, staring at his friend and grinning. "That dragon doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

 **Prince: Yep. Gyda and Astrid have become close and Astrid trusts her with a lot. Glad you liked the description of their relationship.**

 **Kirika: Hey, welcome back. Hehe, yep, we are at Eel Effect.**


	68. You Always Keep Me Safe

**And we offically have more chapters than _Two Worlds: One Family_ and we haven't even got to the good part yet. Anyone ready for a long ride? It's looking it it will be. **

* * *

"Shadowfire, fly low over Toothless," Hiccup said.

Shadowfire curled his neck so he could look back at Hiccup. To Hiccup's surprise the dragon cackled. Shadowfire closed his wings. They dropped. Hiccup's belly raced to his mouth. Shadowfire flared his wings. Flapped them hard. Fought to stay level. He flew forward. They were within jumping distance above Toothless. Hiccup grunted but jumped off. He felt the wind as Shadowfire switched to a hover and repeatedly beat his wings. Toothless, also caught, tucked his head down. Hiccup mounted his dragon, locking his leg into the petal. Shadowfire's wings flapped but the big dragon rose. The wind eased. Toothless jerked. Shot skyward. Hiccup fought to clip the tether lines. They clicked just as Toothless began to barrel roll.

"I'm not going anywhere, Toothless," Hiccup stated, and he felt the thing within his soul rise to coat his words.

He frowned. This thing seemed to have twin minds about what it wanted to do and when it wanted to do it. Toothless whined. A blood red fireball shot from his mouth. Shadowfire, flying beside them, deflected it with a wing. The bigger dragon then rose above them.

[Lay against his back, Alpha!]

Hiccup did not hesitate. He hugged Toothless' neck. Shadowfire dropped. Toothless, no match for Shadowfire's weight dropped too. Hiccup saw Shadowfire's claws grip Toothless. Toothless thrashed but Shadowfire held on. Toothless' wings beat against Shadowfire. Shadowfire held on. More blood red fireballs erupted from Toothless' mouth. Shadowfire held on.

"Take him to the beach!" Hiccup yelled up.

Shadowfire banked. Toothless fought but in his weaken state could not break free. Hiccup kept the tailfin shifting as needed, not even thinking of its movements. Shadowfire dove. Toothless, still held in the dragons's grip could not go anywhere.

[Alpha, I will drop him, Dismount once he's down, please.]

Hiccup grunted. Shadowfire dropped Toothless. Hiccup dismounted. Toothless tried to run. Shadowfire landed over him, paws to either side of Toothless' head and tail. Toothless whipped his tail. Shadowfire grunted but did not move. Toothless beat his wings. Shadowfire waited until Toothless' head lifted. He shifted his front paws under Toothless' chin. Hiccup saw the dragon shift his weight to his back legs. His forelegs forced Toothless' head higher. Shadowfire's shifted to stretch out behind him. Toothless' mouth opened. Gyda, out of the saddle and hanging onto the side, held a cloth in front of Toothless' nose. Hiccup blinked as Toothless slump, his eyes closed. Shadowfire kept one paw under Toothless' chin. He straightened the other. Lowered his front half to the ground and placed a snoring Toothless upon the sand. Hiccup looked up at Gyda, eyebrow lifted.

"Something Nana taught me," she said, holding up the cloth. "It's a scent that knocks out dragons."

"And what Shadowfire did?"

[Something Uncle Ombra taught me,] Shadowfire said. [He said I would need to know it one day.]

"Hiccup," Gyda began, "that won't keep him asleep long."

Hiccup jerked. "Right."

He hurried to brew the tea, using heat from a fire courtesy of Shadowfire. Just as the tea was done, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Boulder, Moondust, and a red colored Fire-spiraler landed. Hiccup blinked when three dragons that looked like miniature, if different colored, versions of the big one hopped off the Fire-spiraler's wing. The bigger one lowered its head, staring at Hiccup, Toothless, Shadowfire, and Gyda. It curled its neck to face Fishlegs.

[He is your alpha?] the dragon asked, its voice female.

"Yes," Fishlegs answered.

[You said the Wind-shrieker was sick. It looks like it's sleeping.]

[Toothless ate half of a red eel in order to save his brother's life,] Moondust stated, staring at the dragon.

[You said that,] the Fire-spiraler said. [But I see no evidence that the Wind-shrieker is sick and I fail to see why he would save the dragon whose species' name I do not know. Or why humans would bow to a dragon and call them alpha. I stopped my brother from hurting you based on your tales. Give me straight and honest answers or I will let him run you all off.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. He stood, feeling the thing within him rise as well. "Toothless is sick. He did eat a bloodbane eel to keep it from killing me. They are telling you the truth."

The Fire-spiraler's head jerked and zeroed upon Hiccup. The smaller versions chirped and stood still, staring at Hiccup as well. The bigger one's eyes narrowed.

[Your voice holds a power I have not heard of being used in a long time.]

Hiccup blinked but heard Toothless hiss. He jerked. Spun. Toothless stared at him, teeth bared. Shadowfire lowered his belly. Toothless, still trapped under the dragon, only screeched. Hiccup grabbed his water jar, dumped it, and scooped up some of the tea. He hissed as heat licked the fingers of his right hand. He ignored it. Toothless' mouth opened. Blood red flames built in his throat. Hiccup upended the jar. Toothless moaned, hissed. His head lifted, trying to get away from the jar. Shadowfire' forelegs gripped Toothless' head again. He shifted back, holding Toothless in the same position as earlier.

"Rub his throat, Alpha," Gyda called. "Make him swallow it."

Hiccup ran his hand in soothing but downward manner along Toothless' throat. He felt the twinges as Toothless swallowed the tea. Toothless whined. Hissed. Growled. His tail thrashed against Shadowfire's back legs. Hiccup's heart twisted upon itself. Shadowfire still kept Toothless' head back. Long moments later, Toothless jerked. He pawed the sand. His throat and belly began spasming. Shadowfire released him. Grabbed the back of Hiccup's tunic with his teeth, reminding Hiccup of the Fireworm's cave. Hiccup jerked when Shadowfire lifted him off the ground just as Toothless threw up. Hiccup grimaced then he tapped Shadowfire's jaw. He had to be beside his brother. He had to comfort his brother. Shadowfire lowered him to Toothless' right side. The dragon shifted back to give Hiccup the room. Hiccup fell upon the back of his brother's neck.

"It's okay, Toothless," Hiccup said, rubbing his brother's neck and the top of Toothless' head. "It's okay. Just get it all out. You'll feel better afterwards."

The last thing Toothless threw up was the eel. Hiccup heard the Fire-spiraler hum. Heard the smaller Fire-spiralers chitter and chirp. He ignored them. He could feel his brother's tense muscles loosen. He hugged his brother's neck. Toothless whined and tried to pull away. Hiccup tightened his hold.

[It smells,]

Hiccup heard the whisper and he wept at the roughness of Toothless' voice.

[Alpha, please release him,] Shadowfire said. [I will carry him to the grass behind you so he can rest.]

Hiccup, reluctant, stepped back.

[Alpha,] Moondust began, [Shadowfire can't rise with you standing right there.]

Hiccup did not want to leave his brother's side, but he knew he had to. He turned and slowly crossed the sand. Moondust stepped forward, offering her back, just like Toothless, when he stumbled. Hiccup smiled at her. She walked beside him and though he stared ahead, his focus remained behind. He felt wind and heard wings flapping.

True to his words, Shadowfire gently placed Toothless on the grass before rising into the air and gliding away far enough that his wings did not buffer anyone as Hiccup and the others rushed to Toothless' side.

Hiccup fell beside his brother's left side as Toothless flopped onto his belly. He frowned when Toothless flinched. Hiccup shifted closer, laying against the side of his brother's neck. His frown grew when Toothless allowed the action but shifted to look away.

"Toothless?"

[I almost killed you, my alpha,] Toothless whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, bud. You would never hurt me. I know that. You were sick. You actually saved my life by eating that eel."

Hiccup laid his left cheek against Toothless.

"You always keep me safe, brother."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, Fishlegs is braver than he looks, but one has to coax it out of him at times. Hiccup's confidence in him worked this time.**


	69. Just Being You

[How did this come to be?] the Fire-spiraler asked. [Why does a Wind-shrieker eat what his body cannot handle in order to save a human? How does that human end up being called an alpha and hold the loyalty he does?]

"Hiccup," Fishlegs said, "I'll explain everything to her. You can stay with Toothless."

"Thank you, Fishlegs."

Fishlegs looked up the Fire-spiraler. "Will you come with me down to the beach and I'll explain? Toothless will need to recover from all of that and he will probably feel better if a dragon not of the nest isn't so close."

The Fire-spiraler blinked but tipped her head. [Lead the way, human who speaks in one breath. Fledglings, do not bother the Wind-shrieker.]

The three small dragons chittered. Hiccup glanced at them but turned when Sharpshot landed, out of breath. The Terror looked at Toothless then to Hiccup. Hiccup held out his right arm. Sharpshot jumped onto Hiccup's knee. He crawled over to Hiccup's left leg, tucked against the side of Toothless' neck. He then curled up against Toothless' neck. Hiccup heard him begin to purr. Toothless curled his head so that his cheek rested against Hiccup's bent left knee. Hiccup laid against his brother' neck. His left hand ran soothing circles over Toothless' back near to the sensing lobes. Toothless cooed.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Moondust watching the scene. Hiccup held out his right hand. She had done much to help in all of this. She did not deserve to sit to the side and just watch. Hiccup wanted her to know she was welcome to join in. He had a feeling that she would be flock in time anyways.

Moondust padded closer. To Hiccup's surprise, she nosed at his right hand until she got his fingers next to her mouth and proceeded to lick them. Hiccup frowned then hissed and grunted. Sharpshot lifted his head. Hiccup heard his brother's sharp chitter. Shadowfire answered him with a soft but amused sounding warble. Sharpshot's gaze shifted to Hiccup.

[You stuck your hand into the hot, smelly water you gave Toothless?] Sharspshot asked.

"Just my fingertips," Hiccup said, grimacing as Moondust continued to lick the burned areas.

Hiccup saw Sharpshot roll his eyes before lowering his head back against Toothless' neck.

[Serves you right that she's not being very gentle then.]

Hiccup chuckled. "I love you too, brother."

Sharpshot merely cut his eyes at Hiccup before purring once more. Toothless cooed again. As soon as Moondust finished cleaning Hiccup's fingers she walked away, heading towards a stream near to some rock outcroppings. Hiccup watched her, confused. She skirted around the rocks but did not come out the other side.

[Your fingers had remnants of that tea you gave Toothless,] Shadowfire said softly. [She will be back when she gets all of it out of her mouth.]

Hiccup looked up, finding Shadowfire gazing down at them from behind Toothless' curled head. Hiccup blinked, noting someone was missing.

"Where's your mother?" he asked, looking around.

[She's cleaning up and making sure the Fire-spiraler's fledglings don't get into the tea or get ahold of that eel Toothless ate.]

"Oh." Hiccup stared up at Shadowfire. "Thank you for carrying me all over to get those ingredients."

Shadowfire smiled, lowered his head, and nuzzled into Hiccup's hair.

[Anytime, my alpha.]

"Your uncle really taught you how to contain and hold a dragon like that?" Hiccup asked.

Shadowfire lifted his nose and shifted so his head was low enough he could stare at Hiccup.

[He said it was a skill passed down through his ancestors and that I would need to know it. He taught me the same time he taught his son.]

"He had kids?"

[One. My aunt died not long after the hatchling became a fledgling.]

Hiccup frowned. "Where is he now?"

[He bonded with a human and left the nest long before your gods visited Mother.]

"Won't he wonder what happened to you all?" Hiccup asked.

Shadowfire sighed. [He did not take his father's death well. It is likely he does not even know Mother had to leave. I know not what he will do when he finds out the truth of the situation, though.]

Hiccup sighed. "I wish there was a way to let him know you all are safe. He's probably really worried."

[Mother left a message with some Tiny-fangs that lived near the nest. If they see him, they promised to let him know what happened. That is why I said I do not know what he will do when he learns the truth, both of the nest and of what happened to us. He may have not left on nice terms, but he still was raised alongside myself and Frostfire. He is still flock.]

Hiccup lifted his left hand and rubbed the top of Shadowfire's muzzle. "I'm sorry you all had to leave him behind. That you all had to leave everything behind. If I could, I would speak to that noble for you and your mother. I would make sure he never bothered you all again."

Shadowfire cooed. [And you wonder why we call you Alpha,] he said then winked.

[I get the feeling he will forever wonder that,] Moondust said as she returned looking a bit queasy but otherwise fine.

[I suspect you are right,] Shadowfire said, lifting his head.

Hiccup snorted at them but held his right hand out again, inviting Moondust to come closer once more. She moved over and laid down next to, but not touching him. Hiccup reached out and gently scratched her just behind her sensing lobe. Moondust cooed and leaned into his fingers. Hiccup smiled and moved his hand around to the back of her neck. She leaned into his touch more. She yelped when she found herself almost laying on Hiccup.

[Sorry, alpha,] she said shifting away.

"Moondust, you can lay against me if you want. I don't mind."

Moondust hummed. She shifted so that she laid down against Hiccup's right leg, conveniently placing her head near to Toothless'. Hiccup smiled but only petted both Night Furies. He did hear Sharpshot give a soft snort though and caught the grin the Terror gave. Hiccup winked in return. Toothless' eyes narrowed. Hiccup returned the look with a lifted eyebrow. Toothless looked skyward then closed his eyes. Hiccup and Sharpshot grinned.

Fishlegs and the Gronckles returned with the Fire-spiraler. Hiccup blinked when the dragon lowered her head to stare him in the eyes. The dragon said nothing, just tilted her head.

[I never thought this day would come. We had begun to believe the ancestor's tale a mere story to entertain and not to actually teach or be something to look forward to.]

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup said.

The dragon blinked. [You do not know?] she asked. [But you hold the voice of the ancient alphas. You hold the loyalty of a multitude of dragons that you freed from a monster.]

Hiccup frowned. "I don't know what makes my voice sound like that. The dragons.. they named me alpha. I still don't know why."

[You earned that title, brother,] Toothless whispered, opening his eyes. [You killed that monster. You freed those under her command and let them live in your nest.]

"Shh," Hiccup said, laying his cheek against Toothless again. "Just rest, brother. Get your strength back."

Toothless grunted. [No, brother. I must say this. I know of the tale she speaks of. My former nest told the same tale. I know how you will react to that tale and I want you to understand the power your voice holds had nothing to do with us naming you alpha. We all knew of the power within you. We felt it before it made itself known to you. When you touched my nose, brother, I could feel it purring, reassuring me that things were okay.]

Toothless paused, taking several deep breaths. Sharpshot lifted his head.

[I felt it too, brother. Back when I sat in your lap in Elder Gyda's den. I could feel the purr. I could hear the purr.]

[I felt and heard it both in Elder Gyda's den and later in the training den before you killed that monster,] Meatlug said.

[I felt and heard it in Elder Gyda's den,] Boulder added.

[I heard it in your voice when the Tail-stingers attacked the nest,] Moondust said. [I felt it when you offered your paw and I chose to place my muzzle into it.]

Hiccup blinked, then frowned.

[Don't brother,] Toothless said. [Don't think that it forced us to bow to you. It did not. It never forces us to do anything we are not willing to do.]

"But..but it stops you.. freezes you.."

[Because we are willing to submit to you, brother. Those of that nest were forced due to fear of being eaten to submit to that monster. With you, we chose of our own free will to bow to your authority.] Toothless stared at Hiccup as if willing him to listen and believe. [Only you would knock a dragon from the sky and then create a tail for him to fly again. Only you would care enough to learn how to work with dragons instead of just killing them. Only you would forgive so many dragons and find them dens on the very island they constantly raided. Only you would give us the choice to touch you or not. Only you would worry over our safety and happiness. No human has ever, to my knowledge, done anything you have done, brother. And for those from that nest, no alpha or queen has either. You earned our loyalty and our love by just being you.] Toothless paused and gave Hiccup his gummy smile. [And you will always have both, my brother and my alpha.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Well, he has Meatlug and Boulder to help him with that. Plus all the dragons in the nest who are starting to see him as an elder-in-training.**


	70. Before And After

"Where ye be headin'?" Gobber asked.

Stoick had no more been ordered to the Great Hall by Gothi and Hiccup and his friends no more than an hour out to get the remedy's ingredients. Gobber would have thought the Shivering Shores helmsman, whom he knew as the Shores' heir, and Padrig would have better respect than to sneak off while most of the tribe was sick. Seeing as they were readying the boat they came in on, it did not seem so. Steinar looked up. Gobber, with Mulch and Bucket beside him, just stared. Steinar sighed.

"Hiccup be headin' ta Healer Island," Steinar whispered. "If I know da other tribes, they also be headin' dere. I dunna like dey all be dere together. Not 'fore spring."

Gobber grunted. He knew about the Thing. Everyone on Berk knew about it. As soon as they were able after Snoggletogg, they were going to build some longhouses and places for those coming to stay in. Stoick had also confided in Gobber the reason why the tribes were all so on fire for meeting. A silly reason to Gobber. As if Hiccup would order any dragon to raid another. Boy lacked that viciousness Vikings seemed to love to show. Good thing too. The Archipelago would not survive a bloodthirsty Hiccup.

"So why ye be readyin' dat boat?" Gobber asked, eyes narrowing.

"We be thinkin' some might take 'vantage of young Hiccup," Steinar said. "Boy don't need dat while gettin' dem ingredients. We goin' to make sure dey all play fair."

Gobber frowned. Stoick had said Steinar knew the truth so Steinar's comment could ring true. It was Padrig that threw everything off for Gobber. Padrig did not know the truth. He still thought the dragons be animals. The dragons, for their part, seemed to all know of the man's stupid move in the Great Hall and the fact he did not understand the Common Tongue. Anytime he walked by one, they always had a mocking comment to give. Gobber tended to find the comments amusing though he knew if Hiccup heard them, he would reprimand the dragons and they would stop.

"I be no friend o'dragons," Padrig said when Gobber stared at him, "but I know soldiers and I know when dey be used by someone wiv no honor in deir bones. Dat boy's story showed me dem dragons act due ta fear o'death. Ain't no reason ta hate someone wot be a slave n'ordered ta act like dat. I also know loyalty. Dem dragons, animals they be, be loyal ta ye all. Dey be loyal to dat boy. He dunna need some fool like I was ta be provokin' dem dragons 'n startin' 'nother war."

Gobber hummed then nodded his head. Some in the tribe might think he was slow or dim-witted due to always finding a bit of humor in any situation. All were wrong, else Stoick before the war, and both Stoick and Hiccup after the war would not trust the tribe or the island to him. Gobber could see that Steinar truly did not want Hiccup bothered and Padrig did realize some of the truth about dragons. Both men were also correct. Other tribes and their elders would be heading to Healer Island, especially since Johann had said he had warned every tribe he visited about the eel pox. All it took was one idiot to have them dragons with Hiccup react in order to protect him.

"Go," Gobber said, hoping a chief's heir and one of his general would prevent a stupid Viking from acting recklessly.

He did not have high hopes due to knowing Vikings and their stubbornness, but he also knew Hiccup and his crazy ability to pull miracles out of thin air. If anyone could aid those to in preventing a war, Gobber would place his gold on Hiccup.

Steinar and Padrig tipped their heads before shoving off.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the dragons as Toothless finished speaking.

"It doesn't bother any of you that this thing in my soul has the power to freeze you?" he asked.

The nest dragons stared back and in one voice answered him.

[No, Alpha.]

Hiccup blinked.

[We rejoice in this, brother,] Toothless said. [You are finding your roar. All nest leaders have a roar. You should hear my father's.]

"But…"

Toothless nuzzled against Hiccup's knee. [Brother, the power you hold is something we welcome. Please, don't fear it any longer.]

Hiccup sighed. He would still worry over it until he knew what it was and how it came to be, but everyone who spoke to him about it did not seem scared or put off. They all seemed welcoming and wanting it to continue. They trusted him. It was time to show he trust them. He stared down at Toothless and smiled. Toothless returned it.

"Alpha?" Gyda said, moving around her son's bulk. "Would you like myself and Shadowfire to take the last ingredient back so Gothi can fix the medicine?"

Hiccup looked up and frowned. "Just you and him?" he asked.

The trek was far, half a day by boat, half that by dragon, and they were in an area where other tribes were known to visit since Healer Island belonged to all the tribes. Hiccup knew Astrid and the others had safety in numbers but Gyda and her son would be alone and not all that familiar with the waters or the symbols on ship sails.

Gyda smiled and gestured to Fishlegs. "I think he would enjoy speaking to the Typhoomerangs."

"The what now?" Fishlegs asked.

That had Gyda chuckling as she held her hand up and pointed to the Fire-spiralers.

"The human name for Fire-spiralers is Typhommerang."

[Who named our kind that?] the female one asked.

"A young man who loves dragons," Gyda answered.

Only because of where he sat did Hiccup see Shadowfire cut his eyes towards Fishlegs, answering who the young man was for Hiccup. Hiccup could see that Fish loved dragons and would jump at a chance to name a new species but for the life of him he could not understand why Fish would have chosen Typhoomerang.

[Why that name?]

"Your spinning while on fire reminded him a of typhoon, a storm that can grow large and spin rapidly. If seen from above the close, it closely resembles the mark your kind leaves upon the ground."

[Why would humans wish to go that high?] the male one asked.

Gyda placed her hand upon Shadowfire's leg and chuckled. "Because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world got a whole lot bigger."

Shadowfire snorted. [Cute, Mom.]

"Couldn't resist, son."

Hiccup blinked, realizing the line came from Gyda's time and since it was about Vikings and dragons it was likely one of the Berk Vikings had said it in the tale she and her family knew. He agreed with that unknown Viking. The world did get bigger now that they could fly and Hiccup did want to explore it. Though he also wanted to remain on Berk and learn his tribe and his place there now that they wanted him.

[The human that speaks in one breathe said the female is your mother,] the female Typhoomerang, as Hiccup now would think of them as it seemed easier to remember than Fire-spiraler, said. [I didn't believe him.]

Shadowfire lifted his head. His neck was long enough that he could stare the female in the eyes so long as she curled her neck half over.

[She saved my egg from poachers who killed my blood parents. She was the first one I saw upon hatching. She raised me. She is my mother.]

The female blinked. Her gaze shifted to her fledglings that seemed to be chasing Moondust's moving tail. Hiccup smiled, realizing the female Night Fury was doing that on purpose to keep the young ones entertained and scratched her head as thanks. Moondust cooed. The female Typhoomerang hummed.

[I had planned to take my young for a flight soon,] she began. [They will need to know where it is safe to go and where to avoid.] Her gaze fell upon Hiccup. [You and your nest intrigue me. Would you permit myself and my young to visit one day and learn more?]

* * *

 **Literaly Nobody: Hi again. Hehe, Valka will appear. When I cannot say as that will be a spoiler but she will show up. If you'll remember she and Shadowfire wondered if sending a Terror after Hiccup made the air mail thing a reality to Valka would be a way to get around Stoick not wanting the future being told. Well… there is a certain Terror who has to prove himself and is tasked with finding a certain young Zippleback's missing flock. A Zippleback that has stated her nest has a human living in it. Merry Christmas to you as well.**


	71. That May Have To Wait

Having laid against his brother while the female talked, Hiccup merely shifted so that he could look up at the Typhoomerang. He smiled.

"Sure. I don't mind visitors so long as they aren't trying to take over."

The Typhoomerang tilted her head. [You have had visitors that tried?]

"Some Tail-stingers," Hiccup replied. "A nest of Illusion-scales we are allied to said that same group has tried to invade their nest several times before. They aided us in fending them off."

[You are allied with Illusion-scales?]

[Them and at least one pod of Scaulding-spitters,] Shadowfire said chuckling. [Probably two when that female finds hers and tells them of the human run nest that saved her life.]

[I am surprised your alpha did not reprimand you for answering for him.]

Hiccup's head lifted. His eyes narrowed and the thing within him rose at the tone in the female's voice.

"I don't have to be the one to answer everything," he said. "I trust them. They know they are free to speak their minds. They let me talk when the need arises anyways."

The female dragon blinked. [A human that knows what honor and humility means. I never thought I would see the day.]

Hiccup frowned.

[I meant no ill by that statement, young alpha. I simply have never met a human like you before. Most humans I have met have tried to kill me.]

"It has been three hundred years since that monster first sent a raiding flock and started that war," Fishlegs said. "I will take time, much time, for the peace our alpha brought about to become the norm."

[You speak wisdom even if you do speak in one breath.]

Fishlegs rubbed the back of his neck then tapped two fingers from either hand against each other. "They other dragons seem to think I'm an elder-in-training."

[That would explain the one breath thing.]

Hiccup chuckled as Fishlegs grunted. Hiccup turned to Gyda, remembering she had asked him a question.

"Go ahead and take the eel back. Tell Astrid we'll be home soon."

Shadowfire backed away and bowed, wings spread. Gyda bowed at the waist then turned and climbed into the saddle. Hiccup noted she carried the kettle and saw the bitten end of the eel Toothless threw up dangling over the side. He nodded. Let that thing serve a purpose instead of making his brother sick. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he turned to the Typhoomerang as Shadowfire ran down the beach and took off.

"You said the green one was your brother?" Hiccup asked the Typhoomerang.

[Yes. Your brother's illness interrupted his nap.]

"Is he still nearby? I need to speak to him if I may."

The female titled her head for a long moment then lifted it and gave a resonating trill. One from behind the trees near the rock outcropping Moondust went to answered her. The green dragon Moondust and Sharpshot faced off against rose over the trees. He glided over, settling to the right of Moondust. The fledgling, still playing with Moondust's sliding tail, chittered at him then returned to their game.

[I see you have stopped spitting red fire everywhere, young Wind-shrieker,] the male said.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed but the female Typhoomerang's glare caused the male to bow his head.

[Be nice brother,] the female said. [He ate a large water worm in order to save his brother and his alpha.]

The male lifted his head and blinked. [I'm guessing the alpha was the bigger dragon that just flew away. I have never seen dragons bow to a Tiny-fang or a Rock-biter and the other two here are females.]

The female Typhoomerang hissed. [I know your hearing is better than that and I know you were close enough to hear the young human speak with the voice of the Ancients.'

[I thought it a trick of the wind. No human can be an Alpha.]

[It was not a trick and he is an Alpha. I heard the power in his voice. I felt it's call.]

Hiccup frowned. He turned to Meatlug, standing with Fishlegs and Boulder next to Toothless' tail.

"I thought only nest dragons were affected by this."

[All dragons will hear the call of an Alpha in their souls,] Meatlug answered. [Only those who have submitted to your authority will respond. Others can choose not to.]

Moondust lifted her head and placed her chin on Hiccup's knee. He shifted to look down at her.

[Remember, Alpha?] she asked. [Myself, Toothless' blood brother, and sister-in-law all heard your call but none of us felt compelled to respond.]

"Yes," Hiccup said. "I heard you. I was listening… it's just learning my voice made dragons freeze…"

His voice trailed off. Moondust cooed and nuzzled against him.

[I understand, my alpha,] she said softly. [You had a lot on your mind. It's normal some words got lost to the winds.]

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't want anyone to feel like I'm not listening to them. That I'm not hearing them." He sighed and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I know what that feels like."

[Hmm, a human with compassion,] the male Typhoomerang said. [Can such a thing be?]

Hiccup jerked, reminded of why he asked to speak to the male.

"I'm sorry," he began, looking up at the dragon. "When I saw you facing off against Moondust and Sharpshot I called you a thing. I thought of you as a thing. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

The male blinked. [You are not human. I don't know what you are, but you are not human. No human would ever apologize for speaking bad about a dragon. For thinking bad about a dragon.]

"Maybe not before, during the war," Hiccup said, nose scrunching up. "But now… the humans of my nest, with a few exceptions, will. We know the truth about dragons and the true cause of the war."

The male tilted his head then chuckled. [You are forgiven, young alpha who acts like a dragon and speaks with voices of the past.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said, smiling.

[So why were you here to be attacked by a water worm?] the male asked.

"Humans back home are sick and a bloodbane eel is the final ingredient our version of a dragon elder needs in order to make the remedy. I was fishing one out when I slipped into the river. Toothless bit the eel when it lunged at me. He swallowed it when we crashed onto the bank."

The female Typhoomerang looked to Fishlegs. [If he is an elder-in-training why did the human female and her son fly the water worm back?]

"Hiccup is promised to another female," Fishlegs answered. "Some in the nest do not know dragons can talk and have a culture of their own. Nor do they know that Toothless and Sharpshot are Hiccup's chaperones. They don't know he is the alpha of the nest according to the dragons. They believe he is merely the son of the chief, uh, our version of a flock leader. Were Gyda to remain and I fly the eel back, they could question things and since one does not like Hiccup, might spread tales that he is dishonoring his intended."

"And her parents have placed a lot of trust in me," Hiccup added. "I will not abuse that."

[Again, you show honor I had not seen humans show,] the male Typhoomerang said. [The ancestors truly blessed us with your hatching.]

Hiccup coughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Lorekeeper said pretty much the same thing."

[You have said titles like Moondust, Sharpshot, Toothless and now Lorekeeper,] the female said. [Young alpha, I am curious, what do they mean?]

[That may have to wait,] the male suddenly said, staring down to the beach and the ocean beyond. [A human water den just threw its long metal claw into the water.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Merry Christmas to you as well. And yep, Hiccup does need to learn both how to use his power and what it truly is and how it came to be.**

 **Guest: Hehe, the authoress couldn't resist adding that line and the situation so called for it. Yep, Steinar and Padrig have already headed out. If wasn't clear with Gobber's POV they left an hour after Hiccup and the other Riders left.**


	72. A Split View

Hiccup shifted so he could stare over Toothless. He pulled his spy glass out and peered through it.

"Meatheads," he said recognizing the standard on the sail. "They must be out to get the remedy ingredients too."

[Alpha,] Boulder began, [are they not the nest where your father believed you had destroyed that place of metal and fire?]

Hiccup hummed. "Aye."

[Is the son of their alpha in the den, brother?] Toothless asked.

"I'm not sure," Hiccup said. "They are too far out to really tell who is who and I haven't seen Thuggory since Dad stopped taking me to chief gatherings." Hiccup looked down at his brother. "If he is, no one is to bother him."

Toothless snorted. [He hit you. He lied about you and convinced your father you did something that he did.]

Hiccup sighed. "I know," he said, "but the rest of the tribes are worried that we will send you all to raid them. I don't want them to think I will use you all to enact revenge. I just want you all to live your lives in peace."

Toothless cooed then his eyes became slits. [If he tries to harm you, brother, we will defend you.]

"I'm not going to stop you if that happens," Hiccup said. "We just can't make the first strike."

[The water den has let out a hatchling,] the male Typhoomerang said. [It is swimming this way.]

Hiccup turned to the female Typhoomerang. "Please, get your children out of here. My nest will not harm a dragon, but I don't know what they will do."

[Go, sister,] the male said. [The young alpha is our guest and his brother is still ill. I will stay.]

The female stared at her brother then tipped her head. She shuffled back, calling for her fledglings. They abandoned Moondust's tail and hurried to their mother. She aided them onto her wing and with one last look back at her brother, she turned and took off. Hiccup waited until she could not be seen.

"Sharpshot."

Sharpshot hopped off Hiccup's lap. Hiccup stood and moved around Toothless. Fishlegs met him and Meatlug and Boulder bracketed them. Sharpshot climbed onto Hiccup's shoulder and Moondust moved around to stand sideways in front of Hiccup and Fishlegs. A shadow fell over them and Hiccup glanced up. The Typhoomerang stood behind Toothless but his size meant his head could reach to hover over Hiccup.

The skiff struck ground. Two burly men and one the same age as Hiccup stepped out. Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"So it be true," the one the same age as Hiccup said. "Berk done turned traitor."

Hiccup just stared at Thuggory, not rising to the bait. He hated that the tribes thought that but had to remember they did not know the truth of the fallen queen. Not yet.

"Come now, no words fer ye friend, Hiccup? Ye used ta always had a quip or two back n'day." Thuggory looked to one of the men with him and gestured to Hiccup. "Dis be who e're'body be worried 'bout? He nothin' more den a weaklin'."

That earned him snarls from the nest dragons. Hiccup took satisfaction in watching Thuggory pale. It was short lived as Thuggory's eyes narrowed.

"Ye gonna sic yer beasts on me?"

"I am not you," Hiccup said, letting the thing within his soul coat his words.

The three Meatheads blinked. Thuggory snarled and moved to step forward. Hiccup heard his brother fight to stand. One of the men with Thuggory clamped a hand upon his shoulder, stopping him.

"Yer father said git da stuff fer yer aunt. He said leave Berk be iffen they be here."

Thuggory glared at the man. "Me father no be here."

"But we be," new voice said.

Hiccup glanced left and blinked. Steinar and Padrig stood six paces away. Both men glared at Thouggory.

"Ye knew of wot was agreed upon," Steinar said walking forward and placing himself in between Moondust and the people from the Meathead.

"Me father agree," Thuggory said. "I no agree to it."

"That matters not," Steinar said. "Yer father did and if ye strike now, ye be the one ta start da war. Not Hiccup."

* * *

Gyda handed Gothi the eel. She stared at it then tapped the bitten end.

"Toothless," Gyda said. "In order to save Hiccup's life."

Gothi frowned and placed the eel on a shelf in her hut. She then etched some runes in the dirt. Astrid, who was settled but not calm, not with just Gyda's spoken reassurance of Hiccup's health, looked down. She sneezed before she could translate for Gyda. Gothi and Gyda frowned at her. She glared back. She was not going to the Great Hall with the others. Hiccup placed the nest in her hands once more. She would not fail him. She would not dishonor him.

"She wants to know how Toothless is. So do I."

Gyda titled her head. "Not up to flying right now, but he threw up the eel."

Gothi tipped her head then stared at Astrid and etched some more runes in the dirt. Astrid's eyes narrowed.

"I will not."

Gothi frowned and lightly smacked Astrid's arm. Astrid's eyes narrowed more.

"Hiccup trusted me to care for the dragons."

"Astrid," Gyda said before Gothi could write a response. "Hiccup would not want you to run yourself into the ground."

Astrid stared at Gyda and lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Gyda sighed. "It means tire yourself out doing things that can be held off, especially when you don't feel well and you should rest and recover. Hiccup loves you. He would not want to return and know you felt you had to neglect your own health because of him."

"I will not fail him. Not again."

Gothi beat Gyda in replying that time. Astrid looked down and her shoulder slumped.

"I failed him so much before… I can't. I love him."

Gyda placed a hand upon Astrid's shoulder. "Do you believe Hiccup?"

"What kind of question is that?! You know I do!"

"He said you have never failed him. If you believe him, why do you doubt that?"

* * *

 **Kirika: Well, hmm, about that. Hehe….**

 **Prince: We shall see.**


	73. Two Minds: Same Conclusion

**The Dramatis Personae will be updated with new human names.**

* * *

Thuggory grunted. "So ye be cowards jest like da weaklin'?"

All the dragons, even the Typhoomerang, growled, a low and deadly sound that resonated. Padrig moved to stand beside a calm and relaxed Steinar. Both men kept their backs to the growling dragons and both men crossed their arms over their chest. The message was not lost upon Thuggory. He moved to step closer. The growls became snarls. Neither Steinar nor Padrig seemed concerned.

Hiccup let the snarling continue for several heartbeats as Thuggory froze and went pale again. Hiccup cleared his throat once. The nest dragons immediately went silent. The Typhoomerang though not an ally or a nest dragon under Hiccup's command, fell silent as well. Hiccup was grateful the bigger dragon caught onto his ploy.

The burly man that stopped Thuggory before clamped a strong hand upon Thuggory's shoulder once again.

"We be gettin' dat eel fer yer aunt, boy," he said, his voice sounding as low and as dangerous as the dragons' snarling. "And we be leavin' dem be."

Hiccup blinked as he recognized the man. He was one of three who had not treated Hiccup with scorn the day his father publicly reprimanded him on Meathead Island. Hiccup recalled the man had actually looked like he wanted to intervene and stop Stoick.

Thuggory slung his shoulder free. "I be in charge. I be da heir."

"Heir ye may be, but yer father said iffen ye dunna follow orders and ye bother Berk den I take charge. Yer father not be wanting war wiv Berk. Ye not be puttin' da tribe in danger cause ye be jealous and childish. Ye ta be chief one day, boy. Den put da tribe 'fore wot'ever stupid thoughts ye be havin' in regards ta Hiccup."

Thuggory stared the man then turned to the other. "Bind'm," he ordered. "Treason 'n treachery. Takin' charge on me mission. Lyin' 'bout me father's words."

"He no be lyin', boy," the second man said.

Hiccup blinked again. That was another of the three that were not happy with Stoick that day.

"I be hearin' ye father clear as I hear me own father. He done said Kieron be in charge iffen ye try 'n provoke Berk."

"I not be provokin' Berk," Thuggory said. "I be catchin' up wiv me good friend Hiccup. Da Shores jest be buttin' in where dey not be wanted and I be puttin'm in deir place."

"All Viking warriors be knowin' Steinar, boy," the second man said. "He be havin' ever right ta speak when he be wantin'. And dem dragons no care fer yer 'catchin' up'." The man shrugged. "'Sides, ye be no friend 'o Hiccup's."

"Matthijs be right," the one named Kieron said. "I be knowin' wot ye did ta him. I be no one den ta stop wot be happenin'. Day yer father named me General I be tellin' da truth of da burned down smithy and yer role in it. He no be pleased, seein' how Stoick da Vast be da oldest chief 'round and be survivin' dat madman, while pullin' yer father and Steinar's father free of da rubble."

Hiccup frowned. That was new. His father only ever spoke of fighting dragons. He never once spoke about fighting a human and saving those two chiefs at the same time. Hiccup made a mental note to ask his father about that when he got back and his father got over the Eel Pox.

"Now, boy, ye leave Hiccup be," Kieron said.

Before Thuggory could answer a loud, resonating roar echoed over the island. The male Typhoomerang lifted his head.

[My sister has informed our father, the alpha of this nest. He is not pleased.]

They all heard flapping wings and turned to the source. Hiccup's eyes widen. A formation of seven Typhoomrangs headed towards the beach. At the front was a black winged one. The seven landed in a line just past the rock outcropping Moondust went behind earlier. Hiccup blinked. The black winged one was easily twice a big as the others around him. Its wings had blood red spikes extending from below them. Its belly scales and skull-like head were as white as bone left to sit in the sun for days on end. The horns that raked back from its head looked as if they were as long as Toothless' body from the base of his neck to the base of his tail. Both sported blood red tips. It let out another roar. The green Typhoomerang answered it with a trilling squawk. The black one's gaze fell upon Thuggory.

"It be best we leave, me thinks," Kieron said. "Dat one look no to pleased wiv us."

"Thuggory, actually," Fishlegs said. "The Typhoomerang's gaze is steadily upon him."

"Iffen he return ta da ship, dat one be lettin' us get da eel?" Kieron asked.

"I be no goin' back ta da ship," Thuggory declared.

Kieron wheeled upon him. "Ye be goin' back if it be da only way we git dat eel, boy."

Hiccup walked away from the group, much to everyone's surprise, since he heard draconic and human utterances of shock. He headed for the black Typhoomerang.

[What are you doing, brother?!] Toothless yelled after him.

"Sharpshot, watch my back and let the dragons know, I going to talk to the big Typhoomerang," Hiccup whispered. "I know he's mad at Thuggory after the male told him what has happened."

[You picked up on that?] Sharpshot asked as he turned around. [Humans can't understand the Old Tongue, brother.]

"I can understand actions," Hiccup said. "And for a while now, I can tell if the noises you all make in the Old Tongue are conversational, questioning, angry, resigned, and other things like that."

[Okay, that's something to for Toothless and I to talk with you about later, brother, but why are you going talk to the alpha of this nest?]

"They need that eel, same as we. They don't deserve to suffer the Eel Pox because Thuggory wants to be an idiot."

[Your honor knows no bounds, brother.]

Sharpshot then gave a series of chirps and chitters. Toothless responded with a resigned sounding huff. Hiccup grinned.

* * *

Astrid stared at Gyda. Her eyes narrowed then her shoulder's slumped again. She sneezed and curled her arms around her, shivering slightly.

"I do believe him. I just… I can't let him down again."

Gyda smiled but before she could answer Gothi wrote something in the dirt. Astrid looked down and closed her eyes.

"I will try and I will talk to him," she promised.

Gothi smiled then turned and set about brewing the remedy. Astrid continued to shiver. As soon as the brew was done, Gothi dragged a wooden tankard across the normal sized kettle she used. She then thrust the tankard at Astrid. Astrid sighed but took the tankard and downed its contents. She grimaced at the taste then handed Gothi the tankard back. The warmth of the brew seeped into her and she felt the fog that was blanketing her mind start to clear.

Gothi tapped her staff, pointed at the kettle, the pointed out the door. Astrid saw Gyda nodded and then whistle. Astrid snickered when Shadowfire, hovering just beyond the wooden walkway outside of Gothi's hut, stuck his head next to the door.

[You rang?] he asked.

Gyda let fire coat her hands then reached over, grabbing the kettle's handle. She heaved it off the hook, transferring it to her son, who gripped it with his teeth.

"Take it to Gobber, son," she said, sounding slightly out of breath.

Shadowfire grunted. His head and the kettle disappeared. Astrid heard his wings flap and listened as they faded. She focused when Gothi tapped the other kettle she had next to the fire. Gyda snorted but placed it upon the hook. Gothi moved over and began brewing the part destined for Meathead Island. Astrid, remembering what had happened to Hiccup on the island, was half tempted to stop the healer, but knew that would be wrong. The rest of the tribe did not deserve to suffer just because of actions of an idiot.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, a magnet for problems? That's seriously accurate with Hiccup and funny. And you're right, Astrid needs those lessons from the Changewing queen, asap.**


	74. A Time To Heal

Hiccup stopped at the talons of the black winged Typhoomerang. He looked up. The bone white skull like head tipped down so that the dragon could stare at him. The Typhoomerang towered over the other six with him. Hiccup had felt the size of Sharpshot next to the male and female they had met. He felt the size of Sunset and Sunrise next to this one.

"Greetings, alpha of this nest," Hiccup said, his tone no higher than normal. Dragons had excellent hearing so Hiccup knew he did not have to shout even with the size difference. "I would bow, and I apologize for not doing so, but many of the humans behind me do not know the Common Tongue and those of us who do are reluctant for them to find out right now."

The dragon's neck curled as the skull like head lowered. The head stopped just above Hiccup's. [Why would you not want them to find out, human who is brave enough to stand before me?]

"We are worried they would use it to take advantage of the dragons before they learn the truth of the war and the dragons' roles in it. We also worry that should they do so, the dragons would see that as just cause to retaliate. Three hundred years of death has left bitterness on both sides. We are trying to let peace reign as much as we can for a long as we can."

[You are wise, young human,] the Typhoomerang said. [My daughter says you are the alpha of your own nest.]

"Aye, sir. The dragons back home have named me their alpha."

[That is a great honor to a dragon. How is that a human has earned this honor?]

"Myself and my dragon brother killed the former queen that ruled over them. She was the cause of the war and had her nest raiding the humans because she wanted food. If a dragon did not return with enough food, they were eaten. When myself and my brother killed her, we freed them. Several came to live on the island I call home and bowed to me, naming me their alpha."

[You have a dragon brother?]

"I have two, sir. The Tiny-fang on my shoulder and the Wind-shrieker laying on the ground behind me. It was the Wind-shrieker and I who took out the former queen."

[I am curious as to why the dragons did not name the Wind-shrieker their alpha if he aided you in killing that queen.]

"Toothless bowed to me as well and says he shot on my order."

[Toothless?]

"It's his name. I named him before I learned how to speak the Common Tongue as I do now. I offered to let him change it but he said he liked it because it reminds him of the start of our friendship."

[I see. Interesting. I would so like to speak more with you, but my daughter said humans from a water den landed upon the island and you, fearing they would harm her fledglings, asked her to take them and leave. Are those humans hostile?]

"They can be, but they are not here to cause harm. They seek what you call a water worm but what we call an eel. A terrible sickness is hitting us humans and an eel is the main ingredient in a remedy for it. They can to get one for that purpose. As did we, in fact."

[And why should I allow these humans you feared would harm my flock to take something we eat in order to cure other humans of an illness? Why should I not just let those humans die and save my kind from their shiny claws?]

"Most of the ones sick are young. As young as your daughter's children. If you withhold the cure their families will hate you, sir. The war is over. Shouldn't peace be something we all work for? Shouldn't there be a moment to let both our peoples move beyond the grievances of the past and begin healing?"

[You have an intuitive mind, young human. Very well they are permitted one. You said you came for the same reason, you are permitted as many as you may need.]

"Thank you, alpha of the nest," Hiccup said tipping his head since he could not bow.

[I also extend to you an invitation, young alpha of your own nest. Visit us and share more of your tale. I know many within my nest would enjoy hearing it.]

Hiccup smiled. "Your daughter asked if she and her young could visit my nest. I already said she could. I extend that to include any in your nest who wish to visit as well, sir."

[Wise, intuitive, humble, and gracious,] the Typhoomerang said. [I never thought I'd live to see the day a human showed such potential to be a dragon.]

* * *

Gothi kept Astrid in her hut until the Meathead batch was ready. She dragged another tankard through that one and handed it to Astrid. Astrid's eyes narrowed. Gothi lifted an eyebrow and tapped the tankard. Astrid sighed but drank the brew. She grimaced again at the taste but did not stop until the tankard was empty. She handed it back to Gothi. Gothi smiled and then tapped a shelf above her head that had several capped water jars. Gyda and Astrid snorted but got them down for her. They aided her in gathering the brew into the jars and when the last one was capped, Gothi used her staff to pull a wooden crate out from under a shelf. She gestured and the two ladies placed the capped jars into the crate. Once that was completed, Gothi waved a hand towards her door. Gyda and Astrid laughed but gathered the crate and left the hut.

Shadowfire and Stormfly hovered just beyond the walkway. Shadowfire rose slightly higher and gently took the crate from the ladies. He then slowly descended enough Gyda could climb into the saddle. Astrid saw him smirk before feeling herself being lifted and placed onto Stormfly's saddle.

"Did you just pick me up like a hatchling, Shadowfire?" Astrid asked.

Shadowfire looked away. [I have no idea what you speak of, Lady Alpha. Come would should get this to that Johann man and then we should go laugh at Snotlout as he his trying to win the hearts of some Tiny-fangs with promises of better working conditions. Oh, and Gobber asked we find the twins. They are sick too and need Gothi's smelly water. So much to do, future queen of the nest, so little time.]

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, Hiccup is seriously observant and his mind catches things even the dragons don't realize it has. She might. Remember there is more in Hiccup's past that he has not said a word about and we have a Thing with various chiefs and their kids coming along.**


	75. To Laugh: To Cackle

[I shall return to the dens, young alpha,] the large Typhoomerang said. [My son will remain and ensure your safety as you are a guest of my nest. I trust you will handle the humans and ensure they are gone from my island as soon as they have their one water worm.]

"Yes, sir," Hiccup said, tipping his head. "Thank you. May the winds forever be under your wings, alpha of the nest."

[And he even knows the traditional parting words. You are a strange human, young alpha. I look forward to your visits so that we can learn more of you. Myself and those with me will fly when you return to your flock to ensure you and your brother are not knocked over by our wings. May the winds forever be under your wings, young alpha.]

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you," he said tipping his head again.

He turned. Sharpshot shifted so he faced the direction Hiccup was traveling. Hiccup began walking back towards the others.

[You handled that beautifully, brother,] Sharpshot chirped. [The Illusion-scales' king will not have to show you much on proper manners when dealing with other nest leaders.]

"It's a lot like dealing with other chiefs," Hiccup whispered. "I've seen my dad do similar many times."

[I will take your word for it, brother. I have not met any other human chiefs,] Sharpshot chittered, slowly pronouncing the new word.

They reached the others and just as Hiccup stopped beside Fishlegs the seven Typhoomerangs spread their wings and rose into the sky. They flew high enough that when they went over the group to bank around and head the way they came no was knocked over by their wing-beats. The green Typhoomerang still curled a wing around Hiccup and those right near him.

The wing retreated when the flapping of wings receded into the distance. Hiccup saw the three from Meathead Island staring at him and his companions. Thuggory wore an expression of shock mixed with anger. The other two wore their shock openly. Steinar snorted.

"He be a coward and a weaklin' ye say, Thuggory?" the Shivering Shores heir asked. "Me thinks ye need ta rethink dat. Ain't no coward 'n ain't no weaklin' wot could do any of dat."

"You can get one eel," Hiccup said before Thuggory could comment. "Take more than that and the dragons will think you are stealing from them and will defend what is theirs."

Thuggory scoffed. "Be all ours 'n'ways. Dem dragons be beasts wot go no rights."

The green Typhoomerang curled his neck down so that he could stare Thuggory in the eyes. He snarled, eyes becoming slits. Hiccup watched Thuggory pale again.

"Call'm off," Thuggory said, sounding as if he pushed those words through clenched teeth.

Hiccup shrugged the shoulder Sharpshot was not on. "He's not one of mine."

"He be listenin' ta ye 'fore!"

"Cause he wanted to. I didn't command him. I don't command him."

The Typoomerang began to laugh.

* * *

They landed on the docks close to Johann's ship. The trader, true to his word, remained tethered, though the man stayed on his boat. He did come up from below deck as Gyda took the crate from her son.

"Ah, Lady Astrid and Lady Gyda, a pleasure. I trust you both are keeping safe and hearty as this terrible illness sweeps through the village. You know something like this happened while I was visiting a woodcutting tribe far to the south. They did not have dragons to aid them, no, but their intrepid ancestors learned to tame and train bears. Can you imagine that? Bears! Everywhere bears strapped to carts and pulling logs from the forest surrounding the village."

Gyda smiled despite knowing the path this man would take and the fact that his stories came from him stealing them from other traders. Before the plot twist that the man had been a traitor all along, Gyda had liked the trader. He had an active imagination and could spin a great tale. He did come in handy a few times as well.

"Well, if Hiccup can befriend a Night Fury, then I can't say I'm surprised someone has learned to befriend a bear," Gyda said, sitting the crate down on Johann's deck. "Fresh from Gothi's hut," she added. "The Meatheads portion of the brew."

"Ah, excellent. Excellent. I do so enjoy my time on Berk but with this eel pox I dare say I will enjoy my time away. I am most curious though, Lady Gyda, where is Master Hiccup?"

"Dealing with a sick dragon."

"Oh, dear. The dragon caught the eel pox too?"

"More or less. The dragon will be right as rain soon though. Dragons heal fast."

"Right as rain? I have never heard that saying before. I may procure it."

Gyda laughed. "Feel free. We must go now, though. We have some twins track down and give some medicine to."

"Oh, you will have your hands full if they are the two rambunctious ones that find pranks to be the greatest of pastimes. They do not sit still long."

Gyda grinned. "I'll just have Shadowfire hold them both."

Johann looked to the dragon and then back to Gyda. "That would work. I shall head out then. The Meathead chief will be grateful for this."

"Fair winds and fairer seas, Johann."

"Oh, another saying I have never heard before. I shall take it as well."

Gyda laughed and left the boat. She rejoined her son on the dock. He lowered himself so she could climb into the saddle. Gyda looked to Astrid.

"Shall we try by the Great Hall first? Those two could be hanging around there thinking themselves so clever to be so close and no one know."

Astrid snorted. Shadowfire and Stormfly lifted into the air. Windwalker, still aiding Astrid's mother with some chores around the house as Byrnjar was sick as well, chittered at them as they flew over. Stormfly chittered back.

[He said Snotlout is on the Great Hall steps but the twins are in the stone den for teaching.]

"Didn't you say Snotlout was trying to win the hearts of the Terrible Terrors, Shadowfire?"

[Aye, Lady Astrid.]

"Let's continue there and see this. We'll gather the twins after that."

Gyda snickered as they landed at the foot of the steps.

"Who defends the village while these so-called warriors cower in their Great Hall? And do they give you loyal dragon workers any support? Any respect? Any rights?! Nay says I!"

Gyda and Shadowfire began cackling. The six Terrible Terrors, which included Iggy, Buttercup, and Sneaky, turned around from where they sat upon the steps next to Hookfang and Wingblaze. Both Nightmares wore expression that said they could not choose between laughter or crying in frustration. Sneaky fluttered over to land upon Stormfly's back. She bowed to Astrid.

[Lady Alpha, he is funny. Remind me to thank Alpha for making him entertain us. It is keeping me from worrying too much about Alpha, Sharpshot, and the others.]

Astrid smiled and scratched Sneaky's horn. Sneaky cooed. "You go back to being entertained by Snotlout. We have to find the twins and I'll find you when Hiccup and the others get back."

[Aye, Lady Alpha. Thank you.]

Sneaky flew back to sit with the other Terrors. Shadowfire, still cackling, flared his wings and accidently knocked Snotlout over as he was begging the dragons to join hands and talons with him. The Terrors chortled and called for him to do it again. Gyda tapped her son's neck and he shuffled back so that when he lifted off this time, Snotlout was out of his wing's path. She noted that Astrid was grinning and shook her head, knowing that getting on to her son would be futile. Astrid would just praise the maneuver.

They found the twins in the academy just like Windwalker said. Shadowfire and Gyda snickered at the confused look upon Astrid's face and the questioning chirp from Stormfly. Gyda held up a hand, stalling Astrid from entering the arena. She wanted to see this.

Tuff stood on Belch's head holding a rock and a chicken feather. Ruff stood nearby watching.

"One, two, three," Tuff said and dropped both items on three.

The rock cracked against the stone floor in the blink of an eye. The feather drifted down in a lazy slow manner.

"Ah ha," Tuff cried as Belch lowered his head and the teen stepped off. "Sister, our hypothesis was correct. The air offers a much greater resistance to the feather than it does to the rock."

"Fascinating," Ruff exclaimed. "Shall we increase our sample size? I propose we drop a large yak alongside a normal-sized dragon rider."

Tuff gasped. "What luck. I'm a normal-sized dragon rider."

"Wonderful. I'm off to find a suitable yak."

The twins high-fived each other.

"Science!"

Ruff began to walk away coughing. She fell onto the arena floor. Tuff fared no better. He faceplanted. Gyda grimaced then had to snort when he began speaking.

"Where am I? Who are each of you?"

"Oh, gods," Astrid muttered pinching the bride of her nose. "Let's get them to the Great Hall before they kill themselves."

Gyda and Shadowfire could only cackle.

* * *

 **Kirika: Astrid's face was probably priceless and funny. Hehe, yep. No one really knows how to take Hiccup.**


	76. A Truth And A Want

The Typhoomerang lifted his head and looked towards Hiccup.

[I heard my father, young alpha. I know what to do.]

Hiccup did not react since doing so would make the Meathead members and Padrig question what was going on. He instead looked to Steinar.

"Back there," he began pointed in the direction Steinar and Padrig came from, "there is a river where we got our bloodbane eel." He looked to the Meathead tribe. "Only one," he said, letting the thing within his soul coat his words. "Remember that."

Thuggory glared at him but Kieron and Matthjis nodded their heads. Steinar clapped Thuggory on the shoulder. Hiccup winced at the force, knowing from the grimace on Thuggory's face it was not a friendly pat.

"Come, lad," Steinar said. "Been a bit since I be fishin'. I be for helpin' ye git dat eel. Padrig, you be comin'?"

"I be stayin' iffen it be okay," Padrig said. "I be wishin' ta talk ta Hiccup 'nyways."

Steinar lifted an eyebrow. Hiccup watched Padrig nodded his head. Steinar tipped his head and then with a less than gentle push had Thuggory walking away from the group. Kieron and Matthjis followed, all three ignoring Thuggory's yelling protests about Steinar's treatment of him. Padrig waited until they disappeared over a hill before turning to Hiccup.

"Ye be controlin' des dragons more den ye let on," Padrig began.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the tone. Padrig sighed.

"Sorry. I be used to speakin' in a hard tone wiv the young steppin' inta da guard back home. Dey seem ta believe I be no knowin' nothin' even though I be a guard most me adult life."

"Sounds like Snotlout before he started caring for Hookfang," Fishlegs commented.

"He be remindin' me o'several I train few years back."

Padrig looked at the dragons as Toothless stood to his paws. Hiccup ignored the man, turning his attention to his brother. Toothless snorted and gave him a gummy smile. Hiccup returned it. The nest dragons cheered when Toothless stretched his wings straight up the curled them against his sides again. The Typhoomerang lowered his head. Toothless looked up at him.

[That was brave, young Wind-shrieker,] the Typhoomerang said. [To eat that water worm in order to save your brother's life. I am sorry I tried to attack you before learning why you were acting as you were.]

[I am sorry to have disturbed your nap.]

"Dem dragons are talkin' to each other, ain't they?"

Hiccup blinked. They had almost seven months to get used to the dragons speaking and only a few days to remember that not everyone had the ability to understand. In his elations that his brother was back on his paws, Hiccup did forget Padrig was still one of those who could not hear the Common Tongue.

[Brother, he did come with the other one to help and he did stand between us and those other humans,] Toothless said swinging his gaze towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup," Padrig said.

Hiccup looked up at him.

"Dem dragons ain't animals like we all believe are dey? Dey can speak and understand us and dey look ta ye as a leader. I be knowin' loyalty and I be knowin' da actions of ones wot bow to 'nother. Dey act like ye are deir chief."

Hiccup glanced to Fishlegs.

"You seem to always know what's right, Hiccup," Fishlegs said.

Hiccup tilted his head. "You are my friend, Fish. I trust your opinion."

Fishlegs smiled. "I've watched him, Hiccup. He hasn't looked at any dragon in disgust since we told him the tale of the Red Death. I have also seen him stop Baneson from saying and doing things, both to others in the tribe and to the dragons."

Hiccup turned back to Padrig.

"Me nephew be as stupid at times as his father," Padrig said. "I be against da marriage 'tween Hilda and Wolfsbane cause da man be stupid and prideful." Padrig shrugged. "I be overruled. I know Baneson be blamin' ye fer his paw dyin' but it be da man's own fault. Iffen ye be da one ta keep weapons sharp den he be needin' ta suck up his pride and let ye. I've seen no evidence ye be bad at dat job. I be seein' da weapons da others in da tribe be carryin' and all be sayin' ye and dat Gobber fellow be makin' dem. All dem be praisin' yer work."

Fishlegs sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sadly, it wasn't always that way. Wolfsbane wasn't the only one who did not want Hiccup touching their weapon before the end of the war."

"Fish-"

"No, Hiccup. He will need to know why Wolfsbane thought that way. Why it was accepted, even applauded. Why Baneson was allowed to keep you from the morning and mid-day meals. We were stupid back then. All of us. He needs to know that."

"Dere be more ta the tale den ye jest shootin' da Night Fury down and findin' it in da woods and tame, eh, befriendin' it instead of killin' it?"

Hiccup sighed. Toothless nudged his hand.

[Tell him, brother. We are with you.]

Hiccup took a deep breath. "There is a lot more to that tale and a lot more to the dragons than any of us could ever think before the war ended. I will let Fish tell you the truth of why I shot Toothless down. I dislike thinking, much less speaking of that time. As for the truth of the dragons, that will have to wait until we are back at Berk. I have to speak to my father as we were to let the other chiefs know at the Thing before spreading it all around the Archipelago."

Padrig tilted his head. "I be patient and wait fer dat truth if ye be thinkin' it be better ta tell da chiefs first. I be needin' ta know why dat lad," he added tipping his chin towards Fishlegs, "be lookin' as if swa'lered a rank salmon in one go. If it be da reason why Baneson be actin' a fool, I canna stop'm effect'vely without knowin'."

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs and nodded his head. He then turned and placed his forehead against Toothless' as Fishlegs began explaining.

* * *

"Everyone!" Tuff called. "We've had a breakthrough."

Astrid looked up from where she was aiding Gyda and Gobber hand out the remedy. Stoick was still sipping his since the brew had to be placed back onto the fire and drawn while warm. Snotlout had been given a double dose since he still believed he was trying to liberate the dragons from harsh living arrangements, though the Terrors begged to let the funny man stay sick so they could laugh more. Her father was sitting with Stoick and the rest of the tribe was in line to get theirs. All stopped to look at the twins.

"We have discovered that if you boil yak milk you can freeze it on a stick and dip it into a variety of tasty flavorings," Tuff continued.

Astrid groaned. She looked to Gyda, finding the mages biting her knuckle and blinking tears from her eyes. Gyda caught her gaze and snickered. Astrid snorted. This must have happened in the tale Gyda knew. She would have to ask Gyda about it later.

"Better make theirs a triple dose," Gobber said. "Who 'ver thought of freezin' perfectly good milk? I never heard of anythin' so barbaric in me life."

Astrid slipped away and out of the Hall as Shadowfire, laying near the big fire, explained ice cream was a great thing back in his and his family's homeland. She shut the door on Gobber's response. There was only so much of the twins and their shenanigans she could take right now.

The sun was sinking behind the horizon and Hiccup was not back yet. She knew Toothless would need a moment to recover but each heartbeat that past without Hiccup caused Astrid to worry. She could not leave the nest. He trusted her to keep it safe and sound but she wanted to. She wanted to get Stormfly and head back to Eel Island. She had to know Hiccup was safe. She had to know Toothless was okay and that his eating that eel did not cause lasting harm. She even wanted to know how Fishlegs fared in aiding Hiccup deal with a sick Toothless and whatever else happened on that island. Mostly she just wanted Hiccup home so she could hold him and he could hold her. A want her former self before the war would have scoffed it. A want that was as natural as breathing now. A want that had her mother grinning and winking at her at different times during the day.

"Uh, excuse me," a welcomed voice said from above. "Uh, you should be indoors young lady. You'll catch your death of cold out in this weather."

Astrid spun, looking up. "Hiccup! You're okay."

Hiccup smiled and patted Toothless' head. "We all are. Come with us to my house. We'll tell you everything that happened. Fish," he added looking to the larger Viking. "Thank you. I don't what I would have done without you there. Come with us too. You deserve to tell this tale, elder-in-the-making."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yes, poor Astrid. She's doing well though. She just needs a hug from her man, don't you think?**

 **Literally Nobody: I loved that episode too. It always made me laugh and grin. Hehe, it's not just dragons that are confused by Hiccup now. Many humans are as well :p Though we know how awesome Hiccup is. They are just now learning it. I had a good day. I hope you did as well. /me looks up Ta da. Hehe, that just seemed like something a dragon would say to another when parting so I went with it.**


	77. A Late Night History Lesson

[Brother,] Toothless said late one night a week after the Eel Pox was taken care of by Gothi's remedy. [Sharpshot said you could tell the Fire-spiraler told his father about that human hatchling?]

Hiccup looked up from where he was writing and drawing in his journal. He blinked. "Human hatchling? Thuggory?"

[The loud one that lied about you and hit you when you were younger.]

"You do know he's a year older than me, right?"

Toothless snorted. [Dragons don't define age by these things you call years, brother. Dragons age in seasons and stages. A hatchling can stay a hatchling even though they have an adult body just because they continue to act like a hatchling.]

"So, when they act older they're not called hatchling anymore?"

[Aye, just like Snotlout. When he grew up and started acting like a proper youngling, we stopped calling him a hatchling.]

Hiccup snorted then snickered. "Well, calling Thuggory a hatchling might be insulting to all hatchlings."

Toothless and Sharpshot chortled.

"But yes, I've been able to tell intentions behind the Old Tongue noises you all make for a while now." Hiccup shrugged. "I never really thought much about it, but I'll catch that a warble, squawk, chirp, or chitter means frustration and another means laughter or happiness. I just thought it was because I could observe you all, but then heard dragons speak in the Old Tongue and not see them and could still tell what they are feeling by the sound. I still don't know what is actually said. Just what is felt. And I may be completely off the cliff with it."

Toothless and Sharpshot looked at each other then back to Hiccup. Both tilted their heads. Toothless warbled something and Hiccup snorted.

"You sounded as if something amused you."

Toothless blinked then looked to Sharpshot. Sharpshot stared at Toothless for a couple heartbeats then turned to Hiccup.

[He was talking about Sneaky's tale,] Sharpshot said. [About Snotlout acting silly while sick.]

Hiccup snickered. He had heard that tale from Sneaky, Iggy, and Buttercup and heard the version Gyda knew from her homeland. Both similar though Gyda's had a Terror nipping Snotlout and then knocking him down the Great Hall stairs because Snotlout gripped its neck and slung it to make a point. Hiccup did not like the abuse to the Terror in Gyda's version, but he did find the Terror's retaliation hilarious.

[You really knew I was talking about something I found funny?] Toothless asked.

"Yep," Hiccup said then frowned. "Am I not supposed to?"

Toothless grunted then shook his head though Hiccup got the impression it was more that Toothless wished to clear his head then to answer the question in a negative.

[Humans can't understand the Old Tongue. They never have. Their ears and minds were never made to understand the noises we make. That's why magic was involved in the formation of the Common Tongue. We have to pitch our voices so that the magic translates the noises for you. At least that is what the elders of my old nest always said.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "Does the magic then translate our words for you?"

[Yes,] Sharpshot said. [That's why we have to translate for you if a dragon was not taught the Common Tongue. The magic involved in its creation activates when we are taught to pitch our voices and allows us to understand your words.]

"You have to be taught to pitch your voices?"

[Yes,] Toothless said. [The elders say the pitch is usually higher than normal.]

Hiccup frowned again. "Does it hurt you?"

Both Toothless and Sharpshot grinned.

[So like you brother to worry about that,] Toothless said. [Ease yourself. We are taught how to pitch our voices so that it does not hurt.]

"So, wait, if humans lost the ability to hear the Common Tongue why was it still being taught to the dragons?"

Toothless tilted his head. He sighed. [There is a tale all dragonkind elders give for it exists for all species and its because of what happened in that tale that the Common Tongue is still taught by most dragons. Some have decided it was a burden that would never be used again and stopped.]

"May I be told the tale?" Hiccup asked excited to learn more about the dragons' past.

Toothless smiled. [Before Civility Laws were formed, dragons acted just like the fallen queen. Arrogant, selfish, ruling their nests without care for the members of the nest. Dragons were above such sentiments. At least those back then they believed they were. Dragons as big as that fallen queen, and even bigger, could command their nests to fight in vicious wars and did so. All of dragonkind teetered on the verge of extinction because their actions.]

"Could command?" Hiccup asked. "Like the power you all say is in my soul that commands the nest dragons?"

Toothless sighed. [Brother, your power is both similar and far different than what the elders said those dragons wielded. Your voice can command but something in it stops it from being like that fallen queen. She wielded her voice without care brother, just like the dragons of old. You care though. You love us. That's the difference. She lost what it meant to love. You've shown it from the very beginning when you freed me instead of killing me. And you continued to show it when you fed me and befriended me and made a tailfin for me so I could fly again.]

"I love all the dragons in the nest," Hiccup said. He shrugged. "Some, like you and Sharpshot, more than others though."

[And that is why we know following you, even with this unknown power, will not lead us to destruction,] Toothless said. [That fallen queen came close to destroying what Civility Laws were put in place to protect. All of dragonkind.]

"If the dragons back then thought they were above caring and love, how did Civility Laws get made?"

[The story goes that the alphas who commanded with their voices each believed they should be the Alpha of all dragons and that's why they pitted their nests against each other. After one such battle, one alpha's nest elders were severely wounded. He, as was typical of dragons then, left them to die. My old elders said a small group of humans lead by a male with fire in his hands found the dragons as they were near to the humans' territory. Instead of killing them, the humans nursed them back to health. The elder say the magic inherent in dragons reached out to the magic in the humans and connected. The love and compassion in the humans tempered the arrogance in the dragons and the arrogance in the dragons strengthened the confidence in the humans. The elders say those humans and dragons flew the winds as one.]

"The rider bond Gyda told us about?"

[Yes.]

"So, it was formed due to magic? And dragons have magic in them also?"

Toothless chuckled. [Brother, our breath attacks are magic. Yes, there is a gas that build and can be ignited but there is magic involved in the making of that gas and the resulting breath attack. You have noticed that Elder Gyda can use fire, frost, and lighting and dragons can also wield similar breath attacks? That Elder Gyda can create illusions of what is not there and Illusion-scales can do similar? Her barrier is something we can not do but the elders in my old nest said that was given solely to humans.]

Hiccup frowned. "But not all dragons use fire, frost, or lighting. Thunderdrums use a concussive sound."

[Still magic, brother, or did you think a water-based dragon can shout that loudly while still under the water? It would drown when the water rushed into its opened jaw.]

"So, the Scauldron's super-heated water?"

[Also magic. Or it would drown also. And if there was a fire in its belly to heat that water, well, do you not put water on fires to put them out? And did Gobber not say a dragon with a wet head cannot fire?]

"All dragons wield some form of magic?"

[Just for our breath attacks. Other abilities we have are purely because we were created to have them, like my kinds ability to use sound to navigate, Stormfly's ability to sling spikes from her tail, which Ringfire and all Rock-tunnlers can to do that as well.]

"So flying isn't magical?"

[Uh, no. That deals with the way our bones and bodies are made and how we use our wings to interact with wind currents.]

Sharpshot snorted. [Though given that humans tend to give a different meaning to that word at times, flying could be considered magical in that regard.]

Toothless chortled. [Well, brother did have a magical flight after Astrid apologized and I stopped the lesson.] Toothless looked at Sharpshot and gave his gummy smirk. [And I hear the mating flight can be considered magical too.]

"Won't that be something you find out as well, brother?" Hiccup asked, smirking.

[Last time I checked I was not the one courting a female, dear brothers.]

Sharpshot snorted. [Could have fooled me with how viciously Moondust defended you from that Fire-spiraler and laid so close to you after you threw up that water worm.]

[She was just defending a nest member, Sharpshot and she was sitting beside our alpha to comfort him.]

Sharpshot cackled. [Now who's the blind one, brother?]

"Hiccup," Stoick called from the bottom of the stairs. "Ye boys get some sleep. Ye supposed ta be visitin' them Changewings in the mornin'."

"Aw, Dad, we finally got to pay Toothless back for all that teasing."

"Tease'm in the mornin' son. Ye three need sleep."

"Fine, Dad."

Hiccup was certain his father cackling as the man walked away from the stairs.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, not much of a romantic date considering Fish had to be there for propriety sake and they were telling her what happened on Eel Island. And Fish will be a great elder**


	78. Expect The Unexpected

The next morning had Fishlegs staring at Hiccup as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"We're coming with you?" Fishlegs asked in a tone that said the Viking teen could not believe what he had just heard.

Hiccup snorted. "Yes, Fishlegs, you and Meatlug, as well as Gyda and Shadowfire, are coming with us."

"But the king and queen said you and Astrid were welcomed to come. They said nothing about me or Gyda coming along."

"It wasn't either of them that extended the invitation," Hiccup said. "The elder wishes for you both to come and meet with her and the other elders of the nest."

Hiccup watched as his friend's worried look faded and the excitement he had come to expect from Fishlegs whenever the prospect of learning about a new dragon offered itself covered the Viking's face.

"Saddle up," Hiccup said.

"Wait? Why can't Boulder come?"

Hiccup laughed. Trust Fishlegs to worry about the Boulder's feelings.

[He will be resting up,] Meatlug said. [We shall soon be leaving for the Hatchery.]

Fishlegs blinked and he spun to face his dragon. "So soon?" he asked, his voice small.

Meatlug waddled closer and nuzzled against him. [We will be back. I promise. My hatchlings will need to meet their uncle after all.]

"Uncle? I will be there uncle?"

Meatlug chuckled. [Yes, Fishlegs. You are my little brother after all.]

Fishlegs squeaked and hugged the Gronckle. Hiccup smiled.

"Come on," Hiccup said softly. "We have to get going."

* * *

The snow stirred. Eyes opened. Wings stretched. More snow stirred. Fell. The call louder than before. Growing. Talons scraped bone. Wings fell. Snow stilled. Crunch heard, coming closer. No fear rising. Love simmering. Snow wiped aside. A laugh from a throat not used to making sound.

"Go."

Wings spread. Snow dropping, revealing white scales. Rising with the wind. Wings unsteady. Unstable. Becoming smooth. Sending out a screech no one heard. Following the echoes. Wings catching up. Becoming steady. Becoming powerful again. A joy and a sadness. Joy to fly. To kiss the wind. A sadness for the lack of a comforting weight to accompany the journey. Must go. Told to go. Must find ice. He will be there. Must meet him there. Duty now shifted. Wings flapped, catching the wind.

* * *

Hiccup did not know what to expect from his first lesson with the Changwing king. He had gone over many ideas in his mind off and on as the time winded down for the lesson, but nothing in his mind prepared him for the king to challenge he and Toothless to a race over the nest.

[And do not think about holding back,] the king warned. [Give this race all you both have.]

Hiccup, still blinking, leaned against his brother's neck. Toothless' entire body tensed. The prince, now apparently tagged as the race starter, stood to the side on the same beach they had helped the Scauldron who was still recovering in the coves and inlets around Berk. Who knew water dragons took longer to heal broken bones than land based ones. Though it made since to Hiccup when he thought about. A land based dragons could avoid activity while healing. A water dragon had to use their wings to stay afloat and though Scauldrons could stay below the waves for long stretches of time, they still had to breathe.

Hiccup's thoughts were wrenched from the Scauldron and his pod as the prince squawked and Toothless shot into the air as if someone had poked with something sharp. Hiccup held on, his foot automatically changing the tailfin as Toothless twisted through trees and around rock croppings, allthewhile going up and finally clearing the forest on the cliff above the beach.

Hiccup blinked in shock as Changewings appeared in their path. Toothless swerved around them. More appeared above them. Toothless dove. He leveled out above the trees. Changwings blinked into existence. Toothless dodged around all of them. Hiccup's foot changed the tailfin without any thought or command from his mind.

Hiccup closed his eyes. The other thing within his soul, the one that made is as if he and Toothless were one entity, rose. Like the day Toothless' brother challenged him to that race, Hiccup let this take over. It flared throughout him. Toothless crooned. He sped up. Hiccup no more knew where he stopped and the dragon began. Hiccup felt as if he could open his eyes and see the world as if staring though Toothless' gaze.

His eyes remained closed. Toothless leaned and Hiccup leaned with him. Toothless dove and Hiccup tucked against his brother's neck. Toothless rose and Hiccup shifted the tailfin accordingly.

[Stop!]

Toothless shifted to a hover. Hiccup opened his eyes. He found the queen of the nest hovering in front of him. Hiccup gulped, certain he had crossed some line, even though he had done what the king told him to do.

[You two have won the race and proved you both were able to handle the unexpected.]

Hiccup blinked. The queen laughed.

[Fly to the north side of the island. My mate will meet you there for the rest of your lesson, young alpha. I shall now begin teaching your future queen.]

With that the queen dove to land in the clearing they had visited the last time they were here. Hiccup spied Astrid and Stormfly looking up at him and caught her thumbs up. He returned the gestured. At Astrid's side, the young princess looked up and trilled something that sounded giddy.

[Hi, friend alpha!]

Hiccup chuckled. "Hi, little one. You going to help Astrid learn all the things your mother's gonna teacher her?"

The young princess chittered and stood proudly. [I help. She learn good, friend alpha!]

[Come, daughter, we are going to the south today. Young queen, please, you and your sister follow us.]

Hiccup saw Astrid climb into Stormfly's saddle and waited a moment to watch both of them fly off to his right. Toothless grumbled something in the Old Tongue that Hiccup got the feeling was a smart comment about him watching Astrid. Hiccup grunted.

"Let's head to the north, bud."

[Sure you can take your focus off of your mate-to-be, dear brother?]

"I'll remember this when you and Moondust are courting, you know that right?"

[You are so sure that will happen?] Toothless said as he shifted back to flying and banked north.

"Oh, I am, dear brother and when it happens, you are so gonna get it."

* * *

Kirika: Hehe, Toothless has so earned this. And I hope the visit to the Changewings turns out to be interesting.


	79. Pass The Tests

**The Dramatis Personae will be updated with a new dragon name for known species.**

* * *

They landed upon a grassy field that ended with a sheer cliff at the very north point. Hiccup heard waves crash against the rocks below. The field held no one and Toothless did not seem to smell anyone nearby. Hiccup frowned, looking around.

"Do you think we beat him here?"

[I am fast, brother.]

Hiccup snorted. "And so modest too."

[Keep it up, brother. I still hold kin privileges.]

Hiccup reached up. He scratched Toothless' head between his two major sensing lobes. Toothless hissed. Hiccup grinned and kept scratching, his fingers traveling down the back of Toothless' neck. Toothless arched though he grumbled in the Old Tongue. Hiccup got the impression it meant much the same as a human protesting the fairness of an action. Hiccup chuckled.

He had noted many of the unmated dragons within the nest would used a tree branch or other rough surface to reach this part of their hide. A week into their friendship and just before he and the other teens were to face Stormfly, Hiccup found his fingers could also alleviate itches for Toothless. Hiccup grinned as Toothless continued to grumble in the Old Tongue but did not stop arching into the scratching. Toothless might hold kin privilege to tease Hiccup, but that did not mean Hiccup was not without some form of payback it seemed.

A loud roar shattered the peace of the field. Toothless spun, facing the sound. Hiccup rode out the maneuver with on hand gripping the saddle's handles and the other reaching for his seax.

[Show yourself,] Toothless snarled as growls and snarls echoed from the trees. [I will protect my alpha.]

Hiccup tilted his head when two Changewings broke the cover of the trees. Neither paid Hiccup and Toothless any attention. Both faced focused upon the each other.

[She's mine!] the one of Hiccup's left growled.

[Blind fool!] the other retorted with a dismissive snort. [She's mine!]

Hiccup blinked. He felt Toothless relax slightly as it seemed neither Changewing were ready to attack. Hiccup grinned though, knowing that in a heartbeat Toothless' relaxed demeanor would switch to vicious protector if provoked.

[Insolent hatchling!] the first screeched.

The second one opened his mouth. Hiccup's eyes widen as a green light built in the Changewing's throat.

"Stop!"

Hiccup did not expect his shout to do more than startle the Changewings and force their attention upon him. Meatlug said the power that coated his voice would only cause dragons that bowed to him to freeze. It did shock him though when the Changewings spun to face him and snarled. Toothless growled, a low sound that Hiccup did not need the Common Tongue to translate. The Changewings hissed back. Toothless snarled.

[Watch your tongues,] Toothless said. [Your king and queen are allied to my alpha. You will respect him or they will hear of your breach of Civility Laws.]

The first Changewing snorted. [Allies we may be, Wind-shrieker, but the human does not command us,] it said, its voice male.

"No," Hiccup said, the power in his soul still coating his words. "I don't command you. And my yell was not an order. I merely wanted to startle you. Whatever you are fighting about does not need to end in one dying by the other. You weaken your nest that way."

[I am no weakling,] the first Changewing declared. [I will not die by this one's puny acid.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "The Red Death thought she would not die. She exploded after Toothless shot into her mouth and ignited the gas in her throat. My sensei back home says that to be confident in a battle is a good thing. To be overconfident is a death sentence."

That caused the Changewings to tilt their heads. The shared a look before facing Hiccup once more.

[What is sensei?] the second one, also male, asked slowly pronouncing the new word.

Hiccup grinned. Gyda would probably mutter and pinch the bridge of her nose when she learned he taught the dragons words from a completely different language.

"It means teacher," he said. "The mage who lives in our nest also teaches myself and some others how to defend ourselves. She said we were to call her sensei when she is training us."

[What is red death?] the first asked.

[I suspect, given his tale, that it is the human name for the Lava-dweller that lost what it meant to be a dragon,] a new voice said from the behind the Changewings. [And the one the young alpha ordered the Wind-shrieker to kill in order to free those in her nest who were enthralled by her power.]

The Changewings spun. Both stood straighter and stepped back as a third Changewing passed between them. Hiccup watched the way both dragons stared at the third. Given the tone, the new Changewing was female. Hiccup wondered if she was the one the other two were arguing about.

The third Changewing closed the distance and bowed to Hiccup, though she did not spread her wings.

[Greeting, young alpha allied to us. I am the Head Warrior Guard. I trust these two have not been uncivil to you.]

Hiccup felt Toothless tense and placed a hand upon his brother's head. He got the feeling Toothless was going to tell the female about the two being rude. While Hiccup knew both might need a reprimand, even Vikings got reprimanded if they spoke rudely to a visiting chief, he just did not want both to face a public lecture. He had enough them of them when he was still considered useless to the tribe and did not want to see anyone else go through one. He also did not want to see another sight like the first time he ever visited this island. He still saw the prince's fangs a hair's breath from the neck of the other in his sleep sometimes.

"We were just discussing a new word I taught them," Hiccup said and he saw as both male Changewings flinched and share another look between each other.

The female tilted her head. [Young alpha,] she said. [Do you believe a wrong should be addressed if it is committed?]

"Yes," Hiccup said, instantly. "Action can't be corrected if wrongs are not addressed."

[Then why do you not wish the wrong these two gave to you be addressed?]

Hiccup blinked. The female smiled.

[I heard them, young alpha. I know that they snarled at you and spoke in a rude tone until you surprised them with that new word.]

Hiccup sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know what it's like to be yelled at in front of people when I messed up. I didn't want that for them."

[You were yelled at by whom?]

Hiccup looked down. "My father."

[Young alpha, please look at me,] another new voice said from his left.

Hiccup looked up. The king stood there along with his son. Both were smiling.

[You have past both tests,] the king said.

Hiccup blinked.

The king chuckled. [Upon your arrival you did not hesitate even when I sprung that race upon you. You and your brother did not waiver even though you were visitors to our nest. You were asked to give your all and you did so. You should my entire nest that you will respect my wishes but will still be yourselves.]

The king walked closer.

[Civility Laws demand honor and respect but they are not supposed to make us dragons conform and act all alike. Your nest holds multiple species and I suspect you would not want it any different. Each species will be different than another and each dragon within those species will be even more unique because their life has shaped them into who they are. You are the alpha and while respecting the wishes of the different species will be paramount, you must remember to remain yourself.]

The king then looked to the other three Changewings and then back to Hiccup.

[You faced two unruly dragons as an alpha would. You did not interfere in their argument until it became apparent that one was trying to harm the other. It is important to let your nest member work their own problems out if they can. They learn and are stronger for the ordeal. If they come to you though, by all means help them and guide them. You also did not make the situation worse but still taught a valuable lesson. Well done, young alpha.]

The king looked to the sky. [Come, young alpha, join me on a patrol of the nest.] He faced the other three Changewings. [Thank you for your assistance. Return to your duties.]

All three Changewings shifted so they could bow to him with their wings spread. The two males turned and bounded back into the trees. The female remained. The king stared at her, head titled.

[Forgive me, my king, may I ask the young alpha a favor before I return to my post?]

The king blinked. [I have no objection. Hiccup, do you?]

"No," Hiccup said. "What is the favor, ma'am?"

The female looked at him and smiled. [Please, young alpha, never change.]

With that she too spun and bounded after the males. Hiccup just blinked.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, Hiccup and Toothless being able to be brothers is fun to write. Happy New Year to you as well. One of my other readers was attempted to figure out a name for Toothless and Moondust's ship. I'm not sure Toothdust would work. Like I told them, it sounds like something you'd find on the floor at a dentist office :p And modern technology is such a grand thing, ain't it?**

 **Kirika: Happy New Year to you too. Hehe, I hope the visit does prove interesting. It's been fun coming up with lessons the king can teach Hiccup.**

 **Prince: A day that goes by without Hiccup staring at Astrid would mean he's sick and back in the induced coma Gothi put him in after the Red Death battle. And Toothless gonna get all the payback :p**


	80. Sea Cave

Astrid tapped Stormfly's neck. The Nadder descended, landing next to the Changewing queen. The young princess landed next to Stormfly with a small hop. She giggled then looked to Astrid. Astrid smiled.

"Nice landing," she said.

['hank you, friend queen,] the princess said.

[We are walking from here, young queen-to-be,] the Changewing queen said.

Astrid slipped off Stormfly's back. While she knew her sister would carry her, Astrid also knew Stormfly and Windwalker would soon depart for the Hatchery. Astrid did not want to tire the dragon out by riding when she could just as easily walk. Besides, watching where she put her feet on this barren and rock-strewn stretch of shoreline, kept her mind off the fact that Stormfly and Windwalker would be leaving soon.

She had not told Hiccup, had not told anyone even Stormfly, but the month just after the mate-hood ceremonies had been rough. It felt like something within her clawed at Stormfly's absence. Riding on Toothless with Hiccup had assuaged it but had not rid the sensation completely. Riding on Ringfire's back had done nothing to lessen the sensation. Astrid had even felt resistance at the thought of riding the Whispering Death that short moment. Her worry over Hiccup and his comment about thanking the Gods every day that she loved him and his wondering that Toothless was lonely despite having Hiccup in the dragon's life caused that resistance to temper.

It even affected her sleep. Not much, but enough that she tossed and turned several nights during that month. Knowing her temper, knowing she could not bear to hurt Hiccup anymore, she would sneak into the woods and throw her axe at the trees. The announcement by Gothi that Aurvandil's Fire would once again blaze across Berk's sky had given her an excuse for the trips into the woods. Yes, she had wanted to train and ready herself to fight the Flightmare and restore her family's honor. She just also terribly missed her sister.

She had not ignored Windwalker's return that night, even though he had become a brother to her. She just had not been able to release Stormfly. The thing within her would not let her. It both intrigued and annoyed her. She had no clue what it was and did want to learn more about it, but she hated that it affected her as it did. She fought it until she could let Stormfly go and move to hug Windwalker.

Now it was rising again with the thought that Stormfly would leave but this time, Astrid did not know the exact day her sister would return. That made things worse. She suspected Stormfly knew something was up but the dragon had not brought it up. She and Windwalker had been very accommodating their first week or so back as Astrid had found herself having to stay in the modified shed Uncle Fintan and her father built for Stormfly and Windalker so the did not have to share the other modified shed Firestorm slept in. Still neither one asked why and still did not ask why. That both annoyed and calmed Astrid. She did want someone to ask because she knew she should tell someone, but the thought of speaking up on her own went against everything she had been taught a Viking was supposed to do. Vikings, except Hiccup, did not discuss private problems and fears with other Vikings. Viking, except Hiccup, kept their hurts in.

Hiccup had the right to bear his soul. Hiccup had the right to speak about his past. Too long he had been ignored. Too long he had been shoved aside. Too long he had been made to suffer due to the stupidity of those around him, herself included. She would grimace and cringe when another in the tribe would cry or howl in pain. She never did that with Hiccup. He was special. He could show the side Vikings tried so hard to hide. He could show it to her. She would hold him. She would massage his shoulders. She would help him rise and continue on.

[Oooh, Mama,] the Changewing princess said, yanking Astrid from her thoughts, [we go cave?]

The queen laughed. [Yes, dear. Why don't you tell the young queen-to-be all about it?]

[Yes, Mama. Friend queen, pretty cave. Dark at front. Water fall onto back a lot. Tickles. Back of cave all sparkly. Like night sky. Walk careful. Slippy in cave.]

Astrid smiled. "Thank you," she said.

The young princess chirped and nuzzled against Astrid. Astrid reached over and scratched the top of the youngling's head. The youngling cooed.

They resumed walking when the queen coughed slightly. Soon they reached a massive cave opening carved into the side of a sheer, rocky cliff. The waves of the ocean crashed against the far side of the cavern's entrance. Astrid could see from the darken stones surrounding the cave opening that the tide was out. Astrid suspected the cave flooded when the tide came back. She hoped whatever the queen wished to teach her would be fast. Astrid did not want to be in that cave when the water started rushing in.

They entered. Astrid saw what the youngling meant by slippery. The rocks along the floor were all darkened by water.

[Stormfly,] the Changewing queen said, [those who spit acid were never able to hold their fire in their throats. Can you?]

[Aye. Do you need me to light the way, queen of the nest?]

[Please. Your sister will have a greater chance to navigate the path.]

Stormfly opened her mouth and an orange-red glow appeared at the back of her throat. Astrid hummed as the light illuminated her feet and she could see where to put them and where not to.

They reached the back of the cave and Stormfly closed her mouth. Astrid gasped as tiny flecks of an eerie blue something began to coat the darkness.

[See,] the young princess said. [Like night sky.]

Astrid grinned. "Yes, just like it. It's beautiful."

[Young queen-to-be, will you remain right where you are? I must step out for a moment but I will return for your lesson.]

"Sure," Astrid said.

[Daughter, you stay as well.]

[Yes, Mama.]

Astrid heard rustling that receded back towards the opening. She looked back up to the blue glow.

"Do you know what makes that?" she asked the young princess.

[Elder say small thing non-dragon flyer eats at time make it.]

"Non-dragon flyer?"

[Small thing. Sits in trees sometimes. Make lots noise in morning. Some have lots of colo'ed fuzzy scales.]

Astrid softly chuckled. "I think you mean feathers cause I think you're talking about a bird."

[Bird,] the youngling repeated. [Bird. Bird. Bird.]

[Shut up!]

Astrid froze then growled at the new voice in the cave.

* * *

 **Prince: Yep and we shall see.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, you caught that about the female Changewing. Nice. Oooh, Moonless, I actually like that especially with that meaning behind it.**


	81. You Were Asked To Remain

"Who are you?" Astrid demanded, one hand reaching for her axe, the other moving around the Changewing princess' head in comfort and to know where the youngling was.

[None of your business, human,] the voice snarled its tone male.

Stormfly screeched. [Show respect, lizard who hides in the shadows. She is a future queen.]

The voice scoffed. [It is a human.]

[She friend queen,] the youngling declared. [You be nice to her.]

[Ah, young princess,] the voice said sounding as if honey rested in his throat and coated his tongue. [So young. So innocent. So deluded. Humans can't be alphas and queens. They have no honor.]

Stormfly snarled. [Your tongue will get you killed.]

[And the human will kill you to save its own skin!]

"Stormfly, light!'

Stormfly opened her mouth. Light flooded the cave. A yowled echoed. Astrid saw the dragon in question on a ledge before her. His long, thin neck curled his long-muzzled head away. His eyes closed against the light. Astrid shifted. Put the youngling behind her.

"Back up," she whispered. "We are leaving."

[Mama say stay.]

"It's too dangerous. Go."

The youngling shuffled back. Astrid walked back, her gaze still on the dragon. Stormfly shifted in front of her. Kept the light facing the dragon.

"Run, young one!" Astrid ordered.

The youngling did not hesitate. Astrid heard her spun on the rocks and run.

"Stormfly, spine shot."

Stormfly screeched. Astrid ducked. Stormfly's tail sailed over her. Astrid heard the other dragon hiss. Heard Stormfly's spines land.

[On my back, sister!]

Astrid jumped. Grabbed the saddle. Stormfly spun. Ran. They made to the cavern entrance. Astrid slid off. She and Stormfly spun at the ready. Silence.

[You were asked to remain where you were.]

Astrid frowned as the queen materialized beside her. She faced the dragon and found the princess standing behind her mother next to her sister. Astrid gestured to the cave.

"There was another dragon in there who did not seem happy about us being in there. I didn't want your daughter to get hurt."

[So, you ordered her out, ordered your sister to attack, and then you both left, but stopped at the entrance why?]

"In case the dragon came out."

[But you were asked to remain where you were.]

Astrid's eyes narrowed more. "Your daughter was in danger, ma'am. I did as I thought best to keep her safe."

To Astrid's surprise the queen laughed. To her greater surprise a voice from the cave also began to laugh. Astrid whirled, finding the other dragon standing at the entrance. Astrid lifted her axe. Stormfly's tail cocked. Astrid shifted in front of the queen.

[Young queen-to-be, why are you doing that? The Acid-fantail will not attack you.]

Astrid blinked as the other dragon, one she had never seen before, bowed his long-muzzled head. Twelve thin horns, six to either side, jutted out the back of the dragon' jaws. These horns collapsed against each other, laying to either side of the thin neck.

[Forgive me, future queen of the nest we are allied to,] he said and out of the cave Astrid could tell the dragon had the same speaking through water sound the Scauldrons had in his voice.

[The Acid-fantail is a part of my nest, young queen-to-be,] The Changewing queen said. [He and his kind dwell in the waters around the nest and have been members of the nest for more seasons that I know of.]

The new dragon laughed, though Astrid could tell it was strained.

"What is going on?" Astrid asked, stepping to the side so she could see the queen and the new dragon.

[You pass test, friend queen,] the youngling said running over and crashing into Astrid's side. [Mama said I had be qu.. qu… I not speak 'bout Friend fantail. He sup.. sup… He told scare us. Make us leave. I good. I did good. I not speak.]

[Daughter, why do you persist in crashing into the ruling pair of an allied nest?]

[Friends, Mama. Friend alpha purr real loud. Friend queen purr soft. I hear both when close like this. Friend queen also teach new word. Bird.]

Astrid was both amuse and intrigued by the youngling's words. The youngling still seemed thrilled by the new word. Astrid also remembered the youngling saying she could hear a purr coming from Hiccup. Hiccup had later said he believed it was whatever was in his soul that coated his words and caused his voice to become so powerful. Yet, that was something Hiccup was supposed to have alone. At least that was what Astrid and everyone else thought.

Hiccup was special. Hiccup befriended the dragons. Hiccup acted like a dragon and caused them to pause long enough to learn the Berkians were friends to dragons. No one else was supposed to have the same power as Hiccup. That was his alone because he was special. He was far more than any on Berk had ever thought. Astrid would not let anything take that away from him. If the youngling's words were true and she held a softer purr. Astrid frowned. That could not happen. She could not take that from Hiccup.

[Daughter, please act like you are supposed to,] the queen sighed.

"Ma'am," Astrid began, pulled from her thoughts. Hiccup had shown all the dragons were not like they were believed to be and now Astrid held no qualms about young dragons nuzzling her. All the young in the nest did so on a daily basis now anyways. "I know discipline is important, but I don't mind if she leans on me like this."

[She should still ask before crashing into you, future queen.]

Astrid looked down at the youngling. "Your mother is right there. We have told the young in our nest to ask permission of the humans before nuzzling them like this."

The youngling looked up. [I 'ave ask before I nuzzle you?]

Astrid scratched the back of the youngling's neck. "Dragons, even young ones, are stronger than some of the humans in the nest. Crashing into a human that's not able to withstand the force might result in both the human and the dragon falling and getting hurt."

The youngling's eyes widen and she skitted back. [I no hurt friend queen. I no hurt friend alpha. But I like nuzzling both friends. I like listening to purr.]

[Then just ask first, my daughter.]

The princess nodded then looked at Astrid. [I nuzzle you now?]

Astrid grinned. "Sure."

The youngling chittered and pressed into Astrid's side again. She cooed. Astrid caught the queen shaking her head.

[Young queen-to-be do you offer mercy to the Acid-fantail so he can sit up?]

Astrid looked over the youngling's wings. "Sure. But I still want to know what's going on."

The new dragon lifted his head. [My queen asked that I scare you out of the cave.]

Astrid looked to the queen. "Why?"

[You were asked to remain but knew the situation called for moving. The day we all met, your intended ordered you to remain with that young Spike-thrower and you did. Why?]

"Hiccup worried that if he acted out it would offend you and your mate. Hiccup trusted me to keep the Nadder in check."

[But you did not know what would happen. Had myself, my mate, or the Scaulding-spitter proved hostile what would you have done?]

"I would have been at Hiccup's side. I will protect him at all costs."

[Just as you knew this situation called for my daughter to disobey me and for you to remove yourself from the cave. You trusted your instincts. That is good. A queen will have to trust them as well as the knowledge she is taught to effectively rule a nest of dragons.] The queen glanced at her daughter, who Astrid had resumed scratching. [You have also just now proved you will be a good mother when the ancestors bless you and your mate with hatchlings of your own.]

Astrid froze.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yep lessons for our intrepid nest leaders. Hm, actually I took a page from New Zealand. There is a cave there that has glowworms and they make that blue glow. Being that they are worms is why the youngling said it was made by something birds eat.**


	82. Trust Him Here

[My words bother you?]

Astrid shook her head. She looked down at the youngling whose neck she never stopped scratching.

[Young queen-to-be, is something wrong?]

The youngling looked up at Astrid and chittered. [Friend queen? You be okay?]

Astrid gritted her teeth. Vikings did not open up to other Vikings not about things like this. She blinked. She was not with other Vikings. She was with dragons. She had poured her heart out once to Stormfly before Hiccup ever woke up. It had been a particular bad day and they feared the one they had shunned and who had yet saved their lives would succumb to his wounds. Astrid remembered leaving the chief's hut as Gothi and her mother frantically used everything they knew to keep Hiccup alive.

Astrid did not remember the head long rush to her house, only that Stormfly was waiting and as soon as Astrid vaulted onto the dragon's back, Stormfly took off. Astrid remembered sharing all her fears in that flight. Hiccup dying without ever knowing his tribe realized their stupidity. Hiccup dying without knowing all the change he had brought. Hiccup dying and Astrid left alone with enough guilt to drown her. She had been cold, distance, caring only for restoring her family's honor, and Hiccup had shown her the beauty of flight and Berk from the air and he trusted her to keep Toothless safe. Stormfly never interrupted her. Never judged her for the weakness she showed that day. The dragon just flew on.

Astrid took a deep breath. Gothi wanted her to talk to Hiccup but Astrid knew she would not be able to do that if she did not speak to someone else first. Around Hiccup, words failed her, especially words of her own fears. He did not deserve to deal with her insecurities. She was supposed to hold him up, not the other way around. She owed him that.

[Sister?]

"I know Hiccup will be a great father," Astrid whispered. "I've seen how he is with the young of the nest, human and dragon alike."

[You fear you will not make a great mother?] the Acid-fantail asked.

"I neglected him," Astrid said, staring at the dragon, wanting, needing someone to actually judge that.

She had been stupid. She had followed blindly along with the rest the tribe and hurt Hiccup badly.

[Sister, Alpha forgave you.]

[I'm sorry,] the Acid-fantail began, [I don't quite understand.]

Stormfly sighed. [Sister, may I tell him? May I explain?]

Astrid gritted her teeth again but nodded her head. Let the dragons know the real truth behind Hiccup and Toothless' tale. Let them know how badly she failed the one who never deserved her neglect.

Stormfly explained in the Old Tongue. Astrid stood there, ready for the dragons' reactions. For their anger. For their judgement. To her surprise the youngling shifted and rose to stand upon her hindlegs. Astrid blinked as that put the young dragon higher than her and made the princess curl her neck so she could stare in Astrid's eyes.

[You make mistake,] the youngling said. [You cor… cor… You make better. Friend Stormfly say Friend Alpha for…for… not be mad. Friend Stormfly say he love you. You love him?]

"Yes," Astrid said.

That was what made all of this so hard. She loved him. She had failed him but she loved him and her greatest fear was that he would one day realize just how cruel she had been to him. That he would declare her love unworthy and unwanted.

[You trust him?] the youngling continued.

"With my life."

[Friend queen,] the youngling said placing a gentle paw upon Astrid's chest. [Trust him here first.] The youngling then lifted her paw and placed it upon Astrid's head. [Then trust him here. The trust with life.]

The youngling then shifted back and lowered her forelegs back to the sand before nuzzling against Astrid once more.

[Friend queen,] the youngling said, [Friend Alpha. Both purr. Dada say purr happy sound. Be happy.]

[Come,] the Changewing queen said. [It is soon mid-day and my mate and I know you and the others will be needed back at your own nest. Thank you again, Acid-fantail.]

The dragon dropped his long and thin muzzle and spread his wings before the Changewing queen. [Anytime, my queen. I shall refresh my scales with water, but my queen, may I meet this young alpha before they all have to leave?]

[Of course. We'll be by the cave before they leave.]

The Acid-fantail straighten and waddled upon four short legs into the waves. The dragon slipped under a particularly high incoming wave and Astrid gasped as the dragons began to twirl before diving.

[He and his kind dance in the waters,] the older princess said walking over.

[Daughter,] the queen said, looking at the older princess. [I think we shall postpone her next lesson until a later time.]

Astrid jerked.

[Do not fret, young queen-to-be,] the Changewing queen said. [I think you and I need to just talk instead of you learning a lesson.] The queen looked to her youngest. [Dear, please go with your sister. It's time for you to go on a fishing lesson.]

[Friend queen not come?]

[Friend queen not know how we fish young one and not able to do as we do. Fly along now. Your sister will be your teacher today.]

[Yes, Mama. I sit with Friend Alpha and Friend queen at meal?]

[If they don't mind.]

The youngling lifted her head to look up at Astrid but did not move from where she had pressed into Astrid's frame.

[I sit with you and Friend Alpha at meal?]

Astrid frowned. "Meal?"

[Before you and the others who came with you leave,] the queen began, [we were going to share mid-day meal with you. If that is okay with you and your intended.]

Astrid tilted her head. "I don't see why he would find anything wrong with that. Just.. uh, humans eat our fish cooked."

The older princess snorted. [We have seen other humans eat before,] she said winking. [Don't understand why you all wish to remove all the good flavor by burning the fish though.]

"Our village elder said too much fish eaten straight from the sea can cause us illnesses."

The princess tilted her head. [Guess that makes sense,] she said. [Come, little sister, you and I must gather the food for our friends to eat.]

The youngling nuzzled against Astrid once more. [I catch biggest fish for friends.]

She then followed her older sister into the waves and soon both were gone as well. The Changewing queen looked at Astrid.

[Please let your sister carry you. We must fly to the place where we can talk and not be disturbed.]

Astrid climbed into Stormfly's saddle. The queen's wings flared and Stormfly followed her out over the waters.

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, Astrid growls at many things. Mostly those who try to harm or dismiss Hiccup. And well, now you see why she froze.**

 **Kirika: Interesting good? Or interesting bad? And well, some shame. It seem though Hiccup has forgiven her, she had not forgiven herself.**


	83. To Be The Best

They landed upon a sea stack a few wing flaps out from the east side of the island. The queen stretched her wings and then laid down in a sunbeam. Astrid slipped off Stormfly's back, letting her sister do the same.

[Young queen-to-be, please sit,] the queen said.

Astrid did, leaning against Stormfly. The queen stared back over the waters towards her nest before looking back at Astrid.

[My mate was not hatched in this nest,] she said. [His hatch nest is far from here. He and his sister were driven here via a combined effort of a father grieving for his mate and humans hunting dragons.]

Astrid frowned. "To kill because of the war?" she asked.

[It is unknown what happens to the dragons caught. They are taken and never seen again. At least according to my mate and sister-in-law.] The queen paused. [You will not believe it now but my mate was smaller than normal Illusion-scales.]

Astrid tilted her head when the queen hissed and closed her eyes.

[I am amazed he ever wished to be my mate. I had one focus in my life when the elder you all met found him and his sister on a sea stack not far from the island you all call home. I was learning to be the queen my mother could be proud of. When the elder presented this thin and small pair of siblings I paid them no attention.] The queen sighed. [Looking back, I should have.]

"What happened?"

The queen gave a humorless laugh. [Dragons, especially young ones, can be just as cruel as humans when faced with something or someone they feel is weaker then they.]

Astrid blinked then grunted. "Moondust, one of the Night Furies that showed up with Toothless' brother said a male from her old nest tried to force a mate-hood ceremony upon her."

The queen's eyes momentarily became slits then the queen grunted. [I rest my case. Though, be warned, I doubt that male will take it well that she lives in a nest run by a human should he ever learn of her location.]

Astrid's faced hardened. "Let him come," she said.

The queen laughed. [Indeed.] The laugh did not reach the dragon's eyes, nor did the laugh last more than a heartbeat and a half before the queen sighed again and lowered her gaze to the short grass growing on top of sea stack.

[My mate endured much while growing up under the guidance of that elder.] The queen took a deep breath. [I could have prevented some of his pain. I had walked by the sleeping cave's entrance, intending to go out and practice more. I heard two males planning to toughen him up. To, as they said, teach him to fight instead of run from humans.]

The queen stared Astrid in the face. [I did nothing. My mate was found barely clinging to his life upon this very sea stack. My mother and father were furious, but he never revealed what happened that night.]

"Did you tell your mother and father what you heard?"

[Not at first, no. My mother with the wisdom I lacked back then, ordered my sister to teach my mate how to be a warrior guard. Leadership in this nest is passed from mother to the oldest daughter. Younger females and all male young are trained to be warrior guards. The oldest sibling, male or female, is to be the head guard. My sister hatched a day after me. Since my mother was the one to appoint the one who would become my mate as a guard and declared my sister was to be his teacher that meant he would be around the royal flock often.]

"You got to know him during these times?"

[Correct. In doing so, I learned how blind I was. In my desire to be the best, I failed to protect a member of my own nest. A member I was steadily growing to care for.]

Astrid fidgeted. The queen stared at her.

[Do you know what my mate said when I apologized for not speaking up and stopping those males?]

Astrid shook her head. The queen gave another humorless laugh.

[He'd endure it all again if that mean he could spend time in my presence. I learned more about being a true leader from him in that moment than any lesson my mother ever gave me. A true leader will endure a vast amount that will not be pleasant and can, at times, be very deadly, but it is worth it in the end when we are able to spend a few moments with those we love.]

"But it wasn't right what those male did and it wasn't right that you didn't speak up."

[Yes, I know, and you are correct. They were in the wrong for almost killing him and I was in the wrong for not preventing it. Still my mate forgave me. The trick was, I had to learn to forgive myself. Given your sister's explanation, I suspect you find yourself in a similar situation.]

"I should have stopped all of it. Hiccup never deserved the treatment he got. I shouldn't have let it happened, but I was so focused upon regaining my family's honor and Hiccup.. well, even the chief seemed to not care."

[I gathered from the tale they gave that the relationship between the young alpha and his father was not a close one. I know my mate came to the same conclusion. That's why he offered to be the young alpha's father. He and his sister were ordered to leave because his father's mind snapped. Hunters captured my mate's mother and my mate's father could not handle knowing he had failed to keep her safe. The elder of my mate's old nest felt my mate and his sister were in danger and told them to leave.]

"Stoick's wife, Hiccup's mother, was taken by a dragon."

The queen blinked. [I see. Eerie.]

Astrid grunted. "It doesn't matter what Stoick's actions and beliefs about Hiccup were before the end of the war. I shouldn't have neglected Hiccup. I failed him."

"Astrid?"

* * *

 **Kirika: Yep. Astrid's line of thinking is not really healthy and something she needs to come to terms with.**

 **Prince: Hehe, we shall see**


	84. Nothing

Astrid sat up and looked past Stormfly's nose. Hiccup, sitting atop a hovering Toothless, stared back at her.

[We shall leave you both be,] the queen said.

Astrid did not turn her gaze from Hiccup. She did hear the rustle of wings and some chittering in the Old Tongue. She ignored all of it. Her focus remained upon Hiccup as Toothless shifted to flight and landed upon the sea stack. Hiccup dismounted. Astrid watched him. He stared at her. He looked towards the nest then he looked back to her. He stepped closer and sad down in front of her. Astrid just watched him. Given his tone when he spoke her name, he heard her comment to the queen. Astrid found she could not speak, words failing her once again in his presence and she was as equally glad he had heard as she was ashamed.

"Astrid," he whispered, "you still think you failed me over what happened before?"

Astrid looked away. Her fists clenched. She felt warm hands grip both and looked back. Hiccup held both hands. He drew them out of her lap and into his own. He gave a gentle tug. Astrid frowned at him. He blushed slightly but tugged her arms again. She titled her head. Hiccup grunted.

"Please sit in my lap," he said softly.

Astrid looked down at her skirt and shook her head. She was not wearing the non-spiked one and would not hurt him. Hiccup sighed.

"Then sit between my legs. I want you closer."

That Astrid could do. She scooted closer, leaning against Hiccup as he bracketed her with his legs. She felt him lean back and noted Toothless providing a backrest for him. Astrid placed her head upon Hiccup's shoulder.

"Why do you still think you failed me?"

Astrid hesitated. Vikings still did not bear their souls to other Vikings. Then she remembered something Gyda told her before the mage's house was finished and Astrid was just beginning to believe she loved Hiccup. They had talked about many things that night but just before they had fallen asleep that night, Astrid had braved asking Gyda if the mage knew what love was. She had wanted to know, to see if what Gyda, who Astrid trusted, said matched with what she was beginning to feel.

' _Love gives someone the power to hurt you and the trust they will not. Hiccup has the strength to love you, Astrid, to give you the power to destroy him but the trust that you will not. He has the strength to lay to bare his secrets before you and know that you will not judge him or abandon him because of them. But he also has the strength to hold the secrets you carry. To let you speak them, show them, to him and let him shoulder the burden they put upon you. Do you have that same strength, Astrid? For only when you do, can both of you be truly free.'_

At the time, Astrid knew she had the strength to hold his secrets. To not judge him nor abandon him. She tried to prove that each time his insecurities over everything rose. Now she realized exactly what Gyda had been telling her then. She had to let Hiccup hold the secrets she kept. She had to let him know every fear and every insecurity and trust he would not judge her or abandon her. She had to lay to bare who she was and it was time to start.

"I shouldn't have let you be treated like that. I shouldn't have been so focused upon my family's honor. I neglected you, Hiccup. I ignored everything that happened to you."

Hiccup sighed. "You've already apologized for all of that, Astrid. I forgave you."

Astrid lifted her head and stared at him. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, Hiccup. I deserve to forever make it up to you."

Hiccup cupped her cheek. "The king and I talked as we went on a patrol of the island after my lessons. He told me what it means to a dragon to be forgiven. It wipes the offense clean. Those dragons back home, they know what they did to the island during and after the war. They remember it all. When I gave them my forgiveness, the king said, I told them I would never bring up what they had done and use it against them. Ever. I gave each and every dragon a new start."

Astrid frowned. "I'm not a dragon, Hiccup. Why are you telling me this?"

"Astrid, you apologized. I forgave you. I'm not going to use what happened before Toothless against you. I'm not going to use what happened in the cove before Toothless decided to scare you against you. You have a new start."

"I haven't made it up to you. I have to make it up to you. It's the only way it'll be right, Hiccup."

Hiccup's thumb began to caress her cheek. "The moment you said you would keep Toothless a secret and let me figure out something, you repaid the debt you feel you owe me."

"That's not repaying what I owe you, Hiccup. That was one moment. One conversation. I neglected you for years, Hiccup. Years! I could have stopped Dogsbreath. I could have made sure you knew you could join the tribe for morning and mid-day meals. You should have been there. They were for the tribe as a whole to come together while the war was going on. You shouldn't have been made to feel like you couldn't be a part of that."

Hiccup placed a finger upon Astrid's lips. She quieted, staring at him.

"One moment. One conversation but it held everything that, at that time, meant the world to me."

Astrid frowned.

"Toothless. My best friend. The one who accepted me. The one who made my life before the war joyful again. You knew about him and you kept him a secret for me. You kept him safe. Everything you think you owe me, that night when you promised to tell no one about Toothless and when you kept that promise, erased that debt. You owe me nothing."

"But-"

"It's gone, Astrid."

"Hiccup-"

"Nothing, Astrid."

She blinked. "Nothing?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Hiccup whispered.

Astrid dropped her head upon his shoulders. "Each time I learned something new I had not seen, something you suffered through.. I just knew I had to make up for that. That the forgiveness you gave when I first apologized could not be for _that_ incident. _That_ moment."

Hiccup's mouth fell next to her ear. "I forgive you as an alpha forgives, Astrid. The slate, your slate, is clean."

Astrid's arms closed around him. She felt his arms encircle her and pull her close.

"When did all of this start?" he asked.

"When you trusted me to keep the nest safe when you went to find Johann but the Speedstingers attack."

"That long? Astrid why didn't you come to me? Why did you wait until now to say something?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That you'd remember how cruel I was to you and stop trusting me. Stop loving me."

Hiccup lifted his head and shook his shoulder. Astrid lifted hers. Hiccup cupped both cheeks and stared at her.

"When I thought the power in my soul made me a monster, you told me that you could not love a monster. I cannot love a cruel person, Astrid."

He paused long enough to lean over and kiss her, a soft kiss, a short kiss. He leaned back and stared at her.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson, with everything that is within me and if Gothi would perform the rites now, I would make you my wife."

This time, it was Astrid who kissed him and silently told her sister and his brother to deal with it.

* * *

 **Kirika: As am I. It's not always the one who suffered the abuse who has to come to terms with it. The ones who did not see the abuse also has to come to terms with it and the added guilt of missing everything.**


	85. Always

Hiccup pulled away several heartbeats later. He knew Toothless and Stormfly would soon intervene and they had promised the dragons they would not break their trust or endanger their status as chaperones. It did not mean Hiccup did not feel the resistance. He wanted to continue kissing Astrid. He wanted to gather her closer. Hold her closer. He knew he could not. Not right then. They had more to talk about and a meal to attended.

He was grateful they had convinced Sharpshot and Sneaky to spend the day with Iggy and Buttercup. Hiccup still needed to acknowledge Iggy and Buttercup's actions when the Speedstingers attacked. The two Terrors had went far beyond duty to ensure the nest dragons knew of the attack and the Fireworms knew of the humans in the cove that needed warmth.

Sharpshot and Sneaky would find out what the two Terrors desired the most and Hiccup would fulfill that request. He owed it to them. Sharpshot and Sneaky would also get a moment to spend together and to enjoy the company of other Terrors.

This all meant that neither were on the sea stack to pull their insert-wing plan. Hiccup would vastly prefer kissing Astrid's lips than dragon hide. Astrid's lips tasted better.

"Astrid, look at me, please," he said curling his finger under her chin and lifting it.

He did take pride in the fact her eyes were closed and her lips were plump. He once feared he would never learn to kiss a woman as she deserved to be kissed. It seemed he had learned well, not that he minded the practice.

Astrid opened her eyes. Hiccup smiled and placed his forehead against hers. The metal rivets on her kansen made the move uncomfortable but Hiccup would endure that. Impressions in his skin from those rivets was a small price to pay in order to be like this with her. Something he had dreamed about often before the war ended.

"You held all this in for this long," he began in a whisper. "Please don't do that again. Come to me. Talk to me. Anything you need to say, I'll listen. Even if it takes all night to get it out. I'll listen. Anytime."

Astrid pulled back, frowning. "Hiccup, you have too much you have to do to promise that."

"When I met Toothless, when I befriended him, he became the world to me. After the war ended, he had to make room for someone else. You. You mean everything to me, Astrid. I'm not going to make the same mistake my dad did. I'm not going to neglect my family or my friends for that tribe or the nest. I will not put them before you, before Toothless, before any who end being in the flock we form."

"Hiccup, you'll be chief. You are the alpha. You'll have to put them before any of us. You'll have meetings, duties-"

Hiccup kissed her, silencing her words in his throat. He pulled back.

" _We_ will have meetings. _We_ will have duties. I meant what I told the queen, Astrid. You are my equal in _all_ things. When Dad steps down or, the gods forbid, dies, you will stand with me as Chieftess of Berk not as the chief's wife. When we are ready and Gothi performs our marriage rites, you will be queen of the nest at my side. We will face leading everything together. Toothless and Stormfly and all in our flock will be with us. We will lead the tribe and the nest as one, Astrid. All of us."

He reached up and cupped her cheek. His hand slide along her face, curling around the back of her neck. He gave a gentle tug. She leaned forward. He placed his forehead against hers once more.

"You once asked me to let you know what was in my mind. I promised to try to let you in. I hope I have kept that promise. Shh, no, please listen. Astrid, I want that with you. I want to know what you believe. I want to know what you think. I want to know what you hope for. What you dream about. Everything that you want to know about me I want to know about you. Will you let me in?"

"Yes," Astrid whispered. "I'm sorry-"

Hiccup kissed her again. He pulled back.

"No, no more apologies. Not right now. The alpha has forgiven you."

Astrid snorted. "That didn't take long to go to your head."

Hiccup chuckled. "I'm serious, Astrid. I forgive you."

Astrid took a deep breath. "The queen told me a story about her and the king and something bad she had done. Something she could not go back and change. She said the king forgave her but she had to learn to forgive herself. I know you forgive me, Hiccup. I fear I can't forgive myself."

"I know that's something you'll have to do for yourself. I'm still learning to forgive myself. But I'll be here for you if you need me."

"Forgive yourself? Why?"

"I shot down Toothless. I caused his tailfin to be ripped off. I did that because I wanted to impress my tribe. I know the pain I felt when I would wake up during that month, Astrid. If what he felt was even half of that, it was too much. And I caused it. I also disobeyed my father more times than I care to count. That did cause him grief."

He placed a finger over her lips when Astrid opened her mouth to speak.

"I did, Astrid. I could have done as I was told and not put more on him."

"That doesn't excuse what he, what we all put you through, Hiccup?"

"And wining the war doesn't excuse what I did to Toothless." Hiccup sighed. "We both have regrets, Astrid. We both have mistakes we have made. Toothless has forgiven me. He's told me that. He's shown me that. I have forgiven you. Now you and I must learn to forgive ourselves."

He stared at her but fire raced up his left leg and he hissed. He pulled away, reaching over to grip his leg.

"Hiccup! What's wrong?"

"Ghost pains," he said through clenched teeth. "All who lose a limb get them. Gobber warned me they'd get worse during the winter."

"Why haven't you told me about them? I told you that you didn't have to deal with your pain alone."

Hiccup chuckled. "Milady, I usually got them after a long day when I was in my room. You aren't supposed to be in there yet."

Astrid smacked his arm. "Not funny, Hiccup. Pull your pants leg up."

Hiccup stared at her. She frowned.

"Pull your pants leg up. I'm going to take it off and rub your leg."

"But-"

"I've seen the scars, Hiccup. Mom and I helped keep your wounds cleaned and bandaged while you recovered. Gothi's instructions said you had to be bathed every day to keep the risk of infection away."

Hiccup closed his eyes as relief and shame equally coursed through his body. Relief that Astrid would not be disgusted by the scars that battle caused. Shamed that she had seen the state he had been in during that sleep. He had braved asking Gobber not long after waking what had happened. Gobber had told him everything from the moment the tribe saw him fall off of Toothless to the day he woke up.

Hiccup knew what he looked like, Gobber not shy about describing every cut, ever laceration, ever bruise. He also knew what his leg looked like. Gobber again not shy about every detail. He also knew how little control he had over his body during that time, again thanks to Gobber. Knowing she had seen that. Knowing she had cleaned him up because of much of that. It was too much.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open. She had said he had to be bathed daily per Gothi's instructions. His gaze zeroed in on hers, even as fire still raced up his leg.

"No," she said, seeming to read his mind. "Mom would not let me help when they bathed that part of you. I had to clean your chest, your face, and your hair and help her rebandage the wounds there and your leg, but by the time I was allowed to help, you were in soft leggings Dervla made for you to sleep in."

Hiccup sighed again relieved but also slightly disappointed. Pain shot through his leg again, worse that before and drove all thought from his mind so he could not examine why he felt disappointed.

"Pull up your pants leg, Hiccup. Let me take your leg off."

Hiccup shifted the cloth up far enough. He watched through half-slit eyelids and clenched teeth as Astrid undid the straps keeping the wooden cup attached to his leg. She set the leg aside. Hiccup's eyes widen as Toothless curled his neck and gripped the leg in his mouth.

"You do know my leg isn't a chew toy, right?"

Toothless huffed and growled something in the Old Tongue that sound sarcastic. Hiccup winced as Toothless' real tailfin smacked the back of his head.

"Serves you right for thinking he'd act like a common dog," Astrid stated. "After Gobber finalized that leg, Toothless would hold it while we cleaned you so we didn't lose it."

"I didn't actually think he's chew on it," Hiccup protested. "I meant it as a joke."

His voice trailed off into a moan as Astrid began massaging what was left of his leg below his knee. His eyes closed and he leaned back against Toothless.

"That's nice," he whispered. "Thank you, Astrid. Thank you for being there that month. For helping to take care of me. Thank you for being here."

"Always. Thank you for being here. For helping me. For not judging me."

Hiccup opened his eyes and stared at her. "There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid, my love. Always."

* * *

 **Kirika: Very liberating. And not just for our intrepid duo either.**

 **Guest: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. Hehe, Hiccstrid is kinda sprinkled all throughout the story, but yep, this one was a big one. Yep, Astrid's finally opening up to Hiccup and he can help her like she's been helping him.**

 **Prince: /me giggles They are betrothed. Have been since before autumn ended. Was always gonna be a marriage as some point. ;) Hehe.**

 **Dark: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. That gift will come later. It's not needed for the betrothal as Hiccup and Astrid are already betrothed so it'll have a different purpose. Much like everything in my take on HTTYD.**


	86. Excuse Me?

"Ye be sure? Cause ye be wrong 'n ye'll join yer boy in da afterlife."

Bearspit glared at Alvin, hating him as much as he hated Hiccup but knowing he could do nothing about it. Alvin was a chief and had more men than Bearspit could take to answer his bellow. This did not lessen the want and desire to enclose Alvin neck with bare hands and squeeze. Hiccup had run Dogsbreath off the island with his stupidity and dragon loving ways. Alvin had let the boy die.

"Dem dragon be leavin' 'fore Snoggletogg. Everyone be talkin' 'bout it."

"Ye said even da dragons," Alvin said a chuckle in his voice. "Ye take me fer a fool?"

"Da witch be wot let us 'ear'm. She take us ta 'er home 'fore and make us watch images from da gods."

"Ye 'member any of dem images?"

"Aye. All of dem."

Alvin placed a hand upon Bearspit's shoulder. It took all he could do not to throw the Outcast leader off. He still had need of the man. He knew of Stoick exiling the man and knew the man still harbored hatred because of that. Bearspit planned to use that. Upon his own exile, Bearspit knew the best way to kill Hiccup would be to take him out when all the dragons left the nest as everyone had been talking about for days and weeks as Snoggletogg neared.

"Good," Alvin said joyful. "Ye best git in. It be mighty cold out. Wouldn't want ye ta freeze. Ye can tell me all 'bout dem images while we git da cooks ta git ye food."

Bearspit followed Alvin into the Outcast version of the Great Hall. His eyes narrowed as he spied Mildew near the back of the cave. Another Hiccup had run off but this one also owed a debt to Bearspit. His stupid move with those flowers almost got Bearspit killed by the witch. Bearpsit vowed to drown the old farmer as soon as Alvin and Hiccup killed each other.

"Boys!" Alvin's bellow shook stone. "Odin's done come early fer us. Ready da ships. We strike Berk when dem beasts desert it. Let the Dragon Conquer fight with no dragons."

* * *

Fishlegs squeaked as the new dragon and four more like it, though they differed in colors, landed in the crescent shaped clearing outside of the Changewing's sleeping cave.

"Whoa," Gyda exclaimed. "Tide Gliders. Nice."

The new dragons, in the process of bowing to the king and queen of the nest, paused and looked towards Gyda. She grinned.

"Sorry."

[Is Tide Glider the human name for Acid-fantails?] the queen asked, tipping her head so the new dragons could stand.

"Yes," Gyda said.

"Ooh," Fishlegs began, journal and charcoal in hand. "What can you tell me of them?" he asked. "They need a place in the new Book of Dragons. What's their shot limit? I'm guessing since the queen said acid they use similar attacks to the Changewings."

[Breathe, young one,] one of the new dragons, a male by its voice and the color of sea foam, said. [You are too young to be an elder.]

[Hmph!] the head Changewing elder said. [You would do with keeping your tongue still. You aren't so young as to not be an elder as well.]

Hiccup hid his smile as the male Tide Glider grunted. Hiccup attention was diverted as four Changewings came out of the sleeping cave. They carefully carried a flat stone that had several leaves upon it. The four maneuvered around, sitting the stone next to Hiccup's foot. Hiccup's eyes widen as he saw a rather large shark laying upon the leaves.

[Ooh, Friend alpha,] the youngling princess said from her place between Hiccup and Astrid. [Sister and I got this for you. I hold fin. Right there.]

The youngling used her nose to nudge the closest swimming fin. Hiccup smiled at her when she looked back at him.

"Thank you," he said.

The youngling cooed and nuzzled against him. She cooed again.

[You purr.] The youngling shifted. [Friend queen you need hear. It nice. Soft.]

Gyda snickered and Shadowfire, Toothless, and Stormfly snorted. The youngling's muzzle crinkled.

[What funny?]

"Ah, young one, I think Astrid has already heard that," Gyda said with a grin. "When the snow kept us all inside Astrid would lay her head upon Hiccup many times. Right where yours is now, in fact."

The youngling lifted her head and looked to Astrid.

[You hear? You like purr too?]

Hiccup saw the tips of Astrid's ears turn pink. He grinned when she coughed.

"I don't have the hearing you do, young one. Humans' hearing isn't all that good. Not like yours. I just hear his heartbeat and his breathing when I lay my head there."

The youngling tilted her head. [Maybe one day you hear. It nice. Make feel safe. Like yours. Though he's louder.]

"Wait," Fishlegs said, the journal dropping into his lap as he turned to the princess. "You're saying that Astrid has a purr as well?"

[Yes, Friend elder. Friend queen's purr soft. Quiet. Calm. Friend alpha's purr loud. Strong. Both make feel safe. You not hear it?]

"No, little one," Fishlegs said. "Like Astrid said, human hearing isn't as good as dragons."

[Oh,] the youngling said.

Hiccup stared over the young princess, not really paying attention to her words anymore. He saw that Astrid held no surprise over this revelation and in fact looked sad by it. Hiccup frowned. When they left after the meal, Gyda and Fish would just have to fly ahead. Hiccup was going to talk to her. There would be no more letting things sit and fester. Not from her. Not from his friends. Not even from himself. Vikings held private things in and Hiccup saw no evidence that good came of that practice. In fact, from his experiences, the opposite came about due to sealed lips. That ended today for those around him, especially Astrid. He promised to let her in. She said she would do the same. They would talk about this.

[Please,] the queen said, [cook your meal as you deem necessary. Young alpha, your brother and the other dragons are free to partake of the catch beside us.]

Hiccup's gaze flicked to the queen and he tipped his head. "Thank you, queen of the nest." He then looked to Toothless. "You heard her," he said. "Enjoy, guys."

The four dragons cooed something in the Old Tongue before tipping their heads and moving over to the sizable pile of fishes. Hiccup watched them, noting the Changewings around the pile shifting to make room. Hiccup smiled as each of the nest dragons struck up a conversation in the Old Tongue with the Changewings.

[Friend fantail,] the princess began. [You need tell Friend alpha how good you scare me and friend queen out of cave.]

Hiccup's gaze snapped back to the Tide Gliders.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

 **Dark: Hm, well, not in this. Do remember though the next book deals with the other Viking leaders and their families coming to Berk to have the Thing. Those people all have their own ideas about everything and some… well some don't have nice views about Hiccup.**

 **Prince: Don't it though. I always loved that quote.**

 **Kirika: You are right about that quote. Also, hi to your friend. Glad they think the story is interesting too. Dagur comes in the next book with the other leaders for the Thing. Heather was in the last book but will show up later. Eret will also show up later. Though neither in this book. And Viggo is also slated to be in one of the upcoming books.**

 **Literally Nobody: I love that line too and you are right, Hiccstrid forever.**


	87. The Rider Bond

[Friend alpha, your voice got funny.]

Hiccup blinked. He turned to the young princess and found her sitting up. She stared at him. The twin extension every Changewing had on either side of their jaws stood out from their normal folded, resting and relaxed, position. Hiccup could not help but remember Fishlegs' reaction to that fact when they learned of it during their first visit to the Changewing nest. The young Viking chitter, sounding a lot like an excitable Terror that did not know the Common Tongue, and recorded the information in his journal.

The youngling tilting her head and then curling her neck so she could see Astrid pulled Hiccup from those memories.

[Friend queen, you hear that?]

"Yes," Astrid answered. "His voice does that sometimes when he gets protective."

Hiccup noted Astrid cut her eyes towards the pile of fish when she finished speaking. He turned and his shoulders slumped. Toothless, Meatlug, Shadowfire, and Stormfly stood straight and their eyes bore into him. The Changewings glanced once at the four and immediately froze, though their gazes searched the forest and the air instead of looking at Hiccup.

[Why everyone act like bad thing hap…hap.. come?]

[Young alpha,] the queen said before anyone could answer the princess. [Release your honor guard. The Acid-fantail acted upon my orders as it was part of the lesson I was giving your future queen.]

Hiccup grimaced at the tone of the queen's voice. He could imagine she was not pleased at all about this. He looked to the dragons.

"It's okay, guys. Go back to eating."

All four immediately relaxed. They shook themselves and turned back to the pile of fishes. The Changewings standing with them looked from them to Hiccup then to their king and queen.

[Stand down,] the king said.

The Changewings also relaxed and resumed eating. To Hiccup's relief they began talking with Toothless and the other in the Old Tongue again. Hiccup turned back to the king and the queen and bowed his head.

"Sorry."

[Don't be,] the king said. [You acted as expected.]

Hiccup frowned and tilted his head. The king smiled.

[A king, an alpha, is protective of nest and nest-mates. You were surprised by the treatment one of your own received. It's natural for you to get defensive.] The king laughed. [You acted calmer than I would have, given the one who received this treatment was your intended. Had it been my mate, the Acid-fantail would not fare as well before I found out it was a lesson and not him actually being rude and aggressive to my love.]

[Forgive me, young alpha of the nest we are allied to,] the male sea foam colored Tide Glider said bowing his head. [I would never be aggressive or rude to any in your nest, especially your intended if it was not asked of me.]

Hiccup took a deep breath but before he could reply the princess laid her head in his lap, the extensions folded once more.

[I sorry, too, Friend alpha,] she whispered. [I not know Mama not tell you. I just want you know how good he did and how good Friend queen did.]

Hiccup placed his hand upon the top of the princess' head and began scratching. She cooed. He looked to the Tide Glider.

"It's okay," he said. "I was just surprised." He stared at Astrid. "She means everything to me and I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

[Young alpha,] the head elder said in the silence that fell after Hiccup stopped speaking. [My king requested I look into the power that gives strength to your voice.] She sighed. [I have only learned of one tale that may give insight to what it is. None who would tell me this tale believe it to be true though, so I am unsure if it will answer our questions.]

Hiccup turned to her but frowned when Toothless left the pile of fishes and padded over to sit beside him.

[With respect, Head elder,] he said bowing his head, [I believe I know the tale you are about to give.] Toothless looked to Hiccup. [It was the same tale the Fire-spiraler spoke of.]

[Is the tale true?] the head elder asked.

[My father believed it to be true,] Toothless said. [Most in my hatch nest did not, not even my mother.]

Hiccup frowned. "Wait," he began, "is that what your brother was speaking of after we told him about Gyda?"

[Partially,] Toothless said. [The part he spoke of came as a result of this tale but the tale itself is about something different.]

[May we hear this tale?] the queen asked.

Toothless took a deep breath. [My blood flock have ruled my hatch nest far longer than any can really remember. In amongst the wars between those massive alphas and their nests, a hatchling of my ancestor's was lost and feared dead. The hatchling's father, the alpha of the nest at the time, sent many to search for his son. The hatchling was found. One of the nearby alphas who wanted my ancestor to bow to him had sent some of his followers to take the hatchling. A human mage intervened. My ancestor's search flocks found the human defending the hatchling against a flock of seven other dragons. The searchers joined in the defense and upon proving victorious, brought the mage and the hatchling back to the nest. The mage had been injured in the fight. He was allowed to rest and recover due to his actions. Once the mage was healed and before he left, he said the hatchling would play a role in ending the wars happening amongst the dragons.]

[Did the hatchling?] the young princess asked, leaning against Hiccup but staring up at Toothless in awe.

Toothless chuckled. [According to the tales, yes. Many seasons later that hatchling grew into an adult. One day while on patrol he came across a human. The human was trying to free a Tiny-fang that got caught in the rope the humans was using to get some fish. This intrigued my ancestor. Humans, except for that mage, avoided dragons due to the fighting between nests and alphas. Some humans even took to fighting back and hunting down dragons when a fight got too close to their territory. Yet there was this small human male gently removing a Tiny-fang's wing out of the rope. The human was also speaking, though my ancestor did not know what the human was saying, it did sound calming. Before the human could fully free the Tiny-fang a Spike-thrower came upon the scene. The Spike-thrower began attacking. My ancestor noted the human tried to protect the Tiny-fang. My ancestor intervened, both because he felt the attack was dishonorable and because he knew without a human he would not be alive.]

[What next, Friend Toothless?]

[My ancestor drove the Spike-thrower off but the small human was injured. My ancestor took him and the Tiny-fang back to the nest. The human recovered but something odd began to happen to my ancestor.]

[Odd? Bad odd?]

[No, good actually. My ancestor found he did not want the human to leave when the human recovered. It had been strange as even my ancestors believed dragons were far superior to humans, but this small human had become everything to my ancestor.]

Gyda hummed. "The rider bond," she whispered. "We never really knew how it came to be, only that binds the human rider and the dragon together. When it first beings to form and before it settles into the souls of both the human and the dragon, neither wish the other to leave for extended periods of time. Both become the world to the other. It lessens in intensity over time and other are allowed in, but for a bit there, one better not come between a rider and their dragon."

"That's why I didn't want to leave the cove and return to the village at times," Hiccup whispered. "I just thought it was because I finally found someone who accepted me."

He caught Astrid's flinch.

"No, Astrid," he said. "The alpha forgives you."

She snorted. Fishlegs blinked and stared at both of them then sighed.

"She finally spoke of the guilt that weighed upon her shoulders?" he asked.

* * *

 **Dark: Hehe, well, it shall be interesting….**

 **Kirika: Hehe, expect chaos, my friend. And well, I hope this satisfied.**


	88. What Is Poem, Friend Toothless?

**The Dramatis Personae will be updated with a new dragon name for known species.**

* * *

"You knew?" Astrid asked, staring at Fishlegs.

"All of us knew," Fishlegs answered. He sighed and looked at the fire Toothless provided with a low-level shot when they all first sat down. "We knew because we feel the same guilt."

Hiccup grunted. "You all have apologized," he said. "I've forgiven you. All of you."

"We know, Hiccup," Fishlegs said, looking up and staring at him. "We also know what we did. What we didn't do. You almost died to save us even though we ignored you and ridiculed you. You fought to kill that monster for us even though some in the tribe hurt you and almost killed you." He turned back to looking at the fire. "We have so much to make up for."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Fishlegs," he said, causing the Viking teen to flinch and look up at him. "I forgive you and I will tell those others guys the same thing. It's done. It's gone. You owe me nothing. Please, no more guilt. Try to forgive yourselves."

The young princess lifted her head from Hiccup's lap, startling him. She scooted around behind Astrid and stopped beside Fishlegs. Hiccup watched with pride as Fishlegs did not shy away when the princess leaned her muzzle close to Fishleg's face.

[I know young in Friend alpha's nest must ask. Friend queen told me so. I nuzzle you?]

Fishlegs blinked but smiled. "I don't mind."

The princess cooed then rubbed her chin on the top of Fishlegs' head.

[Friend alpha say he for..for.. he not mad. Dada say when king or alpha of nests say they not mad at bad thing it mean bad thing gone. Friend alpha throw the bad thing away, Friend elder. You no be sad now. Be happy.]

The princess then headed back to Hiccup. She rubbed against Astrid as she passed her.

[You no feel sad too. Be happy now.]

The princess laid her head in Hiccup's lap when she reached him. She looked up at him and smiled.

[I tell them, Friend alpha. They listen now.]

Hiccup returned her smile and scratched the top of her head. She cooed and nuzzled into his belly.

[My little sister,] the prince said chuckling. [She can charm a Siren-singer into not singing for his food.]

[Big brother teasing 'gain,] the princess said. [He no know I see him..]

[Ah, little sister, let's let Friend Toothless finish his tale.]

[Oh ho,] the king said. [No. Daughter what did you see?]

[Big brother nuzzle female that visit him at times.]

The king and queen turned to stare at their son. The prince ducked his head, took a deep breath, then lifted his gaze and stared at his parents.

[I love her,] he said. [I realized that when I was taken and I was sure I would never see her again.]

[Have you spoken to her parents?] the queen asked.

The prince blinked. [You..you're not mad?]

[Why should we?] the king asked. [Unless you have violated Civility Laws or dishonored her or yourself.]

[But she.. she's not from here and not a high rank.]

[Son, you have met your father, right?] the queen asked.

[Mother, Great Grandaunt said royal blood must stay royal. She said it was allowed with you and father and was scared it would come back to hurt the nest.]

Hiccup blinked when the queen, king, and the head elder hissed. The Tide Glider male that had been asked to scare Astrid and the princess grunted and the thin horns on either side of his head rattled.

[Dead two seasons and still causing chaos,] the Tide Gilder muttered.

[Son, that female clung to the past until her last breath,] the queen said. [She tried to forbid my mate-hood to your father but Mother put her in her place. I wish I knew she had tried to spew that stupidity to you.] The queen looked to her oldest daughter. [Did she tell you the same thing?]

[Yes, Mother. Many times.]

The king and the queen grunted.

[You both are free to love who you love so long as they are honorable and follow Civility Laws,] the king said. [Son, next festival invite her over. We want to meet her.]

[Yes, Father. Thank you.]

The king tipped his head and then looked back to Toothless. [Please, finish your tale.]

[There is not much left in it,] Toothless said. [I know many nests believe Elders were the reason Civility Laws were established but the tales of my nest show that ancestor and that human he saved were the main reason the wars stopped.] Toothless looked to Hiccup. [The human in the tale reminds me of you, brother. He was looked down upon by his flock. His father did not believe he would amount to much. His cousin beat him frequently. Yet he still worked to better his flock. He still strived to ensure his flock had fish to eat. The tales say my ancestor and the rest in the nest learned unconditional love from the human's actions and the human learned to stand up for himself by being around the dragons.]

[How did they end up being the ones to end the wars?] the older princess asked.

[The All Tale,] the head elder exclaimed looking at Toothless. [Your ancestor was the reason the human with fire in his hands had his flock of humans save those elders left to die.]

[Aye. By that time, my ancestor and his rider had convinced many in the human's small flock that there was more to everything going on then they realized. When that massive Tusked-king fought the Lava-dweller and left his elders to die, those humans were ready to save them and nurse them back to health. By that time, humans close to my ancestor's rider, had already bonded to some dragons so it was those elders, the humans in that flock, and those bonded dragons that helped devise Civility Laws.]

"How?" Fishlegs asked. "You said your ancestor could not understand the human. How did they talk?"

[When the magic in dragons connected to the magic in the humans it created the Common Tongue. That human's magic had been something he had been ashamed of because his father thought it a shameful thing, but turns out, he was the grandson of the mage who saved my ancestor. The grandfather taught the grandson in secret and upon bringing peace the human's father acknowledged him and asked forgiveness for all he had done to the human.]

"How does that give any clues to Hiccup's power?" Astrid asked.

Toothless chuckled. [Always to the point, aren't you sister?] he asked.

Astrid snorted. Toothless chortled.

[After Civility Laws were established and the human and my ancestor, as well as the other human and dragon pairs, swore to ensure the peace they started continued, a poem was created. My father believes it to be a human word we have lost the way to say, but it tells what is to come.]

"You mean prophecy?" Gyda asked.

[I guess.]

[What is poem, Friend Toothless?]

[We only know the Common Tongue and the Old Tongue part of it. The human tongue and mage tongue portion were lost to time. But what we know goes like this:

 _Love dwells in a heart true_

 _Gives the skies to black tainted blue_

 _Brings peace anew_

 _Soul holds the roar, the call_

 _Forgiveness frees the enthrall_

 _The Alpha protects them all_ ]

* * *

 **Kirka: Oh, don't be anxious. There are few surprises Alvin won't know about. We'll be back to the Changewings, don't worry. I love writing that young princess. And she loves being in the spotlight.**

 **Prince: Uh, hehe, /me looks at new chapter That answer your question?**


	89. A Start To Home

Everyone lapsed into silence as Toothless' voice trailed off. Hiccup saw a thoughtful look cross Gyda's face. He watched as Shadowfire paused for half a heartbeat before he resumed eating some fish. Hiccup realized both knew something about the poem. Hiccup wondered if Ombra told the same story to them.

[Toothless,] the queen said. [Thank you for providing that tale.]

Toothless tipped his head. [You are welcomed. I, for one, did not believe it when I was first told. The elder of my hatch nest would give the tale when the young needed to be kept occupied. Given that nest had not housed or been around humans for many seasons, most in the nest just believed the tale created solely to keep hatchlings and fledglings still for parents needing a small break.] Toothless turned to Hiccup. [Then I met my brother and we flew in the skies just liked my ancestor was said to have done with his rider.]

The head Changewing elder chittered softly. [It might be helpful if you all take a flight and visit your old nest, young Toothless. Now that you know humans and dragons can fly like that tale said, you could ask the nest elders for more information. That could aid you in finding out what the power is that the young alpha holds.]

Hiccup smiled. "We had planned on visiting anyways. Toothless needs to see his family again."

[I have been away for far too long. And I want them to meet my brother and my alpha.]

[Then please, eat, so that you may return to your own nest now and prepare for such a trip.]

Hiccup noted the young princess seemed to wilt as her mother finished speaking. Hiccup gently nudged her. She looked up at him.

"You okay, little one?" he asked.

[You leave soon.]

Hiccup placed a hand upon the top of the princess' head. "We'll be back to visit. Your father said he had much to teach me. I'm sure your mother has much to teach Astrid." Hiccup paused and smiled. "And how about this, come spring since winter is a bad time to fly, especially for one so young, if your parents are okay with it, why don't you come visit my nest? The hatchlings that are there now would be old enough to play with then."

The princess blinked and looked to her mother. The queen smiled.

[Of course you can visit, Daughter.]

The princess squealed and nuzzled into Hiccup's frame. She pulled back a heartbeat later and nuzzled against Astrid. Hiccup chuckled as he pulled his belt dagger and set about readying the shark to be cooked.

* * *

They left the Changewings not long after the shark was cook and most of it ate. The parts they could not consume were wrapped in the leaves from the stone and placed in a bag Gyda carried back. Hiccup could see the mage had snow and ice swirling around her hands as she held the bag. He frowned, resolved to ask her later why she would do that. His gaze turned instead to his future queen. He had not forgotten, even with Toothless' story, about her reaction to the princess informing everyone about Astrid's purr. As he had vowed sitting there, no more would things be left to fester.

"Toothless," Hiccup said. "Hover."

Toothless immediately did as Hiccup asked. Stormfly, flying beside Toothless, shifted to a hover as well. Meatlug also hovered and turned in the air to face Hiccup. Shadowfire, however, snorted and dove to fly under the hovering dragons.

"Son?" Gyda asked.

[Alpha wants to talk to Lady Alpha,] Shadowfire said, rising to be level with Toothless and the others after passing them. [I'm going to that sea stack until he's finished.]

Hiccup chuckled. "How did you know?"

Shadowfire snickered. [I am not blind, my alpha. I saw Lady Alpha's reaction to the princess' story.]

Gyda snorted. "Come along, Fish, Meatlug. Let's give our alphas a moment of privacy."

Fish grinned and Meatlug chortled before following Gyda and Shadowfire to a sea stack that would be out of earshot but not out of sight of Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly. Hiccup waited until they landed before shifting in the saddle and pointed to a closer sea stack, still in line of sight of their 'human' chaperones for the trip.

Toothless and Stormfly landed upon the sea stack. Hiccup dismounted. Toothless padded away and laid down. When Astrid dismounted, Stormfly moved over and sat down next to the Night Fury.

Hiccup faced Astrid and saw her frown. He smiled and cupped her cheeks. Astrid's eyes closed and she nuzzled into his palms. Hiccup leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. Astrid's eyes snapped opened and then narrowed. Hiccup grinned.

"Why were you upset over the princess saying you could purr too?"

Astrid grimaced. Hiccup placed his forehead against hers.

"Why, Astrid?"

"Hiccup, you saw the dragons for what they are, not what we thought them to be. You connected to them. The purring, the power in your soul, those are yours. I can't take that from you. I won't take that from you."

"Why would you being able to purr take that from me?"

"It.. You won't be the only one anymore, Hiccup. You're special. You're not what we thought either. You… you're more. I can't take this from you."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Astrid," he whispered. "All my life I wanted to be a Viking. To be known as a Viking. Because if I was, I'd belong. I'd have a family. I'd have tribe."

Hiccup covered Astrid's lips with his own when she opened her mouth. He pulled back a few heartbeats later.

"No more apologizing, my love. No more guilt. That's over. That life is done. I am a Viking now. I do belong. I have a family. I have a tribe. I have a nest of humans and dragons. I have you."

"Hiccup, if I have this purr, you won't be the only one-"

"I don't want to be the only one with this," Hiccup whispered, cutting her off. "I'm happy the princess said you can purr too. You are my equal in all things, Astrid. All things."

Hiccup kissed her again, this one still soft so they did not break their chaperones' trust but no less involved. It also lingered for more heartbeats than it probably should, but the dragons did not interrupt. Hiccup pulled back and stared at Astrid.

"Together, Astrid," he whispered. "We'll learn what this is and what its true purpose is together. And together, my future queen, we will use it to better _our_ nest."


	90. Early Morning

Hiccup woke to silent nudges. He groaned softly, tempted to roll away but a soft warble reminded him why Toothless was there instead of on his sleeping rock. Hiccup slowly sat up and smiled at his brother. He then looked at the foot of the bed where Sharpshot sat on the right post. Sharpshot held Hiccup's metal leg by the wooden cup. Hiccup took it, fastened it on, and stood as quietly as he could. Toothless already had the tailfin and saddle laid out. Hiccup walked over, taking care to not let his leg rattle or his barefoot hit the squeaky spots in the loft floor. He knelt and began to slowly and quietly getting Toothless ready for a morning flight even though the stars were still visible in the sky.

Today marked a month before Snoggletogg and, as the mated pairs of the nest were due to leave in the morning for the Hatchery, Stoick had decreed everyone would begin decorating for the holiday. Hiccup knew his father was doing this so the mated, bonded dragons could aid their riders in decorating and at least spend a bit of the holiday with them. This also marked the first time in Hiccup's memory that he was welcomed and encouraged to join in the decorating. Before he would be shuffled to the forge for fear he would destroy everything.

Hiccup knew his father wanted him there. He knew the other riders wanted him there. He also knew that if he and Toothless did not get a flight in before responsibilities kept both grounded for most of the day, both he and Toothless would go stir crazy.

[Are you sure you don't mind that I wish to stay?] Sharpshot asked in a low tone.

None of the three wished to wake Stoick so they did their best to make their steps light and the voices quiet. They did not want Hiccup to be ordered to remain since so many wanted his presence and aid while the village decorated. A want, Hiccup knew was to make up for the years he had been denied helping. At least for many of the tribe, though Hiccup was certain that despite he words to the contrary, his friends and his father would be feeling a great deal of guilt over those years.

"It's fine," Hiccup whispered, knowing why Sharpshot wanted to remain behind.

Today also marked the first time dragons would be actively encouraged to join in the festivities. The Terrors, due to their small sizes, were perfect for some tasks and most of the nest Terrors had decided to make it a competition amongst themselves as to which flock of four did their assigned tasks not only the fastest but also to the point that Hiccup's chosen judge declared the task completed and perfect. The judge chosen by a method Gyda taught Hiccup called drawing straws where the person with the shortest thread of Dervla's spun wool won and Phelgma being the one to win the honor. Sharpshot, Sneaky, Iggy, and Buttercup had chosen to compete together against the ten other flocks of four in the competition.

"You have fun with Sneaky and the others," Hiccup continued, his voice still low, "and all three of us can fly together later."

"Hiccup!"

All three jumped at Stoick's bellow.

"Be back before the sun rises!"

* * *

The air bit with ice but Hiccup only felt the thrill of flying. He tucked in against his brother's neck as they reached the wide north bay. Toothless shot up in a vertical spiral. They rose above the clouds. Toothless' wings flared. He leveled out. They glided away from the island for half a heartbeat. Toothless made a roll onto his back. They dropped through the clouds, Toothless' wings held close but not completely closed. Toothless spun. His wings flared. They leveled out, gliding in a lazy and wide right bank.

Hiccup sat up when Toothless leveled out and flew towards the east. Hiccup's eyes opened. The thing within him that rose when he and Toothless flew like this settled for the moment though Hiccup knew it wished to rise again. He knew it wished he and Toothless to continue their flight. However, Hiccup could see the lightening of the eastern sky and knew the sun would soon show itself. They would need to get back but before that, Hiccup wanted to try one last thing.

"Head to the deepest part of the of the bay."

[Brother, this is not a good idea.]

Hiccup patted the top of Toothless' head. "It'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Toothless grumbled something in the Old Tongue. Hiccup laughed.

"If you're saying I'm crazy then you're right but this is also necessary. We have to know what to do if I ever fall off."

[We both go splat. Which is why you put those rope-claw things on the flying covering your wear and attached them to my saddle.]

"And those rope-claw things can disconnect. It's better to practice this when we are not panicked like we were that one day."

[I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?]

"Nope."

Toothless heaved a heavy sounding sigh. [Fine, but I want it known I protested this entire thing.]

"Duly noted."

Hiccup unhooked the harness tethers. He reattached them to the lower clawholds on the back of his harness. Toothless kept level and did not flap his wings as Hiccup stood. Hiccup wobbled a bit at first but quickly gained his balance. He then jumped, preforming a maneuver that Gyda called a somersault during their karate training. He smiled as his cleared Toothless head before the earth below reached out and started pulling him down. His smile grew as Toothless joined him in the dive. He chuckled and closed his eyes as Toothless pushed his shoulder with a gentle paw, causing him to spin in a lazy circle.

At Toothless's warble, he opened his eyes. He reached, grasping the handles of the saddle. He pulled, thanking the gods for his training with Astrid and her mother as well as his karate training with Gyda. He now had the strength to pull himself back into the saddle despite the heavy resistance he felt. His legs fell to ether side of his brother's back. The metal leg snapped into its holder and Hiccup had the tailfin opened before his right foot found the other holder.

He tucked in against his brother's neck as Toothless hovered for not even a half of a heartbeat before diving. The wind shrieked in Toothless' wake. Just above the water, Toothless' wings flared. The dragon leveled out and began a soft glide. Hiccup sat up, reattaching the harness tethers to the saddle hooks.

"That was amazing," Hiccup exclaimed. He patted Toothless' head. "See, told you I'd be fine."

Toothless snorted then Hiccup felt his brother tense.

[We have company.]

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, yep. Hiccup always coming in for the save. And had to have more Hiccstrid. They are like cotton candy at this point :P**

 **Kirika: I'm glad. I wanted it to be tender and sweet.**


	91. The Correct Measures

Hiccup glanced around. A chitter had him looking up. He gasped. A flock of at least seventy dragons hovered close to the underside of the clouds. The flock consisted of a mix of Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, and Gronckles, though there seemed to be more Gronckles than the others. All the dragons stared down at Hiccup and Toothless. Many seemed confused. Some seemed amazed. A few seemed angered. None gave any indication they were going to attack.

A lone Gronckle, dark gray with multiple scars that left white streaks in its hide, dove. It came level right in front of a now hovering Toothless. It glanced at Hiccup once before looking towards Toothless. Hiccup watched as the Gronckle began a series of chitters. Toothless responded with a warble and a toss of his head in Hiccup's direction. The Gronckle looked back up to Hiccup.

[He says you can understand me,] it said, its voice male.

Hiccup smiled. "Yep."

The Gronckle blinked. [How? How is this possible? Humans lost the ability to understand us.]

"A mage," Hiccup said. "She lives in our nest and gave us back the ability."

[I would say you were lying, human-]

[Watch your tongue,] Toothless warned with a slight growl. [He is the alpha of the nest.]

The Gronckle blinked again. His gaze shifted from Toothless to Hiccup and back again twice before landing on Toothless and staying there.

[You bowed to a human?]

[I bowed to my brother who gave the skies back to me after an accident tore my left tailfin off. I bowed to my brother who gave him a home in his nest. I bowed to my brother whose actions and orders resulted in the death of a fallen queen who forgot what it meant to be a dragon and almost destroyed all of dragonkind.]

Hiccup reached out and placed a hand on the top of Toothless' head. "Easy, brother."

[The disbelief is getting to me,] Toothless said. [I agree with your intended, brother. Everyone should know how amazing you are and everyone should understand why myself and the other dragons bow to you.]

"This is all still new, bud. He probably has never seen me before."

[I meant no insult,] the Gronckle said. [I have just never met a human that dragons declared their alpha. Myself and most of the dragons above us are from far to the north and we have little to no pleasant experiences with humans. We would not even have made this trip if some dragons who used to live down here had not said the Lava-dweller who blocked the wind currents was challenged and they were able to get free of her call. That it did not follow them, they believed her dead.]

[She is,] Toothless said. [Dead at my brother and alpha's order.]

[Uhm, how?]

[He ordered me to trick her in the skies. He ordered me to shoot her wings. He ordered me to dive in front of her. When she chased us and built her gas to flame us, he ordered me to flip and fire a bolt into her muzzle. It ignited the gas and when she tried to use her wings to slow her dive the holes I put there ripped more. She exploded when she hit the ground.]

A green and light blue Zippleback lowered, hovering on the Gronckle's left side.

[You fired,] the right head began, its voice female.

[The killing shot?] the left finished.

[On my alpha's order.]

Both sets of eyes blinked. A red-orange Nightmare lowered and hovered on the Gronckle's right side.

[When did you declare the human your alpha?]it asked, its voice female.

Toothless growled. [I know what you are doing,] he said. [I am the second son of a nest leader. I know the correct measures. Hiccup is my alpha and was my alpha long before the fight that ended that fallen queen's life. I may have provided the means, but it was on his orders.]

Hiccup frowned, wondering what that had been all about. Other dragons had asked about the final shot but Toothless had never explained with a biting tone in his voice or had to clarify when he declared Hiccup his alpha.

The Nightmare titled her head. [Why did you declare him your alpha?]

[He earned the title.]

[But-] the Nightmare began.

[Enough,] Toothless snarled. [Hiccup is my brother and he is my alpha. He is the alpha of the nest I live in. It was done according to the correct measures and without myself being forced. It would be best if you drop that line of questioning.]

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

[They believe you stole the position from me due to it being my flame that killed that queen even though I fired on your orders. And the Flame-skin seems to think you forced me to declare you my alpha.]

Hiccup's back straighten. He stared at the dragons still hovering before his brother. His eyes narrowed.

"I will never steal anything from Toothless and I will never force him to bow to me. I never forced those dragons in the nest to bow to me. I still don't understand their reasoning, but I have accepted that they call me their alpha."

Several chitters, chirps, and squawks caused Hiccup to look up again. All the dragons now looked shocked. He heard his brother's warbled laugh and looked down. The dragons hovering before them looked shocked as well.

[Now you see,] Toothless said smugly. [He is Alpha.]

Hiccup blinked, realizing his power had risen and coated his words once more. He did note that none of the dragons seemed frozen and Toothless did not act like he was.

[Forgive us, human alpha,] the Gronckle said. [We are still unsure, but we see you are different than most of the humans we have encountered.]

Hiccup stared at him in silence for several heartbeats. He took a deep breath. "That is to be expected. It has been a long war and even though that fallen queen's reach was not far, her actions caused a great deal of damage for both humans and dragons."

[You show wisdom,] a sea foam colored Nadder said, its voice male, as he lowered to hover next to the Nightmare. [And my fellow elder,] he added with a sideways glance at the Nightmare, [would do well not to provoke an alpha and his brother's wrath over something the Wind-shrieker has already stated happened properly.] The Nadder turned his head so that one eye stared at Hiccup. [If I may ask, the flock with us has traveled far and we still have far to go now that we know that fallen queen is truly dead. Would you know a place we can rest our wings until the sun rises again?]

Hiccup stared at the dragon in silence again. He did not care for the belief of the Nightmare, but he would not deny any rest to dragons if he could help it.

"Provided you all do not insult or harm any in my nest, you are all free to rest, safely, within its boundaries. I apologize but as all dens are taken, you and your flock may have to rest in the open. I give you my word that you will not be bothered by either the dragons or humans that live in the nest so long as you do not prove to be a threat to them."

The Nadder tipped his head. [Upon my life, human alpha, we will agree to your conditions.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, and the scolding would be that one: he did not let her join him and Toothless and two: that he jumped off his dragon mid-flight**

 **Prince: /me glances up at the chapter Uh, them.**


	92. And There Is More

They all arrived to find another, bigger flock of dragons hovering above the village. The flock also consisted of a mix of Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, and Gronckles. It had more Nadders than any of the others though.

A lone silver and red Nadder hovered in front of Stormfly. Astrid sat upon Stormfly's back and Windwalker and Winddancer bracketed Stormfly. Hovering in line behind them was the rest of the Riders, the mates of their dragons, the Elders, and Torgier and Firestorm. Hiccup was grateful to see that Torgier and Firestorm stayed near to Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Boulder.

Hiccup saw Astrid glance his way before pointing at him. The lone Nadder shifted so its left eye could see him. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the flock behind him. He knew they were tired but he needed to see to this before getting them settled. He pointed down. So long as they were not trying to lay down to sleep, the cliff below them would let them at least rest their wings.

"As soon as I see about this," he said, "I'll help you all find a place to rest until tomorrow."

[Thank you, alpha of the nest,] the Gronckle said as he and the others dove to land on the cliff.

Toothless waited until all the dragons touched down before flying over to join the others.

[The human says you are the alpha of this nest,] the Nadder said, its voice female and its left eye upon Hiccup as Toothless shifted into a hover near Winddancer.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "She is my future queen," he said, allowing his power to coat his words.

The Nadder twitched. The nest dragons chortled. The Riders, except for Astrid, snickered smugly. Astrid, Hiccup noted, stared at him with a brilliant smile and tip of her head. Hiccup would have returned the smile had he still not been glaring at the Nadder. No one insulted or slighted Astrid in Hiccup's presence.

[I apologize,] the Nadder said. [Myself and those above us are from the northeast and our interactions with humans do not end well for us.]

Hiccup hummed. "Noted," he said, his power still coating his words though with less strength.

He was still not pleased the Nadder first considered Astrid a mere human and not the gods-sent woman to stand at his side and to inspire him to do better, be better. The woman he could have done none of this without.

"It has been a long war with enough bitterness and distrust on both sides," he continued. "Now it is a time to heal as we can in the places we can."

[You speak wisdom,] the Nadder said. She looked to Astrid and tipped her head. [I apologize, future queen of the nest.]

Astrid stared at the Nadder in silence then tipped her head. "Forgiven," she said.

[I am curious though,] the Nadder said, [how a human became the alpha of a nest of humans and dragons. We were under the impression that a Lava-dweller ruled this territory.]

"The dragons declared me the alpha," Hiccup said. "You would have to ask them why. I'm still not sure."

[Because you defeated that fallen queen,] Winddancer said. [Because you forgave our breach of Civility Laws while under the orders of that monster and forgave our continued breach after the war ended. Because you allowed us a place in your nest and did not exile us as was your right. Because you allowed us to live again, teach again, be dragons again.]

Hiccup stared at the elder Nadder and smiled. "You didn't deserve exile and it wasn't your fault that monster made you raid us or be eaten by her. And you deserve to live and be who you are just as much as everyone else."

[The Lava-dweller ate her own nest members?] the silver and red Nadder asked, shocked.

[Yes,] Toothless stated. [For not bringing her back tribute, for disobeying her, for moments when she was just in foul mood.]

[We had heard rumors but we did not think an alpha dragon would revert back to those beliefs and actions. We thought the few that survived those wars would see the devastations such things wrought.]

[We do not know what brought her to that point,] Winddancer said. [Besides myself, Lorekeeper is the oldest living dragon from that nest who now follow our Alpha and even he does not know. We were all hatched and raised in that nest and she was queen of it for all our lives.]

This caused the Nadder to squawk and shake herself. Hiccup frowned.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

[She is surprised and dismayed, Alpha,] Winddancer said. [While we are the oldest of our kinds living in this nest and thus elders, we are still considered too young to be such. The Illusion-scales elder was equally surprised and dismayed when she visited us and found out how old we truly are.]

Hiccup blinked and stare at Winddancer. She chortled.

[That you do not ask even though you are curious,] she said, [shows how much of a true Alpha you are. Lorekeeper hatched one hundred of your years after that fallen queen began forcing raiding flocks to attack humans. I hatched one of your years after he did.]

Hiccup's jaw dropped. He saw Astrid's eyes widen. The Nadder chittered.

[So young,] she whispered. [Yet with so much wisdom gained through pain and suffering.] The Nadder looked to Hiccup. [You did more than just free all of us to return to the hatching nest and properly rear our young. You have given me, and them, hope for a brighter future. Thank you.]

Hiccup tipped his head. "I had help even though all my help says they acted upon my orders."

The Nadder chuckled. [And you show humility. I am honored to have met you, young alpha.]

Hiccup coughed but then frowned and looked up at the flock of dragons still hovering near to the clouds. He looked back down at the Nadder.

"How long have you all been flying?" he asked.

[For several rises and settings of the sun and moon,] the Nadder replied.

Hiccup shifted to look over his shoulder at the other dragons still waiting at the cliff like he told them to. He turned back to the Riders behind Astrid and Stormfly.

"Snotlout, you, Hookfang, and Wingblaze, go gather those dragons on the cliff and bring them here."

Hiccup looked to the silver and red Nadder as the three tasked moved to affect their orders.

"They have flown from the north and have asked for permission to rest within the boundaries of the nest," he said. "I offer this same rest to you and those with you so long as you and they do not insult or harm any in my nest."

[I agree to your terms, young alpha and I thank you.]

"Now," Hiccup said as Snotlout, the Nightmares, and the other flock joined them. "We need to find a place for all of you to rest."

[Alpha?]

Hiccup looked beyond the Nadder as Ringfire lifted over Gyda's house and came to hover near to Windwalker.

[I know of a cavern just under Elder Gyda's den that would give sufficient room for all of them to sleep.]

"Is it easy to get to?"

[Unfortunately, without an opening on the side of the cliff right under Elder Gyda's den, no.]

Hiccup heard Shadowfire snort seconds before he heard Gyda snicker. He glanced over finding both mother and son shaking their heads. Gyda noticed his regard and grinned.

"I don't mind if a hole is made," she said. "I trust Ringfire to not crash my home into the cavern or the sea."

Ringfire snorted. Hiccup chuckled, though he got the feeling the mage and her son was reacting to something they knew from their time and not the prospect of Ringfire burrowing under their home. Hiccup glanced down at his father, standing beside Brynjar, Gobber, and Spitelout next to the feeding basin's pole. Stoick nodded his head. Hiccup looked back to Ringfire.

"Make the opening so we can get them settled."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, it shall be interesting even though none of the new dragons are actually staying long. This is kinda a stop over for them.**


	93. I Suggest Remembering

"Alpha?" Gyda began as Ringfire tipped her head and moved to curl back upon herself and head towards the cliff. "May I get my grandkids out of the house first? They might not take well to the noise."

"Oh, sure. Sorry."

Gyda grinned, tapping her son's neck. "No worries, my alpha."

"Gyda," Astrid began as Shadowfire began to dive from the line of dragons, "Mom will watch them for you, if Frost and Pale need some time away from them."

"Thank you, Lady Alpha," Gyda replied. "I'll tell my son."

[The human acknowledges your rank as alpha,] the Nightmare from the first group said. [I did not know humans would understand such.]

Hiccup turned to the Nightmare and he frowned. "That human is the mage that lets us understand you," he said.

The Nightmare chittered and lowered her gaze. [I meant no insult, alpha of the nest. I am just surprised. My mother always said I should think before speaking when surprised. Even as an elder I sometimes forget her advice.]

Hiccup stared at her in silence for a few heartbeats. "I see," he said finally. "I suggest trying to remember."

[Yes, alpha of the nest. I apologize.]

"I grant you mercy," Hiccup said.

That Nightmare had already annoyed Toothless with her questioning. Her belief that Hiccup would ever steal anything from his brother serving to irritate Hiccup as well. Hiccup knew the dragons would use the term human in much the same way they used dragons. Humans were humans and dragons were dragons. Yet the tone the Nightmare had just now had been the same as the Nadder when speaking about Astrid and that aggravated Hiccup. Realistically he knew the dragons would be just as unsure as the humans about all of this. but Astrid was his queen, marriage rites preformed or not, and Gyda was the sister he never knew he wanted until he met and got to know the mage.

[Thank you, alpha of the nest,] the Nightmare said.

[I shall go make the opening,] Ringfire said, curling upon herself and disappearing over the edge of the cliff.

Hiccup looked up at the sky and frowned. He turned to the Riders.

"Ruff, Tuff, you, Barf, Belch, Sugar, and Spice follow Ringfire and keep that sun peeking through the clouds from bothering her."

"Can we help her blow the cliff face?" Tuff asked a hopeful grin on his face.

"No."

"Aww, man," Tuff grumbled.

Hiccup snorted. "We'll find something else for you six to blow up later."

Ruff and Tuff stared at Hiccup and he could have sworn both sets of eyes twinkled. Ruff turned to her brother.

"Our boss man is so generous. He gives Snoggletogg gifts early."

"I know everyone thinks Astrid is his favorite because of the betrothal, but.. I think we are his favorites, sis."

The two Zipplebacks lowered their heads slightly and followed the Whispering Death over the side of the cliff. The twins were still talking even as the dragons dove out of sight. Hiccup glanced at Astrid, finding her holding her hand over mouth and snickering.

[Alpha,] Knowledge began.

[We can aid,] Wisdom continued.

[Them if,] Knowledge said.

[You wish,] Wisdom finished.

"Please. Thank you."

The Elder Zippleback tipped his heads and then followed the others. Hiccup looked over and frowned. He shifted in Toothless' saddle and caught Fishleg, Torgeir, and Snotlout's gaze.

"Go on back and help them with the decorating," he said. "I'm gonna take all of these to the field we spoke to Lorekeeper and the others in that first day and let them rest until Ringfire gets the opening made."

"Uh, but, Hiccup, what about you?" Torgier asked.

"Yeah, cousin," Snotlout said. "We all want you to help us decorate."

Hiccup smiled. "I know but they need rest. They have flown far and I'm sure all of their wings are sore. I don't want you all to miss the chance to spend time with your dragons before tomorrow, so go decorate."

"If you're sure," Fishlegs said softly.

"I'm sure. I doubt it'll take Ringfire long. I'll come help afterwards."

The three Vikings nodded their heads. Their dragons and the dragons' mates tipped their heads before banking to dive back in the village plaza next to the beginnings of the Snoggletogg tree. Hiccup turned back to Astrid. He opened his mouth.

"I'm coming with you," she stated before he could speak.

Hiccup snorted as the remaining nest dragons snickered. Hiccup noted the Nadder from the second flock looked amused while the ones from the first flock appeared confused.

"Follow us," Hiccup said, not wanting to delay the dragons getting somewhere to rest by explaining.

Stormfly and Toothless shifted out of a hover, heading for the field. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder pleased to see the remaining nest dragons following and the two flocks following them.

They reached the field and Hiccup pointed down. Toothless dove. Stormfly landed beside him. Windwalker landed next. Winddancer and the rest of the Elders landed after him. The two flock then landed. The Nadder from the second flock was joined by others that Hiccup guessed were the elders of their species, while the elders of the first flock joined with the Gronckle. Both sets moved closer to Hiccup, Astrid, and the nest dragons.

Before anyone could say anything a series of chitters and squawks had everyone looking up. A third flock of dragons, also mixed though holding more Nightmares than the others, dove down from the clouds. By the directions their tails were in, Hiccup guessed this group came from the west. A lone blue-green Nightmare dove lower but did not land. It hovered just above everyone. It chittered something that sounded questioning.

[You can speak the Common Tongue,] Toothless said in answer. [My rider is the alpha of the nest and he and his intended upon the back of the Spike-thrower can understand you.]

The Nightmare blinked but focused its gaze upon Hiccup. [Hello, alpha of the nest,] it said, its voice male. [I must admit my surprise, but I know Wind-shriekers are not prone to flights of fancy.]

[Ooh, good,] Stormfly said. [A respectful greeting.]

Hiccup looked over. Since Stormfly stood close to Toothless so that Astrid would near as possible, Hiccup reached out and scratched her wing. Stormfly tilted her head and cooed at him. Hiccup smiled and looked back to the Nightmare.

"Were you and those with you heading to the hatching nest?" he asked.

[Yes. We were told the Lava-dweller that blocked the currents is dead.]

"You heard correctly."

[Do you know how she died?] The Nightmare asked. [We have heard varying accounts.]

Hiccup patted Toothless head. "My brother fired a plasma bolt into her mouth as she built up gas to flame us."

[On your order, my alpha,] Toothless said.

"I know, Toothless, but I will always tell everyone what you did to help bring about her death."

Hiccup scratched the top of Toothless' head and his brother cooed. Hiccup then looked up at the Nightmare.

"Please," he said, "you and those with you, land and rest your wings. We are making a place for the two flocks here to rest until tomorrow. Offer no harm or insult to my nest or those who live in it and you are free to rest as well."

[Thank you, alpha of the nest. As the oldest, I agree to those terms.]

The new flock landed and those Hiccup guessed were the elders moved away and came close. Hiccup knew that many would be unnerved with so many dragons surrounding them, but he felt only comfort. He glanced at Astrid, finding her relaxed and unalarmed. He smiled. She had come a long way from the days where her goal had been to be the best in dragon training and win the honor of killing a dragon in front of the tribe. They all had come a long way.

[Alpha of the nest,] the Nadder from the second flock began and Hiccup shifted his attention to her. [I am curious and I suspect the other elders are as well. How did this nest come about?]

Hiccup frowned, still not wanting to relive that time. He looked down at Toothless' head.

"Brother, why don't you and Stormfly tell them in the Old Tongue," he suggested, knowing it would be faster and he would not have to hear all that happened.

He also knew Astrid would not look guilty when certain events came up because she would not know the dragons were speaking of those moments. Hiccup would do all he could to ensure Astrid never felt guilty again. She was too beautiful to be marred by sadness.

Toothless tilted his head. [Sure, brother.]

* * *

 **Dark: Heh, push Hiccup and he'll use other means to protect those he loves. And Astrid will be right there backing him up.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, well, the Changewings have a slight surprise for Hiccup coming up. And that meeting with Toothless family…. Hehehehe, you'll see.**


	94. The Lost Prince

Just as Toothless and Stormfly finished but before any of the dragons could comment, Hiccup heard wings flap. He glanced up as a shadow fell from overhead.

[Hello, young alpha,] the mother Flightmare said as she and her daughter switched to a hover.

Hiccup smiled. The Flightmare's wing had responded well to Gothi's treatments and the left now rose as high as the right and did not seem to offer the female much pain. Her leg though was still twisted upon itself, even the device he had built for the young Nadder Dervla was caring for unable to fix the problem. Gothi had written too much time had passed between the Flightmare's injury and she was too old to respond to the same treatment as the Nadder youngling.

"Hey," Hiccup called. "Welcome back. Gothi should be in her hut but the village is decorating for an upcoming festival. If she's not there any but those three we showed you both can find her for you."

[Thank you, alpha of the nest. When the human elder finishes with me may my daughter and I speak with you?]

"Of course. If I'm not still here, I'll be in the village helping decorate."

[Thank you, young alpha.]

The two Flightmares continued on towards the village. Hiccup noted the new dragons all watched both until both disappeared around the mountain the Great Hall sat in. The elders of the flocks looked back to Hiccup while the dragons in their flocks settled back in the various places they landed in.

[The Glow-eater was injured,] the Gronckle from the first flock began. [Is she okay?]

Hiccup frowned, not quite he had the authority to give the Flightmare's tale.

"She's doing better," he finally said. "The human elder is tending her wounds."

[I noted she never called you her alpha,] the Nadder form the second flock began, [but you asked one of your elders to aid her. I find myself confused. I have known nest alphas that allowed visiting dragons to rest within the boundaries of their territory so long as the visitors promised to obey Civility Laws and the nest's own customs. I have never known a nest alpha to lend the aid of an elder to an injured visitor though.]

Hiccup titled his head. "Nest alphas where you're from don't do that?"

[None that I know of. Most nest alphas are too busy tending to their own nest-mates as the humans back home hunt us greatly.]

Hiccup frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry those humans are doing that."

[You would apologize for what you have no control over?] the Nadder asked. [Those humans are not from this nest so they don't bow to your rule.]

"I apologize that you had to deal with such things," Hiccup said. "I wished all humans and dragons could live in peace."

The Gronckle from the first flock chittered. [The Alpha protects them all,] he muttered softly.

Hiccup blinked and turned to the Gronckle. "That line was in Toothless' poem," he said. He looked down at his brother. "Lorekeeper knew it. Sneaky knew it. Just how many dragons know that line?"

[Every honorable dragon nest that still teaches the Common Tongue,] Toothless replied. [I see from the Illusion-scales elder's reaction that it has become a part of the All Tale.]

[You said this line was in Toothless' poem?] the Gronckle asked. [Forgive me, Wind-shrieker, but how did you know of that poem? The elders of my nest say that only one nest of Wind-shriekers know the full poem while the All Tale deals with just the last line.]

[My hatch nest,] Toothless said. [It holds the poem in its entirety though my kind have lost the ability to remember the first part.]

The Gronckle gasped. [The lost prince,] he whispered. [Your father had searchers come to my nest and ask the alpha if we had seen you.]

Toothless grunted. [My older blood brother visited here not too long ago and has since left for my hatch nest. Mother and Father will know where I am now.]

[I am glad,] the Gronckle said. [I have two offsprings who are now adults. If one went missing, I do not know how I would react.]

Before Hiccup or anyone else could reply, Sunset and Sunrise landed in front of Hiccup and Toothless. The twin Terrors bowed to Hiccup. Sage moved from her spot next to Stormfly's right leg. Sunrise and Sunset chirped. Sage returned the chirp. Sunset sat up and the, now, youngling Terror stared at Hiccup.

[Elder Ringfire says she is finished, Afa.]

[Sunset, Elder Gyda and Shadowfire have taught you how to speak properly.]

[I know, Elder,] Sunset said. [I just like calling him Afa.]

[So do I,] Sunrise said siting up as well. [It's the name we came up with when he let us live here. He said we could call him that.]

Hiccup dismounted. Toothless shifted enough that Hiccup could kneel in front of the Terrors. He reached out and scratched Sunrise and Sunset's horns. The twins cooed and nuzzled into his hand. He looked to Sage.

"I don't mind Afa," he said, smiling.

Sage blinked then smiled and tipped her head. [Of course you would, my alpha.]

Hiccup chuckled then looked back to the twin Terrors. "I am proud of you both," he said. "Toothless has told me that while it doesn't hurt to learn and speak the Common Tongue it's not an altogether easy endeavor."

Both Terrors chittered in what sounded like a mix of awe and embarrassment. Hiccup smiled, scratching both again. They cooed again. He then looked to the other dragons.

"Let's get you all settled then. You all are free to fish in the waters around the nest if you are hungry and you all are free to join us in the village. Just take care as the humans and many of the dragons are decorating. There are three in the nest who do not know the Common Tongue so if a human does not respond to any of you it might be one of those three."

[Thank you, alpha of the nest,] the Nightmare from the third flock said. [I am grateful that you killed that Lava-dweller and allowed us a chance to rest. Before my flock leaves, I would like to speak with you more, if I may.]

"Sure," Hiccup said standing and climbing back into Toothless' saddle.

Toothless and Stormfly flared their wings. They lifted into the air and all the dragons followed. Toothless and Stormfly then flew towards the cliff face with all the dragons behind them.

"Hiccup," Astrid said as they flew, "I know everyone in the village wants you to help them but when we get finished, you're helping Stormfly and I."

Hiccup glanced at her as they past the mountain. "I am? On whose authority?"

"Mine."

Hiccup blinked as the Nadder from the second flock began to cackle.

[Oh, these two remind me of the alpha pair in my nest. I shall have to tell them about all of this when we return.]

Hiccup snickered as his brother began to dive. They met Ringfire just outside of a large opening in the cliff face. The twins and the three Zipplebacks hovered over her, keeping the sun off of her. She tipped her head.

[It is ready, my alpha,] she said.

"Thank you," Hiccup said. "Why don't you lead them into the cave since you did all the work. Go on and show off, Ringfire."

The Whispering Death chuckled. [As you wish, my alpha. Please follow me.]

She curled upon herself and headed in. Hiccup tapped Toothless' neck. He and the nest dragons lifted higher. He turned to the three flocks.

"Go on and get some rest."

* * *

 **Kirika: Sorry, but not this time. It's another surprise.**


	95. No More Tears

The three flocks followed Ringfire into the opening. Toothless and Stormfly lowered to hover so their riders could watch. Hiccup glanced up and signaled. Barf and Belch flew closer, Sugar and Spice right behind him. Knowledge and Wisdom flew over but did not stay near to the mated Zipplebacks. He chose to hover behind Toothless.

"Thanks, guys," Hiccup said, shifting the saddle so that the Zippleback Elder knew he was included. Hiccup then turned back to the twins. "Go on back. Snoggletogg still needs to be decorated."

Ruff and Tuff glanced at each other then stared at Hiccup.

"You're not coming?" Ruff asked.

Hiccup gestured to the opening. "When I know they are settled," he said.

The twins looked at each other again and then tapped the sides of Barf and Belch's neck. The Zippleback dove and to Hiccup's surprise came to hover even with Toothless' right wingtip. Sugar and Spice moved to hover at Barf and Belch's right side.

"Uh, guys?" Hiccup asked.

"If you're not going to be there," Ruff said, "we're not going to be there."

"But.. your family.. they will be waiting for your help," Hiccup began then pointed at the two Zipplebacks. "And they're leaving in the morning. Go spend some of the holiday with them."

Tuff shook his head. "No, boss man. Our minds are made up. We'll stay with you until you can decorate with us."

"But-"

"H," Tuff said softly, "we were the reason you couldn't decorate five years ago. We were the reason you had to stay in the forge every year since."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I know, Tuff," he began only to be interrupted by Tuff once more.

"You knew? Of course you knew!" Tuff turned to his sister. "I told you he was a mage just like Gyda."

"No, dear brother, I told you."

"I distinctly remember telling you, dearest sister."

"Guys!" Hiccup called. "I'm not a mage. I'm just observant. I saw you both that day."

The twins found the tops of their dragon's heads interesting. Hiccup sighed. He heard a slight hiss and turned to his left. He groaned. Astrid looked as if she realized something unpleasant. So much for keeping her from guilt. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hiccup," Astrid began, her voice small. "Gobber…Gobber said he found a barrel of weapons in front of your workshop door just after evening meal that day."

Hiccup hissed and ran his fingers through his hair. He did not want to go into this. He did not want to relive that day five years ago. He did not want his friends and his future queen to deal with that past when they should be celebrating with their dragons before said dragons left.

"Hiccup," Astrid said again. "Who?"

Hiccup sighed, knowing he would not get out without answering. Astrid would not let him. He would either answer now or she would bring up the topic again and again until he answered later.

"Dogsbreath," Hiccup whispered. "Him and Baneson. I heard them. They…they said they were making sure I didn't leave and completely ruin Snoggletogg.. like… like I had ruined the wooden supports for the tree."

Astrid gasped. "Had Gobber not gone back.. Had he not wondered why you didn't come to eat.."

[I will kill him,] Toothless said.

"No, Toothless," Hiccup cried, placing a hand upon his brother's head. "You can't kill Baneson."

[Why? He almost killed you. I may not know much about humans, but I do know your kind cannot survive a night in this season without the fire in your dens. I've seen that small den you use sometimes, brother. There is no fire. There is no place for a fire.]

"You still can't kill him, Toothless. You are not a murderer."

[But, brother.. I have killed humans.]

"I know. I know most of the dragons in the nest have, but you all are free of that tyrant queen. You don't have to fear death should you come back to the nest without food. You don't have to fight to ensure you have that food. You don't have to kill anyone anymore unless you are defending the nest or yourselves. Killing Baneson over something that happened five years ago is neither of those."

Toothless let out a frustrated snarl but Hiccup felt his brother relax.

"Now I know why Gobber insisted on staying in the forge with you since then," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup hissed at the guilt he heard in her voice. He glanced over finding her staring at Stormfly's saddle.

"Astrid," he whispered. "Look at me."

She lifted her head and Hiccup wanted to pull her off Stormfly's back and into his arms. He could see the shine in her eyes and knew she was holding back tears.

Hiccup hissed again. "Everyone land!" he ordered.

The dragons immediately dove to the small beach at the bottom of the cliff face. Hiccup dismounted as soon as Toothless' wings curled. He stared at Stormfly. She lowered herself. Hiccup turned to Barf and Belch who lowered their heads.

"Guys, dismount. Please."

The three Viking teens did as Hiccup said. Hiccup groaned when all three stared at their feet.

"Guys," he said, "look at me."

All three teens looked up.

"I grant you all forgiveness."

"But-" Ruff began, "it was our stupid prank and you almost died over it."

"And I forgive you," Hiccup stated. "It's over. It's done. No more guilt guys. This is the first holiday without the threat of war. It's a time for happiness. Not tears."

"But, boss man," Tuff began, "you can't forgive us."

Hiccup frowned. "Yes, Tuff, I can and I do. It's time to move on, guys. It's time to heal from the past. Not be shackled by it. Now, please, go spend some time with your family and your dragons."

"You sure?" Tuff began.

"I'm sure."

"And you are coming to decorate?" Ruff asked.

Hiccup smiled. "I am coming to help decorate though Astrid's already claimed my help. We'll just have to work as a group."

The twins brightened.

"Can we?" Tuff asked.

"Yes."

Hiccup blinked as the twin each lifted a hand and slapped the other twins' hand. They then spun and climbed back into their respective saddles.

"We'll go, but we'll be waiting, boss man," Tuff said.

The mated pair of Zipplebacks bowed, Barf and Belch not lowering their heads as much so as to not drop their riders. The two Zipplebacks then flew back up to the village. Hiccup watched them then turned to Astrid.

"Astrid," he said, noting she was staring at the water in the inlet.

"I was so mad at you that day," she whispered. "You… Baneson and Dogsbreath said you had set fire to the tree's supports. Then each year after Gobber had to miss out and babysit you. But…you didn't do anything! You could have died that night from the cold and you didn't do anything wrong!"

Hiccup placed a hand upon her shoulder and spun her to face him. Before she could protest, he had his lips covering hers. She did fight for half a heartbeat but kissed him back. Hiccup's arms encircled her and he felt her hesitate before her arms enclosed around him. Hiccup kept the kiss soft even though he wanted to give her one just she had given him on the sea stack after they failed to find the wreckage of Heather's parents' ship. Now was not the time for such kisses.

"The alpha forgives you," he whispered after he had pulled back and regained his breath.

"How?" Astrid whispered. "How can you forgive all of us? How can you really forgive me?"

"Because I know what holding onto the bitterness of the past does. I've seen it. You've seen it. This tribe has lived it. My grandfather still won't let me acknowledge him as such and still glares at Dad. Dad was so obsessed with finding the Nest that he almost lost everyone he was supposed to protect. It's time to heal now."

Astrid took a deep breath. She laid her head upon Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup hummed when her lips pressed against his neck. She shifted, her lips rising to rest near to his ear.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She shifted again, her lips pressing against his neck once more. He hummed and pulled her closer. He then sighed. While he would happily stand there and hold her for the rest of the day, he knew they had to get back.

"Come on," he whispered.

Astrid placed one last, lingering kiss upon his neck before leaving his arms. Hiccup took a moment to quell his beating heart and then climbed back into Toothless' saddle. He blinked, noticing the Elder Zippleback was still with them.

"Oh, sorry," Hiccup said.

[Do not,] Knowledge began.

[Worry, our alpha,] Wisdom continued.

[We know,] Knowledge said.

[This was important.]

[And you are right.]

[It is time to heal.]

Hiccup smiled. He looked over, finding Astrid on Stormfly's back. Hiccup tapped Toothless neck and Toothless rose. The two other dragons did as well. They flew to the village and Hiccup frowned.

The tree still looked as it had when he sent Fish, Snot, and Torgeir home. Vikings milled around the plaza but none grabbed any of the Snoggletogg decorations still sitting in their crates.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked as Toothless landed beside Stoick and Gobber near to the tree. "What's going on?"

"We be waitin fer ye, son."

"Uh, but why?"

Stoick placed a hand up on Hiccup's shoulder and Hiccup had to fight the urge to flinch.

"Five years ago, we wronged ye. I wronged ye."

"Dad-"

"Hush, son. It's true. I'd forgotten I sent ye to the forge fer more nails. When the tree's supports caught fire and Dogbreath and Baneson said ye did it… I should never believed'm over me own son." Stoick gently squeezed Hiccup's shoulder. "Never again, son. We will never celebrate any festival or holiday if ye can't be with us."

Hiccup glanced around, finding all but Old Man Jorgenson, two of his grandfather's oldest friends, and Baneson smiling and nodding. Hiccup looked back up at his father. He smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

 **Kirika: Aww, shucks. Thank you. I hope you love the surprises still in store for the rest of the book.**


	96. The Morning Comes

The next morning, Hiccup, the Riders, some of their family members, Stoick, the Council, which now included Brynjar, the dragon Elders, and an assortment of dragons, including every mated dragon in the nest, stood in the field he and the others first spoke to Lorekeeper and the nest dragons in. Hilda and Baneson still did not know the truth of the dragons, though Hiccup could see Hilda staring at him and the dragons as if she knew something was being hidden from her. Baneson still tried to cause issues but Padrig had kept his word. He did not let his sister and nephew know there was more going on and he kept Baneson in check. Hiccup and Stoick had yet to decide if he should gain the ability to understand the dragons. They had both planned to speak to Steinar after the mated pairs left the nest. To get his opinion on the matter.

Because those three still did not know, Stoick suggested this sending off be done away from the village plaza. Toothless actually agreed with Stoick as not only were the nest dragons leaving, the three flocks that rested in cavern Ringfire opened up were also leaving. They had all decided safety in numbers was the better course and all would travel south together.

Since his friends would be without their dragons for as long as they would be gone, Hiccup did not speak but let his friends say their goodbyes. He stood to the side with his father and the others, watching and keeping his hand upon Toothless' head even as his heart broke of the tears upon Fishlegs' cheeks, the shine in Astrid's eyes, the slight sniffling from the twins, and Snotlout's boisterous comments of Hookfang and Wingblaze having the best hatchlings in the Archipelago.

As soon as the bonded dragons moved away from their riders, Hiccup left his father and his brothers to stand before the mated pairs of dragons. He faced the nest dragons and smiled.

"This is not a goodbye," he said, mostly for his friends' benefit. "This is your home and never doubt you and all of your young will be welcomed back. I stand ready and excited to welcome you home when you return. Go, with my blessings and the gods' and ancestor's protection. Return, whole, hearty, and we shall celebrate."

The dragons, even the visiting flocks, roared and as one rose into the air. Hiccup did note the bonded dragons were slower about rising, but they still did so. They all looked back, but they finally banked and headed south. Hiccup smiled sadly, both pleased the dragons could restart a tradition that the queen had blocked and happy that the entire mass of flying dragons were going at the pace of the bonded dragons who seemed to fight leaving. He also held sorrow that they were leaving but hope still rested in his soul. They knew this was home and they would return.

Before he could turn and see about his friends, Willowing, who did not leave as she did not have a mate, and her parents walked over. As their younglings were hatched the last season, they had opted to not leave this season. Hiccup was actually surprised they had stayed in the nest as along as they had, but he left it to them not wanting to be far from their daughters after so long away. A want, Hiccup could not blame them for.

Just as they reached him, Hiccup saw the Flightmare and her daughter land next to Ringfire. Gothi had not been able to see to the mother Flightmare until late in the day due to accidents and injuries incurred with decorating and small competitions between the villagers. Competitions inspired by the Terrors, which Sharpshot, Sneaky, Iggy, and Buttercup won by virtue of finishing a scale faster than the next flock of four, even as all the flocks did their assigned tasks to perfection. Given that Gothi had no time until after evening meal, Hiccup told the Flightmares to join the flocks in the new cavern and rest until the morning where he would speak to them after sending off the mated pairs. He had not expected Willowing and her parents though.

[Alpha,] Willowing said, bowing, [my father has a question for you, if he may.]

Hiccup smiled. "Of course," he said, focusing his attention upon the male Nadder.

Said Nadder lowered his head and spread his wings. Hiccup's jaw dropped. He heard gasps from his friends and murmurs from his father and the Council.

[My daughters and son-in-law's tale broke our hearts, alpha of the nest,] the Nadder began. [But hearing its end, hearing that you willingly forgave them and gave them a home here gave us joy. Myself and my mate are one in this. We do not want to be away from our daughters and any young the may have in time. We could have lost them to that monster and would have never known. Alpha who has given hope and a future to not only my daughters and my son-in-law but to all dragons who call this nest home, may my mate, my younglings and myself find a place here? May we call you our alpha?]

Hiccup tilted his head. "Please stand," he said.

The Nadder straighten. Hiccup looked to the female Nadder.

"Please come closer."

The female moved to stand next to her mate. Hiccup smiled and lifted his hands and turned his gaze. He heard Willowing chitter and then felt warm scales press into both palms. He turned back and began scratching both Nadders. They cooed and their eyes half-closed.

"Welcome home," Hiccup whispered. He then tilted his head again. "May I give you and your young names?"

Hiccup blinked when he heard Willowing giggle. He glanced over to find her watching her parents. She noted his regard and chittered.

[They are as struck silent as every dragon that presses into your paws,] Willowing said. [It's endearing.]

Hiccup chuckled but turned back to the parents. He scratched their beaks for a few heartbeats more but did remember that the Flightmares also wished to speak to him and he had a group of friends who were missing their dragons. The Nadders shook themselves when he lowered his hands. They stared at him, heads twitching back and forth so both eyes could see him. They then looked to Willowing.

[I see what you meant, daughter,] the mother said. [I could hear the purr. I could feel the peace.]

[I knew we were safe,] the father said. [That we would always be safe and welcomed.]

Hiccup glanced at Toothless, finding his brother smiling and nodding his head. Hiccup frowned. The purr had been spoken about. The feeling of peace not as much. More to find out about and no doubt tied to the thing within his soul. Hiccup did hope someone, somewhere would explain it and what it was for. He was still coming to terms with its power to freeze the dragons that bowed to him, but Toothless had been adamant that the dragons did not care.

Willowing giggling again pulled Hiccup from his thoughts.

[Mother, Father, Alpha asked if he could give you and my siblings names.]

The two Nadders blinked and turned back to Hiccup.

[Sorry, Alpha,] the father said. [We heard you, but the purring was so soothing we did not really want to interrupt it.]

[I know that feeling,] Lorekeeper said, the Nightmare elder staying as he too did not have a mate.

The remaining Elders nodded their heads. Knowledge and Wisdom and his mate Blue and Star not with the nest as they went with the mated pairs. Blue and Star was carrying eggs and as Elders both dragons would have authority over the nest dragons, even if the bonded dragons were considered part of Hiccup's inner circle. Pepper and Piper coming to stay with Gyda in the interim so she could continue her Common Tongue training.

[We would be honored to carry a name of your choosing,] the mother said in the silence that fell after Lorekeeper's comment.

"It is your name," Hiccup said. "You will have the ability to chose which you want. I'm not going to force a name upon you."

[We know, Alpha,] the father said. [But we will still be honored to carry that name.]

"If you're sure," Hiccup said.

[We are.]

Hiccup sighed, He took that as he did not really see a way to make sure the dragons knew they did not have accept a name they did not like. He turned to the Flightmares then looked back to the Nadders.

"Excuse me," he said, "they asked to speak to me yesterday but with everything going on, I didn't really have a free moment."

[Of course, Alpha,] the mother said. [We actually need to collect our little ones from the one you call Phelgma. She was kind enough to watch them so we could speak to you.]

Hiccup smiled. "Okay. Willowing, you'll get them settled into a den, right?" he asked, looking at the Nadder.

[Yes, my alpha,] Willowing said bowing.

Her parents bowed as well and soon all three dragons were in the air and banking towards the village. Hiccup smiled as the Flightmares waddled closer. His jaw dropped again when both bowed to him, wings outstretched.

[We would also like to call you our alpha,] the daughter said. [If we may.]

Hiccup closed his mouth and then smiled. "I would be honored to be your alpha."

The Flightmares cooed and nuzzled against him. He scratched both, having already given them the choice to let him touch them or not. A questioning chitter from above had Hiccup looking up. He blinked. A flock of what looked like eighty Changewings hovered overhead. Hiccup smiled.

"Hi," he said. "Visiting?"

The lead Changewing shook its head. [Not really, young alpha.]

Hiccup tilted his head, recognizing the voice of the Head Guard and the queen's sister.

[May we land?]

"Of course. You and everyone in that nest are welcomed anytime."

The Head Guard chittered and all the Changewings landed. The Head Guard then moved around the Flightmare's tails and bowed to Hiccup, though she did not spread her wings.

[We know that part of your nest is leaving, young alpha,] the female said. [The Head Elder spoke of the hatching nest and the fallen queen almost destroying that tradition. Now that she is dead, we knew those who follow that tradition would try again. My king and queen have asked several warrior guards if they would volunteer for a special task. Myself and those with me have agreed to this task. We, if you'll permit us, will remain to help guard your nest while many of your members are away. We stand ready to follow any command you give, young alpha.]

Hiccup found he had no answer and no chance to answer because as she finished the Scauldron pod leaders and the young male Ruff had taken to calling Scauldy, landed to the other side of the Flightmares. All three Scauldrons bowed their heads, though the did not spread their wings. Hiccup blinked then realized the young male's wings was healed. He smiled but shifted his gaze to the Changewings, his father's voice echoing in his mind.

 _Always, son, always finish with one tribe mate or guest before moving to the next._

"Thank you for your offer," Hiccup said. "Welcome to the nest. We'll find places for you all to sleep and rest."

The Changewings stood. The Head Guard chittered, glancing at the Scauldrons then staring at Hiccup.

[Some Acid-fantails are also joining us to help patrol the waters around the nest.]

[Excuse me,] the Scauldron pod leader said. [That is something we also wished to speak to you about, honored land alpha. My son's wing is fully healed thanks to your kindness and generous spirit. We also know many of your nest are leaving. We would like to bring the pod closer and help guard the nest while they are away. If the Acid-fantails would wish to hold the inlets and coves, we shall keep watch over the deep portions of your nest's waters, honored land alpha.]

[That would be wonderful,] the Head Guard said. [And work well with the Acid-fantails that volunteered.]

Both dragons looked back to Hiccup. He smiled, still scratching the Flightmares who did not seem to care about the other dragons and did not seem inclined to move any time soon.

"Thank you," Hiccup said, looking at the Changewings and the Scauldrons. "I welcome all of you and your aid."

* * *

 **I think Alvin is in for a bit of a surprise, don't you all?**

 **Kirika: Hehe, yeah, this one is a big one. And here I thought it'd be shorter. Guess the characters proved me wrong. Glad it brings you happiness, my friend.**

 **Prince: Hehe, Astrid and stubborn, two sides of the same coin. It will take a bit for her and for all who care about Hiccup to come to terms with what happened but at least with Hiccup's vow that he would not let things fester anymore that coming to terms will happen. Now, I'm not so sure Hiccup's truly taming Astrid or she's taming him. I do know both are providing great amusement to Toothless and lots of fodder for teasing.**


	97. Sorry, Moondust

**Due to a severe windstorm causing my internet to act up, I was unable to post a chapter yesterday. I apologize for that. Do not fear though, you will recieve two chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the time since the mated pairs and the three visiting flocks left, the Scauldrons, a pod of fifteen adults who could fight if called upon, and the Tide Gliders, a pod of ten that came with the Changewings, worked out places to live in the inlets and coves around the island while both groups set their patrol routes with input from Hiccup, Stoick, Hoark, and his top fishers.

The Scauldron pod also had five fledglings. They were hidden in a sea cave Ringifire found while taking her hatchlings to explore the caverns under Berk proper. While the fledglings' parents were out on patrols two of the Tide Gliders and all of the youngling Scauldrons, which were five in total, would guard the cave.

The Changewings found homes with the villagers. Tribe members stepping up to house the guest guards in their huts as they were able. The Hoffersons set that example by housing two of the eighty. Those two respectfully did not sleep in Stormfly and Windwalker's den. A gesture that Hiccup knew Astrid appreciated.

The Head Guard, as befitted her status in her own nest as well as her kinship to the queen of that nest, stayed with Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless, and Sharpshot in the chief's hut. Her mate, who also volunteered for the task, stayed with them as well.

After finding dens for most of the nest dragons, Hiccup noted that none, including the mated pairs that were gone, wished for a den near the Northern Swamp or the jut of land that extended out in the north bay and prevented the swamp water or the river that flowed from it to reach that bay. Hiccup did not think much about it when finding those dens. He knew from everyone's time in Gyda's home as they watched the gods' message that dragons had a powerful sense of smell. Given that the swamp was off putting to even Gobber, who did as much as he could to get out of Wash Day, Hiccup figured the nest dragons did not want to live near the smell. That the Flightmares avoided that jut of land though they did stay in a cave in the swamp confused Hiccup. He resolved to find out why later. No nest dragon acted as if the jut of land was a threat so it fell to a low priority for him.

Right then he had more pressing matters. The absence of their dragons weighed upon his friends. He and Gyda decided to up their karate training in the hopes of occupying them. At different points in the day he and Toothless, Torgeir and Firestorm, and Gyda and Shadowfire gave the other teens rides so they still got into the skies. He noted each time his friends, even Astrid were reluctant and fidgety. He laid that to their missing their dragons.

This day, three weeks since the dragons left and just after their morning training with Gyda, Hiccup, noting the teens were even more despondent, decided to have Snotlout ride with him and Toothless, Fishlegs ride with Torgeir and Firestorm, and the twins ride with Gyda and Shadowfire. Since Moondust had told Hiccup any teen could ride upon her back if they needed, Hiccup was going to have Astrid ride her. That way all the teens could get some flying in and not wait any turns. He thought a great plan until Astrid looked as if she was in pain while sitting upon Moondust's back.

"Astrid," Hiccup asked, helping her off the female Night Fury's back and sitting her down on a barrel left out after some axe throwing practice Eydis had put him and Astrid through the day before. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing, Hiccup."

"No. We're not doing that, Astrid. No one is to let any problem, pain, concern, or issue fester. Not anymore. We are a team. All of us. Now, what is wrong?"

Astrid grunted, her hands fisted. "When Stormfly and Windwalker left that for that first month, I felt like something was missing inside. Flying with you and Toothless didn't really help. In fact, I felt resistance to flying. Not enough to stop me though." She took a breath through her nose and Hiccup heard the slight snarl undercutting the noise. "With Moondust..I felt like I was betraying Stormfly and it hurt." Astrid frowned then her eyes widen and she looked towards Moondust. "Sorry," she said. "It.. You didn't do this."

[Ease your worry, Lady Alpha,] Moondust said. [I hold no offense. I am curious if that is also the reason Alpha was reluctant to ride upon my back when Toothless was sick.]

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, causing Sharpshot to snort and lightly smack his hand with a gentle paw.

[You'll rub a wound there, brother,] the Terror muttered.

Hiccup grunted but focused upon Moondust. "I didn't lie to you. I really didn't want to hold your sensing lobes while flying but I did feel the resistance to fly with you. It may have hurt but I was so worried about Toothless that I didn't notice really notice any pain."

"You probably didn't feel any pain," Gyda said, "just the resistance. I'm sorry, Hiccup, I should have realized this might happen. Back home bonded riders don't ride other dragons, so it's not widely known what the effects of a rider riding a non-bonded dragon is. My dad knew though. Not sure how he knew, but he did. A rider with a full bond between themselves and their dragon will feel resistance at even the thought of riding another dragon. The resistance is small if the dragon in question is bonded to another. It's even smaller if the other rider and their dragon is family, flock." Gyda gestured to all the riders, even Torgeir and the three remaining bonded dragons. "We have formed a flock of our own by being riders and bonded dragons. Moondust, though a part of the nest is not a part of this flock."

"I rode Windwalker and felt the same level of resistance as when I rode Toothless," Astrid said.

"And I've ridden Boulder before, when he and I went looking for some special rocks for Meatlug," Fishlegs commented. "I felt odd but I thought it was because Boulder and I were still getting to know one another."

"We've ridden Sugar and Spice before," Ruff said. "Barf and Belch had a sick tummy and Gothi had us getting something from the Northern Swamp to help him."

"We felt weird but nothing like what Astrid was saying," Tuff said.

"Windwalker, Boulder, Sugar and Spice, and Wingblaze are mated to bonded dragons," Gyda said. "They are apart of this flock we've created. The bond recognizes them. Moondust is not. The bond doesn't recognize her."

"So, you're saying when T mates with Moondust, she'll be flock?" Tuff asked.

Hiccup grunted. "Tuff, Toothless and Moondust aren't courting each other."

"I was just asking as an in case thing you know."

Gyda pinched the bride her nose and Hiccup felt like doing the same.

"If," Gyda began, "and that is a big if, Toothless and Moondust of their own will decide to become mates, then yes, she will be flock and the bond will recognize her just like it does the others."

"So, we're back to the others taking turns amongst you, me, and Torgeir?" Hiccup questioned Gyda before Tuff could ask the question Hiccup saw in the teens' face.

"Yes," Gyda answered. "Sorry, Moondust."

[Do not apologize,] she said. [I still hold no offense.]

Hiccup frowned. "Then how will we do this?"

"Hiccup," Astrid said. "Go on and take Snotlout up. I'll wait. I wanted to speak to Moondust anyways."

Hiccup looked down at her, cupping her cheek. "You're sure?"

She smiled and nuzzled into his hand. "I'm sure. Go. I'll be here."

Hiccup placed a soft kiss to her forehead then ran his fingertips across the top of Moondust's head before moving back to Toothless. He climbed into the saddle. Sharpshot crawled over his shoulder and hopped off onto the stone floor. Hiccup stared down and lifted an eyebrow.

[I will stay, brother,] Sharpshot said. [Sneaky and I will help Moondust watch over Sister.]

"Sister?" Astrid asked.

Sharpshot curled his neck so he could stare at Astrid. [Yes, Sister. You will be my brother's mate soon after all.]

[And I consider you a sister, if that is okay,] Sneaky said from her place upon Astrid's shoulder.

Hiccup watched Astrid gently pull the female Terror into her lap and scratch her horns.

"It is okay and thank you," Astrid said.

Sneaky nuzzled into Astrid's frame. Sharpshot turned back to Hiccup and bowed before bounding over to sit next to Astrid's foot. Moondust also bowed to Hiccup and moved over to sit on Astrid's left said, her tail curling around to rest next to Sharpshot. Hiccup smiled then nodded to Snotlout, who climbed up behind Hiccup and held onto Sharpshot's clawholds. Hiccup tapped Toothless' neck. Toothless' wings flared. He rose to a hover. Fishelgs climbed on Firestrom, holding onto Torgeir's shoulders. Ruff and Tuff joined Gyda upon Shadowfire. Both dragons rose to hover as well. Toothless shot out of the entrance, Firestorm following. Shadowfire chuckled and brought up the rear.

Hiccup glanced back as they banked over the Academy. Astrid was looking at Moondust and scratching the Night Fury's head. Hiccup smiled.

"Okay, Toothless, you decide the flight today."

[Sure, brother.]

With that Toothless banked out over the waters near to the harbor and then banked again, heading towards the cove.

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, just a small bit of protection. I think Alvin's gonna wish he'd stay at home for Snoggletogg.**

 **Dark: Oh, there will be. Just not in this book.**

 **Quest: Hehe, he wouldn't mind them worshiping from afar and as long as none touched her. Well, it would kinda hard to commit a crime when everyone had cricks in their necks from looking up at those floating achievements**

 **Kirika: It'll be priceless don't you think?**


	98. Are You Okay?

Astrid turned to Moondust as the other three dragons flew out of the Academy. She knew from the wings flaps that Hiccup had them bank over the arena and knew why. He was as protective of her as she was of him. She knew many in her family believed she would be angered by his protective streak. As if his desire to keep her safe would diminish all she had trained for and accomplished.

She really had no idea why they believed such. Hiccup being protective of those he cared for proved his love for them. He would do anything to keep those he loved safe. Facing the Red Death showed all those on that shore that. Of course, those same family members swore Hiccup would demand she give up being a warrior right after the marriage rites were performed.

It seemed that even watching the gods' message in a mage's home far from this time, people still did not know Hiccup at all. Nor did her mother's distant relatives know her either. Astrid enjoyed Hiccup's protective streak and the fact that he loved her as a warrior. He understood her and even though he swore she brought the best out in him, Astrid knew the truth. He brought the best out in her. He pushed her to strive more, do more, be more than she was the day before.

Moondust shaking her head like Toothless did at times, pulled Astrid from her thoughts. She reached out and ran her fingertips over the top of Moondust's head. Moondust cooed and leaned into the touch.

"Please don't feel bad that I couldn't ride on your back," Astrid said.

Moondust snorted. She stood and moved around to face Astrid. She chittered something that had Sneaky hopping out of Astrid's lap. Astrid frowned until Moondust laid the top of her head against Astrid and purred.

[I hold no offense to that, future queen of the nest. Bonds are something all dragons understand. A flock forms a bond that is woven tight and sure. My mother always told me that a mated pair of dragons will form a bond that binds both together for eternity. You hold no control over the effects of the bond you share with Stormfly.]

"I just don't want you to feel bad or that it's your fault."

Moondust chuckled. [And that proves why you will make a great queen of the nest. You care as your mate-to-be cares.]

"I do. I know many in the tribe thought my single focus on training was to win the glory of killing a dragon in the arena, but it was more than that then. I wanted to restore my family's honor. I wanted to make sure I could help keep the tribe safe. We were at war and I had to keep everyone safe from the threat we thought dragons were. Glory and accolades were extra but not my main goal."

Moondust moved back and sat down so she still faced Astrid. [And what is your goal now?]

Astrid smiled. "The same. I want everyone safe. Just now I want the dragons to be as safe as the humans. I want the young, human and dragon alike to grow in a place where war is a distant memory and they don't have to fear waking to their family, their flock, having lost someone."

"Useles got ye speakin' ta dem beasts too?"

Moondust spun. Sneaky and Sharpshot flew to Astrid's shoulders. All three dragons went from relaxed and calm to snarling warnings at the figure in the entrance. Astrid looked over the female Night Fury's coiled body.

"Only Dragon Riders are allowed here, Baneson. Go home."

Baneson snorted. "Arena fer killin' da monsters, Hofferson."

"Not anymore," Astrid responded. "Now leave. You are not welcomed here."

"I go where I please. Ye coward ain't ta tell me what ta do."

Astrid stood to her full height, Sneaky and Sharpshot riding out the maneuver but staying upon her shoulders. "Leave."

She saw Baneson's eyes blink, but the fool shook himself and walked into the arena proper.

"Ain't nothin' ye can do, coward. Yer precious promised not be 'ere ta stop me. Not dat he ever could."

Astrid reached for her axe, still attached to her back. She drew it by dropping behind her back instead of over her head as she normal did. She did not want to hit either Terror still snarling upon her shoulders. Baneson cackled.

"Wot ye aim ta do wiv that?"

Astrid never got a chance to answer. The air rippled all around and six Changewings appeared in a half circle around Astrid, three standing to one side of the still coiled and snarling Moondust and three to the other side.

[Young queen-to-be,] a seventh one said materializing at Astrid's left side. Astrid recognized the voice as the Head Guard. [Are you okay?]

Astrid hummed and Sneaky chittered to the Changewings in the Old Tongue. All seven dragons began snarling. The Head Guard stalked around the line and closer to Baneson. Astrid went to call the female back but noted Baneson freeze and just stare at the dragon as if mesmerized. Two other Changewings moved forward, grabbed the still dazed Baneson and dragged him out of the arena. Astrid heard Padrig's surprised cry and then saw the man step into the arena. The dragons snarled. He held his hands up, showing he was unarmed.

"Easy," he said. "I mean no harm ta the lass. I saw me nephew head dis way and tried ta stop'm. I be knowin' Stoick said dis place be off limits to any but Dragon Riders and deir families."

"It's okay," Astrid said, remembering that Hiccup told her Padrig knew the dragons were not animals though declining to have Gyda unlock his ability to hear the dragons before his chief could be asked the same. "He will not hurt me or any of you."

The dragons immediately stopped snarling though they stayed on alert. The two Changewings that dragged Baneson out returned and joined the friends in the half circle around Astrid. Astrid saw Padrig look around and nod his head.

"I be takin' me nephew back ta village. Sorry, lass dat I denna get ta'm in time."

"You are not at fault for his beliefs or his words, Padrig."

"I be knowing, but I be also knowin' had he done anythin' dem dragons would nare a left any of'm. I be knowin' dem dragons see ye as Hiccup's queen." Padrig paused then stared at Astrid. "At dat trial, three men dat looked like dey once be nobles but were shifted back in influence be glarin' at ye and yer family. Day be three old men, but even old men make trouble iffin dey set deir minds ta it."

"Can you point them out to me next you see them?"

"Do ye one better, lass. One be kin ta dat Snot fellow."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "That's Old Man Jorgenson. I know what they were mad about. Thank you for telling me."

Padrig tipped his head. "I be admittin' da truth. I be doin' dis cause I nare want Hiccup ta turn his dragons upon me tribe. I be knowin' holdin' treaties and friendship be da best way to keep dat from happenin'. I'll now collect me nephew and be on me way."

The man then turned a left the arena. Astrid heard a thud and then heard Baneson's cry.

"Ye hit me!"

"Hit ye more iffin ye dunna get dem stupid ideas outta yer head, boy. Ye be leavin' Hiccup and his promised be. Ye bother'm anymore and I be dumpin' ye in da sea. Now git back ta village and away from where ye be knowin' ye ain't allowed fore I drag ye dere by yer ears."

Astrid bit back her chuckle knowing it would not help the situation. She did look to the sky, a sudden want for Hiccup's presence. She needed to talk to him about Old Man Jorgensen. Hiccup would know what to do to keep her family safe from the bitter old man's anger.


	99. Is It Time?

The three dragons returned not long after Padrig escorted Baneson back to the village. Astrid heard Shadowfire ask if they could land outside of the arena's entrance and walk in because he apparently forgot his size and scraped his wings leaving by flying earlier. Astrid saw Moondust roll her eyes and bit back her own snort.

Upon seeing the Changewings, Hiccup dismounted Toothless before the Night Fury even stopped walking. Moondust moved aside. Hiccup rushed past her. Sneaky and Sharpshot dove off Astrid's shoulders. Hiccup gently gripped Astrid's upper arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, eyes roaming as if to see if there were any obvious injuries.

Again, Astrid was reminded that some in her family would believe she would jerk from his hold because of this. Astrid merely smiled and cupped Hiccup's cheek.

"I'm unhurt," she said. "Baneson paid the Academy a visit not long before you all returned."

Hiccup frowned. Astrid placed a finger upon his lips as he opened them to speak.

"The dragons kept me safe and Padrig took Baneson back to the village after smacking him a bit and telling him to leave you and I alone or he'd drop Baneson into the sea."

Hiccup pulled back, his eyes narrowing into slits. "He will not have the chance. _I_ will deal with Baneson if he ever hurt you."

Astrid felt a measure of peace ease some of her concerns even as she heard Hiccup's voice deepen and knew it was because his soul's power was coating his words. She was also honest enough to admit she liked the sound and briefly wondered what a grown-up Hiccup would sound like, especially if he was angered over something. The Head Guard shifted, and Astrid remembered the dragon had done something to Baneson. She looked to the Changewing.

"What did you do to Baneson?" she asked. "He looked dazed and confused before those other two dragged him out of here."

[My kind are able to mesmerize our foes with our eyes. I know the young alpha would wish no bloodshed amongst members of the nest, so I mesmerized the human hatchling.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said, and Astrid heard the relief in his voice.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs said and Astrid glanced over Hiccup's left shoulder so she could see the teen.

"We'll head into the village," Fishlegs continued. "That way you and Toothless can take Astrid flying."

Hiccup released Astrid's arms and turned. Astrid saw him nod then watched the friends leave, though Torgeir looked reluctant and glanced back often. Fishlegs gently pushed the soon to be eleven-year-old, since his Name Day was the day after Snoggletogg, out of the arena. Gyda and Shadowfire remained and Astrid knew why. She also did not mind the mage and her son's presence. She and Gyda had formed a strong friendship while the mage stayed in the Hofferson home and while she would rather the others not see the more tender moments between her and Hiccup, she knew Gyda would not tease or tell the others about those moments.

Astrid cupped Hiccup's cheek again, pulling his attention back to her. He frowned but she buried into him and placed her head upon his shoulder. He immediately enclosed her in his arms.

"Astrid?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm unhurt," she replied, also whispering.

She did not mind Gyda being there, but she still did not want everyone to hear what she and Hiccup talked about. That was another reason she liked Gyda taking the role of their human chaperone. The mage would stay in sight of them but let them talk about whatever they wanted. If she did happen to overhear, Gyda would never repeat the words they said to any in the tribe.

"I'm mad about something else," Astrid added, still whispering.

"What?"

"Padrig told me he saw Old Man Jorgenson and two of his friends glaring at my family during Bearspit's trial."

Hiccup's hand began a soothing rub of her back and Astrid tighten her grip, pulling him closer.

"The day Dad put your father on the Council that man stormed into the hut demanding an explanation," Hiccup whispered. "You should have seen my dad's face. I think he would have let Toothless bite him and drag the man out of the hut and off the cliff right then."

"The Jorgensons' clan holds a lot of influence. I doubt they would like that even if was your dad."

Hiccup chuckled darkly. "They had influence before the war when huts were always needed. Their own practice of being terrible to those they did not like or those they thought should be put in their place came back to bite them all, especially Old Man Jorgenson. His belief that his clan's influence meant he could dictate what he wanted my father to do also backfired. The tribe is turning to Fintan for repairs and realizing he's not only is trustworthy but a great builder as well, and Dad doesn't have to pacify that man so people can have homes. Not anymore."

"So, I was right. Snot's grandfather hates my family because we rose in influence."

"Well, you are a Dragon Rider and was present at the Red Death battle. You are my second-in-command in this Academy. You are now promised to me and will be my wife one day. The Flightmares cleared the honor taint upon your family. Fintan's taking over much of that clan's business.. Yeah, I can see why he'd be mad."

Astrid lightly smacked Hiccup's back. "You have a smart mouth sometimes," she muttered.

"You love me anyways," Hiccup returned.

Astrid hummed and placed a gentle kiss to his neck. She did love him, something she could never see herself doing before the war ended. Love and a life with a husband did not factor into Astrid's goals when all she wanted to do was restore her family's honor and keep the tribe safe.

Hiccup grunted then moaned softly. She felt him nuzzle into her hair before his lips fell against her ear.

"I'll tell Dad what Padrig told you. We'll all make sure Old Man Jorgenson leaves your family alone. I promise you that, my queen."

"Thank you, Hiccup."

Hiccup was quiet for a few heartbeats then whispered another question. "Did Padrig tell you why he told you all of this now? Bearspit's trial has been over and done with for a while now."

"He didn't say why he waited until now. He did say he was telling me because he didn't want you to turn the dragons upon his tribe."

Hiccup choked, lifting his head. "I highly doubt the dragons would obey even if I did give that order."

[Actually,] Toothless said, [we would.]

[You are Alpha,] Moondust added.

[Who you love and protect, we love and protect,] Sneaky said.

[And who you hate and fight against, we hate and fight against,] Sharpshot stated.

Hiccup stepped away from Astrid and spun to face the dragons. "You are not my slaves! You don't have to do that. You can all think for yourselves."

Toothless glanced at the other dragons and snorted. Shadowfire, on the side of the Academy near the pen Hookfang stayed in during Dragon Training, looked over and chortled.

[And still he wonders why we call him Alpha,] the bigger dragon said. [Ow, Mom. That hurt.]

"Next time my son will remember how big he is and walk out of an enclosure instead of flying out," Gyda said as she spread something over Shadowfire's wing.

Shadowfire snorted. Gyda lifted her head and Astrid saw Shadowfire's horns fall.

[Yes, Mama.]

Astrid giggled softly but noted Hiccup was not smiling. She placed a hand upon his shoulder and spun him to face her.

"Hiccup, I love that you still feel unsure about the dragons naming you their alpha. I love that humble spirit you have. It makes you a great leader, but you have got to stop thinking the dragons following you is akin to slavery."

"They just said they like who I like and hate who I hate," Hiccup protested. "That's not thinking for themselves. Astrid, I've seen slaves. At one of the Things Dad did bring me to, that chief that gave Dervla to Dad was there. He had her and many other slaves. They couldn't think for themselves. They had to say whatever their master told them to say or they were beat. I watched them beat those people." Hiccup took a deep breath and a pained expression crossed his face. "That chief.. He didn't think I was Dad's heir. He… he almost had me in shackles, Astrid. He was going to mark me as a slave. He was going to beat me until I obeyed him. He said my only thoughts would be what he wanted me to think. My words would be what he wanted me to say. All because I told him I didn't like that he hit Dervla when he asked why I was frowning."

Astrid lifted her hand off Hiccup's shoulders so both could clench into fists. Something white-hot rushed through her and she heard growling beyond what the dragons were doing. Growling that seemed to come from within her. Faint, but there.

"It's okay, guys. Dad stopped him and demanded satisfaction. It's how we got to free Dervla. The man thought Dad wanted her as a slave though. It wasn't until he dropped her off at the docks and Dad told him if he ever came near Berk again then Dad would flay the man's skin off his bones, war or no war with the man's tribe. The man's never been back since."

Astrid yanked him into her arms even as her body trembled, with fear or anger or both, she did not know. She did know that was another time she almost lost him without ever really knowing him. Never again. She would never again take his presence in her life for granted. He would know she loved him. He would know she supported him. He would know she thought him the greatest Viking in the world. She vowed that. Right now, she would explain something to him.

"Hiccup, the dragons following your lead on who to trust and who not to trust isn't slavery."

[She's right, brother,] Toothless said. [For three hundred years all humans were bad and murders. Now we know that was wrong but those same three hundred years are hard to overcome. We take our cues from you, brother, to do exactly as Sister says. You teach us about the humans as much as you teach the humans about us. We do think for ourselves, though. And speak for ourselves. I am perfectly capable of doing both, just so you know.]

[Someone's modest,] Moondust muttered.

[Uh, I mean-]

Toothless' voice trailed off. Astrid lifted her head to see Moondust was staring at the Night Fury with one eye half closed and the other wide open, given the female the look of lifting one eyebrow. Astrid shifted her face into Hiccup's shoulder to muffle her giggles. She felt Hiccup bury into her neck and felt his frame shake even as she heard muffled chuckling.

[Shall we take Sister flying now, brother?] Toothless asked.

Hiccup lifted his head no longer chuckling, but Astrid caught his smirk.

"Ready?" he asked her. "You can operate the tailfin."

Astrid smiled, knowing he was saying that so he could hold her and help with the resistance the bond she had with Stormfly was causing at the thought of riding Toothless.

[That will have to wait,] Shadowfire said, head lifted so he could see out the chain dome. [Stormfly's flying over the harbor waters right now.. She's veering… She's heading this way.]

No sooner than he finished than Stormfly landed outside the arena and rushed in. Hiccup released Astrid. She sent him a smile then ran to hug her dragon. For many heartbeats she just held Stormfly's head. Neither she nor the dragons spoke but Astrid felt something inside that was gone fall back into place. She heard purring and realized it was from both her and Stormfly.

"Is it time?" Hiccup asked when Stormfly finally lifted her head and looked at him.

[Yes, my alpha. Sorry, I did not greet you first.]

"No worries. Astrid is your sister and rider. I understand." Hiccup smiled at them. "I'll go tell your parents, Astrid and get your things. Then I'll let Dad know and get mine."

[Alpha,] Stormfly said, [I know you must bring a human chaperone. May it just be Elder Gyda? The other dragons there are unsure about two humans coming to the hatching nest, let alone all the others.]

"Can Shadowfire come with his mother?" Hiccup asked.

[Yes.]

Hiccup nodded. "We'll go and you two can catch up."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yes, I'm sure he did not expect all of those guards. And given that Toothless does admire Moondust it might happen that she becomes Astrid's sister-in-law. We'll have to see what Moondust thinks of all of that first though.**

 **Prince: Hehe, well, Astrid isn't one to talk to many people or dragons but she really didn't want Moondust to feel bad about not riding on her back after the Night Fury offered. That she knew she could trust Moondust not to judge her or tease her let her open up. Yep. It is an intense thing for a rider and a dragon. They have to trust one another in the air and thus the bond is stronger in some cases than a mate bond or a flock bond, or even the bond the nest dragons have with their alpha, and yes, that will be explained later.**

 **Dark: Hehe, close. Astrid will get to use that axe, don't worry. Baneson was just not worthy of it.**

 **Prince: Aye, Hiccup would not have Astrid any other way. He loves her as she is, not how others think he should. And those two would die for each other.**


	100. Oath Bound

They left with no fanfare, as Shadowfire called it. Hiccup did not want the other Riders to feel bad that they could not come and see their dragons as well, so as soon as Hiccup told the ones he had to and gathered their things, they slipped away. Stoick knew. Gobber knew. Astrid's parents knew. Frost and Pale knew. They would let the tribe know when the group was far enough away.

The Head Guard, whose orders included keeping Hiccup and Astrid safe at all costs, had to be persuaded to remain. She did send a Terror with a request for extra volunteers to compensate for those leaving. The six new Changewings would be allowed to sleep in Gyda's house. Eydis gave her word that she would check up on all of them during the day and Moondust swore to not let the new dragons wreck the place. A vow that had the Head Guard snorting but not refuting.

According to Stormfly the flight would take two days and they would have to stay overnight on an island halfway there. The island proved barren and rocky which explained why Vikings did not settle upon it when they first reached the Archipelago. Even Outcast Island had some form of greenery upon it.

It took a good bit of time to find a suitable place to set up camp but as soon as everyone was fed, Shadowfire laid down and curled around everyone, forming a wall of scales. He insisted that Hiccup, Astrid, and his mother use him as a backrest. They did so, finding places under his wing. Toothless laid in a half circle around Gyda and Hiccup, as both the mage and the shieldmaiden placed the alpha in between them. Much to Hiccup's amusement. Stormfly curled around Astrid and Hiccup, her head in Astrid's lap while her tail laid against Toothless' wing. Toothless laid his head in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup was not sure how Astrid managed it, but she had her head upon his shoulder and still kept a hold of Stormfly's head. She also had an arm wrapped behind him, her hand laying by his hip.

[Brother?]

Hiccup blinked, not all that surprised that Toothless knew he was still awake even as Astrid and Gyda slept.

"Shh," Hiccup whispered. "Get some sleep."

One green eye half closed and Hiccup knew his brother was giving him his version of a raised eyebrow. He smiled and wondered if Toothless could see that even with Shadowfire's wing covering them.

[Why are you awake?]

"Excited and worried," Hiccup whispered.

[Over?]

"I can't wait to see the new hatchlings, but I worry what the other dragons will do with humans on the island. Stormfly did say they were unsure about us. I feel like we are invading into something they consider sacred."

Toothless snorted softly. [You are Alpha. It is your right to be there. It is your duty to let those hatchlings know who you are without the distractions the nest will give them.]

Hiccup ran his hand over the top of Toothless' head, guided by the green eyes that pierced the darkness.

[Sleep, my alpha,] Stormfly said. [Tomorrow when the sun sets, we will reach the hatching nest. The hatchlings are all eager to meet you. Worry not over the other dragons. They will get used to you.]

Hiccup went to question that but heard a purr with an odd pitch. He fought the sudden drowsiness he began to feel as he was still concerned, but his eyelids closed.

* * *

"You did that back in the cave during the snowstorm," Toothless said, remembering to keep his voice to a soft rumble.

He did not want to undo what Shadowfire had just done. Hiccup needed to sleep. Worrying could be done at a more sensible time, like when the sun was up and Toothless could take his brother flying in order to clear cluttered minds.

"When Nana died, Mom stayed up far too long and far too often. She above most needs sleep due to her magic. It is deadly to her if she does not keep it balanced. Uncle Ombra used to purr like that when I would be scared by a storm and mother would be gone for formal training with her teachers. He promised to teach me but died before he could. I learned it on my own to make Mama sleep."

"That uncle of yours seemed to know many things my hatch nest also knows."

"I don't know what to tell you. Uncle Ombra did not speak of his past."

Toothless was silent for a bit then he voiced something that had bothered him since he met the bigger dragon.

"You called Hiccup Alpha from the start, but you all say that his tale was something you did not believe was true."

Shadowfire hesitated and Toothless realized the dragon knew more than he was letting on. Shadowfire finally sighed.

"I am bound by an oath. So are Frost and Pale. The ones who sent Mother to be their messenger made us vow to not speak of certain things until a point in the future. Mother does not know of this vow. She was not in the room when we were asked. The mate of the one Alpha calls Loki took her out to discuss how she would keep the humans from attacking the dragons being brought. Loki was the one to asks us to vow."

"Will it endanger my brother or the nest?"

"I don't believe so, but we are allowed to break the vow if that were to ever happen."

"And if Hiccup orders you to speak?"

"He is Alpha. I obey him in all things."

Toothless took a deep breath. "I will accept that and speak no more of this. You have proven your honor many times. Get some sleep. I suspect we will all need our strength when we meet those hatchlings."

* * *

Green eyes stared down from a high roost at the big black dragon curled around and protecting the humans and other dragons. Black nostrils flared catching the sent of one who ran away. The eyes became slits. A cruel grin spilt a black muzzle.

* * *

 **Prince: What do you mean?**

 **Dark: A chief of another tribe almost put Hiccup into slavery.**

 **Kirika: I take it we are a bit excited? Let's just say, expect the unexpected.**


	101. Hatchlings!

**In celebration of a 100 chapters, I give you alot of baby dragons. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

As Stormfly promised, they arrived at the hatching nest just as the sun began to sink beyond what Gyda called the horizon though everyone else said it was the edge of the world. Hiccup turned his gaze down to the island instead of the horizon. He trusted Gyda's term for it and her knowledge that the world was round over the others. The others also swore dragons were monsters and would always go for the kill after all.

They flew over an extension that had a small pond of water in the center. None of the dragons upon the nest got near that pond and any hatchling they could see that stepped a claw that way was promptly shuffled back. Hiccup's nose crinkled from the smell rising from the water, even this far up.

"Sulphur," Gyda said.

At that word, Shadowfire immediately rose higher with powerful flaps of his wings. Startled, Toothless and Stormfly followed. They reached the clouds and the smell was not as noticeable.

"What is sulphur?" Hiccup asked, slowly pronouncing the new word.

"A deadly gas that comes from under the ground," Gyda responded. "A tiny amount breathed in and you'll get knocked out. Problem is while you are sleeping you'll still breathing it in. Too much kills you."

"Why would the dragons choose this place to hatch their babies?" Astrid asked as Shadowfire dove when they far beyond the small pond.

"That little bit of water only had the sulphur and its got land surrounding it. It's likely a vent in the world's..eh, crust is allowing the gas to escape right there but no where else on the island. As for why this place was chosen, I suspect the waters around the island is very warm. Warmer waters means more food for fish with means more food for dragons who eat fish."

[The waters are warm and full of fish,] Stormfly said. [We did know of that water and all the dragons realize its smell is a bad thing. We did not know exactly what it was or what would happen if any ventured there, which why it's a forbidden part of the land. Thank you, Elder Gyda. I can inform the other dragons now.]

"You're welcome."

[Come,] Stormfly said. [We are settled near a cave on the other side of the island. Far from that smelly water.]

She banked left over the island. Toothless and Shadowfire followed her. Hiccup could see the mix of Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, and Nightmares stop what they were doing to watch the three dragons fly overhead. Some stared in confusion. Some glared. Many looked on with curiosity. A few stared with open hostility. Thankfully, Stormfly flew away from them as well.

They landed upon a rocky area. The land was large enough that the adult dragons could lay down in the sun if they wished but it did end abruptly in a steep cliff on its south side. Hiccup could not help but grin. Berk held many such cliffs. It seemed the nest dragons felt at ease here because it reminded them of home. At least, Hiccup hoped so.

[Welcome.]

[Our alpha.]

Hiccup turned from looking out over the waters beyond the cliff and smiled as Knowledge and Wisdom, befitting their places as an Elder, approached him before even the other bonded dragons. Both heads bowed. The other adults out of the cave behind them all also bowed to Hiccup. To his surprise, the dragons around his did not blink at an eye at their actions. He looked closer and his smile grew. The dragons that nested near his were the three flocks that rested in Berk and left with the nest dragons. Hiccup was happy his dragons were amongst friends.

[Come, Alpha,] Knowledge said.

[Lady Alpha,] Wisdom added.

[The hatchlings,] Knowledge continued.

[Are in the cave.] Wisdom finished.

The Zippleback moved to the cave opening but stopped beside it and gestured for Hiccup and Astrid to proceed him. Hiccup took Astrid's hand and with one smiling glance at Toothless, Gyda, and Shadowfire who waited where they had landed, both entered the cave. Stormfly followed them. She chittered. Hiccup gasped softly as many fires resting in opened throats illuminated the center of the cave.

Sixty pairs had left the nest and given the number of little dragons rushing across the floor it seemed that each pair had at least two, if not three, hatchlings. As soon as their parents lit up the cave, the hatchlings stopped and turned. Stormfly moved to stand beside Hiccup and chirped. She then bowed, wings spread. The mix of hatchlings chittered and squeaked. It sounded questioning and Stormfly responded.

[Go on, Alpha,] she said standing and turning her head so she could stare at him. [Meet them.]

Hiccup and Astrid stepped closer to the hatchlings. They all watched with dilated eyes. When they got with in arm's distance of the hatchlings, Hiccup and Astrid sat down. Three Nadder hatchlings, no bigger than Ringfire's smallest hatchling when Hiccup and Astrid first met them, shuffled closer. A blue-green one spread its wings and hissed. Stormfly gave a sharp chirp. The hatchling instantly crooned. Stormfly chittered.

The purple one beside the blue-green one looked at its friend, snorted, and walked right up to Hiccup. Hiccup held up his hand, palm out, and turned his gaze. He heard a series of chitters then felt a small beak press into his hand. He turned back. The purple Nadder cooed and began nuzzling. Hiccup smiled. He gently scratched a head no bigger than his own hand and that held only nubs where a crown of horns would show later.

The Nadder squawked, ducked under Hiccup's arm, and jumped into his lap. He winced as claws hit a place he was not ready for. He glanced up at an abbreviated snort. Astrid, who had the red-orange Nadder in her lap and was running her hand down a tail devoid of spikes, looked as if she was biting back laughter. Hiccup frowned then smirked. He leaned over, his lips finding her ear.

"Would have thought you wouldn't want any of me hurt, my love, especially there."

Astrid snorted. "You'll heal."

Hiccup set back and stared at her. She grinned, leaned over, and kissed him. That caused the Nadders and the other hatchlings to chitter. Hiccup turned just as the rest of the hatchlings, deciding the humans in the midst were not dangerous, rushed forward. Hiccup forgot the tease between him and Astrid as he had to contend with Nightmares the length of his arm trying to push the purple Nadder out of his lap, Zipplebacks the same size at the Nightmares all nuzzling against his hair and back, the blue-green Nadder now wanting attention, and Gronckles, half the size as the others, crawling all over his legs.

Even as the parents tried to wrangle their young into some semblance of an order, Hiccup knew he would not have wanted this to have gone any different. This was what made being alpha and dealing with the uncertainty of it all worth it. These young would not even be here had he not befriend what had been a demon in his people's eyes and had he not killed a true demon in everyone's eyes. This, seeing these young being free and happy, made him feel as if he truly was an alpha. Truly was their alpha. That he really did deserve that title and all the came with it.

* * *

 **Kirika: Thank you. I honestly did not expect this book to be this long but I have had a blast writing it. Ah, yes, the mysterious watcher.. more about that one in a bit. We need babies and smiles right now.**

 **Dark: Hehe, told if Hiccup orders it, not just asked. Or if keeping it places Hiccup or the nest in danger.**

 **Prince: Thank you.**


	102. I Knew She Lied

Morning brought a bit of a problem. In order to save space within the cavern, the adults had built one nest for all the hatchlings to sleep in. The adults also insisted that Hiccup, Astrid, and Gyda sleep in that nest as well since it would be softer than the stone floor. A good idea until one realized they really needed to get up but had two Nadders, two Nightmares, three Gronckles, and one Zippleback hatchling laying upon them. Not to mention their intended was curled into their side with her head upon their shoulder. It also did not help that it had been late when everyone finally got to sleep due to over excited hatchlings meeting people they had been told about since they hatched which caused everyone to sleep in it seemed.

[Bit of a predicament there, brother?] Toothless asked from the edge of the nest though he kept his voice soft.

Hiccup glared at his dragon brother over Astrid's braid and tried to remove escaped strands of hair that found their way into his mouth. All without waking Astrid or the hatchlings up. Toothless chortled softly then turned away and disappeared from view. Hiccup laid there, staring up at the cavern roof and tried not to think about how much he really needed to move right then.

Toothless returned with Hookfang. Hiccup could see the amusement in the Nightmare's eyes and wondered just what Toothless had told him. Hookfang gave a soft chuff. The two Nightmare hatchlings, curled up in a ball upon Hiccup's belly and making the problem Hiccup faced that much worse, stirred. Hiccup gritted his teeth as the hatchlings lifted their heads and chirped up at their father. Hookfang chuffed again. This got the other hatchlings stirring as well. Hiccup closed his eyes, praying it would soon be over.

The hatchlings thankfully shuffled off of Hiccup. Hookfang and Toothless aided the hatchlings over the side of the nest even as the other hatchlings all around woke and chittered before following suite. Astrid still did not stir. Toothless and Hookfang, amusement still shining in their eyes, chortled.

[We'll leave her to you, Alpha,] Hookfang said.

Hiccup glared at them again just for the principle of it. The two dragons disappeared from view again. Hiccup then set about gently removing his arm from under Astrid, trying extremely hard to not wake her. He had found in the Great Hall during that snowstorm that unless the matter was dire or involved new people doing stupid things, Astrid did not like to be awaken suddenly. She still got grouchy even if the matter was urgent but would always calm as soon as she knew the situation. The matter seemed highly urgent to Hiccup, but she might not think so. At least not enough to forgive him for rudely waking her, especially after so little sleep the night before.

"I'm awake," a sleepy voice muttered. "The hatchlings walking over me woke me."

"Sorry," Hiccup whispered.

"It's okay, Hiccup. Go. If we are not really needed when you get return, I want my pillow back."

Hiccup smiled as he eased over the edge of the nest. "As Milady requests," he said before rushing out the cave and finding some rock outcropping as far away from prying eyes as possible.

* * *

He reached ice but knew the one he had come for was not there. Not yet. His wings tucked against white scales. He dove. He heard the alerts. The alarms. He landed. Snow-eaters stared at him. Tiny-icespitters regarded him from perches higher up the rock. Ice-shooters stared from the sides of the mountain. He did not move. Presently one of the Tiny-icespitters scurried into an opening behind it. He waited. The alpha of the nest would come. He knew. He would be patient. He would always be patient.

* * *

He flew over the island, noting the number of dragons and seeing the hatchlings rushing around the paws of their parents. He saw his target. He frowned. Another Wind-shrieker stood next to his target. Male from the scent and not from any nest he knew. No matter. Not his target. The bigger dragon. He held the information. He would reveal her location. She ran but he would find her. She was his and his alone. He flew on. He would watch. He would wait.

He was not foolish enough to demand his answers and teach his target the lesson about hiding his mate right then. Not while parents were guarding their hatchlings. He was not foolish enough to endanger the young of so many nests. He might be the son of a high ranked hunter back home, but the elder would take a pound of his scales if she knew he harmed any hatchlings. The alpha would be cross that he enraged other nests. Nest that would demand retribution over his actions. Even she was not worth that hassle.

* * *

Her head lifted. Her nostrils flared. A scent that rested in the back of her mind played in the wind. She glanced at the others with her. All three had their heads lifted as well. It seemed they smelled something they remembered too. Three heads turned to the cliff far above and to the south of the island. She frowned. The scent from her memory flew from that direction. She blinked. They had said a Wind-shrieker had raised them. Could it be he? Could they be the reason for his absence? She frowned. That made no sense. He was not with them when she found them watching over two Spike-throwers and two Rock-biter that let the three stay with them in their den.

The Sand-spitter stood.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I know that scent, but she said he was dead. She swore he would never return. I know she lied. She always lied. I must go. I must know. I lost him once. I will not lose him again."

"I will come with you," she said, standing. She had to know as well. "You others stay here."

"No," the Flame-skin said, also standing.

"We must know too," the Spike-thrower added, standing as well.

She sighed but turned to the Rock-biters, who were watching over their hatchlings as well as the Spike-throwers' hatchlings as the Spike-throwers were hunting fish for all of them.

"We'll be back."

"I understand," the male said.

Four wings flared. Four dragons rose. They flew along the side of the island until they reached a sheer cliff. Above. The scent was stronger from above. They rose, cleared the edge of the cliff, and shifted to a hover. She stared down, eyes wide. It was him. She had found him. The three with her cried in joy and landed. They were met with curious stares from all the dragons. The Sand-spitter, though, paid them no mind. He rushed at her brother, her long lost brother, and nuzzled against him.

"I knew she lied," the Sand-spitter said, "I knew you wouldn't have been killed by those humans. Nothing can take out my dad."

* * *

 **Kirika: I think the new chapter answers that, my friend.**

 **Dark: Hehe, I'm glad. Them teasing each other now is a great thing. They have really come a long way, haven't they?**

 **Prince: Always. And yep. It certainly took him long enough, don't you think?**


	103. We Searched For Seasons!

Hiccup walked from around the rock outcropping fully intending to return to the nest and Astrid's arms. He had enjoyed as much as she their chance to hold each other and sleep while sheltered in the Great Hall. Knowing he could do so again during this trip thrilled him.

Hiccup stopped short when four dragons, three of which he knew the species, rose to a hover just off the edge of the cliff. His head tilted in confusion when the three younger dragons gave chirps that sounded joyful.

At least Hiccup believed the unknown dragon was young. It was half the length of Meatlug after all and bore an uncanny resemblance to a Night Fury, only a light sand color instead of the usual dark black to light black he had seen so far. Its tailfins were also completely different than a Night Fury's. It held two crescent shaped fins, one wider than the other and its tail ended in a point. For all Hiccup knew right then, it could be a young Night Fury and its tailfins grew to look like Toothless' when it was fully grown. Being a different color did not really mean anything. All other species came in wide variety of colors so why not a Night Fury.

The three younger dragons landed and the new one rushed forward. Hiccup moved, not sure of its intent. He stopped. The new dragon nuzzled against Toothless and far from looking alarmed, Toothless looked happy and relieved. The new dragon chittered something in the Old Tongue. Hiccup frowned. The new dragon sounded sure and unsure at the same time.

Toothless dropped his head and nudged the new dragon. The new dragon stepped back, looking up at Toothless with an expression Hiccup recognized. He had seen it on many children when they looked at their father. Hiccup's eyes widen. He wondered if these were the three younglings Toothless had cared for, had joined the Red Death's nest for. He hoped so. His brother needed all his family, not just some of it.

The lone dragon, still hovering in the air, landed. It did not approach though the young Nightmare, younger than even Firestorm, and the young Nadder moved to join the new dragon next to Toothless. When all three were before him, Toothless began speaking in the Old Tongue.

Hiccup smiled and turned his attention to the last dragon. He walked over, ducking under Hookfang's neck. The fourth dragon, a Night Fury like Toothless, shifted its attention from Toothless to Hiccup. Hiccup stopped. The new Night Fury's eyes became slits. It began hissing. That caused the nest dragons to give out low growls. The hatchlings, which had been staring at the newcomers scurried for the cave. Their parents closed ranks around Hiccup and the cave entrance. The new Night Fury jerked, its head rising and its eyes dilating.

Hiccup felt a presence and turned. Toothless stood at his side. The three young dragons he had been talking to were watching with looks that could only be confusion.

[Hello, sister,] Toothless said, his voice even. [Please don't hiss at him.]

The new Night Fury warbled something that did not sound nice. The nest dragons snarled again, this time louder. Hiccup heard questioning chitters from the three flocks that had rested on Berk and were nesting around his dragons.

[Sister,] Toothless said, [you trend on a thin wind. He is alpha of the nest. He is my alpha. He is their alpha. Do not hiss at him. Do not insult him. And speak in the Common Tongue. I know you know how.]

[He is human,] the new Night Fury spat, its voice indeed female.

[He is my brother and my alpha.]

Hiccup saw the mistake the instant Toothless spoke. He remembered the older brother's tale of searching for Toothless. He remembered the warning.

[You..We searched for seasons and you replaced us with a human?!]

Toothless gave a sharp warble in the Old Tongue. [Sister, you don't know the reasons. You don't know the full story. Do not judge him until you have heard. Father taught us all better than that.]

[What reasons could you possibly give that would explain this?]

[He gave me back the skies after I lost my tailfin. He freed me from the control of a monster. He killed a tyrant that forgot what it meant to be a dragon. He gave me a home when I didn't think I deserved one anymore.]

Hiccup jerked. He spun to face his brother. "Toothless?" he asked.

Toothless sighed. [I killed many in her name, brother. I was tasked to scout dragon nests in her name. I lead younglings I had come to call my own to her.]

"You can't be held at fault for what she ordered you do to. You can't be held at fault for her lying to you in order to gain new slaves."

[I know that in my head, brother. I knew that then. It took a long time, a long time with you, to understand that in my heart. I'm still trying to understand it fully.]

[Does Father know you abandoned your nest, your flock for a human?]

[Our older brother has visited the nest I now call home, sister. He and his mate have met everyone I now protect. Both left to inform Father and Mother of what happened. The full story of what happened.]

The new Night Fury, Toothless' sister, shook her head. Her eyes switched between slits and open. A low growl resonated in her throat. She stared at Toothless.

[I searched for you. I was almost captured by these humans you bow to. I almost died at their clawless paws. And you.. you would stand there and tell me one is your brother. I…I don't know you.] She stared at the three young dragons. [Come. We need to return to the Rock-biters and the Spike-throwers. They still need us to guard against the waves. You three do not need to be near humans. Humans are nothing but honorless, scaleless, lizards who gladly murder dragonkind.]

That caused the nest dragons to roar, even Toothless. Hiccup held up a hand. The roars silenced. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Toothless' sister.

"I forgive you of your words," Hiccup said.

[What should I care about your forgiveness, human?]

"It's not you that should. I forgive you because of Toothless actually. He is my brother and one of my closest friends. He saved my life and he says I saved his. Please, I ask this, not for myself but for him, listen to the tale of what happened. Then judge if you know your brother or not."

Hiccup turned to the three young dragons that huddled close to each other and to Toothless.

"I will not harm you. I will never harm you. It does not matter if you are Toothless' younglings or not. You are still safe here. I wish for all dragons to feel safe in my presence and the presence of my nest, human and dragon alike."

[Dad?] the unknown dragon said, looking from Hiccup to Toothless.

[You can trust him. He killed the monster that once ruled over us. He freed us all.]

The three dragons chittered in what sounded like surprise then sighed. The unknown one stepped forward.

[Two Rock-biters and two Spike-throwers took us in after we fled when the humans came. Their nests are too close to the sea because they are on their own. We help keep the waves from drowning their hatchlings.]

"Bring them all here," Hiccup said. "They can stay with us up here away from those waves. They can place their hatchlings in the cave with my nest's hatchlings."

[You would let non-nest dragons roost with your nest?] the unknown dragon asked. [You would let them bring their hatchlings?]

"Yes."

* * *

 **Kirika: Well, it might. It might not.**

 **Dark: I think the new chapter answers that question.**

 **Prince: Hmm, well, we shall see, won't we?**


	104. Get Over Yourself

[Alpha,] Meatlug said, [since the younglings' companions are Rock-biters and Spike-throwers, those of us who are the same species can go aid in bringing all of them up here.]

Hiccup turned to her and smiled. "Go," he said. "Get them here before the waves threaten those hatchlings again."

[Son,] Toothless said, looking at the dragon Hiccup still did not recognize, [you and your siblings go with Meatlug.]

[Yes, Dad,] the three younglings chorused.

They rose into the air along with Meatlug, Windwalker, Pinpoint, two other Gronckles and one other Nadder.

[Please,] Meatlug said, [lead the way.]

The group dove over the side of the cliff. Hiccup heard various footsteps and turned, finding the Gronckle, Nadder, and Nightmare elders from each of the three flocks that he let stay in Berk standing behind Toothless.

[Is everything well, honored alpha?] the Gronckle asked. [We heard the roars even while out getting food for our flocks. The other told us of an issue when we returned.]

"Everything is well, thank you," Hiccup said. "We found a member of Toothless' flock and she was surprised by me."

The Nightmare tilted his head. [Understandable that she would be, but I get the feeling there is more to all of this. We shall return to our flocks, honored alpha, but if you need aid do not hesitate to call.]

Hiccup tipped his head. "Thank you."

[Our respective alphas will soon be here,] the Nadder said, her gaze shifted to Toothless' sister and back again. [I am sure they will all wish to meet you, honored alpha, to thank you for allowing us to find rest in your territory.]

"I would be honored to meet them as well," Hiccup said.

The three elders moved back to their flocks. Hiccup saw and heard them speak to the other dragons in the Old Tongue. Given all looked his way and then looked at Toothless' sister, he suspected they were explaining what was going on.

Hiccup turned back, catching sight of Astrid and Gyda guarding the cave's entrance. He tipped his head. Astrid holstered her axe and moved through the remaining nest dragons. That they made room for her did not go unnoticed by Toothless' sister either. She still hissed and growled.

[More humans. You breed like vermin.]

Hiccup saw Astrid's eyes narrow. He did not even attempt to stop what he knew was coming. Sister to Toothless the female Night Fury might be, she had brought this upon herself.

"You speak of humans killing dragons," Astrid said, her voice ice. "Yet you forget that dragons have killed humans as well."

[Why should I care? Less humans in the world then.]

"Oh, get over yourself," Astrid said. "We all faced tragedies in that war. I watched my uncle die because of a dragon and I was what a dragon would consider a fledgling at the time. Hiccup was a hatchling when a dragon took his mother. Thing is, Hiccup ended that war because he chose to see beyond what was always thought as right, to look beyond all that death and destruction, and find the truth of the matter."

[And what truth is that?]

"That a dragon ordered her nest to raid humans, to steal from humans, to kill and take humans from their homes."

[You lie!]

[No,] Stormfly said, stepping forward to stand next to her rider. [She does not. A female Lava-dweller did order her nest to raid humans, to steal food from the humans, and to take humans from their nests. To kill them if they interfered. And, not unlike a dragon whose nest is violated, the humans retaliated. The humans, though, did not know dragons were being ordered to act in such manners and began to see all dragons as the enemy the same way you see all humans as the enemy even though there are three here who have offered you no harm despite repeated insults flung their way.]

[And why should I believe the words of a dragon that bows to humans?]

[Because most of here were once a part of that Lava-dweller's nest,] Hookfang said, moving so that he was behind Hiccup and Astrid and his head and neck extended over them. [Including the brother you searched for. We were all ordered to raid humans and bring food back to that Lava-dweller or else she ate us as punishment.]

The female Night Fury looked to her brother.

[Hookfang is right,] Toothless said. [I was her Nest Protector. I guarded the raiding flocks. The first one I ever when out on, she deemed they did not bring back enough food. She ate one of the four younglings who called me Father. She ate him right in front of me and said that fate would befall the other three if I did not do as I was ordered and do it correctly.]

The sister looked back at Hookfang. [You said most,] she said.

Shadowfire moved from his place next to the cave. The nest dragons moved to let him through. Hiccup saw the female Night Fury's eyes widen.

[He means myself,] Shadowfire said. [At least out of the group that you see here. Myself, my brother, and his mate are not from here. Our previous nest is far from here actually. Myself and my brother were also raised by a human. A human who saved us from other humans who had killed our blood parents and took our eggs. Our mother killed those other humans in order to save us.]

[How did humans kill your blood parents, Tall-singer?] the sister asked. [My ancestors swore to protect your kind.]

Shadowfire blinked. [Your ancestors did what now?]

Toothless sighed. [Our ancestors befriend some of your kind, Shadowfire. We never sure how they ended up at the nest, but they were taken in and promised shelter. There still many in my previous nest now.]

[I see,] Shadowfire said. He shook himself. [But as I said, I am not from here. Nor is my mother or my brother or his mate.]

Before Toothless' sister could say anything more, the others returned. Meatlug and the other two Gronckles each carried one Gronckle hatchling. They hovered just barely over the stone and gently set the hatchlings down. Next came Windwalker, Pinpoint, and the other Nadder. They also placed the single hatchling each carried down next to the Gronckle hatchlings. All six then moved away, rejoining their mates. Toothless' younglings hovered just off the edge and let the two adult Gronckles and two adult Nadders land. The hatchlings scurried to their parents, staring around at everyone with curious and slightly fearful eyes. The parents also stared but without curiosity in their eyes. They were wary.

[We were told the alpha of the dragons that carried our hatchlings up here wished us to come,] one of the Gronckles, the brown one, said, its voice male.

Hiccup stepped away from Astrid but looked at Toothless' younglings first.

"Please land," he said. "There is no need to hover."

The younglings did so, moving immediately to Toothless' side. Hiccup smiled at them then turned back to the Gronckles and the Nadders.

"I am the alpha that wished you all come here. These younglings said they keep the waves from drowning your hatchlings. Here the waves can't reach them at all. You all are welcomed to roost here amongst my nest."

Before the adults could respond an entirely new and rather big dragon rose out of the water. It growled something the Old Tongue that sounded questioning and then it noticed Hiccup and snarled.

* * *

 **Prince: Is that a want for Sand Wraiths or a comment about not wanting them? Cause the Sand-spitter is a Sand Wraith. Hiccup not knowing what it is will explained in the next chapter.**

 **Dark: Hehe, never be surprised that Hiccup observes things. Or that he remembers his brother's story about why he was in the Red Death's lair.**


	105. You Would Not Explain?

Hiccup tilted his head. The new dragon, green with red dots all over its body and, surprising to Hiccup, blue three-toed paws, hovered just off the cliff. It snarled something in the Old Tongue that had the nest dragon adults around Hiccup and Astrid snarling in response.

[He is the alpha of the nest,] Toothless declared, his tone sharp and unyielding. [It is his right to be here. It is his duty to let the hatchlings of his nest learn who he is and to memorize his scent.]

The new dragon jerked, water upon its back splattering out from its body. It rumbled something that sounded questioning.

[No, I am not an Elder of the nest,] Toothless replied. [I am Nest Protector and brother to the Alpha.]

The new dragon made another noise that sounded as if it was asking another question.

[We are,] Knowledge began.

[Eldest of all,] Wisdom continued.

[Nest dragons here,] Knowledge added.

[He is Alpha,] Wisdom finished.

The new dragon's eyes narrowed. It chittered something.

[He speaks and understands the Common Tongue,] Stormfly responded.

The new dragon squawked though it sounded as if it the noise came from under water. Stormfly stood straighter.

[I am not an Elder either. I am the bonded dragon to the future queen of the nest.]

That caused the new dragon, the adults removed from their unsafe nests, Toothless' sister, and Toothless' younglings to jerk.

[Bonded?] the new dragon asked in the Common Tongue, its voice female and like the Scauldron and the Tide Gliders sounding as if she was drowning.

She actually sounded worse than those two dragon species. Hiccup did not know that was possible.

[Myself, Toothless, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Shadowfire are bonded to some of the humans in the nest. They are our Riders and we are their dragons.]

The new dragon shook her head. [What are these titles you speak of?]

"They are not titles," Hiccup said, deciding to join the conversation.

He was the alpha and the new dragon was speaking in the Common Tongue after all.

"They are names," Hiccup continued when the new dragon and Toothless' sister looked at him. "I named Toothless. The other Riders named their dragons."

[What gave you the right to name a dragon, human?] Toothless' sister demanded and earning a growl from Toothless.

Hiccup place a hand upon Toothless' neck. "Easy, brother. She doesn't know."

[She can still be civil. Our parents taught her better than that. The elders of my hatch nest taught her better than that.]

Hiccup ran his fingertips across the top of Toothless' head. Toothless cooed.

"When I named Toothless," Hiccup began, staring at his brother instead of the new dragon or the female Night Fury, "I did not know dragons could speak. I did not know they had a culture all their own. I, wrongly, assumed they were animals. I was taught that they were animals and nothing more than devils who killed without mercy. I did not know they were in fact magnificent beings who aren't that much different than humans. They love others. They laugh. They cry over a loss. They seek vengeance over wrongs done to them and their flocks." Hiccup shrugged and turned to the new dragon and Toothless' sister. "We humans do the same. It's what made that war so sad and so brutal. It's why distrust and pain still exists on both sides."

[You speak wisdom,] the new dragon said. [Tell me how a human with so much wisdom forms a nest such as this.]

Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Why don't you and the others tell her?" he suggested. "I'll help our new friends get their hatchlings in the cave and settled."

[You would not explain?] the new dragon asked.

"Hatchlings are the future," Hiccup said, turning to the new dragon and gesturing to the hatchlings still huddled by their parents' paws. "The past is the past. This tale is also unpleasant and far from happy, for all involved. Plus, I know the Old Tongue is faster."

[You would let the Wind-shrieker speak in your place?]

"I will let my brother and the others give the tale. It is as much their nest as it is mine. They named me its leader, but they hold rights to its ownership as well. And the bonded dragons are as much a part of the tale as I."

The new dragon blinked. Hiccup smiled, then noted mny adults from his nest hovering behind the new dragon. Given that only the bonded dragons and several other adults from the nest were on the cliff when he left the cave that morning, he assumed these returning ones had been out on a fishing trip. Hiccup turned to nest dragons and tipped his head towards the incoming flock. The non-bonded dragons bowed to him, flared their wings, and rose into the air so the others could land.

[We shall go get more fish for our guests, Alpha,] Pinpoint said.

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you."

He turned to the Gronckles and Nadders still standing and looking around as none could believe what was happening. He gestured to the hatchlings and then to the cave.

"Let's get them in and settled," he said as Toothless and the others began telling the new dragon and the sister just how the nest was formed.

The parents stared at Stormfly and Meatlug. Both dragons nodded their heads. The parents then chittered to their hatchlings. Hiccup moved through the line of nest dragons, Astrid at his side, and the four adults and six hatchlings following.

He tipped his head to Gyda, who still stood in the opening of the cave. She bowed to him and moved to the side. He and those following walked inside. Hiccup heard a slide of boots upon stone and knew Gyda had shifted back to standing in front of the cave. Hiccup smiled, happy to know she had the hatchlings covered.

Blue and Star and four other adults from the nest lifted their heads from where they roosted upon the stone floor. The hatchlings all popped their heads over the edge of the nest. Before the adults could speak, the hatchlings all chittered something that sounded questioning and hopeful.

"Not yet," Hiccup said, guessing the chitters meant a request to leave the cave. "But I brought some new friends." He gestured to the four adults and their hatchlings. "Their nests were too close to the waves for my liking. They are going to stay with us so their hatchlings don't have to worry about drowning." Hiccup turned to the parents. "Blue and Star is the mate to the Elder Double-mind. She and the others in here can help you get your hatchlings in the nest. I know not to come close to them as they need to know their alpha's scent and not my own."

[They have no alpha,] the male Gronckle said.

[Our nest was destroyed by humans and our alpha killed,] the green and blue Nadder said, its voice male.

"I am sorry," Hiccup said. "That war caused many atrocities for both sides."

The other Gronckle stepped closer to Hiccup. [Are you really going to let our hatchlings in with your nest's hatchlings?] it asked, its voice female. [Are you really going to let us stay up here away from the waves?]

"Yes. Had I known you all were down there before now, you all would have been up here already."

[Are we to become part of your nest to repay you?] the other Nadder, its voice also female, asked.

"No. If you want to become a part of my nest on your own that's different, but I will never force a human or a dragon to bow to me."

[You are like no human we have ever known,] the male Gronckle said.

Hiccup smirked and heard Astrid snort.

"I've been told that before. Please get settled and if you have not ate yet my nest is bringing you food when they return."

"Alpha," Gyda's voice drifted in from the mouth of the cave, "Toothless' Sand Wraith youngling wishes to speak to you."

Hiccup blinked and moved out of the cave. Astrid walked with him. Hiccup looked from the unknown youngling and Gyda and back again.

"He's a Sand Wraith?" he asked.

Gyda smiled. "Yes."

Hiccup shook his head. "The old Book of Dragons only mentions them but all with vague stories that even Gobber did not believe and he believes in trolls. Fishlegs is going faint when he sees you, young one."

[Fishlegs?] the Sand Wraith asked, head tilted in the exact same manner Hiccup had seen Toothless do often.

"One of my human friends and the Rider bonded to Meatlug," Hiccup said. "He and I are rewriting the Book of Dragons with the truth of all the species in it."

The Sand Wraith shook himself then looked over his wing and then back to Hiccup.

[Dad said you knocked him out of the skies so you could impress your flock but that you freed him instead of killing him and when you found out he could not fly, you built him a new tailfin. Why? Why did you hurt my father and then be so kind to him later?]

Hiccup sighed and looked down. "I will always, always regret hurting your father, young one. He did not deserve it."

[So why? Dad loves you. I can tell. I just..I don't understand.]

"I did not always hold the title alpha," Hiccup said softly and felt Astrid's hand slip into his and squeeze. "I once held the title useless and a burden to my tribe. A disappointment to my father."

The Sand Wraith frowned. [But.. Dad.. the other dragons here.. these two humans…they all respect you. They didn't before?]

"No," Astrid said. "We were wrong about Hiccup just like we were wrong about the dragons."

The Sand Wraith looked over his wing as Toothless said something in the Old Tongue, staring at his sister as he said it. The youngling then turned back to Hiccup.

[Dad said you ordered him to shoot into the mouth of that Lava-dweller that ruled us.]

Hiccup smiled. "Yes. I saw him shoot into the mouth of a Tiny-fang and realized as that fallen queen was diving after us it could work on her too. I knew that if your father shot a full powered blast instead of the weak one he used on the Tiny-fang just as she was building her gas to flame us, it would detonate the gas inside of her."

The Sand Wraith blinked and then, to Hiccup's surprise, spread his wings and bowed.

[Thank you. Thank you for freeing my father from that monster's control. Thank you for avenging the death of my sister. Thank you for giving my father back the joy I saw in him when he first found myself and my siblings. My father says you are his alpha. May I call you mine?]

Hiccup blinked back tears. "Please stand," he whispered.

The Sand Wraith did, looking unsure. Hiccup smiled. He shifted and held out his right hand, palm towards the Sand Wraith. He then turned his gaze and closed his eyes. He heard the questioning warble.

"He's giving you the option to touch him or not," Astrid whispered. "He did the same for your father."

Hiccup smiled as warm scales pressed into his palm. He turned back. He released Astrid's hand so that he could slip past the Sand Wraith's head and hug him like he did Toothless.

"I would rather you call me uncle," Hiccup whispered.

* * *

 **Dark: Yep, big dragon. Uh, hmm, it's smaller than the Red Death, I think.**

 **Prince: Hehe. Hiccup is smart and wise. And Toothless' sister did bring Astrid's wrath upon herself.**


	106. What Possessed You To Do That?

Hiccup felt the Sand Wraith shift until the dragon was sitting. Hiccup continued hugging him. The youngling cooed and seemed to curl into Hiccup, though his head had to twist so that his right cheek could lay on top of Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup heard pawsteps. He glanced, as he was able to, over the Sand Wraith's furled wing. Toothless' other two younglings stood just beyond their brother's slightly shifting tail. Hiccup smiled when both spread their wings and bowed to him. He stepped back and moved around the Sand Wraith's wing.

[We both wish you to be our alpha,] the Nadder said, its voice male.

"Please stand," Hiccup said.

They did so and he held out both hands, palms out. They did not give him a chance to turn his gaze. Hiccup smiled and scratched both. They cooed. Hiccup chuckled when he felt and saw the Sand Wraith nuzzle under his right arm and into his chest. His chuckles only grew as the other two bypassed his hands and nuzzled against him as well. He saw over the Nightmare's back spikes that Toothless was watching with a proud and happy look upon his face. The big dragon, still hovering just off the cliff, thrummed a noise Hiccup had not heard a dragon make before.

[I see,] she said. [Welcome to the hatchling nest, honored alpha, and thank you for removing the fallen queen that blocked so many from coming here. Before I return to my duties as guard of this island, I have a request, if I may.]

"Yes?" Hiccup asked, still surrounded by Toothless' younglings.

[Your brother says you both now fly since you created the device to let him have the skies again. May I see this?]

Hiccup caught Toothless' eyes and grinned. Toothless returned it with his gummy smirk. He gave a chuff and his younglings moved away. Hiccup gave each on last scratch to their nose before walking over to his brother. He climbed into the saddle, left on just like his metal leg since they were not on Berk.

Toothless bounced back a bit. His wings flared. He shot into the sky, immediately spinning. Hiccup tucked against the back of his neck. They rose until the astonished roars from all who had never seen this faded. Hiccup sat back and looked over his shoulder and felt the thing within him that almost let him and Toothless become one rise.

"Let's give this entire island a show, bud."

Toothless made a sound in the Old Tongue that Hiccup needed no translation for. He grinned, tucking against Toothless once more. Toothless flipped end on end. His wings folded against his sides. Hiccup clicked the tailfin to a close position. They dropped. Toothless spun. His belly shimmed just off the cliff's edge. His wings flared before they hit the rocks at the bottom. Hiccup clicked the tailfin. Toothless flew parallel to the water. He played as if he was hopping over the waves, rising and falling in time with their journey to crash into the rocky cliff. Hiccup clicked the tailfin each time, knowing when and where and in what position it should be in.

"Go," Hiccup whispered when the waves were no longer high enough to hop over.

Toothless coiled. His wings beat. He shot off across the water. Hiccup heard the wind shriek in Toothless' wake. Toothless went vertical. Hiccup shifted the tailfin accordingly. Toothless rolled in a long arc, putting Hiccup upside down for a bit. Hiccup kept clicking the tailfin. Toothless banked right as he came out of the arc. He then rose vertical again, spinning in a tight circle. Hiccup tucked against the back of his brother's neck, clicking the tailfin as needed without thought. Toothless leveled just under the clouds. Banked left. Faced the island several wing flaps back. Toothless shifted to a hover.

"Fly level," Hiccup said. "And go to the deep part but close to the island."

[You're going to jump again?]

"Yes."

[Astrid's going to smack the both of us.]

"Nope. Just me. You have to obey me since I'm the alpha."

Toothless snorted. [And it went to your head,] Toothless said drawing out the word 'and' for a couple heartbeats. [You sure you'll be able to get back into the cave to sleep tonight?]

" _You've_ been around Shadowfire too much. Now, go."

Toothless huffed but flew level. Hiccup waited until they were closer. He unhooked the tethers. Stood. Somersaulted off. Dove. He heard the wind screech past his ears. He saw Toothless falling with him. He smiled. Toothless returned it. Hiccup laughed as Toothless tongue flapped in the wind. Toothless spun. Presented his back. Hiccup gripped the handles. Tugged. Secured his metal leg. Clicked the tailfin. Toothless' wings flared. They jerked but leveled out. Toothless headed for the island. He landed. Hiccup was not surprised Astrid met them first. He was surprised that Shadowfire and Gyda were cackling to the point both had tears streaming from their eyes.

"You jumped off Toothless?! What possessed you to do that?!"

Hiccup heard Shadowfire and Gyda cackle louder at Astrid's questions. He frowned at them but could see neither could see him. Both were sitting or laying down and had their eyes closed.

"What is so funny?" Astrid demanded, spinning to face them, her hands upon her hips. "He could have died!"

Shadowfire actually flopped onto his back, his legs curling against his belly as he cackled. Gyda wiped her eyes but recovered faster than her son. She stood from where she had been sitting in front of the cave. She turned to Windwalker.

"Remember asking if they always did heart-stopping stunts?" she asked.

Windwalker jerked. The dragon then shook his head and chittered a long, low sound that sounded resigned and scared all in one. [I just felt a chill run across my scales.]

The other nest dragons echoed his statement. Hiccup sighed, dismounting Toothless. He looked at Astrid as she turned to him. He knew she was still upset. He placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"I have to know what to do if I ever do fall off Toothless. I can't have what happened during our first flight occur again. I jump off him to teach myself not to panic. To teach myself to remain calm."

Astrid grunted. "You also like the thrill, don't lie."

Hiccup cupped her cheek. "Then I won't."

Astrid gritted her teeth. Hiccup's thumb began caressing her cheek.

"I only do that when I know there is deep water under me. And only after we are very high in the sky."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "I can't lose you," she whispered.

Hiccup pulled her against him. She fought for a couple heartbeats but encircled her arms around his waist. Hiccup placed his right hand upon her back. His left hand curled around the back of her neck where his thumb continued its caressing of her skin. He placed his forehead against hers.

"Our saga's only really just beginning, my queen."

* * *

 **Prince: Yep, a Sand Wraith**

 **Kirika: I'm glad you liked the chapters and yes, it is a beautiful moment for Hiccup to become an uncle.**


	107. Human Hatchlings

**Not sure if it was weather related or just modern technology deciding to take a vacation but my interent went out last night and that prevented me from posting. My wonderful internet providers have fixed it and y'all are getting two chapters to make up for the missed one. Also the Dramatis Personae will be updated with two dragon names for known species.**

* * *

The big dragon hummed. [Young alpha, I look forward to the day you and your mate lay your eggs here. I would enjoy meeting your hatchlings.]

Hiccup saw Shadowfire, who had managed to stand after his fit of laughter early, drop to his belly and curl his head under his right wing. Hiccup saw shaking and then heard stifled giggles. Seeing Shadowfire laughing did not stop the embarrassment Hiccup felt or the heat in his ears to let him know they were red. Astrid did not look much better with her cheeks and ears also red.

[I said something wrong?] the big dragon asked.

"Eh," Gyda said walking away from the cave entrance and stopping in front of Hookfang, "humans don't lay eggs. Human hatchlings are birthed not hatched."

The big dragon blinked. [I am not sure I understand.]

Hiccup saw Gyda lower her hood so she could scratch her head then point at Toothless though her eyes remained upon the big dragon.

"Have you ever seen pods of swimming creatures the same length as him, with his same coloring on the top half of their body but white underneath?"

The big dragon glanced at Toothless then back to Gyda. [Yes, but who are you?]

Gyda tipped her head. "Apologizes," she said. "My name is Gyda. I am his mother," she added, pointing to Shadowfire.

"She's also the mage that unlocked our ability to use the Common Tongue," Hiccup said.

[I see,] the big dragon said. [An elder of the nest then. Yes, I have seen these swimming creatures you speak of. I hunt them.]

"I imagine you do," Gyda said. "Have you ever seen them when they have young?"

[Yes. It is a most peculiar and unsafe way to welcome a hatchling into the world too. So open to attack and how the poor hatchling does not drown is beyond me.]

"Humans hatchlings are birthed in a similar method," Gyda said.

Hiccup heard a collective gasp from almost every dragon, even Toothless' sister. The only dragon that did not seem surprised by Gyda's words was Shadowfire.

[Humans welcome their hatchlings with the mother being in the sea?] the big dragon asked, the drowning in her tone worse with her shock.

"No," Gyda said. "Human hatchlings come into the world within a room with the mother laying upon a bed, which is what humans rest and sleep upon."

The big dragon nodded her head. [Not unlike our nests.]

"Yes. Anyway, the mother is in this room upon this bed with other women, namely the human elder of the nest, the mother's mother, and some others to help. The actual giving birth part is similar to those creatures though."

[I see. At least that seems safer than those creatures. The hatchling does not have to worry about drowning and this nest the mother is in can be easily defended against threats.]

"The father and other members of the flock are usually outside the room," Gyda said. "With Hiccup and Astrid, though, when that time comes, I am sure most of the nest will be nearby."

[I'd like to see someone try to stop us from guarding the alpha's den and ensuring our alpha's hatchlings arrive into the world safe,] a nest Nightmare said, its voice male.

His comment was echoed by the rest of nest dragons. Hiccup glanced around than looked at Astrid. He still felt embarrassed and could see she was still blushing, but he knew she was as touched as he was that the nest dragons were that determined to keep their future children safe.

[This has been an interesting day,] the big dragon said. [But I must return to the water. My flock has guarded the waters of this island since dragons first began using it as a hatching nest. Young alpha if you or your nest are in need of my aid, just roar. I will come.]

Hiccup moved to stand next to Astrid instead of having her between him and the big dragon. He tipped his head. "Thank you."

The big dragon then lowered to the water. Hiccup stepped to the edge of the cliff, watching her progress. She swam out past the rising swells to where the water was darker in color. She then leapt into the air and dove, causing a massive splash.

"Fishlegs is going to have a field day when we get back," Gyda said. "A Sand Wraith to get to know and the fact a Submaripper guards the Hatchery."

Hiccup jerked, stepping back and turning to the mage. He pointed back out over the water. "She was a Submaripper? They were just myths. Bork even said so."

Gyda snorted. "Bork said a lot of things."

"Point taken." Hiccup looked back out at where the Submaripper dove. "Maybe I can ask her if I can sketch her so Fish will have a drawing for the new Book of Dragons." He turned to Toohtless. "Just so I'm thorough, what's the Submaripper's dragon name?"

[Water-twister.]

"Make sense."

[I don't understand,] Toothless' sister said in the silence that fell. [He knocked you from the skies but you allow him upon your back. You can't fly without him allowing you to.]

[Sister,] Toothless said, [my alpha can make things dragons have never seen. He made the tailfin that lets me fly. I'm sure if he put his mind to it, he could build a tailfin that let me fly on my own. Thing is, I don't want him to. I've already told him this. I told him I would rather have no wings and no flame than not have him with me when I fly.]

[Why? You can't come and go as you please. You can't do anything unless he lets you.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "He is not a slave. No dragon that choses to live in my nest are slaves. I will not allow that."

[His voice,] the Sand Wraith whispered.

[He speaks with the voice of those ancient alphas I told you of,] Toothless said.

[We don't know how or why though,] Hookfang said. [Not that matters to any of us. He is Alpha. He is our alpha, voice or not.]

[Hey!]

[Where are-]

[You going?]

[Get back-]

[In the cave!]

Everyone turned as all the hatchlings, even those from the unsafe nests, rushed out of the cave. The adults watching over them rushed out as well. The hatchlings scurried through the paws of the other adults and clustered around Hiccup. Hiccup blinked, but instinctively began moving away from the edge of the cliff. The hatchlings all followed him. Once he was far enough away that he did not worry a hatchling would go over, he stopped and stared down.

"What are you all doing out?" he asked.

All the hatchlings chittered, a happy sound, and each cooed. Those that could nuzzled against Hiccup's legs. Some tried to climb him. Those that could not wagged their tails though with ungainly results that caused smacks to their neighbors. None of the hatchlings squabbled though. They all remained focused upon Hiccup.

[They heard you,] Knowledge began.

[They come,] Wisdom added.

[Because their alpha,] Knowledge continued.

[Called,] Wisdom finished.

Hiccup's jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, I did too.**

 **Dark: She may still slap him but I doubt she'd want to have her pillow sleep outside.**

 **Prince: When is he not?**


	108. Meanwhile

Stoick looked over at Sharpshot as the Terror hopped down from Hiccup's loft. Stoick smiled softly. Sharpshot looked gloomy. Stoick knew why. It was why he felt an ache within his own soul.

"Sharsphot," Stoick said causing the small dragon to jerk slightly. "Come here. Sit with me a bit, lad."

Sharpshot walked over to where Stoick sat in his chair, a plate of Eydis honey mush on the table before him. Stoick smiled and patted the table.

"On up here, lad."

Sharpshot's wing flared and the Terror fluttered up to land on the table away from Stoick's food. Stoick looked up as the two Changewings staying to help guard the island stuck their heads over the edge of the loft.

[We shall go for a patrol,] the female said.

"Aye. When ye return meet me in the Great Hall. Ye know where that be?"

[I do,] the male said. [You allowed us to sleep in it when we aided during the Tail-stinger attack.]

"Ah, ye was here fer that? Thank ye fer yer help."

The male chirped. Sharpshot looked up and chuckled softly.

[Humans are big on thanking us even when are just doing our duties.]

Stoick grunted. "Even Vikings need acknowledgment and appreciation fer what they do. Why would ye dragons be any different?"

Sharpshot tilted his head. [For some nest, duties are just that. Things we must do. Alpha and queens don't always give thanks for nest-members doing their assigned tasks.]

"Well, ye be here in dis nest now. Even if some of ye's jest here to aid while others are gone. Ye'll get yer praise for the things ye do."

Sharpshot chuckled again and then his face fell. [You and your son are a lot alike, Stoick.]

Stoick sighed. "Aye and it took almost losin'm fer me ta see that."

[We shall go now,] the female Changewing said and she and her mate left through the opening in the roof before Stoick could reply.

Sharpshot chittered. Stoick looked back down.

"I miss'm too, lad. I do be wonderin' why ye didn't go."

[Alpha wished I stay here. To help guard the nest in his absence. And so that you wouldn't be all alone.]

Stoick sighed again. So like his son. "I see. So, what be ye plans fer the day?"

Sharpshot blinked then he lifted and lowered his wings like Shadowfire did at times. [Sneaky and Buttercup are with Elder Sage today for some lessons that Iggy and I can't join them on. I have nothing really special planned.]

"Wanna come with me? I have some chiefin' ta do 'fore I meet up with the Council and the Elder dragons that remain in the nest. We were gonna discuss some ideas 'fore safety. That's why I asked them Changewing's ta come."

[You would want me to join you?]

"Aye. Look, I be knowin' ye had a father, lad. And I in no way wish ta take his place, but.. well ye and Toothless 'ave become somethin' of sons ta me. Jest like Hiccup. I'd like ta git ta know ye a bit more. We can talk as we go about chiefin'. So ye up for it? Helpin' deal with stubborn Vikings? Maybe see what Hiccup'll have ta do when he takes da chief's place."

Sharpshot smiled. [I will. Thank you.]

* * *

He awoke. The alpha of the nest had let him rest and sleep for the night before meeting to discuss his reasons for visiting. He sensed and smelled movement at the entrance to the small den he had been given. He looked up. A Tall-singer stood just beyond the opening, by the scents a young and female one. He stood. The Tall-singer tipped her head in a show of respect. All dragons seemed to do that once they realized who he was. His kind did guard the way to the ancestors and had done so since dragons had been created and formed at the beginning of all time.

"The alpha hopes you have slept well, honored Way-guard. He and his mate, as well as his eldest son and his son's mate await you in the middle of the nest. I shall guide you there."

He did not speak. She would not be able to hear his words. He did drop his head, also in a show of respect. The Tall-singer backed away so that he could leave the den. She turned and led him down corridors he had traversed the night before. They arrived at the main cavern within the nest. Water bubbled at the bottom of the vast opening. Ledges of stone and green plants that thrived and flowered in the heat created by what lay under the water were scattered all over the walls of the cavern. Each had a connecting corridor that led to a different part of the nest.

The Tall-singer stepped forward, looking up that the biggest ledge. He knew it had been carved out just for the alpha and his flock to roost there when welcoming visitors to the nest. He had seen it when it was being created by their fire after all.

"My alpha, I present the honored Way-guard who has visited our nest," the Tall-singer said, bowing.

"Thank you," the male Wind-shrieker said looking down.

The Tall-singer bowed, wings spread and then stepped back so he could step forward. He tipped his head, but he did not give the wing-spread bow. The male was a friend, a friend for a long time, but just a friend. All Way-guards would only bow to one Alpha. That had been something all dragons, even those massive alphas in the Days of Chaos, knew. It did not stop them from trying to be that one alpha and wreck death and destruction that was still felt to this day though.

"Welcome, honored friend," the male Wind-shrieker said. "You have not visited this nest in many seasons. May I know the reason for this visit?"

He stared up at the alpha flock of the nest, remembering when the male who now had dragons bowing to him, had played around the paws of his father. He even remembered when that father played while his father conducted nest business. This nest thrived and he was pleased to know that. Just as he was pleased to know it would make history once more. He spoke and saw all four Wind-shriekers lift their sensing lobes.

/He comes. I must show him the way./

* * *

"Ships be ready, Chief."

Alvin grunted, standing from his chair. "We sail by da moon, boys," he called to everyone in the cave. "Make fer da north bay. Be too far fer watchers ta reach Berk proper 'fore we be on da island in force. Head straight fer da village. We take it while da dragons be gone and dem Berkians be sleepin'. Kill none. Target be da lad. We 'ave'm we 'ave da dragons."

Savage just stood there staring. Alvin's eyes narrowed.

"Move!"

Savage squeaked and rushed out, the entire lot of Outcast rushing to follow him. Many got caught in the door. Alvin rubbed his forehead.

"Good help be so hard ta find."


	109. Leave Me To Mine

Hiccup stared down at the hatchlings then looked back up at the adults. His gaze found the ones he had given safety from the waves to and he winced. He had told them they did not have to join his nest unless they wished to. He promised them the freedom of choice and yet his voice had their hatchlings responding as if he was already their alpha. Hiccup felt like a thief. He had stolen the young from their parents.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, gaze pleading with the four adults to forgive him.

The four dragons looked at each other, then at the other nest dragons, and then at their hatchlings. To Hiccup's shock, all four stepped forward and bowed, wings spread as they were able with the space available on the cliff.

[Humans did destroy our old nest,] the male Nadder said, [and did kill our previous alpha but it was not a dragon alpha that pulled our hatchlings out of the way of the sea. It was not a dragon alpha that gave us a place here without the expectation of a reward. It was not a dragon alpha that said their nest would ensure we had food both for ourselves and our hatchlings. The elders used to stay that hatchlings have an uncanny ability of realizing who is worth following and obeying and who is not. And all those hatchlings are correct. You are worth following and obeying. May we call you our alpha? May we join your nest in full?]

Hiccup shuffled closer, the hatchlings shuffling with him but never turning their gaze from him. They did make room for the adults, mostly by just sitting under them and shifting around as they were able to still stare up at Hiccup.

"Please stand," Hiccup whispered.

The four adults did so. Hiccup held out both hands and turned his gaze, determined to give the dragons a choice they could make even if he was not entirely sure how he could expect four dragons to press their beaks into his two palms if they did wish to. He heard the questioning chitters.

[He's giving you a choice,] the Sand Wraith said, and Hiccup heard awe in the youngling's voice. [To touch him or not.]

Hiccup smiled as he felt warm scales press against his hands and arms. He turned back, not surprised to find all four adults staring at him with dilated eyes.

"Welcome to the nest," he said softly.

He frowned when he heard Gyda and Shadowfire gasp and Astrid make a noise that sounded like a strangled version of what she shouted when Toothless plucked her from the forest on Berk.

[How interesting,] a new voice from waters beyond the cliff said. [It seems this place is no longer safe for those of my nest who use it. I shall have to speak to that Water-twister. She is lacking in her duties.]

Hiccup shifted so he could see over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. The Red Death had been the biggest dragon he had ever seen. This one dwarfed that one. He, by the voice in the Common Tongue, also rose out of the water further back then the Submaripper. Hiccup believed that had more to do with the dragon's twin tusks, the points of which hovered just off the cliff. The dragon looked at all around the cliff before his gaze focused upon Toothless.

[I used to believe Wind-shriekers were more intelligent than to fall for the tricks of humans.]

[Hey!] Toothless' sister said spinning to face the dragon in full. [Just who do you think you are, Tusked-king? I may not agree with my brother decision or fully understand them but he's smarter then you are.]

[Young female, I am the alpha.]

[You are not my alpha,] Toothless' sister said. [My alpha is my father who leads my nest. You, I don't know who you are.]

[You are not my alpha either,] Toothless stated, glaring up at the dragon.

His comment was echoed by every adult nest dragon, even Shadowfire. Hiccup glanced towards Gyda's son. He sounded confused, perplexed, and sad all in one which bothered Hiccup, but he knew that right then was not the time to find out why. He would ask Shadowfire later though. Just as his human friends no longer had to hold anything concern in that would fester, the dragons were free to bring their issues to him. He would listen, especially to those bonded to his friends.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Pinpoint, returning with the others, screeched and dove. He landed in between Toothless and Toothless' sister. The fish he had been bringing back flatten under his talons. He glared up at the massive dragon.

[You,] Pinpoint growled.

Hiccup's eyes widen. Even the first day he met Pinpoint the dragon had not sounded that angry or held that much contempt in his voice as he did right then.

[Ah, Spike-thrower,] the massive dragon said. [As you are here, I trust your intended is well or you found another.]

Pinpoint hissed. [My _mate_ is alive, no thanks to you.]

[I told you, young one, that I had no warriors who could travel that far to rescue a dragon from an island's worth of humans.]

Pinpoint growled. [It matters not,] he snarled. [She was rescued by warriors of the nest I now live in. Under his orders,] he added, using his tail to point at Hiccup. [The only one here worth the title Alpha in my eyes.]

[You poor delusional fool,] the dragon said. [Humans will always, always, go for the kill. That human will turn on you.]

"Okay that is enough!" Astrid stated moving to stand in between Pinpoint and Toothless. "You," she growled, pointing at the massive dragon, "have worn out your welcome. Leave. Now."

[And who are you to order me about, human?]

"My future queen," Hiccup stated, allowing his power to coat his words in his anger.

No one disrespected Astrid, not even massive dragons claiming to be an alpha.

"And she said you were no longer welcomed here. Return to your nest and leave me to mine."

* * *

 **Prince: Yep. He's in for a bit of a shock, don't you think?**

 **Dark: Four of whom? And, hehe, Gyda had to think on her feet to explain that one.**


	110. I Don't Understand

"Alpha," Gyda began, her voice soft and she tried her hardest to hide the confusion she felt.

She knew what Hiccup would do, what he would ask, if he even thought she was concerned about that Bewilderbeast who simply bowed its massive, white head and dropped back into the sea after Hiccup backed Astrid's order for him to leave. She knew Hiccup would want to know what bothered her. He had already told every Rider that they were to no longer hold things in that could fester. Yet Hiccup could not know. Not right now. Stoick still did not want the path told and even with all the changes, Gyda could not see how Hiccup would avoid finding out about his mother.

Gyda also knew that Bewilderbeast was the alpha Valka now followed. Unless something was extremely off, there had only been three known Bewilderbeasts in the entire How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The one at Valka's Sanctuary, the one under Berserk Island, and the one controlled by Drago. Drago's was a grey color whereas this one was white. The one under Berserk Island was presumably female considering there was an egg involved. This one, male and white, fit the one in Valka's Sanctuary. Sadly though, his words, his actions, were a stark contrast to the way he behaved in the second movie. A polar opposite of how Valka described him. Gyda had no idea what possessed the Bewilderbeast to say those words. She would love to find out.

"May my son and I take a flight for a bit?" Gyda asked, turning to face Hiccup, who was still surrounded by the hatchlings.

So much for the babies listening to no one.

"Uh, sure," Hiccup said, though the look in his eyes told Gyda he knew she was upset over something and he would seek her out later to find out.

Gyda sighed but moved around the hatchlings. Shadowfire lowered until his belly touched rocks and shifted his leg out. Gyda climbed into his saddle, securing herself by rote rather than by actually thinking what she was doing. She saw Shadowfire bow to Hiccup and remembered to bow to him as well. Toothless' sister still needed convincing that the human who gave her forgiveness even with her repeated insults was the chosen leader of the nest after all.

Shadowfire then stepped to the edge of the cliff and dove off. He caught an updraft and gained altitude. Powerful flaps of large wings had them continue to rise though no where as fast as Toothless or even Stormfly could. Shadowfire was not built for blazing speed. His greatest assets in the air being his ability to fly for long distances without tiring and the fact that only stray tornadoes or rocks flung from catapults and hitting him directly could knock him from the skies.

[Mom?] Shadowfire began when they were far enough from the island that it was a small speck on the horizon. [That was him, wasn't it?]

"I believe so, son."

[Then.. why? If he thinks that about humans..why let Valka stay in his nest?]

Gyda sighed. "I don't know, son."

[Can we go ask him?]

Gyda ran her hand over her face. "If we do, Hiccup cannot find out. He is not happy with that dragon. I'm not happy with that dragon right now."

[Then maybe we shouldn't go speak to him,] Shadowfire said. [You become a bear when you're grumpy.]

"I beg your pardon?"

[Well, you do. You got real grumpy at that Tiny-icespitter that tore up things and got Frost in so much trouble. You almost roasted that teen alive when he tried to break my wing back when I was a fledgling.]

Gyda grunted. "He was lucky his father got him to let you go."

Shadowfire chuckled. He flew along for several minutes in silence then sighed. [Mom, we have to tell Alpha and Stoick about Valka.]

"I know, son. I'm waiting until that Terror gets back. With everything that has changed, I can't be sure she's even there still."

[And if she is?]

"Then we tell them both. And hope both forgive me for not telling them before."

[Us, Mama.]

"No, son. If it comes down to it, the blame will fall upon me. I'm the parent. You, Frost, and Pale are the children."

[That know as much about her as you do and had similar chances to speak. If you face a punishment over this, we will as well. We are flock, Mama.]

Gyda patted her son's neck. Silence fell until a dragon shot up from below and shifted to a hover. Shadowfire quickly hovered as well. Gyda blinked.

"Another Night Fury. Where did you come from?"

The other Night Fury did not look at Gyda. Green eyes focused upon Shadowfire and every hair on the back of Gyda's neck rose. She lifted her hands away from the saddle handles, fire and lighting coated both at the same time. The Night Fury did not heed the warning. It screeched something that had Shadowfire's horns flaring.

[Where is who?]

* * *

"Do Vikings always argue over small things like that?" Sharpshot asked from Stoick's shoulder as the man left the den of the human he had called Ager.

[Tis not a small thing,] Stoick said, making his way along a worn section of ground that looked like the winding water Hiccup called rivers except the ground was brown instead of blue.

"But all animals mate and have hatchlings," Sharpshot said. "Why was that Ager so mad that his lumbering creature is having hatchlings from the other human's lumbering creature?"

Stoick chuckled. [Those be yaks and they be Ager and Tadhg's livelihood. Both men use the calves fer barter when we have a surplus and Trader Johann is in port. Both men pride themselves upon havin' a pure bloodline they can trace all the way back ta the time 'fore we Berkians found this island. If 'nother male gets with a female their owners no be knowin' who the offsprin' be and who be holdin' the right ta the trade.]

"I still don't understand. Dragons don't keep our food like you humans do. We just go hunting for it."

[Ye not need ta understand, my son. I don't understand half of the complaints I be gettin'. Jest know it be important ta them men. Since ye and Toothless be with me boy for the long haul, ye can help'm when he be chief in me stead. So please be rememberin' this and how I handle it. Ye will 'ave ta tell Hiccup when he gets back.]

Stoick stepped onto the thing Hiccup called a bridge and seemed to be the only way the humans could reach different parts of their territory before the dragons were allowed to live in the nest and some let humans ride them. They were met by Gobber as the funny man ambled across the same bridge.

[Chief, da Council and da dragons be in the Great Hall,] Gobber said.

[Thank ye, Gobber. So, Sharpshot, wanna come ta the meettin'? As Hiccup's brother and me third boy, ye 'ave the right.]

Sharpshot purred. "Yes, please."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, Astrid got mad and Hiccup always backs his queen.**

 **Alpha Mayhem: Hi, welcome and thanks for reading and reviewing. I like to do things that my readers don't expect. It's fun.**

 **Prince: Hehe, yep. That Tusked-king did not know who he was making make did he?**

 **Dark: Not challenging, so much as not believing Hiccup is an alpha and thus has the right to be there. Kinda like the Submaripper. There is also another reason that dragon was acting like that and that will be revealed later.**


	111. I Reject Your Claim

The Night Fury screeched something else. Shadowfire tilted is head.

[I still have no idea what, or rather, who, you are talking about.]

The Night Fury warbled.

[My mother is a mage and can understand the Common Tongue. I'm not going to be rude and keep her out of this conversation, unlike some dragons I can speak of.]

The Night Fury blinked. Its gaze shifted to Gyda. Its eyes widen as Gyda lifted her hands, still coated in fire and lighting.

[I apologize, Elder Mage,] the Night Fury said, its voice male. [I was unaware any were still alive. We were always taught they were extinct.]

"We are not from around here," Gyda said, releasing the spark within her and allowing the fire and lighting to sink in to her skin once more. "Now who are you looking for that you think my son knows where they are?"

[My mate. I can smell her scent upon him.]

Gyda's eyes narrowed and she felt Shadowfire tense under her.

[She rejected you, Wind-shrieker. She told us so.]

[Lies! Tell me where she is now! She is mine!]

"No," Gyda said. "We will not."

The male roared. Shadowfire cackled darkly a familiar shriek of wind echoed. Gyda turned right just Hiccup and Toothless shifted to a hover just beyond Shadowfire's wingtip.

"Is everything alright?" Hiccup asked.

[He is the male Moondust rejected, my alpha,] Shadowfire said.

The Night Fury made a sound that did not need the Common Tongue to translate. Shadowfire and Toothless snarled.

[He is Alpha,] Toothless stated. [You would do well to respect that.]

[He is a human. Humans cannot be the alphas of dragons.]

[There is no law against that and you know it,] Toothless returned.

The Night Fury grunted. [It matters little. The Tall-singer holds the scent of my mate. I demand her return.]

Toothless snarled. [She rejected you. She renounced her place in the nest you call home. She joined another. She is not your mate.]

[She is mine! I have the Elder's permission. I have her father's permission.]

[Do you have rocks in your ears?!] Shadowfire demanded. [She, _of her own free will as an adult_ , left that nest and joined another. Your elder and her parents have no say over who can court her now. The elder Wind-shrieker and the Alpha of her new nest do.]

[And since there is no elder Wind-shrieker,] Toothless stated, [you will have to seek her alpha's permission.]

"And he does not give it."

Despite weeks of hearing it, the deep draconic undertone added to Hiccup's voice due to his power still caught Gyda off guard. She saw that it caught the Night Fury off guard as well as he jerked and stared at Hiccup.

[You would use tricks to speak with the ancient voice of the alphas? Is that how you got the title of alpha? You play a dangerous game.]

Gyda saw Hiccup's eyes narrow.

"The dragons of my nest named me their alpha, Wind-shrieker," Hiccup stated, his power still coating his words. "I do not _play_ with such responsibilities and I do not do tricks."

The Night Fury snorted. [You know what, I don't care. Just give me back my mate.]

"She rejected you. I back her decision and reject your claim as well."

[You risk a war with my nest. I hold a high status and they will not take this slight to my honor lightly.]

"You will not force a mate-hood upon a member of my nest. If your alpha deems that worth fighting over tell him I will defend my nest and those who call it home. Now I suggest you leave before the Water-twister who guards this island deems you a threat to the hatchlings."

Just as Hiccup stopped speaking Gyda heard a disturbance at the water's surface. She looked down as the Submaripper rose once more. Given the way the shows portrayed them Gyda had not believed the Tidal class dragon could actually rise out of the water that far at all. Then this one did and was doing so once more, though Gyda could tell there was a slight strain upon the Submaripper's wings this time as opposed to the last.

[Young alpha,] the Submaripper asked. [Is everything alright? I heard the roar.]

"Just a male Wind-shrieker who as worn out his welcome," Hiccup replied. "He seeks to court a female of my nest who has rejected him and does not understand why I refuse his claim upon her."

Gyda saw the Submaripper's eyes narrow as she shifted to gaze upon the Night Fury. [Leave or your nest will face _my_ wrath.]

The Night Fury growled but dove. Gyda watched his path as he banked around to head south.

"Thank you," Hiccup said and pulled Gyda's attention back to him and the Submaripper.

[You're welcome. I so detest those who do not understand what the word no means. Before you and your nest-mates leave the hatching nest, young alpha, I would ask a favor, if I may.]

"What is that?"

[May I speak with you more? Most humans I have ever dealt with were ones I had to kill to keep this island safe. I am intrigued by the thought of an honorable human who I can talk to.]

Gyda saw Hiccup smile.

"I would enjoy speaking with you more before I leave. Myself and another of my nest are learning all we can about dragons. Our dream is that future generation of the nest and even beyond can learn the truth of dragons instead of the fears that plagued us all during that war. But would there be a place on the island we can speak that you do not have to hover out of the water for? I can see your wings are straining slightly and I do not wish you undue stress or harm."

Gyda hid her smile behind her hand as the Submaripper's eyes widen.

[Well, my my,] the Submaripper said. [Tis a pity you are not a Water-twister and that you have an intended.]

Gyda pulled the hood of her robe down over her face to muffle her snickers even as she heard Shadowfire and Toothless cackle and Hiccup sputter. The Submaripper laughed.

[There is a small island to the south of the hatching nest. I sometimes go there to speak to an alpha if there is need for a long conversation. We can speak there, young alpha.]

With that she winked at Hiccup and then dove into the water. Toothless and Shadowfire rose to escape the splash though not all of it.

[Oh, Astrid is going to be mad,] Toothless said. [First Icewing and now the Water-twister. Brother, the females love you.]

"Shut up, Toothless."

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, who says she's gonna be found early?**

 **Kirika: Well, there have been some major shifts too. Ringfire's children have not been placed there by Alvin. The Screaming Death is not running amok trying to find his mother and in doing so, eating the islands around Berk. Torch and his mother are coming to Berk with Hiccup's full knowledge so that whole debacle of Hiccup putting Toothless in the cove hasn't happened. Mildew was exiled before he could blow up the armory. Gyda slipped the ingredients of Gronckle Iron under Meatlug's saddlestrap so the Berkians now have weapons and tools made from it. They know about the Hatchery before the dragons all fly away and know the Gronckle eggs explode so those houses are spared and everyone in Berk is spared Yaknog, since Astrid is away right now. Dagur has not come for that treaty thing at all. I think that's all of them for now.. I think. But you are right, this is a huge shift. And it's for a reason.**

 **Dark: Hehe, Stoick teaching one of his sons.**


	112. Worries

"So, what has you and your son so upset?"

Gyda turned to Hiccup and smirked. "Are we trying to change the topic so the teasing stops?"

Hiccup favored her with an expression Gyda had no trouble reading. She snickered anyways. Hiccup lifted an eyebrow. Gyda sighed. She knew Hiccup would not let this go.

"It's a future thing," she said choosing her words with care.

Given all the changes from the tale she knew and what was actually happening, Gyda did not want to let anything slip that would lift Hiccup's hopes about his mother. Valka could very well be something the film directors and writers thought up. This Bewilderbeast's nest could house no human and the human Pepper and Piper spoke of could be anyone in the world. Until that Terror returned, Gyda had no real way to know.

"We meet that Tusked-king in the future?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda blinked then hummed. She should not been surprised that Hiccup would connect her upset to the massive dragon Astrid ordered to leave and not the Night Fury that just flew off. Boy was too observant for his own good sometimes. She tilted her head.

"You asked me the human name for those back when the new mates took their mated month."

"Yes. You said you had to see one to be sure. Are you sure now?"

Gyda grunted. "Sure about what humans call that dragon? Yes. It's a Bewilderbeast."

She saw Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Another dragon Bork claimed was a myth," Hiccup said then he frowned. "You said that as if there was something you were not sure of."

"I _believe_ that is one you meet in the future," Gyda said. "I don't actually know if he is."

"If he is, what will change now that we've met him before we were supposed to?"

"I don't know. For the meeting you were supposed to have and the events that surround it… maybe nothing, maybe everything." Gyda shrugged. "That worries me but it's not why Shadowfire and I are upset. If that is the dragon you all meet, the tale we know portrayed him very different than he just acted and we are confused."

"Shadowfire said many things have changed."

Gyda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes," she said softly. "And I worry what that will do to the future we know."

"That just means we'll just have to face what comes together."

Gyda lowered her hand and looked at Hiccup. He smiled. Gyda hummed again. Since he had begun to flourish with a father and tribe who accepted and respected him, dragons who followed him and believed in him, and the girl he had always admired standing stalwart and strong in his corner and freely showering him with her love, Gyda had seen glimpses of the leader he would become in Race to the Edge. Yet with all of that, he still remained that fifteen-year-old boy she and many others rooted for as they watched the first movie.

She smiled. "As always, my alpha."

Hiccup stared at her, his face completely blank. "You just had to throw my title in there, didn't you?"

Gyda snickered. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Hiccup snorted.

* * *

Stoick, Sharpshot still upon his shoulder, and Gobber entered the Great Hall. He tipped his head to Lars and the young Nadder Dervla was still housing. Both had been tasked to guard the door and refuse admittance to those not in the Council or requested to be at the meeting.

The other human Council members, the Elder dragons still remaining in the nest, and the two Changewings staying in his house were already at the chief's table. Stoick moved to join them. Gobber walked around him and sat down next to Gothi so that he could serve to translate her runes. Stoick moved to his seat at the exact middle of one side, the side that over looked the entirety of the Great Hall. He tapped the table in front of him.

"Go on, lad," Stoick said curling his nest so that he could see Sharpshot out of the corner of his eye. "Ye can sit there so that ye can be apart of this too."

Sharpshot hopped off Stoick's shoulder and sat down, curling his tail around his paws. Stoick smiled then looked at others. He sighed.

"Ye all know Alivn's gonna know about them dragons leavin'," he said. "I reckon Bearspit's done told that man everythin'. He will try fer the island either on Snoggletogg or soon thereafter."

[You sound so sure, father to the alpha,] Lorekeeper said.

"I be wishin' I wasn't, but I be knowin' Alvin. If he believes we be easy ta take he be attackin'." Stoick looked at Ringfire. "Ye get what I ask ye done?"

[Aye, father of the alpha,] Ringfire said. [It is ready for those you call stonemasons.]

"Excellent. Once that be finished, it be takin' that worry of me shoulders."

Sharpshot shifted so he could look up at Stoick. [Um, may I ask what it is you had her do?]

Stoick chuckled. "Course ye can. It be the door ta cavern Hiccup be wantin' ta use fer the hatchlings when they return."

"Will it be da place fer non-warriors ta head iffn we be attacked?" Hoark asked.

"Aye," Stoick said. "Ringfire showed Hiccup this caven 'fore we learn the truth 'bout Finn Hofferson. Hiccup and Astrid both swear it be big enough fer the hatchlings and those in the tribe who can't fight. Ringfire's been workin' on a tunnel so we humans can reach it from the village."

"Where be da door?" Phelgma asked.

In answer Stoick turned and pointed to the wall right behind his chair. He turned back.

"The stonemasons'll be the ones ta break into Ringfire's tunnel and fix the openin' fer a door Hiccup thought of. Any what come in be no knowin' it be a door."

"Hiccup thought of a door ye canna see?" Spitelout asked.

"He be sayin' it fit so well inta openin' ye wouldn't see the edge lest ye be right at it and lookin' for it."

Stoick saw the humans, except Gothi and Gobber, sigh and stare at the table.

"What be wrong?"

"Hiccup's mind be a blessin' and we all had ta almost lose'm to actually see it," Hoark said.

"I believe most in da village, meself included," Phelgma began, "be wonderin' how da lad can be so willin' ta help us 'fter wot we put'm through."

[Simple,] Lorekeeper said. [Love. The Alpha's love for his nest makes his forgiveness absolute.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Always worry, my friend. Always.**

 **Prince: Hehe, Astrid might surprise you.**


	113. Not Your Fault

Hiccup stood on the small island south of the hatching nest. He watched the splash and the wave the Submaripper caused as she dove into the water. It had been a full three days since he had arrived and as he had promised, he and Astrid would fly to the small island to speak to the Submaripper at least once a day. She had even consented to allow him to sketch her so that she could be put into the new Book of Dragons and Hiccup had not missed the delight her eyes that his nest would remember her and all she did for the hatchlings and their parents. He wondered as the sea began to settle where the rest of her pod was as she had not mentioned anyone else helping her.

A sudden shrill cry caused him to jerk and spun. He saw Astrid staring across the narrow channel of water at a sheer cliff. Hiccup's gaze followed hers. He jumped onto Toothless, clicking the tailfin, without thought. Toothless shot into the air. Raced to the cliff. Hiccup grunted under the impact. A terrified trill echoed in his ears. He ignored the pain, pulling the hatchling he just caught closer. Toothless rose, landing amongst a nest of dragons staring at him in wonder. Hiccup dismounted and placed the Nadder hatchling down. It chittered and ran to a pair of Nadders that cooed and nuzzled it. Hiccup straighten as a Nightmare shuffled forward.

[Thank you,] the Nightmare said, its voice female. [I hold the honor of queen of this nest. I understand you hold the honor of being alpha of yours.]

Hiccup tipped his head. "Greetings, queen of the nest. I am the alpha of mine."

[I must be honest, human alpha, I was unsure when I heard your nest speak of you. I was more unsure when I realized that meant a human would stand upon this island. Humans have not been a source of safety for dragonkind in many a season. I feared that you would give into the bloodlust we were taught humans had and kill every hatchling here. I am thrilled that is not the case.]

"I understand. To the humans, dragons have not been something we could be safe around either. The humans in my nest have learned the truth and the fallen queen who ordered her nest to attack and steal from my tribe has been dealt with."

[Yes, I heard your brother and the others in your nest give the tale to the Water-twister. My nest is small and further south of here so none in my nest were subject to her cruelty. It did not stop the humans from fearing us and seeking to kill us though.]

"I am sorry you have to endure that. I can only speak for the humans in my own nest. I know not why the humans near you fear dragons. It is my hope that we can teach the truth of dragons to all humans and the truth of humans to all dragons so that no hatchling or human child need to fear death of themselves or their flocks."

[You are truly like no human I have ever come across.]

Hiccup chuckled and heard Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly, both of whom had landed beside Toothless, laugh.

[I said something that was funny?]

"It's just that I've heard that from many dragons since I gained the ability to understand the Common Tongue."

[I suspect you will hear it from many more.]

Hiccup smiled. "I'm sure. I shall return to my nest. I promised the hatchlings some stories and time to play."

One of the Nadders the hatchling ran to, the green and purple one, trilled something that had the Nightmare curling her neck and looking over her wing. Hiccup saw her nod her head. The Nadder moved over and tipped its head to Hiccup.

[You saved my first hatched,] the Nadder began, its voice male, [before I or anyone else in the nest had time to react. For that I owe you a debt. Name it and I shall pay.]

Hiccup stood straighter. He knew this was serious. It was serious to Vikings and the Changewing king had explained it was serious to dragons as well. He could not dismiss this no more than he could Heather's father believing he owed Hiccup a debt.

"I can not think of any thing right in this moment, Spike-thrower," he said. "I try to make no decision of such importance without speaking to members of my nest that I trust. I give my word that I will let you know and allow you to exercise the debt before I leave. I understand that the word of human might not mean much given all the has transpired between humans and dragons, so will the word of an alpha do?"

Hiccup saw both the Nadder and the Nightmare blink. He glanced at Toothless unsure if he had something wrong. Toothless and Stormfly were smiling so his shoulders relaxed.

[Thank you, human alpha,] the Nadder said. [I shall wait.]

Hiccup smiled. "You all be safe and may the wind forever be under your wings. If you, or any of your nest, ever find yourself in the north and are in need of place of rest, my nest is open to any who do not cause harm or insults to its members."

The Nightmare tipped her head. [I offer the same to you and yours, human alpha. May the wind forever be under your wings as well.]

Hiccup smiled and climbed into Toothless' saddle. He and Stormfly rose into the air. As they banked to head back to the cliff edge his nest rested upon, he saw the Bewilderbeast with half the number of hatchlings his nest boasted resting upon his back. Hiccup noted that the parents of those hatchlings hovered above the Bewilderbeast and that the dragon was speaking to the Submaripper. Hiccup sighed when the Bewilderbeast gave a grunt he could hear from here, half an island away and up in the air, and started swimming east. The dragons hovering over him, following. Hiccup dropped his head.

[Don't brother,] Toothless said as they flew onto towards the nest members. [Do not blame yourself for that dragon's decision. It is not your fault he chose to take his nest and leave.]

They landed just at the edge of the cliff. Hiccup slipped out of the saddle and walked towards the cave, his shoulders and head down. The hatchlings chittered at him and Hiccup winced at their hopeful and excited sounds. He knew what he had promised them but right now he did not feel cheerful enough to fulfill those promises.

[Dad, what's wrong with Alpha?] he heard the Nadder youngling ask as he was currently the only one of Toothless three children on the cliff.

The other two were out with some of the nest getting fish and stretching their wings. Hiccup did see Toothless' sister was still with them even if she still stood away from the others. He saw her sensing lobes lift as Toothless began speaking.

[The Tusked-king that insulted him has taken his nest and left the island. Alpha feels it is his fault, even though I told him it was not.]

Hiccup stopped and spun. "Toothless, he said that with me here it made this island unsafe for his nest members. I know how important it is for the dragons who come here to remain here. Those in his nest now have to leave because of me."

[No,] Toothless' sister said. [They have to leave because their alpha told them to.]

"Because he feels they are unsafe because of me."

Toothless' sister snorted. [No insult intended, human, but there is little you could do to his nest members while he is with them. You are smaller than his smallest claw. That alpha left because he could not handle change.] She took a deep breath. [I almost made his same mistake. I almost left. I still don't understand why my brother chose to follow you, but I realize now you are not like the humans who tried to capture and kill me. They would have not moved those hatchlings from the danger of the waves. They would not feel as if it their fault that Tusked-king took his nest and left and they certainly would not feel bad about that belief. They would not fly to a small nest so the Water-twister who guards this island did not have to hover out of the water so she could speak to them. They would not have cared hovering caused a strain upon her wings.]

Hiccup grunted, still upset over what he had seen. His eyes widen when the Night Fury female bowed her head but did not spread her wings.

[I know you said it upon our first meeting, but I do ask your forgiveness for my words, human alpha that my brother follows.]

Hiccup blinked then walked closer to her. "Please look at me," he said softly.

She lifted her gaze and Hiccup smiled.

"You have my forgiveness."

[I see now why the elder of my nest said you were unlike any human ever known,] a deep, male, voice said.

Hiccup turned to his right and his jaw dropped slightly. His gaze lifted to a point just a bit higher than Shadowfire's head reached when the dragon lifted his neck. A Nightmare with deep red scales slashed with deep black markings stared down at him. At the Nightmare's side, Hiccup noted as his eyes lifted, were a Gronckle the color of cooling but still dangerous lava and bigger than Boulder and a deep orange colored Nadder that stood taller than Stormfly and sported way more spikes than normal.

"Hi," Hiccup said as he heard several of his nest members land behind him. "You are the alphas of the nests that stayed in my mine, I take it?"

The three new dragons had no chance to respond as Hiccup heard Hookfang, who had also been out fishing, gasp.

[Uncle?]

* * *

 **Kirika: Amazement? Really?**

 **Prince: Aye. They haven't gotten Hiccup's "It's gone. The alpha forgives you" speech yet.**


	114. Decisions and Regrets

"Old friend," the Wind-shrieker alpha said days after that first meeting. "A human has happened upon our nest. You said the one you wait for is human as well. Would you like to see if this human is the one?"

The Way-guard stood, shaking off the leaves provided for a place to sleep. Due to his limited eyesight he did not see the smile his old friend gave, but he heard the smile in the Wind-shrieker's voice.

"I see you rested well. Come, the human has created a den near the south portion of the nest. Several Tiny-icespitters are watching over him and three Ice-shooters are backing the Tiny-icespitters."

/Sensible as always./

The Wind-shrieker laughed and led the Way-guard through the corridors until they entered the main chamber of the nest. The Wind-shrieker's wings flared and he lifted off the lower ledge, rising to a ledge midway up the cavern wall and to the right of the first ledge. The Way-guard followed.

The Wind-shrieker walked down a curling corridor to an opening that let icy wind rush into the nest. The Way-guard did not mind the ice. He stood for seasons upon the highest point of his nest until told to leave his post after all. Ice, snow, cold of any kind held no power to harm him.

They stepped out onto a ledge where four Ting-icespitters overlooked a human made outside den hidden in the protected side of a rock spike. Funny enough the rock spike the ledge held, allowing anyone upon the ledge to stared right down at the human as he moved around his little den area. The Way-guard lowered to his belly, allowing his powerful nose to read the scents in the up wind. He trusted his old friend and his old friend's nest to keep watch and ensure the human did not attack.

The Way-guard stood and shook his head.

/He would have the smell of dragons upon him. This human does not./

"As the Way-guard shook his head, shall we run the human off then, my alpha?" a male Ice-shooter asked, his voice low to avoid the human hearing them and attacking.

"Did the human offer any harm to the Tiny-icespitter who rested upon the rock below and first saw the human?"

"No, my alpha. The human did shout but produced no shiny claws and waited until the Tiny-icespitter left before setting up his odd den."

"Then no. Watch the human but do not harm him. My eldest tells me that my second hatched has befriended a human and that the fighting between humans and dragons has been reduced and completely stopped within the nest my second hatched has chosen to live in. We will honor my son's decision by not attacking unless we have to."

"Yes, my alpha," the Ice-shooter said bowing his head and spreading his wings.

The Wind-shrieker tipped his head and then turned to the Way-guard. "Come, old friend. We shall find my eldest. His story is something I suspect you would like to hear."

* * *

Hiccup saw the big Nightmare jerk and stare at Hookfang.

[Nephew? You left the nest many seasons ago. Your father claims it was his fault.]

Hiccup heard Hookfang sigh and shuffle closer. Hiccup turned and moved to stand next Hookfang. Hookfang lightly brushed his head against Hiccup's frame before focusing upon the big Nightmare.

[It was not Father's fault. It was mine. I was angry over something he had decided that I did not want to do, so I left.]

The big Nightmare's eyes narrowed. [What did he decide that you chose no nest over doing this thing?]

Hookfang sighed. [He wished I enter a mate-hood with that female Flame-skin who visited the nest.]

Hiccup saw the big Nightmare's eyes widen then blink. [You chose a life without a nest and without a flock over an arranged mate-hood?]

[Yes. That female was vain and spoiled. I did not want my life tied to hers.]

[She was the daughter of an allied nest's alpha.]

[I do not care. She snapped at Rock-biters and Spike-thrower younglings if they did not move out of her way fast enough whenever you or anyone else of rank was not around. When I called her upon that behavior, she said that she was an alpha's daughter and the lower ones should always scurry out of her sight. Father's proposal that I should become her mate enraged me because he did believe my word on how she acted.]

Hiccup watched out of the corner of his eye as Hookfang straighten.

[I regret that I left in anger. I regret that my brother followed me. I regret that our leaving cause grief. I do not regret choosing to live my life. And I have a nest now, Uncle. I have a flock.] Hookfang chittered and Wingblaze moved to stand at his right. [This is my mate, Uncle. Her name is Wingblaze and I am now called Hookfang. My alpha is the human, his name is Hiccup. I am the bonded dragon to his cousin, Snotlout. I stand as part of my alpha's inner circle because of this bond.]

[And your brother?]

Hiccup placed his hand upon Hookfang's leg as the dragon flinched. "I can take it from here, Hookfang," he whispered. "You can go nuzzle your hatchlings and tell them I will be there to talk and play with all of them after I speak to these three."

[I led him there, my alpha. That is my burden to bear.]

"But you do not bear it alone, not anymore. You are of my nest, Hookfang. A part of the flock we all created by being bonded dragons and humans. We all bear each other's pain and regrets and we all share each other's joys and triumphs."

[Thank you, my alpha, but I should be the one to tell my uncle what happened.]

"Then I shall stand here with you through it."

[I take it your brother is dead,] the big Nightmare said before Hookfang could speak again.

Hookfang sighed and lowered his head. [We flew into the nest of a Lava-dweller. The same Lava-dweller that blocked the wind currents to this hatching nest. She…she forgot what it meant to be a dragon. She ordered the nest to raid humans nearby. We were to steal food for her. If we did not bring enough back..she ate us as punishment. The..the first raid my brother went on, he protected another Flame-skin and a human killed him.]

[Humans killed your brother and yet you call one alpha?]

Hookfang's muzzle lifted. [The Lava-dweller ordered him out there uncaring that the humans would fight back to keep their food, as would any dragon whose nest is attacked. I may have led my brother to that nest, but she sent him to his death. I bowed to and obey the human who killed that Lava-dweller and avenged my brother. I call the human who gave me my life back alpha. I was set to die at the hands of the humans in his flock. He was set to be the one to kill me. He chose mercy and was disowned by his father for giving that mercy.]

[Come again?]

* * *

 **Kirika: Amazed to see his uncle…yeah, we'll go with that.**


	115. We Need To Get Back

Hiccup sighed. Just how many times would this tale have to be repeated? He spied the Nightmare elder from the third flock to rest in cavern under Gyda's house shuffle up behind the line of three alphas.

[My alpha,] the Nightmare said, [the human alpha has given us his tale and it includes the point your nephew speaks of. If he will permit me, I shall tell it to you later. It is not a pleasant tale, nor is it short, and the sun is soon to tuck itself in its nest.]

"I don't mind," Hiccup said and smiled. "I did promise my nest's hatchlings some stories and some playtime before their parents order them to sleep."

He was actually ecstatic someone else would give that tale. He had lived it once. He had to give to his nest's elders. It had to be told to almost every dragon they had come across since Gyda returned and Hiccup had been named alpha. He briefly wondered if he could hire someone to just give that tale whenever it was asked so that he could vacate the area. He was still moving past the pain of all that happened and disliked having to go through it over and over each time someone asked how the nest came to be.

The big Nightmare curled his neck so that he could see his nest's elder over his wing. [You will tell this tale to the other alphas with me.]

The elder Nightmare bowed. [Aye, my alpha.]

[Very well,] the big Nightmare said. He turned back to look at Hiccup. [Thank you for allowing members of my nest to find rest within your territory.]

[I thank you as well,] the lava colored Gronckle said, its voice female. [My nest's elders say you had a cavern created for them to sleep in.]

Hiccup smiled. "Yes, Ringfire, a Rock-tunneler, knew of a cavern that could safely house everyone so she made an opening on the side of a cliff."

[Your nest holds more than just the four species who use this place to hatch and rear their young?] the orange Nadder said, its voice male.

"Yep," Hiccup said, turning to point at Toothless who stood near to Astrid and Stormfly but kept a watch on everything going on. "One of my dragon brothers is a Wind-shrieker. We also have Tiny-fangs, two Glow-eaters, and the mage that opened our ability to understand the Common Tongue is mother to a Tall-singer and a Tiny-icespitter. The Tiny-icespitter has a mate and they have already had three hatchlings. My dragon brother has a Sand-spitter son who is also apart of the nest. And of course, Ringfire and her hatchlings. I think that's all the other species right now."

[You said one of your dragon brothers,] the Nadder said.

"The other is a Tiny-fang. He's back at the nest so my dad doesn't get lonely while Toothless and I are here."

[Your father still lives?] The lava Gronckle asked.

Hiccup tilted his head. "Yes. The tale the Flame-skin elder will give you explains all of that."

[An unusual nest,] the Nadder said but tipped his head. [Still, you gave rest and safety to members of my nest and for that you have my gratitude.]

"Any time," Hiccup said. "If you all need rest on the trip back to your nests, feel free to sleep in my nest. I only ask visitors to not attack or insult my nest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to spend some time with my nest's hatchlings."

[Of course,] the big Nightmare said. [Before you leave, I would like a chance to speak to my nephew some more.]

"That's up to him," Hiccup said. "He's free to make those choices on his own."

The big Nightmare stared down at Hiccup then tipped his head. He and the other two turned and moved back to where their nest's elders waited in the middle of the area all three had claimed as their own. Hiccup turned to Hookfang and moved so he could run his hand along Hookfang's jaw. The Nightmare purred.

"I know that can't have been easy, but I meant what I said. If you want to talk to him, you can and if you don't, you don't have to."

[Thank you, my alpha.]

Hiccup smiled and with one last scratch to Hookfang's jaw turned towards the hatchlings. He stepped back from Hookfang's side. The hatchlings chittered something that sounded questioning. Hiccup smiled.

"Let's go in the cave and play and tell stories," he said.

He glanced at Hookfang, already knowing what would happen. As with Frost and Pale and Ringfire's hatchlings, human words had to be translated into the Old Tongue. The hatchlings had not yet grown enough to be taught the pitch needed for the magic that created the Common Tongue to activate and allow the hatchlings to understand the humans. Hiccup knew these hatchlings would have a few months before that process could even begin.

The seven hatchlings back on Berk were nearing the point they could start learning. According to the elders, it would take a month of steady lessons for the hatchlings to understand human speech and it could be months after that, and the hatchlings well into the fledgling, even youngling, stage, before they were able to speak the Common Tongue and converse with the humans. Hiccup was eager for this all to start. It was one more sign that all he went through had been worth it.

The hatchlings standing before him started squawking and pulled Hiccup from his thoughts. He grinned, knowing their calls were protests. The cave meant sleep when the sun sank below the horizon and it seemed dragon hatchlings were just like human kids, they did not want to go in when they were having fun. Still, after saving that Nadder hatchling, Hiccup did not want his nest's hatchlings to do their playing near the cliff edge.

Hiccup tilted his head and then headed for the cave entrance.

"Hookfang, tell them I'm gonna go hide and they have to find me to get their stories and playtime."

He slipped into the cave and into the nest, laying down so as not to be seen just as Hookfang finished. He waited and then grinned when he heard the pitter patter of tiny dragon paws rush into the cave. He heard the hatchlings pause and give out questioning trills. He remained quiet, keeping his breathing soft like Gyda had taught them in their karate lessons. He heard shuffling and more questioning trills. He was not surprised when it was Stormfly's oldest, the blue-green male that hissed at him that first day, that poked his head over the edge of the nest. The hatchling squawked upon finding Hiccup and Hiccup laughed as every hatchling rushed into the nest and began crooning in a smug manner.

"You got me guys," he said, sitting up.

He heard an adult, who was already in the cave, chitter. He chuckled when the hatchling's crooning was accompanied by some strutting around the nest.

"So, stories or playtime first?" he asked.

A small grey colored Gronckle opened its mouth and Hiccup chuckled at the loud yawn it gave.

"Stories it is," he said moving around so that his back rested against the edge of the nest.

He smiled as Astrid and Gyda, as well as Toothless' three younglings, climbed into the nest. Since all three younglings were just barely younglings, they slept in the nest now as well. Something Hiccup had actually insisted upon. They were his nephews and he wanted to get to know them and he wanted them to trust him. Allowing them to sleep upon him seemed a good way to start. Besides their father slept in a different section of the cave and had agreed with Hiccup over the youngling's sleeping arrangements.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder as the rest of the adults came into the cavern, gathering in piles and laying down. He smiled as Toothless' sister joined them, moving to sleep next to Toothless, who took his place alongside Shadowfire as one of the guardians over the cavern entrance. He turned back to the hatchlings and younglings. Astrid settled beside him, placing her head upon his shoulder as he curled his arm around her. Gyda settled across from them. The hatchlings and the younglings piled all over them. Hiccup smiled and began a funny tale of something that happened as he learned blacksmithing from Gobber, pausing often so the Sand Wraith youngling could translate for the hatchlings.

As the tale wore on, the hatchlings began falling asleep. Hiccup smiled when the last one curled up and began snoring. He glanced at the younglings, who fought sleep but looked just as tired.

"Sleep," he whispered.

The three curled around each other and were soon snoring as well. Gyda looked over all the hatchlings then at Hiccup.

"We will need to get back soon," she whispered.

Hiccup frowned. "Future thing?" he asked in a whisper.

Gyda shook her head. "Worry. Bearspit knows about the dragons coming here."

Hiccup sighed and nodded his head. She was right. Being here and playing with the hatchlings was wonderful and one of the best experiences Hiccup had, but Bearspit being exiled meant Alvin could learn, not only of the parts of the story Dogsbreath did not tell, or was unable to before he died, but also about the mated dragons leaving the nest. Knowing Alvin, Hiccup was certain the man would try and attack Berk. Hiccup knew he would not be pleased if the nest was attacked while he was out again. He had to defend his home and his people, human and dragon alike. It was his duty now and he gladly accepted it.

* * *

 **Prince: All will be revealed about that dragon and the human he seeks soon.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, they do always seem so shocked, don't they?**


	116. Plans All Around

"Ah, Berk, my favorite of all the islands in the Archipelago. Chief Stoick, I must ask, has your son tamed more dragons? I spent ages waiting under the gaze of four Scauldrons and three Tide Gliders until the young lad on the Nightmare was able to call them off. Let me tell you it such a harrowing experience. Not unlike the time I met the king of-"

"Johann," Stoick said, knowing if he did not stop the trader right then no one would be able to get chance to speak. "Did ye see any ships as ye traveled 'ere?"

Johann blinked and stood straighter. "As a matter of fact, I did. Such a marvelous invention your son made, Chief Stoick. That spyglass has saved this weary trader so many times I could regale you for days. You must so be proud of your son, dear chief. He is such a blessing to me and to the whole of my career."

"Yes," Stoick said, smiling. "I am very proud of my son, but I must know: the ships. What ships did ye see?"

"Oh, my, yes. Well, as I crossed the open waters between Freezing to Death and Berk, I saw them. They were slinking in and around the sea stacks like a roving band of wolves seeking an easy kill. Master Hiccup's spyglass once again came to my rescue and kept me from being their kill. It reminds me of the time-"

"Johann, what be the symbol on those ships?"

"Why it was Outcasts."

Stoick groaned then growled. "Ye best be heading out, Johann. Alvin be comin' 'ere. I would not wish ye be caught in the fight."

"No, no, I would not like that. Thank you, Chief Stoick. You and your son are always looking out for this poor trader. Tis why Berk is my favorite port of call. I believe I shall head to Hopeless early."

"Will ye give this message to Chief Ingvar fer me? I will pay ye when ye return."

"Of course, Chief Stoick. I know you will best those scallywags. I shall return in a few weeks then. Sadly, that will be my last call upon this great island until spring. The icy wind is getting to be too much for me old bones."

Stoick merely nodded his head and handed the man the rolled and tied piece of parchment. Stoick had no way to know if his message would be received well or even acted upon, but Hopeless held treaty with Berk. They were bound by oath to fight for Berk against all threats except dragons as all islands in the Archipelago fought them during the war and had no way to rush to each other's defense. Alvin, though, was not a dragon.

Still, Hopeless was one of the tribes coming in the spring to discuss the dragons now living on Berk. Stoick could well see the Hopeless chief declaring the treaty null and void due to those dragons.

Stoick hoped Ingvar would honor his ancestor's oath. He knew every dragon in the nest would defend it with their dying breath, but it never hurt to have several more Vikings to also fight. Those same Vikings could do as Padrig and Steinar had done. Learn that the dragons were not vicious and mindless killers and hopefully give Berk another on their side when the Thing rolled around.

* * *

[We do,] Knowledge began.

[Understand, Alpha,] Wisdom finished.

[Protecting the nest come before anything,] Stormfly added.

Hiccup sighed, partially in relief, as the other adults echoed her and the Zippleback's statements. As soon as the sun rose, Hiccup, Astrid, and Gyda had gathered the adults in the cave before any could go fishing or the hatchlings could be let out. Hiccup then explained their fears over Alvin attacking the island while they were gone.

Hiccup knew he should have not been surprised the mated dragons, even the four that joined the nest earlier that week, felt this way. Just like Vikings, dragons jealously and viciously guarded their homes and their flocks when allowed to.

Hiccup heard a questioning chirp from one of Meatlug's hatchlings and realized one part of his nest would not understand what was going on. At least not right now. To the hatchlings, the human alpha they had heard so much about had been a source of play and stories and loving scratches. Their future queen and a human elder they also heard about, giving equal time, attention, and love. The hatchlings had no concept of danger and less concept of the fact their nest had to be defended. They would only see their alpha, their future queen, and an elder leaving. Having felt what it meant to be abandoned, Hiccup did not want the hatchlings to feel the same.

Hiccup tilted his head, staring at Knowledge and Wisdom. "When do you all think you will be returning?"

If it was longer than a week or so, then maybe he, Astrid, and Gyda could return after the nest sent Alvin scurrying back to Outcast Island. It would mean missing Snoggletogg but Hiccup had not really celebrated that holiday even before Ruff and Tuff's prank landed him in the forge and unable to decorate, or participate in anything the holiday offered. The other teens and children could all recall gifts given to them by Odin. Hiccup could only recall the small hammer Gobber gave him on his third year being Gobber's apprentice.

Hiccup glanced at Astrid, resolved to let her and Gyda stay and enjoy the holiday while he returned as the alpha of the nest to the hatchlings. He would not keep Astrid from her family once they got back. Gyda also needed to be in her grandkids lives and without Astrid going along, she would not be needed as the human chaperone.

He blinked, pulled from his musings, as the adults looked between each other and then as one turned to Toothless. His dragon brother's sensing lobes lifted as Knowledge and Wisdom began what sounded like a serious question in the Old Tongue.

[You want me to convince him to do what?!] Toothless questioned, sounding both scandalized and proud at the same time.

Knowledge and Wisdom both sighed. Hiccup bit his lip as both sets of eyes rolled. All the nest dragons appeared to have spent too much time with Shadowfire it seemed. First the wing shrugs and now the eye rolls. Hiccup wonder just what other human traits the Western Dragon would teach the rest of the dragons next.

[Alpha,] Knowledge began.

[We all stand,] Wisdom continued.

[As one in this,] Knowledge added.

[We return with you,] Wisdom finished.

"But the hatchlings? There will be danger."

[We discussed our return before Stormfly went after you, Alpha,] Windwalker said. [We all want to be home. And that you believe it to be in danger, we want to be home even more. It is our nest, Alpha. We want to defend it. The hatchlings can stay in that cavern you had Elder Ringfire create.]

[And one parent will remain with them while the other fights for the nest,] Wingblaze stated.

[To ensure no hatchling is completely orphaned should anything happen,] Boulder added.

[Brother,] Toothless said slowly. [The only way you'll get them to stay now is to order them.]

Hiccup sighed and turned to Astrid and Gyda. He did not want the hatchlings in danger, but he also did not want to tell the adults they could not defend their home. Viking parents defended their homes even with screaming infants shuffled to the tribe's old place to keep non-combatants, which oddly enough was that jut of land no dragon would tread across and no woodcutter would take a tree from. The legend held that Odin claimed it for his own and protected it.

Hiccup would not make this decision without the council of two out of a very select few people that he trusted the most.

"In the tale I know, Hiccup, they came back with you, if that helps your decision. There wasn't the threat of a war though, but they still came back with you."

"I say we take them home, Hiccup. They have the right to defend their home and the right to decide to bring their hatchlings to that home as well. We don't stop people in the tribe from fighting even after they have children, so we really can't stop them."

Hiccup frowned. He looked to Toothless who nodded his head.

[It is a risk, but they do have the right, brother. You fought to give them that right.]

Hiccup turned back to Gyda. "Did the tale you know show how I got hatchlings that can't fly back to Berk?"

Gyda grinned. "Yes. Yes, it did."

* * *

 **Kirika: Yep, we are almost back home. Course we still have a trip north to deal with.**


	117. Saying Goodbye To A Friend

Telling the Submaripper about their decision proved to be harder than Hiccup expected. Given the sigh she gave when Hiccup finished saying he and his nest were leaving, he suspected she blamed herself. First the Bewilderbeast took his nest and left and now Hiccup and his nest were returning home.

[Are you sure you have to leave?] the dragon asked.

"We fear an enemy will believe all the dragons have come here and think now would be a great time to attack the nest," Hiccup explained. "The dragons have stated they want to go home and defend the nest. I cannot deny them that. I, also, want to go back and defend it."

[But the hatchlings.. they will be in danger as well.]

Hiccup sighed and then smiled sadly. "I brought that up to them as well. They reminded me of a secure location within the nest I was having an elder create so the young of nest, dragon and human alike, had a place to go. As well as those who cannot fight for whatever reason."

The Submaripper silently watched the water lap against the red color sand that edged the small island. She then looked back to Hiccup.

[I will miss our talks. You and your future queen have taught me so much about humans and the mage and her son have entertained me with song and stories.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "When the rest of the dragons here leave for their own nests, where will you go? Do you have a pod to return to?"

[This is my home, young alpha. I lend the use of the land to the nesting dragons, but the waters are my territory. I also have no pod. We Water-twister live alone for the most part. Our size means too many of us in one area would cause our food to run low and may even cause it to run out.]

"Oh," Hiccup said sadden by that.

He knew what it meant to be alone. He knew what it meant to not really have anyone. He did not want that for anyone, even if the reason was practical. He jerked, then smiled as an idea rushed through his mind.

"When the dragons all leave, why do you come visit my nest? You can stay in the waters around Berk and we can meet and talk so long as there's not bad weather preventing anyone from leaving their dens. I know you'll have to return here to ensure this area remains yours, but the invitation to visit is an open one. You can come anytime for as long as you want."

The Submaripper blinked. [You would let me stay in your waters?]

"Sure. You're a friend. Friends are always welcomed."

[Friend? You see me as a friend?] the dragon asked then laughed, a gargling sound that made Hiccup want to clear his own throat. [Never thought I would see the day I became a friend to a human. That a human would willingly see as a friend.] The Submaripper turned to Astrid. [You are a lucky female.]

Astrid smiled, squeezing Hiccup's hand. "Yes, I am."

Hiccup grunted. "I'm the lucky one," he muttered staring at her.

Astrid placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. Hiccup smiled. He heard the Submaripper laugh again and turned back to the dragon. Hiccup tilted his head again as another thought flew through his mind.

"You said you keep humans away from this island and I know, now, that most of the myths about Submarippers are true. Your kind can form twisting water to suck ships down. You wouldn't happen to know of a ship, eh, human water den, that is not underwater and relatively still in one piece?"

[I do, but why do you ask?]

"I need something to transport the hatchlings home in."

[Ah. That makes sense. You do not have the size the Tusked-king does so it would not be feasible to carry them yourself.] The dragon shifted around until she stared off in the direction the Night Fury male had flown in. [There are some land rises not far that way. I, uh, had to place a human water den there just before the dragons arrived. It had gotten too close. I know now that not all humans are bad, but these humans had small dens lashed to the top of their water dens. I have seen those same small dens before and they housed dragons who cried for help but were hit by the humans.]

Hiccup frowned then his eyes narrowed. "You did good to keep such away from this island," he said. "We'll repurpose that den for something that saves lives instead of taking them."

[The den is suspended from those brown vine things humans use a lot.]

Hiccup blinked then chuckled. "We call those ropes."

[Ropes,] the dragon said, slowly pronouncing the new word. [Ropes. Heh, see, you are always teaching me new things.]

"Well, when you visit, we can teach you more things. And my friend, Fishlegs will love speaking with you."

[Ah, the one you wished to draw me for,] the dragon said then blinked. [I said that right, right?]

"Yes, you did. And yes, to the dragons in the nest and beyond, Fishlegs is considered an elder-in-training so he'll talk with you and ask you questions and answer anything you want when you visit."

[I look forward to that, young alpha.] The Submaripper then bowed her head though she did not spread her fin-like wings. [Until we meet again, may the currents forever bring you home.]

"I take it that is a phrase like the 'may the winds forever be under your wings' that the land dragons use?" Hiccup asked.

The Submaripper sat up. [Yes. Those of us who dwell upon the sea floor use it. Dragons like the Scaulding-spitter and the Deaf-bellower will typically use both that one and the other you speak, depending upon who they are speaking to.]

Hiccup nodded his head and he and Astrid bowed like Gyda taught them to do in their karate lessons.

"May the currents forever bring you home, as well, my friend."

The Submaripper smiled and with on last wink to Hiccup, turned and waded out into the water. Hiccup stepped back, intending to climb into Toothless' saddle but was stopped. Astrid slipped her arms under his and encircled his waist. His arms, of their own accorded, wrapped around her. Not that he minded all the much. He loved holding her.

He blinked when she smiled. Then his breath was taken and he did not really care about that smile much anymore. He cared more for her lips upon his and the fact that his heart sped up. He moaned and returned the kiss with equal measure.

He, reluctantly, pulled back many heartbeats later. He felt the weight of their dragon chaperones' gazes and knew they would interfere soon. It took several more heartbeats after he pulled his head back to calm his heart. It took more heartbeats after that for his mind to remember how to form words.

"What was that for, Milady?"

"Because you are mine."

Hiccup smiled. "Always, but we agreed on soft kisses and appropriate caresses for right now, my love." He smirked. "Are you trying to tempt me?"

Astrid returned his smirk. "Just a reminder that you are mine, my future husband."

Hiccup had to take another few heartbeats to formulate a reply after hearing her say that. Sure, she had said that she would be his wife and would spend her life with him if Gothi performed the marriage rites, but she had never said husband. Not yet anyways. Hiccup felt everything within him soar and he found he could not resist the urge to kiss her again.

How long the kiss actually lasted, Hiccup could not tell, but the sudden realization that something smelled off and extremely fishy pulled both from each other. Hiccup looked to his right and frowned upon finding his brother standing there.

"Did you just burp?" he asked.

[I have no idea what you are talking about. Come now, we should get that water den down and get on our way, dear alpha.]

* * *

 **Dark: Well, he didn't have a madcap flight on a previously chained Gronckle to show him any wrecked ships in this version.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, so do I. So do I.**


	118. Camp For The Night

He watched them take the human water den down. He watched as the big dragon that knew where his mate was and several Flame-skins carried it using the brown vines humans were fond of. He kept his growl in this throat. He did not want them to know he was still there. They thought he had left, returned to his nest. Fools. That Water-twister had no authority over him. He just knew when it was feasible to stay and fight and when retreating granted a dragon another chance. Now he had that other chance.

He heard the dragons talking. He knew they were gathering their hatchlings and returning to their nest. Let them. That flameless, scaleless lizard who played at being an alpha and used tricks to speak with the voices of ancients would pay for his insolence. It thought it could act a barrier, keeping his mate from him. Fool. An alpha could bar the mate-hood but that one was not an alpha. He would follow these dragons to their nest. He would find his mate. He would bring her home. If that fool human died in the process, well, the other dragons would probably thank him from freeing them from its tricks and lies.

He paused, a new thought rushing through his mind. They may be so grateful as to name him their alpha. No more having to obey the order of another. He would give the orders. He would rule. His mate would ensure his hatchlings carried on his legacy.

With new dreams and a new purpose, he followed, ensuring he said far enough back that the Spike-throwers did not smell him. No need to alarm them when he was working to free them and his mate from a fool.

* * *

Having a dragon that loved to sing came in handy though in a way Hiccup was not fully expecting. As the sun began to sink beyond the horizon, Hiccup called for a stop at the island they had rested upon on the trip to the hatching nest. There may be a fear of an attack upon the nest, but Hiccup would not push his dragons by making them fly while tired. Especially since they carried the ship full of hatchlings, rotating who held the ropes and who just flew often during the day.

The ship touched down first. Hiccup was grateful that Gyda's barrier still held and that it did not seem to tire the mage out. The barrier kept the hatchlings in the ship until the parents ensured the island remained safe. The hatchlings were let out, both to stretch their legs and so their parents could feed them.

By unanimous decision, Shadowfire provided a wall of scales once more for the humans. This time, though, the hatchlings and Toothless' younglings joined them in the circle Shadowfire provided. The hatchlings, too keyed up by the entire ordeal, rushed around the soft grasses until Shadowfire began to sing. Every hatchling froze, some in mid-run, and turned to face his head tucked against his mother's side. Every hatchling settled where they were and were soon softly snoring. Hiccup saw Gyda scratch her son's head and heard his soft purr, but his attention was pulled as Toothless' younglings shuffled close to him and Astrid.

[Alpha,] the Sand Wraith, oddly enough the youngest of the three but the apparent spoke-dragon for all of them when they were together, began.

Hiccup was grateful the dragon kept his voice to a whisper.

[Where will my brothers and I stay when we get home?]

"In my house," Hiccup whispered. "Your father lives there with myself, our Tiny-fang brother, and my father. I am not going to ever separate you from Toohtless again. I vow that."

The three relaxed and all of them nuzzled against Hiccup and Astrid before laying down in a half circle around them. Hiccup smiled. Since no hatchling had been running over them before Shadowfire began singing, that meant no hatchling fell asleep in their laps. The younglings seemed to take advantage of that and laid with some form of their body touching Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup was also grateful the hatchlings did not sleep on him this time. Since this would be the last time she would be allowed to do this unless a blizzard forced them to shelter in the Great Hall again, Astrid curled under Hiccup's arm. She encircled his waist with her arms and laid her head upon his chest, her braid tickling his chin. Not that he minded.

He saw Gyda, who sat across from them, smile softly. He frowned, remembering how she repeatedly said that her tale he and Astrid were not betrothed right now.

"Gyda," he whispered. "When did the tale you know have Astrid and I begin our courtship?"

It was something he had always wanted to know but never worked up the nerve, or the time, to ask.

Gyda titled her head then looked skyward in silence for several heartbeats before looking back down as Hiccup.

"Little hints happened throughout the tale after the Red Death died," she began in a whisper, "but official confirmation that you both were together, that happened when you were eighteen, Hiccup."

Hiccup felt Astrid stir and felt her cheek brush across his tunic as she shifted so she could see Gyda.

"I kissed him in front of the entire village," she stated in a harsh but quiet whisper. "I know these people that gave you this tale got one thing right, me stepping up to rescue Heather's parents, but did they get anything else right?"

"It's looking like the answer for that is no. At least for a great deal of things."

Astrid grunted softly before burying deeper into Hiccup's arms. Hiccup hummed and placed a cheek upon her head. Due to their closeness he was able to hear her faint, grumbling whisper.

"He is mine and I am his. Stupid future people."

Hiccup smiled and lifted his head far enough he could place a soft kiss to her forehead, right under her kansen.

"We should get some sleep," he whispered.

[Finally.]

Hiccup chuckled softy as Toothless' sharp whisper came from the other side of Shadowfire's neck. Since the hatchlings and younglings were in the circle Shadowfire provided, the other adult dragons gathered around him, with the bonded dragons and their mates close to Shadowfire.

Hiccup settled back against Shadowfire's belly as the dragon lowered his wing to provide a covering for them. Hiccup grinned and shifted enough that he could gather Astrid into his lap. She curled against his chest and he wrapped both arms around her. She buried her face into his neck and he placed his chin upon her spaulder-less shoulder. He fell asleep dreaming of when he could do this without chaperones.

* * *

 **Prince: Yes, yes it was. ;) Can you blame her?**


	119. Home

They arrived to a welcome of every dragon left in the nest hovering over the village. The entire tribe, plus the two extras from Shivering Shores, stood around the Snoggletogg tree. Hiccup, atop Toothless, directed the current batch of adults carrying the ropes to sit the ship down in the open area on the left lower tier. Hiccup tipped his head to Gyda, who directed her son to land behind the ship.

Since the ship was technically only half a ship, Gyda's barrier to prevent the hatchlings from leaving hugged the backside. At least there, she could remove it before Baneson could see the magic. Padrig knew of Gyda's abilities, having being told when asked if he wished to be able to understand and speak the Common Tongue. He had warned not letting Baneson know about Gyda just yet. He was still trying to get his nephew to drop his grudge against Hiccup and did not want more complications with Baneson knowing a mage lived in the village.

Hiccup and Toothless landed, with Stormfly and Astrid landing at their right. Toothless' younglings and his sister landed behind them. The adults landed near to the ship. Hiccup dismounted as the tribe moved to stand, as they were able, in and around the houses on this tier. Hiccup held up his hand when his friends went to leave their families and rush to their dragons. He knew why they wanted to and would not deny them their reunions, but he needed a moment before that happened. He had some new members of the nest to introduce.

He glanced skyward, noting the dragons hovering over the plaza shifted to hover over the lower tier. He spied Lorekeeper and the other Elders who remained hovering near each other. Since it was night, Ringfire did not have to worry about the sun and could join her fellow elders. Hiccup smiled.

"Elders," he called. "Please land."

They did so, finding their places as people made room for them. Hiccup then turned to the ship, trusting Gyda to act when he spoke.

"Come," he said, allowing his power to coat his voice.

The hatchlings would not understand the word, but they would get the intent. As they did the second day, the hatchlings rushed from the belly of the ship. They ran through the adults' legs and clustered around Hiccup. All stared up at him, their tails wagging. Stormfly's oldest nuzzled against Hiccup's metal leg while Hookfang's youngest, a daughter, laid against Hiccup's real leg. Hiccup chuckled even as he heard many in the tribe give a human version of a dragon's coo.

"We have some new members," Hiccup said, looking up at the crowd. He turned to the bonded dragons and their mates. "Please, take your hatchlings and introduce them to your riders."

Stormfly snorted. Astrid snickered.

"And their flocks," Hiccup added with a look to both of them.

A look they both winked at. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Windwalker joined Stormfly. He called their hatchlings, and at Hiccup's nod, the three Nadders ran to their parents. All, with Astrid following, found the Hoffersons in the crowd. Windwalker nuzzled against Brynjar's head.

[He is the flock leader, little ones,] Windwalker said.

"And your grandfather," Brynjar added as he, Eydis, Torgeir, and the young boys knelt.

The hatchlings stood back until Brynjar held out his hand. The blue-green one shuffled forward and sniffed the offered hand. He squawked, causing his brother and sister to rush the humans. Hiccup smiled as the Hoffersons received nuzzles and cuddles from the hatchlings. He looked around, finding similar scenes with the other Riders though Old Man Jorgeson scowled and walked away when Hookfang and Wingblaze brought their three over. Hiccup was never more glad that he had Ringfire make that nursery under the Great Hall than right then. He did not want that bitter old many anywhere near any hatchling and judging by the glare Hookfang and Wingblaze sent the man, they were of the same mind.

Stoick moved through the crowd. The hatchlings of the non-bonded dragons stared at him. Each one tried to hide behind Hiccup. Hiccup looked down.

"Easy, little ones," he murmured, pausing to let Toothless translate. "He is my father. He will not hurt you. I promise."

Stoick knelt and held his hand out, palm facing the hatchlings. He did not turn his gaze as Hiccup did, but the hatchlings still recognized the gesture. A Gronckle hatchling, the sole daughter of a mated pair of brown Gronckles that aided Brynjar's woodcutting team, shuffled forward. She sniffed Stoick's hand then squealed. She rushed past his hand and nuzzled against his thigh. That relaxed the other hatchlings and they gather around Stoick. Hiccup saw a shine in his father's eyes when Stoick looked up.

"Well done, son," he said softly. "But we should get them in that nursery ye had Ringfire make. Alvin's ships were seen by Johann near to Freezing to Death two days ago. I had them Elders of yours call all the dragons into the village because we be expectin' them to arrive within a day, at the least."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. He turned to Toothless. "Tell the dragons, except the Elders to land in the village. I will address them later. Tell the Elder to head to the Great Hall. I will need them in the nursery."

Toothless tipped his head and then lifted it. He roared. The dragons above the village roared back and began landing. Hiccup turned to his father.

"Dad, I don't want all the tribe in the nursery right now. One parent is staying with the hatchlings, but I want both to have a moment to spend with their flocks before we hold whatever meeting you're planning."

Stoick nodded his head, standing. "Gobber!"

"Aye, I 'eard'm."

Hiccup smiled as his uncle shuffled through the crowd, ordering all but the Council members to return to their homes. Hiccup turned to the parents of the hatchlings still at his feet.

"Gather your young," he said. "We'll show you the place we have for them to stay in."

* * *

 **Guest: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked the Hiccstrid moment. I love writing them. And well, the male is in for one rude awaking**


	120. A Meeting Of New And Old

**The Dramatis Personae will be updated as there are some new named dragons.**

* * *

Ringfire and the other Elders, at Hiccup's request, entered the nursery first. The parent from each mated pair that would remain followed the Elders. Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless then led the hatchlings and Toothless' younglings in. The other parent, and the Riders for the bonded ones, followed. Gyda and Shadowfire, along with Stoick and the rest of the Council, came in last. Hiccup made no acknowledgement that Torgier and Firestorm snuck in behind Shadowfire. He actually needed them here and would address them later. Right now, he faced the far end of the cavern and smiled.

Several hatchlings and younglings of the nest were already in the cavern. All played and rushed about under the watchful gazes of several adults that had not been outside when Hiccup and the others returned. Out of the adults, Moondust noticed everyone first, followed by Quickcut, the Nadder who accompanied Hiccup to the Changewing nest the first time.

Stonefire, Quickcut's Gronckle friend was currently being pounced upon by Wildfire with Frostfire giving his son pointers. Palewing was allowing the Terror twins and Skysinger and Quickcut's siblings to jump over her, though she kept an eye upon Icewing and Snowfire who appeared to be trying to fly but only fluttering up and right back down. The smaller of Ringfire's hatchlings were weaving through Quickcut and Skysinger's parents' legs. The larger hatchling, that Gyda had said humans named a Screaming Death, was singing to Moondust, Pepper and Piper, and Rockmoss. At least Ringfire had said that crooning noise he made was a song. The hatchling seemed to think he should sing for everyone anytime he saw them now. Hiccup blamed Shadowfire for that.

The adults did nothing more than tipped their heads upon seeing Hiccup and the others. Hiccup grinned, knowing why. It had become something of a game, and a great training tool for the hatchlings, to see how long it took for them to see a difference in their surroundings. Each one that reacted first was giving a treat, enforcing the lesson. The dragons had told all the humans that games were the best way to teach hatchlings the lessons they would need, while stories from the Elders and others of high rank rounded out those lessons with practical applications and experiences of those who had gone before. Every human, that accepted the dragons in the nest, now aided them in these games.

Sunchaser, Quickcut's sister, spotted them first. She had been waiting her turn to leap over Palewing when she looked right and squealed a happy and questioning sound. Hiccup smiled as all play stopped. All the hatchlings and the younglings shifted to stare at him and the others. He stepped forward, Toothless at his side.

"Hi," he said, "I bring some new nest-mates."

Toothless translated his words for those who still did not understand the Common Tongue. The young already in the cavern stared at the new hatchlings but none moved forward. Hiccup glanced back, seeing that the hatchlings clustered around their parents' legs and huddled close together with their siblings. Hiccup sighed, wondering just how the would get all them to interact. At the hatching nest they had accepted the six new ones, but it seemed the mix of hatchlings, younglings, and strange adults caused the new hatchlings to become a bit fearful.

The Screaming Death that Hiccup took to calling Bard because of his tendency to sing, slithered away from his audience. He paused and rose onto his tail beside Hiccup. He chittered. Hiccup did not need Toothless to translate that sound. He had heard it enough from Icewing to know Bard wanted to nuzzle him. Hiccup smiled and nodded his head. Bard rubbed his cheek against Hiccup's shoulder and then looked at Toothless. Toothless warbled and Bard shifted to nuzzle against the Night Fury's head. Bard then slithered away from them and stopped beside Astrid, who stood just a bit away from Stormfly and Windwalker as she had come in with Hiccup. He chittered again, the same sound as before. Astrid smiled and nodded. Bard nuzzled her shoulder as well. He then lowered to the stone and slither over to the hatchlings. Stormfly's oldest and Hookfang's youngest, the apparent self-appointed protectors of the hatchlings, barred his way, hissing and extending their small wings. Bard rolled to his back, crooning his song. The two hatchlings jerked before shuffling closer.

Hiccup smiled as the hatchlings sniffed Bard and he kept crooning his song. The hatchlings must have deemed he was not a threat because they gave two chirps that brought the other hatchlings away from their parents. He felt someone take his hand and glanced right not at all surprised to find Astrid there. The soft smile upon her face begged him to kiss her but he refrained. They had to get this introduce over with and the young all settled so the adults could discuss plans and strategies for dealing with Alvin.

He heard shuffling behind him and turned in time to see all the other young start heading his way. He watched them as they all paused upon coming even with him. Each one stared at him and bowed before they then rushed towards Bard and the hatchlings. He laughed as all the young of the nest, excluding Toothless' younglings, greeted each other and soon all were running and playing as if they had always known each other instead of just meeting each other.

He caught his father's nod towards the tunnel leading to the Great Hall and tipped his head.

"Everyone," he said, causing all the adults to look at him.

The young still played though Icewing did glance his way only to be distracted when Sunchaser's brother, Endure tripped in front of her. Hiccup noted that Icewing immediately dropped her head to check upon the youngling and chitter at him encouragingly until Sunchaser and Toothless' Sand Wraith youngling came over. Hiccup smiled as the Sand Wraith dropped his head and let Endure use the top of it to lean against as he stood and got his bad paw back under him.

Hiccup turned back to the adults. They had to get to that meeting his father wanted. They had to be ready for Alvin. Watching the young of the nest play and get to know one another would come after they ran the Outcast back to their island with their tails between their legs.

"First off," Hiccup continued, looking at Ringfire. "Excellent job on this. Thank you for getting it ready."

[I had help, my alpha. Those of your kind that can cut stone aided me.]

"I know, but still, thank you."

Ringfire dipped her head.

"New parents, I know you have already decided who is staying and who is going. Those who are going, please head to the Great Hall. Elders, we'll have the hatchlings learn who you all are after everything is calm. Please follow those leaving now. Riders, join your dragons in the Hall. Torgier, you and Firestorm come here."

Hiccup saw Torgier jump and Firestorm jerk but walked around and through the adults to stand before him.

"Don't look like you're going to get in trouble," Hiccup said. "You're not. I need you two to do an important task. I need you to stay here and guard these young ones. They, and you, are the future of this nest and you and the others who will remain will be their last line of defense. Can you do that?"

Torgeir stood straighter and Firestorm miniced him.

"We won't let you down, Hiccup."

[We will keep them safe, Alpha.]

Hiccup placed a hand upon Torgeir's shoulder and another upon Firestorm's nose. "I know. Go on and join Rockmoss and Pepper and Piper. They will be helping you."

Torgeir and Firestorm moved to join the other older younglings. Hiccup looked down as Toothless' younglings stopped playing with the others and moved to stand in front of him.

"I know what you want, but I need you three to help them keep guard here."

The three looked a bit put out by that but all three nodded their heads and moved to join the other younglings.

"To those who stay, thank you," Hiccup continued. "We will all deal with this easier knowing the place is well defended. Moondust, do you wish to stay or come?"

[I will come, my alpha.]

"Then all but those who are supposed to be here, let's go. We have a meeting to attend and some uninvited guests to kick out."


	121. Done Playing Nice

"So, everyone be on board now?"

The meeting did not take long in retrospect. It took longer to explain the three new younglings and the new Night Fury to everyone than to explain the plan thought up while members of the nest were gone. This question posed by Stoick was the second time he gave it. The first resulted in Hiccup speaking and suggesting tweaks. Gyda was pleased to see Stoick listening to his son, actually listening, and both working out a plan that had everyone nodding their heads. Stoick had come along way. Gyda just wished the price for that had not been as high as it had been. Still, she did have something to add. Something that she needed to do but she also knew she would need both of their permissions for it. Hiccup was Alpha and Stoick as chief. Both held authority over her. Authority she had no fear in bowing to.

She stood, clearing her throat.

"Gyda?" Stoick asked. "What be on yer mind, lass?"

"I have nothing to change the plan you have all devised. I only seek permission to do something that will enhance it."

"What? Yer magic?" Phelgma asked. "We thought ye be usin' that anyways."

Gyda smiled. "If my liege lord wishes it, yes," she said softly. "The thing I wish to do is not magical. It is something I learned from my sensei."

When Hiccup first suggested the older Riders learn Gyda's karate, he had done so before the Council. Gyda knew he had done so because the Council would need to give permission for the teens missing lessons and chores during their training times. Hiccup also did not want to go behind his father's back anymore, not when both were actually becoming a family. Gyda respected that, even rejoiced in it. Since it was just the Council, the Elders, the older Riders, and a select few extra, trusted tribe members and dragons in the Great Hall, Gyda had no fear explaining this portion of her training with her sensei.

"What did he teach you that will aid us here beyond the martial arts you are already teaching us?" Hiccup asked.

"Traps," Gyda responded. "Specifically traps learned in his homeland for use in forested areas such as the main island. Since we are allowing Alvin to land so his ships will be undermanned and lessen the risks posed to the Scauldrons and Tide Gliders when they attack, I can set these traps and reduce the numbers he will have."

"Reduce?" Gobber questioned. "Ye mean-"

"The traps will kill those caught in them, yes."

[You know,] Shadowfire said before anyone could respond. He lifted his head as he and all the dragons lounged around the firepit in between and behind the benches the humans were using, [I would pity those Outcasts, but they did ask for this,] he finished staring at his mother.

Gyda snorted. "One asked for this, son," she said. "One wishes for something that will never be his. Both will crash painfully and fatally if I have my way."

"Ye aim ta kill Bearspit and Alvin?" Stoick asked.

In answer, Gyda reached for her core and let it spark throughout her. She heard the lighting crackle and felt it slip from her fingers and curl up her arms. Shadowfire and Frostfire began to cackle in rather dark tones.

[Mom's done playing nice,] Frostfire said.

[So, what do you think,] Shadowfire began, looking at his brother who sat with Sharpshot, Sneaky, Iggy, and Buttercup upon the lip of the firepit everyone was around. [Poison on the spikes? Or good old fashion flaying of skin after they're all trussed up?]

Frostfire's eyes narrowed. [Hm, neither. She's really mad. Madder than she was when that Tiny-icespitter almost got me exiled. They'll get a lighting bolt to the temple. Short. Simple. Effective. She can continue on, giving many others the same before their bodies hit the ground.]

"Excuse me?" Hiccup asked. "You are talking like she's done this before."

"I never flayed anyone's skin off," Gyda said, sending Shadowfire a pointed glance.

[Aw, come on, Mom. It's creative license.]

Gyda rolled her eyes. She looked back to Hiccup, but her gaze shifted to Astrid. "Do you remember in my dining hall you asked if I defended a village with my magic?"

"Yes. You said you were not an official defender." She saw the moment Astrid understood where she was going with that question. "Those times you stepped in when they could not."

Gyda recalled her magic, not wanting to weaken herself before the fight. "Once a young child had been taken from his parents' home. The kidnapper stupidly thought he could hide in my cave. I taught him the error of such thinking. The other, a young moron thought his wealth meant he could take what was not his from a girl who did not want to give him anything. He also ran onto my family's land. He did not run off it."

"Good on ye," Phelgma stated.

A statement echoed around the entire firepit. Gyda stared at Hiccup who, while frowning, did not appear distraught or disgusted by her tale. It always amused Gyda that some people would watch the second movie and immediately think Hiccup was a pacifist for wanting to reason with Drago.

They all seemed to forget he chose to kill that Red Death in the first movie. There was no thought of ever trying to train her or relocate her. Once Astrid fell off of Stormfly, he actively enticed the bigger dragon into a place of vulnerability and proceeded to have Toothless ruthlessly create holes in her wings before taunting her into a dive she could not recover from. All to get her to present him a chance to explode her gases when she tried to flame them.

They forgot in the war with Krogan and his Flyers, Hiccup actively shot men off the backs of Singetails and ordered his Riders to do so as well. The shows may have downplayed it, but simple physics and a basic understanding of gravity would tell anyone what happened to those men when they hit the water from that far up. None in Viking times knew how to correctly dive into water after all and even that knowledge would not have allowed those men a chance to survive from that high up. Or from what waited below if no one thought to fish them out of the waves.

Hiccup may not have been a murderer, but he would not hesitate to kill if he had to. That he sought peace before being forced to take a life did not mean pacifism. It just meant, Hiccup held more honor and wisdom than most would believe a Viking to hold.

"May I set up my traps for Alvin and his men?" Gyda asked when the murmuring ceased.

Both Stoick and Hiccup nodded their heads. Gyda bowed to both. She gave her sons one look they would understand, spun her heels, and walked out.

* * *

 **Prince: Yes. The first chapter showed her throwing her axe. She and Hiccup also still train under Eydis and all the teen Riders train under Gyda in karate. And yes, she will get to fight. No one is ever gonna tell Astrid she cannot fight and defend the nest.**


	122. Trap Is Sprung

Gyda did not return after setting her traps. She knew Hiccup would not like this. He considered her a part of is tribe and a part of his nest. Both as the Heir to the tribe and the Alpha of the nest, he knew his responsibilities to those under his protection. He would not be pleased that she detoured the plan a bit and now set in a tree on the peninsula of land north of the swamp the Flightmares now called home. A swamp that now housed as many traps as she could place in the time she had.

None of this had happened in the shows but Gyda made a judgement call upon where she believed Alvin would go. The cave under Berk was denied to him as he would have to past the harbor to get to it. Even in the shows, none of Alvin's ships ever came near that part of Berk. She suspected he would assume a patrol would cover the village and the docks even with his false belief the dragons were all gone. She also banked upon him wanting to catch the Berkians unawares. Three hundred years of raids had left the Hooligan tribe with a hair trigger once an alarm sounded. Alvin might believe he held the upper hand but even he would not be stupid enough to risk the catapults on Berk's southern shore.

East and west offer access to the island but Gyda guessed Alvin would go for the farthest point to keep the illusion of stealth for as long as he could. The north bay just beyond this peninsula fit that. Add to the fact that since Alvin had come from Berk and had at least one of two exiles from Berk. He would know about the Berkians believing the grove of trees upon this piece of land belonged to Odin. What better way to take an island than through a place even the locals feared to go?

Gyda set up as the darken shapes of two Viking longships drifted out of the fog blanketing the waves. She smiled. He had timed it perfectly, at least according to his belief. The dragons gone and the moon a small sliver to provide enough light to get ashore but not give away too much. Gyda leaned back against the tree knowing they would not see her. No one really looked up for one thing and she was clad in her black gi with a mesh-faced hood covering her entire head.

An hour past before the first Outcast stepped onto the shore. Gyda tensed but kept her breathing even. She watched all fifty men steal into the shadows cast by the trees. She set back. In the stillness of the grove of trees, Gyda did not need a dragon's hearing to know when the first unfortunate soul found a trap. Her upper lip curled back into a teeth-bared grin as a faint shout of pain ended in a gurgle. She dropped from the tree and entered the shadows.

* * *

Savage glanced back. Did a quick tally in his head. He paled. He turned forward.

"Chief," he whispered harshly. "Seven men be missin'."

Alvin stopped walking and turned. Bearspit and Mildew along with the rest of the Outcasts also stopped. Savage saw Alvin's eyes narrowed.

"Find'm. Be quick about it. Iffen Berk learns.."

Savage turned to a cluster of ten men. He pointed into the shadows behind them. He saw their fear but one glance at Alvin had all of them turning and heading out.

"Dis woods be cursed," Mildew whispered. "Be Odin's since 'fore I be born. Warned ye-"

Savage took great pleasure that Mildew stopped talking due to Alvin's sword resting at his neck.

"I bring ye cause ye know Berk better den I," Alvin growled lowly. "I no ask fer yer 'pinon on dis woods. Keep yer trap shut till I say speak."

Savage smiled at how pale Mildew went before frowning as the shadows lengthened and no one returned. He felt cold rush up his spine. The trees were watching them. He knew it. He could feel it. Mildew, as unpleasant a man that ever been born, had been right. These woods were cursed and they were cursed for walking through it.

"Move on," Alvin snarled. "We'll deal wiv dem later. Get me dat dragon conqueror 'fore he wakes."

Savage gestured and the rest of the men moved on. He heard a faint scream that ended with a noise he knew all to well. Somewhere, somehow, one of those men they would take care of had already been taken care of. Savage walked on, not wanting to be alone in the darkness, but also wondering what power this boy had to have the shadows killing for him.

* * *

Gyda prowled the shadows. She stalked ever trap. Dead Outcast were left as they had died. They would be removed later and their rites set by Gothi. Those who still lived, if it could be called living, were granted the mercy of a dagger slice across their necks. She hated that they were here. She hated their reasons for being here. She did not hate them. She would not let them suffer. They were just soldiers. They just followed the orders of a chief with less sense given to a common yak. They did not deserve to wallow in pain.

She continued on, guided by faint cries and the sounds of her traps being sprung. A new sound accompanied them and Gyda knew she was not alone in this hunt. Something, someone else hunted with her.

* * *

Bearspit knew a loosing battle when he saw it. He knew they were doomed. Fifty men had left the two ships Alvin ended up bringing. Twenty men made it to the bridges that connected the village to the rest of the island. Bearspit did not know if all thirty were dead or just deserted after that walk through Odin's Grove. He did know that twenty men were no match for the worst of Berk's defenders. The raids had done one thing for the Berkians that none realized until after the dragons stopped attacking. Their worst fighter was still better than an average fighter upon an island not used to dragon attacks. Johann had confirmed that not long after the war ended.

Bearspit also knew that Stoick would have anticipated this attack and had to have some counter planned. The man was a blind fool about his thieving and murderous son, but he was a shrewd and calculating chief who did try to protect his own.

"Bearspit, ye and Mildew go first," Savage ordered.

Bearspit shoved Mildew onto the bridge. If there was a counter planned, let the old fool who almost had him killed by the mage go first. Let him die first.

* * *

Astrid felt a hand upon her wrist. She looked up. Stoick shook his head. He gave a hand motion that meant wait. Astrid tipped her head. Stoick let her wrist go.

This was still the plan. Let them reach the bridges. Let them get into the village. Then surprise them. The moon played its role too. The low light meant the dragons waiting upon the rooftops were unseen. Course the Outcast looked left and right but none looked up anyways.

Astrid looked towards the Great Hall. She could not see him, but she knew Hiccup, Toothless, Moondust, and Toothless' sister were there. The Night Furies clung to the sides of the statues, hiding Hiccup in the shadows their own bodies would cast. Astrid took a deep but silent breath in. Wait. Hold. Hiccup would give the signal. Then she could go. She let the air out in a silent exhale.

* * *

Blue against black. Stoick tipped his head. Astrid gave a feral grin. She lifted her hand. Sliver flashed against the faint moonlight. Her aim true. Mildew gurgled. His staff dropped. Arms lifted to his neck. Hands gripped the dagger. His body fell. Bearspit spun. Outcast raced back across the bridge. Savage and Alvin at the back turned for the trees. Lights against dark appeared all over the village. Dragons holding fire in their throats.

"Alvin!"

Astrid felt a shiver rush down her spine. The draconic growl undercutting Hiccup's voice calling to her. Making her want to move. To stand at his side, even if he was up the side of the Hall. She shifted her grip upon her axe.

The tribe stepped out of the shadows. She stared at the five men still on this side of the bridge.

* * *

Gyda stopped just in the trees. She saw Alvin pause. She saw him look back at Hiccup's call. She saw the moment he realized he had erred. Torches rose as Viking hands held them aloft. Every dragon in the nest available to fight rose into the air. The Scauldrons and the Tide Gliders rose out of the water and hovered to either side of the bridge. Five men still stood upon that bridge. Those same men saw the dragons and dropped their swords and fell to their knees.

She watched Toothless detach from the Great Hall's statue and moved to hover above the bridge. Moondust and Toothless' sister hovered to either side of him.

"Do you surrender, Alvin?" Hiccup demanded.

Gyda's eyes narrowed as Bearspit rushed towards the Hooligans.

* * *

Hiccup heard the slunk of wood hitting metal. He glanced back. He paled. Astrid parried a sword strike with the flat of her axe. Ducked a back slice.

[The male and ten others ran for the trees,] Moondust said.

Hiccup did not care.

"Land!"

Toothless dove. The four Outcast not the bridge yelped. Swords clanked against the ground. Knees hit dirt. Hiccup did not care. Astrid danced away from a downward slice. Her axe rose. Bearspit yelled. Astrid circled left. Her foot snapped out. Bearspit's knee buckled. He swung. Astrid cried out. Hiccup felt and heard the snarl. He let it rise.

He dismounted. Toothless screeched. He did not care. Astrid shifted her axe to her left hand. Her right arm dripped blood. Bearspit swung. Astrid ducked. Axe sliced up and right. Blood stained Bearspit's knee. Bearspit snarled. Astrid danced away. Bearspit rushed her. He hit solid air that crackled with fire. It encircled him. He cried. His sword fell. Hiccup reached Astrid's side. Bearspit stared up at him. Smoke rose from the man's clothes. Burns covered unprotected skin. Hiccup did not care.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm okay."

Bearspit made to stand. Hiccup drew his seax. Blade edge rested against Bearspit's neck.

"Don't."

Bearspit's face paled.

"Do you surrender?"

Bearspit spat. Made to stand again. Hand reached for his belt. Hiccup snarled. The seax bit deep and jerked left. Hiccup did care when the body crumpled to the ground. The seax followed, slipping from numb fingers.


	123. Talk To Him!

Hiccup slumped. Fell. Astrid's axe hit dirt. She held Hiccup. His head rolled. His eyes were closed. She heard dragon wings. A figure wearing a black hood and a familiar gi dropped. The hood flew off.

"Get him home!" Gyda ordered.

Toothless and Moondust rushed over. Shadowfire aided Astrid in getting Hiccup on Toothless' back. Astrid grabbed him as he slid too far one way. Jerked him back. Toothless, with Astrid on one side and Moondust on the other hurried to the chief's hut. She heard Gyda speak as they skirted the edge of the Great Hall.

"Chief! Odin's Grove. Dead Outcasts. Frost! Bag!"

Astrid heard a hard run as they reached the hut. Gyda slid between Moondust and the wall. Opened the door. Toothless bounded in. Astrid caught Hiccup before he hit wood. Gyda took him. Raced up the stairs before Astrid could speak. She followed. Toothless jumped to the rafters then the loft.

"Sit. Back to the wall. Shadowfire! Get Gothi. No one else enters!"

Roars answer the mage. Astrid spared a glance to see a harrowed expression on Gyda's face. She did not argue the woman taking over even though Stoick was still chief and she was Hiccup's betrothed. Astrid sat down. Gyda gently placed Hiccup in her lap, his back to Astrid's chest. His head rolled onto her spaulder. Toothless warbled, probably too worried to shift his pitch for the Common Tongue. Astrid found she did not need the translation. She understood Hiccup's brother was questioning the mage. Gyda did not answer.

Frost flew through the roof opening. Sharpshot, Sneaky, Iggy, and Buttercup followed. The Terrible Terrors stared at Gyda as if daring her to make them leave. Gyda ignored them. She took the satchel Frost carried in his muzzle. Opened it. Produced a clear container holding a purple liquid. Stepped to the bed. Reached for Hiccup's mouth. Astrid found her voice.

"What are you doing? What is that? We need to wait for Gothi."

"Gothi can't help him. He has to drink this. Trust me. I will explain but he will die if we do not get this in him."

Astrid froze. Gyda opened Hiccup's mouth. Slowly poured the liquid in. Hiccup coughed. Gyda's thumb rubbed his neck in a downward motion. Hiccup swallowed. Gyda set the container aside.

"Lay him down. Lay with him. Hold him. Talk to him. Let him know you are there."

Astrid frowned but shifted so Hiccup laid on his back. She curled into his side. Her insides twitched at the thought of where they were. That he did not move dropped her into ice. Her lips found his ear.

"Hiccup, I'm here," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. Come back to me."

Astrid heard shuffling. She lifted her head as Gothi moved up the stairs.

"Elder, please see to Astird's arm. She cannot move right now though. Yes, Moondust?"

Astrid looked at the opening, finding the female Night Fury sitting on the landing Fintan and her father put it. She felt Gothi being to poke and prod at the gash on her right arm. She ignored the woman.

[Everyone is trying to get in but Shadowfire and the dragons are keeping them out like you asked. Will Alpha be okay?]

Gyda sighed. Ran her hand through a tangle of brown hair then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Astrid, please keep talking to him. He has to know you are there. Toothless, you and Sharpshot go over there as well. Do not move him. Do not try to wake him. And please don't bump Astrid's arm."

Astrid saw the dragons move to the side of the bed away from Gothi. Saw Gyda turn to Moondust.

"His core has to stabilize. The potion will help. Having Astrid and his brothers here will help." Gyda frowned. "Get Stoick. He and Gobber needs to be here too. They are his family as well. Tell Shadowfire I said let them in. Frost, go with her."

[At once, Elder Gyda.]

[Sure, Mama.]

The two dragons left. Iggy, Buttercup, and Sneaky hopped onto the ledge, looking for all intents and purposes as if they were guarding the opening. Astrid buried her face into Hiccup's neck. She, Toothless, and Sharpshot kept speaking to him, assuring him they were there.

She heard Stoick and Gobber enter a few moments later. Gyda moved to the edge of the loft. Looked down then looked back to the loft. She sighed.

"Chief, you and Gobber please start talking about anything. Do it loudly. Hiccup has to know you are here, but it's crowded up here."

"What be goin' on? What happened to my son?"

"Talk to him!" Gyda snapped. "Please. I have to watch his core. I have to see it stabilize. Talk and I'll explain when I can. I promise."

"Chief, me thinks we should trust the lass. She never steer us wrong 'fore."

"Fine. But ye be keepin' yer promise, lass."

The two men began talking about a dragon Gobber swore was chasing him. Astrid saw Gyda breathe a sigh of relief then saw her step to the foot of the bed. The mage knelt upon the floor, her gaze steadily upon Hiccup. Astrid heard Toothless and Sharpshot gasp. Felt Gothi's hands falter upon her arm. She looked back as a glow, not unlike the one that Gyda gave off whenever she mediated, come from Hiccup's body. It pulsed wildly.

"Talk to him!"

Gyda's shout rattled her. Astrid laid her head down, mouth by Hiccup's ear. She repeated her words from earlier. Toothless and Sharpsthot crooned in the Old Tongue. Stoick and Gobber's conversation switched to improvements for the village that Hiccup was devising and had told them about. Both men complimented Hiccup and made sure to say how proud they were of him.

Long, agonizing moments later, Astrid heard Gyda shift.

"It's stable. You can stop talking to him. Astrid, stay there though. Elder Gothi, will Astrid's arm be okay?"

Astrid shifted so she could see the old woman. Gothi nodded. Gyda sighed.

"Thank you."

"What be goin' on?" Stoick demanded. "What happened to my son?"

"I didn't make the barrier Bearspit ran into," Gyda said. "I was in the trees beyond Phlegma's farm. I wasn't close enough. Barriers are a close quarters spell. That one had to have come from someone right there."

"What does that 'ave ta do with my son?" Stoick asked.

Gyda ran a hand down her face. "Hiccup made that barrier."


	124. His Core Is Awake

[He what?] Stoick asked.

[Hiccup made that barrier,] Gyda repeated. [Somehow, someway, Hiccup has the ability to wield magic.]

Toothless slowly lifted his head though it felt like rocks were tied to his sensing lobes and someone was repeatedly hitting his skull with the hammer Hiccup used to in that place he called a smithy. When Gyda had told them all to talk to Hiccup, Toothless did not have to place his muzzle next to Hiccup's left ear. His head fell on its own. His neck seemed unable to do its job and keep his head up. Still, Gyda's announcement deserved more than him just speaking and not looking at her. He just was not sure which of the two Gyda's he was supposed to look at right now. Before he could speak though, Moondust, back at the opening, gasped.

"I knew Alpha was a mage."

Gyda shifted, as did everyone in Hiccup's den. Moondust was staring at Hiccup but her gaze flicked to Sharpshot first and Toothless second.

"When we went after that water worm," Moondust said. "He had you stand to retrieve that scale of his."

"He calls that a shield," Toothless corrected without thought and he wondered if his voice sounded as clogged with fur to them as it did to him.

It did not seem as if they noticed. Still it had been automatic that he corrected Moondust. The dragons in the nest turned to him and the bonded dragons for translation of the human words they were learning after all.

"Why do you believe that shield makes Alpha a mage?" Frostfire asked, from where he sat upon the part of the bed Hiccup called a bedpost, more specifically the post at the foot of the bed.

Toothless wondered when Frost gained a twin and when that twin joined the nest. He did not remember a third Tiny-icespitter bowing to Hiccup.

"It's something that defends him just like our scales defend us," Moondust answered, "yet it can attack by throwing rock-vines and long, thin spikes. And he thought it up and created it."

"Bolas and arrows," Toothless said, still without thought.

"Huh?" Moondust asked.

Toothless shook himself. He was not sure if it was the fact his brother had almost died, he had smelt that and never wanted to smell it again, or Gyda's announcement, but he felt as if he was there in the den, but not there either. It was a surreal experience that he had no point of reference for.

[Toothless,] Gyda said, [lay your head back down. Do not move until what you are feeling passes.]

Toothless blinked but did as Gyda said. The odd sensation of spinning when he was standing still eased as soon as his nose came in contact with the side of Hiccup's head. He closed his eyes, beginning to purr. He did not why but he could not stop either. He heard Gyda sigh.

[That was too close,] she whispered.

[What was?] Astrid asked and Toothless both heard and smelled her fear.

[Hiccup does nothing by halves,] Gyda replied. [He went for the strongest barrier known to a mage and coated it in fire that acted on its own. That much magic used from someone not trained-]

Gyda's voice trailed off. Toothless felt Astrid pull Hiccup closer to her and he shifted his head in response. Actually, touching his brother kept that odd feeling away and kept his head clear of fog and wild winds. Still, Toothless felt as if he had flown the entire distance from his hatch nest to the place far to the south where he found his fledglings and back again in three back to back trips. He fought it but his eyes closed and he slumped. The world went dark.

* * *

["Toothless!"]

"Easy, everyone," Gyda said. "Toothless is fine. His body is fatigued."

[What happened to him?] Moondust asked, having jumped into the room when Toothless slumped against the bed unconscious.

"Break not the rider's bond," Gyda said. "For two souls intertwined in trust and love can never be separated least death take them both."

"My sons almost died 'gain?" Stoick demanded now standing just on the step below Gyda.

"Sons?" Gyda questioned, head tilted.

"Toothless be me boy jest as Hiccup and Sharpshot are," Stoick stated.

[Finally,] Frost muttered.

"Frost."

[Sorry, Mama.]

Gyda stared at her son for several seconds. She knew why he said that. He had loved Hiccup's character from the get go after watching the first movie. She remembered how excited and ecstatic he had been when Thor, Loki, and Sigyn first showed up and proposed the deal about bringing the Berkians and a select group of dragons to the future. She also knew had he been there she would never have had a chance to yell at Stoick. Frost would have done so in her stead and far more often than she had. She knew what it meant to Frost to hear Stoick call Hiccup's his son in a tone of voice that said the declaration would never be rescinded, ever. Still he was the chief and the Alpha's father. They had to respect that even if they did not respect all of his actions and choices.

Gyda turned at hearing Stoick grunt. She saw him stare at the bed and hoped he would not tell Astrid to get up. He did have that right, but Astrid needed to remain where she was just as much as Toothless did. The rider's bond was strong but Gyda had a suspicion. With Hiccup's powers, whatever those were, and now his magic being awakened, the bond between him and Astrid would just as strong as the bond between him and Toothless, even if that bond took on a different form. Hiccup needed both holding him or touching him in some capacity right now and they needed the contact with Hiccup as well.

"Ye said his core, whatever that is, be stable," Stoick said looking away from his son and future daughter-in-law. "Why he still be out? Why did Toothless fall like that?"

Gyda frowned, not quite sure how she could explain what had happened. Though the Vikings had volvas and such, magic as she knew it and used it was not something Vikings probably ever experienced. At least given the dragons repeatedly saying mages were extinct, Gyda believed the Vikings would not quite comprehend her magic. She did know many feared it. She saw that from people in the tribe while they were in her cave and when she came to live with them on Berk.

The tribe, over time, had come to accept her due to Gothi's declaration that she was welcomed by the gods and that Hiccup held authority over her magic. This did not mean they would understand anything she said about it and largely avoided questioning her in regards to it. The exception for that being the twins who bombarded her daily, but then those two had always been odd, funny, but odd.

Gothi, who had moved to Toothless' side when he slumped, moved away from the dragon. She headed for the small shelf Hiccup must have installed to act as his desk. Having seen this room depicted multiple times over the course of the shows, it struck Gyda how much they got right and how much they got wrong.

Hiccup did sleep in the loft area of his house, but it was open to the fire pit below, which explained why the builders were confused when she asked for a wall and a door for her sleeping loft. There was also a desk of a sort for him, but it was just a hewn and halved log affixed to the wall to the right of the opening in the roof. It had a cut log set on its side as a chair. The opening in the roof also had a shutter it looked like that could be closed. Toothless stone was flatter but rough looking, as if it had been hacked at instead of chiseled to be a smooth surface. It was also smaller than the shows portrayed and set just behind the log chair.

Gyda blinked, coming out of her thoughts as Gothi walked over, holding a sizable piece of tree bark. She handed it to Gobber, who had to reach around Stoick to grab it. Gobber stared at the bark and frowned.

"She says Hiccup 'n Toothless be actin' like both be injured and be recoverin'."

"Exactly," Gyda said grateful for Gothi's presence. That would help. "Hiccup's core awoke and he somehow used a spell that would drop even a master mage. When that glow began to pulse wildly that was his core becoming unstable. He would have died had you all not kept talking. He had to know that his loved ones were here and wanted him to return so he could fight and force the core to stabilize. Now that its stable, his body is recovering its strength."

She paused to take a breath and continued.

"Toothless felt the aftereffects. His rider, the human fused to his soul, was dying. He was dying as a result. The fact both were in the same room and touching is the only reason neither were feeling the pain my father and Ombra felt. They were a kingdom apart when the bond snapped. Once Hiccup's core stabilized Toothless stopped dying as well. Toothless could not handle the sudden shift between the two and that's why he's unconscious. Once both recover their strength they'll wake again."

"This happen 'fore?" Stoick asked. "Ye knew what ta do and reacted to keep both me boys alive."

"I am not a novice in magic, Chief. I was apprenticed to a master mage as soon as I was able to walk and speak. I am now considered a journeyman mage and I have seen other mages begin their studies. Some, like me, were known to have the ability to wield magic and thus my core could wake with many masters around and in a manner far less stressful and deadly to my health. Others…started their studies in a similar manner as Hiccup. My master was the one tasked with keeping those novices alive. I aided him."

"Is that how you knew to make that drink you gave him?" Astrid asked, lifting her head from Hiccup's neck but not moving from his side.

"What drink?" Stoick questioned.

"An herbal tonic that my master found kept those novices whose core awoke in violent manner calm." Gyda turned to Gothi. "If a person who is injured and hurting reacts wildly does it not cause the problem to be worse and thus the best way to help them is to try to keep them calm through the ordeal?"

Gothi nodded without hesitation. Gyda turned back to Stoick.

"Because the situation was becoming so deadly so quickly, I had to give him that tonic and had to have his family talking to him. I apologize if I have overstepped my place."

Gyda winced as Stoick's hand came down heavily upon her shoulder. Man did not realize his own strength. She was grateful Toothless did not have to worry about Stoick's nudge to get him airborne since Stoick still did not wish to fly a dragon.

"Ye kept me boys alive, lass. There be no need fer apologies. Thank ye."

Gyda tipped her head. She then laughed. "This is the first time a mage has had to teach their liege lord how to be a mage."

"What ye mean?" Stoick asked.

"I will have to train Hiccup, sir. His core is awake now and he has to know how to properly wield the magic he holds. He can die if he tries something like that barrier and fire spell again without training."

"What would that mean fer yer being sworn ta Hiccup's service?" Stoick asked, lifting his hand.

Gyda shrugged. "Back home Hiccup would have had to release me from my vow because a mage cannot have a mage as a liege lord. At least not in the kingdom I lived in. Here, it's really up to you and Hiccup what it'll mean. I still stand by that vow, sir. I will guard Hiccup and all his holds dear with my life and he will have control over the magic I wield."

Stoick smiled. "Ye be loyal. That be a blessin'. I'll be lettin' Hiccup choose what he wishes on yer vow but please train'm. Please keep'm safe."

"Aye, chief."

"Good. Thank ye, lass."

Before Gyda could reply a welcomed voice sounded in the room with some words that had her and Frost laughing.

"Uh, I'm in my room. Astrid..you're..you're in my room. Does my dad know you're here? Does your dad know you're here?"

* * *

 **Kirika: Howdy. Did you have fun on your vacation? And yep, you missed a bit.**


	125. We Need To Get Them Down

"Hiccup?" Astrid questioned when he did not say anything more.

"He's out again," Gyda replied. "It's normal. His body is still recovering but he is strong. Most novices do not wake for the first time that quickly."

Astrid rolled away slightly so she could stare over her shoulder. "How long will this last?"

Gyda frowned. "If he is left be, he should be awake in full come morning. Toothless will probably wake up before he does though."

Astrid saw her turn to Stoick, who still stood on the steps. It was disconcerting to see Hiccup's father and her chief staring at her as she laid in his son's bed, her arms encircling her betrothed. She knew he could call in to question the marriage contract, even if nothing happened and she was just caring for Hiccup in his weaken state. Appearances still mattered, hence why Gyda or Fishlegs had to accompany them now that others, some who were outsider of the tribe, were staying upon the island.

Some of those others could cause issues with the contract and its legitimacy if they saw her like this. Astrid also knew what Old Man Jorgenson would do if he saw this. His hatred for her family and for Hiccup had not abated with the knowledge of being in Gyda's cave, or hearing the dragons speaking to him and reaffirming that Hiccup was their alpha and not Snotlout. That they would only ever obey Snotlout because Hiccup wanted them to and the instance that changed, Snotlout could shout orders all day and they would ignore him. They obeyed their Alpha, even Hookfang pointed that out to the old man loudly, and Snotlout was not their Alpha. No matter how much Old Man Jorgenson wanted that.

"It would be better if Hiccup was placed down on the first level," Gyda said, staring at Stoick. "He needs all of his family around him throughout the night. He will wake and need to be reassured by all of your presences. Chief, that means Astrid needs to stay. I know she's not family right now because the marriage rites have not been performed, but whatever other powers Hiccup's has recognizes her as his. Removing her from him right now would be the same as removing Toothless from him."

Stoick took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. Astrid resisted the urge to giggle. Gyda had taught them that technique in karate. Stoick must have picked it from Hiccup, since he had told her he practiced their kata forms, as Gyda called them, in the house with his dad watching because he wanted to never go behind his father's back again.

"We'll get Byrnjar, Eydis, and their two younger boys. Torgeir can remain in the nursery with the others. They soon be family and with them here, it be less any can use 'gainst me boy and the lass. But how we be gettin'm down? How we be gettin' Toothless down?"

"We will have to wait for a moment," Gyda replied. "I suspect Toothless will awaken somewhat soon. So long as he can touch Hiccup, Toothless will be fine, groggy and really uncoordinated, but fine." Gyda paused and titled her head. "Astrid, do you trust me?"

"Yes," Astrid answered without hesitation.

Gyda had proven her loyalty time and time again. Astrid trusted her with her life.

"I will need you to carry Hiccup. You both are light enough that with Toothless and Moondust or his sister I won't be overwhelmed. Anyone else, I'd be in the same boat Hiccup's in right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I can create that barrier Hiccup used. I did so in Hamish's cave. With you carrying Hiccup and Moondust or his sister helping to keep Toothless from tipping off the side, I can use that barrier as a sort of stairs to get both of them out of this loft. The bed will need to be carried down by someone else though."

Gyda glanced over at Moondust and Toothless' sister. When the second Night Fury joined them, Astrid did not know. She heard many things while Hiccup's core, whatever that was, stabilized, but her focus had been holding Hiccup and telling him she was there for him. That she would always be there for him.

"That is if either of them does not mind helping," Gyda said.

[I will help, Elder Gyda,] Moondust said before Toohtless' sister could speak.

Astrid saw Toothless' sister's sensing lobes lift then twitch. She watched as the sister then shook her head but appeared amused instead of annoyed, though Astrid could tell the sister was still worried about Toothless. Astrid knew his sister loved him. That she would search so tirelessly for him proved that and though Astrid had been annoyed with her comments upon their first meeting, Astrid could not find it in herself to stay mad at the Night Fury. The gods knew how she would be if it were her brothers missing and found to be unexpectedly friends with ones thought to be an enemy.

Gyda smiled. "Thank you." Gyda then turned to Stoick. "If you are okay with it, I would like to stay. One: I will be winded after getting them down and two I would like to keep an eye upon Hiccup's core as he recovers."

"What be this core ye speak of, lass?"

Thank the gods Stoick asked that question cause Astrid was curious about it as well.

"Um, can we get them down first, sir? I will explain what I can then. It's not something to speak of with everyone crammed into this tiny space. And I'm sure Elder Gothi would like to return home and you and Gobber are kinda blocking the stairs."

Astrid saw both men blink and jerk. She snickered softly as both men immediately backed down the stairs. Gothi smirked and tipped her head to Gyda before shuffling down to the lower floor. Astrid waited for the door to open but that did not happen. Instead she heard Gobber's voice drift up to the loft.

"She wants to stay as well."

[Oh, to have popcorn here right now,] Frost muttered. [We could make this a right party.]

Gyda snorted. "Silly. Go let your brother know what's happening and then go let Pale know you are still alive."

[Yes, Mama.]

Frost's wings flared and he fluttered out the opening over the heads of the Terrors, who still guarded the opening.

"Gobber, go get Byrnjar and Eydis," Stoick said. "I'll stay and be helpin' get me boys down."

"Aye, chief."

Astrid heard the door open and close and then heard the thud of Stoick's boots upon the stairs. She saw Gyda move to the foot of the bed and then saw Stoick come to the side she still laid upon. Astrid stared up at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Me son be lucky ta 'ave ye, lass."

"No," Astrid whispered. "I'm lucky to have him, sir."

Stoick reached down and gently patted Astrid's shoulder once before straightening and staring down at Hiccup and Toothless. She smiled when Stoick reached over her, gently tussled Hiccup's hair, rubbed Toothless' muzzle and then held out his hand and arm towards Sharpshot.

"Come, son. When yer brother wakes, we'll need ta get them both down quickly."

Sharpshot nuzzled against Hiccup's arm then climbed up to settle upon Stoick's shoulders. Astrid glanced up, finding the Terror looking down, eyes upon Hiccup. Astrid turned back to Hiccup, tugging him closer to her, though she made sure Toothless' nose was still buried in Hiccup's hair. Silence reigned except of the steady breaths of all in the house and the crackling of the fire pit.

A groan from Toothless broke the stillness several heartbeats later. Astrid watched green eyes blink open. She lifted her right hand and placed it upon the top of Toothless' muzzle. The eyes stared at her, but she knew they were unfocused and unseeing right now.

[What hit me?]

"We'll answer that in a moment, son," Stoick said softly. "Fer now, we need ta get ye and Hiccup ta the lower floor. Go on, lass."

Astrid reluctantly released Hiccup. Her heart seized as he began to squirm. She quickly stood and Stoick picked him up, placing him in sideways in her arms. Toothless whined. Moondust moved, chittering softly. She lowered her muzzle, gently nuzzling Toothless' chin onto the top of her head. He still hissed and grumbled. Moondust cooed and warbled. She backed up and Toothless followed though with wobbly steps. Moondust cooed and warbled softly in what Astrid assumed was an encouraging manner and never moved her head from under Toothless' chin. As soon as he was clear of the far side of the bed and both Night Furies were at the edge of the loft, Astrid moved to Toothless' side. Stoick reached over, placing Hiccup's hand upon Toothless' head. Toothless stopped whining and began purring. His eyes remained unfocused and his stance remained wobbly, but he was no longer complaining. Progress.

"Step out onto the barrier," Gyda said from below.

Astrid gasped as the air right at the loft floor's height became solid white. She tentatively stepped out and her jaw dropped as it took her weight with no bend. Moondust backed up onto it with Toothless following. Astrid had the presence of mind to make sure Hiccup's hand touched Toothless' head.

"Walk to the other barrier."

The air in front, and step down, turned white. Astrid walked forward while Moondust stepped back. Toothless stumbled but followed.

"Step to the right now," Gyda said as more air to the right and another step down turned white.

They did so.

"Now step back."

Neither Astrid, nor Moondust hesitated, though Toothless still wobbled but Moondust kept him upright, barely. This continued with Gyda making a barrier in front and a step down then behind and down another step. The only sounds in the room were the fire pit and Gyda's increasingly winded instructions. As soon as Astrid's feet hit wood, she saw Gyda drop to her knees. Gothi was at the mage's side in an instant. Astrid blinked and her jaw dropped as Gothi's hand glowed bluish-green, a color the reminded Astrid of the sea at times. Gothi then placed her glowing hand upon Gyda's head. Gyda jerked slightly.

"Somehow," Astrid heard Gyda whisper and thankfully not sounding as winded as before. "I am not surprised by this."

Astrid found she was grateful at least one of them was because a feather could have knocked her over right now. Stoick, having come down the stair, did not look any better. Gothi just smirked.


	126. What Be This Core Ye Speak Of?

Her strength renewed, Gyda stood. She stared down at Gothi, a frown playing around her face. A mage was supposed to see the magic in those gifted with its power. That was how she was found to hold the gift. Her father saw her core fluctuate as her magic became active.

It still did not surprise her that Gothi held magic. Gyda actually began to suspect it. Gothi had not seemed shocked by the barrier Gyda used to spilt the cave and never once balked whenever Gyda used magic since coming to this time. Yet, Gyda could not figure out how she had not seen Hiccup's magic become active until the barrier and had not seen Gothi' magic at all.

The elder tilted her head and snapped her fingers. Gyda's eyes widen. She saw Gothi's core and saw it flashing the bluish-green of healing though a touch of black undercut the hue. Gyda blinked, now surprised. She had no idea why Gothi would chose illusion to master along with healing. Goth stared at Gyda for several seconds then placed her finger against her lips and jerked her head towards Astrid, who still carried Hiccup, and Moondust, who still worked to keep Toothless from falling over. Gyda nodded her head, understanding the silent command. Tend to those who needed it now, answers could come later.

Gyda turned to Stoick and frowned. "Sir, the bed? We need to get Hiccup laid down. Astrid is strong but she can't hold him all night like that."

Stoick, his gaze still on Gothi, shook himself. He turned and moved to the four full-size bearskins hanging along the back of the room. He took them down, revealing his bed behind them. Dropping them on the floor, Stoick moved to the small table and two chairs set between the bed and fire pit. He shoved them to the right wall and made sure they were out of the way. He then returned to the bearskins and laid two down side by side and put the other two on top of those.

He took Hiccup from Astrid. Hiccup began to fight his father's hold, reaching out and making a grasping motions with his hands. Stoick quickly, but gently placed him in the middle of the bearskins. Astrid claimed his left side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head upon his chest. Hiccup calmed and rolled to is side, pulling Astrid closer, though he never once opened his eyes. Moondust aided Toothless closer. Toothless dropped, tucking against Hiccup's back and his tail curled around to lay against Astrid's back.

"No, Toothless," Gyda said. "I need to keep an eye upon Hiccup's core. Don't put your wing over them."

Toothless, eyes still closed, hissed something in the Old Tongue. His sister, laying upon the rafter above the fire pit, snorted.

[You have a fire at your back, brother,] she said. [I doubt they will get cold.]

Toothless grumbled and his sister chortled, shaking her head.

[Brother Protector,] Sharpshot said, [I will lay upon Brother Alpha. That way he can stay warm.]

Toothless crooned then warbled. Sneaky fluttered down from the loft.

[I will lay upon Lady Alpha so she stays warm, Nest Protector.]

Toothless huffed but made a soft warbling chitter. The two Terror gently climbed onto Hiccup and Astrid and laid down. Toothless' wing still twitched but tucked back against his body and did not cover those beside him.

Moondust moved to walk around those in the floor but stopped when Stoick placed a hand upon her back. Gyda tilted her head, a grin playing around her lips, as Stoick shook his head and pointed to the spot above Hiccup and Astrid's heads. Moondust's sensing lobes lifted and lowered, then twitched madly.

"Lay down, lass," Stoick said. "Ye deserve ta rest as well, and ye as much a part of this family as any here."

Moondust blinked. Stoick chuckled.

"I may not be well versed in dragons, not like me boy, Hiccup, but I not be blind. Ye care or else ye not help me other boy."

Moondust turned to look at Gyda. Gyda smiled. In the time she had been staying with Gyda, Moondust had opened up. At night, while the rest of the house slept, Gyda and Moondust would talk, much like Gyda did with Astrid while staying in the Hofferson's home. During the those talks Moondust revealed the full story of what happened to her as well as all the reasons she had asked Hiccup if she could live in the nest. Gyda had come to see the female as another daughter and Moondust had come to trust in Gyda's advice. Gyda knew Moondust was silently asking what she should do by looking at her.

Gyda skirted around those on the skins and knelt in front of Moondust. She leaned close so she could whisper.

"I know, but you do not have to fear. I promise you he is not that male. He will never act like that or hurt you like that. He will not take this night and read more into than you want him to, so long as you let him know what it is you mean. No human and no dragon can read another's mind, so you will have to explain to him what is going on. Just remember this: You are free to choose the future you want. Your alpha will never betray you and his brother will never dishonor you."

Moondust pressed into Gyda and Gyda lifted her hands to hold the female's head for a heartbeat.

"Lay down and get some rest."

Moondust nodded, her head still pressed against Gyda. She then stepped back and laid down, curling around Hiccup and Astrid's heads. Gyda smiled as Toothless shifted his tail back so Moondust could get closer to Astrid. Her smile grew as Toothless tucked his tail along side but not touching the female Night Fury.

"Okay," Stoick said. "They be down. Now what be this core ye speak of?"

Gyda opened her mouth to answer but the door opened. Gobber, followed by Byrnjar and Eydis, walked in.

"The boys are asleep in the nursery, Chief," Eydis said before anyone else could speak. "Torgeir and Hilda promised to keep an eye upon them. Now, what is wrong?"

"Gobber, shut the door," Stoick said before he turned back to Gyda. "Ye want ta explain, lass?"

Gyda stood. "According to all I have been taught, magic is part of the foundation of this world. It is a gift as well as a burden to bear. Those who can wield it can do miraculous and marvelous things, but it has a weakness. It takes the strength of the caster to operate. The greater the spell the greater the toll upon the magic user. Time, training, and conditioning gives endurance to the magic user so that they won't die but a novice does not have that."

Gyda paused and looked at Gothi, who moved to the stairs and sat down upon the lowest one.

"Magic in a person is also something other magic user should be able to see. Until right now, I had not seen evidence that any in the tribe had the gift."

"Okay, but what does that 'ave to do with Hiccup?" Brynjar asked. "And why is my future son asleep and my daughter holding him like he almost died?"

Gyda took a deep breath. "Because he almost did. The barrier of solid air that Bearspit hit and that fire that burned him was magic and I did not do it. I was not close enough. Hiccup is a magic user. He has the gift. He also used the strongest barrier spell known to a mage and added cage of fire with it. That much magic drained his strength and almost cracked his core. He was dying but his core stabilized and now he's just recovering."

Eydis gasped, hands flying to her mouth. Brynjar grunted and his eyes narrowed.

"That be why ye ordered him in here. But what is this core ye speak of?"

Gyda titled her head. She knew this would go against what they, as Vikings, believed, but she knew of no other way to explain.

"Everyone in the world holds within them a core, a ball if you will. It is the seed of magic placed within us when we are born. For some that seed will remain asleep because they are not gifted with the ability to wield magic. For those who do have that gift, there will be a point in their life where the core wakens and allows them to access the magic. The awakening is never without its dangers. Back home, most awakenings happened under the supervision of master mages skilled in keeping the novice alive during the process. Hiccup's core awoke with him using that barrier and fire spell to keep Bearspit from attacking Astrid again. It was neither gentle nor quiet like most of the awakenings back home."

Gyda looked down when she heard Astrid shift on the bearskins.

"Don't, Astrid," she said. "Do not blame yourself for this. Bearspit is at fault, not you."

Astrid stared up at her, eyes narrowed.

"Hiccup would rather die than to live in a world without you and those he loves in it," Gyda stated. "You know that."

"She be right," Gobber said. "Both 'bout it being Bearspit wot caused all of this and 'bout Hiccup not wantin' his family gone. Ye included in that, lass."

"So, Hiccup is okay now, right?" Eydis asked, looking as if she wanted to join her daughter in holding the teen.

"Yes," Gyda replied. "His core is stable and he is recovering. Though he will wake during the night and has to be reassured his loved ones are near or his core could become unstable again. Come morning if nothing goes wrong, he will be fine and no immediate danger of death. I will then need to train him so that his gift does not sap all his strength."

"Now I see why Gobber came fer us," Brynjar said.

"Yes," Stoick said. "And as we be keepin' eyes on Hiccup, maybe Gothi will be so kind as ta explain how she can wield this magic and never once tells her chief."

Gyda saw Gothi cut her eyes at Stoick and had to refrain from giggle. If Stoick thought his tone of voice would unnerve the elder, he really had another thing coming. Gothi tapped her staff on the floor and then pointed to the piece of bark Gobber still held. The blacksmith handed it to the elder. She scribbled something then handed it back to Gobber. Gobber read it and choked.

"I canna say that! He's the chief!"

* * *

 **Kirika: I'm glad you had fun. And yep, lots of discoveries.**


	127. How A Magic User Sees The World

Hiccup became aware of the pain first. An ache resided behind his eyes, abated only because he kept them closed. Without conscious thought he used his other senses to determined his surroundings, just as Mrs. Hofferson and Gyda had taught him. His nose detected the smell of bearskins, specifically those his dad used to give his bed privacy from the rest of the house. Warmth enveloped him and he heard the low crackle of the fire pit, though it was close. He was in his house and apparently upon the floor, laying on his dad's bearskins.

A weight pressed into his right side and by the regular breaths that tickled the hair of his right ear, he suspected Sharpshot was sleeping on him. A solid form gave him a backrest and he knew it was Toothless. The Night Fury never knew he made soft warbles in his sleep. Hiccup relaxed, despite the ache in his head. His brothers often slept close or upon him as winter set in. They had never fallen asleep on the floor the house though. Usually, Hiccup dragged furs to the rock slab Toothless used. Dragons were vastly better at keeping someone warm than threadbare sheepskin.

Hiccup winced as a paw twitched and connected with the top of his head, though not harshly. It would seem another dragon slept curled around his head. Hiccup cast his thoughts back, wondering if another snowstorm caused this. Then someone shifted and he realized he was holding Astrid. He cracked his eyes open. She had slept in his arms before, during the week the snow kept them in the Great Hall and during their time at the hatching nest. She had never once stayed in his house, never even came over unless there were adult, human chaperones within touching distances. This was dangerous on so many levels that Hiccup's head spun thinking of them.

Most of the tribe stood behind him now, since the Red Death battle and the fact the dragons obeyed him and aided to defend the village and the island. There were some who were not happy, no matter they had peace now. If they found about this, Hiccup knew they would cause trouble.

"Sleep," a voice somewhere behind Astrid whispered. "The sun is not yet up."

Hiccup stilled. Gyda's voice calmed him somewhat. If she was here in the house then they had a defense against any accusations, which Hiccup knew his grandfather would be the main one slinging them.

The man had not gotten over the fact the raids were no longer an issue Hiccup knew the man blamed him. With houses not needing constant repair, or even to be entirely rebuilt, the wealth and influence the Jorgenson once enjoyed had diminished. Old Man Jorgenson did not connect the fact most of his clan, himself included, had spurned the village with their rudeness back when the raids were happening. Now that the Hoffereson name was cleared of the honor taint, the village looked to Fintan for repairs and building purposes and had found a far kinder and polite person to deal with.

Hiccup knew his own status a Hero of Berk and Heir to Berk irked his grandfather. The man had never made it a secret before, and still did not keep it a secret now, that he felt Snotlout should hold those titles. The old man also made it a point to still tell everyone that Hiccup could never truly keep the dragons in line. Not like Snotlout could. Hiccup knew this because every dragon made a point to tell Hiccup what the man said. They did not understand why the man was allowed to voice these opinions about their alpha, but they agreed to let him be because Hiccup asked. They did make a point to tell Hiccup their agreement never included them not keeping an eye on the man and reporting every word he said and everything he did.

Hiccup knew what the man would say about Astrid being in his house and in his arms if Gyda was not present. Yet her presence, even Astrid's presence, in his house confused Hiccup. He tried to replay the events of yesterday, his brain finally awake enough to remember the Outcast's invasion attempts. His heart dropped. He had killed Bearspit after the man hit Gyda's barrier and been burned the magical fire coating it. Hiccup remember nothing more but was certain he must have fainted.

A knot of shame bloomed within him. The power that coated his voice rose and the thing that flared whenever he flew on Toothless joined the power, both protesting. He ignored both. He knew what had happened and why Astrid and Gyda was in his house, why Toothless and Moondust laid in a circle around he and Astrid and why Sharpshot and Sneaky slept upon him and Astrid.

Old Man Jorgenson had his proof of Hiccup' inability to lead even without seeing Astrid in Hiccup's arms. A Viking chief, a true Viking chief, did not panic and faint upon killing a man. Hiccup knew Astrid and Gyda must have dragged him into the house to mediate the fallout, but the damage was already done. Hiccup closed his eyes against the sting of tears. He had failed. He had shown cowardliness. He had messed up everything and disappointed those who cared about him. He had brought shame to his father and to the Tribe, again.

A solid something cracked against his real foot. He yelped. Sharpshot sprang up, snarling. Toothless, Sneaky, and Moondust leapt to their paws, also snarling. Hiccup saw Astrid's eyes snap open. Before he could speak, she yanked him close, half laying on top of him, placing herself between him and whatever danger the dragons were reacting to. If his heart was not breaking after his realization, Hiccup would have smiled at her loyalty. Now he felt worse than the dirt stuck to the bottom of someone's boot. Her loyalty would result in dishonor. The Hofferson name would once again be shamed by something that was not their fault.

"Gothi!"

Hiccup blinked at the force of his father's shout and the annoyance behind it.

"Hiccup be needin' his rest. Why ye be wakin'm? Why ye hit him? Ain't he suffer'd 'nough?"

Hiccup heard some shuffling then heard Gobber's voice.

"She says the lad be thinkin' ill thoughts 'n nare listenin' ta Gyda and get his rest." Gobber sighed. "Nothin' new 'dere, sadly," the man continued. "Boy's always assumed da worse at times. Canna blame'm 'fter all he been through." The man paused, sighing again. "All we put'm through."

"Hiccup," Astrid began, lifting slightly to stare down at him. "What were you thinking ill of?"

Hiccup shrunk back, shoulders trying to hunch in close. Astrid's arms became iron and would not let him.

"Hiccup," she prodded gently.

Hiccup grunted, knowing she would not let it go. Knowing he would have to tell her.

"I know I messed up again," he whispered. "I know I panicked and fainted. I know you all put me in here so the tribe did not have to see the coward would could not deal with killing a man."

That caused four dragons to roar and Hiccup knew they were sounds of protests. It earned him another crack to his foot by Gothi's staff.

"You are no coward!" Astrid snarled and the humans not close to them screeched.

To his everlasting surprise it was Toothless' sister, up in the rafters, that came to his defense.

[Yelling at him won't make the situation any better! He was unconscious! He does not know what happened! Stop shouting and let someone explain before you have the entire nest trying to stick their muzzles into this den!]

Everyone stilled and went quiet. Toothless' sister made a pleased sounding warble, something Hiccup did not need the Common Tongue to translate. He heard it enough from Toothless whenever the Night Fury was right about something or won any argument.

[Young alpha that my brother follows,] she began before anyone else could speak, [you are far from being a coward. You almost died defending your nest from an invasion attempt. That is why you are in this den and all these dragons and humans are here with you.]

Hiccup felt Astrid jerk and heard her tear-choked whisper.

"It's true."

"I…what…huh?"

Gyda moved to stand behind Astrid, staring down at them. "Do you remember that barrier that Bearspit ran into and the fire that burned him?" she asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said slowly. "If you think I'm mad that you did that in front of everyone, I'm not. You protected Astrid."

Gyda smiled softly and shook her head. "I didn't make it. I wasn't close enough. You made it."

"I….Huh?... Wait…What?...No….How? Huh!?"

"Close your eyes," Gyda said.

Hiccup frowned. Gyda snorted.

"Close your eyes."

Hiccup huffed but did as she asked.

"That power in you that coats your words and the one that rises when you fly on Toothless," Gyda began, "do you feel them?"

"Yes," Hiccup answered, not sure where the mage was going with this, but if it answered his questions he would play along.

"Is there something else there with them now?"

Hiccup frowned. That made no sense. Why would there be anything else? Hiccup actually did not want anything else. He was still trying to get used to the first two, though he loved the second over the first due to it coming to bear when he was Toothless.

He felt something shift within him. Warmth flooded him. Warmth that had nothing to do with the fire pit or the dragons, though how he understood that he did not know. He gasped as something caught his attention though his eyes remained closed.

A ball of light pulsed, clear as anything he had ever seen, and flashed multiple colors and sensations. Icy blue like Frostfire's scales held a biting cold that all in Berk would soon feel when Devastating Winter crashed upon the island. Fiery red like the lava in the Red Death's lair burned but left no pain or scars. Bluish-purple that reminded Hiccup of Toothless' breath attack crackled with the power of thunderstorms that rushed across the island in the spring and short summer. A deeper black than the deepest of shadows held the secrets of the night. A blue-green that calmed Hiccup and held the serenity of the waves softly lapping against the shore of the pond in the cove.

Hiccup groaned, rolling away from everyone and everything, as more colors and sensations from the ball of light threatened to drown him.

"Open your eyes."

He jerked at Gyda's commanding tone, the same one she used when teaching them karate. His eyes snapped opened. His jaw dropped. He saw that same ball of light as he stared at the mage, but this ball flashed blue, red, black, and the bluish-purple.

"Look to Toothless."

Hiccup shifted, obeying Gyda's command without thought. He gasped. His brother also held a ball of light but the one seemed to reside near Toothless' throat instead of his head as Gyda's ball of light did. Toothless' also flashed but just one color, bluish-purple. Hiccup's gaze lifted to the rafters. Toothless' sister's ball of light also flashed the bluish-purple. Hiccup looked down, finding Sharpshot sitting, instead of standing, upon him. Sharpshot also had a ball of light lodge into his throat but this one flashed red.

"How?" Hiccup whispered.

"This," Gyda replied, her voice low and holding a great deal of awe, "is what the world looks like to those who can wield magic."

Hiccup's gaze moved back to her.

"I'm a mage?" he asked, softly, worriedly.

"No," she answered, and he felt hope until her next words crushed that hope. "Not yet."

Hiccup slumped back against the bearskins as every dream he had ever entertained about making his father proud of him crumbled into dust.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, maybe.**


	128. Hero, Hope, And Heir

"Hiccup," Astrid questioned as he made to sit up away from her.

She had seen the minute look of horror and despair that crossed his face when Gyda finished speaking. Now it seemed as if he was trying to put some distance between him and everyone else. Astrid's eyes narrowed. He was retreating, like he often did before Toothless. Something was hurting him. Some thought was cascading around his mind and he was believing it.

She sat up. Her hands reached out, gripped his tunic. She yanked, just like she did that first day he awoke and came out of his house. Her lips found his. She did not care that his father, her parents, and two members of the Council were watching. She had a point to make to her betrothed.

She knew not the thought racing though his mind, but she suspected it was causing him to believe he was going to lose all he had gained after the Red Death battle. It had to be connected to the fact that Gyda said he would be a mage. Astrid's eyes widen, though she did not stop kissing him.

Magic was still feared by many, even with a mage living amongst them. Johann and many of the other traders who sailed the seas always brought tales of the mainland tribes. Several of those tales spoke of men and boys cast out, rejected and shamed for the mere thought of being a magic user. Magic was only ever accepted in volvas who forsook their families in service to the gods. Men were never supposed to possess such a feminine quality or trait.

All a load yak dung to Astrid. She had seen Gyda's power, both in a peaceful setting an in the middle of a fight. She knew the advantage it gave. What warrior worth their chosen weapons would balk at having something like to give them an edge in a battle? Something to better protect their village, their tribe?

Hiccup froze, placing his hands upon Astrid's shoulders but not returning the kiss. When he made to push, Astrid let him. She did not release him though and she made sure her gaze bore into his.

"It does not matter to me if you are a mage, Hiccup. I still love you. I will still be your wife one day. Your father is not going to disown you over this. This tribe is not going to cast you out and shame you over this. I will not let them."

Astrid heard boots thud against the floor. She heard Moondust give a surprised warble and shift out of the way. Hiccup was suddenly removed from her arms. She jerked. Her glare snapped up as did her fists. She relaxed. Stoick held Hiccup up against his chest.

"I will never disown ye, son. I will never let any throw ye out. This gift the gods have given ye be just 'nother thing ta make ye who ye were always meant ta be. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Hero, Hope, and Heir of Berk. My son."

"My beloved and future husband," Astrid declared.

[Our brother,] Toothless and Sharpshot stated in one voice.

"Me apprentice 'n nephew," Gobber said. "And Gothi says her future chief."

[Our alpha,] Moondust, Sneaky, Iggy, and Buttercup said.

"And our future son and chief," Brynjar stated and Astrid saw her mother nod her head.

"But..Dad…the traders… the mainland tribes. Viking men can't have magic."

"Why?" Gyda questioned. "Why must you all follow the customs of people who live so far away? They are on the mainland. You are here, on islands amidst a frigid sea. You have dragons living along side of you. You already have two mages in your midst."

Stoick sat Hiccup back down onto his feet and placed both hands upon his son's shoulders.

"It be time fer me ta tell ye, son," Stoick said and Astrid noticed Gyda closed her mouth, listening along with everyone else in the room. "The Hooligan tribe always be different then any Viking tribe. Even long before Hamish the First founded this island. In fact, it be our difference that made us come here." Stoick sighed. "Seems we fergot much of that during the war and I be knowin' that came from the chiefs who followed Hiccup the Second inta power. It stops now. We will 'member all of our history and accept all who cause no harm once more, even magic users." Stoick paused and stared down at Hiccup, smiling. "And one day we'll have a chief who can wield this gift of the gods."

"Three of da Council agrees," Gobber said. "And I be knowin' the rest will agree too."

"Even my uncle?" Hiccup asked, turning to look at the blacksmith only to turn back as his father sighed.

"Spitelout stands with you, son," Stoick said. "He believes in ye. He jest has ta walk a dangerous course with yer grandfather. Man still be head of that clan and can easily disown Spitelout and cast him and his family out of that hall."

"Spite'll accept wot the Council decides," Gobber said. "He can tell that bitter man he be outvoted and it keep them all under a roof."

Astrid saw Hiccup frown and knew his mind was already twirling to think up a solution. Stoick must have noticed as well, because he gently nudged his son and shook his head.

"Be nothin' we can do fer now. Yer grandfather holds his honor so I can't cast him out as head of the clan and demand the Jorgensens chose 'nother. He might not be liked but I can't remove Clan Heads on just a whim. Council would declare me and mine dishonored then."

"Oh," Hiccup said though Astrid knew he was far from done thinking of how to change Spitelout's situation and protect his uncle, and in the process, protect Snotlout. "So..does this mean I can learn from Gyda?"

Astrid grinned. She knew he would be intrigued so long as he knew it would not cost him the family he fought so hard for.

"I'd be happier iffen ye did, son." Stoick ran a hand slowly down his face. "I may end up in Valhalla early iffen ye keep almost dyin'."

Only because she stood right beside the mage did Astrid see Gyda wince. Astrid felt dread pool into her belly. She both wanted to know what Gyda and was scared to know that information. If Hiccup died Astrid knew she would not want to be in the world left by his passing. If Stoick died, Astrid knew Hiccup would never recover from it. Hiccup smiling gave her the out she needed to turn her thoughts from either scenario.

She moved over as he stepped back from his father's grasp. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him against her. Everyone had declared he would not lose anything, but Astrid knew words alone would not completely ease Hiccup's worries. Touch to him was more important than words could ever be. For far too often while he grew, he had been denied loving touches and most words given to him, false or tormenting. Many times hands placed upon him back then they had been to hurt and not help. Astrid knew her gentle touches and the kisses she gave him, especially in front of the tribe told him in no uncertain terms that he was wanted and loved. That she was with him and would always be with him

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. His face buried into her neck.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Astrid just held him tighter.

"Hiccup," Gyda began, "no, don't move. You can hear me just fine even entangled in her arms."

"Beg ta differ, lass," Gobber said and Astrid felt her cheek warm.

[I'm with Gobber on this,] Toothless said.

[Yeah,] Sharpshot agreed. [Brother forgets the world exists when Lady Alpha is holding him.]

Gobber snorted. "No more than ye do when ye be wiv Sneaky, eh, lad?"

Astrid snorted. She felt Hiccup's frame shake and heard his half snort, half snicker in her ear.

"Anyway," Gyda continued and Astrid heard amusement in the mage's tone. "Hiccup, your training starts later today after we both recover. This is not something to wait on now that your core is awake. Chief, no one but Hiccup, the flock dragons, and Astrid can be at this training. He can tell you everything and show you what I do teach him, and I encourage him to do that so long as no one else is around, even Gobber. Sorry, Gobber, but I cannot let what he will learn be wildly known. Non-magic users are not even supposed to be around a master mage teaching their apprentice."

"Then why will I be allowed to be there?" Astrid asked, "beyond the fact it keeps morons from whispering stupid words that will never be true."

Gyda snorted. "Be that as it may, you are still his betrothed and will one day be his wife. Magic will be a big part of his life going forward. You are already a huge part of his life. I will not make him keep those parts separated."

"Besides," Hiccup said, lifting his head. "I want you there, just as I wanted you with me when the Changwing king was going to teach me, long before the queen invited you. I meant what I said, Astrid. You are my equal in all things. If I could convince Gobber to teach you blacksmithing I'd have you there too."

"No," Gobber said quickly. "Ye'd never git any work done iffen she be 'dere all the time."

Everyone laughed until Toothless' sister spoke up.

[Okay, now that this little drama is over with, can we get out of this den? I need really need to stretch my wings.]

Gobber hooted. "Toothless, yer sister be a real spitfire. I like her."

Toothless' sister looked between the blacksmith and her brother.

[Is that a good thing or a bad thing?] she asked.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yes, but he still has Astrid in his corner.**


	129. Aftermath

"How many?" Gyda asked Spitelout as the man finished speaking.

Spitelout, Horak, and several of Byrnjar's wood cutters had apparently been tasked the night before to clear Odin's Grove of the men Gyda had left. Just after mid-day meal, Stoick had called for a Council meeting. A combined human and dragon Council, since the Elders were in attendance. It seemed his father enjoyed having the older dragons joining the meeting after the war council they had just before the invasion. Spitelout's report had begun this meeting and it seemed Gyda did not agree with the number she had heard.

"Thirty, lass."

Gyda frowned. She stared up at the rafters of the Great Hall. Hiccup watched her. He knew what the look on her face meant and it caused a cold spear to race down his spine.

"Be there somethin' wrong?" Stoick asked from the middle seat, the rest of the Council to either side of him, with the addition of Hiccup siting at his father's right hand.

As had been the norm since the Changwing king offered to teach Hiccup how to be an alpha, he joined his father in Council meetings. Stoick wanted him to learn everything he would need when he took over a chief one day. Hiccup did not mind much. He wanted to learn but he also wanted to not be confined in the Great Hall for a long as some meetings went. Thankfully his father was considerate and sprung him if a meeting extended too long. This meeting was not slated to be as long as those Stoick let him run from. It was just a small one dealing with the aftermath of the invasion attempt. Spitelout's report opened it, but Hiccup knew the main topic would be to let all Council members know about his newly founded magical abilities.

Gyda rubbed her temple and spoke, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts. "I didn't kill all of them myself, sir. There was another in the woods with me. I could not see who or what it was due to the shadows, but I heard the sounds of men dying when I was dealing with another."

"We did find dis," Spitelout said.

Hiccup saw the mage's eyes widen as his uncle set down the burnt amber colored barb-looking thing. Gyda slowly walked closer to the table and picked it up. She twirled it in her hands and the firelight seemed to make it glow like an almost dead hearth fire.

"It looks like something a Nadder would sling from their tails," Hiccup said, staring at her. "But I get the feeling it's not from a Nadder."

"No," Gyda replied, placing it down. "It.." She sighed. "It's from a Razorwhip," she said.

"That's not a name I recognize from the old Book of Dragons," Hiccup said, glancing over at his father.

Stoick frowned. "Gobber, go get Bork's chest."

Gobber frowned. "Ye be thinkin' it be in his papers?"

"Aye. Ye said it yeself. He didn't put everythin' in that book."

Hiccup frowned but noted that Gyda did not seem all that surprised that Bork had extra papers. It confused Hiccup though. Their first night after starting Dragons Training, Gobber had said the book held all the information they had on every species they knew about. Why would Bork keep extra papers? That implied there were things he did not put in the book which would render Gobber's statement as false.

Gobber left, returning small chest many heartbeats later. Stoick tapped the table right in front of Hiccup. Gobber nodded, placing the chest down.

"Go on, son," Stoick said. "See iffen ye can find any mention of this Razorwhip while we finish up here."

Before Hiccup could even begin, Quickcut ran into the Hall. He, as befitting a nest guard under Toothless' direct training and command, had been placed as a sentry along with the human guard, Bjorn. Hiccup set up. He hoped the interruption was good news as he had sent dragons on patrols of the island and the water around it when they left the house that morning.

[Forgive the intrusion,] Quickcut said, bowing to Hiccup. [The patrol has just returned and no sign of the human Alvin or the ones who ran with him have been sighted in the nest and the water-den our water allies left has not been seen either.]

Hiccup frowned. That meant Alvin had gotten away. Still, the number of warriors he now commanded was reduced. It was not likely the man would try another invasion any time soon.

[My alpha, there is an unknown Wind-shrieker. He landed where you have that feeding pole and-]

Hiccup surged to his feet before Quickcut could finish. He threw the chair back, racing around the table to the astonished shouts of his father and the rest of the Council. Toothless, also in the Great Hall, but not involved in the meeting, sprang from his nap. Hiccup and Toothless ran past Quickcut and out the door. Both rushed down the hill, though Hiccup was careful not to fall.

As Quickcut said, a Wind-shrieker stood just under the upraised feeding basin. Hiccup's eyes narrowed, having a distinct feeling he knew this dragon.

"Your claim is still rejected," Hiccup growled, allowing what he now called his alpha magic to coat his voice.

He still had no idea what it was but knew it was different than the core Gyda showed him and the thing that rose when he and Toothless flew. That everyone called it the voice of the ancient alphas gave Hiccup the idea for the name. He had grown tired of thinking of it without a name for it after all.

[False alphas have no authority over me.]

And Hiccup's hunch was confirmed. The dragon had followed them instead of returning to his nest. Hiccup heard several dragons land on the hill with him and Toothless. He did not have to look to know they were his Riders, though he saw Moondust standing right beside Toothless and Toothless' sister standing beside her.

"Your disbelief does not change the fact I am alpha of this nest," Hiccup stated. "Nor does it change the fact I have rejected your claims upon Moondust."

[Lies. I shall kill you and free those you have tricked.]

"I have tricked no one, least of all my dragons. And they are free to leave this nest whenever they wish and all of them know that. I will never enslave a human or a dragon. Ever."

[Yet you deny my love from joining her mate,] the male snarled.

[You are not my mate!] Moondust declared. [I rejected you. I still reject you.]

[I have Alpha and your father's permission!]

[I don't care! I don't want you! I never wanted you!]

[You let me sleep next to you.]

[To keep us both from freezing because we were both tasked with that patrol! It was not an invitation to place your wing over me!]

Hiccup blinked as Toothless snarled, low and dangerous. The snarl was echoed by his sister.

[You dare wing-cover her without her permission?] Toothless demanded and his tone promised death to the male.

Hiccup did not interrupt his brother, realizing that this was of some great importance to the Night Furies.

[She is my mate!]

[No, I am not!]

Hiccup's eyebrows lifted as Moondust ducked her head, moved under Toothless' wing, and curled her head until the top of it rested underneath Toothless' chin. This seemed to enrage the other male as he screeched something in the Old Tongue that had Toothless' sensing lobes flattening against his skull and a growl Hiccup had never heard before rumbling from Toothless' muzzle.

[I have made my choice,] Moondust said, not moving her head. [It is not you.]

[I will kill you,] the male hissed.

"No," Hiccup said moving to stand in front of his brother and Moondust. "You will leave. I grant you no mercy or forgiveness for your violation of Civility Laws and exile you."

Hiccup blinked as Nadder spikes slammed into the stone at the male Night Fury's paws. The male jumped back, hissing. More spikes flew. These embedded into wing membrane. The male screeched in pain. Fiery balls of lave rained down upon the male. Hiccup looked up, finding two nest Gronckles hovering in the air. The male screeching again had Hiccup looking down in time to see Shadowfire, teeth gripping the male' tail right above the tailfins, sling the male across the plaza. The male crashed against an empty wooden cart, crushing it.

"Hold!"

Every dragon stopped. Hiccup stared at the male.

"You have this one chance. Leave or I will let them resume and this time I will not stop them."

* * *

 **Kirika: Exactly.**


	130. His To Defend

The male stood on legs that seemed destined to buckle under him. His right wing hung limp at his side, the Nadder spikes slicing gashes when Shadowfire threw him. Shadowfire moved, placing himself in between the male and Hiccup. Hiccup stared over the hunched form of the Western Dragon at the male.

"Do you yield and accept the judgement placed upon you? Do take the offer to leave, alive? Or do you wish to die here?"

The male glared at Hiccup. [Your words mean nothing. You mean nothing.]

[Stand with Lady Alpha,] Hiccup heard Toothless whisper seconds before Toothless leapt off the hill and move to stand beside Shadowfire. [Protect your sister.]

Shadowfire grunted something in the Old Tongue and shifted back. Hiccup watched the Western Dragon jump up. Toothless' sister moved away, coming around to stand on Hiccup's right instead of his left. Shadowfire then stood beside Astrid and Moondust, his wing extended over both. Gyda joined them, standing with Moondust between her and Astrid.

[So, you fight after I'm dishonorably attacked?]

Hiccup spun back at the male's question. His eyes narrowed but Toothless answered the male before Hiccup could.

[My alpha declared you guilty of violating our most scared laws. You are nothing and your claims of a dishonorable treatment are nothing as well, worm.]

[I will enjoy gutting you, mate-stealer.]

[Moondust has placed herself under my protection and I will defend her honor, but my alpha has given you a sliver of a chance to live. I suggest you take it for it will not be the nest dragons who kill you. I will.]

The male lowered his head. Mouth opened, blue-purple light began building in his throat. Hiccup went to step forward. Toothless hissed. A bolt of plasma shot into the male's throat, bigger than the one Toothless used on the Terror but vastly smaller than the one used to kill the Red Death. The gas in the male's mouth imploded. The male yowled as a small fire licked at the lining in his mouth. Hiccup, despite his anger at the male, winced.

The male coughed. [You coward,] the male hissed, voice sounding as if someone had driven tiny sharp rocks across it.

Toothless spun. The Gronckle iron connecting rod keeping his tailfin intact cracked against the male's skull. The male dropped. Toothless completed his spin as the male stood. The legs were wobblier than before.

[Do you take the life my alpha offers?] Toothless demanded, [or do you die here like the worthless lizard you are?]

[I will kill you. Then I will kill that creature you bow to. I will then take my mate home and my nest will ravage this one.]

[Alpha?] Toothless questioned, eyes never leaving the male.

"He has made his choice," Hiccup said. "Kill him."

Toothless' sensing lobes flatten. He pounced. The male shifted right. Toothless spun. Gronckle iron slammed a sensing lobe. The male screeched. Toothless' jaws snapped. The male yowled. The male's jaws snapped. Toothless snarled. Both dragons rose upon their hindlegs, forelegs clawing and slashing. The male managed to slice wing membrane. Toothless yowled. Shoved. The male tumbled backwards. Toothless stalked forward. Spat plasma rapidly. The light cleared. Toothless had the male's muzzle clamped between bared teeth. One paw crushed wing bone. The other held claws driven into the thinner throat scales. Thin enough dragon claws found grip. Hiccup heard the male squealing. Saw paws slashing harmless against air. Toothless lifted his head. Jerked his neck sharply. The squeals silenced and the paw slashing stilled. Toothless opened his mouth. The now lifeless male slumped, his head twisted and neck broken.

Toothless stumbled back. Hiccup saw the damage the fight had done.

"Gothi!"

The elder stepped into the plaza. Hiccup went to run. Shadowfire gently picked him up and placed him at the bottom of the hill. Hiccup spared a glance up, tipped his head. He ran to his brother. Toothless cooed but slumped to the ground. Blood dripped from gashes in the right wing and from claw slices along chin and throat. A smaller, lower left sensing lobe bled from a bite wound. Gothi arrived a moment later. Hiccup blinked as her hands glowed the same green color Gyda's did when she used the minor healing spell she knew.

"You're the other mage Gyda spoke of?"

Gothi favored him with a look he needed no translation for. She then turned her attention back to Toothless.

* * *

"So that be what happens when me son exiles a dragon?" Stoick asked, looking up at Lorekeeper.

The Nightmare Elder sighed. [No. That is what happens when the one who is exiled fights the alpha's judgement.]

[It did not help that the male dishonored the female Wind-shrieker, and continued to do so,] the head Changewing guard said, appearing on the side of the Great Hall and climbing down to join Stoick and Lorekeeper. [Each dragon has customs they follow, especially when it comes to staring a courtship. The male took a kind gesture from a nest-mate and violated the female's honor by claiming more than she offered.]

"The wing thing?" Stoick asked.

[To a Wind-shrieker,] Frostfire said, joining them and sitting upon Stoick's shoulder, [covering another with their wing is something reserved only for flock-mates. My brother and I adopted this custom as our uncle was a Wind-shrieker and taught it to us. When the male covered Moondust with his wing, without first courting her properly, he violated her honor. Eh, Mama said for humans it was the same as a male forcing a female he was not in a mate-hood with to act as if she was.]

"I see," Stoick said, slowly.

He was both grateful the male Night Fury was dead and annoyed he had not been allowed to kill the worm. Stoick despised men who took from a woman what was not theirs in the gods' eyes. It was a belief that put him at odds with some Viking tribes that came to Things at times. Stoick never cared what those fools thought and made sure his tribe and his island did not suffer such acts. The last time had been long before Hiccup and the other teens had been born. The man did not survive, much like this piece of refuse now stinking up Stoick's plaza.

"And when Moondust tucked herself under Toothless' wing?" he asked in an effort to keep his temper.

The fool dragon was dead. Toothless had seen to that. Stoick planned to speak to his son about a feast held in Toothless' honor for that deed. They had a feast for Hoark after he killed Katica's attacker after all.

[She placed herself under his protection,] Frostfire said. [Her honor became his to defend over the claim my brother and I have as our mother declared Moondust part of our flock.]

"Be they courtin' now?" Stoick asked.

If all of his sons were courting and finding their future, Stoick planned to offer many sacrifices in praise to all the gods. All three of his boys deserved happiness. Stoick was also an honest man and willing to admit, if only to himself, that he wanted grandchildren. Seeing all those hatchlings had only reinforced that. He knew that with Toothless' newly found younglings he had grandchildren, but he wanted more and wanted to be there at the beginning with them. He had failed Hiccup and he had not been able to see Toothless' younglings as hatchlings. He would not fail any other grandchildren the gods were willing to give him.

[Eh,] Frostfire began, [it can lead to that but Toothless has to initiate the courting. I'm not sure he will right now. I think he fears he will remind Moondust of that male and the dishonor the male showed her.]

"So ye sayin' me son be as stubborn as a Viking?" Stoick asked.

[Uh, yeah.]

"That's fine. I be knowin' how ta deal with stubborn Vikings."

* * *

 **Kirika: Well, I think they agree with you.**


	131. Official Lesson Number One

Hiccup did not know what he expected for his first, official, magic lesson with Gyda. He did know he never entertain the thought it would happen in his hut with his brother laying on the floor in pain. He did know he had no thought that Astrid would be aiding Gothi repair the tear in Toothless' wing membrane and salving and bandaging the gashes endured in the fight. He never envisioned the lesson would have Moondust sitting close enough to the three to watch but also looking as if she was at fault for all that had happened.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup blinked at the hand waving in front of his face. He turned, finding Gyda staring at him with a lifted eyebrow. He grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," Gyda replied. "Toothless is your brother. If you weren't distracted, I'd be worried. But this presents a great opportunity for you. Your core is awake, but did you notice something while looking at it versus mine or Toothless' or Sharpshot's?"

"Yeah. Mine flashed all colors and I felt odd sensations with each color. Yours flashed four. Toothless and Sharpshot's only flashed one."

"Those are the colors of magic," Gyda replied. "Each represents a field available for you to learn. Right now, your core holds all the colors because you have not focused upon one or more. Mine shows the four fields I have chosen to master. The dragons are different in that they don't learn as we do, but their colors represent a major part of their breath attack."

"Is that why theirs is in their throats?"

"Aye."

"What do the colors means and why did I feel sensations when my core flashed a certain color?"

In answer Gyda held her hand out, palm facing up. A fireball formed in the air just above her palm, but Hiccup saw that her entire hand glowed with a faint red hue. He blinked. He had not seen that before whenever Gyda used her magic.

"Every field of magic is both offensive and defensive. Each field represents not some ideal, but a balance. Fire can be destructive, causing chaos and pain in its wake, but it can also be renewing. The soil after a forest fire holds more food for the seeds that survive which makes for a stronger forest. As with everything in life, how one uses their knowledge and their skills determines the good or evil therein. Everything begins and ends with the intent of the user and the moral code they follow. Understand?"

"Yes. You said the same about karate. Mrs. Hofferson said the same about weapons training."

"Correct. Fire can be both powerful and long lasting. Those who master it will find spells that can wipe out villages, armies, anything within the path of the user. For those inclined to evil, this fire will destroy, but for those inclined to good, this fire will aid and protect."

The fireball disappeared. Lighting now curled around Gyda's hand and Hiccup saw the blue-purple hue dancing around her hand.

"Lighting is also powerful, but it is quick. One may blink and it will be gone. Those who master it find spells that can strike a single target out of a crowd of hundreds. Those inclined to evil could use this to kill much like an assassin if you are familiar with that term."

Hiccup nodded. As Stoick's son, and before his father stopped taking him to the Things, Hiccup had learned much more than the other teens had. He did not boast about this knowledge. It just was expected that a Vikings chief would learn more than just what their own island had to offer and would learn to read, write, and speak more languages than just Norse after all.

Gyda tipped her head. "Those inclined to good could use the spells found with this form of magic to hit a specific target during a war. Warriors who see those who hold rank downed, one by one, via lighting bolts typically do not wish to continue the fight, especially if there is no indication the bolts came from a storm."

The lighting vanished. This time a dusting of snow swirled in the air above Gyda's palm. Hiccup saw the icy blue hue coating her hand as well.

"Ice, like fire and lighting, is powerful and just as destructive. It also holds fast to whatever it touches. Oceans can freeze to the point people and dragons can walk over them, as we saw with the Speedstingers. Ice also is both quick and lingering."

Hiccup frowned. "That makes no sense."

Gyda smiled. "A magic user can use a single shard, sharpened to a blade's edge to kill with a swift strike to a point upon their enemy that causes instant death. Lighting and fire can be used in the same fashion as well, but whereas lighting does not linger long at all and fire's lingering damage only smolders, ice slowly and silently kills. A person trapped in ice soon feels no pain and merely falls asleep. A person trapped in flames feels their death with every heartbeat."

The snow disappeared and Gyda looked towards Gothi. "I hold no mastering of and very little training in the next field. Gothi, however, has both." She turned back to Hiccup. "The next field is water. I know what I was taught by my master back home as all mages are at least given an overview of all the fields. Since Gothi is busy, I'll tell you the same thing I was told. Water is both life giving and life taking. It can strike with the quickness of lighting but linger with the strength of fire and ice. A master in water can bring an end to a drought starved village or drown that village in tidal waves."

"What about black?" Hiccup asked. "I saw that color and felt as if something was hidden from my sight."

"That is illusion." Gyda grinned. "I guess those who formed these fields ran out of elements to name them from. Or just got lazy." She shrugged. "I will never know."

"How is illusion both offensive and defensive at the same time?"

"Before I answer that, I must stress this: Out of every field this one is the easiest to become corrupt with. The magic user who master this must go in knowing who they want to be when the finish. They must hold fast to that determination even beyond being declared a master."

"Why?"

"Illusion deals with the mind and its ability to see and process what it sees. When we rescued Heather's parents, remember that I went looking like someone else?"

"Yeah."

"I, for lack of a better term, tricked all who saw me into see something that was not there. Illusion magic can shatter people, Hiccup. Those inclined to be evil can leave their victims with no will and no ability to think for themselves."

Hiccup frowned. He did not like the sound of that. It flew too close to his experience with that slave owning chief. "What can those who want to do good do with this field?"

"Create barriers that protect and guard. Use spells such as I did to ensure missions are accomplished, especially if the mission includes rescuing people who are probably guarded."

Hiccup's eyes widen. "So, all those barriers you created, they're not really there?"

"No, they are solid or they wouldn't do what they are supposed to. But they are manipulations of what is real and what is not. By themselves they are also harmless, much like a wall of stone. They just stand between what is to be guarded from those who would harm or take it. It's when they are combined with one of the other fields that the can become deadly. I used lighting while you all were in my cave. You used fire. That is another way illusion can be easily corrupted. A master in this field can distort what is real and add one of the others, making those trapped experience the deaths that come with those elements."

"So, how does one choose which field they will master?"

"By knowing themselves."

Hiccup blinked. "I don't understand."

Gyda smiled. "Within you lies the answer to your question. It is not something I can tell you. It is something you will have to discover upon your own."

Hiccup grunted. "That's not helpful."

Gyda chuckled. "It's not meant to be. It's meant to make you think. To be a mage means you must always know yourself, for the things you know and things you learn can so powerfully aid or harm those around you, not to mention killing you in the process if you aren't careful."

Hiccup frowned. "But how will I know myself?"

Gyda stared at him in silence for several heartbeats. "By living."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, well, for one of his sons, maybe not so long. Yes, he is gone. He was given many chances to live but he chose poorly. Moondust is learning to trust again. That does take time. Toothless' sister is learning that there is always two sides to every story and that what she thought was correct was not the whole of it. Kinda reminds me of the Vikings both before and after the Red Death died.**


	132. The House Is A Home

Stoick entered the house. He held the door opened, allowing Toothless' youngling to enter as well. All three yelped upon seeing their father laying with bandages wrapped around him and a tear in his wing. They made to rush their father but stopped when Stoick placed himself between them and the Night Fury.

"Yer father be injured, boys," Stoick said. "Best ye let Gothi and Astrid tend ta him fer now."

The three looked up at Stoick then around to their father. Toothless warbled something. Stoick guessed it was the Old Tongue the dragons spoke of since the boys tipped their heads and moved towards Hiccup and Gyda seated near the stairs. Stoick smiled as Hiccup made a point to scratch each youngling's head. His smile grew as Sharpshot hopped off his shoulder and bounded over to his brother. Stoick closed the door, then headed for Moondust sitting in the back corner. The things Hiccup called sensing lobes upon Moondust's head twitched and laid back. Stoick also felt himself under the scrutiny of all his sons, as well as their guests, except for Gothi who would never turn her gaze from a tribesman in need of her healing.

Stoick ignored the stares and placed a hand gently upon Moondust's head. The female stared up at him.

"Lass, I am sorry ye had ta endure what ye did 'fore comin' here but I am glad ye be here. Ye be a Hooligan now and we take care of our own. I'm proud it be me son what took care of the one who hurt ye, even if I be wishin' he be lettin' me kill the fool meself."

"Uh, Dad," Hiccup said. "Toothless killed him."

Stoick shifted so that he could see Hiccup but still kept his hand upon Moondust's head. "I be knowin' Hiccup. Toothless be the one ta kill that godsless fool. Doesn't make me statement any less false. Me son killed the one what hurt her."

Stoick took great pleasure in seeing his sarcastic human son stareat him with a dropped jaw. He took greater delight in Toothless' strangle-sounding warble. Sharpshot started cackling and Stoick joined him. Stoick turned back to Moondust and gently scratched her head. He then moved away and knelt next to Gothi. Toothless stared at him, eyes as wide as they could go it seemed. Stoick smiled.

"I be knowin' ye have a livin' father, Toothless, but ye are me son, jest as is Hiccup and Sharpshot. I be knowin' yer boys can call yer father their grandfather, but I be also wonderin' if ye let them call me their grandfather as well."

Toothless blinked. [You..you're serious?]

"Aye, son. I've already declared Sharpshot as me boy in front of the Council. Was set ta name ye me son and yer boys as Haddocks as well, but that fool decided ta stick his nose where it no belong."

Stoick heard shuffling and saw Hiccup walk over.

"Dad, you really mean this?"

Stoick felt his heart freeze and he sighed. Hiccup and Toothless had every right to disbelieve him, especially given all that had happened, both here before the war ended and in Gyda's cave that day the gods decided to give everyone on Berk a second chance. Give Stoick as second chance.

Stoick lifted his hand and placed it upon Hiccup's shoulder. With a gentle tug, he pulled his human son into a one-armed embrace and placed his other hand upon his dragon son's head.

"I mean it. The records in the Great Hall already be showing you and Sharpshots as me boys. Iffen Toothless agrees, they be showin' him as me third son and his boys as me grandsons."

Toothless shifted his head out of Stoick's hand and laid it against Stoick's side. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his father. Stoick smiled as he heard both his sons whisper thank you.

"No, boys," he whispered back, "thank ye. Ye both made this house a home. Yer mother'd be proud."

Hiccup set back. "Given what Gobber says, I think Mom would be giving into every whim Toothless' sons had."

Stoick laughed though it was tinged with the saddens he always felt when thinking of what may have been, if only that dragon had not taken Valka. "Ye be right."

He let Hiccup go and smiled again as his human son did not move away the instant he was released. Toothless lifted his head. Stoick turned to Gothi, needing both to know and to get his mind off his dead wife and what she would do with dragons as sons and grandsons.

"So, me son be alright?"

Gothi favored him with a look that he did not need Gobber to translate. Stoick grunted, shrugging his shoulders. He was a father. His son was injured fighting for the honor of a tribemate. Gothi snorted but nodded her head. Stoick tipped his then stood.

"I best be goin'," he said. "Only stopped by ta bring the boys home and ta see about me sons. Hiccup, ye and Toothless are ta rest fer remainder of the day. Both of ye earned it. Sharpshot, ye can stay iffen ye wish. I'll send Sneaky by. Since it be lookin' like Hiccup and Astrid's chaperones be here, ain't no reason your intended canna spend time with ye too."

[Thanks, Dad,] Sharpshot said.

Stoick smiled and with a wave to everyone, headed out the door. He did not close it as Sneaky hovered just beyond it. Stoick chuckled.

"Go on in, lass. Sharpshot be in there."

Sneaky chittered and flew in. Stoick then shut the door and headed across to the Great Hall. There were records that needed to be updated. Stoick grinned and whistled a merry tune as he walked. Now that he had his sons and his grandsons, he could turn his attention to getting his third boy realizing just what sat in front of him. Stoick chuckled as he opened the Great Hall doors. If someone told him back before autumn that by winter he would be conniving a way to pair up two dragons, he knew he would have tied the fool to a ship's mast and shoved them off of Berk. Now, Stoick knew of nothing that seemed more fun than playing matchmaker for Toothless.

* * *

"That did just happen, right?" Hiccup asked when the door finally closed.

Astrid stood and walked around. She pulled Hiccup into a hug. Gyda had been right. Hiccup flourished under the love and attention of everyone, but he remained that fifteen-year-old teenager that not too long ago had been ignored and shunned. He had been a boy desperate to know his father loved him and was proud of him. That Stoick accepted Toothless and Sharpshot and did not disavow their claims of brotherhood to Hiccup was one thing. That Stoick claimed the dragons as his own sons alongside of Hiccup was another thing entirely. Astrid knew how overwhelmed Hiccup felt right then. She smiled when Hiccup enclosed her in his arms.

"Your family's whole now," she whispered.

"No," Hiccup whispered. "Sneaky isn't in it yet." His next words sent shivers down Astrid's spine. "You are not in it, my love."

"Hiccup, we should continue."

Astrid sighed as Gyda spoke. She knew that it was important for Hiccup to learn about his new abilities, but she did not want to let him go. She did not want him to let her go. Not after that comment.

[Um.] The voice sounded unsure and soft. [I'm..uh, we are wondering something.]

Astrid looked over Hiccup's shoulder. She saw Toothless' Nadder youngling staring at Hiccup then his father and back to Hiccup. Astrid reluctantly released Hiccup so he could turn and face the youngling.

"What are you wondering?" Hiccup asked.

[If you and Sharpshot are our uncles,] the Nadder began, still sounding soft and unsure, though his brothers rubbed their heads against him, cooing in what sounded like an encouraging manner. [then the Tiny-fang female and the human female will be our aunts, right?]

"In time, yes," Hiccup said.

All three younglings turned to look at Moondust. The Nadder looked back to Hiccup.

[Does that mean since she's in here that she'll be our mother?]


	133. Your Sister Is A Queen?

[Alpha, Protector, may I step out?]

Hiccup looked over Astrid's shoulder at Moondust. He frowned. The guilt he had seen earlier seemed deeper after the youngling's question. Hiccup moved away from Astrid and stepped over to Moondust. Her eyes flicked up, but her bowed head did not lift. Hiccup placed his hand on the top of her head and leaned closer so he could whisper. He suspected she did not want it wildly known what she was feeling.

"You are not at fault for this."

Moondust gave a small jerk. Hiccup placed his cheek against hers, sliding his hand down and around her head to accommodate the new posture.

"You are not at fault for this," he whispered again. "That male held delusions he never should have. He chose to believe those delusions and his own self-thought importance over what was real and true. Had it been anyone else in the nest that male targeted, Toothless would have still fought and killed that male. He has never given up being a nest protector. He just chose a different nest. Try to not feel guilt over this. I declare you not at fault. That male was at fault for all of this and he paid for his transgression, both against you and this nest."

Hiccup heard shuffling and saw the Sand Wraith youngling out of the corner of his eye. The youngling cooed sadly and rubbed his head against Moondust's foreleg.

[We did not mean to make you feel bad,] the youngling said softly. [It's just, all the older hatchling last night told us all about you. They said you were fun. That you played with them and told them great stories. Icewing and her brothers said you taught them all kinds of things since you were staying with their grandmother and that their grandmother said you were their father's new sister.]

The youngling paused and shifted so he could stare at Hiccup.

[I can call your father Grandpa now, right?]

"Yes," Hiccup said, smiling.

The youngling turned back to Moondust, rubbing his head against her foreleg again. [When Grandpa came to get me and my brothers, he said Dad was hurt and that he got hurt keeping you safe. Icewing said her uncle said that's what dads do. They keep moms safe and moms keep dads safe and both keep the young safe.]

Hiccup heard Gyda groan.

"That sounds like something my son would say."

[It's not true?] the Nightmare youngling asked.

"It's true," Gyda responded. "It's just not complete. I guess Icewing missed the rest of what Shadowfire meant or just didn't say it completely."

[I don't understand,] the Sand Wraith said.

[It means there is more to what Icewing told you, little one,] a new voice from above said.

Everyone shifted so they could look up. Hiccup smiled at the Changewings looking down from the loft.

[Who are you?] the Sand Wraith asked and Hiccup looked down to see the youngling stepping back and spreading his small wings.

One wing ended up covering Hiccup's feet. Hiccup smiled, knowing the youngling was acting like his father and trying to protect a nest mate.

[Why are you in Uncle Alpha's sleeping area?] the youngling continued. [Firestorm said no other female is supposed to be up there. That Aunt Lady Alpha will not like it. Uncle Alpha's her intended.]

Hiccup saw amusement shine the female Changewing's eyes even as several of the adults in the room gave soft snickers.

[An excellent challenge question, young warrior guard,] the female said. [I am the Head Warrior Guard of my own nest. My sister and brother-in-law are its queen and king and we are allied to your uncle. Since several of the nest had to be away, my sister asked several warrior guards to help keep your uncle's nest safe. Your grandfather let myself and my mate here, stay with him and your uncle Sharpshot while we did as our queen asked.]

[Your sister is a queen?] all three younglings asked.

Hiccup frowned. The Sand Wraith's wings curled against his side and the youngling tried to curl around behind Hiccup and Moondust, cooing in what sounded like fear. Hiccup heard the other two cooing as well and looked over his shoulder. The other two were trying to bury into Gyda's outer robe.

"Easy," Hiccup said soothingly. "Her sister is not like that fallen queen. I promise you. Her sister is kind and loving and has a daughter about the age all of you are."

[Her sister doesn't eat dragons?] the Sand Wraith asked, in a whisper.

Hiccup lifted his hand to place it upon the youngling's head in order to comfort him. Moondust lowered her head and rubbed the youngling's head with her cheek before Hiccup could reach him. Moondust purred softly. Hiccup heard more shuffling and found the other two younglings huddling with their brother. Moondust gently rubbed her head against all three, still purring.

Hiccup heard his brother warble something in the Old Tongue and got the impression it was both a thank you to Moondust and a reassurance to his sons. Moondust's gaze flicked to a point behind Hiccup and he guessed she was looking at Toothless. Hiccup saw her sensing lobes twitch then her eyelids closed slowly, reopening a heartbeat later. She still comforted the younglings. They seemed to calm, though none of the three moved from leaning against Hiccup and Moondust. The Changewings above Hiccup sighed and Hiccup looked up.

[I should have remembered the tale of this nest and not spooked them,] the female said. [I apologize, young alpha and brother to the alpha.]

"An honest mistake," Hiccup said and Toothless chittered something that sounded like acceptance of the apology. "Maybe in spring," Hiccup continued, "when your niece comes to visit the nest, your sister can come as well. The boys can meet her and see for themselves that she's a good queen." Hiccup looked down at the younglings. "And everyone in the nest will be with you, boys. You won't meet her alone. I promise."

All three younglings looked at Hiccup. He smiled. They cooed and nuzzled him, then nuzzled Moondust, crooning something that sounded like a thank you. Moondust chittered and cooed before lifting her head.

[Young alpha,] the Head Guard said.

Hiccup looked up.

[Since you and your nest-mates are back, we must return.]

"I understand. We will miss having you around. Tell your sister and brother-in-law we are all grateful and if they ever need our aid, we will be there."

The Changewings smiled.

[May the winds forever be under your wings, young alpha.]

Hiccup smiled. "And under yours. And if you will, will you please tell the Acid-fantails that came with you this: May the currents forever bring them home."

The Changwing pair laughed.

[I see you met a deeper water dragon on your flight,] the male said.

"A Water-twister," Hiccup said. "She taught me that."

[I shall pass it along to the Acid-fantails, young alpha,] the Head Guard said. [We will take our leave now.]

With that the Changewings disappeared from view.

[Wait,] the Sand Wraith said. [She didn't tell us what the more was that Icewing had to say.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yep. Children will always ask the uncomfortable questions and always blurt out the very thing you never want them to say to the person you never want to hear it.**


	134. A Long Awaited Reunion

**Dramatis Personae will be updated with a new adult dragon that lives in the nest.**

* * *

It took a week and a half for the tear in Toothless' wing to fully heal. The younglings still did not quite understand why Toothless fighting that male had not been because he was keeping his mate safe, even after Gyda and Gothi, through Astrid, explained. They understood the concept of Toothless being a Nest Protector. He had been that while they were in the Red Death's nest after all. They just did not see why Toothless did not seek to court Moondust.

All three had taken to watching their father whenever he interacted with the female Night Fury and seemed to report their findings to Stoick. Hiccup knew what his father was doing and knew he really should stop it, but even he could see Toothless surreptitiously watching Moondust as she moved through the village with Gyda and her family or when she joined in on some patrols. Hiccup knew his brother's intrigue with Moondust had grown over time and he also knew his brother would not make any move due to a fear of reminding Moondust of what she had gone through. This knowledge caused Hiccup to turn a blind eye to his father's matchmaking schemes and allowed Stoick and the younglings their fun.

Sharpshot, to his credit, knew what was going on as well. He not only turned a blind eye, he played dumb whenever Toothless groused about his boys dropping little hints about Moondust playing with them and telling them stories and how they would love for her to do that all the time. Hints, Hiccup and Sharpshot both knew Stoick had the boys rehearsing whenever Hiccup and Sharpshot took Toothless out on a walking patrol during his recovery.

Hiccup was also happy that Firestorm, Sunchaser, and Endure made it a point to include Toothless' younglings in games they played in the grassy area behind the chief's house. Pepper and Piper, now back living with the Zippleback Elder and his mate, joined them, as did Rockmoss. It also made Hiccup proud that the younglings included all the young of the nest whenever all were in the village. An occurrence that seemed to happen more often than not. Not that the village seemed to mind. Hiccup caught sight of many of the tribe playing with all the young whenever they were around, and it did not matter if the young actually lived in the village or not. Some human mothers even gathered several of the young together. Each human then ran the parents off with promises of keeping an eye on the young so the parents could get some rest.

Not all seemed pleased by the new young in the nest or the fact that there was a relative moment of peace after all the celebrations, both for Snoggletogg and for the victory over the Outcasts and the feast for Toothless over killing Moondust's attacker.

"Boy."

Hiccup looked from the Gronckle iron one-handed hammer he was forging. He frowned.

"I have name, sir."

Old Man Jorgenson sneered. Hiccup's eyes narrowed. The old man scoffed but he turned his gaze aside. Hiccup counted that as a win.

"I demand satisfaction."

Hiccup blinked. "For what?"

"Yer foul dragons broke me cart."

"What cart?"

"That one that blasted lizard wot slung the odder inta."

"Oh. I see. Well, we'll get you a new cart, sir. Now is there anything else you need? I must get back to work."

"That lizard needs ta be punished, boy. I be warnin' ye they ain't fit ta live 'ere."

"Shadowfire will face no punishment over this," Hiccup said. "Your cart broke during a battle to defend the island and the tribe. It will be replaced and that's all that will happen."

"Weak-"

"I be advisn' ye ta nare finish that," Gobber said moving into the blacksmith stall and glaring at Old Man Jorgenson. "Hiccup be Heir 'n a right proper hero. Yer days of belittle'm be over. Least ye wish ta explain ta the Council why ye see fit ta insult the honor and courage of the one wot saved the entire tribe and ended the war."

"Bah, me grandson-"

"Don't," Gobber stated moving to stand right in front of the old man. "Don't ye be sayin' Snotlout be the one ta end da war. I be there. Every warrior in da tribe be there. We be knowin' exactly who killed that beast. Ye best git on 'fore yer words run ye inta a situation ye canna git out of. Da tribe still be going ta some of yer builders, but they be no likin' it iffen they knew ye insulted their hero's honor."

"Ye wouldn't? Ye couldn't?"

Gobber just stared at the man. Hiccup saw his blood grandfather glare at the blacksmith before turning and walking away. Gobber turned. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks," he said.

"Fool be more delusional then that Night Fury wot tried ta claim Toothless' mate. Wait, where be that silly partner of ye's? He usually be grumblin' at me fer that comment and I half expected'm ta leap out and send that old fool runnin'."

Hiccup started laughing. "I think he decided to run through the forest to the cove cause Dad was just here."

Gobber cackled. "Yer father be gettin' in his head ta convince Toothless ta court Moondust?"

"Yes," Hiccup said. "He's even recruited Toothless' boys into help him."

"Oh, this be too good. Ye and I should jest sit back 'n be watchin' the show, eh, lad?"

Hiccup grinned. Before either could make another comment or return to their workload a calling chitter had them looking out into the plaza. Hiccup tilted his head. The Terror he had tasked with finding Pepper and Piper's flock hovered above the stone. He was accompanied by a pair of Zipplebacks who seemed to regard everything around them with a mix of fear and awe.

"Best ye see about that, lad," Gobber said. "Work be 'ere when ye be gittin' back."

Hiccup smiled at his mentor and uncle and scooted out into the plaza. The Terror spied him and squawked. The small dragon landed and bowed. Hiccup noted the Zipplebacks jerked and chittered in what sound like amazement and worry.

[Alpha of the nest, I have found young Pepper and Pipers' parents,] the Terror said.

"Thank you," Hiccup said. "You have done your task as asked and exceeded my expectations. Welcome home."

The Terror rose into a seated position. He looked up at Hiccup, head titled.

[I can stay?]

"If you wish."

The Terror gave a full body jerk. He fell to his belly, wings outstretched. [Thank you, alpha of the nest… I feared.. I thought..…]

Hiccup knelt. "Please stand."

The Terror jumped to his paws. Hiccup held out his hand and turned his gaze. He heard chitters, from the Terror and from the Zipplebacks. Then heard the shuffling of paws.

[He is giving you a choice,] Hiccup heard Meatlug say, [to touch him or not. Place your muzzle into his palm if you choose to let him. Our alpha will never force his touch upon us. He respects us to make that decision on our own.]

Hiccup smiled when he felt warm scales press into his palm. He turned back, finding the Terror staring at him with half closed eyes, a common occurrence with this gesture. Given that Toothless and every dragon who had done this said they heard his alpha magic purring, Hiccup knew why. It still caught him off guard each time. Hiccup gently scratched the Terror's head. The Zipplebacks chittered again. It sounded questioningly.

[Yes,] Meatlug said. [He will not mind you landing. He gives rest to all who cause no harm or insult to the nest.]

Hiccup looked up, though he did not stop scratching the Terror's muzzle, as the Zipplebacks landed. Four heads regarded him in silence then the one on the right, a blue-green one that seemed to have one blue head and one green head turned both heads to Meatlug and chirped. Meatlug shifted around to look at Hiccup.

[He wishes to know where his daughter is as the Tiny-fang assured him she was here.]

"It's Pepper and Piper," Hiccup said. "Can you tell him and then go get her and her guardians?"

[Aye, my alpha,] Meatlug said before turning to the Zipplebacks and began speaking in the Old Tongue.

Hiccup looked down at the Terror. "You earned a rest. Shortfuse has been awaiting your return."

[Shortfuse?]

"The female Terror from your flock that stayed. Phelgma, one of the tribe's farmers, suggested the name and she liked it. If you want, we'll find a name for you as well. You don't have to, if you don't want to. It just keeps us silly humans straight one who is who. We were not blessed with noses that can tell individual scents after all."

[You would let me choose?]

"Of course," Hiccup said. "All dragons of the nest have the choice to be named or not. I will never enslave any dragon or human."

[We don't,] a male voice began.

Hiccup looked up. The two Zipplebacks stared down at him. All four heads regarded him with confusion.

[Understand,] the green head of the one Zippleback said.

[Our alpha,] the blue head added.

[Said we were fools,] the green head continued.

[To come here.]

[That the human-]

[The Tiny-fang spoke of-]

[Could not be trusted,]

Hiccup stood. The Terror shifted to sit at his feet.

"I don't know what I've done to cause your alpha to think so poorly of me personally," Hiccup said. "But I do understand why he believes humans cannot be trusted. The war caused so much damage. That is why my nest is trying to correct that."

A loud, squealing squawk caused everyone to look up. Pepper and Piper, accompanied by Knowledge and Wisdom and Meatlug, landed. The Zippleback youngling rushed her parents, earning coos and nuzzles from both. Pepper and Piper then rushed over and nuzzled Hiccup.

[You found,] Pepper began.

[Them,] Piper added.

[You promised.]

[And you found-]

[Them.]

[Thank you-]

[Our alpha.]

Hiccup blinked at Piper's last comment but saw the moment it registered with her parents and swallowed hard. They did not appear happy.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, it was a lovely scene and I loved writing it.**


	135. I Made My Choice

**Tis a long one, enjoy.**

* * *

Toothless flared his wings, gliding down to the bottom of the cove. He held no fear that he would be trapped, not like the first time he ever entered this place. The Fireworms let every dragon use their cave to traverse from the cove to the upper portions of the nest if need be. Ringfire even went through, fashioning tunnels so the Fireworms and the dragons did not have to climb to reach a higher section from a lower one. Toothless knew when he was ready, he had a way out.

While it did seem odd to be here without Hiccup now, Toothless needed this. Stoick and the younglings were trying his patience. He knew they meant well. He knew his adopted father wanted him happy. He knew his sons would love having a mother. He knew all of that. It did not make their meddling easy to deal with all the time though.

Toothless moved to the pond, dipping his head to get some water. He sighed, sitting down. Life had a funny way of flying it seemed. Stoick had been a human who had foolishly cast aside something Toothless knew was precious. It had long baffled, then angered Toothless that the human father to his brother would act as he did. The younglings had not been sired by Toothless, but he was their father nonetheless and only death would keep him from them or from doing all he could for them. Stoick had not done anything of that for Hiccup. Not that Toothless could see.

Now Stoick called him son. He had named Toothless' sons as his grandsons. Stoick had showed Hiccup, Toothless, and Sharpshot the records after they were finalized. Toothless and Sharpshot had no way to read human writing but Hiccup assured them the words were there for all to see. Stoick the Vast claimed two dragons as children and three dragons as grandchildren. Add to that, Stoick apparently made it a point to list Hiccup as his oldest and heir. Something Hiccup said meant a great deal after he finished hugging his father.

Stoick actively sought Toothless out now, dropping whispered hints about Moondust's valor and honor and how she would make a great mother for his new grandsons. The male had managed to convive Toothless' own sons into helping him. Toothless felt his sons watching him whenever he had cause to interact with Moondust. Toothless heard them scatter and knew they were reporting their observations to Stoick.

Toothless sighed again. It did not take much persuasion for his sons to aid Stoick. Toothless knew that. When he had first found them after happening upon the gruesome state of their parents left to die after the humans finished with them, the four had been huddled in the back of a dank cave. Toothless knew the only reason the humans who killed their parents had not found them had been because the cave's entrance was flooded.

It took a long time for them to trust Toothless much less follow him out of the cave and away from the small island they had once called home. All four had been barely able to fly so Toothless knew they had not been younglings long. They likely did not have solid memories of their parents.

Toothless knew they wanted a mother. He had seen them watching the mothers around the village and the nest as they interacted with their hatchlings and younglings. He saw them wilt each time they returned to the house and had no mother to do for them all they had witnessed. He saw the longing in their eyes whenever they spent time with Moondust.

Toothless was also honest enough to admit that he wanted Moondust to be their mother. He had been intrigued by her the first moment he had met her. She had flown into a nest she did not know, keeping watch over his sister-in-law, merely because the two had met and became friends. She had faced the invading Tail-stingers as if the nest she fought for was her own and not one she was just visiting. Even when she became a member of the nest, she had never shrugged off patrols or helping anyone in the nest. She even flew with them to gather a water worm and protected Hiccup when Toothless had been ill. Toothless did not know how anyone could not see her and admire her.

Yet, she had been through more than anyone should ever have. She had suffered at the paws of one who believed himself one of the alphas from before Civility Laws. Toothless did not want to push. He did not want to step beyond her boundaries. She did not deserve that. She deserved to be treated like a queen.

Toothless huffed to himself. He stepped away from the pond, heading for his tree. Maybe this time to himself would calm his nerves and give him the strength to endure his adopted father and his sons' meddling. To withstand the knowledge that not only did Hiccup and Sharpshot know about the entire affair but did nothing to stop it. And Hiccup was the alpha at that and had the authority to put an end to all of it.

Toothless paused. Moondust stood under his tree, staring at the ground. Toothless' sensing lobes twitched and flattened against his neck. He knew what the look on her muzzle meant. He had felt the same when his daughter had been eaten and he realized the torment he had just placed his sons in.

Toothless shoved aside every feeling he had for the dragoness and his own annoyance with everything. She may have been the focus of several dreams of his, but she still hurt and still blamed herself. She did not deserve to feel this guilt. Toothless frowned, wondering how he could cheer her up. His eyes widen.

He remembered back to when the nest took shelter from the snowstorm. Shadowfire could not sing due to the new humans in the great cave, but he could still dance for the young sheltering with the humans. Toothless remembered that all the young and many of the adults, Sharpshot included who did not like snowstorms anymore than he liked rainstorms that crackled with lighting, laughed at and enjoyed Shadowfire's antics.

Toothless purposively made a noise loud enough that she had to hear. He was rewarded with her looking up. Before she could speak or leave, Toothless stood on his hindlegs. He did not have Shadowfire's moves. For as big as that dragon was, the Tall-singer could dance. Toothless did have his own moves though. He had perfected them over time to keep his sons from having bad dreams after their sister was eaten.

Moondust stared at him, head titled. Toothless gave her his gummy smile. He proceeded to kick his hindlegs out in an alternating pattern, walking across the grass. He did this and spun in a circle then spun back around. He frowned. Moondust did not look as if she was happy though the guilt he saw in her expression had diminished. Toothless dropped to all fours. He curled his wings out and around. He began hopping from side to side, popping his head out the opening his wings made as their tips touched in front of his muzzle. He sighed. Moondust still looked unsure.

Toothless decided to do the last dance had had ever came up with. It had been after a particularly dismal, and failed, raid where that monster had the entire nest out to see her eat seven adult dragons and ten younglings. Since Toothless had not been tasked to guard that raiding flock as he had guarded another who did succeed, his own sons had not been chosen to die. Still, the three had not wanted to sleep that night, certain they would be eaten before morning came. This dance seemed to have calmed them and had them slightly giggling. Toothless hoped it would do the same for Moondust.

He flared his wings. His tail curled so that his good tailfin stood up from his skull like some strange crest. The original dance had both his tailfins extended but the one Hiccup made did not work unless Hiccup or Astrid was in the saddle. A saddle that was pinching him in this position but he ignored that.

He began hopping like he had when his wings were curled in front of him, but this time he stopped and barked out a weird noise that had his sons burying their muzzles into the soft sand of their sleeping den in an effort to keep their giggles quiet. He continued until he realized he had hopped to close to Moondust and she batted his muzzle with her paw.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Toothless sighed, letting his wings and his tail drop. "Trying to cheer you up. I saw your expression just now. You still feel guilty over that worthless lizard's actions."

Moondust sighed. "He came here for me. You were hurt because I chose to live here."

"No," Toothless stated. "You are free to make choices. We all are free to make choices. You chose to live here because you like this nest. He chose to be a flameless coward. You are not at fault for his choices."

"It still remains that had I not been here, he would have never insulted Alpha or fought you."

Toothless grunted. "I am glad he came here. His beliefs were wrong and he needed someone to remind him what honor truly was." Toothless spread the wing that had been torn. "And I am well. My wing is mended. The gashes and cuts healed due to Elder Gothi and Lady Alpha's care. But both are prices I would gladly pay again if it meant you were safe."

"Well, you are Nest Protector-"

Toothless sighed. "My brother is a wonderful human and a great alpha, but he's not always correct."

Moondust stared at him, blinking. "Excuse me?"

"It is true that I would defend any member of this nest, but I did not fight that coward just because a nest member was in danger and not just because that fool insulted my brother. I fought for you. You trusted me with your honor when you stepped under my wing. I would not let anyone else fight that battle. Anyone else in the nest and I would have left the entire nest join me in killing the coward."

Moondust grunted. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position."

"Don't be. Moondust, you are free now. That male is gone. You can live your life with no shadow tailing your flight. I would endure many more wounds to ensure that. You deserve it."

"Thank you."

Toothless nodded. "Don't feel guilt over what happened. No one blames you." He glanced up, noting the position of the sun. "I best get back. My sons will probably be wondering where I am. Hiccup will probably need to fly a patrol with Astrid and Stormfly just so the two can find some sea stack to do that suffocating lip action of theirs."

Moondust giggled. "Gyda said that was kissing and that humans who are courting each other love to perform such actions."

"Still looks like they are trying to suffocate each other," Toothless shook himself in an effort to rid himself of the images. He saw it enough to not what to see it in his mind right now. "If you want to remain here longer, I can tell Gyda where you are so she does not worry."

Moondust did not say anything at first. She just stared at him. "I came out here because Alpha's father stopped me again to whisper how great you are."

Toothless sighed. "I'm sorry. I will ask him to leave you alone."

"Don't be sorry and don't stop him."

Toothless blinked. "Don't you want him to stop annoying you?"

"I never said I was annoyed. I just needed to step out of the village before all I heard when I slept tonight was every praiseworthy thing about you."

"Ah, okay," Toothless said, now completely confused.

If Stoick bothered her to the point she came out here, why would she not want him to stop? It made no sense. His eyes widen when Moondust nuzzled her cheek against his.

"He is right though, you are a great male."

Toothless blinked. "Thank you," he said, slowly.

Moondust set back and tilted her head. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why don't your sons have a mother?"

Toothless' eyes widen. "Uh..well..trying to keep them alive in that monster's nest didn't..uh..didn't leave time for…for..courting."

"And now? I can see they want one."

"Uh..uh..there…I….Why are you asking this?"

Moondust sighed, looking down. "I..I.." She grunted. "I have realized many things since coming here. I once thought my old alpha was wise and honorable until he did nothing to stop that male. I thought my parents would stand for me, but that male said my father gave him permission. Your sister-in-law found me almost walking right into a nest of humans, uncaring what they would do with me."

Toothless flinched. He had not known how his sister-in-law and Moondust met. He had not expected that.

"She convinced me that her mate's nest held the honor and safety I thought my old one did. She convinced me to try again. When we came here..you allowed a human on your back. That humans defended everyone from those who tried to take the nest. He did not force his touch upon me. He let me choose to touch him. He did not call for that Tiny-fang to die and instead gave mercy. And you called that human brother."

Moondust sighed. "And you show the same honor your brother does. All of your brothers. You stood to fight for me instead of letting that male take me. You brother, my alpha, rejected that male's claims and you did not reject me placing myself under your protection. Then you willingly got injured to defend my honor." She tossed her head. "Oh, your brother was so right all those moons ago."

"Moondust, what are you trying to say?"

In answer, she placed the top of her head against Toothless' chest.

"I made my choice," she whispered.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, Stoick wants more grandkids. Sometimes the judgement of children is a good thing. Sometimes.**


	136. Uncle, You Can't!

The gray and silver Zippleback moved around the male. The gray head lowered, stretched out towards Pepper and Piper. The youngling shifted behind Hiccup, both necks wrapping close around him in a Zippleback version of a human hug. A gesture the nest Zipplebacks learned by watching the humans and began copying. The gray head twitched while the silver head jerked upright.

[Daughter,] the gray head said, proving this one to be female.

[Your alpha-] the silver head began, lowering to join the gray one.

[Is him,] Pepper stated, interrupting her mother.

[He keep us safe,] Piper continued.

[He welcome us.]

[He Alpha.]

[Daughter,] the blue head of her father said.

The Terror interrupted him this time.

[Excuse me, it means little actually. That Tusked-king waited until after you both left to tell your pack where you were going, but he ordered that Four-wing to move the nest the instant we all began our journey here. He did not want anymore dragons or humans from this nest finding them again.]

Hiccup saw both Zipplebacks jerk and four heads lower. He frowned as the blue head began speaking again.

[He warned us.]

[He said if we left-] the gray head added.

[There would be no home-]

[If we returned.]

"All respect to your alpha, but that was cruel," Hiccup said. "Your daughter got separated from you all during a storm. She landed upon my nest, barely able to actually land upon the cliffs and not crash into the sea. He should have known you would want to see her when you learned she was alive and safe."

[He feared-] Gray Head began.

[That you would-] Silver Head added.

[Stop us from leaving-]

[With our daughter.]

Hiccup grunted. "I will not stop any dragon that wishes to leave my nest so long as that dragon is physically able to leave. If they are injured to the point they can't fly or walk, then I'll refuse but that's because I don't want them to die. You can ask any dragon that lives in this nest, ma'am if you don't believe me."

[And yet-] Blue Head began.

[Our daughter-] Green Head added.

[Wishes to stay-]

[With you.]

Hiccup sighed. He reached up and scratched both of the youngling's heads. They cooed and hugged him tighter.

"I would love for all dragons and humans that would not wish to continue the war and the hate and pain it caused both of our peoples to find a home here," Hiccup said softly. "I want my nest to be a place of safety and healing. A place where all can live their lives in peace. But I will not separate families."

Pepper and Piper whined and hugged him tighter.

"Shh, shh," Hiccup soothed. "They are your parents. They have missed you. I can't keep you from them."

[No leave-] Pepper began.

[We stay. Please,] Piper added.

Hiccup's heart broke because he knew he could not grant that. The youngling needed to be with her parents. As much as he wanted her and her parents to stay and would welcome them with opened arms, Hiccup knew what he had to do.

"Young one," he said, letting a slight touch of his alpha magic coat his words. Pepper and Piper jerked and whined again, a pleading note to it. "You have to go with your parents, little one. When you grow up you can come back. I promise you there will be a place for you in this nest at that time and no one can make you leave then. But for now, your place is with your parents."

[Too long-] Pepper whispered.

[Till we-] Piper added, also whispering.

[Get bigger.]

[Want stay now.]

[Want play with friends.]

[Learn Common Tongue.]

[Be here with you-]

[Our alpha.]

[Uncle?]

Hiccup saw Toothless' sons appear at the top of the hill with the other younglings who lived in the village, except Firestorm, who was with Torgeir as the boy was out in the forest with his father starting his learning to be a woodcutter. The Sand Wraith dropped down, moving to stand in front of Hiccup. He sat down, his gaze looking over Pepper and Piper then back to Hiccup.

[Uncle, what's wrong with Pepper and Piper?]

Hiccup gestured to the Zipplebacks behind the youngling. "Her parents are here. They are not from this nest."

[She..she will have to leave?] the Sand Wraith asked in a small voice. [No, Uncle, you can't. You can't let them take her. She can't go. She's our friend. She can't go.]

Hiccup place both hands upon the youngling's jaws. He would place his forehead against the youngling's forehead, but Pepper and Piper had him in a grip that would not let him move much.

"They are parents," Hiccup whispered. "I can't keep her from them."

[But you're alpha! You can make them stay!]

Hiccup's heart broke more. This was decidedly harder than dealing with Icewing's tendency to jump onto his shoulders without permission. This one was his actual nephew as opposed to the grandchild of a friend who, while Hiccup saw as a sister, was not actually a member of the Haddock clan.

"No, little one. I cannot. If I made them stay when they do not want to I would be no better than that fallen queen."

[But…she's our friend, Uncle. She..she reminds me of my sister. Please don't make her go. They can stay in my place, Uncle. They can sleep there. I won't mind. I can sleep somewhere else. They can have my fish. Just don't make them take her.]

Hiccup heard Knowledge and Wisdom chitter something and saw Pepper and Piper's parents jerk. The male stepped forward, both heads lowering. The blue head chirped something that sounding questioning. The Sand Wraith shifted to stare up at the male. He stepped back, pressing against Hiccup's legs, his tail curling around Hiccup's feet. Hiccup placed his hand down on the youngling's back, the other hand lifting to scratch Pepper.

[His sister-] Blue Head began, lifting to stare at Hiccup.

"Their father said the fallen queen that started the war between humans and dragons ate their sister after she declared their father failed at task she gave him."

The female Zippleback squawked something that sounded like a question.

[Yes,] a new voice said.

Hiccup could not move to see but he recognized the voice as Barf's. He also heard the sound of four paws landing somewhere to his left.

[Toothless, their father-] Belch continued.

[Said the monster ate his daughter-]

[In front of him and those younglings.]

[Also, it is good to see-]

[You are well, cousin.]

* * *

 **Kirika: She confessed. Now we just need to see how Toothless reacts… later. Hehe, Stoick knows, but Stoick is a planner. All of his boys will have their intendeds and he can sit back, enjoy the three grandkids he has now and wait. At least that's what he's thinking.**

 _ **Small AN: The authoress is running away now ;) :p**_


	137. Do We Continue?

All of Toothless' sensing lobes flared away from his skull. His eyes dilated to the point he knew no one would be able to see any green. Moondust remained pressed against him for a few heartbeats then she sat back. Her gaze fell away.

"I am sorry," she whispered, sounding disappointed, unsure, and embarrassed all in one.

When her wings flared, Toothless' mind caught up with what was going on.

"Wait! No, please don't leave. Please stay. What did you mean? What choice?"

He suspected. He hoped. He had to know. He could not assume. He would not be that male.

Moondust stared at him, copying his one eye fully opened, one eye half closed look. "I have admired you for a while, Toothless," she said.

Toothless slowly closed his eyes and just as slowly opened them. His heart raced as if he had performed every aerial trick he knew and a few Hiccup and he were developing together.

"I have felt the same," he whispered.

"You have admired yourself for a while now?"

Toothless huffed. "Funny."

Moondust giggled but her lobes dropped, flattening against her skull and her gaze felt to the ground. "Did that male and what he did to me prevent you from seeking more?"

Right then Toothless wished he had hands like his brother. He had seen Hiccup lift Astrid's chin when she fell into the same posture as Moondust. He settled on telling her the truth and hoped it would get her to look at him again.

"In part, but because I didn't want to remind you of what happened. That male was wrong and did something no dragoness should ever have done to her, even the ones who don't care about wing-covers. I didn't want to you to hurt more if my advances brought up bad memories."

Moondust sighed, eyes closing. "And now that you know how… how I feel?"

Toothless cooed. "If this is what you want, if I am what you want, Moondust, we're going to do this right," he said softly. "You deserved to be treated like a queen."

Moondust snorted, eyes opening and head shaking. "I'm not a queen. I'm just me."

"You're a queen to me," Toothless whispered. "Do I go find your flock leader and our alpha?"

Moondust took a deep breath. "Yes."

Toothless closed his eyes for half a heartbeat. He opened them to find Moondust staring at him. He gave her a gummy smile. "Let's go find them together."

They headed for the Fireworm cave. As much as he wanted to place his wing over her, he did not. He would not until he had permission from Gyda and Hiccup. He was adamant that his courting her would start correctly and honorably. She deserved nothing less. Just as they entered the cave system, Toothless groaned.

"I am never going to hear the end of this."

"End of what?"

Toothless grunted as they passed by the place where all the shiny things the humans had found, and cooed like excitable hatchlings over, had been. "I may or may not have teased Hiccup and Sharpshot relentlessly about Astrid and Sneaky."

Moondust laughed, a trilling sound that Toothless knew he wanted to hear again and often. "Yes, you are in for it."

They reached the tunnel up and Toothless paused, looking over at her.

"You'll defend me, right?"

"Does Lady Alpha and Sneaky defend your brothers when you start?"

"No. They usually just laugh."

"Then I shall 'just' laugh as well."

Toothless stared at her, opting for the look Gyda had deemed his puppy-eyed look. Moondust snorted and regard him with her version of his gummy smirk. The urge to scoff at her and nuzzle her yanked Toothless in two different directions. He settled for grunting and walking up the tunnel. Her giggles followed him moments before she joined him.

"May I ask what prompted you to tell me how you felt?" he asked as they curved around a bend in the tunnel. "Not that I mind at all.. I'm just curious."

"Lady Alpha. She spoke to me while you stood against that male."

"What did she say?"

"'Moondust, I am not telling you what to do, but men can't read our minds. If you want Toothless, you have to tell him and tell him in a way he can understand. Gods bless them, but sometimes men can't get simple concepts.'"

Toothless snorted. "That sounds like something she'd say. She had poor Hiccup so confused the night she told him how she felt. She finally had to do that suffocating lip thing over and over before he understood what her words meant."

"As protective as you are of him, I'm rather surprised you let her near, considering the tale you gave us the night we all met."

"I did worry at first. Her first meeting with me..well, first in our time… which is more confusing to say then to think about." Toothless grunted. "Anyway, that night when she sought him out, I did not like her. I wanted her as far from him as possible. He had other ideas, so I flew with it and used it to teach her."

"What changed your mind?" she asked as they exited the tunnel and traversed to their left along a straight corridor with many tunnels branching off of them. "Elder Gyda giving all of you back your memories?" she added as they turned right into another tunnel that curved upward.

"No. We didn't get our memories back until a moon cycle after Hiccup woke up. Before I remembered that she was the first of his kind to actually ask to join him on our side of Gyda's barrier, it had been her apologizing and following Hiccup's order that moved me from dislike to being okay with. It wasn't until she told Stoick off that I knew she would be the perfect mate for Hiccup and Gyda giving us back our memories only reinforced that."

"What did she tell Stoick?"

"Stoick asked her what pushed Hiccup into getting the other dragons and flying after everyone and why the other human younglings followed him." Toothless sighed. "The question came right after a moment we all feared Hiccup would die. I only remember the entire conversation because Hiccup did not die and I awoke from what I realize now was me dying as well."

Moondust crooned sadly. Toothless stopped on a flatten section of the curving tunnel as it crisscrossed with two other tunnels. He leaned over and rubbed his head against Moondust's cheek. She returned the affection.

"I was scared when you collapsed beside Alpha's sleeping nest," she whispered.

"I wish I could give you assurance it won't happen again, but I can't. I know the bond between Hiccup and I will kill us both when he dies and I've accepted that my life will not be as long as normal." Toothless sighed, moving away and staring at her. "Before we continue, Moondust, you have to know that. I'm sorry, I should have spoken about this already. If we go though with this, if you still want me to court you and if that courting leads to a mate-hood, I'm not going to live as long as you."

"I know," Moondust whispered. "Elder Gyda already explained. I still want to continue."

Toothless nodded his head. He had another question for her if this courtship did end in a mate-hood, and he had no reason to believe it would not, but he would wait until that day to ask her.

"Then we'll continue," he whispered.

"What did Lady Alpha tell Stoick?" Moondust asked as they started walking again.

"She told him it was the right thing to do. Something he had forgotten or lost in his shortsightness about what Hiccup should have been. And if it had been her in Hiccup's place, she would have only came to get me, Gobber, and a couple others out but would have left him to die."

Moondust hissed. "Wow. How did he take that?"

"His muzzle turned the same color as Sharpshot's spikes. He sputtered and hissed. I wobbly moved to stand in front of her. I thought he would hurt her and I would not allow that. He set back when I growled at him. Neither of them talk about that now but I think he realized she would be a good mate for his son then too."

"Oh, Nest Protector, Wind-shrieker, greetings."

"Hello, Tiny-fireglow flock leader," Toothless said as they paused upon entering a cavern, the same cavern where the first met the Fireworms.

Toothless honestly loved that the humans could speak the Common Tongue now. Learning human words was always an exhilarating experience. Learning their names for dragons even more so and he found he was beginning to like some of their names over the ones the dragons gave a species. This was one of those times. It was so much easier to think Fireworm than Tiny-fireglow. It was still expected that a dragon would use a dragon name though. Toothless wondered if that would change as well as dragons and humans continued to live in the same nest together. He hoped so. It would easier to say some of the human names for dragons as well.

"Are you going to seeing Alpha soon?" the Fireworm who bowed to Hiccup that day asked after Moondust added her greeting.

"We are heading to speak with him now," Toothless said.

"May I accompany you? I have to speak with him as well."

"Sure. May I ask what you need to speak with him about?"

The Fireworm sighed and her entire body flickered, though a green color instead of the usual color a Fireworm glowed. "It is time."

* * *

 **Kirika: Ah, so you noticed what I'm doing. Hehe, good.**


	138. Looks Like A Party

Hiccup's eyes widen. "Did you just say cousin?"

Belch dipped his head while Barf grunted.

[Our parents,] Barf began.

[And our sister,] Belch continued.

[Died to that-]

[Fallen queen.]

[Our uncle on-]

[Father's side-]

[Survived.]

Hiccup turned back to the blue and green Zippleback.

[Their parents,] Blue Head began.

[Left the nest,] Green Head continued.

[When we were-]

[All fledglings.]

"Then you do not know what Barf and Belch have went through," Hiccup stated. "What most of the dragons that call this nest home have been through. The monster that ate this one's sister in front of him, that ate Barf and Belch's flock, was a dragon not a human. Humans gave her species the name Red Death, but the dragons say her species is called Lava-dweller."

Hiccup saw all eight eyes from the two Zipplebacks widen. He nodded his head.

"I know of the time before Civility Laws. Both my dragon brother, Toothless, and the Head Elder of an Illusion-scale nest we are allied to told me some of the tales of that time. That Lava-dweller seemed to have reverted back to those days."

[And while Toothless aided,] Meatlug began, [it was our alpha that ordered the shot that killed that queen. Your alpha may deem him untrustworthy, but if you speak to the dragons who live here and to the allies we have gained because of our alpha, you will see that your alpha is wrong.]

The two Zipplebacks began conversing with each other. Occasionally, one or another of the nest dragons would add a comment or respond as if answering a question. Hiccup waited, unphased by the fact the entire thing was happening in the Old Tongue. He trusted his nest. He knew any one of them would tell him if the topic was something he needed to hear and respond to. It also gave Hiccup a chance to speak to his nephew.

"I know you are probably mad at me right now," he whispered, "but the right thing is not always the easiest or the one that makes everyone happy. I can't keep a dragon child from their parents anymore than I could a human child. Children do deserve to be with their parents so long as those parents are not harming them."

The Sand Wraith shifted enough he could lay the top of his head against Hiccup's leg. [She is our friend and…everyone left us… our blood parents…our sister…even Dad left us. I don't want to lose anyone else.]

"Ah, young one," Hiccup whispered. "I wish I could tell that will never happen, but I can't."

[But you're Alpha. You gave Dad back to us. You gave him the skies again. You killed that monster and I just knew she could never be killed.]

"I'm just me, little one. I'm just a human. If I kept Pepper and Piper here against her parents wishes, I'd be stealing her and that's wrong. It'd be no different than if I told you and your brothers that you can't have your father because he's my brother."

[Alpha of the nest,] Blue Head said, pulling Hiccup's attention from his nephew.

[We shall go see,] Green Head continued.

[If our alpha has indeed-]

[Left us. We and our mate-]

[Have agreed our daughter-]

[Should remain with her mother here-]

[If you will-]

[Allow it.]

"Sure," Hiccup said, feeling Pepper and Piper and the Sand Wraith jerk. "All who have no ill intentions to the nest are allowed to find a place of safety and rest."

Both heads of the male Zippleback nodded. With a quick nuzzle to their mate's heads and to their daughter, though Hiccup was avoided in the endeavor, the male's wings flared and he rose into the air, banking around to head southeast.

[Well, this look like a party. Not sure quests are supposed to leave like that though. I could be wrong. Shadowfire hasn't really explained that part of human culture yet.]

Hiccup snorted. Toothless seemed to be an extra cheerful mood. Hiccup turned his head as much as he could and out of the corner of his eye saw the reason. Moondust stood rather close to his brother's side and though Toothless' wing was not covering her, Hiccup could well believe it soon would. Hiccup smirked. Sharpshot and he had so much to pay Toothless back for. Then Hiccup noticed the glow of a Fireworm upon Moondust's back and frowned since it was glowing green and yellow instead of orange.

* * *

"Time?" Toothless question. "Uh, time for what?"

Moondust stared at him, head tilted. "You've never been around a Tiny-fireglow female as she changed from a princess to a queen?"

Toothless blinked. "Um, no. In my hatch nest and in that monster's lair, there never was any Tiny-fireglows."

"Ah," Moondust said. "My father and mother and I would watch the nest nearest to my old nest. Each full turn of the seasons, the Tiny-fireglows in that nest held a ritual where a princess became a queen. My flock would gather to watch it. It was always beautiful to watch, even if would not hear everything going on due to the distance."

Toothless looked from the Fireworm, and he still wanted a day to come where he could say that word instead of the other, to Moondust and back again. "So, you are turning into a queen?"

"Yes, and I have bowed to Alpha. I must change in front of him and redeclare my allegiance."

"But the Rock-biters," Toothless began, "they translated for the ones who came to help Hiccup and Astrid fend off the cold. The next morning, the Tiny-fireglows said if one of you became a queen in truth, that new queen left. Won't you do the same?"

"I have bowed to Alpha," she answered. "I cannot renounce my allegiance to him. I would face dishonor if I tried. Besides, he is a wise and generous alpha and I would love nothing else than to continue living under his rule."

Toothless grinned. He understood that statement and he was happy and proud she thought so. Everyone should see how great his brother was and have the chance to be under his authority and as Shadowfire would say, Toothless was not biased at all.

"Well, we are going right now to find my brother. Would you like to come along?"

"I cannot fly in this condition. My body cannot handle the strain."

"Sit upon my back," Moondust offered. "You might catch Toothless' saddle on fire if he rode upon his."

Moondust then lowered her head so the Fireworm could hop onto it and make her way to a place she could sit. Toothless waited until both Moondust and the Fireworm said they were ready before bounding out of the cave system. He heard Moondust following and soon they were back in the humans' territory.

Toothless frowned as a blue and green Zippleback flew into the skies just as they arrived. He looked down, finding a gray and silver one staring at what looked like Pepper and Piper tightly wrapped around someone. Given that his son sat next to the person and Toothless could barely make out the shine of the fake leg, Toothless knew who the person was. He was just not sure why his brother was in this position. He decided to try humor, as he was in a great mood, than strict demands of what was going on.

"Well, this look like a party. Not sure quests are supposed to leave like that though. I could be wrong. Shadowfire hasn't really explained that part of human culture yet."

He saw Hiccup turn and saw the moment Hiccup realized who was standing close to his right side. Toothless groaned, seeing the smirk and knowing he was doomed.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, Stoick is going to love this and may or may not try to call for a feast.**


	139. Revelation

"Pepper, Piper, why don't you and my nephews go show your mother the nest," Hiccup suggested. "I'm sure she would like to see the place you lived in as well as meet some of the people and dragons you know."

The young dragons chirped. Pepper and Piper unwound their necks and heads. She nuzzled Hiccup. He reached up, scratching both chins. Both heads cooed. Hiccup then turned and nuzzled the Sand Wraith. The other two boys joined their brother as the Pepper and Piper moved around and stood in front of her mother. The adult Zippleback cooed and it sounded questioning. Pepper and Piper responded with a soft trill. Hiccup smiled when the adult Zippleback then nuzzled both heads.

As soon as the four younglings and the adult Zippleback left the plaza, Hiccup turned to face his brother. Hiccup smirked when Toothless gave him a look he did not need translated and tossed his head towards the green glow upon Moondust's back. Hiccup chuckled softly. Movement near his foot caught the corner of his eye. He looked down. The Terror still sat right beside Hiccup' metal leg.

"Would you mind going and getting Elder Gyda?" Hiccup asked knowing she would be needed before everything was over with.

The Terror bowed, flared his wings, flew off. Hiccup moved to stand in front of his brother. Moondust lowered her head and one of the Fireworm younglings stepped off the female's back. Hiccup never quite understood how the Fireworms remained small and almost hatchling size even while being a youngling. Toothless had said the only magic a dragon processed dealt with the breath attack they used. Hiccup did not think that was fully correct. It did not explain how a Changwing could disappear. It did not explain this with the Fireworms. It did not explain why this particular Fireworm was glowing green instead of the usual orange.

The Fireworm chittered, bowing to Hiccup. Hiccup went to knell, to be closer to the ground for the tiny dragon, but Toothless intervened in the guise of nuzzling against his brother. Toothless also gently moved Hiccup back some and Hiccup allowed it. He trusted his brother and if Toothless was acting like this, Hiccup knew there was a reason.

[Alpha,] Moondust said. [The Tiny-fireglow wishes to know if she can remain a member of this nest.]

Hiccup frowned. "Of course," he stated. "So long as she wants, she is a member of this nest."

Hiccup blinked when the Fireworm cooed and closed her eyes. Hiccup's jaw dropped as the tiny dragon began to glow a brighter green. To his greater surprise, the Fireworm began growing in size. Once the glow faded a dragon the length and height of a Nightmare stood before him. The dragon had the multiple legs that she had before. She was also green with a yellow belly, the underside of her wings, and the spikes adorning her head and tail.

The new dragon bowed her head and spread her wings. She chittered something that sounded final. Moondust provided the translation.

[I named you alpha of both myself and my kind when I was small. Now that I have attained the status and size of a queen of my kind, I am here to renew my vow to obey you in all things and to serve you, my alpha.]

* * *

Gyda sat upon the edge of the island, near to the point the mate-hood ceremonies took place. Shadowfire laid behind her, giving her a backrest, though right then Gyda was leaned forward, staring at the horizon line and just letting her mind settle. Training Hiccup to now understand and use his magical abilities had been both rewarding and frustrating at the same time. Not that Gyda should have expected any less.

Hiccup picked upon things quickly, especially when shown how to do something as opposed to being told the steps necessary to act. He also questioned everything. Something Gyda knew she should have not been surprised by. His tendency to not blindly follow what had gone before did end give Berk the means to end the war with the dragons after all.

Hiccup did not only want to know how to wield the magic within him, he wanted to understand its origin. An admirable goal, but one Gyda feared would not be answered. Magic could be a wild card showing up where it had not previously been within a family but more of then not, it was inherited from a parent and that parent got it from their parent.

Gyda had tried, and stilled tried, to figure out what was going on, but it seemed as if some veil existed preventing her from seeing the core of magic from anyone related by blood to Hiccup. She recognized the veil for what it was. A powerful mage did not want the truth known. Gyda's first thoughts had been Gothi, but Gyda did not seek out the answers just yet from the elder. She wanted to learn how to read Gothi's runes because she had more questions for Gothi than just this. Questions that rest of the tribe did not need to hear, or even know about. Not yet anyways.

Gyda also felt a deeper worry that had nothing to do with training Hiccup. What she knew was to happen and what was actually happening was both cloyingly familiar and a stark contrast against one another. Gyda worried for what that meant the actual future of Hiccup and his people would be.

[Elder Gyda,] a small, male voice said as a flutter of wings announced the arrival of a dragon.

Gyda, pulled for her thoughts, looked over to find the Terror Hiccup sent to find Pepper and Piper's parents landing to her right.

[Elder, Alpha has asked you come to the human territory.]

"Is everything alright?" Gyda asked, standing.

[I believe so. I don't think the reason he asks for you is bad. He did so after looking at his brother and the other Wind-shrieker and smiling because both stood real close to the other.]

Gyda chuckled. "I see. Well, alright then." She frowned. "Before we go, did you check into that matter I asked you to when Alpha sent you out?"

[Yes. There is a human living in the nest. A Four-wing is her constant companion and would not let me near her.] The Terror snorted. [I managed anyways. My mother always said I could find my way out of the deepest hole and it would be in a way no one ever thought of before.]

"And is the human well?"

[Aye. The Four-wing takes care of her as if she is pack to him.]

"And the Tusked-king, is he bothered by her presence?]

[No. He treats her with great respect, which confuses me since he did not wish a dragon from a human run nest to be in his.] The Terror titled his head. [Elder Gyda, when I did get close to the human, I overhead something odd.]

"What?"

[The human was asleep as was her Four-wing packmate. The human began speaking in her sleep. She apologized over and over to Alpha and his father.]

Gyda closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. So much for it not being Valka. Now Gyda was even more confused than before. She also realized just what she had to do and knew it would not be pleasant. She just hoped Hiccup and Stoick would forgive her.

* * *

Kirika: Hehe, not yet, but he knows he's in for it.


	140. I Know Who She Is

"Please stand," Hiccup said.

The Fireworm stood. Hiccup lifted his hand, palm out towards the dragon. He heard Toothless warble and knew his brother was explaining. Soon he felt dry scales press into his hand. They were warmer than any other dragon that did this and Hiccup smiled. Fishlegs would love to know that. Hiccup also could not wait until his friend left the nursery and noticed the new Fireworm.

Hiccup turned back. He smiled. The dragon, like every dragon that did this, stared at him with half-lidded eyes and purred. Hiccup lifted his other hand and scratched the Fireworm's chin. The purring grew louder and the dragon pressed closer to him. Toothless gave a pointed warble. The Fireworm stepped back, her muzzle leaving Hiccup's hand. She chittered. Toothless grunted. Moondust trilled something and Hiccup bit back a snort as Toothless' sensing lobes twitched and he crooned something that sounded apologetic. Hiccup moved to his brother's side and leaned close enough he could whisper.

"Whipped."

Toothless cut his eyes at Hiccup. Hiccup, straightening, snickered before stepping to Moondust's side and scratching her cheek. She cooed, nuzzling into his hand. The Fireworm chittered.

[She says thank you Alpha for allowing her to remain and that she will return to her siblings,] Moondust translated.

Hiccup titled his head. "Wait," he began, "would you like to learn the Common Tongue so that you can speak to any human without needing a translator?"

The Fireworm tilted her head then smiled and chittered.

[Yes,] Moondust translated. [Alpha, my flock leader has aided several of the nest dragons to learn or better their use of the Common Tongue. She could help her.]

Hiccup smiled. "I'll ask her when she arrives." He lifted an eyebrow. "Though do I ask her before or after Toothless tries to _not_ shake in his scales as he sputters out his question?"

[Brother! An alpha acts with decorum. Not this..]

"Oh ho, no, dear brother," Hiccup said. "You brought this on yourself. I'm only sad Sharpshot's out with Sneaky right now and can't join me in paying you back."

Toothless turned to Moondust, a pleading look upon his face. Moondust just chortled. Hiccup cackled. The Fireworm chittered something that sounding questioning. Knowledge and Wisdom answered her in the Old Tongue. The Fireworm trilled a laugh. Toothless huffed and shifted to stare down the path to the wooden walkways.

Wings flapping had everyone looking up. Shadowfire and Stormfly hovered over the plaza. Shadowfire glided to land upon the hill and lowered to his belly so his mother could get down. The Terror remained upon Shadowfire's back. Hiccup saw Gyda murmur something to the small dragon and frowned when the Terror nodded his head and stayed on Shadowfire's back.

Stormfly, who along with Astrid, Snotlout, Hookfang, Quickcut, and a few other nest dragons, had been out on a patrol, landed. Astrid dismounted. She glanced at the Fireworm. Hiccup caught her raised eyebrow and he held up his hand, palm facing Astrid, and made as if he pushed something a short distance in front of his body. Astrid nodded, catching the message. Hiccup grinned.

As Toothless recovered and they had been forced to do walking patrols, Hiccup and Astrid had come up with some hand signals to use as communication between the Riders, human and dragons alike. This one asked her to wait. Hiccup's grin grew as he also realized Astrid had understood that he meant he would tell later if she waited right now.

She traversed across the plaza to stand beside him and Hiccup saw her smirk. She leaned down and whispered something to Moondust that had the female Night Fury giggling. She straightened just as Gyda reached them.

"Gyda," Hiccup said. "Sorry to disturb your mediations but I needed you here. The oldest Fireworm youngling has grown up." He smirked when Gyda snorted. "She wants to learn the Common Tongue."

"Sure," Gyda answered. "It'll be fun to teach a royal."

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, head titled.

Gyda gestured to the Fireworm. "She's smaller than a Fireworm Queen right now. This earned ones such as her the name Fireworm Princess. However, a variant of that was called Royal Fireworm because they were green and yellow. No one really knew why."

The Fireworm trilled. Moondust responded. The Fireworm chittered.

[She says her ancestors said a Tiny-fireglow that bowed to a non-Tiny-fireglow alpha or queen turned this color so others could tell the difference in a queen that ruled her hive alone or one who's hive also had the protection of an alpha or queen's nest,] Moondust translated.

The Fireworm trilled again, bowing to Hiccup.

[She apologizes but she must get back to her siblings,] Moondust said.

"Shadowfire and I can come by the cave later to help her learn the Common Tongue."

Hiccup nodded his acceptance, already knowing Gyda would seek it. All of his friends made it a point now to seek his approval on many things when he was surrounded by others, human and dragon alike, but it had been Astrid and Gyda who started that. Moondust chittered to the Fireworm, who stood, tipped her head to Gyda, and then rose into air. She banked around, heading for Raven Point.

"So, brother," Hiccup said, lowering his gaze back down to Toothless. "Do you have need of me and Gyda?"

Toothless grunted, padded over, and bowed, but did not spread his wings, to Gyda.

[Flock Leader, I request permission to court one of your flock.]

Gyda titled her head. "Have you spoken to my daughter?"

[Aye, Flock Leader.]

Gyda turned to stare at Moondust. "Daughter, do you accept this one who comes before me? Do you wish for him to court you or do you wish that I run him off?"

[I wish for him to court me, Elder Gyda.]

Gyda snorted. "Gyda, Moondust. You are flock now. You are my daughter now. Call me Gyda." She turned back to Toothless. "Rise, young male," Gyda said. "My daughter has accepted your advance. I grant my permission."

Toothless cooed and nuzzled against Gyda's arm. Gyda giggled.

"Silly," she muttered. "You're breaking the seriousness of this."

Toothless shrugged before turning to Hiccup. He bowed, but this time he spread his wings.

[Alpha, I have spoken to one of the nest and received her permission and the permission of her flock leader to begin courting her. Do I have your permission and blessing?]

"Sure, Toothless," Hiccup said, smiling.

Toothless stood, lifted his head, and roared. The dragons still in the plaza and many in the village all roared as well. Toothless then moved to Moondust's side and, with a smile, placed his wing over her. Moondust cooed and rubbed her cheek against the side of his neck. Hiccup smiled.

"Well, this calls for a celebration," Stoick's voice bellowed over the village. "Me son's finally seen sense and decided ta give me grandsons a worthy and beautiful mother."

Hiccup chuckled as his father moved into the plaza from the walkways that lead down to the docks. Toothless grunted and Hiccup's chuckles turned into a full belly laugh as Stoick walked closer and stared down at Toothless.

"I told ye so, son." Stoick said solemnly but Hiccup saw the twinkle in his eyes. Stoick then placed his hand upon Moondust's head. "Ye sweet lass, welcome ta the family. I be knowin', jest like Astrid and Sneaky, that ye'll be keepin' me son in line." Stoick stepped back and clap his hands together. "We shall hold a feast!"

"Before you do that," Gyda began and Hiccup instantly knew something was wrong. "I need to speak to you and your family, sir. Away from listening ears, sir."

Stoick stopped and stared at her. "Ye sound as if stones be cascadin' onta yer shoulders."

Gyda took a deep breath. "It's about the human in Pepper and Piper's old nest, sir. I know who she is."

* * *

 **Alpha Mayhem: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Eruptodons are called Lave-eaters. Dragons are not fancy with names. They are usually just practical.**

 **Kirika: I am forever honored and humbled that people not only read my stories but like them and I love getting to know them through their reviews.**


	141. Face The Music

"Shadowfire," Gyda said, sharply. "Go with your brother."

[But Mom-]

"Go. I will be fine, son."

Shadowfire and Frostfire stared at her, both giving her looks that said they did not believe her. She lifted an eyebrow and narrowed the other eye then jerked her head towards the cliffs and the water beyond it.

"Pale and the hatchlings need food, boys. Go feed the flock."

The two dragons sighed. Their wings flared and they rose into the air. Once level Shadowfire waited until Frostfire could land on his back. Both then headed out over the harbor and beyond. Gyda watched them for a heartbeat before turning towards the Great Hall. Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, and ever adult dragon that was and would be apart of that flock stood on the steps. Quickclaw and Bjorn also stood with them as both would act as guards for this small meeting. Gyda sighed and joined them.

Once inside, the humans sat at the Council table while the dragons found their own places. Gyda was not surprised that Toothless and Stormfly stood behind Hiccup and Astrid or that Sharpshot and Sneaky sat on the table before them. Moondust stood to Toothless' left, putting her behind Stoick. Windwalker stood to Stormfly's right, putting him behind Gobber. Gyda stood on the bare stone on the other side of the table, grateful that Meatlug and Wingblaze were going to watch Toothless' younglings and Windwalker and Stormfly's hatchlings so this meeting could take place.

"A'ight," Stoick said. "We be all here. What be so important 'bout this human ye call fer this?"

Gyda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sir, what I have to tell you will seem unbelievable-"

Stoick snorted, prompting Gyda to open her eyes. The man stared at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Ye are from the future, lass. Ye can do magic and ye are trainin' me boy ta do so as well. Dragons be family instead of enemies. What be more unbelievable than that?"

"Your wife is alive."

Silence fell. Everyone, even the dragons stopped breathing. Gyda surveyed the reactions. Hiccup appeared shocked but also thoughtful. Gobber's jaw was dropped and he rubbed his head as if warding off a headache. Astrid was frowning. Stoick held no visual reaction but his eyes burned. The dragons looked between the humans and Gyda several times.

"I be in no mood fer jests."

"I am not joking. Your wife is alive. Has been alive since she was taken."

"Ye lie," Stoick growled, standing. "Me wife be taken in a raid."

"By a Stormcutter. Big, four-winged dragon that has a head which can swivel like an owl." Gyda grunted. "I know, sir. I knew in my cave exactly what happened to Valka. The tales showed us, sir. Hiccup was laying in his crib. The Stormcutter bit his way into the house and found Hiccup. Hiccup did not yell, cry, or scream. He giggled!"

"That sounds like the lad," Gobber stated.

Stoick glared at him. Gobber held up his hand and hook.

"Please continue," Hiccup said in the silence that fell.

Gyda sighed. "The dragon extended his wing claw. You, Hiccup, grabbed it, babbling in baby speak then let the claw go to clap your hands. Valka had been out. There was a raid, a bad one, going on. She stopped a Viking from killing a down Nightmare then heard and saw the Stormcutter bite into the house. She ran to protect you but stopped when she saw you and the dragon playing. The dragon must have heard her or smelled her because he turned and nicked you. That's how you got that scar on your chin, Hiccup. An axe landed between Valka and the dragon. It was-"

"Me," Stoick whispered falling back into his chair. "I threw that axe. The dragon spat fire. I raced to get Hiccup.."

"The Stormcutter took off with Valka," Gyda whispered.

"Ye knew?!" Stoick hissed. "Ye knew and ye made me think, made us think-"

"I knew what the tales showed, sir. I couldn't say a word about it in my cave. I was under an oath not to."

"Who?" Stoick growled. "Who demanded ye keep yer tongue still?"

"The gods you call Thor and Loki. Both bound me by an oath not to tell anyone from your tribe that Valka was alive while you were in my cave."

"And after, when ye be here livin' with us? Eatin' our food? Usin' our resources ta get a house? Were ye bound by yer oath then?"

Stoick voice rose with each question. Gyda glared at him.

"I was under no oath. I was asked by my chief not to reveal the future to his tribe. The tales show you all meeting Valka in the future. Five years into the future."

Stoick fell silent. Hiccup glanced at his father then stared at Gyda.

"Why are you telling us now? You warned us all that knowing what will come will change the path we follow."

"It's already changed, Hiccup. It was the moment I returned and you all got your memories back. The tales don't have you all talking with the dragons, not like you are doing now. The tales don't have Hiccup as the alpha of the dragons who live here. The tales had Bard trying to tear up the entirety of Berk because Alvin placed his egg here and he hatched in the tunnels he now lives in but without his mother and he _really_ wanted to find his mother."

"But Bard is still a hatchling," Astrid stated.

Gyda grunted. "The tales had the dragons on some growth accelerant or something. Those four dragons hatched then were broad wing stage within what seemed like weeks and all four chewed holes throughout Berk."

"Why ye wait 'til now ta tell us 'bout Valka?" Stoick demanded.

"Pepper and Piper spoke of a human in her old nest," Gyda said. "The Terror that Hiccup sent to find her parents.. I asked him to do something else while there. I wanted verification that the human was Valka. With all the changes, I didn't want that, her, to be just some add on those who presented the tales put in. I wanted to make sure. I had already decided on this course of action the day the shield was painted. That's why Shadowfire and I went out for a solo flight. We knew we had to deal with this and were trying to find ways to fix it."

"Fix it?" Hiccup questioned.

"You all deserve to have all of your family here, now," Gyda said. "Not some random time five years from now. I had to leave part of my family behind to keep my children safe. Every day I have to wake to the knowledge I will never seen that part again. You all don't deserve that."

"Part of your family?" Astrid asked.

"The hatchling Ombra fathered," Hiccup whispered. "Shadowfire told me of him while Toothless was recovering from eating that eel."

Gyda closed her eyes and sighed. "The human he was bound to as well," she whispered. "That was..is…my older brother."

Silence fell again. Gyda kept her eyes closed but continued.

"I am sorry. This is something that should have never been kept from you all. If there is to be a punishment… please, I ask that you leave my children out of it."

"Ye said ye and Shadowfire be trying ta find was ta fix this," Stoick whispered. "What ye be thinkin'?"

"The tales showed Hiccup coming up with the Terrors flying messages back and forth during the time Bard would have been hunting for his mother. Shadowfire suggested we wait until that moment and see if we could get a Terror to track her down. I know the general area the nest she ended up is in so I figured I could point the Terror in the right direction and have he or she find Valka. I was going to send a message with that Terror explaining who I was and see if she would return home."

"Wait," Astrid said. "Hiccup's mother lives in the same nest as that Bewilderbeast who insulted him?"

Gyda opened her eyes. "Another reason I wanted to make sure that human was Valka. I don't have a clue why that Bewilderbeast was acting as he was. The tales have him kind, wise, a king," Gyda sighed.

"Is she safe?" Stoick asked.

"The Terror said the Stormcutter treats her like flock and that the Bewilderbeast holds a great deal of respect for her. I was going to ask him to tell you all but Sunchaser asked if he could go with her."

"That…dragon respects his mother but not her son?!" Astrid growled.

Hiccup placed a hand upon her wrist and she immediately shifted so she was holding his hand.

"Chief," Gobber said softly. "Ye know we canna have the ships ready. Ye jest need say the word and we be goin' after Valka."

Stoick did not speak.

"You can't," Hiccup answered for his father. "The Terror told Pepper and Piper's father that the Bewilderbeast ordered the nest moved. That the dragon did not want anyone else from this nest to find them again. The male Zippleback flew off to confirm it because Pepper and Piper don't want to leave."

Stoick still did not speak. Gyda resisted the urge to close her eyes again. If punishment was due her, she would stare it in the face as it approached her. Stoick stood. Moondust stepped back as Stoick shoved his chair away. He then walked around the table, heading for Gyda. Gyda watched his approach. Stoick lifted a hand and gently placed it upon Gyda's shoulder.

"Thank ye, lass," he whispered. "Thank ye fer tellin' me…tellin' us all this. There be no punishment fer keepin' an oath ta the gods and keepin' faith with yer chief." Stoick then turned to the others. "Iffen that Zippleback brings us news of this departure, we find another way ta search for Valka. Til then, we be stayin'. Devestatin' Winter be 'ere soon. The needs of the many-"

"Outweigh the needs of a few," Hiccup whispered but Gyda heard the resignation in his voice.

She knew he wanted to find his mother. She knew he wanted to have his mother in his life. She knew he was frustrated because there was nothing he could do. Gyda frowned.

"Chief," she said. "If the Zippleback return and they are gone, I know of a way we can search for them. Hiccup's already provided it."

"How?" Stoick asked.

"Those dragons he let stay here the night before Stormfly and the others left to go to the hatchery. They are from various parts of the world. I'm sure they'll mostly likely seek to stay here when they return to their own nests. They can look for us."

* * *

 **Kirka: Hehe, just a bit.**


	142. Belt Ceremony

It took many days for the Zippleback male to fly to the Bewilderbeast's nest and return. In the time he was gone Pepper and Piper showed her mother all over, introducing her to not only dragons but many humans as well. It seemed Pepper and Piper, as well as all the younglings in the nursery, had won the hearts of the mothers the night they fought off Alvin. All the younglings, Toothless' included kept all the children, human and dragon alike, entertained so the mothers and the one parent from ever mated pair that stayed could focus upon guarding the room.

Hiccup did note that his nephews aided Pepper and Piper in her endeavor to get her mother to like the nest. He also noticed they took to being stand-offish and avoiding him. Hiccup knew they were still annoyed with him over not ordering Pepper and Piper's parents to stay so their friend could, even if he did explain his reasons for not giving into their request. He still felt their avoidance of him keenly. They were his brother's sons. He wanted to get to know them. He wanted to spend time with them. He wanted them to like him. Respect him. To not view him as monster.

This remained the norm until Toothless' sister confronted them behind the house one morning a full two days before the male Zippleback returned. Hiccup had no way to know what was said between aunt and younglings as the entire speech she gave was in the Old Tongue and he could not follow it enough to catch any impressions. It seemed Toothless agreed with his sister's words, if his head nodding had been any indication. Hiccup remembered that he had been about to ask but was all but tackled by his nephews as they nuzzled him and apologized for their behavior. Hiccup just hugged them all while hearing his brother thank his sister and then informing his sons that the next time, he would straighten them out. Something the boys did not want as they promised it would not happen again.

Now, with all but one of his family close again, Hiccup was in the forest along with the other teens. Eydis and Gyda had, the night before in the Great Hall, spoken about something to with their karate training and were in the process of setting up the clearing they normally trained in. Hiccup had seen Brynjar, Fishleg's parents, Gobber, and Stoick heading to that same clearing just before the teens had been found by Frostfire and told to don the white gi and belts Gyda had Dervla make them and then head to training.

Hiccup blinked as he cleared the trees and found not only those humans but all the bonded dragons, their mates, Hiccup's nephews, Toothless' sister, Moondust, and the Elders in the clearing as well. All the dragons and the humans closest to the teens, even Spitelout and his wife and the twins' parents, were ringed around the edge of the clearing. Wooden stakes were driven into the ground with rope tied between them, creating an enclosed square roughly the size of the area Gyda usually had them begin their sessions in. Gyda, herself decked out in her black gi, stood where she normally stood but a bag sat at her feet.

At her gestured the teens hurried to line up in front of her, making sure to bow before stepping through the one opening in the rope fence. Gyda smiled at them.

"Face left," she ordered.

Hiccup and the teens spun. This was normal. Their trainings sessions always began with the teens running laps around the area until Gyda called for them to form up.

"Hiccup, head them out."

As befitted his status as heir to Berk and alpha to the dragons, or so Gyda said, Hiccup always lead the laps. Hiccup suspected Gyda also did this because of his leg and that by making him first the other teens had to run at his pace. Considering she had scolded him when he tried to run faster after Snotlout complained and then boasted how he would do it better, Hiccup was certain his leg had a lot to do with his placement. Still, the enjoyment at having to watch Snotlout run extra laps and then do sixty of what Gyda called push-ups had taken the sting out of that realization.

Right now, Hiccup felt slightly exposed as he and the teens ran around the inside of the rope fence with all the people watching but he tried to push that from his mind. Gyda had warned them that outside issues remained in the trees while they were in the clearing. Their focus was karate so long as the session was going on.

"Form up."

Hiccup frowned. When they first started Gyda had not had them run long around the clearing. That gradually increased as each day they trained. They could now run several times around the entire clearing and not be the least bit winded. This lap had been twice around a smaller fenced in area. Still, he and the other teens fell into the formation Gyda had taught them. He, Astrid, and Ruffnut stood in a line right in front of Gyda while Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs stood in a line behind them.

"Ready stance."

Hiccup and the teens shifted into the called for stance. Their right foot slid back. Their left shifted. Arms, with hands loosely fisted, rose in guard positions near their face and neck, and their knees bent.

"Forward right jab," Gyda ordered before giving the call she had trained them to respond to.

Hiccup and the teens punched forward with their right fists, their legs and hips shifting to accommodate the move. Each teen also gave the appropriate yell Gyda had taught them as their fists reached their apex. Hiccup and the teens returned to the ready stance without being told. Gyda gave the call once more and they punched again.

"Forward left jab."

This continued with Gyda making them go thorough every punch and kick she had taught them but always with shorter repetition than normal. As she called for them to form their sparring teams, Hiccup realized what was going on. They were showing their families and closest friends what they had learned. He smiled, even as he dodged, ducked, and blocked Astrid's attacks, while giving a few of his own back.

"Form up."

Hiccup and the others returned to their lined positions. Gyda now had Shadowfire holding his head over the rope. The bag sat upon his nose. Gyda looked at each of them, smiling, then looked at the onlookers.

"In any form of martials arts training, karate included, there comes a point where what all the students have learned pushes them to a new level, a higher learning. We have reached one such point. Back home, this was acknowledged with the students performing all they had learned for their families and friends to see. To join in celebrating as they stepped beyond where they were now and move onto what came next."

Hiccup felt excitement rise as Gyda reached into the bag and pulled out a yellow belt. She had explained the belt ranks in karate on their first day and Hiccup realized that was not just a chance to show off for their families and friends. Gyda, their sensei, felt them ready to advance to the next rank and learn more things.

"Students, remove your belts."

With slightly tremblingly fingers, Hiccup untied his belt. He folded it in the manner Gyda had taught them their first day as well.

"Kneel."

Hiccup and the other knelt, though Astrid was quick to give him a hand when his metal foot slipped slightly. He could see the excitement in her eyes and her smile and had to resist kissing her. That would not be appropriate in this setting.

"Place your belt before your knees and as you do so, remember all you have learned while wearing that belt."

Hiccup took a deep breath. He slowly placed the folded belt before him, mind recalling the sore muscles that eventually grew used to the actions he had them doing. The punches he landed upon the targets Gyda had him and Dervla fashion from scrap sheep and yak skin. The moment he was able to bypass Astrid's guard in a sparring match and won it. He smiled at the memories.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup looked up, finding Gyda standing before him. She held out the yellow belt. He took it slowly, bowing his head. She tipped hers before moving to Astrid and repeating the process. When all six teens had their new belts, Gyda returned to her spot though Shadowfire and the bag were gone now.

"Place the new belt against your forehead."

Hiccup and the teens did so.

"The things you learn while wearing this will be more involved then what you learned while wearing your previous belt. Ready yourself."

Gyda waited for several heartbeats.

"Stand, my students and place your new belts on."

Hiccup and the others stood. They wound the belts around, tying them in the front as they were taught.

"Grab your old belts then face your families and friends, but do not forget to congratulate each other. I am proud of you all."

Hiccup picked up his old belt, fully intending on making something to display it and any others he earned. His attention was diverted as Astrid, laughing, grabbed him by the edge of his gi. She gave a sharp tug that Hiccup did not fight, and soon her lips covered his own. Hiccup moaned and returned her kiss. He vaguely heard dragons roaring and humans cheering but he did not care about any of that right then.

[Alpha! Alpha! Oh, sorry.]

Hiccup grunted but pulled away from Astrid to find the Terror he had sent to find Pepper and Piper's parents landing in the clearing.

[I did not realizes this..um… what is this?] the Terror asked, looking around in confusion.

[Is something wrong?] Toothless asked, moving from where he had been sitting with Moondust and his sons over to the Terror.

[Oh, no, Nest Protector. Pepper and Piper's father just returned and I came to inform Alpha.]

* * *

 **Kirka: Well, considering they don't know which direction he went in, it would be hard to follow him.**


	143. Gone

Everyone headed for the village, even the Elders. The other teens, except for Astrid, headed for their respective houses, both to change and to start on different chores their parents had for them. Hiccup was pleased to see Spitelout clapping Snotlout on the shoulder and offering words of praise for his accomplishment.

Gyda peeled away, citing that she wished to change and put away the bag she had in the clearing. Byrnjar clapped Hiccup and Astrid on the shoulder with hearty words of praise before cornering the mage just at her door. Hiccup caught sight of his future father-in-law pointing to his house where Hiccup could see Torgeir and Firestorm keeping an eye upon the two younger boys.

Given the look upon Gyda's face, a mix that said she expected whatever Byrnjar spoke of and that she really wanted to know how she got into this situation, Hiccup could guess the lead woodcutter wanted Gyda to train his younger kids. Hiccup smiled when Gyda sighed and nodded her head slowly. Having begun this form of training, Hiccup could see it benefiting the entire tribe. He understood Gyda's reluctance, but he had planned on speaking to both her and his father about getting all the children and any adults who wanted to learn started. Right then, though, he had to speak to Pepper and Piper's father.

The male Zippleback stood with his mate and daughter in the plaza. Both heads of the male looked lost while the female seemed unable to comprehend something. Pepper and Piper looked at her parents with concern, but her attention was diverted when Hiccup and those left after the others spilt from the group came to the edge of the plaza. Pepper and Piper ran over, bowing to Hiccup and then staring at him with questions he did not have to hear to understand. He grinned and tipped his head. The youngling squealed and nuzzled him only to snort and step back.

[Alpha,] Pepper began.

[You need bath,] Piper finished.

Those with Hiccup laughed but the laughter stopped when the adult Zipplebacks turned and ambled over.

[Gone,] the blue head of the male began.

[All of it is gone,] the green head continued.

[The nest is all destroyed-]

[And there is no way-]

[We can follow-]

[We are confused.]

Hiccup sighed. "I am sorry," he said softly. "I wish I knew what your alpha was thinking. I wish I knew why he did all of this."

Hiccup frowned and then stepped around Pepper and Piper so that he was directly under the male Zippleback's raised heads. He heard Toothless and the other dragons behind him murmur and heard the humans in the group shift but he ignored them.

"Please lean down," Hiccup whispered, staring up at the dragon. "We learned something while you were gone that we don't widely known."

The dragon shared a look between both heads but ultimately lowered them.

"The mage who lives with us and unlocked the ability for us to speak with you told us that your alpha has my mother," Hiccup whispered. "That a dragon from the nest came here and took her back there. The Tiny-fang called him a Four-wing."

Both heads jerked back then lowered again.

[The human-] Blue head began in a low tone.

[Female is your mother?] Green head continued in the same low tone.

[Our alpha kept-]

[A mother from her hatchling?]

"That is what the mage said," Hiccup whispered. "We are not letting it be wildly known because my people believe she is dead and with your alpha moving that nest, we don't know where she is now and no real way at this moment to find her. Her father and brother still live. It would be cruel to let them know she is alive, but we are unable to get her back here."

[Is it not cruel-] Blue head began, still in a low tone.

[For you to know this as well?] Green head finished.

Hiccup sighed. "My father and I know as the leading flock, we have to endure much for our people, for our nest."

Both heads lifted. The dragon turned to his mate and the two began a long discussion in the Old Tongue. Hiccup only realized what it meant by the fact that Pepper and Piper started bouncing in place, a happy look upon both of her muzzles. The adult Zipplebacks turned back to Hiccup.

[We don't understand still-] Blue head began.

[Why our alpha did all-] Green head continued.

[He has done.]

[We are still not sure-]

[About you or this nest-]

[But we see our daughter is healthy-]

[And our mate told us of all-

[She has experienced here,] Green Head finished.

Hiccup tilted his head. "I gave Skysinger and Willowing's parents this same offer that I'm gonna give you. Stay here. You are safe here. Pepper and Piper is safe here. Speak to more dragons if you wish. Then make whatever decision you want. I will abide by it."

[Even if-] the gray head of the female began.

[We wish to leave-] the silver head continued.

[And take our daughter-]

[With us?]

"I would not like it because I know how much she wants to remain, but I will not stop you. I will enslave no dragon or human. Ever."

Both adults shared a glance between each other then stared at their daughter who nodded both heads. Pepper and Piper trilled something in the Old Tongue that sounded pleading. Both adults sighed and turned back to Hiccup.

[We will stay-] Blue Head began.

[And make our decision later,] Green Head continued.

[Thank you, alpha of this nest-]

[For caring for our daughter.]

Hiccup smiled. "Anytime."

[Alpha! Alpha!]

Hiccup turned as Endure, Sunchaser, and Skysinger's siblings landed in the plaza. Endure's leg twitched on him, sending him forward. Hiccup reacted, catching the youngling and righting him. Hiccup heard the Zippleback male chitter something that sounded questioning and heard the female answer. Hiccup chose to ignore them as the Nadder younglings looked excited and worried.

[Alpha,] Endure began sounding a little out of breath. [Ooh, you stink, Alpha.] The youngling shook his head slightly and Hiccup heard several snickers and dragon chuckles, but the youngling continued seemingly oblivious to what he had started. [Brother said to come here. Said to get you.]

"I something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

[Human water dens, alpha,] Sunchaser said. [We all were helping brother with his pa..pa.. flight around the nest. We saw them, alpha. They were headed this way.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, thank you for trusting me to reveal all things. And I'm glad you liked the belt ceremony.**

 **Midnight Lupus: Welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. You seriously read the first two and all of this one in three days? Wow, I am impressed. That is a lot of words. Light Furies will be in this version of HTTYD but not in this tale. There are two more books slated after this one. Now, while the humans will see her and her kind as different than Night Furies, dragons will see her as being a different colored Wind-shrieker. I'm not sure what her take on this all will be because she's not going to be as active a main character as she was in the movie. Toothless is not going to seek her out as a mate. He has one right now.**


	144. Hopeless

After quickly changing out of his gi, an order his father whispered to him just after the Nadder younglings came to find him, Hiccup, along with Astrid, stood with his father on the docks as Johann and another ship bearing the symbol of Hopeless came closer. Hiccup heard his father grunt and glanced up at him.

"I be sendin' a message ta Chief Ingvar 'fore Alvin be invadin'," Stoick said. "I nare thought he'd respond since he be one of the chief's callin' fer the Thing. I did hope though."

"We still hold a treaty with them, right?" Hiccup asked, recalling the lessons his father gave him and the words he had heard as he grew up in the same house as the chief.

"Aye, as we do with all the tribes in the Archipelago. We no wished ta fight each other 'n the dragons at the same time, son."

"Then if they are here to answer your summons because of the treaty at least we'll know they are like Shivering Shores and honorable. Another we can possibly trust with the full truth of the dragons?"

Stoick looked down at Hiccup and Hiccup fought the ingrained urge to wilt. Fifteen years of a trained habit did not disappear with the magic Hiccup was now learning to wield. Stoick smiled and place a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder.

"I be so blind 'fore, son," Stoick whispered. "I feared," Stoick paused. "Well we all be knowin' what I stupidly feared. Ye'll be a far greater chief than I. Than even Hamish the First."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Dad," he said though he did not really believe his father.

How could he ever be greater than Hamish, who founded Berk or Stoick, who stood strong in the face of so much?

Silence fell between them as the two ships slipped into the docks and tether lines were tossed across the railings. Soon gangplanks joined the tether lines and Berkian dock workers hurried to tie off the ships and settled the planks. Johann stayed aboard his ship while the seven on the Hopeless ship climbed out and stood upon the docks.

"Ah, Chief Stoick," Johann called out. "I see you all were successful in running off that scallywag, Alvin. I look forward to the tale." He then looked up at the cliffs and hollered. "Open for business!"

Hiccup snorted but turned his attention to people from Hopeless. All took turns looking up the cliffs at the dragons Hiccup knew was perched in whatever places they could find and looking back towards the harbor and the sea stacks and Guardians where more dragons were perched and had been as the ships got close. It seemed after two invasion attempts the entire nest came out in force when an unknown approached.

"Bjarte," Stoick said. "Yer father be sendin' ye?"

One of the men dropped his gaze from the cliffs. Hiccup recognized him as the second oldest of Chief Ingvar's six boys. The man had so far not reached for his sword and that gave Hiccup hope they would prove as honorable and trustworthy as Steinar and Padrig.

"Me father be gettin' yer message, chief," Bjarte said. "Be lookin' like ye dunna need us though."

"Be good knowin' ye all came though," Stoick said.

Bjarte tipped his head. He glanced back over his shoulder then looked up at the cliffs. "Me island no get many raids from da beasts, but we 'ave our share of problems' wiv dem. Still, Outcast be 'nother thing entirely. Father said we be honor bond ta help ye fend'm off or we no expect ye ta come ta our help."

"Well, come on," Stoick said. "This be no place fer givin' the tale. We jest finished one of the longhouses fer the Thing so ye and yer warriors can stay there."

Bjarte lifted an eyebrow. "I be seein' Chief Henrik let ye know. Good. He 'n Father both be of the belief ye should know so ye could prepare places fer us all ta stay in. They and Chieftess Bertha be sayin' we be dishonorin' ye iffen we no let ye have time ta prepare."

Stoick nodded. "Come, we'll head up. We can speak more in the Great Hall."

They headed up the walkways. Hiccup and Astrid walked just behind his father and just before Bjarte.

"Young Hiccup," Bjarte said as they walked. "What did ye do ta yer leg, boy?"

Hiccup felt Astrid tense as she had made it a point to take his hand while they walked. Hiccup gently squeezed her hand, both in a silent request and a thank you. Given the look upon her face, Hiccup knew it was not the question, or the memories it sparked, that riled Astrid up. She did not like the boy comment. Hiccup also knew she would spin faster than the Typhoomerangs they met on Eel Island if Bjarte said anything else she deemed an insult or dishonoring to Hiccup in anyway. Hiccup moved to advert that. No need to have his intended brandish her axe at Bjarte just yet.

"It's part of the tale," Hiccup said, "that'll we'll give all of you once we reach the Great Hall. It deals with how all of this came to be."

Once at the top, Toothless moved to walk at Hiccup's side while Sharpshot, who had been upon Toothless' saddle, carefully crawled to his usual position upon Hiccup's back. Both dragons had waited, none to patient, with the other dragons while Hiccup, Astrid, and Stoick met the ships. Both it seemed decided their waiting was over.

Hiccup heard several murmurs from those following and glanced over the shoulder Sharpshot did not have his chin laying upon. Bjarte held a hand up, stopping a few of the men from drawing weapons. Hiccup and Astrid paused and Hiccup gave a slight cough. Stoick stopped and turned.

"Dunna fear," Stoick said. "Those two dragons only be dangerous iffen ye harm me son and his betrothed. Offer no threat and ye won't be viewed as a threat."

Hiccup smiled as he realized his father did listen to him and was even using some of the words he had said to Padrig the first day they met. Bjarte glared at the men who had their hands upon their sword hilts.

"We be guests," Bjarte stated. "Ye be respectin' our hosts or ye be dishonorin' me father."

"But Bjarte," one of the men said pointing at Toothless, "me father spoke of one like dat beast. It be a Night Fury. It be the unholy offspring of lightin' and death it is."

"And it no be attackin' any of us," Bjarte pointed out. "Dunna give'm a reason ta. We be listenin' ta their tale 'fore we be decidin' anything. Clear?"

"Clear," all of Bjarte's warriors said.

Hiccup noted one of the women warriors smacked the back of the head of the one who spoke as she moved passed him. Astrid snorted lightly and Hiccup glanced over, finding her smiling as the woman hissed at the man, telling him not to do anything foolish.

"I like her," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup chuckled.

"Come," Stoick said.

They all began walking again. Hiccup heard the warriors behind him murmur at how obedient and docile Toothless appeared to be. Hiccup knew he would have to give his brother two full baskets of fish before the dragon got over the fact he could not even grumble in the Old Tongue because Hiccup had asked him not scare the newcomers. When one of the warriors made a comment that compared Toothless to a dog he had owned, Hiccup knew that the two baskets of fish would not be enough. He was not sure three or even four baskets would be enough.


	145. Just One Race

**The Dramatis Personae will be updated with a new named dragon. Thank you, Massive HTTYDFan for your suggestion on the dragon's name.**

* * *

Four days passed since Hopeless' warriors came to Berk. Hiccup was just happy that the tale giving was over. He still disliked retelling everyone what happened, even if it was edited because the warriors did not know the full truth about the dragons and Hiccup. The fact that Berk was now a nest of humans and dragons was great. Hiccup just did not like being the focus and his father always insisted he give the tale instead of the other teens or even Gyda, which Hiccup did suggest.

It seemed four days was not enough time for most of the warriors to understand fully though. The one who had spoken up about Toothless being the unholy offspring of lighting and death still avoided the three Night Furies like they all had some illness he might catch. Hiccup worried it would bother them, but they would just laugh. It seemed the human entertained them in his efforts to get away from them.

The upside of the group coming was that Steinar had to leave the completed longhouse as there was no room for him. As befitted his status as heir to Shivering Shores, Stoick offered the man a place in his house. Hiccup found in the man an older human brother he did not realize he ever wanted. Neither Steinar, nor his father, Henrik, ever looked down upon or belittled Hiccup when his father did take him to Things or chief gatherings. Now that the man could speak to and understand dragons, he proved a curious and questioning person which led to both he and Hiccup talking with Toothless and Sharpshot long into the night after Stoick and the younglings went to sleep. The first of those talks leading to Steinar learning about Hiccup's ability to draw and asking to see the drawings. When the man openly praised them, Hiccup knew he had found a new human friend.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup looked up from his journal where he had been sketching ideas to hold Zippleback gas and Nightmare gel so the village could use them to defend the island from attacks. Astrid stood upon the platform outside the hole in the roof. Hiccup stood, moving over. Sketching ideas and writing out his thoughts was wonderful, especially since he did not have to hide either activity anymore, but he would put everything down when Astrid needed him. All those close to him, human and dragon-like, snickering at him did not deter him. He loved spending time in her presence.

"Toothless' sister was looking for you."

"Spitfire," Hiccup said with a chuckle.

"Huh?"

"Gobber's taken to calling her Spitfire. She seems to like it. At least she did not snarl at him when he hollered it, not like when he tried to call her Toothette."

"Toothette?" Astrid asked with a raised eyebrow and Hiccup heard the amusement in her voice and Stormfly chuckling behind her.

Hiccup shrugged. "Gobber said it was a more female version of Toothless. I think he got into the mead again."

"That is wrong on so many levels, I think Ragnarök will have come and gone twice over before we even begin to unravel it."

Hiccup chuckled. "Where is she?"

"The cove. She went out there after giving Toothless and Moondust some time for.. well, Shadowfire yelled the word 'date' and Gyda told him to hush. Uh, Hiccup, some of Hopeless' warriors heard her respond to him. They all looked at her like she was out of her mind."

Hiccup sighed. "Dad and I talked about that this morning. There is no way we can really expect the tribe that can to stop talking to the dragons just because those warriors and Baneson still does not know." Hiccup shrugged. "I think Dad's gonna speak to Bjarte first since he's the chief's son. Give him the right to decide if his warriors should know. "

"Are you okay with that?"

Hiccup frowned, tilting his head. "Why do you ask?"

Astrid favored him with an unimpressed look. "Hiccup, you are the dragons' alpha and I know you. You are worried."

Hiccup sighed again. "I don't want the dragons to be taken advantage of," he said knowing he would not get out of answering. "I know the rest of the chiefs' and their families will know when Dad and I tell them at the Thing, but.. the dragons have a chance to live their lives in peace now. I don't want someone using the Common Tongue to gain their trust and hurt them. That's why I still don't want Baneson to know even if Hilda does now."

[And you still wonder why we named you our alpha?] Stormfly said, dropping her head so that she could peer past Astrid into the opening. [Alpha, just as you are teaching the humans to live alongside the dragons, you are teaching the dragons to live alongside humans. We all know this peace you have won for both our kinds will have rogue winds that threaten to crash us, but we also know it will be worth it in the end. I say let the humans know. We that live in this nest know what an honorable human is now that we know you and those close to you. We can teach those who are not a part of this nest so they can judge for themselves.]

Hiccup chuckled. "You really are like your rider, you know that? Only she's been able to truly get me out of a mood like this before."

Stormfly shook herself and chortled. [Well, I did teach her well, did I not?]

"Hey!"

Hiccup smiled but refrained from laughing. Astrid would take well to that.

"Let's go speak to Spitfire," he said, climbing out of the opening.

Stormfly lowered herself. [I am not your brother or your bonded dragon, alpha,] she said, [but I will get you there quick so that you do not feel much unease.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said as he waited until Astrid climbed into the saddle before climbing on behind her.

He knew it was pointless to tell Stormfly otherwise. All the bonded dragons heard about Gyda's explaination from that day, thanks to Firestorm. None seemed bothered by it, even if did make Hiccup feel bad and that he was somehow failing them because this bond he made with Toothless caused resistance at the thought of riding another dragon.

He closed his eyes as he settled, willing the unease to go away. Wrapping his arms around Astrid did help as he felt his soul begin to purr in a soothing rhythm.

"Goin' fer a flight?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked down, finding Steinar looking up from the ground below. Steinar smiled.

"I be knowin' Stormfly a right proper chaperone fer ye both, but I be suggestin' ye take a human wiv ye. Bjarte be admrin' yer betrothed."

Hiccup's back straightened and he felt the growl begin in his soul and threaten to explode. Steinar held up both hands and backed up a step.

"Easy," he said softly. "I jest be warnin' ye. He may try fer somethin' iffen ye give'm reason ta. Don't be flamin' da help."

Hiccup just held Astrid closer against him, the unease about being on Stormfly gone in light of Steinar's news.

"I'll be with them, Steinar."

Everyone looked up. Gyda and Shadowfire hovered just above the house.

"Her mother has me as an official chaperone for them anyways."

Steinar nodded his head. "I be leavin'm ta yer care then."

He left and Stormly rose into the air, leveling out beside Shadowfire. Gyda tipped her head and gestured for them to proceed her. Stormfly squawked in the Old Tongue and Shadowfire snorted.

[You'll always win, Stormfly. I'm not built for that kind of speed. You should challenge Moondust. She needs a proper initiation after all.]

[Ooh, I like the way you think.]

"Oh, gods," Hiccup muttered. "Let's just get to the cove before Stormfly has Moondust racing all over the island I'm left with a moping Toothless."

[One race, Alpha. Just one race.]

[Seriously too much like her rider,] Shadowifire muttered.

Hiccup swallowed his chuckle as both Astrid and Stormfly protested in one voice.

"Go, please," Hiccup said instead, and the dragons began flying over the village.

As the skirted the coast, Hiccup felt Astrid grab his hand. She looked over her shoulder. Hiccup leaned close, knowing she wanted to say something.

"Bjarte can admire me all he wants, Hiccup," she stated. "I am yours, always."

Hiccup felt his soul calm and he pulled her tighter against him. "And I am yours, Astrid. Forever."

* * *

 **Kirika: I love that you included Astrid in that.**


	146. A Day For Leavings

They landed in the cove, finding not only Toothless, Moondust, and Spitfire, but also the Scauldron pod leaders and their son. Hiccup quickly dismounted Stormfly, moving over to the water dragons. As he neared them, he wondered why they were this far inland.

[Greetings, honored land alpha,] the male pod leader said, still sounding as if he was drowning. [I noticed your brother here and thought you would be with him.]

"Sorry, I was in the village," Hiccup said. "Did you need to speak to me?"

[Yes. You have been a wonderful and gracious host, even letting us stay long after we aided in guarding your nest's waters, but we must leave now. We must head south as there is a festival for our kind we must attend.]

"Oh," Hiccup said.

He was a little disappointed. He quite enjoyed seeing the Scauldron pod swimming around the island and the fledgling Scauldrons leaping out of the water whenever he and Toothless had cause to fly over them. Still, he would never stop any dragon from going on their way, especially if they had to be somewhere else.

"You all will be missed," Hiccup said. "And you are all welcomed to return anytime. May I ask what the festival is?"

Hiccup noted the young male whose wing broke when he saved the Changewing princess cough and look away. His mother chortled.

[A game of sorts,] she said. [For all those who are youngling aged to show off while their parents meet old friends and the pod leaders discuss events that have happened since all the pods gathered last.]

Hiccup smiled. "We Vikings have something that is similar. The games sound a lot like our Thawfest and the adults meeting sounds like our Thing, which is where all tribe chiefs, uh, our version of pod leaders, meet and discuss different topics."

[Do young Vikings,] the mother began, slowly pronouncing the new word, [use these games to show off for potential mates?]

Hiccup laughed. "Some try but most mate-hoods in Viking society is decided by the parents and not the actual ones who end up in the mate-hood."

[An odd practice,] the young male said. [How does a Viking parent know those they tie together for eternity will actually love each other?]

"Eh, for some that is not a concern. For others they hope with time the couple become at least friends even if they never fall in love with each other."

The male looked from Hiccup to Astrid and back again. [She is your intended,] he began. [Did your parents and hers chose this for you?]

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Astrid and smiled. He turned back to the dragon. "They chose to form a contract for our betrothal, yes. Which betrothal is the human term for the time before a couple marry, uh, enter a mate-hood. However, she and I had already decided to court each other before that and both of us came to love one another during that courtship."

The young dragon shook his head. [I am not sure I will ever understand and now I feel pity for those humans whose parents have tied them to someone they could never love. I am glad though that yours saw the love you hold for your queen, honored land alpha.]

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you. I am glad they did as well." He bowed slightly. These dragons had earned more than just a tipped head to honor all they had done for him and his nest. "May the currents forever bring you home, honored pod leaders and heir to the pod."

All three water dragons laughed, a sound that had Hiccup wanting to clear his throat, much like he had with the Submaripper.

[You honor us even more,] the father said. [To learn the traditional deep-water parting is something most land dwellers do not try for. Thank you. May the currents forever bring you home and may the winds forever be under your wings, honored land alpha.]

The three then bowed, though none spread their wings, before shuffling back to the sea opening of the cove. They waded into the waves and Hiccup watched all them rejoining the pod he now saw in the distance. He smiled as the dragons, even the fledglings, all leapt into the air as one and dove so that a towering wave splashed straight up and straight back down.

[It seems today is the day for leavings,] Spitfire said, moving to stand at Hiccup's right side.

Hiccup turned. "You are leaving us too?" he asked, more than a little disappointed now.

With the Scauldrons he had grown fond of their play as well as their presence. With Spitfire, he saw her as another member of his family and he was honest enough to admit, he did not want any of his family to leave. Not after knowing his mother was out there and unable or unwilling to come home.

Spitfire sighed. [I have been away too long, alpha that my brother follows. I must return home and let my parents know I am still alive. I also need to see if my sister-in-law has laid her egg yet.]

Hiccup frowned and turned to Toothless. "Shouldn't you need to go too?" he asked. "Your brother said he'd tell your parents and if she comes back without you but tells them she saw you, I'm sure they'll get a bit annoyed and think you are avoiding them."

Toothless took a deep breath. [I should go see them. I do need let them meet my sons and I will need to formally inform them of my decision to bow to you and to court Moondust.] Toothless tiled his head. [I'm not going without you though, brother. I meant what I said. You fly with me or I don't. Besides, they need to meet you as well.]

Spitfire snorted. [You may want to rethink that whole only fly with him thing, brother. I highly doubt he would want to be a part of your mating flight with Moondust. Doubt she'd want him to be there as well.]

Toothless shot his sister a narrowed eyed look even as Moondust chose to stare up at the trees riming the cove's walls. Hiccup did see the female Night Fury's mouth moving even if no sound reached his ears and got the impression she was muttering under her breath. He wondered if she was muttering a prayer for strength or a plea for Spitfire to lose her voice.

[Funny,] Toothless muttered.

Spitfire chortled.

"She brings up a good point," Hiccup said and got two pairs of green eyes boring into him. He trudged on as he had been thinking of this exact thing since Toothless and Moondust's courtship began. "Well, she does. Don't look at me like that. I love that you want me in the air with you, Toothless but there might be times you need to fly on your own. What if I was hurt and you needed to get some help?"

Toothless grumbled in the Old Tongue and shook himself. Hiccup walked over and hugged his brother.

"We are team, brother," Hiccup whispered. "And we'll always be a team, but it's not fair that I can walk on my own and you can't fly on your own. We will always fly together, but if there are times you need or want to fly by yourself or just with Moondust, I won't mind."

Toothless laid his chin down along Hiccup's back and crooned. Hiccup just held him for several heartbeats then stepped back. Toothless lifted his head to allow the movement.

"Now, we should discuss this trip-"

"We all need to go on," a new voice said as wing flaps announced the arrival of more dragons.

* * *

 **Midnight Lupus: Ice Terrors and Terrible Terrors are actually two different species in this. Terrors breath fire whereas Ice Terrors breath ice shards. The name is similar because they are small like Terrors. That's why in the second book, Sage, the Terror Elder could not really tell Palewing actually carried eggs and just gave her the be careful speech cause it was a possibility. The Light Fury is shown using the same breath attack as Toothless and is said to be a subspecies of Night Furies. The dialogue is both a wonder and a curse for some writer, ie me to deal with. I'm still learning its quirks as I go, but for Hiccup, he is the son of a chief. He is a noble in his tribe, even if that tribe is a bit rough around the edges, he is still noble born. Plus he's learning how to lead dragons from a king so he's gonna be a bit formal in many things.**

 **Kirika: Ha! Do you want to see Bjarte get killed? Cause Hiccup will go ballistic over Astrid, just saying :p**


	147. He Did What?

Hiccup turned. All of the teens and their dragons stared at him as they landed. The dragons all bowed to him. The teens used that moment to dismount. Hiccup's eyebrow lifted as Snot and the twins all turned to stare at Fishlegs. Fishlegs, noticing the others' regard, frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"You ask him," Snotlout stated. "You're the Elder-in-training after all."

Hiccup blinked, exchanging a glance with Astrid. The request must be serious or Snot believed there was a high chance it would be rejected. That would be the only reason he would not insist on asking himself. Hookfang and the other bonded dragons snorted, shifting so they were standing beside their riders, or as in Barf and Belch's case, standing with their riders between their heads.

[Alpha,] Hookfang began, [we all wish to fly with you to Toothless' hatch nest.]

Hiccup frowned. "But you all just became parents and your hatchlings are still so small."

[Yes, Alpha,] Meatlug began, [but your trip is not forever, is it?]

"Well, no," Hiccup said.

[Then our hatchlings-] Barf began.

[Will be fine, Alpha,] Belch finished.

"But I don't know exactly how long we will be gone. You'll miss so much."

[Alpha,] Stormfly said moving closer, [every dragon in a nest knows that there are times when they must be away from their hatchlings. We all know we have duties that we must tend to.]

Hiccup turned to her. "What duty would require you all to fly with me on a trip that might take a month or more?"

[Honor guard,] Hookfang answered for Stormfly. [An alpha is supposed to have one when duty requires him to leave the nest. For your trips to the Illusion-scales, they were the ones to ask for a small one and as our allies and your mentors, we all agreed. Toothless' brother offered an invitation for as many as you wished to bring, Alpha. We all wish to accompany you and provide that honor guard, even our riders.]

Toothless nudged Hiccup. [He is right, brother, and my father would expect you to arrive with such a guard.]

Hiccup looked to Astrid. She glanced around at their friends then looked back to Hiccup and nodded her head. Hiccup sighed before facing Spitfire.

"I know you wished to leave today, but if we are all going to go, we have some things we must settle here before we can leave. I would not wish you to fly alone. Do you mind staying a bit longer?"

Spitfire smiled, though she kept her teeth in place. [Of course. It has been many seasons since the nest guards have seen my brother. Many have forgotten all about him. You'll need me to get past the outer guards without issue.]

[You're just full of jests today, aren't you, dear sister?] Toothless grumbled.

Spitfire shook herself. [I have no idea what you are talking about, dear brother.]

Toothless snorted. Hiccup swallowed his chuckle, though the rest in the cove did not. Toothless just began grumbling in the Old Tongue until Moondust trilled a soft sound and nuzzled against him. Toothless instantly switched from something that sounded annoyed to cooing. Hiccup began to cackle.

"So wrapped around her claw, brother."

Spitfire chortled. [How could I have ever disliked this human? He and I think alike.]

"We should get back to the village and get things settled," Gyda said, "before Toothless tries to bury into the dirt and hide."

* * *

"Chief!"

Hiccup shared a startled glance with Astrid as her father's voice bellowed over the village just as they all landed in the grass behind Hiccup's house. The humans quickly dismounted and both human and dragon raced around the house. Hiccup's eyes widen as Brynjar stalked through the village, dragging one of the warriors from Hopeless behind him.

"What's this then?" Stoick asked, meeting the woodcutter in the plaza.

Brynjar threw the disheveled warrior at Stoick's feet. Hiccup noted Bjarte did not seem too upset by the treatment his man was receiving. In fact, Bjarte looked as if he expected it. Hiccup also saw that Steinar did not seem alarmed either. Hiccup shared another glance with Astrid as their group made their way down to stand on the rise about the plaza.

"That," Byrnjar growled, pointed at the warrior now climbing to his feet, "fool tried ta bribe me inta dissolving the contract 'tween Hiccup 'n Astrid."

"He did what?"

Hiccup felt surprise when he heard his own voice. This was not like the other times his alpha magic coated his words. This was deeper, vastly more vicious than those times. This promised death to the warrior and the anger Hiccup felt sweeping through him did not seem it would abate unless the fool was dead.

He saw his father and future father-in-law's eyes widen as they spun to face him. He saw Bjarte and Steinar stare as if they had just walked upon something that unnerved them. The fool paled and stared as if something out of his worst nightmare just visited him. Hiccup did not care about the others, but the fool's terror caused something within him to rejoice.

The fool then looked away and seemed to gather more stupidity as he looked back and stood straighter.

"Ye are a coward," the man stated. "Ye canna be da man fer such as her. Ye canna handle slicin' da throat of a man ye had cowed. I challenge ye fer her."

"I will kill you."

Hiccup took great pleasure as the fool swallowed and stepped back when his whispered promise reached the man's ears. He took greater pleasure that the fool paled again when Toothless and the dragons standing with Hiccup roared and that roar was answered by every dragon living in the nest followed by the sound of wings as every dragon flew to the village.

"Son?" Stoick questioned.

"She is my queen," Hiccup stated, his alpha magic still coating his words with the same vicious promise of death to the fool.

The dragons all landed as they could find places around the plaza. Hiccup waited until they were settled and watching before turning and walking down to the plaza, hand already reaching for his seax.

"Draw your blade," Hiccup growled.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yep. However, for this trip, Hiccup does need to go with Toothless. Toothless' parents do have to meet the alpha he now bows to.**


	148. According To Law

"Stop!"

Stoick watched as his bellow paused everyone in the plaza, even Hiccup. Stoick stared his son down even as the boy's narrowed eyes and his glare fell upon his father. Stoick felt a chill run down his spine and not just from the knowledge his son wanted to kill the Hopeless warrior. He saw the hatred glittering in Hiccup's eyes. Right then, Stoick got a glimpse of what his son would have become had love and acceptance not soothed years of neglect and torment. Stoick was honest enough to admit, he wanted his peaceful son back.

Still, it wound not be said that Stoick the Vast backed down from anything or anyone. He did not when a warlord thought the constant dragon attacks made for a weak and worn chief that the warlord could easily overtake. He did not when facing the madman who thought he alone controlled dragons and set those dragons on a fiery rampage. He did not even when fire and death rained down upon his village by the very beings who now surrounded the plaza to bear witness to their alpha's justice against a fool. Stoick would not back down before his son, no matter that his son could control the dragons and could easily overtake all of them with a mere gesture.

"Ye be challenged," Stoick said. "And ye have every right ta fight, but this be done right 'n proper. It be done 'ccordin' ta law, son."

He saw the moment his words penetrated the hate Hiccup felt. Hiccup's hand fell away from the seax's hilt and the lad stood straighter. The hatered remained in green eyes that were still as hard as emeralds, but Stoick did not get the impression of a dragon backed into a corner anymore.

"Aye, Father."

Stoick tipped his head at Hiccup's words. Relief flooded him, even as the same chill raced down his spine. Hiccup's voice still held the draconic growl and it still unnerved Stoick to hear it even after all this time. Yet, the boy had accepted the law instead of the fight.

Stoick knew his boy was training and had been training for months. That he had not been trained for years was a failure Stoick bore every day and now, Stoick realized just how much he had crippled his boy in those years. If an einvigi happened right now, Hiccup would face a foe who had more years, more weight, and more experience. Hiccup could very well end up dead or severely wounded. The warrior then would die by dragon fire or Astrid's axe, whichever got to the man first. Stoick would put his coin on Astrid before the dragons given the lass' possessiveness over Hiccup.

So Stoick intervened instead, as was his right as chief, and called for a holmgang. The challenge, both to Hiccup's promised and to Hiccup's honor, could be met with no death at the end of the duel. Given the constant dragon attacks that caused the major tribes in the Archipelago to form the Treaty of Laws, a holmgang here would be vastly different than one held on the mainland far to the south. Shields were too precious here due to dragon attacks, thus only two were broken instead of three. Stoick also realized something and he hoped his son did as well, since the boy had grown up listening to and reading up on the Treaty of Laws. The law held no prohibition on who his second, and shield bearer, could be.

Stoick turned to Byrnjar. "Set up the holmgangustadr on the west cliffs."

Byrnjar nodded before calling for aid from others in the plaza. Stoick was proud to note Spitelout was the first to step forward, despite the glare Old Man Jorgenson gave his son. Stoick turned to Hiccup before his father-in-law could turn that glare upon him. Given his mood, Stoick knew he would probably hit the old man.

"Get up to Gothi, son, 'n prepare yerself."

"Aye, Father."

Stoick felt the chill run down his spine again. The growl was still present and Stoick saw the reactions it sparked in the dragons that called the nest home. Every one of them stared at the Hopeless warrior with eyes that bore slits and fangs that promised ripped flesh and torn limbs. Hiccup faced the fool as well and Stoick saw the man take another step back. Stoick took great pride in knowing everyone, human and dragon alike, who stood in the plaza saw the man retreat from Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at the man, then spun on his good heel, and walked away as if the man was beneath his notice. Stoick felt pride flood his body. He had been a blind fool not to see the man his son would become and only focus on the teen the boy was now.

Hiccup climbed the steps back to Toothless' side. Toothless lowered his head, offering not only his back but also bowing and showing every Hopeless warrior that Hiccup held control over him. Stoick felt pride flood him for that as well. All of his sons were honorable leaders and warriors and would cause the Hooligan tribe to prosper and thrive in this changed reality.

Hiccup slipped into the saddle. Toothless launched. Stoick was not surprised when the other bonded dragons and their riders also launched into the air. He was surprised when Gyda and Shadowfire remained though. He suspected she would go if only to give her student some advice.

Gyda looked around at the assembled dragons. They all dropped their gazes from their Alpha in the air to the mage on the ground when she cleared her throat. Stoick marveled at that, but then he knew the dragons saw her as an elder and held her to the same regard as they did the other Elders, which now included Gothi.

"The challenge will take place upon the cliffs the mate-hood ceremonies were preformed," she called out. "Our Alpha would appreciate your assistance. Guard the field of battle as the human nest-mates prepare it. Let none sabotage it."

The last sentence had been said with Gyda's gaze firmly upon the Hopeless warrior. The man, now not facing a furious Hiccup, chose to get his backbone back in order. Stoick would have pity the man his decision to puff up at Gyda, if Stoick had not wanted to throw the man from the cliffs while the tide was out.

"Ye dishonor me, wench!" the man yelled.

"You dishonored yourself when you tried to bribe Byrnjar before challenging Hiccup. The handsal was struck before the gods, fool. The only reason your challenge holds any weight right now is because the Hooligan tribe still honors the treaty and friendship we have found with the Hopeless tribe."

"She be right," Stoick declared, not sure how Gyda knew to say all of that but grateful nonetheless. It kept the Hooligans in the right of all of this. None of the man's relatives could call for vengeance should the man die this day. "Bjarte, get yer man outta my plaza and get'm ready fer the duel before I be declarin' his challenge invalid due ta his lack of honor."

Bjarte merely nodded before clamping a hand to the fool's shoulder and dragging him away.


	149. Holmgang

It took until after mid-day to fully ready the holmgangustadr. Hiccup remained within Gothi's hut the entire time as she offered sacrifices and prayers for his protection. Hilda volunteered to do the same for the Hopeless warrior. Astrid knew it was petty of her, but she did not feel the fool deserved such kindness, yet Hiccup insisted. He wanted a fair duel, a far cry from the moment Astrid thought he would draw his blade and run the fool through.

Astrid would not have minded if Hiccup had. That the fool bribed her father into dissolving the betrothal angered her. That he challenged Hiccup for her, and call Hiccup a coward, infuriated her. As her fury grew so did the sound of a deep growl within her. It had shocked her at first until Hiccup turned and smiled. He never spoke, just smiled and then Astrid heard a faint but growing purr. She had frowned until she realized the purr came from her.

She would have to puzzle it later as Gothi scribbled something in the dirt on her floor. Astrid looked down then looked back to Hiccup, who had been told not to move again after he turned to her and smiled. Gothi had written runes of protection and strength upon him in ash and she warned him not to disturb them with a swift shake of her finger and a narrow-eyed glare.

"She wants to know who your second is," Astrid said.

"Toothless."

Astrid blinked. "Hiccup?"

"There is no law prohibiting a dragon from being a shield-bearer," Hiccup said. "The law only says the second has to be a tribesman of good standing and honor. Toothless is my brother. Dad placed his name in the Haddock Clan's scrolls and he is in good standing and has honor." Hiccup's eyes glittered in the firelight of Gothi's hearth. "And I do not want you in the ring with that coward."

A part of Astrid rose in protest. She was a warrior. She could handle such a fool. She wanted to be as Hiccup's side in this. She wanted to protect him. A good shield-bearer could legally trap and bend the other duelist blade. Astrid would snap the fool's sword if given half a chance.

"You are my queen," Hiccup continued, the draconic growl undercoating his words again and causing tingles to slide down Astrid's spine. "Above anyone else, I would want you at my side in a fight, but if that coward touched you at all, he dies. Honor duel or no honor duel. I would gladly sever his head from his shoulders. But I have to let the law play out, Astrid. I have to let Hopeless keep some honor if for no other reason than they did come when Father called to help keep Alvin off our island."

Astrid fought the urge to kiss him. The runes remained upon his skin and Gothi still held her staff, ready and waiting to use it if need be. Astrid settled for gripping Hiccup's hand and squeezing it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Hiccup replied.

Gothi tapped her staff against the floor, gaining both teens' attention. She pointed the staff at Astrid then towards the door. Astrid sighed, but tipped her head in understanding. She squeezed Hiccup's hand once more before releasing it, standing, and going to fetch Toothless. Gothi would want to preform the same sacrifices and prayers for him as well.

She returned with not only Toothless, but also Gyda. Gothi did not bat an eye at the mage's appearance. She merely gestured for Toothless to move closer to her. Astrid regained her place beside Hiccup, claiming his hand once again. Gothi began her rituals with Toothless watching in silence, though Astrid knew the dragon would question everyone later. Gyda knelt in front of Hiccup, staring up at her him with a thoughtful expression upon her face.

"Let neither fear nor anger cloud your mind," Gyda said softly. "Rely not upon your hands, your feet, your sword, your shield, or even your brother. Rely upon your mind and keep it clear. For in doing so you will be one step ahead of your opponent."

Hiccup stared at her in silence for several heartbeats. "Aye, sensei."

Gyda tipped her head then stood. She placed her right first into the palm of her open left hand and bowed to Hiccup. Hiccup released Astrid hand. Both teens repeated the gesture though only Astrid gave a half bow. Hiccup kept still least he invite Gothi's wrath.

[Brother,] Sharpshot said, appearing at the door. [Dad said the place is ready whenever you are.]

* * *

Stoick smiled as his son flew to the holmgangustadr upon Toothless' back. His smile grew as both his boys chose to fly straight up once they reached the area.

Everyone watched as Hiccup and Toothless seemed to drop from the skies. Stoick felt his stomach twinge but he knew both his sons were fine. They did this often and always came out unscathed. Stoick heard the Berkians watching begin whooping and hollering as Toothless spread his wings and stopped the maddening drop right above the crowds' heads. The dragons, also watching, roared. Toothless roared back. Hiccup lifted his chin and gave a resounding call similar to Toothless' signature cry.

The dragons sent whatever breath attack they used to a single point in the sky. Toothless landed in front of the crowd, lifted his head, and fired one bolt. It detonated the other attacks causing a ring of vapor and a cluster of smoke and embers to expand out with a deafening sound of thunder that split the air.

Stoick glanced at Gobber who jerked his chin towards the Hopeless warrior and his second, one of the other warrior men that came with Bjarte. Stoick looked over and smirked. Both men stared at the dragons with a mix of fear and awe. Knowing his boy, Stoick could well believe that had been Hiccup's reasoning for the entire show.

Stoick tilted his head when Hiccup dismounted and then removed Toothless' saddle and tailfin. Both items were handed to Astrid who stepped back to stand between Stormfly and Moondust. The rest of the bonded dragons and their riders curled around her. The mates of those dragons also stood with her.

Stoick's smirk grew as Hiccup, carrying both shields he would use in the duel, and Toothless entered the roped off area. Toothless lifted onto his hindlegs once both reached the cloaks staked to the ground. Hiccup handed his brother the second shield. Toothless accepted it. That caused a reaction from the fool.

"I win! No dragon can be second."

"The Treaty of Laws states tribesmen in good standing and with honor can be shield-bearers," Hiccup stated. "It does not prohibit dragons. Toothless is a member of the Hooligan tribe. He is a member of Clan Haddock. He is my brother. His name sits in the record scrolls as a son of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans tribe."

"But-"

"That law be as stated," Bjarte said, glaring at his tribesman.

"And I be seein' Toothless' named as Stoick's son with me own eyes," Steinar added, also glaring at the fool.

"And as one of da judges," Padrig added, "I stand wiv da law. Toothless be Hiccup's second. Da challenged be in da ring," Padrig continued as Gothi moved to stand at his side and Bjarte moved to stand at Gothi's side. "And da judges be in place. Does de one wot issued da challenge forfeit or does he git's rear in da ring?!"

The fool and his second moved into the ring. The fool seemed to take issue with Hiccup's stance.

"He no be in proper form!"

"Boy be left handed," Stoick stated. "Ain't no law in effect ta make'm fight right handed."

"But-"

"Silence!" Bjarte hollered. "Da law is da law. Hiccup be allowed ta fight as he be trained. Shut yer mouth and duel or it be declared in Hiccup's favor and ye lose."

The fool glared at Bjarte but drew his blade. Hiccup drew his and Stoick hide his grin behind his beard. The sun reflected off the Gronckle iron sword in an almost blinding fashion. Stoick glanced at Gobber who wink and grinned before leaning closer.

"Ain't no regular iron swords anymore," Gobber whispered. "All dat iron be melted down fer trinkets 'n amulets ta sell ta Johann. 'n per ye order 'fore Alvin ever try his stupidity, all shields been reinforced wiv da Gronckle iron too."

Stoick tipped his head before focusing back upon the duel. As law dictated, Hiccup, as the one challenged, struck first. The sword bit deep into the fool's shield, but it was still usable. The fool glanced once at Toothless then swung. Stoick heard the fool's blade rattle against Hiccup's shield and heard the growl Toothless could not contain. The fool paled.

"Easy, bud," Hiccup murmured. "He has the right to swing at me in this."

Hiccup swung again. His sword split the shield. The piece fell at the fool's feet. Stoick noted Hiccup's shifted his hips with the swing but made sure his feet did not slide back along the cloak. Stoick felt pride swell. His boy knew far more than Stoick ever realized.

"Ogmundr's first shield be broke," Padrig called out. "Switch."

The fool glared at Hiccup but did nothing more than switch shields with his second. His second turned and left the ring, as his part was now done.

"Continue."

The fool swung. The tip scraped a gouge. Hiccup's shield remained usable. Hiccup swing. The sword bit, but not as far as the first swing. Stoick frowned, worried that Hiccup was tiring. The fool tried a different angle. Another, deeper gouge. No call from the judges. The fool glowered. Hiccup swung. Sword bit again but did not slice through. Stoick shared a glance with Gobber. The blacksmith did not seem worried.

The fool swung harder. Hiccup grunted at the force. A hole appeared in the wooden part of Hiccup's shield. Padrig moved. Hiccup turned the shield. Padrig titled his head.

"Shield's usable still."

The fool growled. Hiccup swung. Sword almost sliced through. Padrig stared.

"Shield's usable still."

The fool smirked. "Ye be weak," he growled. "Ye tirin'. Ye ain't man enough fer da lass. I be takin' her. I be showin' her a real man."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. He heard many dragons begin snarl. He glanced over, finding Astrid holding her axe's handle but not drawing it. Stormfly and Moondust glared at the fool. Stoick turned back and blinked. Given Hiccup's actions in the plaza, Stoick expected is son to react to the fool's words. Hiccup and Toothless both glared but said nothing.

The fool snarled and swung. A bigger hole shown through the wood.

"Hiccup's first shield broke," Padrig called. "Switch."

Hiccup wordlessly set the shield down. Toothless, his gaze never leaving the fool, released the shield he had as soon as Hiccup took. He then gripped the broken shield, transferring it to his mouth. With one final glare to the fool, he leapt out of the ring. He dropped the shield by the judges' feet but turned and faced the ring, teeth bared and a snarl echoing from his throat.

Hiccup swung. Sword finally sliced the shield.

"Ogmundr's last shield be broke. He fights wiv jest 'is sword now."

The fool threw the shield out of the ring. He swung. Stoick grinned at the loud clang. That was not a regular Gronckle iron reinforced shield. That was Hiccup's personal shield.

Hiccup swung. The fool parried. Gronckle iron snapped regular iron. Blade tip flipped end over end.

"Blood!" Padrig yelled. "Be blood on da cloaks. Hiccup wins da duel. Ogmundr be ye ready ta pay da holmlausn?"

"He cheated!"

"Ogmundr," Bjarte growled. "Duel be won by Hiccup fair 'n square. Pay da holmausn or loose ye honor."

"Weak!" the fool snarled, staring at Bjarte. "Knew ye no 'ave it in ye ta rightly deal wiv dem beast 'n dat boy."

The fool lifted his broken blade. Many yelled. Gobber ran. Stoick rushed forward. Toothless got to the fool faster. Stoick winced, remembering his own tumble with the dragon. Toothless snarled down at the pinned fool.

"Bjarte?" Hiccup asked, sounding calmer than Stoick would have expected.

"He made 'is choice," Bjarte said.

"Kill him."

Toothless did not miss.


	150. Blood Debt

"His family no be seekin' vengeance," Bjarte said at the feast held in Hiccup's honor later that afternoon.

Stoick had not been worried about that. The fool took the coward's way by bribing Byrnjar before challenging Hiccup after his bribe failed and was revealed. The fool further voided what little honor he kept by facing Hiccup in the holmgang when he called Hiccup a cheater and then tried to attack after the duel was decided. Stoick worried about something else entirely.

"Who he be talkin' to?" Stoick asked.

Bjarte tilted his head. "I no understand."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "He be speakin' of somethin' that happen 'fore any of ye came ta Berk. How'd he know of Hiccup's collapse after the fight wiv Alvin?"

Bjarte frowned. "I no be knowin'. Ogmundr kept ta himself while 'ere until he tried his stupid move. I'll be askin' me warriors."

Stoick tipped his head. "Thank you."

Bjarte moved away, heading into the crowd that filled the Great Hall. Stoick watched him go then turned as another person came to stand beside him. Stoick frowned. Steinar stared after Bjarte with a look that said much but revealed little.

"Stoick, I be findin' meself in a problem."

Stoick lifted an eyebrow. Steinar sighed.

"I be owed Bjarte a blood debt. He called me on it."

Stoick frowned, not entirely sure how this pertained to him. Blood debts were issues of honor the tribes in the Archipelago began to use during the dragon war. Normally outsiders had little to do with a blood debt. They rested between the two involved and the gods called upon at the striking of the debt.

Steinar looked across the Hall. Stoick followed his gaze. Stoick looked back at the Shivering Shores heir, eyes narrowed. The man's eyes rested upon Hiccup as the teen watched Ruff and Tuff speak about something that excited them. At least Stoick believed the wild hand waving meant excitement. No one really knew with those two.

Stoick felt anger and a father's desire to protect his boy rise. If the blood debt had anything to do with Hiccup and had resulted in the holmgang, treaty or no treaty, Steinar and Bjarte would be in the first ship off the island. Stoick would see to that personally.

"Bjarte asked me ta lie ta Hiccup," Steinar whispered. "Ta make'm believe Bjarte fancied Astrid."

"Why?"

Steinar flinched then sighed again. "He be sayin' Ogmundr be suspected of cowardice and treasonous talk 'gainst wot the chiefs all decided be the course we take."

Stoick frowned. "Course ye take? The callin' fer the Thing in the spring?"

"Aye. Chief Ingvar and Bjarte stood wiv me father and Chieftess Bertha in da belief ye no wish harm ta us, but Ogmundr be suspected of tryin' fer a coup so he be chief of Hopeless. Bjarte said Ingvar be sendin' the fool ta see iffen he reveal himself as they had nothin' solid on'm."

"So Ogmundr's bribe ta Brynjar?"

"He be wishin' ta distract Hiccup so he could take'm out. Save the tribes from da threat some tribes believe ye all 'ere ta be. Use 'is hero status ta gain help in takin' Hopeless."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. Steinar did not flinch and did not back down. He took the full brunt of Stoick's glare.

"I no wish ta lie ta Hiccup about it bein' Bjarte, but Bjarte invoked da blood debt. Said I be honor-bound ta help'm root dis traitor out. I argued too much could go wrong, but he be insistent. He be wantin' no eyes ta land upon Ogmundr and give da fool da sense he be safe ta act." Steinar grunted and growled softly. "I nare once saw Hiccup as anything more den a lad still ta grow, even if many others saw a weaklin'. I respected da lad 'fore I ever step onta dese shores. I still respect the lad, Stoick, but a blood debt be bindin'." Steinar sighed. "And now I nare no how ta fix this. Bjarte be pleased and cleared da debt but now I be owin' one ta Hiccup. I no want da lad ta hate me 'fer this. We talk when ye and Toothless' boys be asleep. Hiccup be a smart lad and 'is ideas be a boon fer all of us, iffen we all jest listen ta him." Steinar looked to Stoick. "What ye think I should do?"

Stoick sighed. Now that he knew the full story, his anger at Steinar faded. He still held it against Bjarte for conniving this stupid plan and executing upon Berk without first asking permission, much less getting Stoick's input in the whole affair. This was not Hopeless island and Bjarte would be reminded that nothing happened upon Berk without Stoick finding out about it. Bjarte would also be reminded what it meant to honor the chief of the tribe he was visiting and what it meant to not drag others unwillingly into plans enacted behind the back of that same chief. Especially when those plans put that chief's beloved son in danger of dying, again.

"Talk ta'm," Stoick said. "Explain it jest like ye tell me. Hiccup be forgivin' if the person be worthy of it and he be smart enough ta know who be worthy and who be not. Jest, best not ta tell'm where Astrid can hear ye. She be less forgivin' ta any who hurt'm. And she no be carin' that ye be heir ta the Shores. She scolded me while Hiccup be recoverin' from da Red Death battle."

Steinar gave a short bark of laughter. "She be loyal a'ight. Night ye be paralyzed by dat Speedstinger, she be takin' over, barkin' orders and gettin' everyone outta da village. I watched her while da holmgang be happenin'. She be fingerin' dat axe handle o' hers and iffen Toothless no get Ogmundr, I be believin' she'd bury dat axe in da fool's skull."

Stoick laughed. "That's me future daughter-in-law," he said proudly.

"She be good fer Hiccup and be a boon ta yer tribe, Stoick. I be talkin' ta Hiccup tonight. Thank ye fer listenin' and fer not, well, thank ye."

"Next time, Steinar, blood debt or no blood debt, come ta me 'fore me son be put in this position," Stoick growled. "I be lettin' it slide now. Never 'gain."

"It be never ta happen 'again, Stoick. I vow that. Any ta ask me help fer anythin' and it be includin' Berk in general and Hiccup in particular, I be draggin'm by dere ears ta ye."

"See that ye do."


	151. Why Are You Happy?

Seven humans, ten dragons, and three younglings left Berk before the first glimpse of the sun ever hit the sky. The three younglings, with the excitability of youth, buzzed around the adults, complaining of the slow pace the adults set. The complaints lasted until a sharp warble from their father caused three tongues to still. The silenced last for the rest of the morning.

Due to the fact they were flying with young dragons, who were not far into the youngling stage of life, Hiccup and Toothless decided to take many breaks as they were able. Both Toothless and Spitefire assured everyone that the journey would take three days of steady flight as they were heading beyond the boundary the humans gave the Archipelago. The breaks due to the younglings would only add an extra day to that flight. The other dragons did not mind as they understood. The humans just enjoyed the fact they were off the island.

Astrid was not sure three of them even realized the length of time they would be flying. She was not about to let them know either. Keep them in the dark and keep them from taking the complaining away from Toothless' children. Astrid could handle dragon younglings grumbling in the Old Tongue because she enjoyed the noises the dragons made when using that form of communication. She could not enjoy Snotlout or the twins voicing the same complaints over and over and might ask Gyda to gag them before the journey completely ended.

The first break had them stopping at a small island Vikings had passed over due to its size not being able to fully house an entire tribe. Vikings still used it for rest stops on sea voyages around the Archipelago, but with it being winter, Hiccup stated that he did not believe any human would be upon the island. He had been right and they set a small fire to keep the chill of winter at bay. The younglings played in the tiny beach as the adults relaxed and the humans ate some yak jerky Eydis gave them before they all left.

Astrid had noted Hiccup seemed off when they left but she had laid that to fact he had just won the holmgang, the feast in his honor had lasted well into the night, and every older Rider was up before the watch changed from the dead of night post to the break of dawn guards. When he did not answer any of Fishlegs' questions about the Submaripper they had met at the Hatchery, Astrid knew it was more than just him being tired. He would also answer any question any of their friends asked him unless he had a lot on his mind. He once told Astrid he never wanted to treat her or their friends like his father once treated him and would also make time to listen to any of them.

"Fish," Astrid said, softly, "Mind if I speak to him?"

Fishlegs frowned. "Sure. I can ask my questions later."

"Fish, come here a moment," Gyda called. "Wanted to show you something you can put in the New Book of Dragons."

Astrid sent the mage a grateful look as Fishlegs moved to follow Gyda to the small beach. She glanced over, finding Snotlout and the twins over by their dragons. Snotlout caught her eye and tipped his chin towards Hiccup, before turning and challenging the twins to see who was faster at checking over all the dragons and ensuring their tack was in good condition and that dragons were all doing well. Astrid made a mental note to thank him for that as she moved to sit down beside Hiccup.

Toothless warbled something that had him and Moondust heading off towards the beach behind Gyda and Fishlegs. Spitfire did not leave the little camp but backed away enough so that when she laid down she was not in hearing distance. Sharpshot and Sneaky, who joined them on this trip, flew to a tree above where Hiccup sat staring into the fire.

"Speak," Astrid said, softly.

She saw Hiccup blink and face her. She saw the turmoil swimming in green eyes. She reached over, pulling him against her. He buried his face into her neck. She shifted so that he did not have to sit at a strange angle. She then laid her chin upon his shoulder, curling her neck so that her lips were close enough to his ear she could whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't have to die."

Astrid frowned, not entirely sure who Hiccup was speaking about.

"Ogmundr. He didn't have to die."

"Why?" she asked.

That it tore Hiccup up made the topic serious to her, even if she was glad the fool was dead. He had tried to hit Hiccup after the duel was over. She had begun running even before Toothless pounced but the fact the dragon was closer had been the only reason he got to the coward first.

"Steinar spoke to me last night," Hiccup whispered, shifting so that his face was not tight against her skin.

Astrid was honest enough to admit she missed that feeling. She shoved that thought aside for now. Hiccup was still upset. She had vowed to be there for him even before their courtship began. She would not go back on that now just because she thrilled in his skin touching hers, be that via his hands caressing her cheek, his lips claiming hers, or his face nuzzling into her neck.

"What did Steinar say that has you so out of sorts, Hiccup?"

"Bjarte called him on a blood debt and made him lie to me."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. She felt white-hot anger rush through her, though she was not sure if it was directed at Bjarte for forcing Steinar to do that or at Steinar for following through with it. A blood debt was scared and more binding that marriage rites in some cases, but Steinar could have come to Hiccup before lying. Unless Bjarte forced his silence, then Steinar had no choice. Which meant Bjarte would be the focus of her anger then.

"What was the lie?" she asked, forcing her voice to not carry the anger she felt.

It would not help the situation and only make Hiccup more anxious over the whole matter.

"Bjarte did not fancy you. It was a ploy to get Ogmundr to act. Bjarte suspected he was trying to take over Hopeless by killing me and playing that up as if he was some great hero."

Now Astrid's anger centered upon the dead man. She prayed to all the gods that he was getting what was due him in the afterlife reserved for cowards and honorless morons. She still wanted to rearrange Bjarte's face as she verbally taught him the proper way to pay respects to those who were housing him for the winter. The physical beating would be for his treatment of Hiccup and his view that it was okay to place Hiccup in danger for any reason.

"Dad and I could have helped him expose Ogmundr without the holmgang being called for. Without Ogmundr ever speaking to your father. He did not have to die but that's not what really bothers me."

"What really bothers you?"

"I'm happy he's gone. The man died thinking I was a threat he had to take out because his chief did not believe it and I'm happy. What kind of person does that make me?"

"Why are you happy?"

"He.."

Astrid felt Hiccup's grip on her tighten. She pulled him closer.

"He said all those things about you. No one is allowed to talk about you like that."

"Hiccup, when you found out Bearspit and Mildew were dead, how did you feel?"

"Relieved. Mildew hated the dragons and given what Gyda said, I could see that he would do all he could to harm, even kill them. Bearspit tried to kill Icewing. He was trying to kill you."

"Were you happy they were gone too?"

Silence fell except for the crackle as the fire ate the logs.

"Yes."

"Being happy someone who is a very real threat is gone is not the same as being happy some random person died, Hiccup. You can hate the entire situation, and it was a complete mess that Bjarte is at fault for but being happy about this man being gone isn't wrong. He showed himself to be a coward who used tricks and wanted to kill you and now he's no longer able to harm you or anyone you love."

Hiccup lifted his head, staring at her. Astrid smiled and placed a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back far enough so that when she whispered her next statement her lips still brushed against his.

"You're not a monster for being happy he is gone, Hiccup."


	152. You Brought Humans To The Nest?

Spitfire and Toothless shifted to a hover just before a series of snow-covered sea stacks. The rest of the dragons did so as well. Hiccup saw a green dragon he had never seen before fly off the sea stack. His eyes blinked when an Ice Terror the color of seafoam lifted into the air with the unknown dragon. Both came level with Toothless and Spitfire, shifting to a hover. The unknown dragon warbled something in the Old Tongue.

[Greetings, Ice-shooter,] Spitfire replied. [You can speak the Common Tongue. They are able to understand.]

The unknown dragon glanced at Toothless, then at Moondust, before looking over the rest of the group. Hiccup saw blue eyes narrow upon seeing the humans.

[You bring humans to the nest?] the Ice-shooter asked, its voice female, and looking back towards Spitfire.

[She does not,] Toothless replied. [I do.]

Hiccup saw both the Ice-shooter and the Ice Terror's eyes widen. Both stared at Toothless as if seeing him for the first time.

[The lost prince,] the Ice Terror whispered, its voice also female. [You have come home.]

[I have come to visit,] Toothless replied.

Hiccup saw both dragons stare at Toothless and could read the confusion in their eyes. Spitfire spoke up, diverting their attention.

[Might want to go inform Father.]

Both dragons jerked before the Ice-shooter shifted its head to look at the Ice Terror. The Ice Terror chirped, furled her wings, and dropped. Hiccup watched her flare her wings several dragon lengths below them, bank around, and head for the silhouette of the island he could see rising out of the sea fog. That the sun was tucking itself away for the night and they were several wing flaps away made it difficult to make out much of the island.

[May I ask who your traveling companions are, prince, princess?] the Ice-shooter asked.

In answer, Spitfire looked to Toothless and glanced at Hiccup. Toothless titled his head so that he could look up at Hiccup. Hiccup frowned.

"What?" he asked.

[Do you wish her to know who you are?] Toothless asked.

Hiccup sighed, now understanding why Toothless and Spitfire were acting as they were. The Changewing king had explained much of how alphas sometimes acted to the guards of the nests they visited. It annoyed Hiccup to know even some dragons acted as if guards were lower than them and he was glad the king did not. The guards were just as important to a nest as anyone else and had a right to be treated with courtesy. Hiccup vowed to act like the king did after hearing that.

"You know I don't mind, Toothless," Hiccup said.

Toothless chortled before facing the Ice-shooter. [The human upon my back is my alpha. His name is Hiccup. The others with us are a part of the nest he has formed. They are his honor guard and inner circle. The female riding the Spike-thrower is his intended. The three younglings currently peeking at you from behind the Tall-singer are my sons.]

The Ice-shooter shook her head but had no time to respond as a familiar shriek rose from the island. Hiccup blinked as what seemed to be fifty Night Furies, most of them black as Toothless but some a lighter black like Moondust and a few that were white in color, flew from the island. They all shifted to a hover behind and beside the Ice-spitter. Hiccup's jaw dropped at seeing all of them and he heard Fishlegs give a choked off squeal.

Four that came to hover right beside the Ice-shooter stared first at Spitfire then at Toothless before all four looked to Hiccup. Hiccup thought he recognized Toothless' older brother and sister-in-law but he could not be sure. The four looked exactly alike, except that two had shorter main sensing lobes like Moondust and one of those two had blue eyes.

[I see you finally found him, my daughter,] one of the Night Furies said, its voice deep and male as he looked back at Spitfire. [And managed to do what your older brother could not.]

[Nice to see you too, Father,] Toothless said.

The Night Fury turned gaze upon Toothless and stared in silence for several wing flaps. Hiccup, without thought, rubbed the side of his brother's neck. The Night Fury's eyes focused upon the movement then traveled up to stare at Hiccup before lowering once more to Toothless.

[It is good to see you too, son. Come. Let us get out of this air. I know that is not good for your companions. We'll talk more in the nest.]

With that the flock of Night Furies began banking around to head back. The one who had spoken to Spitfire and Toothless looked at the Ice-shooter.

[You have done well, nest guard. Thank you.]

The Ice-shooter tipped her head. [Thank you, my alpha. I shall return to my post.]

The Night Fury tipped his head. The Ice-shooter curled her wings like the Ice Terror did and dropped. Hiccup, by a habit he did with his own dragons back home, watched to make sure she landed upon the sea stack. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Toothless' father was watching him. Hiccup had no chance to ponder as the father and the others right with him banked and began heading towards the island. Toothless and Spitfire shifted out of hovering and followed, causing the others to do so as well.

As they neared the island, Hiccup heard Gyda and Shadowfire gasp. He shifted in the saddle, fully trusting his brother to fly but also making corrections with the tailfin as needed without thought. Gyda and Shadowfire both looked at the island as if they had seen it before. Hiccup frowned then his face cleared as he realized that somehow and for some reason he and the others would come to this island in the tales she knew. He faced forward as Toothless banked right and rose.

They followed sixteen of the Night Furies that had come out into an opening up the side of a mountain in the middle of the snow blanketed island. The other Night Furies peeled off in various directions, the black ones melting into the night while the white ones blended in with the snow. The lighter colored black ones became one with the barely-there shadows cast by the dying sun light hitting a rather thick forest of snow covered trees.

Hiccup lost sight of what else the island had to offer outside as Toothless followed the Night Furies as they all dove into an tunnel down that would make Ringfire coo in awe. Toothless banked as the tunnel curved left and soon Hiccup could feel heat slowly seeping into his skin. He frowned until they cleared a long, level, and straight corridor and ended up in a cavern that immediately made Hiccup begin to sweat.

"Geo-thermal," he heard Gyda whisper in awe and glanced over at her as Toothless guided bonded dragons and his sons to a stone ledge set Meatlug's height from what looked like a deep pool of bubbling water.

Gyda shook her head, making the hand motion for wait. Hiccup titled his head but nodded. He knew she would explain later when she had the chance. Right now they needed to be attentive to their host as the four Night Furies, joined by Spitfire, flew to a stone ledge high up the opposite cavern wall. Hiccup also noted many more Night Furies, Ice-shooters, Ice Terrors, dragons that looked similar to Shadowfire but none the same color as him, and a couple more species he did not know moved out onto ledges all around the cavern walls.

[My friends,] Toothless' father called out, [we welcome back one thought lost to us and welcome for the first time those he has come to call flock.]

That got some chitters and warbles from the various dragons. Toothless' father lifted a wing and silence fell.

[My son will explain,] he said curling the wing back to his side. [Do not worry. For now, do not interrupt him as he gives his tale.] The Night Fury then looked down at Toothless. [Please, my son, let us know what all has happened to you that you would come with such a flock.]

[The tale is not all mine to give, Father,] Toothless said. [Nor is it a short tale. Might my alpha and the humans with us dismount and stretch their legs first?]

Hiccup heard more chitters and warbles at Toothless' words. Toothless' father gave a sharp warble and silence fell again.

[I would wish all your companions to be comfortable, my son. Please do as you need.]


	153. My Son

Stoick decided to give it a few days before he confronted Bjarte. He chose to act like his son would and let the time temper his anger. Bjarte was still the son of a chief who was a good friend to Stoick. Their tribes still shared a treaty. So, with those thoughts in mind, Stoick placed a hand upon Bjarte's shoulder on morning two days after Hiccup and the others left for Toothless' hatch nest.

"Bjarte, be needin' ta speak ta ye," Stoick began.

"Sure, Chief Stoick," Bjarte said.

Stoick patted the man's shoulder. "Steinar be tellin' me what ye thought up."

Bjarte sighed. "Sir, that was Hopeless business."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "This be me island, boy," Stoick growled. "These be me people. That be me son ye put in danger. Never conduct a plan upon me island without me say so."

"Chief?"

Stoick looked over Bjarte's shoulder and found Eydis standing just down the path towards the dock along with Phelgma, Spitelout's wife, Runa, and a few other women from the tribe. All had expression of confusion that slide into anger.

"What do you mean?" Eydis asked. "What plan put Hiccup in danger?"

"Chief," Bjarte began.

"Silence," Stoick replied, glaring at the man before looking at the women. "Eydis, this be-"

"Respectively, chief," Eydis began, "don't try to claim that this is chief only business. Hiccup is your boy by blood, but he is my boy by choice. Brynjar and I already see him as a son even if Gothi hasn't performed the rites. What put my son in danger?"

Stoick watched as Eydis' eyes widen then narrowed into a glare aimed for Bjarte.

"That fool who tried to get my husband to break the betrothal. That was your idea?! How dare you?! What'd Hiccup ever do to you that you'd be willing to hurt him like that?!"

"Ma'am," Bjarte began. "Please don't shout."

"I'll yell this from the rooftops, you fool boy! Your idea almost killed my son and the hero who saved everyone in this tribe! What right do you have to do that? This ain't your home, boy. This is ours and we don't take kindly to someone hurting one of our own like that!"

"Eydis," Stoick said, making sure his voice carried his authority.

She did need to let him handle this as it was a matter between tribes. He did enjoy her laying into Bjarte like that though. The fool boy did put Hiccup in unnecessary danger and he also tried to harm something that keep Hiccup from becoming the hate filled person Stoick saw a glimpse of. Still, all of the women with her were glaring at Bjarte and Stoick knew he would have to do something or Bjarte would face their combined wrath.

"Hmph!" Eydis said. "I'll let you deal with the fool, chief. Right now, I'm tempted to use his head for target practice."

"And we be helpin' her," Runa stated, her fists resting upon both hips.

"Chief!" Bjarte protested. "They be threatin' me! What ye do 'bout that?"

"That they be tempted ta harm ye is no crime."

"But I'm the son of a chief ye 'ave a treaty with!"

"That treaty meant nothin' ta ye when ye put me son in danger that could 'ave been avoided." Stoick leaned down, getting right in the man's face. "Never 'gain, boy. If ye 'ave an issue like that ye best come ta me first or ye'll regret it and yer father'd 'ave nothin' ta say 'about how I be dealin' with you."

* * *

[You took my son's tailfin?]

Hiccup swallowed hard and looked up at the blue-eyed Night Fury. She had remained quiet as the tale began. Since it was Toothless' family he was speaking to and he was not sure how much or how little Toothless' brother told them, Hiccup decided to withhold very little as he gave the story. He would bare his desire to kill a dragon. He would own up to his transgress against Toothless and his role in harming their son. He did leave out his reasons. They were no longer valid to him. He had no right to harm another just to gain acceptance. He had no right to use that want as an excuse to his brother's parents. That he had used it as an excuse before now sickened him.

He heard Astrid and his friends grunt seconds before he heard Astrid's voice.

"I can only guess you are addressed as queen of the nest," Astrid began, moving to stand beside Hiccup.

Hiccup reached out, placing a hand upon her arm. He wanted, needed, to stop her. She stared at him but then looked back to the Night Furies. She tipped her head.

"I am Astrid, ma'am. I am Hiccup's intended. He seems to have left something out and seems reluctant to tell you the whole truth of the matter."

"Astrid."

"No, Hiccup. We were so wrong back then. If we had once looked beyond what we thought we wanted and saw what we had right in front of us instead, Toothless would still have both of his tailfins. You would still have your left leg."

[Yep,] Toothless' brother said. [Future queen of her nest right there. Young alpha, you would be better off just letting her speak.]

Hiccup's brow furrowed. "I still should have never harmed Toothless just to gain acceptance!"

[ _Gain_ acceptance?] Toothless' father asked.

Astrid laid a hand over Hiccup's but looked up at Toothless' family. "Sir, we held many wrong beliefs before the war ended. We were wrong about the dragons and why they raided us." She faced Hiccup. "We were wrong about who he really was and how much he meant to all of us and we did not see how great he was with our narrow minds."

[You did not respect the young human before the war ended?] Toothless' mother asked.

"No, ma'am," Astrid said, looking back up, "and we have to live with that shame and dishonor and make it up to him daily."

"Astrid! I forgave you! I forgave everyone!"

[So why then do you not forgive yourself?] Toothless' father asked softly.

Hiccup jerked, looking up at the Night Fury.

[My oldest did tell myself and my mate the tale you are giving when he and my daughter-in-law returned home. Neither of us were pleased to know a human knocked our son from the skies but to know you worked so hard to restore his flight and then did all that you have done allowed us to view the entire tale in a new light and with a fresh wind. Seeing you now, I see why my oldest praised you so highly when he spoke of you. I see now why my second chose to stay with you. I see why even my youngest who has the fire of all her ancestors in her words respects you.]

Toothless' father then looked at Toothless.

[Son, you call him brother, correct?]

[Yes, Father.]

[Then bring him up here please.]

Hiccup blinked but had little time to protest as Toothless ducked his head. Astrid and Snotlout placed Hiccup upon Toothless' saddle. Toothless gave Hiccup no chance to speak before his wings flared and he joined the other Night Furies upon the higher ledge.

[Please, young alpha, stand before me.]

Hiccup slide from the saddle and moved to do as Toothless' father asked. His jaw dropped as Toothless' father stepped closer and nuzzled him.

[Face the nest, young one.]

Hiccup did so and his eyes widen as Toothless' father placed a wing over him.

[He is the alpha of his own nest,] the male called out, [but he is also my son. Welcome him and the flock he brings home.]

All the dragons began roaring, even Toothless and the bonded ones.

* * *

 **BravemanJones: Ice-spitter is a Whooly Howl. In the Rise of Berk game, the flavor text for them states they shoot balls of ice, so that's how I came up with the dragon name for them.**

 **Dark: Hey, welcome back. :) Yep, everyone, even the twins knew something was up with Hiccup and yes, only Astrid was truely able to set it right. Well, considering that Toothless' older brother and sister-in-law have been home a while, it.. well, think you can see how that went by now ;)**


	154. Names

**The name for Toothless' sister-in-law was suggested by Kirika. Toothless' brother's name was suggested by StellaWolf. Thank you both for those suggestions.**

* * *

Right after the tale was told to the entire nest, this time with Hiccup holding nothing back, not even his thoughts and feelings during the whole thing, Toothless' father looked down at the lower ledge. The male then turned to Toothless.

[Son, those three younglings staring up at you, who are they?]

[My sons, Father,] Toothless replied.

[You found them?!] Toothless' sister-in-law exclaimed, moving to the edge to look down.

She chittered and bounced in place. Her wings flared and she glided down. Hiccup watched his nephews edged away from her and huddled in the space between Astrid and Moondust. He saw Stormfly move over and the younglings backed up until they had all three in between them and Toothless' sister-in-law.

[Sons,] Toothless called down, [she's your aunt.]

The sister-in-law immediately laid upon her belly and crooned softly. The Sand Wraith youngling that Stoick wanted to name Sandtooth, but Gothi's etched Sandblast won out, padded forward. He was the smallest of the three younglings but was the more outgoing. His brothers were not lacking in boldness though, and Hiccup would well attest to that. They just got nervous around new people and dragon. An entire nest they had never seen before certainly qualified as new.

Sandblast laid down, placing is muzzle near, but not touching his aunt. Toothless' sister-in-law cooed. Sandblast returned the coo. Toothless' sister-in-law chittered happily, rolling onto her back and letting her wings lay flat to either side of her body. Moondust had to stepped back to allow for the move. Sandblast lifted his head, tilting it. He warbled questioningly. Toothless' sister-in-law chirped. Moondust lowered her head and trilled something comforting. Sandblast shuffled forward, keeping his belly upon the stone and nuzzled his cheek against his aunt's. She cooed happily. Sandblast lifted his head, looked over his wing and chittered to his brothers.

Sliverfire, the red and silver Nightmare youngling moved before Spikestorm, the yellow-orange Nadder did. Both ended up beside Sandblast. Toothless' sister-in-law stayed upon her back. Sandblast snorted.

[Aunt,] he said, [that can't be comfortable.]

Toothless' sister-in-law giggled and rolled to her paws. All three younglings looked up at her then shifted their gaze to Moondust.

[Mama,] Silverfire began.

All three started calling Moondust, Mama as soon as Toothless told them of the courtship. It did not matter to any of three that Toothless and Moondust were not in a mate-hood. All three believed such an event was inevitable and thus said she would be their mama from now on.

Hiccup saw Toothless' sister-in-law's sensing lobes lift and twitch as she turned to Moondust.

[Mama?] she asked, her tone amused.

Moondust snorted. [Toothless is courting me.]

[Told you so!] Toothless' brother shouted down from the ledge.

[Son!] his mother cried.

[What? I did, Mother.]

[That's not how we act when welcoming others to the nest.]

[Aw, Mother, can't I gloat just a little?]

Toothless' mother sighed and shook herself. Toothless' brother chuckled and moved to nuzzle her. She batted his foreleg with her paw gently, but Hiccup heard her cooing. Toothless' brother stepped back but upon catching Hiccup watching sent him a wink.

[Now don't you be teaching your little brother bad habits either, son.]

[As if I would do that!]

Toothless' father chuckled. [As entertaining at this is, the time grows late. I'm sure all who have come with my sons are tired after their flight. Daughter, bring them up here and we'll retire to the chambers.] He looked out over the other dragons. [Thank you for being here to welcome my sons and their flock. You are all dismissed.]

Hiccup saw the other dragons bow to Toothless' father, wings spread wide before shuffling through openings at the back of the ledges they stood upon. Toothless' sister-in-law, his sons, and the others on the lower ledge rose into air after the humans climbed into their dragon's saddles. Toothless' father and mother turned, heading for the opening behind them. Toothless nudged Hiccup gently and he followed. He heard dragons land upon the ledge and heard his friends dismount.

He was not surprised when Astrid moved to walk at his side. He saw Toothless' mother glance over her wing and wink at him before she and Toothless' father turned a corner and headed up a sloped tunnel. Night Furies standing to either side of the tunnel bowed as they walked by.

Soon they came upon a smaller cavern than the one they had left. It looked to be the same size as cavern the nest dragons used at the Hatchery. Hiccup could see the deep darkness that said there were openings at varying intervals along the wall of the bigger cavern.

Toothless' father and mother walked into the bigger cavern, past two more bowing Night Furies. The father turned and looked at those behind him.

[These are my flock's chambers,] he said. [I already expected my children, all of them, to sleep here. I welcome all of you to sleep here as well. I would love to get to know all of you while you are visiting.] The father paused and looked at Toothless. [Your sleeping den awaits you, son.]

Toothless warbled something that sounded as if he was touched by his father's words. Hiccup smiled and ran his hand along the top of his brother's head.

[Um,] Silverfire began, causing everyone to look at him. [I have a question.]

Hiccup smiled. Sandblast would always be the first to act out of the three but the others, once assured, would step up and speak if they needed to.

[Go ahead, my grandson.]

[Dad's name is Toothless. Mama's name is Moondust. Uncle Alpha's name is Hiccup. Aunt Lady Alpha's name is Astrid. All of Uncle Alpha's inner circle have names as well. Our human grandpa has a name. My brothers and I have names. Uncle Gobber named Aunt Spitfire. Um, I was just wondering what your names are.]

[That is right,] Toothless' brother said, looking at Hiccup. [You said you would think up some names for us.] He tilted his head. [Have you?] he asked copying Toothless' gummy smile.

"You still don't mind if I name you?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless sister-in-law moved over and nuzzled against him. [I told you, little brother, that I would love a name picked out by you.]

Hiccup blinked but smiled. "Well, Gyda suggested your name and Hoark, our shipbuilder, suggested his name. Gyda said you reminded her of the calm wind that would breeze through her cave so she suggested your name be Haizea, as it meant wind in a language she knew of." Hiccup looked towards Toothless' brother. "Hoark said your wings were a darker black than Toothless so he thought your name should be Shadewing. Neither of you have to keep them if you don't like them though. I can find other names."

[I love my name,] Haizea said.

[So do I,] Shadewing added.

[Well,] Toothless' father began, [I hope you know your new mother and father would also like some names picked out by you, son. Although, you're gonna need three new names in total.]

"Three, sir?" Hiccup asked.

He moved to face the male Night Fury but Haizea cooed and nudged him towards one of the deep dark openings. Hiccup frowned but let himself be guided over. At the entrance, Haizea opened her mouth and let her fire rest in her throat. Hiccup peered in and gasped upon seeing a solid black egg the size of his foot resting upon what looked like flowers and leaves from the big meeting cavern. Hiccup turned to Haizea.

[We were hoping you would get here before the egg hatched as we both wanted our hatchling to meet _all_ of the flock.]

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: I have seen HTTYD 3. I agree that the first one was the better of the three. I am glad and humbled that your first move after watching the movie was to catch up on my story. I enjoyed the movie, but out of respect for those of my readers who have not seen it, I won't give an opinion on it as it would probably include a few spoilers.**

 **Kirika: Hey, welcome back. And yep, Hiccup gains more allies and a whole new flock. Amazing what one small act of mercy will do, eh?**


	155. Why Did You Do It?

**The Dramatis Personae will finally be updated with the new named dragons.**

* * *

Shadewing slipped from his and Haizea's sleeping den. He found Toothless' flock curled in sleep around the entrance to his brother's sleeping den. A den he once thought would never house another again. It filled his heart with joy to see the pile of human and dragons that spilled out onto the stone floor of the common room. A gummy smile he learned from Toothless split his muzzle as he noticed Moondust, the three younglings, Hiccup and Astrid were not among the visible sleeping pile. A presence at his side pulled his attention. His father stood there, staring at the pile as well. Shadewing smile faded and he stared at his father.

"What prompted you to accept Hiccup as your son?" Shadewing asked in a low tone so as not to wake those still sleeping.

When he and Haizea had given his parents the story of where Toothless had been and why he was still gone, neither had been happy or thrilled. Shadewing still remembered the roaring his father did right after he got to the point in the tale about Toothless' tailfin. In the time after until Toothless returned, Shadewing was certain his parents hated the human that hurt their son. It shocked Shadewing when his father declared Hiccup his son for the entire nest to hear.

"For so long," his father began, his voice soft and low as well. "I thought I had lost him. When he did not return to see the next to split their spikes, I thought he was dead. He had trained for so long to split his and he never missed the ceremony when another achieved that goal. Hearing what happened to him angered me, and not just the fact he was downed by a human. Hearing that he had to submit to a Lava-dweller that acted just like those alphas of old-"

His father sighed and lowered his muzzle.

"That hurt," he continued, still looking down. "Our ancestor worked alongside his human for so long as both were adamant that would never happen again. That fool of a false queen shredded the peace so many died for. Then Toothless did return and he brought all of them with him. Hearing the tale from Hiccup and then hearing his voice when he said it was wrong to hurt Toothless just to gain acceptance, I knew the human was genuine and that your praise of him was justified. I knew I had to acknowledge him as my son if for no other reason than to ensure he knows I hold no ill will to him over everything that happened."

Shadewing tilted his head when his father looked up and stared at the pile then at him.

"I hope in time though, he will become my son in full, just as you and Toothless are."

"Do you think he's the one the Way-guard came to see?" Shadewing asked.

"Before I slept, I sent for the Way-guard. He confirmed Hiccup is the human he came for. He was nice enough to let us have at least two days with them before he fulfills his mission. He understands I want time to catch up with Toothless and get to know my new son and grandsons. Of course, now I also have to get to know two females and make sure they are right for my sons."

Shadewing chuckled softly. "If my words hold any weight, Father, I say both are."

Shadewing blinked as his father faced him and green eyes flashed with an intensity seen only when his father had to 'go alpha' on someone, as Toothless once called the severity their father showed over a traitor to the nest.

"You are my son. All of your words hold more weight to me than the rocks we stand upon."

Shadewing smiled. "Thank you, Father."

A gentle rustle had both looking towards the pile of humans and dragons. Shadewing tilted his head as the mage, Gyda, stood from where she had been sleeping against her son's foreleg. She tipped her head to both of them upon seeing them. Shadewing saw his father jerk his head. Gyda frowned, tilted her head, but ultimately moved away from the sleeping pile and joined them.

"My son said you are a mage and the reason we can converse once more with the humans and he told me of your true origins."

Gyda smiled and tipped her head again. [Aye to all of that, sir.]

Shadewing was tempted to hide his muzzle behind his wing as his father began to bounce in place. Ever since Shadewing could remember, his father had sworn one could subvert the time that flowed ever forward. No one believed him, even when he claimed the poem they all knew said such an event would happen. Or had happened. None were sure of the right way to put that. The elders had been adamant such could not happen and that there was no real way to say if the parts unknown and hinted in the Elder tales spoke of such an occurrence. The parts once spoken in human and mage were long lost to memory after all.

As the nest had once house humans during those dark Days of Chaos, many human dens still littered the surface and caverns of the nest. Yet no matter how many fledglings searched, and every fledgling including the royal ones did, nothing had ever been found to prove more than what was accepted as truth. Shadewing realized that now his father had his proof. Shadewing frowned. That meant there was more to that poem and more to their history than even the oldest elder knew. He wondered how his father knew.

"May I see?" his father's voice pulled Shadewing from his thoughts and he found his father staring at the mage with shining eyes.

Gyda grinned but then bowed slightly. [I would need to ask Hiccup's permission, sir. He holds the authority over my magic.]

Shadewing expected his father to be disappointed but blinked upon finding his father nodding his head.

"My son is lucky to have a loyal mage counsel him as he leads his nest."

Gyda turned back to stare at the sleeping pile then, to Shadewing's surprise, faced him and smiled before turning back to his father.

[The world is lucky to have all of your children, alpha of the nest.]

"Wait, why me?" Shadewing asked. "I didn't do anything that Hiccup and Toothless did. They ended that war. I wasn't even in this part of the world."

Gyda chuckled softly. [You saved that Glow-eater and she was able to clear Astrid's family's honor. Astrid trained for so long to clear that dishonor, but you allowed her to become more than she once thought she would be. You allowed her to fully accept the future she can have with Hiccup.] Gyda looked over her shoulder again and whispered. [Hiccup will need both his dragon brother and his wife to stand with him in time.] She turned back to Shadewing. [And you are in part responsible for her being able to do that.]

* * *

 **Kirika: I loved that name the moment you suggested and knew it would be perfect for Toothless' sister-in-law. Thank you suggesting it. And yep, Toothless' mother has some interesting children. We'll get to see more of her as Hiccup and the others visit some more.**

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, yeah, I'd say you did miss a lot. I am glad you are enjoying the journey though. And I'm glad you're happy for Toothless and Moondust. Have fun rereading. I do that as well. Mostly to ensure threads I purposively left dangling are fresh in my mind for when I need to close them later.**


	156. Wakey, Wakey

This far north and nestled on furs within a blasted opening in the side of a cave, Hiccup only knew it was morning because Toothless got restless and began shifting. As things calmed down right after the Red Death battle and the making of the Berkian nest, Toothless began asking for morning flights, most of the time before the sun fully rose. He did not always ask for these flights, but usually if he was feeling anxious or just energetic right after he woke, he did ask. It seemed he wanted such a flight now, since Hiccup felt a wingtip slide across his face twice.

Toothless was considerate enough not to nudge him off the furs every human brought with them on this trip. He sometimes did when they were in Hiccup's room and Hiccup took longer than Toothless wanted in getting up. Hiccup still disliked the smell of his own floor at the break of dawn. Hiccup suspected that the fact Astrid also lay in the sleeping den had a lot to do with Toothless' restraint. She did have her head upon Hiccup's chest, her arm was around his waist, and her leg was thrown over both of Hiccup's after all.

Hiccup's eyes opened after the third pass of Toothless' wingtip. He found his brother staring at him and Astrid, a gummy smirk crossing his muzzle. Hiccup glared at him, not entirely ready for his brother's sass this early in the morning. Toothless' face shifted to one of pure innocence, marred only by the teasing gleam in green eyes. That was until a double tailfin smacked gently against the top of his head.

Hiccup looked over Astrid's arm and found Moondust curling her neck so she could stare at Toothless with a half-exasperated, half-amused expression. Hiccup knew the only reason Toothless did not warble at her in protest was because his sons still slept curled one to either side of Hiccup and Astrid and the third laying at head of both. Moondust's eyes found Hiccup and he gave her a grateful smile. She returned it with the gummy smile she learned from Toothless.

[Wakey, wakey,] Toothless' father bellowed. [Time to eat.]

Hiccup groaned as Sandblast's paw collided with his head, one of Sliverfire's horns cracked against his arm and Astrid's elbow dug into his gut as they and Spikestorm gave hisses in protest to the sudden noise. Astrid buried further into him, her arm gripping him tighter. Hiccup curled his head so he could whisper to her.

"One day you won't get so rudely awaken and can continue to sleep upon me."

"I'll hold you to that."

Hiccup smiled as he worked his arm out from under her and worked to extract himself from her grasp. She sent a playful glare but accepted he wanted to stand and let him go. Hiccup placed a hand upon Toothless' back, right near where the wing membrane ended, to keep himself steady as he lowered his free hand to Astrid. She snorted softly but took his hand and the offered up help up.

The ones in front of the sleeping den woke in varying stages but all made room when three eager younglings bolted out of the sleeping den and into the common room. Toothless warbled sharply. All three younglings froze then looked over their wings at their father. Toothless stepped out of the den and used his wing to point at Fishlegs who sitting with his back to a tumbled over Meatlug and rubbing his foot, all the while staring at the younglings. The younglings chittered.

[Sorry, Elder Fishlegs,] they chorused.

Fishlegs curled his finger, calling them closer. They shuffled over, standing with bowed heads in front of him. Since they were not on a rise in the landscape, like they had been when Hiccup welcomed them into the nest at the Hatchery, they were at eye level with the sitting Viking teen. Fishlegs reached over and with a curled finger to their chins, lifted each lowered head.

"I accept your apology," he said softly.

Hiccup knew his friend wanted to brush off the incident but ever dragon parent in the nest had asked the humans to never okay or dismiss something their young was corrected upon. Especially when a youngling accidently harmed a human by being a bit rough or overeager.

Were the nest fully dragon, the younglings would have just gotten a grumble from the adult they rushed by, but since the nest housed humans, ever youngling were being taught to respect that and take care not to hurt the humans. No one, human or dragon, wished for a nest member to have to recover from broken bones or gashes cause a youngling forgot humans were not as durable as dragons.

The three younglings chittered. Since Fishlegs gave a blanket okay for any young dragon to do so, they nuzzled him. He, in turn, scratched all of them. They cooed in delight and their tails wagged.

[Your sons call him an elder?] Toothless' mother said, standing next to the entrance of the den at the back of the common room.

She padded closer, looking from Toothless to Fishlegs and back again. Toothless tipped his head.

[He is training with the Elders of the nest to join their ranks when he is older,] Toothless said, as Hiccup, Astrid, and Moondust stepped out of the den and joined everyone in the common room.

[Then your aunt would love to meet him,] Toothless' mother said.

Fishlegs stood and helped Meatlug roll back to her paws, not because she really needed the aid, Hiccup knew. Fish would more let someone hit him with a burning iron bar than to not aid any dragon. Once Meatlug stood straight, Fish looked over to Toothless' mother.

"He aunt is an elder of your nest?"

Toothless' father laughed. [She is the oldest dragon currently living in the nest,] he said. [She is actually my grandfather's aunt, but we have lost the human way to say that.]

"Great grand aunt," Gyda supplied.

Hiccup blinked, finally noting that she stood with Toohtless' father and Shadewing just outside of Shadewing and Haizea's sleeping den. That Haizea was no where to be seen, Hiccup suspected she was in the den with the egg. Hiccup did wonder why Gyda was over there, but guessed she woke up and one of the Night Furies had a question or questions for her. Gyda would move away from those sleeping if she was needed to speak, something she was slowly, slowly, teaching Ruff and Tuff, along with other things. Hiccup did not envy her the ice blocks she held to her head at the end of the day after dealing with those two.

[Great grand aunt,] Toothless' father repeated then snorted. [You humans use many words to express yourselves.]

"You have no idea," Gyda replied with a grin.

[Given from when you come from, I expect not.] Toothless' father looked at the other humans. [I also suspect you all would wish a flight around the nest, but only after you all eat.]

He warbled and ten dragons, a mix of Night Furies and Ice-shooters of varying colors entered the common room. Six of those dragons deposited piles of fish upon the stone floor by dropping them from their mouths. Hiccup was grateful four held what looked like old netting in their mouths and had fish piled in it. The four laid the netting at his feet and all four bowed to him, wings spread somewhat as there were others close by.

[We did not believe you or your human flock members would enjoy fish dropped from our mouths, my prince,] a white Night Fury with blue eyes said, its voice female.

[And Alpha gains a new title,] Shadowfire said in a sing song voice.

[So, you can sing,] Toothless' mother said, looking up at Shadowfire. [The Tall-singer elder asked me to find that out for him. Tall-singers have a ritual amongst themselves where they try to find who the best singer is for the season. He wanted to know if you would like to compete.]

Shadowfire blinked and looked to Gyda and then to Hiccup. [Can I, Mama, Alpha? Can I, please?]

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: I'm glad you like Toothless' father. It's fun writing him. He is an honorable leader of his nest. As Haizea told Hiccup, you know a leader by the nest they lead. Yep, Shadewing and Haizea will have a hatchling soon. This book wasn't supposed to be this long. The characters decided it should be though. Hiccup and Toothless are my favorite characters in the entire franchise and I love a brave and wise Hiccup. He's still that fifteen year old boy though and I hope I show that.**

 **Kirika: It's kinda a throwback to the other sleeping pile in the Great Hall during that snowstorm. And I think the new chapter answers where Hiccup and Astrid are.**


	157. I Did It Again, Didn't I?

[As if I would say no, son.]

[Or I,] Alpha added, a smile playing around his mouth. [The entire nest loves to hear you sing. Let them hear it too.]

Shadowfire gave a non-verbal coo. He faced Toothless' mother and bowed his head in a show of respect. She was the queen of the nest after all.

"I would be honored to compete."

He then closed his eyes as the melody for the perfect song began to play in his memory. Nana had always closed her eyes at times. Given that she wrote novels, she said her eye closing was her writing scenes in her mind. Shadowfire took that trait for his performances. He would envision each move and each lyric before he ever sung or dance. He had done the same just before the Berkians and the dragons were dropped into the cave all those months ago. It had been a whim. He was not even sure he would get to sing for Alpha, but he still did as Nana taught him.

"Tall-singer."

It took a few moments before Shadowfire realized Toothless' father was speaking to him. Shadowfire's eyes opened, finding he had somehow ended up on the other side of the common room from where he had been. Everyone, including his mother, was watching him with amusement shining in their eyes. Shadowfire's wings and horns twitched. He looked to his mother.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

Gyda snickered. [Yes, dear.]

Shadowfire groaned. Sometimes when he got so into envisioning his singing and dancing, he started to dance to the music in his mind. He shook himself and looked to Toothless' father.

"Um, alpha of the nest, could you call me Shadowfire?" he asked, half to keep the others, namely Hookfang, from making a jesting comment and half because he actually wished to be called by his name. "I've never actually answered anyone who called me by species' name. I have always been Shadowfire since I can remember."

Toothless' father titled his head then chuckled. "Understandable. Shadowfire, the competition isn't until tonight. You have time to perfect all your moves. Right now, you all should eat."

Shadowfire moved around to Hookfang and Barf and Belch who stood near two piles of fish. Meatlug, Stormfly, Sharphot, and Sneaky joined them. Toothless' sons were already devouring a different pile of fish. That the ten dragons who brought the food were gone, Shadowfire assumed they left while his eyes were closed. Toothless' father turned to Alpha and said something that had Shadowfire sharing a questioning look with the others with him.

"Having observed the human who stays upon the surface of the nest when he eats, I know your kind cannot really eat fish caught right from the sea. Luckily there is a hole in the ceiling of the sleeping den past Toothless'. Your brother was…kind enough to blast it into existence many seasons ago."

Shadowfire saw Toothless groan and duck his head between his forelegs causing Shadewing and Spitfire to cackle.

"This is going to be fun," Hookfang stated. "We can learn all kinds of fun stories about our dear Nest Protector."

"Don't give them any ideas!" Toothless cried, jerking his head up.

"Oh, I have so many stories from when Toothless was a hatchling and even to when he was a fledgling," Toothless' mother said at the same time.

[I think I've going to love it here,] Alpha said with an amused and cocky chuckle.

"Just perfect," Toothless grumbled.

"Payback brother," Sharpshot said, lifting his head from the pile of fish.

Toothless' father grunted and turned to Sharpshot. "I will need to announce you as my son before the competition begins tonight. I apologize for not doing so when I acknowledged Hiccup."

Sharpshot blinked and tilted his head. "Uh, thank you, sir, but I did not expect that to be a thing."

"You are flock, son. You are their brother. You are my son and the rest of the nest will know that."

Sharpshot gave an amazed coo and shook himself before bowing to Toothless' father. He did not spread his wings as that was a sign of submission reserved only for one's alpha or the offspring of one's alpha.

[Um, sir,] Alpha said. [Earlier you said you learned from a human that's staying on the surface about our need to eat cooked fish. There's a human living in the nest?]

"Not living," Toothless' father said. "He appeared upon the surface before you all came here. Quite a bit of time before you all came here in fact. The humans is rather odd though. He hides in fear if he sees the Tiny-icespitters I have watching him."

[That is odd,] Alpha agreed. [Though having seen a Tiny-icespitter's attack, I think I could understand why this human hides. Those ice shards are cold even to the humans back home and it snows nine months out of the year on Berk and hails the other three.]

Shadowfire bit back a chuckle at Alpha's words though his mind provided the movie clips that accompanied that bit of dialogue. He saw his mother smirk and knew she was seeing the same clips.

"Ah, yes," Toothless' father said, turning his gaze to Gyda. "My eldest told me of your oldest and how he seems to know ancient flock wisdom."

Gyda shrugged and extended her hands out, palms up.

[My father and Ombra did not speak of their past and Nana would not tell me how, when, or where they met and became bonded. I don't know how he knew this wisdom your son said was a flock only thing, sir.]

Toothless' father snorted. "It is entirely likely that he was the descendent of one of my Wind-shrieker children. Shadewing is a father now. Toothless is well on his way to a mate-hood and I have no doubt he and Moondust will lay their own eggs so that his other sons have more siblings. Ombra could even come from my daughter. She seems to think I don't know of the male that fancies her."

"Dad!"

"What's this about a male sniffing around _my_ sister?" Toothless asked, eyes becoming slits.

"No," Spitfire cried. "We are not doing that overprotective bit, brother. Hiccup, please smack Toothless for me. I don't what to hit you, Astrid, or Moondust by accident."

Alpha could only laugh. Shadowfire watched him with a pleased and proud grin upon his muzzle. He knew what this sibling interaction did for Alpha. Stormfly shifted until she was close enough to whisper.

"He has come a long way."

Shadowfire lowered his head. "Yes," he agreed but he said no more after that.

He could not say anything more. Alpha had come a long way from the young male he was before Toothless befriend him, but Shadowfire knew the path he was to take still. Even with the changes that had happened, Shadowfire knew there were somethings too big and too monumental to not happen in the future. Shadowfire was curious and hopeful that the changes wrought in the Riders would make those moments easier upon Alpha.

"Love," Haizea's voice sounded slightly frantic and completely excited and derailed all conversation. "It's hatching."

* * *

 **Kirika: You're welcome. I'm glad you loved it.**

 **Literally Nobody: Thank you. Yes, Viggos and Ryker will show up in the RTTE portion of this version of HTTYD. Hehe, not gonna say how they take our lovely Berkian nest. That would be telling :p**


	158. Newness In All Things

Shadewing's wings dropped. Hiccup grinned. The male looked like Toothless did when the first tailfin had been placed upon him. Hiccup's grin grew as Shadewing rushed to the sleeping den and carefully entered. Toothless' father and mother moved around the group and met at the opening. Spitfire began nudging Hiccup. He frowned at her.

"The hatchling's alpha is Toothless' father, not me."

Spitfire groaned and rolled her eyes. Hiccup tilted his head wondering when she picked that human trait up.

[You are flock now, Hiccup. Dad made you his son. That hatchling has to meet all of its flock. Now you and Sharpshot scoot or I'll pick you up and move you over there.]

[Don't do that,] Toothless said. [His blood father used to do that a lot.]

Toothless' mother jerked and looked over at them. Toothless' father turned as well. Both were frowning.

[Was this when he was a hatchling?] Toothless' mother asked.

[No,] Toothless stated before Hiccup could quiet him. [Youngling.]

Toothless' father moved away from the den and stopped in front of Hiccup.

[Does he still do this, son?]

"No, sir," Hiccup answered shaking his head. "Not since the battle with the fallen queen."

[Good.] The male looked over at Toothless. [Should the human begin again let me know. I will have a talk with him.]

[Yes, Father,] Toothless said.

"That's not necessary," Hiccup said at the same time.

[It is, Hiccup. A hatchling being picked up is one thing. A fledgling if they are in danger is also understandable. Youngling: no. For a parent to pick a youngling up as if they were a hatchling means they disrespect their own offspring. A parent is never to disrespect their offspring for that means they can't expect their offspring to respect them. Now, go over there and be ready to meet your new niece or nephew, my son.]

"Yes, sir."

Toothless' father cooed. Hiccup smiled and moved to join Toothless' mother. He looked back when he noticed the male did not follow him, nor did Toothless or Spitfire. He found Toothless' father staring at Astrid. Toothless and Spitfire waited behind them, watching with amusement shining in their eyes.

[You two, my future daughter.]

Astrid tipped her head and move to Hiccup's left side. She took his hand and smiled at him. He returned the smile, squeezing her hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw Toothless' father stare at Moondust and then jerk his head towards the opening.

[You'll be my daughter soon as well,] Toothless' father said. [And Sharpshot, your intended is where?]

[Right here,] Sneaky said, climbing onto Astrid's shoulders. Toothless' father grunted.

[I see why you were called Sneaky,] he muttered. [Toothless leave your sons to eat. They would get bored before the hatchling can fully leave the egg.]

[We can keep an eye upon them, Toothless,] Stormfly said.

Hiccup watched as Toothless' father faced the Nadder. [You are the bonded dragon to Astrid, correct?]

[Yes, alpha of the nest.]

[Good. Get over there. You are flock to my future daughter and will be in her life until its end. The hatchling will need to know who you are as well. The rest of you can meet the hatchling next. Okay?]

"Sure, sir," Fishlegs said. "We can get the fire going so Hiccup and Astrid can eat after they meet the hatchling."

[Good, good.]

Soon all of the immediate flock to the hatchling and the few extras told to stand there, were waiting at the opening. Hiccup saw his human friends move to the den Toothless' father spoke of while their dragons stayed out and watched Toothless' sons, who were still eating.

Hiccup chuckled. No one could accuse those younglings of missing a meal. Hiccup had found his father sneaking them food from the table and the Great Hall. When Toothless protested the action, Stoick just reminded the dragon he was the boys' grandfather and it was his right. Hiccup stayed out of the entire affair since he was guilty of doing the same thing.

Hiccup turned back when he heard Haizea and Shadewing cooing in the Old Tongue. He tilted his head slightly. The sounds gave Hiccup the impression they were encouraging the hatchling. Sharpshot's muzzle brushed against Hiccup's ear.

[They are telling their offspring he has this and letting him know of all us out here waiting to meet him. Did you pick up on that?]

"I got that they were encouraging the hatchling," Hiccup whispered.

[Hm, we will need to see if this aunt of Toothless' can answer what the elder of the Illusion-scales could not.]

[What are you two talking about?] Toothless' mother asked as she moved around her mate to stand at Hiccup's right side.

Sharpshot waited until Hiccup lifted his head before climbing onto Hiccup's shoulder and looked down.

[Brother can pick up on impressions of what our conversations in the Old Tongue are about,] Sharpshot said. [He could tell Haizea and Shadewing were encouraging their hatchling and he's been able to pick upon other things for a while now.]

Toothless' mother tilted her head. [Interesting. We'll take you to see your aunt before the singing competition,] she said. [She'll want to meet you anyways and she can answer your questions. Her age is the only reason your father does not go and get her right now. The hatchling will be here before he could get her out of her den and back up here. You were right in that the hatchling needs to meet his alpha before he meets the rest of you.]

Haizea and Shadewing's cheering silenced everyone. Soon Shadewing appeared at the entrance. Hiccup frowned. He could not see the hatchling and figured it was still in the den. Hiccup's eyes widen when Shadewing moved to stand in front of his father and opened his mouth. Toothless' father leaned forward, opening his mouth as well. Hiccup noted both Night Furies had their teeth retracted.

Shadewing cooed. Hiccup's jaw dropped as a black head no bigger than the palm of his hand lifted. Blue eyes stared over Shadewing's gums and nubs where the sensing lobes would reside twitched. Toothless' father warbled. The hatchling stood on wobbly legs and began climbing out of its father's mouth. Hiccup gasped as the hatchling stepped too far and began to tumble but Toothless' father was ready and caught the hatchling. Toothless' father warbled and cooed while the hatchling moved around in his mouth.

That lasted for several heartbeats then Toothless' father turned to his mate. The procedure of the hatchling leaving one mouth for another repeated itself but this time the hatchling seemed surer of its paws and did not fall. The Night Furies passed the hatchling amongst themselves like that until Toothless got the hatchling from Spitfire. After a moment of cooing to the hatchling, Toothless turned to Hiccup.

[Hold out your hands, son,] Toothless' father said. [Your muzzle is not made to do this so your hands will have to do.]

Hiccup did as he was asked and Toothless lowered his head until his mouth was touching Hiccup's hands. Toothless cooed. The hatchling moved out of its uncle's mouth and onto Hiccup's palms. Hiccup did not even mind the slickness from the adults' salvia. He was too busy staring at the small being he was holding.

The hatchling, finding itself not in the mouth of another of its flock, looked around. It then stood and stretched. Hiccup made a non-verbal, human version of a dragon's coo. The hatchling was bigger than Frost's and Pale's but not as long as Ringfire's. Nubs that would be wings lifted and lowered along a body the length of Hiccup's hand.

The hatchling shared one thing with the other hatchlings Hiccup had met, it could not control its tail anymore then the others could. The tail, with nubs where the tailfin would grow, swung and cracked against Hiccup's chest frequently. Hiccup did not mind. He brought the hatchling up to his face, still uncaring that its scales were wet due to being in the adults' mouths, and nuzzled its cheek. The hatchling cooed and returned the nuzzling.

* * *

She knelt upon her partner's back. An expanse of blue extended both below and above her. Many times she and her friend would do this when it was just the two of them but this time others came along with them. She glanced over at the flock then down at the alpha and frowned.

She could never understand their noises, but she had long figured out they were speaking to each other. She knew back at the nest both her friend and the alpha were arguing before the alpha roared and all of the nest flew into the air, hatchlings settled in the mouths of their parents. She and her friend had moved to the front of the flock and her friend began flying north. She glanced back once to see if the flock followed. They did, but what she also saw both scared and upset her. The alpha was attacking the nest that had been home for years.

That had been days ago and still they traveled north. She did not know what was going on. She did suspect that the Terror that showed up and the fact that a pair of Zipplebacks left with the Terror did not sit right with the alpha, but she did not see why he would have the entire flock move and then destroy the nest.

Still, she trusted the alpha. He gave her a home. He allowed her to stay with the one who reflected her soul. He kept her family safe from her.

She knew not where they were going or even why, but she knew that when they arrived wherever the alpha ordered them to go, she would do as she had always done. She would serve her alpha alongside her friend and repay him the kindness he had shown her.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yes. We'll get to meet the new one.**

 **Literally Nobody: I'm glad you like the hatchling. Did he live up to your expectations? And thank you, I am honored and humbled that you like my OCs. I work hard to keep them real and not let them overpower the hero of the story, Hiccup. And you said it right.**


	159. Eat!

Hiccup handed the hatchling to Astrid, who gamely took the little one. He watched with a loving smile as she nuzzled the hatchling, uncaring that it was still coated in dragon slobber. Sneaky leaned over Astrid's shoulder, greeting the hatchling as Sharpshot did, with a lick and welcoming sounding chitter as Astrid nuzzled it. Astrid then held the hatchling up to Stormfly, who leaned down to sniff then gently lick the little one's head. Hiccup turned to Shadewing as Stormfly cooed and chirped to the hatchling.

"Boy or girl?" Hiccup asked.

[Boy.]

Hiccup nodded his head. "We are starting to keep a record of all the dragons in the nest as there are many, hatchling all the way to adult. Even though you all are not a part of the nest, you'll be mentioned under Toothless' entry as you are his flock."

[Does this mean you will name my son?]

Hiccup blinked. "If you wish. I'm not going to force that on any dragon."

Shadewing gave Toothless' gummy smile. Hiccup grinned. It was not only Shadowing teaching the other dragons human traits.

[Brother, I would be honored if my son was named by you or those who are close to you.]

[I feel the same way,] Haizea said stepping out of the sleeping den. [Astrid, if you will, I'll take my son and feed him.]

Astrid held the hatchling out and Haizea gently picked him up with her muzzle. The hatchling curled up in her mouth as she and Shadewing moved to one of the piles of fish left near their den. Hiccup glanced past Toothless' father as the smell of cooking fish caused his stomach to growl. The dragons nearby chortled at the sound. Hiccup grunted.

[Go eat, son,] Toothless' father said.

Hiccup felt Sharpshot hop of his shoulder and saw Sneaky do the same from Astrid's. Hiccup held out his hand but Astrid shook her head. Hiccup frowned. Astrid looked at her hands then at Hiccup and shook her head again. Hiccup tipped his head, finally understanding. Toothless' father, who apparently saw the entire exchange, gave a warbling laugh that sound very familiar.

[Our way of welcoming a flock member does have a slight slimy side effect,] he said. [Sorry about that.]

"It's okay," Hiccup said quickly, not wanting to offend.

Toothless' father snorted. [Ease your worry, son. I'm not offended. Go eat now. We have much to do after the morning meal.]

Hiccup sighed, but moved away from the dragons, heading for the source of the smell. Astrid joined him. As they came up on the den's opening, a white object sailed through the air. Hiccup caught it.

[Gyda!] Toothless cried. [You know how I feel about you throwing things at him!]

Gyda laughed, stepping out of the den. Hiccup could see his other friends sitting around a small campfire and could see and smell the fish they were cooking. Gyda turned to Toothless as the Night Fury moved from his family and joined them.

"Yes, Toothless," Gyda said. "He is Alpha, but he is also my student and my apprentice. I will test all of my students and I will test him more due to him being my apprentice as well. We've discussed this already, Nest Protector."

Toothless huffed and sat down, staring at Gyda.

"Nope, your puppy-eyed look does not work on me. Not anymore."

Toothless snorted and shook himself. [I just don't want him to ever be disrespected again.]

Gyda walked over and ran her fingertips over the top of Toothless' head. "I will never test him like this when he is actively being the alpha of the nest, but here, he's not in charge and in this area I doubt your flock will see him as less if I toss a bar of soap at him."

Hiccup moved over as well. Toothless lowered his head and Hiccup threw an arm over the back of his neck. He then gave his brother a one-armed hugged.

[Excuse me,] Toothless' mother began moving to stand next to Toothless. [What are you all discussing?]

Gyda smiled at the female. "Hiccup and the other teens are learning a form of self-defense I learned before coming to live in Hiccup's nest. It's called karate. As their teacher, I will regularly test each of them at times to see if they retain what I have taught them. I tossed that bar of soap to test Hiccup's reflexes in catching something he was not expecting."

Toothless' mother turned to her sons. [Toothless, I know you are still Nest Protector, but you cannot interfere in a teacher teaching their students. Your aunt would tail whip you if she were here.]

[What do you mean when you say Hiccup is your apprentice?] Toothless' father asked before Toothless could comment. [Is that different than him being your student in this warrior training?]

Gyda looked to Hiccup with a lifted eyebrow. Hiccup sighed, knowing why she did that. She still saw him as being her liege lord even though he freed her from her vow since she was teaching him magic now. Hiccup just nodded his head, once more convinced Gyda had some Viking in her given how stubborn she was. Gyda grinned and turned to Toothless' father.

"Just as Hiccup is my alpha, he is also my liege lord over my magic. He also is my apprentice in that he is training to be a mage as well."

Hiccup saw Toothless' father begin to bounce in place and his eyes shine. Toothless' mother grunted but Hiccup could see the love in her blue eyes and knew she was not annoyed at her mate's behavior.

[So, after you all eat, you can show me this magic, yes?] Toothless' father asked.

Gyda looked at Hiccup again. Hiccup grunted.

"Yes, sir," he said, looking at Toothless' father.

[Dad, if you wish, Hiccup. You are my son. You don't have to say sir all the time. And I am proud of you, son.]

Hiccup blinked. "Um, you are?"

Toothless' father laughed. [She stands as a member of your nest and must do as you say due to you being the alpha, but you take instructions from her on things she knows more of than you do. I am proud that you would do that. My father taught me, and I have taught my children the same: A wise leader listens to those they lead and learns from them as much as he or she teaches them.]

"Um, thank you, sir, uh, Dad."

It felt strange to say that to someone other than Stoick and that other person not be Gobber. Still it also felt right. Toothless was Hiccup's brother after all even if the two did not share the same blood.

"Hiccup, Astrid," Gyda said, "there is some water that we collected from melted ice spikes. You can use that to wash your hands."

Hiccup smiled at Gyda before he and Astrid moved into the den. The smell of the fish was causing his stomach to snarl now and he really wanted to get going. He wanted to explore this nest and learn where he brother grew up. He wanted to meet those who fashioned his brother into the dragon he was today. He also had a feeling something important for him and his nest was waiting in the shadows.

* * *

 **Kirka: Hehe, that little one is a cutie, isn't he?**

 **Guest: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. Unless something major happens with my family or my internet updates are daily. Also, I am humbled that you like my stories that much. Thank you.**

 **Literally Nobody: I'm glad. Hehe, the nest holds some mystery too. We'll get into that soon. Hiccup is their son and no one messes with a dragon's flock. We'll see that, but not in this book. Yep, we finally get to see Valka, but as with everything in my story, there is a reason it is there.**


	160. Humanoid Dragons

After breakfast, Hiccup watched Spitfire single Snotlout and Hookfang out and gestured for both to follow her. Hiccup frowned as all three left the chambers, but he caught Fishleg's hand signal for 'don't worry'. It did not stop him from worrying though.

"Hiccup," Gyda called, also not sounding phased by the unexpected departure. "The twins have volunteered to help us as we show your new father magic."

"They what?! Gyda, you said magic is dangerous and can hurt other people!"

Gyda chuckled. "You paid attention," she said. "Good job but were doing barriers right now and just the barriers. Don't add any of the other forms. It'll just be a wall of colored air so everyone can see it. They only way either of them would get hurt is if they purposively ran into the barrier." Gyda cut her eyes towards the twins. "And they will not do that, right?"

Hiccup bit back his chuckle as both Thorstons snapped to attention when Gyda's voice slipped into her sensei tone. He smirked when Fishlegs, who was not even the focus of Gyda's attention, also straighten. Hiccup even felt his own back stiffen until he remembered they were not in karate training right now.

"No, sensei," both teens chorused.

Gyda smiled before turning to Hiccup. She gestured to Tuffnut. Hiccup nodded his head. He reached for the core as she had taught him, feeling the magic flood his senses. The world became the colorful sight that greeted him that first time and he was grateful that one of Gyda's first lessons was to dim all of that. It could be distracting when he was doing other things, like working in the forge.

Since he had experience in making barriers and she wanted to make sure he knew the difference between the strengths, Gyda focused upon that form of magic for a couple of days before adding other forms. Hiccup lifted his hand. He pointed and drew a line in the air that connected to form a box. A barrier flared into existence, surrounding Tuffnut.

"Why am I not surprised the color is blue-purple?" Tuffnut asked, looking around.

"Because Hiccup is a Night Fury in human form," Ruffnut stated as if that was the logical answer. "Remember? You and I are pure Zippleback. Fishlegs is definitely a Gronckle, Snot's all Nightmare, and Astrid's got Nadder nailed."

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked, frowning.

"This totally cool idea we had," Tuff said, bouncing in place. "Way cooler than my idea for dragon racing with the sheep. See in another world we could totally be humanoid dragons. Ruff and I already chose our other forms. We got all of yours, even Gyda's, picked out too. We're stuck on the chief and Gobber though. After we decide on them, we can get the rest of the tribe."

[Threehorned-tracker and Stubborn-sleeper,] Shadowfire said sounding as if he was not really paying attention to what was going on.

Hiccup saw Gyda face her son and caught sight of her lifted eyebrow. Shadowfire looked up and his eyes widen and his horns flared.

[Ah, disregard that,] he muttered.

[You let something slip, didn't you?] Meatlug asked, looking up at the Western Dragon.

[That is,] Barf began.

[An oopise,] Belch finished.

"What are those two dragons' human names?" Fishlegs asked.

Gyda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Rumblehorn and Hotburple."

"Those are not in the old Book of Dragons or in Bork's papers," Astrid pointed out.

"I suspect not," Gyda said. "But let's finish this demonstration. Hiccup is still a novice to magic and his strength will drain fast."

That shut his friends up and Hiccup suspected that was Gyda's intention. He made a mental note to question her about those two dragons, as well as the unknown ones he saw in this nest, later. Right now, he kept his focus upon maintaining the barrier around Tuffnut. It was not as easy as Gyda made it look, though she assured him that with time it would become easier. Just like his karate training and weapons training.

Gyda formed a box barrier around Ruffnut. Hers still shown with that iridescent look it had in the cave. Hiccup chose the blue-purple to honor his first brother as Toothless, and every Night Fury, had a core that color.

At Gyda's nod, the twins tried to touch palm to palm. The barriers kept both hands apart even when the twins pushed with all their might.

"Ease up," Gyda said.

The twins relaxed. Gyda's barrier disappeared. Hiccup waited until he was sure Tuff would not push again before letting his barrier fade. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to hit the stone floor.

Gyda held out her hand, palm up and a fireball formed above it. Hiccup grinned and held his hand out, palm up as well. He knew what was next. It had been one of his favorite lessons so far. He called for the fire in the core and a small fireball soon hovered over his hand. Both he and Gyda flicked their wrist so that the fireballs rolled off their fingers. They both turned their hands as the fireballs fell. Just before both hit the stone, the fireballs reversed. Hiccup chuckled as both he and Gyda caught them, turned their palms up once more, and repeated the process. They did that several more times.

[Yo yo,] Shadowfire said, amusement in his voice. [Mom would do that exact same spell whenever a nightmare scared Frost awake as we grew up.]

"I'm sure he would love to know you told that to everyone, son."

[Ah, he'll figure out a way to get me back later. He always does.]

"Honestly, why do you two always do that to each other?" Gyda asked.

[It's a contract, Mom,] Shadowfire said, his tone serious. [Frost and I signed it upon hatching. It states we have to tease and bother, and even fight with, each other. If we don't, we're in breach of contract.]

"Smart aleck."

[You still love me.]

Gyda harrumphed but Hiccup saw the smile upon her face.

[Frost's mate is Palewing, correct?] Toothless' mother asked as Gyda tossed her fireball to Hiccup.

He caught it and tossed his back at her. They soon were throwing the fireballs back and forth. Hiccup smirked and even tossed it from behind his back once. Gyda snorted but did not reprimand him for the dramatic flair.

[Yes,] Shadowfire answered Toothless' mother since Gyda was preoccupied.

[How are their hatchlings?] Toothless' mother questioned.

Hiccup suspected she was not all that impressed by the magic or she just loved hatchlings more.

[Growing like weeds,] Shadowfire stated. [They will be learning to fly soon.]

[Next time, bring them, please. I would love to meet them and I'm sure the Tiny-icespitter elder would as well.]

[He wanted to come, but he and Pale are readying for those flying lessons.]

[Oooh,] Toothless' father said, interrupting their conversation as Gyda and Hiccup sent their fireballs to the top of the cavern and caused both to explode into a shower of colors.

Gyda lifted an eyebrow and Hiccup's fingers snapped. His blue-purple barrier flared over them. The shower of colors burst upon it, flashing. Toothless' father warbled and it reminded Hiccup of a hatchling seeing something amazing for the first time. The shower ended and Hiccup snapped his fingers again. The barrier faded. Toothless' father looked at Gyda then at Hiccup and cooed before nuzzling against both.

[Thank you. I have always wanted to see that since the elders first told me of my ancestor and his magic wielding rider.]

"You're welcome, Dad," Hiccup said, smiling.

[Come. We have much to do today. Haizea if you and Shadewing need anything, send a guard.]

[Yes, Father.]

With that Toothless' father led the others out of the chambers. Hiccup was not surprised when Astrid took his hand. Her kiss to his cheek did surprise him a bit. He was not expecting it.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

Hiccup smiled. "Yes," he said, and he meant it.

He was feeling great even if he was still concerned about Spitfire taking Snotlout and Hookfang out earlier.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Toothless' dad loves the tale about his ancestor and the magic wielding human that bonded with him. But he also loves to learn many things. Magic is just his slight obsession**

 **Alpha Mayhem: Hey, welcome back. The Skrill will show up in this version of HTTYD. And I love those names.**


	161. Warriors Of Their Nest

Spitfire did not speak as she led the human called Snotlout and his bonded dragon, Hookfang, down past the meeting cavern. She had seen Snotlout's face when her father said Hiccup and Astrid would be meeting the hatchling first. She knew the look in his eyes all too well. She had felt similar many times being the third hatched of an alpha pair. Once again she marveled, and felt a great deal of guilt, that she ever thought humans were monsters and nothing like dragons.

Hiccup ordering his nest to get the Rock-biters and Spike-throwers away from the waves for no reason other than he did not want them or their hatchlings in danger surprised her. The way he trusted Toothless in that flight for the Water-twister shocked her. That he never flinched or betrayed any fear when the dragons around him roared or when the Water-twister challenged him intrigued her. His defense of Astrid when that Tusked-king acted like a hatchling and demanded respect when he did not give it reminded her father defending her mother from a rival Wind-shrieker that thought the grief her parents felt just after Toothless failed to show for the spike splitting ceremony meant he could take over and claim her mother as his mate.

Following her brother back to his nest and meeting the rest of the humans that called it home further proved to her that just as there were good and bad dragons, there were good and bad humans. Snotlout's slight reaction to being told to not join the others, driving home the point that humans felt the same things dragons did.

[I really should have stayed with Hiccup. He gets into a lot of trouble and I have to get him out of it. All the time, really. Where are we going?]

Spitfire snorted but turned down a sloping corridor. Snotlout and Hookfang followed her, even with Snotlout's protest.

"I am the third hatched," Spitfire said instead of answering the human. "My older brother will inherit the nest when our father journeys to the ancestors or steps down as nest alpha. My second brother was supposed to be Nest Protector and hold the role of command should my brother and his mate be unable to lead. I was always raised to know this."

Snotlout gave a short bark of laughter. [Not sure what that has to do with me,] he said. [I'll probably be Hiccup's greatest General when he takes over as chief back home.]

Spitfire heard Hookfang give a non-verbal grunt. She bit back her chuckled and turned left into a cross corridor. Her ears caught the sound of the training. Good, they were there. This would make things easier.

"I see," Spitfire said instead. "Still, when I was younger, I was not sure what I was meant to do. Where I was meant to be. I grew jealous of my brothers. They had their flights planned. They did not have to worry. They did not have to figure out their future."

[Did your brothers or your parents know how you felt?]

Spitfire would have grinned if she did not know that in doing so it would cause Snotlout to retreat behind his wings and hide from the truth.

"Mother figured it out first."

[What did she do?]

Spitfire waited until they entered the cavern deep within the lower portions of the nest. Several of the nest trained under the watchful eyes of the warrior guides shouting commands and encouragement; or reprimanding a cocky youngling who thought he could skip a step in the task he was given.

"She brought me here. This is where the warriors and guards train to defend the nest but also to be ready should Father ever have need of a strike flock to travel away from the nest." Spitfire turned to Snotlout. "You are no less important to your nest just because Hiccup holds the title of alpha. You are no less needed than he just because he has the abilities he has." Spitfire tossed her head towards one of the warrior guards who noticed their presence and moved to greet them. "Here, you and Hookfang can learn things Hiccup will not know. Things Hiccup does need to know in order to run the nest but that you both will need in order to defend the nest and be the force your alpha needs should your allies call for aid."

"Princess," the warrior guide said, bowing with his black wings spread. "Who are your companions?"

"Warriors of their nest, Snotlout and Hookfang, honored guide. They would like to learn our ways of defense and attack so they have more to pull from if their alpha, my new brother, has need of them."

The warrior guide stood, his blue eyes roaming over Snotlout and Hookfang. He tipped his head but did not spread his wings. Spitfire did smile as Snotlout and Hookfang stood straighter. The warrior guide grunted and she knew he was impressed by them.

"Come," he said. "I shall be your guide until my new prince calls for his warriors. Princess, are you staying to train with us?"

"Sadly no. Father wants me to help show the new princes around. The heir prince is unable as he and his mate's first hatchling has greeted the world."

Spitfire was proud that Snotlout did not flinch when the warrior guide roared, causing everyone in the cavern to stop. Once those in the cavern understood, they also began roaring. Spitfire knew the knowledge that another member of the royal flock had arrived would travel the corridors of the nest before she returned to her father. Dragons did not keep many secrets from nest-mates. At least none as big as a new hatchling.

Spitfire tipped her head and turned to head back to the upper portions of the nest. Snotlout's hand upon her wing stopped her.

[Thank you,] he said. [Um, you..you won't tell Hiccup, will you? It would only distract him. I've gotta keep my cousin focused all the time.]

Spitfire smiled at him, this time retracting her teeth like her brother did. "No, Snotlout. I will hold all of this in trust and let you tell him should you ever be ready."

With that she left the human and his bonded dragon and headed back to her flock, even the new brother a moon cycle ago she could have never envisioned she would love as much as her blood brothers.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, it was more a nod to all the stories where Hiccup becomes a Night Fury. I've been asked if that will happen in this one. And it seemed liked something those two would think up.**

 **Kirika: Yes, that little Night Fury is a adorable. He'll be back. And they'll be other young ones soon. Hiccup and crew have two days before the Way-guard comes in to show him the way.**

 **Prince: Welcome back. How you been? If you mean Astrid's hands. Hehe, she didn't want to hold Hiccup's right then cause of the slobber. Hiccup didn't care, but Astrid did. And the moment Hiccup doesn't have a dramatic flare is the moment we know he's sick.**


	162. Vacation

Toothless' father stopped at the opening to a large cavern. Hiccup could hear what sounded like explosions and saw flashes of colors. Toothless' father turned to the twins and Barf and Belch.

[My oldest said you three love to explode things and pull pranks. Was he correct?]

Ruff and Tuff bounced in place. Barf and Belch shared a glance then stared at Hiccup with a look that was half beseeching and half resigned. Hiccup smiled. The twins reveled in exploding things. Barf and Belch just tried to keep the damage they created to a minimal but still allow them an outlet for their unorthodox creativity. Still, Hiccup trusted no dragon with the twins more than Barf and Belch and their mate, who proved adapt at keeping up with all of them.

Toothless' father chuckled. [In this cavern warriors and guards train their breath attacks. There is another training cavern for more strategic forms of fighting and that is where my daughter has taken your warriors, Snotlout and Hookfang, my son. Here, these other warriors of your nest can enjoy a morning of exploding everything so long as they remain in the cavern. I do not want my nest destroyed.]

Hiccup blinked when Tuff rushed forward and hugged Toothless' father much like Hiccup hugged Toothless at times. The alpha of the nest blinked, glancing at Hiccup then titled his head so he could see Tuff a little.

[Um, young one?]

"You are my new favorite of all our allies," Tuff said. "The Changewings blending in thing is cool, but you let us explode things."

As quick as he hugged Toothless' father, Tuff let him go and turned to his sister.

"I bet I can explode more things than you."

"Oh, it's on."

Both teens ran into the cavern. Barf and Belch screeched, gave a fast bow to Hiccup and rushed in after them. Hiccup heard several explosions then heard the twins cackling. He went to step in but Toothless placed his head in the way.

"We're fine!" Tuff yelled.

"Go on about your day!" Ruff called.

"Can we do that again, Mr. Night Fury?" Tuff said, presumably to one of the dragons in the cavern.

[Uh, who are you?] a female voice questioned. [And why did you run in here without announcing yourselves?]

"Oh, our bad," Ruff said. "I'm Ruffnut and this is Tuffnut and he's Barf and Belch. Barf's the better of the two." That last had been said as if she meant to whisper but still spoke loudly. "Hiccup's our boss man and his new dad said we can blow things up. He's so cool."

A white colored Night Fury stepped out of the cavern and looked at Toothless' father.

[Really?] she asked, proving to be the one who questioned the twins.

Toothless' father laughed. [Just for the morning. I suspect they bore easily and we are taking the others to meet the Elder. I'll have someone collect them later.]

The white Night Fury sighed but bowed, her sparkling wings spread. [As you wish, my alpha. Let's hope there is a cave at the end of this,] she muttered as she walked back inside.

Toothless father did not look scared or worried. In fact, Hiccup saw a gleam in his eyes that made them twinkle. His mate huffed at him but did nothing else as they all started walking again.

Hiccup noted Fishlegs looked over his shoulder at the cavern then back to the alpha pair.

"The white Night Furies," he began, "they don't have the same amount of sensing lobes the black and lighter black Night Furies have. Their back spikes are different too. Are they the same as Night Furies?"

[They are not the same but are considered cousins to the Wind-shriekers your kind calls Night Furies,] Toothless replied. [At least that's what the elder tells us. Truthfully, all dragons see them as a different colored Wind-shrieker as they can fly just as fast as we can and they shoot the same breath attack. They have an ability we do not possess though. They can fire their breath attack, fly through it, and blend in with their surroundings, not unlike the Illusion-scales.]

"Does this mean there's an ability your kind can preform that theirs cannot?" Astrid asked as they came to a convergence of corridors.

[Yes,] Toothless' father answered. [Though it is rare and only one Wind-shrierker has been known to preform it.]

The conversation paused a moment as everyone realized a rowdy group was heading up one of the corridors. Hiccup gasped and heard every other human do the same as several adults stopped and bowed to Toothless' father and mother. Three were Night Furies, though one was a grey color instead of the deep black Toothless sported or the lighter black Moondust was. Two were the white Night Furies and Hiccup noted they sported the same dusting of sparkles that the others he had seen also had. Two were Western Dragons like Shadowfire, but one was a burnt amber color while the other was a green and white color. The other six were a mix of the other species in the nest Hiccup did not know but had seen when he was named a prince of the nest.

[Your patrol was uneventful?] Toothless' father asked.

One of the species Hiccup did not know, a dragon that was slightly taller and bulkier than a Night Fury, stood. It sported a brown bear color on its top half, the imaged helped along by the fact its back scales looked like fur, and a creamy, pale underbelly. It also seemed to have a beard as some of the pointed scales on the back grew from under its chin.

[The sea stacks are calm, my alpha,] the unknown dragon said, its voice male. [The Tiny-icespitters reported the human found something in the old human dens that excited him, but from what they could see it looked like a flat stone. They were confused but say he still does not offer them harm if he sees them nor does he hide anymore. It seems he has come to terms with their presence and seems to be trying to speak to them. He does not know the Common Tongue so they have no idea what he is saying.]

Hiccup turned to Toothless' father. "Would you like us to speak to this human, sir, eh, Dad, and see what he is looking for?"

Toothless' father tilted his head. [That would be ideal, son, but after you meet your new aunt and after you and your brother show us just how well you two can fly.]

Hiccup grinned but he noted Toothless stared at him with a stern look.

"What?"

[No jumping off this time, brother. That water is ice.]

Hiccup grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Thought you're supposed to respect your alpha and not order him about," he muttered.

Toothless' father snorted. [Here, son, you are free of the responsibilities to your nest. Here, I stand in charge. Here, you can rest and be a youngling instead of the alpha.]

[Vacation,] Shadowfire said in a sing song voice, causing one the burnt amber Western Dragon to jerk and stand.

[You sing in the Common Tongue?] it asked, its voice female.

Shadowfire blinked. [Um, yeah,] he said, his horns twitching. [Mom can't understand the Old Tongue so I learned to sing where she could hear and sing along with me.]

[Mom?] the other Western Dragon asked, also standing and its voice proving it to be a male.

"Me," Gyda said, with a small wave.

That caused all the dragons to stare at her wide eyed, the ones who had been bowing standing to do so. Hiccup would have laughed had he still not been slightly annoyed at Toothless for ordering him not to jump while they showed his father their flying. He was not stupid. Winter was in full form here and the winds were still largely unknown.

Around Berk, Hiccup had started being able to read the wind by watching his brother while they flew. He knew when a wind was favorable for jumping so that he and Toothless were not blown apart from each other. At the Hatchery the waters were warm, the air was warm, almost uncomfortable so for someone used to the cold. While the wind patterns were new, they were not extreme like they were around the nest when they were coming in the night before. The water around this nest also had ice floating in it and while he was used to the cold he did not want a bath in ice water. Both of those facts served to temper his desire to jump off of Toothless.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder and glanced left, finding Astrid standing there. She smiled and then slid her hand over and began rubbing the back of his neck, Sharpshot shifting away to allow her. Hiccup's arms dropped but he kept the moan he felt bubbling in his throat locked behind his teeth. No need to invite more teasing from his brother, who had not stopped even though he was courting Moondust.

[We should continue on,] Toothless' father said, breaking into Hiccup's thoughts of yanking Astrid to somewhere she could massage his shoulder along with his neck like she did in his hut after Mildew confronted him.

Of course, he would have massaged her shoulders as well, as it was only right.

[Before both of my sons hit the stone,] Toothless' father continued. [One because his intended smacked him with her tail and the other because his intended seems to be able to make him freeze and droop at the same time. Elder Gyda, is that another form of that magic you wield? Is Astrid learning to be a mage as well?]

Hiccup felt his face burn as Shadowfire, Stormfly, Sharpshot, Sneaky, and Meatlug began to cackle and Fishlegs and Gyda began snickering.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, yep, Snot and Hiccup have an odd relationship. One of my favorite moments in then the Sandbusted episode of RTTE where Snot tells that thief they weren't going anywhere without Hiccup.**

 **Prince: I know that feeling. Glad you were able to survive work and can enjoy the Hiccstrid moments. Snot can be a good fighter on his own, if he allows himself to.**

 **Dark: Hehe, fair warning, read very closely. Things in my stories tend to return at strange places but always for reasons. And this Snotlout was changed by the events he watched in the first book and the events he lived through when Hiccup and Toothless fought that Red Death. Hookfang also helped him a lot.**


	163. Glad I Was Wrong About You

**Small AN: While I know there is no visual difference between a male and a female Woolly Howl, I am making that a part of this version of HTTYD.**

* * *

[I said something funny?] Toothless' father asked, staring at Hiccup. [And son, your face is rather red. Is that normal for humans?]

That caused more snickers, even Toothless and Moondust joined in this time. Hiccup would have loved for a hole to open under him so he could bury himself and hide.

"If a human gets embarrassed, they blush," Astrid answered, the only one from the Berkian nest that was not laughing in any form.

[What I said embarrassed my son?] Toothless' father asked.

"Kinda," Astrid answered, her hand still massaging the back of Hiccup's neck. "What I'm doing isn't magic like Gyda uses, but many humans consider it magical. I was rubbing his neck because I saw he was still upset with Toothless. It was my way to help him."

[This rubbing of his neck helps how?] Toothless' mother asked.

Gyda, who had stopped snickering, moved around to the queen of the nest's side. "May I?" she asked, holding her hand just above the back of the female's neck.

Toothless' mother tilted her head but nodded just the same. Hiccup watched Gyda lowered her and began to massage the back of the female's neck. Hiccup grinned as Toothless' mother's eyes became half-lidded and she cooed.

[I see why humans consider this magical. Do all humans do this for each other?]

Gyda smiled and lifted her head. She gestured to Hiccup and Astrid. "For the most part it is done by flock members, but it is also a bonding practice for mates or those intended to become mates. There are other instances where a stranger to a flock is the one doing the massage. Those are paid for the service. A human might get their cousin a massage for a gift, such as the day their cousin was born, eh, hatched, or as a gift for an upcoming mate-hood ceremony. Other times it is done as part of healing after an injury."

[I see,] Toothless' mother said. [And for Astrid to do so now was to strengthen the bond between her and my son?]

"That and ease his upset," Astrid said. "It's a silent way to tell him, I'm here with him."

Toothless came around and laid the top of his head against Hiccup's belly. Hiccup's arms immediately enclosed his brother's head.

[I did not mean to make you upset, brother. I just know you like to jump off my back and while I understand the reasoning, I still fear one day I won't be able to catch you.]

Hiccup pulled his brother closer. He hunched over. "I know," he whispered. "I just.. I wasn't going to jump. I don't like ice water even though I live on Berk. We'll only do the jumping off thing at home unless I have to elsewhere, okay?"

[Okay.]

Hiccup released his brother and Toothless moved back to stand beside Moondust, who nuzzled him.

[Young prince,] the brown bear colored dragon said.

Hiccup turned to him.

[I must confess, when my sister informed me that humans were allowed past the outer sea stacks and then I watched my alpha name you his son, I was not happy. This far north, the troubles most dragons have with humans are limited, but I have had my fair share of problems with your kind. I see now, though that not all humans are alike. You and those with you are nothing like the humans I have encountered.]

The dragon then bowed to Hiccup, wings spread.

[I am glad to be proven wrong about you, my prince.]

Hiccup smiled. While he wanted to hold his hand out like he did other dragons, he knew he could not. This dragon bowed to Toothless' father, and every nest dragon back home who had placed their muzzle into his palm, told him they could hear his alpha side, as they called it, purring. Hiccup worried that it would cause an issue were any in this nest to hear that purring. Hiccup then frowned.

"Your sister was the Ice-shooter that met us?"

[Yes,] the male said, standing. He tilted his head. [You seem confused.]

"I didn't recognize you as an Ice-shooter. I couldn't see her back scales and she didn't have a beard like you do. The other Ice-shooters last night were too far for me to really get a good look at them and I was more than a little shocked and surprised to be named a prince of the nest."

[I'm sorry, beard?]

Hiccup pointed to the pointed scales under the brown dragon's chin. The brown dragon blinked. A blue colored one, that sported the same scale beard, laughed.

[I see,] the blue one said, its voice also male. [Young prince, male Ice-shooters have this beard as you call it. Female's chin scales are smaller and his sister does not turn her back to visitors to the nest.]

"Oh," Hiccup said. He glanced at the other four he did not know then turned back to Toothless' father. "I know you wished us to go meet my aunt, but can we know their dragon names?" he asked, gesturing to the four.

Toothless' father nodded. [Of course, though will you repay us by letting us know their human names if they have one?]

Hiccup glanced to Gyda. She tipped her head. Hiccup turned back to the alpha of the nest. He would call him dad while he visited but it would take time before he thought of him as anything more than Toothless' father and the alpha of this nest.

"Sure. Gyda can answer. She knows more of the human names than I as she's not from my nest originally."

Toothless' father tipped his head at the four dragons. One, the same color as Frost, stepped forward. Its girth was similar to Meatlug and every other Gronckle but it had a longer and pointer nose with bigger nostrils. Its tail was also long and had no bludgeons upon it.

[My kind are called Snow-eaters,] it said, its voice female.

"Humans named them Groncicles," Gyda said. "They were thought to be the ice shooting cousins to Gronckles, which what humans call Rock-biters like Meatlug."

[Why?] the Groncicle asked.

"That I could not tell you," Gyda answered. "The one who named most of the dragons died long before I was born."

Hiccup bit back his chuckle. Those who knew of Gyda's true origins, including Toothless' parents, smiled but said nothing. One of the last two dragons, and Hiccup had no comparison for this dragon, waddled-walked forward. It had wings but its body resembled a lizard. It had a black belly and bright yellow head and end of the tail. Its wings and torso were bright purple.

[My kind are called Poison-tails,] it sad, its voice male.

Hiccup turned to Gyda when she did not speak. He found her staring at the Poison-tail with a frown, but she shook herself when she noticed Hiccup staring at her.

"Apologizes. The human name for your kind is Flame Whipper."

[Odd, but I like it.]

[You would,] the other Flame Whipper, a bright red and blue one, said, its voice female.

She lightly wing-slapped the first one earning snorts from the others with her.

[And my kind?] the Ice-shooter asked, staring at Gyda.

"Woolly Howls."

The Ice-shooter shook himself and grunted. [I think I prefer Ice-shooter. That name does not tell another dragon what I can and cannot do.]

[What is the human name for my kind?] one of the white Night Furies asked, its voice male.

"I'm sorry," Gyda said. "As far as I am aware, your kind was considered myth and rumor, so I do not know the human name."

The dragon looked to Hiccup and Astrid. [Perhaps my prince and his intended could rectify that.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Who says you have to pick between the two? I say enjoy both, hehe.**

 **Literally Nobody: Toothless' father is awesome. The human will be revealed soon. I promise. Thank you, but it is my readers such as yourself that give me the reasons to write for so long.**


	164. Look Up

Hiccup glanced at Astrid, who had stopped massaging his neck when Gyda told everyone the human names for the dragons. She lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head towards the white Night Fury. Hiccup turned back, finger lifting to tap against his chin.

"You have some scales that shine," he began, "like the others of your kind I have met. I can imagine standing in the right place with the sun falling upon you or the others, you all are bright because of those scales."

Hiccup faced Astrid, unwilling to make the call without her input. Something he knew he would seek for the rest of his life. Above anyone else, even Toothless, Hiccup trusted Astrid to tell it to him straight and aid him in making the decisions he had to on a daily basis.

"Bright Fury?" he asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw both white dragons grimace.

"What about Light Fury?" Astrid asked, smiling softly.

Hiccup grinned. "Yeah, yours is better, probably."

He turned to the dragons intending to ask them which they preferred or if they wanted completely different names. The one who had spoken did not give him a chance to give his question.

[I prefer Light Fury.]

[So, do I,] the other one said, its voice female.

Hiccup smiled. "Then we'll go with that."

Both dragons and several of the others in the group blinked and stared at Hiccup.

[You are not mad that we did not pick your name, my prince?] the male Light Fury asked.

"No," Hiccup answered, chuckling. "I keep telling the dragons back home that they can refuse any name they want. That they don't have to take a name they dislike just because I or one of my flock picks it. It's their name. They have the right to have one they like. Same with you all and the human name for your species. You can pick mine or Astrid's, or even reject both. If I let my nest dragons state their preferences, I can't get mad at you for doing the same."

The Light Fury titled his head. He then shook himself and warbled. [Can you teach that last bit to my mate?] he asked only to get wing slapped by the female beside him. [Ow! Sister, rude much!]

Hiccup chuckled but held up both hands, palms facing the Light Furies. "My blood father always said that a wise chief does not tell a woman how to run her house or her marriage, eh, mate-hood."

That caused all the known female dragons, even those with Hiccup, to laugh. Two of the Night Furies, the grey one and the other black one with blue eyes, also laughed. The rest of the group facing Hiccup stared at him as if he had betrayed them. Toothless' mother moved into Hiccup's line of sight and nuzzled his arm.

[Your blood father is a wise male. You would do well to listen to him.]

"Yes, ma'am."

Toothless' mother chuckled softly. [Mom, my son.]

Hiccup jerked. His back became like the Gronckle iron rods he and Gobber forged as handle cores for many of the tribe's axes. Toothless' mother stared at him and warbled in what sounded like a concerned tone.

"His blood mother was taken by a dragon during the war when he was still a baby," Astrid said, softly, resuming massaging the back of his neck. "He has never had someone he could call mom before."

Toothless' mother crooned, a sound echoed by the other females in the patrol group. Toothless' mother then warbled and Hiccup blinked when Sharpshot dropped to the stone. His confusion grew as Toothless' mother rose upon her hindlegs, shuffle-walked forward, gripped Hiccup gently with her forelegs and pulled him close. Her wings then enclosed around him and he felt her muzzle bury into his hair.

[I will never take her place, my son,] she said softly, [but I would be honored if you did call me mom.]

Hiccup buried his face into warm scales and hugged her as best he could. "Thank you," he whispered. "Mom."

The dragoness chittered and crooned, but this time a happy sound. Hiccup smiled as his hair was ruffled by several deep breaths. Toothless' mother let him go, falling back down to all fours. Hiccup nor more stepped back than the female Flame Whipper waddle-walked closer and nuzzled against his side.

[That you willingly let dragons live with you, that you willingly call dragons flock, after what they did to you,] the female began, [I cannot begin to describe how amazing you are, my prince.]

[We really should continue on,] Toothless' father said, softly. [Ice-shooter, take your patrol flock and go get breakfast. You all have earned the morning off.]

The Flame Whipper stepped back and she and all the dragons with the Woolly Howl bowed.

[Thank you, alpha,] the Woolly Howl said. [My prince,] he continued, as he and the others stood. [Should you find time, I would like to speak with you some more, if I may.]

"Sure," Hiccup said, smiling.

With that the patrol group continued on down the cross corridor. Toothless' father turned to Gyda.

[You hesitated when telling us the Poison-tail's human name,] he began. [Why?]

"We did not know they lived this far north," Gyda replied.

Toothless' father chuckled. [Those two are the exception as they seem to thrive in the cold, but the rest of their kind tend to stay within the heated parts of the nest. They patrol the corridors. We've already passed several.]

"Um," Fishlegs began, sounding as confused as Hiccup felt.

They had not seen any other Flame Whippers as they walked.

[Look up,] Toothless said, chortling.

Hiccup did so and his jaw opened. He heard Fishlegs squeal in delight and heard Gyda chuckle.

"Well," Astrid stated. "That's handy for security. Hard to avoid a guard that can walk on the ceiling."

The bright green and gold Flame Whipper looking down at them from the tunnel's roof, laughed. Its gaze fell upon Hiccup.

[My prince,] it said its voice male. [Your intended would make an excellent guard leader.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "What is a guard leader?"

[The one directly in charge of a flock of guards,] the Flame Whipper said. [Much like the Ice-shooter was the patrol leader for that flock, I am the guard leader for the flock of dragons assigned to this part of the nest.]

[It's a system I wish to implement back home, brother,] Toothless said. [As it would fall under my role as Nest Protector to create these flocks and assign the guard and patrol leaders.]

Hiccup lowered his gaze. "I like it. My blood father will as well. He wants to get dragons and humans teamed up to patrol and work guard shifts together anyways."

"Amazing how much can change in so little time," Fishlegs said. "The chief used to think of nothing more than to wipe out dragons in order to free us from the horrors of the raids. Then Hiccup changed his and most everyone's minds. Berk is now free of those raids. The dragons are now free of a tyrant. Both humans and dragons can grow again."

[Now I see why you are an elder-in-training,] Toothless' mother said. [You speak in one breath.]

Fishlegs grinned as the other expressed their mirth at the dragoness' statement. Toothless' father tipped his head to the Flame Whipper and began walking. Hiccup and the others either waved or acknowledged the guard dragon as they wished before following him.

"Um, sir," Astrid said as they curved around a bend in the corridor that began to slope down. "Earlier you said there was an ability Night Furies could do that Light Furies could not and only one Night Fury has ever done so. What ability is that?"

[Unlock a power within that turns our back spikes to blue, intensifies the strength of our breath attacks, and allows us better endurance to continue using our breath attacks. It's said the way to unlock that power starts with the splitting of ones back spikes.]

"You can split your back spikes?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless' father paused and hunched his back. Hiccup blinked. Astrid hummed in an intrigued tone. Fishlegs squealed again. Hiccup only really paid attention to Toothless' father's back spikes opening and closing and Gyda's choked grunt.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, that was a favorite of mine too. So, I had to include it.**

 **Don: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you like how I'm telling the story. I'm having a blast with it. Biggest blast is meeting all my readers. And yes, Hiccup's 'wings' will come.**


	165. I Gotta Go

"You okay, Gyda?" Hiccup asked.

She did not answer at first. She only closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Uncle Ombra," she whispered. "He would do that while I was growing up. Usually when I was upset over something. It was like seeing him again."

[Shadewing did tell us that he and your father were now flying with the ancestors,] Toothless' mother said, her tone low. [We offer our condolences for your loss.]

Gyda's eyes opened and she smiled. "Thank you."

Hiccup watched as Shadowfire stared at his mother for several heartbeats then lean over and nuzzle into her hair, as she now kept her hood lowered when they were indoors. As much as a cave system could be considered indoors.

Hiccup frowned. The gesture could be seen as a son comforting and seeking comfort from his mother over their shared loss. Many would probably view it as just that. Hiccup, however, had seen Shadowfire's horns flared and his widen eyes shift towards Toothless. It had been a brief glance, but Hiccup had caught it when he looked over at Gyda.

Hiccup got the distinct impression there was more going on. He kept his suspicions within though as they continued on walking. If his brother was able to split his spikes like his father could, and given those two's reactions it was likely, then Hiccup wanted to experience it when it happened. He may have been excited with the notion of knowing the future when Gyda first returned to them, but as time flew onwards, he realized he would rather live his life than be told his life.

[I was wondering when you all would finally stop by,] a female voice called out as they entered another large cavern with several of the sleeping dens carved into the walls. [And you, little nephew, finally figured out which ways was home?]

Hiccup shared a glance with Astrid as Toothless and his parents gave a warble laugh. Spitfire, bounding into the cavern just after them, also laughed.

[Oh, come now, Aunt,] Toothless stated. [You know out of my siblings I always had the better sense of directions. It was not I that got so turned around in the lower portion of the nest that it took all of the nest to find me.]

A loud, divisive snort echoed from one of the sleeping dens. A slow walking Night Fury moved into the light cast by a series of small openings in the cavern's roof. Hiccup choked on his gasp. The Night Fury had silver eyes.

[You all just going to linger in the opening?] the Night Fury asked. [I'm old and half-blind. I'm not coming to you lot. Nephew, what are you teaching them?]

Toothless' father grunted but Hiccup could see the male was not annoyed. In fact, he was smiling like Toothless did.

They moved across the stone floor, worn smooth by the passage of many paws. The dragoness waited until they were close before speaking again.

[You,] she said, her head swiveling towards Toothless, [come here so I can greet you properly.]

Toothless moved in front of the dragoness. Hiccup smiled as both dragons nuzzled each other cheeks and crooned to each other in the Old Tongue. Hiccup knew what this visit was doing for his brother and he was proud and glad to be able to witness it.

The dragoness set back. At Toothless' warble, Moondust and the boys, who had followed gamely along but stayed quiet, joined Toothless in front of his aunt. The dragoness nuzzled each of the boys, cooing at them, before nuzzling Moondust's cheek. She then set back again and her silver eyes found Toothless.

[Your flock is beautiful, little nephew.]

Toothless ducked his head. [Thank you, Aunt, but you have not met all of them. My brother, and my alpha, Hiccup, stands beside Mother. I will call him over.]

The dragoness hissed softly. [No, little nephew, please, first, tell me how you came to be the father of these three and to be courting such a marvelous dragoness.]

[But-]

[Little nephew, please do as I asked.]

Hiccup frowned. Toothless' father and mother had said Toothless' aunt wanted to meet him and the others, but it seemed as if she did not. Her eyes had traveled over him and the other humans. Hiccup had seen that, but he also saw slight disgust and a minute lifting of her upper lip when her gaze fell upon him. It seemed she did want him there as he had not seen the same reaction to the other humans.

An old urge to run, to hide in his workshop at the back the forge rose. Unfortunately, that room was too far for him to get to right now. He turned to Toothless' mother, finding her staring at the dragoness with her head tilted. Hiccup did not pause to wonder why. He had to go. If his presence bothered the dragoness then Hiccup would leave. He would not disrupt his brother's time with his family. He had already disrupted it enough. This should have been a time for Toothless to be the center of attention, not Hiccup.

Hiccup leaned down enough he could whisper to Toothless' mother. "Um, Mom, is there a place I may go relieve myself?"

Toothless' mother blinked and her head shifted so she could stare at Hiccup. Hiccup kept his face neutral. He did want anyone to stop him and this seemed the best idea for that, but he could not let his hurt over the dragoness' actions show. They would not let him go then. Astrid would not let him go then.

Toothless' mother used her tail to point out of the cavern. [Just down the corridor from where Spitfire came from,] she said. [Just before the corridor turns right. I can get someone to escort you if you will wait.]

"No, ma'am. I . . I gotta go."

Toothless' mother stared at him for several more heartbeats but nodded her head. [Okay.]

Hiccup saw Astrid stare at him. He smiled and gave her the hand signal for 'don't worry' before gesturing for Sharpshot to hop down and stay with the group. He then turned and left the cavern. He heard Toothless' question and heard Toothless' mother explain. Hiccup took a deep breath. At least that worked. Now to find a place to wait until Toothless and his aunt had the time to catch up without his presence upsetting her.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, so do I. Astrid is fiercely loyal and protective.**

 **Literally Nobody: You need sleep too, my friend. And yep, that line made it in. Some of the third movie may make it in, but it'll only be what's shown in the trailers as there are some of my readers who have not seen the movie yet. Well, the dragons are learning just as the humans are, but not all the dragons are as welcoming. I almost cried writing that scene with Toothless' mother. Go get some sleep and I don't mind grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	166. How Dare You?

[He has been gone too long.]

Toothless turned at the sound of Fishlegs' voice. In truth, he had been thinking the same as he gave the account of how his sons became his and how he and Moondust got together. Toothless glanced as Astrid, not surprised to find her staring at the cavern opening.

"I'm sure he is fine," Aunt said. "He is an older youngling after all. How much trouble could he really get into?"

Toothless felt his sensing lobes quiver and threaten to stand straight out from his skull at the dismissive tone in the elder dragoness' voice. His gaze swung back as he prepared to voice his displeasure at that, but Father spoke first.

"You deliberately went behind my tail, didn't you?"

Toothless heard the others shift and knew they were reacting to the growl in his father's voice.

"I told you not to do this and you deliberately disobeyed me."

Aunt shook herself, snorting. "Nephew, it is the way of elders all over. Your father-"

"Is not the alpha. I am and I forbad your game."

[What is going on?] Astrid asked and Toothless' sensing lobes did rise as he heard a slight draconic growl to her voice. [Where is Hiccup?]

"Likely not where I directed him," Mother said.

Toothless saw her glare at Aunt and knew the elder had done what many did not think was possible. Mother was calm and easy going, patient and benevolent to all who came near her. Aunt however just made Mother livid. Toothless shared a glance with Spitefire. She tipped her head at the question he knew was in his eyes. Mother and Father truly wanted Hiccup as their son and not just to placate him.

"You tested my son when my mate said not to and given my son's past, I know he has taken it the wrong way."

[How dare you?!]

Toothless' eyes widen. He expected Astrid or Gyda to lose their temper. He, and apparently everyone else, did not expect Fishlegs to yell.

[I'm guessing this test,] Fishlegs continued, spitting the word 'test' out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, [has Hiccup thinking you did not want him here. He wouldn't have left otherwise.]

Aunt sighed. "That was not my intent. I was testing the youngling to see if he could handle someone else being in the center of attention and could be patient to wait his turn. I did not expect him to run.]

Toothless had no chance to growl. Fishlegs stomped forward. Toothless and everyone else scrambled out of his way. Fishlegs stopped a scale's width from Aunt's muzzle.

[For fifteen years, Hiccup's only ever been the center of attention when his blood father publicly yelled at him. More than half of those times were for things Hiccup was innocent of. He was just easy and convenient to blame or there were two fools who thought it funny to have the chief yell at his son. For fifteen years, Hiccup had to endure being shoved aside, ignored, abused, and then finally disowned! How dare you add to that?! How dare you undo all that we have fought so hard to heal?! If that is the way of the elders, I renounce my training to become one.]

"Elders teach young one. Sometimes that teaching means testing."

[Yes, but they do not deliberately hurt someone who does not deserve it! And Hiccup does not deserve it! He would gladly step aside for Toothless in a heartbeat because he loves his brother and will do anything for him. Were you even at that the big meeting where Hiccup and Toothless told the entire nest how they became brothers? How Hiccup's nest form? Or did you not listen because you thought you were right in what you were doing? Well, the Lave-dweller Hiccup ordered Toothless to kill thought she was doing right as well. Thought that way for three hundred years and everyone still suffers because of her.]

Fishlegs spun to face Father and tipped his head. [Forgive me for leaving, alpha of the nest, but I must find my alpha.]

Toothless knew from the gleam in Father's eyes that Fishlegs just impressed him greatly. He impressed Toothless as well. Fishlegs was quiet and calm, even a bit timid, until he and Meatlug bonded. Now the youngling stood as any dragon worth their wings and defended a nest-mate.

"We will all find my son," Father said before cutting his glaring gaze at Aunt. "And later I will speak to you again."

They all moved towards the opening though Toothless noticed Sandblast stop and turn back to Aunt.

"Uncle Alpha wanted to make Dad a tailfin that he could operate alone," Sandblast began, "so Dad could come here with just us and Mama and Aunt Spitfire. Dad insisted on Uncle Alpha coming because he wanted Uncle Alpha to meet all of you. Uncle Alpha taught my brothers and myself what it means to think of others before ourselves. You only thought of yourself. Elders shouldn't teach that."

Sandblast turned and bounded to his father's side. He looked up.

"Dad, the Elders back home will not act like her, will they?"

"No, son. I will not allow that. Now, let's find your uncle."

* * *

Hiccup stepped out of an opening he found down a corridor. After he left the cavern he wandered through the corridors until he found the hole that led outside. He knew the others probably realized he was not coming back and knew once they found him he was in for it, but he had to step away. He would not stay and annoy Toothless' aunt. Toothless deserved to reconnect with his family without tension present.

[Young one,] a male voice said from above. [May I land beside you?]

Hiccup looked, finding another Night Fury hovering just off and up from the edge of the ledge. Hiccup shifted aside. The Night Fury landed, his wings twitching to curl at his side. Hiccup stared at him, noting the spikes along his back and the top of his head were taller than Toothless' father's, whose spikes stood taller than Shadewing and Toothless. Hiccup guessed that meant this dragon was as old or older than Toohtless' father. Given that they called Toothless' aunt the elder, Hiccup wondered what role this Night Fury held in the nest.

[Oh, my, that feels better. Flying for so long will give you such a crick in the wings.]

Hiccup blinked. "You are not from this nest?"

The Night Fury tilted his head and a curious light shone in his green eyes. [I don't live here, no, but I am known to the alpha of the nest and I am allowed to come and go as I please.]

"Oh," Hiccup said, half tempted to ask the dragon where he came from and where all he had been since it seemed as if the dragon flew around a lot.

The dragon however shook himself, knocking some snow that was falling off his scales, before staring at Hiccup.

[Humans don't do well in such cold weather, especially ones a small as you, young one. Are you okay?]

Hiccup turned away, arms crossing over his chest. He did not really get into it. It was silly and stupid to be upset over Toothless' aunt disliking him and wanting him gone. It was not becoming of a Viking, the son of a chief, or a human that dragons bowed to. A black wing curled around, but did not touch him, warding off the chilly wind.

[Young one, it is never a good idea to seal such hurts within. They do you a great deal of harm that way.]

Hiccup sighed. "Toothless' aunt did not want me," he whispered, not sure why he decided to trust this unknown Night Fury.

His soul seemed at ease and calm about it though and he had started trusting his soul since he finally figured out that powers it seemed to hold were the gut instincts he so long followed growing up. It had been no knee-jerking realization, just a silent twitch of his mind as he was training with Gyda over listening to his core and the warnings it would give as he used his magic. The alpha magic side of him purred and the part that rose when flying Toothless warbled in concert to the core's pulses. Hiccup asked to suspend the training after that as he had to search his memory for all the times his gut warned him about something and he noticed he had heard those same sounds each time.

[I see,] the Night Fury said then sighed. [Do not take to heart what she says or does, young one. She is a product of old thinking that I thought was gone from dragons. She believes in testing those of the nest she serves but forgets that sometimes a test is not needed or that the one she gives the test to has already proven himself.]

Hiccup frowned. "You sound like you know her well."

The Night Fury chortled. [You could say that. Now, I hear some humans and dragons calling for someone named Hiccup. Would that be you?]

Hiccup ducked his head. "Yes," he whispered, suddenly very ashamed of his name.

[You don't like your name?]

Hiccup shrugged. "Sometimes. It does mean runt after all or a mistake."

[You are neither, by the way. Go on back to your flock, young one and thank you for letting me rest my wings beside you. A small bit of advice, do not worry overmuch over what others think of you from now on. Your nest loves you. Your flock loves you. Those not a part of either cannot sway that.]

The black wings lifted and Hiccup shivered when the chilled wind bit at him. He turned and headed towards the opening but paused as he did not hear the dragon follow him. He turned back, finding the dragon spreading his wings and looking skyward.

"Thank you," Hiccup said, realizing the Night Fury was not coming in and was in fact leaving.

The Night Fury looked over his wing and Hiccup blinked as a faint hue of blue ghosted the spikes on the top of the dragon's muzzle.

[No, thank you, young one. For more than you know.]

With that the dragon took to the skies and Hiccup watched him meet up with a burnt amber colored dragon Hiccup had never seen before. Both dragons greeted each other and flew away from the nest. Hiccup shivered again as the wind bit at him once more. He entered the nest wondering if he would meet either of those dragons again.

* * *

 **Kirika: Sadly, old habits die hard, and Hiccup would rather leave than stay and think his presence is harming his brother's time with his family. And you might be surprised who comes to Hiccup's defense this time.**

 **Literally Nobody: Yay! Sleep. Good for you, my friend. Thank you. Hehe, yes, you'll find out soon. And now you're making me blush. Thank you for reading my story and I'm humbled that you say it's one of the best. I, honestly, don't think that given how many great HTTYD fanfics there are, but thank you for saying it. It does make me smile.**


	167. I Will Defend Him

/You sought to test one who had already been tested./

"I do not need your counsel."

/Your father would not be pleased by your actions./

"My father is not here."

/You would be surprised./

"I have no need to continue speaking with you."

/Then listen./

The Way-guard took a measure of enjoyment in watching the female Wind-shrieker jerk at the tone his voice took. She had done what he and her alpha had warned her not to. She had thought her way the right one. She forgot that her father sought to rid all of the dragons of that kind of thinking. She forgot that believing themselves right and superior had been why the alphas of old wrought chaos upon all of dragonkind and almost destroyed everything set in motion from the very beginning. The Way-guard was done being polite to one who had not learned her lesson in the many seasons she had been alive. The Way-guard had enough placating her just because she was a very old friend's daughter and he had asked the Way-guard to guide her.

/The one you made to feel was not welcomed is the one I am here for. The one you caused to leave this cavern is the one who must be shown the way. I will execute my duty because I vowed that to your brother. You would do well to never harm that human ever again, no matter how _right_ you think you are. _I_ will defend him next time and it will not be yelling that you endure./

The Way-guard then left the cavern. His ears caught the sound of the female hissing and the sounds of the nest scrambling to find its new prince. The Way-guard sighed. He hoped the female's ill-conceived actions had not set everything back. He must show the human the way. He must show the human the past secreted away to safe guard it for this moment. He had made that vow long before he found his rider, but being here, this far from his rider, was causing a strain.

The Way-guard headed away from the noise of the search. He had given the alpha two turnings of the sun and the moon and it still amused him that the alpha immediately remembered the human term for that. Much had been learned when the humans stayed within the nest and much had been lost when those same humans had to leave. Soon even the parts hidden would be revealed but for now he would return to his sleeping den and rest. He had to keep his strength even with the yawning hole tearing at his soul. He had to be prepared. Once his duty was discharged, he could return to his friend, his rider, his human. For now, he would sleep.

* * *

The boys got to him first. Hiccup no more stepped into the nest fully than all three younglings raced ahead of everyone. Spikestorm pressed against Hiccup's right side. Sliverfire pressed against Hiccup's left side. Sandblast stopped in front of him and rose to his hindlegs, which put his head right even with Hiccup's nose. This did not stop Sandblast from trying to hook his forelegs over Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup realized what the youngling wanted and ducked a bit. Sandblast cooed and gripped Hiccup much like Toothless' mother did earlier.

[Uncle Alpha, that elder was mean. Uncle Elder Fishlegs yelled at her for you.]

Hiccup blinked but was unable to look at his friend for confirmation because Sandblast tried to enclose Hiccup with his wings. His brothers screeched in protest. Hiccup heard Toothless chuff and then heard the boys grumble in the Old Tongue.

[Sons, let him breathe.]

Hiccup made it a point to scratch each of his nephew's chins before they stepped back to let the others move closer. Toothless' father stood right behind Sandblast, who had return to all fours.

[My son,] Toothless' father began, [I am sorry she did that to you. I told her not to. I told her to leave those blasted tests back in the past along with the stupid thinking that dragons knew better just because we can use magical breath attacks. Know this, you are wanted and you are very much welcomed in this nest.]

Hiccup glanced back towards the opening then turned to Toothless' father and smiled. "Someone set with me out there. A Night Fury that said you know him and let him come and go as he pleases. He talked with me over what happened and told me what she was doing. He told me to stop overthinking what others think of me and to remember that my flock and my nest love me and that cannot be changed by outsiders."

"Okay, I want to meet this Night Fury," Astrid said. "I've been telling you that for a while now and you haven't listened to me yet."

Hiccup chuckled then looked down at Sandblast who decided to sit down right in front of him. Sandblast lifted his head and Hiccup heard the youngling hiss.

[You want me to move so you and Aunt Lady Alpha can do that lip suffocating thing, right?]

Hiccup sent a glare towards Toothless as the rest of the Berkian nest dragons and humans started cackling. Toothless' father and mother and several other adult dragons, who were with all of them, looked between those cackling and Hiccup. Hiccup knew his face was red again since Toothless' mother and father stared at him with the same concern he saw when Toothless' father asked if Astrid massaging his neck was magic too.

[What is this lip suffocating thing?] Toothless' mother asked.

Hiccup swallowed hard then coughed. "It's kissing," he said feeling his ears burn. "Toothless did not know what Astrid and I were doing at first and said it looked like we were suffocating each other."

The two Night Furies turned to Toothless. He shrugged his wings.

[It's what it looked like. Ask Stormfly. She was there.]

The alpha pair turned to Stormfly. Stormfly squawked and shook herself.

[It does look like that.]

Hiccup fell under the gaze of all the dragons from this nest standing in the corridor. Toothless' father titled his head.

[Son, why do you do this thing?]

Hiccup wanted to be somewhere far from where he stood.

* * *

 **Prince: Hehe, yes she did. He's got a great woman standing with him. And Astrid would make a great guard, so long as Hiccup didn't distract her with several kisses.**

 **Dark: If you mean notice Hiccup leaving? Everyone did but Toothless' mother did tell them where she sent him so they were not worried.**

 **Don: Um, not quite.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, I think Fish surprised himself with all of that. And Sandblast loves his uncle. And we'll meet those two dragons again and learn who they are later.**

 **Literally Nobody: Everyone loves Fishlegs and everyone was surprised by him. I think he was surprised by himself. Eh, Toothless' aunt…well… yeah.. They have learned their lesson and are now making sure it never happens again. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Have a good day/night as well.**


	168. Kissing Expert?

[To the humans,] Meatlug said before Hiccup could even formulate a reply, [the action is similar to us nuzzling our mates. Alpha and Lady Alpha seem to do this action to likely strengthen their bond, just like the rubbing of his neck earlier.]

Hiccup saw several dragons, including the alpha pair, nod their heads as if in understanding.

[Since it suffocates the other,] a lightly blue-hued Groncicle began, [it probably shows trust between them as well while their courtship continues.]

Shadowfire choked then snickered. [No,] he said, shaking his head. [Despite what Toothless thought, and continues to call it, kissing doesn't suffocate the humans. It's actually an enjoyable activity for those who are mates or to become mates, as I'm sure Alpha and Lady Alpha will attest to.]

Hiccup felt his cheeks burn. He then saw Gyda cut her eyes at her son.

"Since when did you become such an expert on courting humans kissing each other?"

Hiccup grew intrigued when Shadowfire cast his gaze at the others around before staring at his mother and smirking.

[Netflix and YouTube.]

Hiccup blinked at the unfamiliar words but Gyda seemed to know exactly what they were since her eyes narrowed and her face turned neutral. Shadowfire was unphased as he snickered.

[Also, Nana explained many things to me and Frost when you were at your mage training.]

"Of course she did," Gyda muttered, running a hand over her face.

[From the word we gained the last time humans and dragons could use the Common Tongue,] Toothless' mother began, shifting to look at Gyda, [we know young ones will call their father or mother's mother that. Was this your mother Shadowfire speaks of?]

Gyda took a deep breath and Hiccup saw Astrid place a hand upon the mage's forearm and saw Gyda's thankful smile.

"She was my father's mother," Gyda said. "My mother and her bonded dragon now fly with the ancestors and have done so since I was an older fledgling."

Hiccup blinked as all the dragons from the nest, even Toothless' parents, began crooning in a soft melodious tone. He saw his nest's dragons react and join the others, even Shadowfire. The Western Dragon even kept to the Old Tongue for this.

"Thank you," Gyda whispered, apparently understanding what was going.

Hiccup looked to Toothless as those right with them finished but the sound of the crooning continued up and down the corridor.

[A song of passage,] Toothless said, his tone reverent and soft. [Even though Elder Gyda's mother and aunt have long been flying with the ancestors, we still sing that song. It's usually done just as a dragon passes to ensure a safe flight to the ancestors.]

"Is that dragons honor their dead?" Fishlegs asked in a tiny voice. "I have asked that of Lorekeeper but he still seems reluctant to tell me. He said I will learn in time."

Toothless' father sighed. [It is the first part. The remainder is not something talked about until full trust is known between the two speaking. That Lorekeeper says you'll learn in time means he is coming to trust you fully.]

"Oh," Fishlegs said and Hiccup could hear the slight hurt and slight excitement in his friend's voice. "Then I will wait until he trusts me completely before asking again."

[My prince,] a light green and yellow Woolly Howl began, staring at Hiccup, its voice and the smaller chin scales announcing it to be a female, [What title is Lorekeeper in your nest? I was not able to be at the welcoming and naming ceremony as I was on patrol, but my cousin was off duty and there and he said the title when giving me the tale.]

Hiccup smiled as his friends, human and dragon alike, snickered. They were getting used to this question.

"Lorekeeper isn't a title, it's a name. He's a Flame-skin and is the oldest dragon living in the nest, so he is the Head Elder. When he and the other dragons joined the nest, I asked if I could give him a name as there were many Flame-skins and I knew I would get confused. He said elders hold the tales of the ancestors. To Vikings tales are the lore of our people so I asked if he would mind the name Lorekeeper since he keeps the tales, the lore his people."

The Woolly Howl titled her head. [Clever,] she said. [I have heard that humans are not blessed with a dragon's sense of smell or you all would not let yourselves smell like that, so giving your nest-mates names would help you.] The dragoness' eyes widen and she bowed, wings spread as she was able with a Flame Whipper to one side and the Groncicle that spoke earlier to the other. [Forgive me, my prince, I meant no insult.]

Hiccup chuckled. "It's okay. First day we met Shadowfire, he informed all the humans of my nest that they smelled like three barrels of fish that were left to stay in the sun for several moon cycles."

[I believe it was three, Alpha,] Shadowfire said.

One of the two three Western Dragons with the group stared at Shadowfire as if it could not believe what it was hearing. The dragon, one that stood at a height slightly shorter than Shadowfire and had black scales like him, but had dusk blue to its horns, chin, neck, underbelly, and under its wings where Shadowfire had silver in those areas, shook itself.

[Your alpha did not reprimand you for that?] it asked, its voice female.

Shadowfire chuckled. [The nest wasn't formed then,] he said, [and the other dragons had not called him alpha. And they were visiting mother's den. And I left Alpha out of that comment. He smelled nice then and still does now. The other humans are learning though.]

The Western Dragon female blinked and looked to Hiccup. For his part, Hiccup snorted and then shrugged.

"I like to smell clean," he said. "And then Toothless would start the licking thing as we became friends." Hiccup cut his eyes at his brother. "Which still does not wash out, mind you."

[Still not meant to, dear brother,] Toothless retorted.

Before anyone else could make another comment an explosion rocked the corridors. Toothless' sons screeched in fear and tried to become one with Hiccup, who immediately knelt as he was able to comfort them.

Toothless' father groaned as a loud roar followed the explosion. [I am going to have to give her an extended break for this,] he muttered.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, yes, they are and they know it too. That Night Fury will appear again and we'll learn who he is later. That would have been hilarious but at that point he was reacting like a concerned father rather than a curious dragon. And it's Hiccup and Astrid, you know before they actually leave the nest to return home they'll kiss each other more than a few times. I'm sure all in the nest will get a chance to see the suffocating lip action.**

 **Don: Hehe, good guess, but nope.**


	169. Alpha Bond

Everyone rushed to the training cavern they left the twins in. Hiccup paled at the amount of smoke pouring out of the wide opening and covering the roof of the tunnel right outside it. Moments later the Light Fury they had met before stumbled out, shaking her head and coughing. The twins and Barf and Belch followed along with two more Light Furies, one Night Fury, one Flame Whipper, and two Ice Terrors. All were coughing and shaking their heads. Only the twins looked a little singed. Hiccup's eyes narrowed. They had been asked not to destroy the nest and they had ended up harming members of it, along with themselves. Tuff, having looked up, saw him and held out both hands.

"Nope," Tuff said quickly. "I know what you're going say, boss man, but don't. Not yet, please. Hear us out first. That's all I ask."

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the twins. "Talk," he said, barely keeping his alpha magic from rising and coating his words.

From the glance he got from Toothless' father, a tiny amount seemed to have leaked through.

"It was an experiment," Tuff said. "Head Lady Night Fury here wondered how big an explosion we could get since Barf and Belch split the ability to use their breath attacks. So, we decided to show her."

"Yeah, what he said," Ruff added, hands on her knees as she bent slightly over and coughed towards the floor. "None of us were expecting Red Orange there," she added, pointing to a bright red and orange colored Flame Whipper, "to sneeze just as Belch sparked or that he sneezes flames like Hookfang does whenever he gets sick. And he totally gets sick. Wingblaze says he just likes to be a tough dragon and not let anyone know."

"Barf," Tuff began, taking over as Ruff began coughing again, "had released a lot of gas so both the spark and the flame combined and then boom!"

Both twins cackled before slapping each other's upraised hands again and then clanking their helmets together. Hiccup's gaze shifted to the Light Fury as she shook herself and stepped closer. The dragoness then bowed, wings spread to Toothless' father and to Hiccup, since he was standing right beside the alpha of the nest when they all stopped running.

[They are correct, my alpha, my prince. I have not dealt with Double-minds before and I was curious about their capabilities. The Poison-tail had been complaining of his nostrils tickling for a while and we were closing training so he could go see the Poison-tail elder. He had asked to stay but apparently being just at the opening was not far enough even though the Double-mind and the two humans were at the back of the cavern.]

[The roar?] Toothless' father asked.

[The explosion caused the back of the cavern to crack,] the Light Fury said, standing. [It revealed a tunnel I did not know about. I was sending a sounding roar down it to see how far it went and if somehow connected to another part of the nest.]

[And?] Toothless' father asked.

The Light Fury tilted her head. [It confuses me, my alpha. It goes down and out toward where the old human dens are. As far as I am aware, we never had a tunnel that went in that direction. Did we?]

[Show me,] Toothless' father said instead.

He and the dragoness entered the cavern. Hiccup turned his gaze back to the twins and Barf and Belch. All four heads stared at him with concerned and wary looks. Hiccup sighed, his arms dropping. They could not be held at fault for doing as the Light Fury asked and could not be responsible for an accident involving a sick dragon.

"At least you all are okay," he said, glancing at the other dragons from the training cavern so they knew they were included in that. "Just, next time, leave the big explosions away from the nest," he added, staring at his friends.

The twins and Barf and Belch visibly relaxed. Ruff and Tuff even rushed forward and grabbed Hiccup in a hug.

"Gah," Hiccup cried as he was jostled.

Both Thorstons leaned back.

"Now for the Thorston family kiss!" Tuff cried as both he and Ruff leaned forward again.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, fully letting his alpha magic rise this time.

He wanted no kiss from either of them. Only person he ever wanted kissing him was Astrid. He looked between the twins' heads at Barf and Belch and jerked his chin towards their riders. Both head immediately gripped the back of their bonded rider's tunics. Astrid yanked Ruffnut's arms off of Hiccup while Fishlegs got Tuff to let him go. The twins protested as Barf and Belch stepped back, carrying the twins with him.

"No, it's a tradition," Tuff cried.

"Yes, every Thorston has to do the Thorston family kiss when death defying explosions happen. Uncle Lucknut told us so."

Hiccup shook himself. "I'm not a Thorston," he said, relaxing and easing the alpha magic back down to a soft purr so that his normal voice could be heard without the draconic growl and power backing it.

"You're adopted," Tuff cried. "We didn't want to tell you yet cause it was supposed to be a surprise for your name day."

"Yeah, way to ruin the surprise, boss man."

[Shadewing spoke of your voice,] Toothless' mother said before Hiccup could reply, or even think up a reply.

Hiccup turned to her. She and the other dragons of the nest that had been at the opening to the outside now stared at him with the same wonder he had come to expect whenever someone heard his alpha magic coating his words for the first time.

[He did not say it was that powerful.]

Hiccup paled again, fearing that his voice and the power in his soul had breached Civility Laws and forced the obedience of dragons not of his nest. Toothless' mother tilted her head, staring at him in concern.

[My son, what is the matter? Why are you shaking like a hatchling left out in the cold too long?]

Hiccup felt Astrid take his left hand and squeeze it a heartbeat before she spoke.

"The first time he used that power, the dragons around him froze. When he and I visited some of our nest who had became parents, his power called other hatchlings whose parents were not nest-mates. Hiccup gave them shelter as they were in danger of drowning on the lower portion of the hatching nest and told the parents they did not have to join the nest unless they wanted to. Their hatchlings, though, reacted like he was already their alpha. He fears that since you said it was more powerful than you were expecting that it has affected you and the other dragons of this nest."

Hiccup was half annoyed she had divulged all of that, but he knew it ultimately had to be said in order to explain. He was not expecting Toothless' mother to sit down, lift her head, and cackle.

[Oh, my son, my precious son,] she said before standing and nuzzling against Hiccup. [Ease your worry. It is a grand day when an alpha finds his roar. The dragons of your nest will freeze as its power seeps into their souls and they recognize it and respond to it. That's the forming of the alpha bond all nest leaders will have with their nest. In time that freezing will ease up unless you are annoyed or there is an incoming threat to the nest and you need your nest-mates to pay attention to you right then.] She chuckled. [Your father's roar once caused an entire patrol flock to land and not move until he was ready for them to. Said patrol flock was also playing instead of listening to their teacher and guide and my mate had enough of their antics.]

[I don't remember that,] Toothless said.

Toothless' mother sighed. [It was when we you were gone and we thought you were dead, son.]

[Oh,] Toothless replied, looking down.

Hiccup moved away, not surprised that Astrid followed him while still holding his hand. Hiccup placed the other hand upon the top of Toothless' head. Toothless nuzzled against him. Moondust moved around to Toothless' far side and nuzzled his neck.

[Oh, to have Bucket here,] Shadowfire quipped. [The Great Hall could use another portrait. I'm thinking on the wall right behind the Council table so that every visitor can see the alpha pair and the Head Nest Protectors. What do you think, Mom?]

Hiccup snorted. Gyda did not have time to answer her son and Hiccup's mirth fled. Toothless' father and the Light Fury emerged from the cavern just as Shadowfire finished speaking. The look upon the alpha of the nest's muzzle said the male was not happy. Hiccup swallowed when green eyes bore into his.

* * *

 **Kirika: Alright, I'll tell you, they did not get out of the cavern or away from the Light Fury in charge of it.**

 **Literally Nobody: Um, hmm, hehe. Aye, Gyda and her family have lost a lot but as you said they have gained a lot too. Thank you. It has been fun to create this culture for them.**


	170. Way-guard

[Dear, you are scaring your son.]

At his mate's words, Toothless' father shook himself. He immediately relaxed. His eyes soften and he padded closer, rubbing his chin into Hiccup's hair.

[I am not mad at you, son. Your nest warriors did as they were asked.]

Hiccup blinked. He had been sure Toothless' father was furious over his use of the alpha magic. The Changewing king had explained the alpha bond during a combined lesson he and his mate gave Hiccup and Astrid before they went to the Hatchery. Toothless' mother's words had not really helped calm Hiccup's worry. He knew that to try to take another alpha's nest was one of the worst violations of Civility Laws. Astrid had said it right. He worried the fact Toothless' mother pointed out the power of his voice meant it affected her. Toothless' father would have a right to be angry.

[Did you hear his voice?] Toothless' mother asked and Hiccup wanted to muzzle her.

Since Toothless' father had not brought it up, Hiccup hoped he had not heard it. There was no need to bring it to his attention. Hiccup's jaw dropped when Toothless' father chuckled.

[Yes. His roar is coming along nicely.]

"You're not mad?"

[Mad? Why would I be mad?]

"This is your nest, sir. She.. she said she did not expect it to be so powerful."

Toothless' father smiled and all of his sensing lobes stood on end. [So? Young Hiccup, they are already sworn to me. Your voice cannot override that. Not unless I bow to you. Plus, you are my son and it's normal for the young of an alpha to practice their roar on the nest their parents lead. All of your siblings have tested theirs, and two still do. Why should you be excluded?]

Hiccup felt something within shift. Toothless' father, his adopted father, was not excluding him. Did not expect to exclude him. Hiccup stared at the alpha of the nest, not sure how he could begin to express how that made him feel. He did catch the look upon Astrid's face and knew she understood.

[Come along,] Toothless' father continued. [It is mid-day. Let's collect your other warriors and go check on Shadewing, Haizea, and the little one.]

A buzzing trill echoed up and down the corridor as the dragons of the nest reacted to their alpha's words.

[The egg has hatched?] the Light Fury in charge of the training cavern asked.

[Yes,] Toothless' father said, shifting so he could see her over his wing. [I will announce him just before the singing competition tonight.]

"No, son," Gyda said, suddenly. "You cannot sing the Circle of Life."

[Awww, Mom! It would fit so perfectly. You could even shine light down upon him and everything.]

Gyda snorted. "Maybe for Hiccup and Astrid's kid."

[Oooo] Shadowfire cooed facing Hiccup and Astrid with a look of hope upon his face.

Toothless' father turned back to Hiccup and tilted his head. [Is there knowledge you haven't shared, son?]

Toothless, Sneaky, Sharpshot, Stormfly, and Moondust began to cackle. Shadowfire chortled. Meatlug grinned and Barf and Belch gave dual snorts. The boys looked between Hiccup and Astrid and the other Berkian dragons, tails wagging slightly. Hiccup saw Toothless shake his head and then saw all three younglings droop and their tails still.

"We're not married yet!"

[Their parents have placed many dragons and humans as their chaperones,] Stormfly said. [We keep them honest.]

[Not sure I want either to kiss my wing again, though,] Sharpshot said, chin resting upon Hiccup's right shoulder.

"Shouldn't stick your wing between he and I," Astrid pointed out.

[Should listen to your chaperones, sister,] Sneaky said, laying her chin upon Astrid's left shoulder.

[That sounds like an interesting story,] Toothless' mother said.

[We'll have to hear it after mid-day meal,] Toothless' father added. [And after I speak to you all in the chambers about something that affects you, son] he continued, gazing at Hiccup. [Follow me. The rest of you, thank you for your efforts. You all are dismissed to get some food.]

The other dragons of the nest bowed as they were able and left. Toothless' father turned and began walking. Hiccup and the others followed him. They collected Snotlout and Hookfang from another cavern the same size as the first, but one with far less explosions. They entered the royal chambers soon after, finding Shadewing laying on the stone in front of his sleeping den.

[She kick you out?] Toothless asked

Shadewing snorted as he stood. [I stepped out to stretch my wings. She loves me too much to fully kick me out.]

[That's debatable at times, dear,] Haizea called from the den.

Toothless and Spitfire cackled. Shadewing favored both with a half-heated glare. Their father snickered.

[Haizea, come. Everyone gather in the common room. I have something to discus before the food gets here.]

Haizea slipped out of the den and soon everyone was seated in a circle, the humans leaning against their bonded dragons. Toothless' father took a deep breath and stared at Hiccup.

[We have a guest. An old friend who came seeking you.]

"The Night Fury who set with me on the ledge?" Hiccup asked.

[No. I didn't know he was visiting, or even planning to visit. He was not lying when he said he comes and goes as he pleases. This guest you haven't seen yet.] The male took another deep breath. [We were given two days to spend with you all before our quest discharged the duty that brought him. However, after that explosion, I think you need to speak to him in the morning, son.]

[What was that explosion about anyways?] Shadewing asked. [It spooked my son.] Before anyone could answer him, Shadewing cooed and shook himself. [That is still weird to say.]

Toothless' father laughed. [Will be for a while, son. The explosion was a mutual exchange of nest abilities, but that's not why I think Hiccup should speak to the Way-guard. The explosion opened tunnels I did not know existed. From what I saw they were sealed deliberately. Myself and one of the training guides found evidence of dragonfire upon the walls.]

[How long?] Shadewing asked, his sensing lobes flickering from standing to laying flat against his skull.

[Probably before Grandfather was named alpha. I'm hoping the Way-guard knows why since he has been a friend of the nest since it was first made.]

"Um," Hiccup began, holding up a finger. "What kind of dragon is a Way-guard?"

Surprisingly Shadowfire answered and the tone of the Western Dragon's voice told Hiccup how awed the dragon felt.

[Their human name is Sentinels and they guard the way to the ancestors. For one to leave… His duty must be vital.]

Hiccup frowned. "Why would that kind of a dragon want me?"

[He said he must show you the way,] Toothless' father said.

Hiccup paled.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, nope. Both will, but how and why are things I won't say.**


	171. Race Me

[Hello, daughter.]

[Why are you here?]

[Now is that anyway to greet me?]

The female Night Fury hissed. She received a tail smack to the top of her head.

[I know what you did, young one. I know how you acted to that human. You were raised better than that. You know what that kind of thinking did to all of dragonkind.]

The female snorted. [Your little precious one ran. So much for prophecy.]

The male Night Fury sighed. [Why, daughter? Why so much anger and so much hate?]

The female's silver eyes narrowed. [Don't ask questions you know the answers to.]

The other Night Fury hissed as pain lashed his soul. [He chose, daughter. I could not say no. You know that.]

[He still died. You still let him die.]

* * *

[Seriously, dear!]

Hiccup stared wide eyed as Toothless' mother back-smacked her mate with her wing. Toothless' father shook his head and stared at his mate with narrowed eyes.

[What? I'm not going to lie to my son.]

[Why did you pause there? Hiccup probably thinks the Way-guard is here to show him how to die right now.]

"Oh, no," Hiccup said. "I was more wondering why this Way-guard left such an important job for me and I'm worried that his absence is messing something up. Ow!"

He jerked left, staring at Astrid as he rubbed his shoulder. He briefly noticed none of the dragons seemed disturbed by her actions, even Toothless.

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm sure this dragon has made arrangements with his nest, Hiccup," Astrid said. "And if he's here for you it means you are important to him."

"Yeah, okay," Hiccup said then looked up at Toothless. "What? No growls?"

Toothless snorted. [Silly comment from alpha gets him smacked by his mate.] Toothless then leaned down and nuzzled Hiccup's hair. [You are important, brother. It's time for you to stop doubting that.]

Hiccup sighed. "I will try."

[That is all we ask,] Moondust said, from her place at Toothless' right.

[After we eat,] Toothless' father began in the silence that fell, [we all will take a flight around the nest.]

"Don't someone gotta stay for the baby?" Snotlout asked, frowning. "Wingblaze usually stays when Hookie and I fly instead of joining us like she used to."

All the Night Furies and Shadowfire began to cackle. Hiccup looked around then shared a glance with Astrid, eyebrow lifted. She shrugged.

[He'll come with us,] Shadewing said. [I will carry him in my mouth.]

[Welcoming hatchlings isn't the only reason we have retractable teeth,] Toothless added.

Fishlegs jerked, shifting to reach Meatlug's saddlebags. Toothless' father gave a sharp yip. Meatlug nudged Fishlegs' hands away. Hiccup saw Fishlegs frown.

"The food's here," Hiccup said, seeing the dragons waiting beyond the opening behind Shadewing.

* * *

They stood on the same ledge Hiccup met the wandering Night Fury. Since it ran a good length up and down from the opening everyone could stand at the edge of it, even Shadowfire. The humans did sit in their dragon's saddles though. Toothless' father looked at Hiccup and Toothless.

[The human is on the far side of the nest. Stick to this side for now but show us what you two can do.]

Hiccup and Toothless shared a glance and cackled. Hiccup leaned down as Toothless eased to very edge. Taking inspiration from Shadowfire, Toothless jumped and fell straight down. Hiccup heard the alpha pair screech and heard those who had seen him and Toothless fly laugh.

Toothless' wings flared. Hiccup settled against his brother's neck. His connection to Toothless, as he had started calling that thing in his soul that flared when he and Toothless' flew, rose. Hiccup clicked the tailfin. Toothless' wings beat. They leveled out. Toothless went vertical, spinning. Hiccup tucked against Toothless' neck. The tailfin clicked. Toothless leveled. Flew straight. Hiccup leaned left. Toothless responded. They barrel rolled. Fell into a lazy glide back right.

Toothless suddenly shifted to hover. Hiccup clicked the tailfin before lifting his head. He gasped. Hovering ahead of them, and staring at them with bemused looks, were two dragons. Hiccup knew one was the Night Fury he had spoken with because the other was the burnt amber dragon he had seen the Night Fury meet.

[Hello again, little human,] the Night Fury said.

Toothless growled. [Speak with respect.]

The Night Fury snorted. [Peace. I meant no insult and you well know that, young one.]

"I thought you and your friend left," Hiccup said before Toothless could reply.

Hiccup did not want a mid-air argument to occur, which he knew one would given how protective Toothless was. Especially if someone disrespected Hiccup. He also wanted to learn just what kind of dragon the burnt amber one was.

[No, little human. Not yet.]

Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad. I enjoyed talking with you before."

The Night Fury's muzzle split into the gummy smile Toothless used. Hiccup titled his head.

"How did you learn to do that? Toothless wasn't on the ledge."

[Toothless?]

[Me.]

[Ah.] The Night Fury grunted. [How did that come to be your name?]

"Wait," Hiccup said, sitting straighter. "How'd you know it was his name and not his title?"

[Tell you what, you two beat me in a race though the outer sea stacks and I'll explain.]

[Oh, you are on,] Toothless said before Hiccup could reply. [I've always wanted to race you.]

The Night Fury laughed. [I know.] He looked to his friend. [Sunburn, will you go tell the others watching?]

The unknown dragon snorted.

Hiccup titled his head. "Your species name is Sunburn?"

Both dragons laughed.

[No, young one,] the unknown dragon said, her voice soft but holding a clicking undertone. [Sunburn is my name. Tail-slicer is my species name. Humans know my kind as Razorwhips though.]

Hiccup's jaw dropped. "You were on Berk!"

The Razorwhip grunted. [How did you know that?]

"We found your tail spike."

[Thought I gathered all of them.]

[Slipping in your old age, friend?]

[I'll show you old age, annoying one.]

Toothless hissed. [Are we actually going to race or what?]

Sunburn laughed. [That sounds familiar.]

The other Night Fury snorted. [Go, silly one.]

Sunburn snorted but dropped. Hiccup watched her bank around and head towards the ledge on his right. As she landed, Hiccup saw Toothless' father greet her with a cheek nuzzle. Something Toothless' mother also did. Hiccup was not surprised that Fishlegs moved closer to the Razorwhip. He was surprised that Shadowfire picked the teen up and placed him back down beside Meatlug.

[Shall we?] the Night Fury said, pulling Hiccup's attention away from the odd action.

[Oh, we shall,] Toothless said and Hiccup could feel his brother shake under him.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Neither can I. This wasn't supposed to be this long, but the characters were not having a shorter story. It is growing and it's supposed to. Hm, so long as he have the support and love of those around him, he's sensible. As Stoick saw when Ormundr did his stupid move, Hiccup can go seriously dark and deadly. I'm curious to know what you thought was his reason. Are you asking twins like Ruff and Tuff are twins or twins like lookalikes but not really related? Cause if it's the first one: Ringfire's two girls hatched at the same time technically making them twins. Have a good/night as well.**

 **Kirika: If you mean the friend, nope. Good guess though and close but not gonna say how or why.**


	172. Another Oath

Those on the ledge joined Hiccup, Toothless, and the other Night Fury in the air. Toothless' father chuckled.

[You finally granting my son a race?]

The other Night Fury snorted. Sandblast moved around Moondust, hovering where he could see Toothless and the other Night Fury. Hiccup watched Sandblast look between the two Night Furies before his gaze stayed upon the other one.

[Dad and Uncle Alpha will beat you easily.]

The other Night Fury laughed. [We shall see young Sand-spitter.]

[My name is Sandblast.]

Hiccup saw Toothless' gummy smile cross the other Night Fury's muzzle again.

[My apologizes, Sandblast. Now, Toothless, lead the way.]

Everyone followed Toothless and Hiccup to a series of sea stacks that had holes blown into them at varying points. Hiccup glanced up and down the length, his mind already wondering how they could create such a place back home so the dragons could use it to strengthen their flying and the Riders and their dragons could use it for training.

Those watching landed upon different sea stacks while Toothless, Hiccup, the other Night Fury, and Sunburn flew to one of the far stacks. Sunburn hovered directly over the sea stack while the two dragons and one human landed and spun to face the course.

[Ready?] Sunburn asked.

["Ready"]

[Go.]

Toothless launched. Hiccup tucked against his brother's neck. The other Fury sailed through the first hole a tail ahead. Hiccup felt Toothless' snarl. They shot through. Toothless' wings beat. Hiccup clicked the tailfin. They gained. The other Fury's wings snapped shut. He dove. Toothless chased him. Hiccup closed the tailfin.

The other Fury's wings flared. Beat. Another hole. Toothless coiled. Spun. They angled through. Toothless' roll completed. Wings beat. The other Fury stayed ahead by a tail. Second to last hole. A straight way. Toothless drifted right. Hiccup clicked the tailfin. They came even. The other Fury saw them. Grinned. Coiled. Vapor fluttered in his wake. He shot through the last hole. Went vertical. His wings flared. He flipped on end like Toothless did at the Red Death battle. Dove at Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless snarled. Barrel rolled. Hiccup kept the tailfin where it should be. He heard screeching protests. Heard Gyda and the other humans yell Shadowfire's name. He ignored them.

Toothless banked right. The other Fury shot up from below. Toothless spun. The other Fury missed by a scale. Alpha magic and his connection to Toothless stirred, snarled, roared. Hiccup heard the other Fury screech. Toothless yowled. Those watching yelled and roared.

The other Fury dove. Toothless barrel rolled away. The other Fury banked around. Toothless chased him. Hiccup kept tight against his brother's neck but felt his soul's power growing. The other Fury's wings flared. Toothless shot past him. Hiccup heard the other's yell.

[Let go!]

Hiccup did not know what the other one meant. He ignored the words. Paid attention to the wing beats. He ducked. Still felt a tailfin against his head. The other Fury did the flip maneuver again. Came straight at them.

[Hiccup! Let it go!]

Hiccup heard gas build in Toothless' throat. He felt his soul's power swell to a point and something snapped. Horror cascaded throughout him.

"No!" he roared.

The tailfin snapped, forcing Toothless to bank. Toothless screeched then silenced as they spun out of control. Hiccup felt terror then peace as his soul reached out, connecting fully to something. His heartbeat became as Toothless'. His breath followed suit. Hiccup became Toothless and Toothless became Hiccup. Both flew out of the spin, not one flying and the other just operating the tailfin. They were one.

[Finally!] the other Fury cried. [Land you two. Hiccup, please forgive the Tall-singers. I don't think he wanted to do what he's done.]

Hiccup shifted and his eyes narrowed.

"Put her down!"

Shadowfire immediately fell to all fours and sat Astrid down, releasing her tunic from his muzzle. Stormfly nudged Astrid behind her. She and the other Berkian nest dragons that hovered around the sea stack began roaring and screeching at Shadowfire. Hiccup's eyes widen as Shadowfire kept his wings hunched and his muzzle touching stone. He never moved and he never responded to the other dragons. Gyda moved around Stormfly, bypassing the Nadder's effort to keep her away from Shadowfire, by ducking Stormfly's wings. Hiccup saw Shadowfire move then. He flinched away from his mother's touch. As angry as he was, Hiccup also saw himself whenever his father yelled at him and the rest of the village just watched and saw every moment he had been subjected to a group of tribesmen's words and no one else told them to shut up.

"Stop!"

Silence fell. Toothless landed. Hiccup dismounted, feeling the connection he shared in the air dull but still thrum in his soul. Hiccup walked past Astrid. Past Stormfly. Past Gyda. He stopped in front of Shadowfire's muzzle. Saw the tears glistening against black scales.

"Why?"

[I swore an oath,] Shadowfire whispered.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "To who?"

[Loki.]

"What did this oath bind you to do, besides hoisting my queen into the air on top of a tall sea stack and endangering her life?"

Shadowfire flinched. [Loki knew this would happen. He had Frost leave the room and told me this would happen. He said no one could stop the other Wind-shrieker. He said you had to go through that. He made me swear an oath to prevent the others from stopping him. He said it would help you.]

"Any other oaths that he made you swear?"

[To not say why Frost and I called you Alpha even though we said your story was not believed to be real at first.]

Hiccup took a deep breath. That had bugged him but it had not been an important issue with everything going on. It still remained a low priority. He turned, looking over his shoulder at Astrid.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

Hiccup held out a hand. She walked past Stormfly and took it. Hiccup ran the other hand along her face and neck, checking for himself.

"He only held my tunic, Hiccup," she whispered. "And he was crying while he held me up there. I heard him crying."

Hiccup turned back to Shadowfire. Silver eyes immediately snapped to the ground and the dragon hunched closer to himself.

[I will find a place far enough away that I am gone, alpha of the nest, but close enough Mom does not have to leave. Please don't exile her. Frost and Pale need her.]

Hiccup jerked. He thought that same thing when he first learned of his alpha magic. He released Astrid and hugged Shadowfire's muzzle.

"No," he cried, burying his face into black scales. "No," he said again. "The nest is your home, Shadowfire. You don't have to leave."

[Brother,] Toothless began, padding around Astrid. [You have to formalize it.]

Hiccup set back, staring into Shadowfire's eyes. "I forgive you."

He felt Shadowfire relax and saw more tears fall.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: If they are not real to you to the point they can affect their own destiny, they will never be real to your readers. Ah. Good guess. I think the new chapter isn't going to answer much and only ask more.**

 **Kirika: Are you asking who the human was that told the Way-guard to go? That would be telling. And good guess on Sunburn.**


	173. Explanations Part 1

Hiccup hugged Shadowfire's muzzle again. He allowed his alpha magic to surge. Shadowfire cooed. Hiccup felt Astrid's hand upon his right arm. She lifted it, placing it around her shoulders as her left hand curled around Hiccup's waist. Her right arm then enclosed Shadowfire into the embrace.

"I forgive you, too," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup watched silver eyes close and felt the dragon go boneless, slumping against the ground, though he kept his muzzle tight against them. Hiccup smiled as Astrid laid her cheek against the ridge of scales over Shadowfire's eyes. Hiccup followed suite, laying his cheek against the ridge on the other side.

[Thank you,] Shadowfire whispered.

Hiccup's head jerked up at the sound of a dragon growling. He glanced around, finding none of his dragons making the noise. They all landed as they were able near to Shadowfire and were laying their heads against him, even Toothless' boys. All were purring as well. Their riders were standing beside their dragons, hands placed upon Shadowfire's scales. Hiccup caught Snotlout's eye. The teen gave a half-hearted shrug but made the hand signal for later with his other hand. Hiccup tipped his head then looked around again for the growl.

"Whoa!" he cried, causing everyone with him to look up.

The alpha pair were hovering in front of the other Fury. Both had their teeth bared and sensing lobes laying flat against their skulls. Spitfire and Haizea hovered to either side of them, while Shadewing stood between Hiccup and his group and the edge the dragons hovered off of. The hatchling laid at his father's paws, glancing around with wide eyes. He turned at Hiccup's call and wobble-walked closer. Hiccup extracted himself from the group and scooped the hatchling up. Shadewing spared a glance over his wing. When he saw his son in Hiccup's arms, his wings flared and he joined his mate in the air.

[You could have killed my sons,] Toothless' father snarled.

The other Fury lowered his head. [Hiccup had to trust his soul. He cannot learn what the Way-guard is here to teach him if he did not.]

[And your solution was to attack him and his brother in the air?!] Toothless' mother growled.

Hiccup moved closer, keeping the hatchling tight against his chest. "What do you mean trust my soul?" he asked.

The other Fury looked down and Hiccup saw a peculiar light shine in the dragon's eyes. A look that was part longing, part sad, and part proud all mixed together.

[There is power woven into your soul, Hiccup. You have to trust it, all of it. My attack was to get to you fully reach out to Toothless.]

[Why don't we return to the nest and discuss this?] Toothless suggested. [So that everyone can be on solid ground.]

Toothless' father grunted. [Go.]

Toothless lowered his head, offering his back to Hiccup. Hiccup looked up to Shadewing.

[You carry him, brother,] Shadewing said.

Hiccup blinked but did not protest. He was enjoying holding the hatchling. That part of being an alpha he greatly loved. The young of the nest always brought smiles to his face. He moved to Toothless' side and felt a hand upon his arm. He glanced over, finding Astrid standing there. She held out her hands and he shifted the hatchling to her. He smiled at her then slipped into the saddle. Once he was settled, Astrid handed him back the hatchling. The little dragon cooed and yawned before curling against Hiccup's belly. Hiccup heard soft snores and heard Astrid snicker softly. She gripped his arm, staring at him for heartbeat before kissing his cheek then moving away from his line of sight.

Soon they were in the air and heading back to the nest. Once there they went straight to the royal chambers. Hiccup, having seen Shadowfire fly slightly away from the group, gestured for the Western Dragon to lay down in the middle of the room. Hiccup then purposively sat down by the Shadowfire's elbow and leaned against the dragon's side. Astrid and the rest of the humans all sat down to either side of Hiccup and leaned against Shadowfire as well. Hiccup smiled when the Berkian dragons closed in around Shadowfire and laid down with some part of themselves, be it a wing or a tail, touching the Western Dragon.

[The Alpha's forgiveness is absolute,] Sunburn whispered as she and the other Fury sat down next to Meatlug.

Said Gronckle sat between Shadowfire's forelegs, though she faced the group.

[Yes,] Toothless' father said as he, his mate, Spitfire, Shadewing, and Haizea completed the circle, [and I am proud of you, Hiccup, for forgiving your nest-mate.] Toothess' father looked to the other Fury. [Now, explain what caused you to think that stunt was the right call.]

The other Fury sighed. [The Way-guard needs to be here for the full story,] he said.

[Shadewing.]

Said dragon spun out of the circle and bounded out of the chambers. Hiccup took that moment to catch Haizea's eyes and point at the hatchling still sleeping in his lap. She shook her head.

[He is fine, brother, so long as you don't mind.]

"I don't," Hiccup whispered. "I love holding hatchlings."

He again caught that gleam in the other Fury's eyes but it was gone as soon as the dragon shook himself. Sunburn stared at her friend and Hiccup saw concern in the eye he could see. Before he could ask, Shadewing bounded back into the chamber and Hiccup's eyes widen at the dragon following him.

Easily as tall as Shadowfire, the solid white dragon had milky white eyes and looked like it had stones for a hide. Its white wings were used as walking aids, much like the Nightmares did. It also walked as if its legs were popping in and out of contact with its body. Its head even moved with the same popping motion. Hiccup then saw all the Night Furies' sensing lobes lift straight. Toothless' father looked over his wings.

[He attacked my sons and said you must be here for the explanation.]

Hiccup blinked. That sounded like a response to some question Hiccup did not even know existed. Toothless' father snorted.

[Yes, I know. Now, explain,] the alpha added swinging his gaze back to the other Fury.

The other dragon sighed. [A plan has always been set for humans and dragons. It was put into effect at the founding of the world. Unfortunately, dragons began to believe themselves superior to that plan and the humans they were supposed to be working with. Such beliefs escalated until massive alpha species pitted their nests against each other.]

"The Days of Chaos," Hiccup said, catching the white dragon shifting with that same popping motion and staring at him. "The Head Elder of an Illusion-scale nest mine is allied with told me that."

[Correct,] Sunburn said. [Sadly, it took far too long for something to change.]

"Toothless' ancestor," Fishlegs stated. "He told us that tale."

[Quite,] the other Fury said. [Despite what the tale says, they were not the first humans and dragons to bond. There were others before the Days of Chaos. Arrogance destroyed them and the bond they created. Love restored everything.]

"So, the Common Tongue and the rider's bond happened before Toothless' ancestor met that human mage?" Hiccup asked.

[No,] Sunburn said. [The bond created before the Days of Chaos was just the bonds one forms with nest-mates and such can be easily shattered if the right pressure is placed upon them.]

[It took the magic in the mage and the magic all dragons possess to weave that bond into a solid cord,] the Fury said, he eyes closed and his muzzle lowered.

"But," Hiccup began, "how does a breath attack make this bond that strong?"

The Fury lifted his head. [Dragons hold far more magic than our breath attacks. Sadly, the Days of Chaos caused us to forget or lose that fact.]

[Aunt always said differently,] Toothless' said. [She told us all that a dragon's only magic was the breath attack they used and everything else was just how we were made.]

Hiccup saw the other Fury flinch as if Stoick had leveled a punch to his head. Sunburn nuzzled the dragon, cooing.

[She's wrong,] the other Fury whispered. [And I am fool for not making sure she told the truth. She had guided the nest wrong and I was not here to stop it.]

"Wait," Fishleg said. "You act as if you could have stopped her. You're just a visitor trusted by the alpha, right?"

[No,] the Fury said and Hiccup's eyes widen as the dragon stood to his paws, the spikes upon his back split, and a blue hue radiated from all of them, even the ones on his head. [I am her father and I am the dragon in that tale all nests give.]

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Sure. Hehe, Loki had his reasons. Trust me. Heather was already in the story and will show up again. You have a good day/night as well.**

 **Kirika: You are right. Something important was overlooked. But that was on purpose. As for the confusion, being surprise attacked does make for a tangled mess of everything. Things will be revealed and explained, don't worry.**

 **Prince: Stormfly would not have endangered Astrid since Shadowfire had her suspended as he stood on his back legs. Since everyone was trying to get him to let her down, that stopped anyone from interfering with what was happening in the air. It's all for a reason that will explained.**

 **Dark: It's an eye opener for all. And Hiccup used his alpha voice to command Shadowfire. His soul connecting to Toothless flew from a different power. That will explained soon as well.**


	174. Explanations Part 2

"How old are you?!"

Hiccup immediately pulled the hatchling closer as Snotlout's yell caused the little one to whimper and squirm. The hatchling calmed, burying deeper into Hiccup's fur vest. Snotlout had the decency hold up both hands when everyone, even Toothless' boys, stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Sorry, just, seriously, how are you still alive?"

The Night Fury's back spikes lost their blue hue and closed. He then sat back down but he did not speak. Hiccup saw every adult Fury's sensing lobe lift. He looked over, finding the Way-guard staring at the visiting Night Fury. Sunburn snorted.

[While he speaks to them,] she began, [I'll explain some things.]

"He's speaking to the Night Furies?" Fishlegs asked.

Sunburn titled her head. [You don't know that?] she asked.

Fishlegs shook his head. "We didn't even know who he was or that such a dragon existed until Toothless' father spoke of him and Shadowfire explained the human name for his species."

[Ah, yes, Sentinels,] Sunburn said. [To many dragons Way-guards are thought to be unable to speak. They can. Their rumblings in the Old Tongue are just too low for most dragons to hear. Night Furies, which I've always liked that name better then Wind-shrieker, can hear them though.]

"Do you know what he is saying to them?" Hiccup asked.

Sunburn shook her head, much like a human answering in the negative. [I don't have the hearing they do. I can tell you what I believe he's saying given that I know him and have known him for a long time. He's telling them to fly carefully because the winds will get treacherous now.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Treacherous how?" he asked, worried that his friends and family was now in danger.

Sunburn laughed. [So like an alpha,] she said softly.

[Well, if someone would choose their words better,] her friend said, looking away from the Way-guard and staring at her, [then he would not worry so.]

Sunburn snorted. [I would smack you, but I promised your mate that I'd leave the smacking to her.]

The Fury grunted then faced Hiccup. [Word of warning, young Hiccup, fly with caution when you enter into a mate-hood with your intended. Her bonded dragon is likely to always take her side in everything.]

[Already do that,] Stormfly said. [Sorry, Alpha.]

[Well, there's that. You're doomed, Hiccup. Ow! Thought you were going to leave the smacking to Luna.]

[She'd say you deserve it and then smack you again.]

"Your mate's name is Luna?" Hiccup asked.

[Lunasong, actually,] The Fury's eyes widen. [Oh, sorry, my rider taught me better manners than that. I am Onyxwing.]

[Now who's slipping in their old age?] Sunburn asked.

[Funny,] Onyxwing stated. He shook himself and with one last side glare to Sunburn, faced the humans once more. [I am older than I can count,] he said, his gaze whipping to Sunburn. [No comment from the back of the flock.]

[I didn't say anything!]

[You were thinking it. I can hear your mind buzzing.]

Hiccup shared a glance with Astrid, finding her watching the two dragons with a smile tugging at her lips. He grinned as well. Sunburn and Onyxwing acted like siblings instead of friends.

[And I am alive because my rider is not dead.]

Hiccup's gaze snapped back to Onyxwing. "What?" he asked, confused. "But, if you're Toothless' great grand aunt's father, how, how is you rider still alive?"

[That is the side effect of a full bond between a human and a dragon,] Onyxwing said softy. [Dragons are a long-lived beings. Some of those alphas that wreaked havoc in the Days of Chaos were among the first dragons ever placed into this world and that was in such a dim distance past that even those I called elders did not know the full tale of it.]

"But humans aren't," Fishlegs stated.

The Furies' sensing lobes lifted again and their gazes shifted to the Way-guard. Onyxwing nodded his head.

[Silent Knight is right,] he said. [That part of this tale is something best told after he shows Hiccup the way.]

The Way-guard's tail popped up with the same snapping and clicking motion the rest of his body had, before it smacked the stone floor. Onyxwing chortled.

[That's his version of a grunt mind you. He doesn't really like his name all that much.]

[He doesn't like that you constantly tease him over it,] Sunburn stated.

[I can't help it,] Onyxwing said, Toothless' gummy smile splitting his muzzle. [It calls me.]

[His name calls you?] Sunburn questioned with a deadpan tone. She shook her head again. [You take after your rider too much.]

Onyxwing snorted. [And you don't?]

[If the Way-guard wishes to wait until after he shows Hiccup the way then perhaps one, or all, of you will tell me why part of my nest was sealed with dragonfire?] Toothless' father asked, his tone mildly sharp.

Onyxwing sighed. [The answer to that lies in the duty Silent is here to perform.] The dragon looked up at the Way-guard. [Thank you, old friend. He-]

Hiccup's eyes widen and he resisted the urge to go comfort Onywing as the dragon's voice seemed to break. The hatchling was still sleeping and chose that moment to stretch, pushing four paws into Hiccup's belly.

[He chose a great friend in you,] Onyxwing finished in a whisper.

Hiccup saw the Way-guard dip his head and saw sensing lobes rise again. Onyxwing nodded his head again. Hiccup gazed at the other Night Furies, finding all of them looking down as if they had been told something profoundly sad. He frowned, wondering what the Way-guard was saying and just who this he that Onyxwing seemed in pain to speak about was.

[Then, please, show Hiccup the way,] Toothless' father said, his tone not as sharp as before, but still reminding Hiccup of Stoick whenever he wanted answers. [So, I can find out why part of my nest's history has been kept away from it and why I have an elder who is giving false tales and using teachings that are harming those they should aid.]

Onyxwing sighed. [You have every right to be angry. I am sorry my daughter has clung to those beliefs. I am sorry she has let bitterness cloud her judgement and her actions. I am sorry I did not come by often enough to see that and to stop her. I can only offer the reasons why after the full tale is known.] Onyxwing looked to the Way-guard again. [Can you show him now? I see. You think the human will help?] Onyxwing looked to Toothless' father. [There is a human searching the humans' old territory?]

Toothless' father grunted. [See how it feels to have information withheld from you?]

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Yes, we finally do. And hehe, I'm glad I can still surprise my readers. I love writing Hiccup with hatchlings and yes, he will be a great father. Never fear, Icewing will waiting for her favorite human. She has something to show off after all. Shadowfire was not kidding when he said they were going to learn to fly. Have a good day/night as well.**


	175. More Questions Than Answers

Gyda stood, moving around Stormfly who sat at Shadowfire's tail. She returned, carrying a brown journal that looked better made than the ones Hiccup used and the one he made for Fishlegs. She sat back down beside Astrid, opening the book. Hiccup saw her take a deep breath, running her fingers slowly over the page before flipping through the book. She paused and Hiccup frowned at the slight tremor he saw in her hand as she gripped something folded out of the book. The journal dropped to her lap and the folded parchment hung in her fingers with her just staring at it.

"Gyda," Astrid began, softly.

"Dad." Gyda closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Dad's journal," she whispered. "He made me promise not to open it until I met wings of onyx."

Hiccup's gaze snapped to Onyxwing and back to Gyda. "You think he was who your father was talking about?"

In answer, Gyda turned the parchment so Hiccup could see the front of the folded flap. He gasped. A drawing of Onyxwing, standing with his back scales split, and Sunburn, watching him with a bemused expression, done in some brown colored lines stared at him from a yellowed background.

"What's it say?"

Hiccup shot a glare to Snotlout, sitting near Shadowfire's left paw. That was Gyda's personal thing. They had no right to its contents. He would not deny he was curious though. How had Gyda's father known they would meet this Night Fury and his Razorwhip friend? A rustle had him looking back and finding Gyda had unfolded the parchment. Silence fell as she began reading. Hiccup saw both of her hands begin to shake, but this time the look on her face said she was suppressing anger and not sadness.

"Gyda?" Hiccup asked.

"He knew," she whispered harshly. "He, Ombra, Nana, they all knew. And they all lied to me."

"Knew what?" Astrid asked. "Lied about what?"

Gyda faced her and Hiccup swallowed at the hollowed look in the mage's eyes. "They knew I would be asked by your gods to give that message. They knew I would host you all in my cave. They knew I would come to live here. They lied to me!"

Astrid reached out, clamping hands to either of Gyda's shoulders. "Sensei," she said, purposively adopting a tone of voice that Hiccup hoped would reach their friend. "Help us understand."

Gyda closed her eyes and shook herself, also shaking Astrid's hands off. Hiccup watched her take several deep breaths then look back down at the parchment.

"Baby girl," she began reading, her voice taunt and lacking the warmth Hiccup had come to know. "If you are reading this, you have met Onyxwing. I know things seem unclear right now. Know if I could have prevented what had to happen I would. If things could have been different I would have gladly accepted that fate instead of the one you find yourself in. Also know I love-"

Gyda's voice became clogged and faded into silence. Hiccup saw her swallow several times and saw tears fall from her eyes. Before he could think of a way to scoot over to the mage without disturbing his nephew, Astrid moved. His queen, his smart and beautiful queen, placed her arm around Gyda' s shoulders and placed her cheek against the mage's upper arm.

"We're here," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup saw Gyda shudder and her head fell until it rested against the top of Astrid's.

"Thank you," Gyda whispered, lifting her head and looking back down to the parchment. "Also know that I love you and that where you are is where you always were meant to be. I am sorry. The history you know, the history you were taught is not the full truth. Much was kept from you. Much I suspect you have already begun to question. You never were one to blindly believe what you were told, but you were always loyal to leave alone something we asked you not to investigate if we told that the knowledge would harm the dragons. I am sorry we used that against you. We had to keep you from learning truths that you could not know right now. I know you are confused and likely those you now find yourself in the company of are also confused. Know that we had no choice in this. I had no choice in this. To safeguard everything it had to be done this way. You will now find out the full truth of the rider's bond and learn some of the reasons why the one you call liege lord is how he is. Listen to the dragons you have just met. They have much to tell everyone."

The parchment fell from onto the journal. Hiccup gently picked his nephew up. The hatchling grunted and hissed in protest, but Hiccup gave a soft murmur. His nephew calmed and tucked against his side, laying along his right arm as he moved around and knelt in front of Gyda. The mage had her head bowed. Hiccup shared a glance with Astrid. She glanced down at the parchment. Hiccup looked down as well.

The writing was not Norse and he could make nothing out. He did notice it was longer than what Gyda had read. The words filled the entire of the parchment in small concise lines. He could not read it, but he could count and knew that there were more lines she had not read aloud. Hiccup's gaze lifted. He would not push to know the rest of it. That was something personal to his friend. Right now, he had to ensure she was okay.

"Gyda," he said softly. "Gyda, please look at me."

Gyda lifted her head. Hiccup grimaced. He recognized the lost look in her eyes. He had felt the same many times while growing up. He felt it when Gyda told them his mother was still alive. He held out his left hand. Gyda frowned at him. Hiccup smiled softly. Astrid lifted Gyda's unresisting hand and placed it upon Hiccup's palm. She then laid her hand over the top of Gyda's. Hiccup heard shuffling and soon Snotlout's, Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff's rested upon Astrid's. Hiccup stared at Gyda over and through the arms.

"No matter what, we are flock now," he said. "No matter what comes, we will face it together."

Hiccup smiled as the Berkian nest dragons echoed his words.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Yes, you got that straight. Yes, the human is the one spoken of. No, the rider is not there. We'll learn where he is later. I think he and Hiccup will get along swimmingly. There is more of that hatchling to come. I love him too.**

 **Kirika: Icewing is starting to realize she has to share her favorite human with other dragons. Starting to…slowly….ever so slowly.**


	176. And The Humans Is

[Elder mage,] Toothless' father said, [your father did what he believed was right. I don't agree with his decision to lie to you, but I must confess I am glad they worked out a way for you to live here. Had you not agreed to the mission they held for you, my flock would never be complete. My son is also correct. You are not alone. Your nest will stand with you. My nest will stand with you.]

Gyda stared over Snotlout's arm. "Thank you, alpha of the nest," she said. Her gaze then found Hiccup's. "Thank you, Alpha."

Hiccup snorted. "Hiccup," he said, that grin that caused many in her time to swoon covering his face.

Gyda grunted, shaking her head but then she smiled and tipped her head to him. The teens stepped back, returning to their seats. Gyda leaned back against her son's side. She felt and hear his purr. Out the corner of her eye she saw Sandblast glance at his brothers and then ease around his father until he was in front of her. That he paused made her tilt her head. Every young dragon in the nest had permission to touch her so long as she was not actively doing magic or practicing her karate at the time. She frowned when the youngling looked down at her father's journal and the letter he wrote her.

[Can you move your father's things, please?]

Curious as to why he requested that, Gyda placed the letter back into the journal and closed it. She then set on the stone floor between her and Astrid. Her eyes widen as Sandblast then laid down with his head in her lap. Gyda, without thought, began running fingertips along the four small spikes that jutted out from the back of Sandblast's skull. She had done the same to the horns her sons sported when they were this young. She still did it. Palewing, the hatchlings, and even Moondust now got the same treatment at times. Sandblast cooed and buried closer.

[Son, what are you doing?] Toothless asked.

Sandblast curled his tail around Gyda's left side and sighed in contentment. [Elder Grandma is flock. Flock comforts flock. Her lap is also more comfortable then Grandpa Stoick's.]

[Your son calls her Grandma?] Sunburn asked.

[Elder Gyda took me in as flock after I renounced my old nest and joined Alpha's,] Moondust replied.

Onyxwing chuckled. [And Toothless' sons call you 'Mother' I take it?]

Gyda grinned as Moondust coughed and her wings twitched. Had Moondust been human, Gyda could well believe the dragoness would be blushing right now. Toothless, to his credit, cooed and nuzzled her. Moondust returned both before facing Onyxwing.

[Yes,] she said.

Onyxwing looked towards Sunburn. [Remind you of anyone?] he asked, his eyes shining and his main sensing lobes standing straight up.

Sunburn snorted. [You know he'll get you back for this, right?]

Onyxwing chortled. [He loves me too much.]

[Keep telling yourself that.]

Gyda chuckled as Onyxwing stared at the Razorwhip as if she had personally betrayed him. In all honesty their relationship reminded Gyda of Stormfly and Toothless' friendship in the moves and shows.

Onyxwing snorted then faced Hiccup. [Silent says it would probably be better if you spoke to this human alone.]

"Not without me, he's not."

Gyda bit back her smile, not at all surprised that Astrid spoke up. It seemed Onyxwing was not surprised either, given that the dragon smiled.

[I would never impede a female from spending time with her mate-to-be,] Onyxwing said.

[Ha!] Sunburn stated. [Who was it that go so jealous of Kaja that he would keep his rider enclosed in his wings whenever she wanted to speak to him?]

[They didn't need to know that! Besides, I had my reasons and they weren't because of jealousy, Miss-Didn't-Think-Her-Rider's-Intended-Was-Good-Enough-For-Her.]

"Well, now I know where Shadewing got that from," Astrid stated.

Gyda chuckled as Shadewing snorted. Toothless' father shook himself.

[Son, do you have outer covering that will keep you warm?] he asked, staring at Hiccup.

"Yes, sir," Hiccup said, jerking his chin towards Toothless' saddle where an extra pouch had been sewn onto the back of the seat. "One of the nest-mates back home makes the clothing we use and she made a set of warm clothes for us for this trip."

[Good. Snowfall season means the winds bite those not used to it.]

Sensing lobes lifted and Toothless hissed and grunted, then shook his head.

[No. My brother does not face an unknown human with just you two and his intended.]

"Hey!"

[Sister,] Toothless said looking towards Astrid. [I know you can and will protect him, but I'm Nest Protector and I will not let either of you go off with just them, even if one of them is my ancestor.]

[You make me feel old when you say that,] Onyxwing muttered, receiving a smack from Sunburn's wing. [For promising Luna you wouldn't smack me, you certainly are in a hitting mood.]

Sunburn snorted but then looked to Toothless. [Despite what these two have said, we already know you are not going to let Hiccup go without you. Neither of them would let their riders do similar.]

[Yeah, what she said,] Onyxwing said. [Come along. If we can get to that human and get him calmed down enough then we can get started. I don't want to miss the singing competition tonight. I also loved those.]

Gyda felt her son's slight jerk and knew what was going though his mind. She laid her had back against his thigh. She frowned at how tense Shadowfire felt. She would have to speak to him while Hiccup met with this human visitor. Hiccup and Astrid had forgiven him. She knew neither would demand he stay out of the competition because of what happened.

* * *

Bundled in furs that stood off his shoulders higher than his head, Hiccup surveyed the run-down stone buildings they found on the far side of the nest. The Ice Terrors still watching the human had said he was again searching the area. They had yet to locate him as the area was bigger than Hiccup anticipated.

It reminded Hiccup of Berk in many ways. One or two of the huts he could see still had many carvings and Hiccup could see similarities in them. These were less refined in their presentation than those back home, but the style was just the same as the carvings still done on Berk. That caused Hiccup's mind to whirl.

Movement from a far hut brought his attention back to the matter at hand. He shared a glance with Astrid, who nodded. Both faced their bonded dragons, as Stormfly refused to stay behind, and the two other dragons that accompanied them. Both made the hand signal asking them to wait. Toothless' eyes became slits. Hiccup stared at his brother. Toothless sighed and nodded his head. Hiccup smiled slightly before he and Astrid turned back to the movement, now joined by mutterings of a human male who believed himself alone.

Hiccup and Astrid eased closer, careful to keep their noise to a minimal like Gyda taught them. They did not want to startled the human into attacking and at the same time they did not want the human to know he had company. One learned quite a bit about someone by listening to their speech when they were alone, or thought they were alone. Not the way of Gyda's time, according to her, but the way of the Vikings, according to Gobber, and Hiccup had seen the evidence of that growing up.

When one was ignored, one learned a great deal about their tribe. Especially who to avoid and the best places to lose someone if the need ever arose. Which it often did. Not that Hiccup would tell anyone that. He had enough of his past stumbling his future. He had enough of his friends reacting in guilt over ever little thing that happened to him. He survived it and it did not define him anymore.

The reached the knocked down wall of a hut. By the carvings etched into the roughly hewn stone, the humans who lived in this hut seemed to like Flame Whippers. Hiccup counted three in the span of two stone blocks. Inside they saw a tall, lanky man with some sort of bag tied to his back. The man stared at another, more intact wall, that had even more carvings of Flame Whippers. Hiccup frowned, something in the back of his mind triggering at the sight of the human. Then the human turned, as if to leave, and jerked to a shocked stand still. Hiccup's eyes widen. He knew the man.

"Skulder? You left Berk going south. How did you end up here?"

"I could ask you the same, young Hiccup."

Hiccup looked at Astrid and smiled. This would make things a great deal easier.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Thank you. It is nice to know my OC is well accepted. And I cried writing that part. Have a good day/night as well.**

 **Kirika: I got in deep writing that chapter. As I told Literally, I cried writing it. Noctis means what? That didn't translate in google. And I'm glad you love the family Gyda and the teens have forged. :)**


	177. I Wish To Make Amends

They returned to Skulder's small camp. Skulder was notably uncomfortable with two Night Furies, on Deadly Nadder, and one Sentinel ringing his campfire. Hiccup still noted the man acted as he remembered. Skulder had not been one to fight when he lived on Berk and did all he could to avoid the dragons in the raids. He never made it to where his courage was questioned, though. While being uneasy about everything, Skulder still offered no threats or fear filled attacks towards the dragons.

Hiccup also had no qualms in telling Skulder the truth of the dragons. He told the man of the fallen queen, the battle, and the fact that the dragons could speak and had a culture all their own. Skulder had been one of a very few that saw worth in Hiccup as he grew and Hiccup never forgot that.

"They can speak?" Skulder asked. "It's funny. I got the impression those little ones were coordinating in their efforts to watch me. Now I know they were."

Hiccup snorted. "You would end up on a dragon's nest."

Skulder laughed. "Such is my lot in life," he said. "Purposively guard the women with little children to avoid the dragons and find myself surrounded by them. Still this renders mute old Bork's rhetoric about dragons being 'extremely dangerous'. I do wonder if half of the things he wrote were true. Have wondered that for a while now since I been gone. Tell me, young Hiccup, how did Gobber take the news his ancestor was wrong? How did the chief take the news he was wrong?"

"Dad adopted Toothless and Sharpshot," Hiccup said, "and Gobber's taken to playing his pipes for the young dragons that now live on Berk."

Having gotten used to calling it a nest, Hiccup had to stutter a bit to rephrase that line. Skulder might be accepting of the dragons not being mindless killers but this did not mean the man would understand that Berk was now a nest of humans and dragons.

"Oh, dear," Skulder cried, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts. "I have been exceedingly rude. The dragon chief must think I have no manners. Please, is he one of your companions? I wish to make amends."

Hiccup glanced at Toothless, intending to garner his reaction on Skulder meeting the alpha of the nest. Skulder, however, moved. Hiccup placed a hand over his mouth, hiding his grin, as Skulder bowed at the waist to Toothless.

"Honored dragon chief, please forgive me for setting up camp in your territory without your permission."

[I'm saying no,] Onyxwing stated in a playful tone.

To Skulder's credit, he only jumped a little. Hiccup stared over Toothless' head at Onyxwing and shook his head. Onyxwing shrugged his wings like Shadowfire did. Hiccup rolled his eyes then focused back upon Skulder.

"That's Toothless. The alpha of the nest is in inside."

"Oh," Skulder said straightening. He looked back and forth between Hiccup and Toothless. "Do you think I could meet him? Even if I can't understand him, I would like to apologize for dropping by unannounced."

Hiccup smiled.

* * *

They returned to the meeting cavern. Even being a prince of the nest, Hiccup would not bring Skulder to the royal chambers without the alpha's permission. Besides, it was Toothless' father's right to grant access to the nest, not Hiccup's.

Onyxwing volunteered to inform the alpha and bounded off through connecting corridors. Hiccup watched as Flame Whippers crawled across the meeting cavern's ceiling. Ice Terrors edged the various ledges scattered around the cavern. Hiccup did not fail to notice their gazes were trained on Skulder.

One Ice Terror actually fluttered across the cavern and landed at Hiccup's feet. Hiccup kept his grimace as the Terror bowed, wings spread to Hiccup and Toothless. This did not go unseen by Skulder. Hiccup knew that by the minute eyebrow lifting Skulder did.

[My princes,] the Ice Terror said, its voice female. [I shall stand guard until more of the nest and more of your flock arrive.]

[Thank you, Tiny-icespitter,] Toothless said.

Hiccup glanced at the dragon, his own eyebrow lifting.

[Something always done when the visitor the nest is not expected or does not have his story told in advance of his coming.]

Hiccup grunted but accepted the explanation.

Soon more dragons filled the cavern. Hiccup heard the murmurs and then heard all fall silent when the alpha pair, followed by all that had been in the chambers except for Haizea, the hatchling, Toothless' boys, and Sunburn walked into the cavern. Hiccup also noted that Shadowfire tried to keep back and away from the rest on a ledge Toothless' father directed the Riders and their dragons to stand upon. Hiccup smiled as Hookfang lightly buffeted Shadowfire with his wing and gestured with his head for the Western Dragon to join them. Meatlug also add her opinion on the matter by shoving Shadowfire towards the others. Hiccup's smile grew as Shadowfire stopped resisting and was bracketed by Hookfang and Meatlug while Barf and Belch laid by Shadowfire's front paws. The Zippleback acted as a backrest for the Riders told to sit by Spitfire.

[My son,] Toothless' father called down. [Whom do you bring into the nest?]

Hiccup glanced at Toothless only to have the Night Fury shake his head. Toothless then nudged Hiccup forward a step. A clear indication that Hiccup was to answer the question. Hiccup cleared his throat and stared into his adopted father's eyes.

"An old friend," Hiccup answered. "One who left home before the end of the war."

[He left the nest while it was still fighting those under that false queen's command?]

"He left to seek the tales of our people. Tales he believed the elders had forgotten or only had vague knowledge about. He also did with my blood father's full blessing."

Hiccup saw out of the corner of his eye as Skulder registered how Hiccup had phrased that. Skulder's eyebrows lifted again, but this time not in intrigue but in genuine surprise and a great deal of confusion. Hiccup knew he would have to explain fully later.

[Why has he been brought into this nest?] Toothless' father asked, pulling Hiccup's focus.

"He wishes to make amends for setting up camp without the permission of the alpha."

Murmurs chorused through the cavern. Toothless' father allowed them for a heartbeat then cleared his throat.

[Do you trust the human, my son?]

Hiccup straightened to his full height. "Yes."

Toothless' father did not respond for several more heartbeats, then Hiccup saw the gummy smile Toothless used split the alpha's muzzle.

[Then we must allow the human to understand us. It would be rude to carry on where he only hears one half of the conversation after all.]

* * *

 **Kirika: No, not Oswald. Good guess though. And cool. I may use that cause I like the way it is spelled.**

 **Literally Nobody: I love writing Onyx and Sunburn. Those two never fail to put a smile on my face. Hehe, I had title it that way. Chapter called for it. Toothless is adorable and so is Moondust. It's great getting to write their love story. Skulder is an NPC in the School of Dragons game and is one of my favorites. Since I'm pulling from movies, books, and the games, I added him for this. He has more roles to play though. Nope, he doesn't, and won't, kill any dragon.**


	178. Do You?

"Put yer backs inta it or I'll drop da lot of ye in da sea!"

Savage did not question how Alvin expected to row his own boat if he carried out that threat. Sometimes it did not pay to think around the Outcast chief. One survived better if one just kept their head down and did as they were told, and the loot gotten along the way did make up for the yelled insults and cracks against the skull.

Still, Savage did wonder what Alvin hoped to accomplish. They had lost thirty men to death in that cursed Berkian swamp. Those left when Savage convinced Alvin to run were probably all dead as well. The remaining Outcast members were now shoved onto the only working boat they had after something tore the others they brought into kindle.

Still, Alvin ordered them to not return to the island and regroup. They had sailed north, away from Berk and landed upon a small island used for stop-overs by various ships plowing the sea lanes. A sister island lay to the southeast of the one they used.

They had just been ready to leave the island when a scout noticed several dragons and humans land upon the sister island. That two were Night Furies explained who and where they had come from.

Alvin had ordered they be followed or else. That the group took many breaks, and Savage expect it was due to the three little ones flying with them, aided the Outcast in keeping up with them. Savage did not want to know what would have happened had they lost any of them.

He was getting a glimpse of that now. Too many days and nights upon the sea. Too little rest due to a pacing chief who muttered while his men tried to sleep. The scout assigned to watching when the dragons and humans flew away from their last stop had fallen asleep and only awoke as the last tail could be seen slipping into the clouds. That he had the smarts to see what direction they left was the only reason he had not been gutted where he stood. That and Alvin did not row at all and they needed the man on the oars.

Not for the first time, Savage wondered just why he did not let his exile ship sail right past Outcast island that day his chief physically kicked him off his birth island. There had to be better places and better chiefs out there. There had to be better loot for him to take and better gold to be made. Somehow there had to be a way Savage could do all he loved to do, fight, steal, intimidate and attack those weaker than him, without a leader bent on getting everyone killed. As he felt his shoulders scream due to the rowing, Savage vowed that if a chance arose where he could be free of Alvin he would gladly take it and whistle a merry tune while doing so.

* * *

[You just want to see magic performed again,] Toothless' mother muttered.

Toothless's father snorted. [So? Onyxwing's rider never performed any whenever he would have a chance to visit. I'm glad Elder Gyda is so amenable.]

Hiccup frowned as he remembered that Onyx had said he came and went from the nest often. It would make sense for Onyx's rider to visit as well. This did explain why Toothless' parents were so quick to begin using the named dragons' names, especially Shadewing and Haizea. That the human never did magic when he visited also explained why Toothless' father was so giddy that Gyda agreed to his request. Hiccup did wonder why Onyx's rider refused though.

Hiccup glanced at Onyxwing, sitting with the Riders and their dragons. The dragon appeared joyful, smiling as he stared up at the alpha pair. Hiccup saw through that. Onyx's sensing lobes lay flat against his skull and his wings drooped. Hiccups suspected the dragon felt the same separation the bonded dragons spoke of feeling when they were at the Hatchery. Hiccup also suspected Onyx felt the gaping hole in his soul, as Hookfang described the sensation, far more keenly than the others due to the length of time he had been bonded to his rider. This did cause Hiccup to wonder where the rider was and why he did not accompany Onyx and to wonder why Sunburn's rider was absence as well.

[Son, will you allow your mage to unlock this human's ability to understand us?]

Toothless' father's voice pulled Hiccup from his thoughts. His gaze shifted to the alpha pair.

"May I ask him if he would like to gain this ability, alpha of the nest?" he asked, purposively putting the title in there instead of saying 'Dad'.

Skulder did not know Hiccup had been adopted by the dragons. To say the word dad right now would invite questions Hiccup was not ready to answer. He had not said a word to Skulder about being the alpha of Berk's dragons or that Toothless was a blood prince of this nest and his parents named Hiccup flock as well. Those were deep subjects and though Hiccup did trust Skulder not to abuse the gift of speaking with dragons, Hiccup did not trust the man enough to reveal everything. At least not yet. It had been three years since he last saw the man after all. Who knew what had happened to him in that time.

[Dad, Hiccup,] Toothless' father said with a grin playing around his muzzle. [And please.]

Hiccup grinned as well before turning to Skulder. "Would you like to understand the dragons? To be able to converse with them?"

Skulder blinked. "You.. you can teach me to understand those growls?"

Hiccup shook his head. "It's not something that is taught. It's an ability unlocked by magic."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

Unblocking memories hurt because the mind experienced a flood it was not prepared for. According to Steinar, having Gyda unlock this gave the same sensation to the mind as the hand experienced when a key unlocked a door. Hiccup had to take the man's word for that. In Gyda's cave none had know anything had happened until Shadowfire spoke for the first time. When Gyda and her family came to live on Berk, the pain of the memory flood had overridden any sensation of the ability being unlocked again.

"Then, please," Skulder said. "I am certain dragons have so much to teach us about history. I am eager to know if they could help me on my quest."

Hiccup smiled as Skulder's first thought had been to seek aid from the dragons and not to exploit them or take advantage of them by using this ability. At least that part of his old friend had not changed. Hiccup then looked up and gestured to Gyda. She tipped her head but it was Moondust that she rode down to the ledge and not Shadowfire. Hiccup frowned as Moondust landed, Gyda stepped off, shook herself, bowed to Hiccup, and then moved over to Skulder.

[The cavern's too narrow and the ledge too small for Shadowfire to land safely,] Toothless said softly

Hiccup watched Gyda place her hands on either side of Skulder's head as Toothless explained. He heard her whispering the same words she used when unlocking Steinar and Hilda's ability. This time Hiccup did understand them and grinned. That the spell needed a statement as simple as 'heart to heart, mind to mind, ears open to hear, soul open to understand' in order to work still amazed Hiccup.

[And I now stand as flock to Elder Gyda,] Moondust said, pulling Hiccup's attention, [so her bond with Shadowfire does not harm her like it did Lady Astrid. Elder Gyda just feels that resistance she spoke of that day.]

Gyda stepped back, lowering her hand. She faced Hiccup and bowed to him again. Hiccup glanced at Toothless. Toothless gave his version of a lifted eyebrow and glanced to Moondust. Spitfire, upon the ledge with her parents and Shadewing snorted.

[Oh, one of you talk to the human. They don't all bite.]

Skulder gasped.

* * *

Kirika: You're welcome. Your opinions matter greatly to me. This story is for all of my readers and all of you are very important to me. Hehe, yeah, I can imagine Skulder's gaze is whipping back and forth while Hiccup and his adopted father talked. Poor guy probably has a bit of whiplash now.

Literally Nobody: I still love playing School of Dragons. That's where I grew to love Sand Wraiths so much they are now my favorite species of dragons in the HTTYD universe. Hehe, poor Skulder gets into too much trouble to be bad guy. Poor fellow should learn to keep lockpicks given how many times he was placed in a cage during the course of the game. That is a spoiler, my friend, so my lips are sealed. I am extremely humbled that people love to read my story. Have a good day/night


	179. We Need Your Help

Skulder stared up at Spitfire, his hand shakily rising to point at her. His gaze found Hiccup's.

"She.. I heard her.. This…whoa… I think I need to sit down."

Hiccup smiled as Astrid helped the unstable man to a boulder near the edge. Skulder all but fell against it, sliding until his rear touched stone. Hiccup was grateful the man had left the pack he wore back at the camp. Given that Skulder did not let his back move from touching the boulder as he sat down, Hiccup could only imagine the pain the pack would have caused.

Skulder did not say anything more. Just stared at the dragons on the ledge with Hiccup, Astrid, and Gyda. His eyes fell upon the Ice Terror the did not leave when the others joined the meeting cavern. Said dragon returned Skulder's regard and then tilted her head.

[Yes?] she asked, drawing out the word.

"You were one of those who watched me," Skulder said softly. "I remember your pretty blue scales."

The Ice Terror trilled in the Old Tongue. Hiccup grinned, picking up on the embarrassment and pride in the tone. Skulder, however, reacted with horror.

"Oh, no, did I do something wrong?" he asked frantically looking from Hiccup to Astrid then to Gyda. "I didn't understand that."

Astrid, standing to Skulder's right, clamped a hand over her mouth, but Hiccup saw mirth in her eyes. Gyda pinched the bridge of her nose, but Hiccup saw her smile. The dragons, except Silent, chortled. Hiccup grinned, shaking his head.

"Dragons speak the Common Tongue so we can understand them, but they can also speak the Old Tongue of all dragons. We can't understand that."

Skulder face cleared then his eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "Dragons are bi-lingual?"

Hiccup saw Gyda's eyebrows lift. He wondered why she was surprised. Skulder was a learned man since he did study history and things beyond Berk. Then Hiccup caught sight of Astrid's frown and grimaced. As heir, Hiccup did have access to knowledge others in the tribe would not necessarily have. He knew what bi-lingual meant. He learned that from Johann back before Snotlout decided tormenting his smaller cousin was boring.

One day when Hiccup was ten, Snotlout and the twins wanted Hiccup's 'help' for some brilliant idea they had. Hiccup had long learned that their brilliant ideas destroyed tribe property and Hiccup always got the blame. Stoick had stopped listening to Hiccup before that so he never seemed to question three witnesses against his son.

That day, Hiccup hid in the lower portions of Johann's ship as the trader was in port. When Johann found him, Hiccup had been looking at book with runes he could not read. Hiccup had been certain the trader would drag him before Stoick, demanding Hiccup be punished. Johann then did something that surprised Hiccup, even to this day. The trader crossed the small space and took the book. He then placed it down and asked Hiccup to read it. Hiccup had dropped his head because he could not. Johann simply chuckled and began teaching Hiccup the language in the book. One he called Gaelic.

These lessons continued each time Johann made port thereafter until Hiccup was fluent in both speaking and reading it. As soon as Hiccup could read the entire book, Johann playfully called him bi-lingual and then explained the meaning.

"Yes," Hiccup said, answering Skulder.

"Fascinating," Skulder replied, looking around. "And all dragons can do this?"

Hiccup titled his head. "If taught," he said not going into details.

Skulder was trusted with the ability but not the full history of the dragons. Not just yet.

"I see."

Hiccup blinked when Skulder shot to his feet and stumbled forward. Hiccup shuffled back, caught by Moondust before he could tumble over the edge, as Skulder felt to his knees while facing Toothless' father.

"Hiccup called you the alpha of the nest," Skulder said. "I apologize for not seeking permission to be here. I didn't know."

[Be at ease, human. You aren't to be faulted for a lack of knowledge. Besides you offered no harm to the dragons assigned to watch you and even offered food and shelter to them. For that, I thank you.]

"Sure, any..anytime."

Toothless' father chortled. [You can stand now, human.]

Skulder once again shot to his feet. Hiccup heard Astrid snicker softly. He saw Gyda's bemused smile. Toothless, Stormfly, and Moondust chortled while the Ice Terror snorted.

[Jumpy human aren't you?] she asked.

"Eh, heh," Skulder said, glancing at Hiccup with an expression Hiccup did not need translated.

Skulder had no idea how to answer the dragon. Hiccup just shook his head slowly, his hands making motions to dismiss the question. Skulder visibly relaxed and sighed. He looked around the dragons again and then back to Hiccup, this time frowning.

"So, what now?"

Hiccup looked towards Silent, standing with Stormfly near the opening that connected this ledge to the rest of the nest. Silent closed his eyes and, with that same popping motion that almost caused Hiccup to twinge, bowed his head. Hiccup turned back to Skulder.

"We need your help."

* * *

Another trip to Skulder's camp for his pack and the stone tablet he had found in the ruined village he was exploring. Hiccup and Astrid had found him as he was attempting to find more of the tablets as the one he had depicted a scene that clearly continued onto other pieces.

Toothless' father directed them to a small cavern that had no sleeping dens carved along its walls. The ceiling did support more of those openings that let in light, though Hiccup could see the light dimming. Winter days grew shorter as the season progressed and here this far north, it seemed they were even shorter.

Still it was enough light to see the carving. Onyxwing had taken one look at the stone and crooned sadly but did not elaborate why. It seemed that though he knew the significance of the scene depicted, Onyxwing would not tell them what it was. Hiccup suspected he was acting as the Changewing king did and was testing them. The sheen of water in his eyes made Hiccup wonder if the tablet evoked memories Onyxwing did not want to experience again.

Hiccup left it at that and turned his gaze back to the tablet. He frowned. The top half clearly showed Vikings landing their ships along a coast and disembarking. Dragons were shown to be waiting. Hiccup smiled as he noticed no sign of aggression was shown. The humans and the dragons acted as friends reunited.

Hiccup leaned over the tablet and his eyes widen. While the nest held a variety now, the scene only showed Night Furies. Then Hiccup noted one of the Night Furies wore a saddle. Hiccup's head jerked up, his gaze finding Onyxwing.

[Yes. That is me. It was when the humans of my rider's tribe came to live in the nest. Well, those that accepted my rider and myself being bonded as we were.]

Hiccup sensed there was more to that story and that it held a great deal of pain for Onyxwing so he merely tipped his head and then looked at the bottom half of the tablet. He heard Snotlout whistle and felt the same amazement. The bottom half showed a room full of treasure. One thing in particular stood out to Hiccup. The treasure looked piled along the edges of the room while a sole pedestal sat in the middle. Upon it sat a box.

Given that the scene showed the ornate carvings upon the box meant it held more value to whomever placed in there than all the other treasure combined. Hiccup felt intrigue and excitement grow. He wanted to know what was in that box.

* * *

 **Kirka: They are always into something they shouldn't be and I'm glad my battles make you smile.**

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe. Yep, he's here. Viggo is also one of my favorite villains in the series. I hope I can do him justice when he finally shows up in this version. I love writing Toothless' parents though I will be happy when Hiccup finally finds a name for both of them. And aw, thank you. Knowing that you find my story special makes me smile. Knowing that it helps you like English makes me feel proud that it has helped you in any way. Have a good day/night**


	180. Why Me?

"I found it in a rather ornate chest," Skulder said, running a gentle hand over the stone's surface. "I suspect the chest was once locked but it seemed a landslide sent rock and ice into the hut it was in. The chest looked as if it had been smashed against the opposite stone wall. I think the lock snapped when that happened, though I never did find it."

"Is the box still where you found this?" Gyda asked, frowning.

"Oh, my yes," Skulder answered. "The landslide had to have been a powerful one because that chest was rather heavy."

Hiccup's eyebrow lifted when Gyda spun to face him.

"May myself and Shadowfire go retrieve this chest?"

Hiccup's brow furrowed. "You think it will help?"

Gyda glanced at Onyxwing, who had moved halfway down the cavern when they settled the stone tablet upon a barrel Skulder asked them to bring from his camp. Hiccup had been grateful since there was no furniture of any sort in the nest and he did not relish sitting on stone to stare at the carving.

"I suspect the chest was magically sealed and/or trapped," Gyda whispered, leaning closer.

Onyxwing snorted. [I can still hear you, Elder Gyda,] he said. [And you are correct. Magic was used to seal all of this away.]

"Can you tell us why?" Skulder said, seemingly unphased by the dragon's words.

Hiccup guessed after having a mage unlock an ability to hear dragons, one speaking of magic sealing anything did not seem that farfetched. That or Skulder did not realize the significance of Onyxwing's words and presence.

[No,] Onyx said, head lowered and eyes closed. His sensing lobes rested flat against his skull and his wings curled inward against his body. [It is not something I wish to speak of right now.]

"Then I shall not push," Skulder replied, smiling at the dragon.

Hiccup tipped his head to Skulder before looking at Gyda. "Go," he said, "but take Fish with you please. Meatlug could better get into those ruins and if any of the stone starts to fall, she'll probably eat it."

[I would gladly eat all the stone.]

Hiccup knew Meatlug wanted to add the honorific but stopped herself. Hiccup was grateful. Skulder still did not know the Berkian dragons bowed to Hiccup and called him alpha.

"Oh," Skulder cried, "please don't unless you have to. The site must be preserved so I can do research. I'm certain this village is connected to Berk's past."

Only because he was standing where he could see the dragon did Hiccup notice Onyxwing twitch.

"Snotlout, you and Hookfang go with Gyda and the others as back up."

Hiccup waited until those going had left before stepping away from Skulder and the table. The twins looked up from where they were sitting and leaning against Barf and Belch. Said dragon looked tired, which Hiccup could understand, given the size of the explosion earlier. Hiccup was happy to note both teens had immediately directed their dragon to lay down when they entered this cavern.

Hiccup moved over to them and leaned closer so he could whisper.

"Get some sleep. We'll wake you before anything fun and interesting happens."

Barf and Belch cooed before curling around and laying their heads in their chosen rider's lap. Ruff and Tuff smiled at Hiccup and began scratching their dragon's horns. Soon both heads were lightly snoring. Hiccup smiled and continued on until he stood in front of Onyxwing.

"Let's step out," he whispered. "I need to speak to you, Silent, and Sunburn."

Onyx began walking towards the opening. Sunburn followed him. Hiccup glanced back. Astrid walked over.

"Skulder, we'll be back," Hiccup said. "Guys," he said looking at the remaining dragons, "Skulder might ask you all some questions. You can answer if you wish."

The dragons chorused soft agreements though Hiccup could see all of them sharing a glance he knew all too well. Skulder could ask as many questions as he wanted, but the dragons would tell him only what was considered general knowledge. Topics held solely for nest and flock would not be addressed. Period. Hiccup tipped his head, grateful his dragons knew what to do. He and Astrid then followed Sunburn, Onyx, and Silent out of the cavern and down the corridor far enough their words would not carry back.

"I know you don't wish to speak of all that happened," Hiccup began, "and I won't pry but I get the feeling there was more you did want to say back there."

Onyxwing sighed. [You're right. The story is painful for all involved. Sunburn and I also don't want to talk about it without our riders being present. It's as much their story as it is ours. And you're also correct about me wanting to say more. The path must be followed, Hiccup. There are things you need to learn so none of us can just tell you the answer.]

Hiccup grunted. More tests. Dragons did seem to enjoy giving those. Some were great. The race the Changewing king had Hiccup and Toothless run being the greatest of those. Some were not fun at all. Even though he knew she was not supposed to do what she did, Toothless' aunt's test still stung.

[Sorry, Hiccup,] Onyxwing said. [It was not an easy decision for any involved. Please know we don't do this with the intentions my daughter had. She tested you from a point of bitterness that I can't explain right now. The tests waiting for you were designed by Sunburn's rider but with my rider's aid. They are not meant to hurt you as my daughter's was. They're supposed to strengthen you.]

Hiccup hummed then he frowned. "Your test sounds like Gyda's words about our future. She won't tell us many things because she said somethings we still have to experience and learn from it."

"I wonder though how much of that future was told to her," Astrid said, "and how much we will actually go through."

Hiccup frowned. "You and I may need to ask her later when we get home. I want her to have time to fully read her father's letter and journal before speaking with her about it."

Onyxwing chuckled. Hiccup faced him and lifted an eyebrow. Onyxwing shook himself but did not speak. Hiccup's gaze shifted to Silent then back to Onyxwing.

"Why me?" he asked hoping this would be something they could answer.

[I'm sorry?]

"Silent came here for me. You just said I have to endure these tests and learn from them. Why me?"

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Yeah, they do. Thank. If there ever is a moment of that, please let me know. Hehe, I'm glad my story is helping you learn new things. I kinda get the feeling that as a chief's son he would know more than the others in the tribe would. That and he is seriously curious about things. Skulder is awesome and we'll see what's in the box soon. Have a good day/night.**


	181. Tone

Shadowfire lowered to his belly so his mother could dismount. She and Fishlegs wandered into the ruined village with Meatlug following along. Shadowfire did not miss the glance the Gronckle gave Hookfang before she followed her rider onto the snow covered and debris-strewn main path. Shadowfire turned to the Nightmare in time to duck a sweeping tail.

[Hookie! What are you doing?]

Shadowfire backed up. Hookfang advanced. Shadowfire jumped right. Hookfang's muzzle snapped shut, brushing a wing.

[Hookfang! Stop!]

Hookfang ignored his rider. He spun. Shadowfire ducked another tail swipe. Hookfang snarled. Shadowfire backed up. He was not confused. He was not surprised. He expected this. Hiccup and Astrid may have forgiven him. That did not mean the other dragons did.

Hookfang advanced. An iridescent barrier flashed into existence between him and Shadowfire. Hookfang stopped, looking right. Shadowfire looked left. His mother walked out of the village. Shadowfire winced, recognizing the look on her face. She was not happy.

[Hookfang, do you follow your alpha's will?] she asked, standing right in front of the Nightmare's muzzle.

Hookfang snorted. "Yes, Elder Gyda," he said. "And I'm not attacking your son. I'm trying to break him out of the belief he has dove into."

[Explain,] Gyda said and Shadowfire winced again.

That tone demanded the entire truth. Ancestors welcome Hookfang if he decided to be coy and try to bank around Gyda's request.

"Your son thinks the alpha's forgiveness wasn't for him."

Gyda looked over her shoulder. Shadowfire sighed, lowering his muzzle. He heard his mother sigh. His eyes widen as Snotlout began speaking.

[Oh, brother. All this for a dragon who thinks he's above Hiccup.]

"Snotlout," Hookfang said, a warning note to his voice.

[What? He does. Hiccup said he's forgiven but he don't believe that. He thinks he's above Hiccup.]

Shadowfire blinked as Snotlout stomped across snow and rock. The teen stopped in front of Shadowfire's muzzle and placed a hand on either side of Shadowfire's jaw.

[If Hiccup could forgive me and the rest of the tribe, he can forgive you.]

Shadowfire closed his eyes. "You all hurt him. I endangered his queen."

Snotlout snorted. [Bah! I've flirted with Astrid since I learned Hiccup had a thing for her just to torment him and he knew it! He still forgave me. He told you, Astrid told you!, that you were forgiven.]

[Never thought I would find myself agreeing with Snotlout,] Fish said as he and Meatlug joined them, [but he is right, Shadowfire. Hiccup doesn't lie. He forgave you. Every Viking knows what it means to swear an oath to a god, even if that god is Loki. You had to do as you swore or you would have angered Loki. Hiccup knows an angry god is not a good thing for us to have to deal with.]

Shadowfire sighed again. In his mind he knew and understood their words. His heart, however, was another story. He genuinely loved his alpha and the nest he created for all who bowed to him. As soon as he grabbed Astrid and stood to his hindlegs, Shadowfire knew he had lost everything. His entire flock. His place in the nest. That Hiccup grabbed him once he said he would leave shocked Shadowfire.

Astrid was Hiccup's queen. You did not mess with or harm her. Hiccup did not play when it came to her safety. He had ordered Toothless to ready a plasma blast at Alvin just because the man held Astrid off the side of cliff. Had Viggo harmed Astrid when he held her on the Edge, Shadowfire knew the man would have been thrown into the volcano instead of the Dragon Eye.

Shadowfire had been certain that his actions crossed the line that Hiccup would truly forgive.

[Son.]

Shadowfire lifted his gaze. His mother's tone would not let him ignore her. He found her standing right beside Snotlout. He crooned sadly. His mother's eyes held a sheen she did not deserve to have. He moved his head out of Snotlout's grasp and buried his muzzle against his mother. She wrapped both arms around his snout.

[Oh, my son, Hiccup and Astrid have forgiven you. Please start forgiving yourself.]

* * *

Onyxwing glanced at Sunburn then turned back to Hiccup.

[A good portion of the answer you seek will be found when we reach the end of this and you find what that human is looking for,] Onyx said.

Hiccup grunted. Not the answer he wanted but he had been around Toothless enough to recognize the tone of Oynx's voice. There was more but he could not say. He would not say. Hiccup felt an urge to pinch his nose like Gyda did.

They had come to this nest not just to let Toothless reunite with his family and for that same family to meet Hiccup. They also traveled this distance because the Changewing elder believed the answer to why Hiccup's soul held the power it did would be found here where the All Tale originated.

So far Hiccup had gotten more questions than answers to everything. He still did not understand how Onyx was even alive. How Onyx's rider was alive. He had no clue why Silent left a duty the dragons saw a scared just for him. He did not know why Toothless' aunt acted as she did or why she seemed to hate him. Hiccup did not know what it would accomplish for him to find what Skulder sought on this island.

The man had left Berk to seek its history. Gothi taught everyone much of that. Stoick told Hiccup what Gothi could not write out and have Gobber interpret since it was deemed as knowledge to remain with the chief and his family only.

Hiccup had never understood why Skulder believed there was more and certainly did not see that whatever rested in that treasure room he seemed to want to get into would really matter to anyone on Berk. This nest and Berk were so far apart from each other as to be on the opposite edges of the world. Or as Gyda put it, on the opposite side of the world. There could be no link between the two before he and Toothless became brothers and Berk gained the nest as an ally.

[Hiccup,] Onyxwing called and Hiccup could not help but face the dragon. Not when he used a tone of voice that reminded Hiccup of his father calling for undivided attention due to a grave matter. [Just know this, we have waited a long time for you. You are the answer to so much, young one. So much.]

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, very interesting. No, Gyda left 'our time' before the first trailer for the third movie ever dropped but after season 6 of Race To The Edge ended so she knows all of that but nothing of the third movie. That was on purpose. I didn't know at the time I started this and now I don't want to spoil the third movie as some of my readers haven't seen it yet. Skulder is awesome. I always enjoyed dealing with him in School of Dragons. As far as I'm aware it doesn't mean anything. I think it was a made up name. Thank you. Have a good day/night as well.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, yep. It was meant to.**


	182. Symbol

Hiccup watched Hookfang and Shadowfire carry the chest in using the net Fishlegs carried for collecting rocks for Meatlug and Boulder. The dragons sat it down far from the barrel so as not to disturb Skulder. The man glanced up once when they entered then returned his gaze to the carving. Hiccup still appreciated that Skulder did not seem uncomfortable with all the dragons around him. Of course, Skulder had always been one who focused solely upon his research to the point he forgot his surroundings. He also forgot to eat. Hiccup remembered bringing the man food at times before he left the island. Skulder always thanked Hiccup when he did that. Something Hiccup did not get a lot of back then, not even from Gobber.

Meatlug hovered over the net, lifting the chest and sitting it down to the side so her rider could gather the net back. Hiccup waited until Meatlug moved away, landing beside Fish, before he and Astrid moved closer. Gyda joined them. She pointed to something near the point a lock would naturally be placed. Hiccup leaned closer and his eyes widen. He turned to Gyda. She nodded her head. Hiccup blinked and shook his head in disbelief.

Part of his magic training with Gyda had been to learn the mage's tongue as it was named. The language of magic according to Gyda. Not only was it a spoken language used to enact the spells a mage learned if the spell called for one, it was also a written language used to teach those who knew it. Hiccup was not fluent in this form, not like he was in Gaelic or Latin, but he recognized the symbol Gyda indicated. It literally translated to 'close and open only when ready.' That the symbol also looked like a simplified form of Berk runes in use today also shocked Hiccup.

"Do I get to know what is so important about that lock symbol?" Astrid asked in a soft voice.

Hiccup glanced at his teacher and only turned to Astrid when Gyda nodded her head. Normally non mages were not allowed to know and understand either form of the language, but Hiccup was adamant that Astrid would stand as his equal in all things. She would know everything he did. She would be his queen and run the tribe and the nest along side him and in his place if he was unable to do so.

Gyda had said she would not keep Astrid from his lessons but had been reluctant to let her learn the non-magical parts of it until he insisted. Her muttering something about his resolved reminding her of a fighting arena still confused Hiccup, especially considering that she did not then, and still did not now, elaborate on what she meant. Whatever she was thinking of aside, she did end up teaching Astrid.

"It means it opened when the spell faded," Hiccup whispered.

Astrid had not been with him when Gyda taught about magic set to remain in an area or on an object for a certain limit of time, unless a mage renewed the spell. She had been with her mother learning something that she said would be a surprise for Hiccup. Hiccup had not pushed to know the surprise, trusting Astrid's words that he would gain the surprise when Astrid was ready to give it to him.

"The mage that set the spell didn't return and renew it," Hiccup added, still keeping his voice in a whisper.

Astrid glanced over her shoulder at Oynxwing then turned back to the chest. "So, we know the mage is not dead since he said his rider did all of this. That means he meant for the spell to fade."

"More than that," Gyda said softly. "The landslide was no accident."

"What are you all blathering on about?"

Snotlout's shouted questioned prevented Gyda from explaining. Hiccup straighten, looking behind Astrid and finding Snot, Fish, and their dragons standing next to Barf and Belch and the twins who had awoken when everyone came back into the cavern. Hiccup snorted, shaking his head.

"What?" Snotlout said. "I did the nice thing with Shadowfire. Only one a day. That's my limit."

Hiccup frowned. "What nice thing with Shadowfire?"

Snotlout jerked a thumb in the dragon's directions. "He thinks he's above you."

[Snotlout!] Hookfang cried.

"What?! We already established that he does."

Hiccup turned to Fish and then to Gyda, hoping one of the two would know what was going on. He found Gyda pinching the bridge of her nose, but her gaze remained upon her son. Fish heaved a long sigh.

"Shadowfire doesn't think he's really forgiven," Fish said in an even tone.

Hiccup spun. He saw Shadowfire sitting back away from the others, head lowered and eyes closed. Hiccup raced across the room, earning murmurs from humans and dragons alike. Shadowfire's eyes opened but Hiccup did not give him a chance to speak. He dove onto the dragon's snout, now big enough that he could do this. Shadowfire held perfectly still and allowed Hiccup to shift around and lay his back against the scales in between Shadowfire's eyes.

[Brother, what are you doing?] Toothless asked, padding over.

"If I didn't forgive him," Hiccup said, his legs dangling to ether side of Shadowfire's snout, "then I would not trust him to catch me. But he did because I know he will never let me down. Just as I know he would never have let any harm actually come to Astrid."

Hiccup saw everyone looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Even Skulder paused in his examination of the carving to stare. Hiccup grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words," he said.

Onyxwing began to cackle, though Hiccup heard the slight sorrowful tone underlining it and knew the laughter did not stem from mirth. Whatever Onyxwing was thinking, it overwhelmed him to the point he had to laugh, even if he, as Hiccup suspected, wanted to cry. Hiccup turned his head, still keeping in contact with Shadowfire. He had felt his alpha magic rise the moment he landed upon the dragon's snout and felt that if he stopped touching Shadowfire now something important would be disrupted completely.

Hiccup saw Sunburn and Silent watching Onyx with shared looks of concern. Hiccup resisted the urge to go comfort the dragon. His alpha magic was still active. Onyxwing soon calmed and stared at Hiccup.

[You remind me so much of my rider.]

The statement had been uttered with the same sorrowful tone Hiccup heard under the dragon's laughter. Hiccup tipped his head, still keeping contact with Shadowfire, and vowed to do all he could to get to the end of all of this soon so Onyx could return to his rider.

"Uh, excuse me," Skulder began, sounding unsure. "Um, why did, uh, Toothless, that was your name, right?"

Toothless nodded his head. Hiccup wondered if he had learned that from him or Onyx's rider and resolved to ask his brother about his human traits when they returned home.

"Good, I got it right. Wouldn't want to offend a Night Fury. So, why did Toothless call Hiccup brother? I get the feeling it means more than battle brothers."

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Shoulder? Hehe. That's actually funny. Snotlout has a good heart. He just has to know he can show it and not be judge for that. Shadowfire might not believe you but he certainly don't mind pets and hugs. Hehe, I think you'll see Hiccup has got the whole making Shadowfire believe covered. And yep, Hiccup is still amazed by all of this coming down to him. But he'll learn. Have a good day/night as well.**

 **Kirika: Ease your worry, my friend. Astrid will have her say. She just prefers to speak to Hiccup about deep things, like his wondering why him, when they are…relatively alone. They are a highly private couple after all. That they let me put in the story what I have… shocks me.**


	183. It Is Only Right

Hiccup, still sitting upon Shadowfire's muzzle, stared at Skulder. His gaze then shifted to Toothless. Toothless shrugged his wings. Hiccup glared at him in response. Toothless smirked.

"You want to direct this flight, brother?"

Hiccup grumbled something that humans would not hear with their poor ears but Toothless heard well.

"I am not sarcastic."

"That's a matter of opinion," Hookfang retorted.

Hiccup gave a barked laugh in triumph. Toothless rolled his eyes before looking to Onyxwing.

"Does your rider do that as well?"

Onyxwing gave a warbled laugh though Toothless did hear the longing in the dragon's tone. Toothless glanced at Hookfang and the others who went to the Hatchery, finding all four staring at Onyxwing with understanding looks. Toothless sighed. He was grateful his missing tailfin meant he would never be apart from his brother though he never voiced that gratitude where the others could hear.

[Um,] Skulder said, his eyes darting between all the dragons like a hatchling caught doing something wrong. [I don't mean to be a bother, but I get the feeling there is a lot more going on than what I was told.]

Everyone, human and dragon alike, faced Hiccup. Toothless kept his grin hidden but he was pleased that even the twins, who still loved pranks and messing around, acknowledge Hiccup's right to explain. They had all learned well to respect Hiccup and the title and power he held. Hiccup glanced at all of them with an odd look on his face. That he still sat on Shadowfire's snout did not bother Toothless. He had felt and heard the surge of Hiccup's alpha side.

Hiccup knew about the purring all dragons who touched him heard. He knew about the peace they all felt when he scratched their scales or hugged them. What Hiccup did not know was that a steady and melodious call had begun to rise. One that every dragon who bowed to him heard. One that was familiar and at the same time completely different than the call the fallen queen used.

Her call grated upon the dragons' souls. Hiccup's call soothed his dragons. Her call sent jagged spikes into her followers' minds. Hiccup's call healed and mended the minds and souls of those who called him alpha. Hers overwhelmed her followers, keeping all at a state where they did not often think much past what she desired. Hiccup's shredded that tether and freed every dragon to be fully who they were.

[Shadowfire, will you mind walking me over to Skulder?]

[Knew it would go to your head!] Snotlout cried. [Hiccup, you lost a leg. That don't mean you can't walk on your own. You run on your own! Get down and walk.]

Hookfang lightly smacked his rider with his tail. "Hush, Snotlout. Alpha can't move away from Shadowfire right now."

So Hookfang heard it as well. Toothless glanced around the other dragons present that were of the nest. All nodded their heads.

/His power has grown./

Toothless turned to Silent, seeing Moondust face the Way-guard as well with her sensing lobes lifted. That Silent's low grumbles in the Old Tongue helped to drown out Snolout's demands that Hookfang explain, made Toothless grateful that his kind was given the power to hear the Way-guards speaking.

/Ask the young Tall-singer if he hears non-verbal calling or actual words. Please./

Toothless looked over at Shadowfire and made sure to keep the question in the Old Tongue. Shadowfire, his eyes still half opened and half closed, chittered a response as he carefully carried Hiccup closer to the polite human who seemed to know and understand how awesome dragons truly were. Toothless turned back to Silent and again stuck to the Old Tongue.

"He hears words. Alpha is speaking to him. I did not ask what those words were."

/It is good that you did not. Brother to the alpha you may be, you would have been scolded for doing so. That is between the Tall-singer and your alpha. The rest of you will soon experience the same./

"Honored Way-guard," Moondust began, also keeping to the Old Tongue and Toothless could have walked over and nuzzled her for that. "How is this possible?"

Silent faced her in his slow manner. Toothless wondered just how much the dragon could see with those eyes though Silent's gaze still landed upon Moondust with little problems.

/The full truth I cannot reveal right now. My friend is correct. Your alpha must follow the path. He must endure and pass the tests that await him. The power he wields demands that. Know this, he is not the first this was tried upon. /

"Are you sure it is wise to let them know that?" Onyxwing asked.

Toothless saw the other dragons, even Hookfang who just ignored Snotlout, look between Silent and Onyx before turning to look at Toothless. Toothless knew what they wanted. He would tell them all he had learned, after Silent explained what he just said. Toothless ruffled his wings, stretching them in a pattern the dragons would recognize and understand. Hiccup and his friends had started the hand signals, which aided them greatly when the winds howled while flying. They, then, taught them to the dragons they were around frequently.

Those same dragons took that system and adapted it for use with their wings. They had worked out a form both for in the air and on the ground. The Elders and those who were starting to work with Toothless as nest guards were also taught this wing signal as Sharpshot called it. At some point the entire nest would know it as well. At least that was the plan.

Stormfly and the others tipped their heads, understand and trusting Toothless to keep his word. They shuffled away so that Toothless could return to the conversation between Silent and Onyxwing. Toothless purred in gratitude. While he was always aware when hearing with either his ears or his lobes, one did take prominence over the other while in use.

/They must know, old friend. The full truth of how and why can be explained when your rider is able to meet their alpha, but they must know more than what we have given them. It is only right./

Onyxwing took a deep breath and then nodded his head, then lower his gaze to the stone under his paws. Toothless watched Sunburn pad over and nuzzle against Onyx. Onyx repsonded with a soft coo but did not lift his head.

/We have tried before with others of his line. All have failed before ever reaching this far. Some never got past the very first test your alpha endured./

"Why?" Toothless asked, his gaze snapping back to Silent.

In the back of his mind he kept the information about Hiccup having passed a test already. He would find out later what that test was even if he had to corner Silent, Sunburn, or Oynx in the lowers parts of his hatch nest and demand that answer. He had a feeling that right at this moment none of the three would tell him.

/Your alpha holds within him something they did not possess. Full love for all./

* * *

 **Kirika: Don't apologize for that. For one, it's your opinion and you have every right to have one. For two, it could be simply that google translate translated your words wrong. Modern technology isn't foolproof after all. And, hehe, that was Hiccup being Hiccup.**

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, it seemed like something Hiccup would do. And yep, Skulder is in for a shock. I absolutely love Skulder, even when he got my character in game in some rather tense situations. Though not on purpose, mind you. He just seemed like a magnet for bad luck in the game and since my character happened to be with him.. well, you get the idea. Have a good day/night as well.**


	184. It Is Time

"Chief Stoick named Toothless and Sharphot as his sons and those three little ones as his grandsons?"

"Yes," Hiccup replied.

Skulder rubbed his forehead.

"You.. I know you said that the chief accepted the dragons after..after you all killed that big one, but… I would never have thought he, of all people, would name dragons as family. Not after-"

Skulder's voice faded, his hand fell, and his eyes widen. Hiccup grunted.

"After my mother was taken. I know the story now."

Skulder bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup frowned. "You had nothing to do with it and you couldn't make my dad tell me what happened, so why are you apologizing?"

"I did not mean to bring the memories up," Skulder said softly, lifting his gaze.

Hiccup smiled and tipped his head to the man. He slipped off Shadowfire's nose, his alpha magic settling with a purr that Shadowfire returned. Hiccup saw Skulder glance at the dragon.

"Why is that dragon acting like a tribesman that got caught doing something he shouldn't and being forgiven by his chief instead of being outcast?"

Hiccup sighed. He had hoped the knowledge that some dragons were now legalized Haddocks would have assuaged Skulder's curiosity. No such luck. In hindsight, Hiccup knew he should have expected that. Skulder never did leave a point of interest alone. That he left the island to pursue his belief the Hooligan tribe held more in their past than was taught was proof of his tenacity.

"Hiccup's the alpha of the dragons," Snotlout said, arms crossed over his chest.

Hiccup stared at his cousin with a lifted eyebrow.

"What? He asked. Don't know why you were easing around the issue. He's gonna know when he goes back to Berk."

Hiccup sighed, fighting the urge to pinch his nose. Shadowfire nuzzled against him and Hiccup smiled, placing a hand upon the dragon's snout. He then faced Skulder, standing to his full height.

"The dragons that live on Berk named me their alpha," he said, making sure his voice did not wavier or drop in tone.

He still did not like to speak about it, fearing he would come off as boasting. He did not really care for that tradition the Vikings had. He had enough of listening to many boast about themselves with one breath and insult him to his face with the other.

"Wait, does that mean you are equal in rank to the one I met in the cave?"

"Yes. I'm the alpha of the Berkian nest just as he's the alpha of this nest."

"But he called you son just before we left to get that tablet and you said he was Toothless' father when you first found me. I'm sorry, but I'm confused."

[My parents named Hiccup and Sharpshot their sons,] Toothless said, turning away from Silent and padding over. [But make no mistake, my brother stands as the alpha of his nest and as an equal to my father.]

Hiccup saw Skulder straighten.

"I'm not going to.. uh, what I mean is.. I've always respected Hiccup..and…"

"Easy Skulder," Hiccup said, shooting his brother a look that Toothless grunted and shook himself in response to. "Toothless is the Nest Protector."

"Does that make him your second in command?" Skulder asked.

Hiccup smiled as Skulder went from unsure to intrigued over learning something he did know before in the blink of an eye. Before he could answer, Stormfly decided to add her voice to the conversation.

[Astrid is his second in command, given that she'll be queen of the nest when they have their mate-hood ceremony.]

[Which cannot come fast enough,] Toothless muttered. [I need a nap in the sun one day.]

He received a light tail slap from Moondust for that one.

[What? You weren't there at the start, my love. You don't know.]

[You get plenty of naps, don't try that. And don't confuse the human into thinking you constantly have to watch Alpha and his queen. You know they are well behaved.]

[Since when?] a new voice from the cave opening said.

Everyone turned, finding Spitfire standing there with Toothless' younglings. The boys were staring at their aunt with expressions that ranged from horror to secret amusement. Hiccup frowned at his sister.

"Excuse me," he said, arms crossing over his chest. "Astrid and I are a well-behaved courting couple."

[That's what you all are talking about? You find a tablet that shows a history of this nest that we didn't know existed and you all talk about my brother and his intended's relationship.]

Spitfire shook her whole body, her wings lightly buffering Sliverfire.

[Not the decision I would have made to spend this time, but to each his own, I guess.]

Toothless snorted. [We have spoken about much more than that, dear sister.]

Spitfire stared at him and playfully scoffed. [Right. Either way, my nephews and I are here to collect you all. It's time for the competition.]

* * *

With his alpha's soft order to sing, Shadowfire split away from the group as they were led to the opposite side of the caldera that formed in the tallest mountain on the island. The competition was set to happen outside as at a time in the past a Tall-singer danced off one of the ledges in the meeting cavern.

Shadowfire moved to join the other Tall-singers, hearing encouraging coos and warbles from everyone he passed. He merely nodded, his mind still reliving the experience he had when Hiccup leapt onto his snout. He felt and heard Hiccup's alpha side rise. He heard the purr that said peace and love without any words but as Hiccup laid back against his forehead, Shadowfire felt the surge flood his soul. It was more intense than when Hiccup had shouted 'enough' back in the Great Hall that day. That moment paled in comparison to this.

As the surge dimmed slightly, Shadowfire felt ever muscle in his body relax. The guilt he felt begin to fade against an onslaught of warmth. Then he heard the words and knew they were from his alpha. He did not know how or why Hiccup was able to do speak to his soul like this and right then he did not care to know. Not after the words reigestered.

{You are loved. You are mine.}

Shadowfire did not hear much of the conversation happening around him as those words repeated themselves and the warmth continued to sooth and mend his soul. His entire focus had remained upon his alpha. The only reason he could answer Toothless' question had been because the words paused as Toothless warbled.

"You will start."

Shadowfire shook himself free of his memories and found himself snout to snout with the Tall-singer elder.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, head tilted.

The elder, a dragon no bigger than Shadowfire was and sporting dark green and light orange scales, snorted.

"You will start. Go."

Shadowfire swallowed but gamely moved to the rock the elder said to stand upon. All around the caldera silence fell. Shadowfire swallowed again. He had a song in mind when he first heard about the competition. Having to endanger Astrid and still be forgiven derailed that first song. Shadowfire knew he would not be able to sound as giddy as he should for those lyrics.

"Go, Shadowfire! You got this!"

Hearing his alpha's voice caused Shadowfire to jerk. He stared across the caldera, finding Hiccup and the other humans sitting behind a line of low flames with the nest dragons, and Spitfire, arranged behind them and acting as backrests for the humans. Shadowfire blinked and he knew exactly what song to sing. He took a deep breath and with his gaze firmly upon his alpha began.

[ _Don't give up_ ]

* * *

 **Authoress note: The song he chose is ' _You Are Loved(Don't Give Up)_** **' by Josh Groban if you would like to hear the entire song.**

 **Kirika: That he does. That he does.**


	185. Payback

Even with many of the Tall-singers of the nest being in the contest, it did not last long. It held only three rounds and ended with Shadowfire and the black and duskblue female they met in the corridor being the last two contestants. Gyda grinned when Shadowfire seemed to insist the female to go before him when the elder called for them. Shadowfire probably did not see it, her son rarely did, but that female had been intrigued when she learned he sung in the Common Tongue. She remained intrigued now.

Everyone watched Shadowfire once he began singing the first time. They continued watching him throughout the night. Gyda, however, split her attention. She would watch her son as he performed two songs from Josh Groban, but she would also watch the female. Said female stared at Shadowfire except for the times she sang.

It also amused Gyda that her son was the only one to sing in the Common Tongue. He had not lied when he explained why. He taught himself to do this so that she could enjoy her son's talent and to also join him at times. At least the other dragons who were in the competition were not as grating upon the ears like some Terrible Terrors that swore they could sing. Even Iggy, calm and collected Iggy, yelled at them in the morning when they chose to 'practice' in the middle of the village.

Gyda set up straighter when the female finished and moved aside. Shadowfire padded over to the stone and stared at his paws for a few seconds. Gyda tilted her head, wondering if he would sing another Josh Groban song or change everything up.

Hiccup's little stunt had erased the guilt and trepidation her son felt. Gyda knew that. The roars and cheers from the nest as he performed restored her son's natural good nature. The first song had been a soft melody that Gyda loved. His second had been slightly faster but no less profound. She wondered what his third song would be.

He lifted his head and began singing. Gyda swallowed her bark of laughter. It would not be appropriate. Her son, her giddy and silly son, was back. She did giggle when he started dancing as soon as he hit the chorus.

"What song is he singing?"

Gyda glanced left, finding Astrid staring at her. Gyda grinned. "It's called _I Lived_ and I suspect he's singing it in honor of Onyx."

"I'm glad he's back to his usual self," Fishlegs said. "I was missing the dragon that sang and danced for us back at your house."

"Wait," Snotlout began, "he's done this before?"

"Not this song," Fishlegs said. "That was one he said was called _Can't Stop the Feeling_. But he danced much like he's doing now."

"Man," Tuff grumbled. "Knew I should have come with you Fish instead of following my sister into-"

Ruff's slap to her brother's arm shut Tuff up but Gyda leaned forward and stared at them.

"After the contest," she began, purposively shifting her tone into her sensei voice as they called it, "you two and I are discussing just what you both were up to while in my home."

"Yes, sensei," both chorused at the same time.

Hiccup chuckled but gestured for everyone to look back at Shadowfire. Gyda grinned when even Snotlout did as Hiccup silently ordered. They had come a long way. Gyda knew she would have done everything the same, even with knowing that pretty much the entirety of her family had lied to her.

She would only change one thing about the entire experience. She would slap Loki for putting her son in the position he did. If the implications of Onyxwing's existence meant what Gyda thought it did, she knew what she would do if she lived to see the day those three finished with the younger version of herself. She would wait until they were away from that cave, but she would give Loki a piece of her mind.

[We shall take a moment and then announce the winner.]

The elder Tall-singer and what looked like every elder for the difference species in the nest, moved out of the caldera. Gyda watched the female stop Shadowfire before he would walk away from where the performers were.

"Oh ho," Tuff cried. "Sister, I see something. Do you see what I see?"

"Dear brother, do you mean the budding form of love blossoming in the frozen north?"

"Why yes. Such wonder deduction you have, sister."

"Thank you, good sir."

"What are you two muttonheads going on about now?" Snotlout asked.

Tuff pointed at Shadowfire. "Our boy is falling in love."

"I'm pretty sure he's Gyda's boy," Fishlegs said.

Tuff and Ruff shook their heads at the same time.

"Oh, no, our young elder-in-training. Gyda may have raised him, but we..we taught him those moves."

Fishlegs snorted. "Did either of you listen earlier? Shadowfire sang and danced for Hiccup, Astrid, and I in Gyda's dining hall when we visited her home. You couldn't have taught him anything."

Gyda turned away. The twins now looked as if Fish had taken the very ground under them and ripped it away. She did not want them to see her grin. It would not be appropriate but it amused Gyda that with all the changes, the teens still sometimes acted like they did in the shows.

[Mom. Mom.]

Shadowfire's voice coming close pulled Gyda's attention forward. She did grin then. The female was walking with him.

[Mom, she wants to learn to sing like I do,] her son said, what could only be called a happy grin splitting his muzzle. He then turned to Hiccup. [Alpha, could she come visit the nest sometime after winter so I can teach her?]

Hiccup grinned. "All from this nest is welcomed to visit, whenever they want to."

[Thank you, Alpha,] Shadowfire said, lowering his head.

Gyda saw the female watch her son before looking towards Hiccup. She clamped a hand over her mouth at the calculating gleam that appeared in the female's dusk blue eyes. Astrid slapped her arm as soon as both dragons returned to the other side of the caldera. Gyda snorted and snickered.

[Frost is going to love this,] Sharpshot said with a cackle.

He shared a look with Toothless and both dragons grinned then spoke at the same time.

[Payback.]

* * *

 **Authoress note: The second song he sang was _Brave_ by Josh Groban. The third was _I Lived_ by OneRepublic. **

**Kirika: I agree with Spitfire too.**

 **Literally Nobody: I was wondering where you were. I'm glad that you like how I write Toothless. It's nice to know I got them in character. Yep, Hiccup's power is growing as he learns to trust it. And yep, now Skulder knows. Considering what is gonna be learned at the end of this, he needs to know. Have a good day/night and Easter as well.**


	186. Horror

Hiccup's eyes snapped open. The contest had not lasted long. The celebration for Shadowfire's win had lasted a lot longer. This caused everyone to return to their sleeping dens rather late into the night. It seemed Toothless' father decided to let everyone sleep in as Hiccup could see light starting to shine softly through the openings in the ceiling. The den remained dark though, darker because Toothless and Moondust insisted upon laying both of their wings over the ones who slept between them.

Still, Hiccup needed up. He needed out. Pain began to shoot up his leg, making his teeth clench. He had to get away from the den before the pain got too much and disturbed those still sleeping. Not an easy feat since Astrid was once again curled into and half onto him. Both kept to their vow and did nothing to break their chaperones' trust, but both also took advantage of the fact they could sleep next to each other. Though in Astrid's case right then, more sleep on each other since much of her upper body rested upon Hiccup's chest while her head lay tucked under his chin. Her right leg stretched over both of his and bent at the knee, hooking his left one in place.

Hiccup would have growled if not for the pain as Astrid stirred. Her hand, which had been encircling his waist, slid up to his belly. She then pushed herself up, removing her head from under his chin. Hiccup could not see, not with the darkness in the den, but he knew she was staring down at him.

"Your leg?" she whispered.

Hiccup merely hissed softly. Toothless, Moondust, Sharpshot, and the boys were still asleep. He would not disturb them. He had already done enough by disturbing Astrid. He was grateful that she knew what the problem was though.

Astrid set back from him. Hiccup mourned the loss of her warmth until he felt her hands gently grip his leg just above the leather straps used to secure the metal leg to his stump. Hiccup could not stifle the moan the erupted as Astrid began to massage and the pain immediately dulled a tiny bit.

He wanted to curse himself a heartbeat later as Toothless stirred. Both wings covering Hiccup, Astrid, the boys, and Sharpshot, rustled and lifted. Hiccup heard deep breaths to either side and got the impression both Toothless and Moondust were sniffing. Though why Hiccup could not fathom and did he have time to do so either. Moondust trilled something. Sharpshot, asleep beside Hiccup's head, uncurled. The boys, in their spots from the night before, grumbled. Toothless' sharp rumble had them sleepily exiting the den along with Sharpshot. Moondust shifted, allowing Astrid to use her as a backrest, while Toothless scooted back and nuzzled into Hiccup's hair, cooing.

Hiccup could only smile. His leg still hurt but his flock worked to make it better. Hiccup went to lay his head back but a green light burst into the dark den, momentarily blinding him.

[Uh, sister,] he heard Toothless say half in question and half in terror.

When Hiccup could see again, horror filled his very being.

* * *

He lazily dove and rose into and out of the clouds, enjoying this pre-sun time. None ventured out at this time. They remained tucked into their sleeping dens in their nest, safe, secure, content. He did not mind the solitude of the skies though the hole in his soul reminded him another usually shared this with him.

The other insisted he traverse this flight alone. The other was needed elsewhere. He was needed there. Flock needed him there.

He barrel-rolled, laughing as the cloud he was flying through wisped around him. His laugh was not as deep though and he promised himself that he would do this again when he had the company his soul called for.

A shout from below had him cursing his foolishness. Dark though it might be, the stillness of the sea meant any could hear his wings.

He rose quickly into the clouds, trusting them to hide him. He zigged and zagged as he and the others in his flock had learned to do many seasons ago. When he felt safe enough, he dropped back out of the clouds, hovering just under them and looked back. He hissed and horror filled him.

His wings beat frantically. No more playing. No more lazily flying. He had to go. He had to get there. A day or more if the weather turned bad, lay between him and his destination. He had to arrive. He had to warn those of his flock. That ship he saw was heading for them.

* * *

"Gyda!"

Hiccup's horror-filled shout had everyone scrambling. The alpha pair bounded out of their den. Shadewing jumped out of his, landing sideways. Spitfire leapt out hers, wings flared, teeth bared, and a hissing snarl slipping from her muzzle. Guards stationed at the chamber's entrance rushed in, white wings and black wings raised and rattling as growls echoed from their muzzles.

Those of the Berkian nest, and Onyx, Sunburn, and Silent also reacted. The teens fell into defensive stances. The dragons, even Toothless' boys, ready to face whatever monster had come after Hiccup. Skulder, terror on his face, moved to join Fishlegs when the teen gestured for him to do so. Gyda slipped around the humans and under Hookfang. She entered Toothless' sleeping den. Her eyes widen.

She grabbed Astrid, lifting the teen with some difficulty. Hiccup had been lighter due to his unconscious state. Astrid was not that. Still, she did not offer resistance. Someone else, however, did. Gyda paused at a low and dangerous sounding, but very human, snarl.

"Alpha, your queen needs all of the flock around her. Come."

Hiccup sat up. Gyda felt his gaze upon her and knew if she so much a twitched wrong right now, Hiccup would strike her down. He still remained the loveable teen she knew from the shows, but Astrid was his and he would kill to defend her. Had killed to defend her. Gyda knew he would not hesitate to do so again.

She knew others would probably be bothered by that. They would not understand why he would harm someone he called friend and had on several occasions stated she was like a sister to him. Gyda understood though. She had been around dragons most of her life. A dragon protected flock. They protected their nest. One rule overrode those two long held beliefs though. Harm or attempt to harm a dragon's mate and the bond of flock flew the coop.

Hiccup was human and would always remain human, but he affected many of the mannerisms of a dragon. Most of his family were dragons. It was natural as breathing for him to react at times like a dragon. Gyda had no delusions to the contrary. She was tribe. She was flock. Astrid was his queen. If Gyda hurt Astrid after yanking the teen from him, Hiccup would go ballistic.

She backed out of the den, trusting those behind her to move aside. Hiccup slipped out and followed. Silence fell in the cavern, even Snotlout and the twins kept their mouth shut. Gyda was grateful. Hiccup was too keyed up for questions that were best left to later.

In the middle of the cavern, Gyda stopped. Hiccup stared at her. Gyda pointed to the floor.

"Sit, please."

Hiccup did so. Gyda set Astrid on her feet.

"Sit in his lap."

Astrid did so. Hiccup immediately caged her with his arms and bracketed her with his legs.

"Stormfly."

The Nadder moved over at Gyda's call.

"Backrest, please."

Stormfly sat down behind Hiccup. Toothless, Moondust, Sharpshot, Sneaky, and Spitfire joined them. Toothless and Moondust laid to either side of Hiccup and Astrid while Sneaky and Sharpshot laid over their legs. Spitfire sat down beside Gyda but watched Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless' boys padded over, confusion marring their muzzles.

"Find places to lay down where you can touch Astrid," Gyda said before looking around. "Everyone, gather close."

She knelt at those in the cavern, even the guards, obeyed her request.

"Astrid," she said gaining the teen's attention. "Your flock is here. Your intended holds you. Remember that. Now close your eyes and look inward. You need to embrace your core and welcome its power before it becomes unstable."

Astrid closed her eyes. Gyda saw Hiccup tighten his hold slightly, pulling Astrid closer to him. Gyda sighed. She began instructing Astrid as she had done Hiccup when he finally accepted that he was to become a mage. As Astrid followed her words and eased into her power, Gyda vowed to find the mage that covered Gothi, Hiccup, and now Astrid's potential. Whoever it was had a lot of explaining to do. Ancestors help them if their explanation was not satisfactory enough.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: It's okay if you miss the chapters. Real life before fanfic, my friend. The story will be here when you get back. I'm glad you liked that part. It's actually becoming easier to write those two the more I do it. I think a good portion of my readers want to see someone, anyone, have words with Loki. Actually, the female has a crush. Shadowfire is quite oblivious to females liking him. He can spot it a mile away if a female likes someone around him, but when he's the one someone likes, … blind as a bat. Frost is gonna crow when he learns about this. Have a good day/night**

 **Kirika: Happy Easter to you too. And yep, Shadowfire is in for it.**


	187. Backlash

"Rest," Gyda said.

Astrid stared at her, eyebrow lifted. Gyda, still kneeling, smiled.

"Don't move from this spot until I say you can," Gyda said.

Hiccup, in response, pulled her closer to him. Toothless and Moondust also shifted closer. The boys, curled up to either side of Hiccup and Astrid's legs, scooted closer. Sharpshot and Sneaky stretched out, covering both teens legs. Stormfly chittered and lowered her head until her chin gently rested upon Hiccup's. The rest of the dragons and humans gathered round settled in their places, each looking as if nothing would make them move. Even the two guards, a Night Fury as black as Toothless and a Woolly Howl that looked like walking ice, who jumped into the chamber seemed ready and willing to remain and ensure Astrid did not move.

Astrid, to her credit, only gave Gyda a half-heated glare. Gyda chuckled.

"I know. You dislike sitting still for longer than six heartbeats at a time. Your core is stable, but you have to let it settle. You have to let your body recover from the magic's awakening. Hiccup was asleep for this part. You are not. You are in a greater danger of the magic overwhelming you and cracking your core. Just sit here, in Hiccup's arms, with your flock and your flock's allies surrounding you until I can sense everything is well."

Gyda stood. She turned, finding Toothless' father and mother sitting right behind her. Onyx, Sunburn, and Silent sat behind them. Gyda's eyes narrowed. She stepped around Toothless' father, tipping her head in his direction out of respect. She then moved to stand in front of Sunburn.

"We need to talk. Corridor. Now."

Shadowfire hissed and then chittered.

[Elder Gyda?] Toothless' father asked. [Your son says you are furious.]

Gyda looked over her shoulder. "A mage is supposed to see when another mage's magic awakens. To be there and keep the new mage's core from killing them." Gyda's gaze swung back to Sunburn. "Someone who has to be a mage of great power has blanketed my sight and two of my nest and flock have almost died because of it. I want answers."

[Answers to a lot of things would be grand,] Toothless' father stated, shifted so he could look at the three dragons over his wing. [Speak,] he ordered and though his voice did not seem to hold the depth Hiccup's did, Gyda could hear the weight of command there.

Sunburn took a deep breath. [Both my rider and Onyx' rider set the barrier that keeps your sight from seeing.]

"They did what?" Hiccup growled.

Gyda looked over her shoulder again. Hiccup's alpha side held his words in a full grip. His eyes narrowed until little green actually showed. Gyda noted that every dragon and human also had narrowed eyes, even the guards.

Onyxwing sighing caused Gyda to turn back. She blinked. Silent and Sunburn were staring at him. Gyda did not either to speak the Common Tongue to understand those looks. Onyxwing shook himself.

[The details I will not go into,] he began, slowly and his tone soft. [That is for my rider to fully explain.] He paused, looking towards the cavern wall. [My rider said he had a vision. All of this was to prevent that vision from occurring. Sadly, doing one thing to prevent something will always causes a backlash. The barrier, why Hiccup is as he is, and many more are things put into place to stem that backlash.]

[Can we at least know what the vision was?] Meatlug asked.

Onyxwing took another deep breath. [Death for all,] he said, his tone barely above a whisper. [Humans killing dragons. Dragons killing humans. Humans killing humans. Dragons killing dragons. All far worse than those Days of Chaos. All ending with every living thing being nothing more than skeletons on ashes.]

Gyda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she saw her grandmother and then her father do often when something overwhelmed them.

"Why put that barrier in place?" she asked.

Sunburn sighed. [To save those humans. Some mages did not agree with Onyx' rider. Some also decided to use their magic to gain things they were never supposed to have. Both flocks would actively seek any who had magical potential. Onyx's rider did not want either flock to harm those humans. My rider did not want that either. Both set the barrier, weakening themselves in the process.]

Gyda eyes snapped open and then narrowed. "They toyed with the lives of those whose cores awoke and none was around to aid them."

Onyxwing shook his head. [They were not left unaided. The humans have always been watched over by a flock of loyal mages. Their entire bloodline held the mission to keep any whose core awoke alive.] He paused. [They were to help keep the barrier going as well, until a point they felt it was not needed anymore and then they could let the barrier begin to fade. Since their line had been around since the beginning of everything, they were trusted with this entire task and the entire truth. The last of the direct line of that flock remains with the humans even now.]

Gyda felt a shiver of cold rush up her spine.

"Gothi," Fishlegs said, softly. "It's the only thing that make sense. She never once seemed bothered by Gyda's ability to use magic and she wrote down that it was the gods' will for Gyda to remain. I know many wanted to run Gyda off because of her magic. I heard them. They stopped after Gothi wrote that and the dragons all started aiding the village. If that barrier kept mages from being seen by other mages, then the fact that magic was all but gone meant it wasn't needed anymore. When Gyda came to live with us, Gothi must have known that with Gyda here the barrier could be lifted. That Gyda could aid any who were found to have magical abilities."

"Wait, so our voice of the gods lied when she wrote that about the gods allowing Gyda in?" Snotlout asked. "Does that mean Gyda is not supposed to be a part of the tribe at all?"

"Whoa, Gothi just got instantly cooler," Ruff stated. "To defy the gods like that. That's worthy of Loki right there."

"We must seek her counsel and teaching immediately upon our return," Tuff said.

"You are wise, dear brother."

"Enough!" Hiccup snapped.

"Shutting up now, boss man." Ruff and Tuff chorused together.

Gyda looked over her shoulder at Hiccup. His alpha side still coated his words. He still looked ready to leap from the floor and lay into Onyx and Sunburn. Gyda knew it was only because Astrid had to keep still that he did not.

"What happened to those who cores awoke before Gyda became a part of the tribe?" Hiccup asked.

[They were taken,] Sunburn said. [To be trained.]

"Where?" Hiccup demanded.

Onyxwing hissed softly. [The nest my rider created when we realized living here would endanger the lives of the dragons who also lived here. When we had to defeat a flock of humans who sought to hunt every dragon in existence. A flock whose leader personally desired the death of all Wind-shriekers.]

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Aw, come on. Everyone has a life. I'm glad my story has given you something to do. Yep, Shadowfire will probably have to have an intervention or the female spelling it out for him to get it. No, it's not the Elder. Astrid's magic just awoke and Hiccup was terrified because of what happened to him. The green was her using healing to aid in easing Hiccup's pain. Gyda didn't make a comment about it because she knows action must be taken to stabilize a mage's awaking core or death is the result. That and she had to keep Hiccup calm cause his magic will flare while he's upset. He's still too much of a novice for that to just happen and it not cause a grave issue with his health. Have a good day/night as well.**


	188. We Have To Know

"Is this nest watched over by a Bewilderbeast?" Hiccup asked. "Is that why my mother was taken?"

Gyda's eyes widen at his question. She glanced over the group, finding her son shaking his head as if to rid his ears of water. With all the changes from the tales they both knew to the truth that was unfolding around them, neither had thought Valka's abduction had anything to do with Hiccup's magical abilities. None that spoke of Valka ever mentioned her being able to wield any form of magic before she was snatched off of Berk.

[Your mother was taken?] Onyxwing asked. [And a Tusked-king was involved?]

Gyda turned back, finding all three dragons staring at the group with tilted heads.

"Back during the war," Hiccup said, his alpha side still holding his words in its power but less intense than before. "We found out she had been taken to a Tusked-king's nest."

Gyda heard Snotlout choke. She looked over finding Fishlegs and Tuff placing a hand on either of Snot's shoulders. Hiccup kept his gaze upon Onyxwing, but Gyda saw the softening of the glare in his green eyes. Hiccup did lift his right hand from Astrid's waist and held it up and back over his shoulder. Snotlout, who had moved to stand in between Moondust's tail and Stormfly's body, gripped his cousin's hand. Gyda saw Hiccup's hand squeeze once but not let go. She also saw Snotlout take a deep breath but returned his gaze to Onyxwing and the others.

[I will skin every scale off his hide!] Onyxwing growled, his tone dark.

[Onyx,] Sunburn began.

Onyx snarled a sound Gyda had never heard a dragon make and she grew up around dragons. He stood. His back spikes split and turned blue. He stalked a line in front of the alpha pair's sleeping den.

[Of all the stupid, moronic, idiotic… He was told no! I will drown him in that stupid sea he loves! Moron! He could have shattered everything!]

Onyxwing froze. His neck curled. It took all of Gyda's stubbornness to not show weakness before a dragon she did not know, to keep from backing up a step at the look in his eyes.

[Can Astrid move now?] he asked.

Gyda lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" Hiccup questioned and his alpha side kept his tone at a dangerous level.

Gyda saw as Onyxwing realized he flew on an uneasy wind here. He was Toothless' ancestor and thus flock, but he had not provided any answers to satisfy why he had put Astrid's life in so much danger. At least, Hiccup's tone said that he was not satisfied. Right then, that was all that mattered. Every Berkian dragon would not hesitate to shred Onyx's wings should Hiccup give the order. Gyda also suspected Toothless' parents would not hinder the action, nor bar any of their nest from joining in if they wanted to.

[You want answers?] Onyx said. [Then we need to get through those tests. I will not let you get out of taking them. Too much rest upon you passing them. Once you do, once I can give you the knowledge I'm supposed to when you do overcome what Kaja has in place, I am going to find that stupid idiot and lay into him for going against my rider's order and taking your mother away from you.]

"She wasn't supposed to be taken?"

[No. It is true that we desperately needed you to be the right one and it is true that we did things that probably puts doubts in your mind about our honor and trustworthiness, but we would never do that. I vow that to you, Hiccup. We never took a flock apart. Even those found to be mages had their flock taken with them.]

"So that's why the records show so many families disappearing," Fishlegs said. "But the last one was before the war with the dragons started, while the chief, Hiccup the Second, was off the island and came back needing the healer. He was kept in the healer's hut for month and the people almost revolted against him because that family disappeared. The healer told them that removing him as chief would be against the gods and it was the gods' will that family left the island."

Onyxwing sighed. His rear end slumped. The blue faded. His back spikes closed. His head lowered and his wings drooped.

[Can Astrid move now?] he asked, and Gyda heard the tears that clogged his voice. [I can't.. Hiccup has to pass the tests before I can answer. We have to know he can handle what is to come. We have to know his power will not overtake him.]

"Gyda?" Hiccup asked, his voice back to normal.

Gyda moved back around to kneel in front of Astrid. Her gaze bore into Astrid's but her sight saw more than just the teen in front of her. Astrid's core, blazing with every color of magic, pulsed in the calm manner she had been looking for. Astrid had fully accepted her power.

"Yes."

Hiccup released Snotlout's hand, encircling Astrid's waist once more. He held her against him, his face tucked into her neck as he was able from the angle he had. Gyda stood, gesturing for everyone to back away and let them have their room. The flock was not needed to support Astrid and reinforce how much she was loved by them anymore.

Gyda watched Astrid pull away from Hiccup's grasp, only to spun and bury into his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Hiccup's arms wound around her again. They sat there for several minutes, whispering words no one paid any attention to, and rubbing each other's arms and back as they were able.

Gyda knew Hiccup would not let Astrid go just yet even if he wanted to get to those tests Onyx spoke of. His awakening had almost cost him his life. Astrid's awakening, with those memories still fresh in his mind, it was no wonder his calling for Gyda's aid had been an almost roar of fear.

Gyda shared a look with Stormfly, who though she had backed away still watched the couple. Stormfly tipped her head. Gyda returned the nod. She moved away. The dragons would ensure Hiccup and Astrid kept their parents' faith in them. The teens would also aid in that, though Gyda was thankful none seemed ready to bother Hiccup and Astrid right then.

Gyda stopped in front of Onyxwing, who still had his head lowered. She knelt, deliberately coming into his line of sight. He drew his head back a bit. Gyda straightened but did not stand. She also did not comment on the tears that filled the dragon's eyes or the tracks that glistened upon black scales.

"The answers you hold are not all pleasant, are they?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Onyxwing closed his eyes. [No,] he answered, his tone also low. [My son died to ensure we had them. He chose to die so that we had them.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, yes, it does. Might want to get some popcorn for the next parts.**

 **Literally Nobody: Yes, Astrid is a mage. She kinda already does train with Hiccup and Gyda, she just now will be joining instead of watching. Gothi is a mage. She showed that when she helped Gyda restore her energy after using barriers to get Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, and Moondust out of the loft of his home. I love writing the twins now that I can actually write them. Them listening to Hiccup comes from my belief that fighting in that battle with the Red Death would have changed everyone involved. Well, think about this: They are around Frost and Pale's hatchlings often due to being Gyda's apprentice for something that's not magic related. Hehe, expect more questions, my friend.**


	189. Another Tale Of Two Minds

Hiccup lifted his head, though he kept his arms around Astrid. She lifted her head, but she did not let him go either. She still did not know how she managed to channel that power. She only remembered wanting Hiccup's pain to ease. It hurt her to see him in so much pain. He did not deserve to feel pain and she wanted it to stop. That had been the only thing on her mind as she set about massaging his leg. She wanted to help. She wanted her touch to ease his suffering. This repeated in her mind over and over until the world shrunk to just her and him.

His horror filled cry of Gyda's name, snapped Astrid from the momentary lull she had fallen into. Her eyes widen as the green color Gyda said was associated with healing coated her hands. Her breath froze in her chest as warmth flowed down her arms and pooled into those same hands.

Then the buzzing in her head started. Being yanked up and away from Hiccup did not stem the noise. His snarl did bring a moment of clarity. The look on Hiccup's face was one Astrid would never forget. He stared over Astrid's shoulder at the one who held her and his glare promised a painful death. Then Gyda's voice echoed and Astrid felt calm wash over her. Gyda was there. She had saved Hiccup. She had kept him alive when his magic rose. She would make sure Astrid survived as well. Astrid was sure of that and she saw when Hiccup realized it as well.

All through listening and following Gyda's instructions, Astrid knew everything would work out. She knew she would survive. Hiccup's arms around her, the dragons and humans standing with her, they all told her that. They all spoke a language no ear needed to hear. The magic that rose from her soul would not take her from her family, her flock. It would not separate her from man holding her close. Hiccup was still fifteen but no less a man. He was her alpha and her future husband. The magic was not strong enough to break that bond.

Onyxwing's explanation made her want to rise, to traverse the stone floor, and smack the dragon as her mother smacked Stoick that day in Gyda's gave. Gyda's order to rest and remain and Hiccup's arms as iron around her prevented her from doing that.

Hearing Onyx's words now, Astrid knew she had to move. She knew she had to do something. He had put many people's lives in danger, Hiccup's included, but she could see he had done as he thought was right. He had done as agreed upon by he and those around him. That he son chose to die tugged at Astrid in a way she never thought a story would.

She stood even as Hiccup's hands and arms tighten but ultimately released her. An elder relative on her mother's side of the family would cry that he was being possessive. That he would act to prevent her from doing anything at all. They were sure of this. They had seen it too many times by other men. Astrid knew better. Hiccup held her out of a lingering fear over her almost dying. His letting go meant he trusted she knew when she was ready to move, ready to act, ready to defend, ready to assure an old dragon who had seen too much and upon whose wings rested much more.

Gyda tipped her head and moved away at Astrid's gesture. Astrid grinned slightly. Gyda was the oldest of their group and if Skulder had not been invited by Toothless' father to sleep in the royal chambers, she would have been the oldest of the humans in the cavern. She was their sensei. She was Ruff and Tuff's trainer for something she called alchemy. She was Hiccup's master in mage training, and probably would be Astrid's now as well. Yet with all of that, she still accepted the rank Astrid held as Hiccup's promised. It amused Astrid and at the same time humbled her. Gyda continued to show her loyalty at every turn. The ill thoughts Astrid held of the woman back in her cave when all of this started were far too petty in the light of all that had happened since that day.

Astrid got Onyx's attention. She glanced over her shoulder at Hiccup and smiled. She kept her gaze upon her promise and lifted her hand, palm facing the dragon. She heard the murmurs from human and dragon alike. She ignored them. Her focus rested upon the widening of green eyes she loved staring into. Upon the slight dropping of a jaw her lips had caressed on many occasions and would continue to caress for the rest of their lives. Upon the feel of warm scales pressing into her hand. With a wink to Hiccup, Astrid turned to Onyx and began scratching the dragon's nose.

"Then we should not let his death be in vain. Where's the first test?"

* * *

They slipped through the wide gap the twins demonstration cracked open. Hiccup walked with Toothless to his right and Astrid to his left. Stormfly paced Astrid on her right. Hiccup glanced down at the hand entwined in his own. That same hand had in one moment erased every question and doubt he held over Onyx, Sunburn, and Silent after their small explanation. Astrid, being willing to forgive, went a long way to ease the anger Hiccup felt coursing through him.

His own death due to the magical barrier would have only caused him a small amount of grief and that would be because his death would hurt those left behind and taken Toothless far sooner than Hiccup was willing to let happen. That the same barrier could have caused Astrid to die… Hiccup wanted to find Onyx's rider and demand satisfaction with a duel that would not result in a holmgang.

Astrid's forgiveness and acceptance of what Onyx had told them, drained Hiccup's anger. His queen had made her decision. He had sworn to back her in all things and he had kept that vow by allowing his anger to fade. Once it was gone, once the desire to lash out at those who almost took Astrid from him had calmed, Hiccup saw not a dragon that chose the wind he flew on a whim. Hiccup saw a dragon who had lost much. He saw a dragon who had sacrificed much. He saw a dragon who bore a burden none should really have to bear. Sadly, a burden some seemed destined to bear.

His father and the Changewing king both warned him that as a leader of men, as a leader of dragons, he would have to make choices and decision that would haunt him for the rest of his life. They said those choices, those decisions, would be hard but would ultimately keep those he was called to lead and to protect safe.

So, Hiccup had joined his queen at Onyxwing's side. He had given the dragon the same choice she had. When Onxywing's nose pressed into his palm, Hiccup had leaned closer and gave the dragon forgiveness.

Now they were within steps of the first test. Hiccup felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. He at first thought that was due to the excitement of everything until he heard the low buzz and recognized it.

He stopped, holding his right hand up. Everyone with him stopped as well. Gyda scooted around Stormfly, coming into Hiccup's line of sight. She stared down the corridor for a heartbeat then turned and tipped her head at him. Her gaze then fell upon Astrid. Hiccup would have smiled had the situation not had him so anxious. He knew the look on Gyda's face. Astrid would get one of her first proper magic lessons right now. Hiccup gave her hand a gentle squeeze, reminding her that he was there. Reminding her that he had her back and would always have it.

Astrid smiled and with a toss of the hair that fell over her left eye, faced the mage, back straight and ready for anything. Hiccup could not be more proud of her than at that moment.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: You're welcome. Yes, Onyx had a son. No, Sunburn was more of an aunt to his kids. Aye, he did sacrifice himself. Yes, it is a memory whose jagged edges still rip and tear. The Bewilderbeast has a reason for what he does. His reasonings being acceptable or not is something I'll leave to all of you when we get to that part. Hiccup has to finish a few tests designed to show his character. The power he holds and can wield demands to know who he is and how he will respond. He has already gone through a few of those tests. There are just a couple he needs to do now. Huh, you're right about that cause Gyda has brown hair and brown eyes. Interesting. Have a good day/night and Happy Easter to you too.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, you have the right idea. Comfy chair, popcorn, smart. And if you liked that moment, you probably love this new chapter.**


	190. Wisdom

They found a small, flat stone with symbols carved onto its surface set against the wall. Skulder moved in close to examine it. Hiccup split his attention between that and Gyda taking Astrid though her first lesson as a mage. He had heard everything Gyda had to say. Astrid had actually heard everything Gyda had to say, but now Astrid had the practical means to understand. Given that many were around, Hiccup knew Astrid's lesson would be short and not really involve her learning any of the spells. He even doubted Gyda would touch upon the mage's tongue. Those were things taught with no prying eyes and no listening ears.

"I have never seen these symbols before," Skulder exclaimed, seeming unaware, or uncaring, that he stood next to a massive magical barrier that crackled with lighting.

[Elder Gyda,] Onyxwing called. [Please come here.]

Hiccup saw Gyda frown before moving to join the dragon and Skulder by the carved stone. He heard her gasp and ducked around Silent to join her. His eyes widen. The style was old and the lettering placed in different places. The word choices reminding Hiccup of the way Johann said many in the south spoke. Still the symbols was the written language of magic.

He shared a glance with Gyda who stared at him. Whoever carved the stone had been a mage. He wondered if it was Onyx's rider until he remembered they said Kaja, Sunburn's rider had set these tests. He turned back to the stone.

"Greater than wealth. Greater than all knowing your name. Yet upon it much rest. Upon it a nest can be led." Hiccup tilted his head but continued reading. "Two come before you. Two hold the same claim to a child. To whom does the child go?"

Hiccup frowned. He turned, his gaze finding Onyx. The dragon just returned the stared but did not seem inclined to offer any aid. Hiccup looked to Gyda but she offered no aid as well.

"Bah!" Snotlout cried. "A dragon can smell the answer. Some test."

Hiccup did not respond to his cousin. He had long figured out that Snotlout's boisterous outburst kept a side hidden that the teen was still unwilling to show. Hiccup did hope that none of the others ridiculed Snotlout over his actions and mannerisms would mean that one day his cousin dropped the act altogether. Hiccup wanted the others to know they were safe and wanted in the group. He wanted them to know their true selves could be shown to each other, even if they kept a facade to the rest of the tribe.

Still, in that moment, Hiccup knew Snotlout was right. Some dragons could smell family lines. That had been proven not long after the dragons came to live on Berk. Two of the smaller clans, both who worked the docks and were apart of the fishing fleet, had fought over a child. The child had been found right after a particularly bad raid a month before Hiccup shot down Toothless.

One clan, who held a greater number of people and thus placing them higher in hierarchy of clans upon the island, claimed the child. The other clan refuted that. The dispute lasted for days until the war ended and the dragons became nest-mates.

One day, after a particularly angry sea that sent waves half way up the cliffs, the child slipped on the docks. A Nadder that chose to aid the dock workers, helped the child to stand and then guided that child to the smaller of the feuding clans. The Nadder nuzzled against a young woman who did not speak until that woman placed her hand upon the child's head.

The Nadder had been pleased. The more dominant clan had not. Stoick had to call both clans off the docks to keep the shouting and the almost brawl from happening. The Nadder joined them and explained the child's blood held the scent of the clan he had led it to.

Hiccup would also never forget what his father said he had planned to do before the Nadder solved the issue. His father's plan had been outreaching but Stoick had said he found the answer in old journals passed from chief to chief throughout the years. Journals Stoick confessed to shoving aside as the raids got worse. Hiccup blinked and wondered if that plan would work here.

"Neither," he said. "The child goes to neither person."

[You would make the child have no flock?] Onyxwing asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I would split the child."

That caused reactions in everyone except Gyda, Onyx, Sunburn, and Silent. Hiccup held up his hand. The loud cries from his flock faded. He felt their stares and confusion though.

[Why?] Onyxwing questioned.

"A real mother would rather the lose the child than have the child harmed in any way. I would announce that child had to be split and see which of two reacted with deep seated horror."

Hiccup saw Onyxwing, Sunburn, and Silent exchange glances. He saw as it seemed all three visibly relaxed.

[My rider once had to give that order,] he said. [Two females from different flocks both claimed the same hatchling. My rider had grown tired of their shouting as both walked some of the walking paths of the human's territory. He ordered myself and another dragon to rend the hatchling in two. One of the females immediately backed off, begging my rider to let the hatchling live. She was willingly to let the hatchling go with the other if only my rider stopped us. My rider gave the hatchling to that female and ordered the other to stay away from both.]

Onyxwing titled his head. [What caused you to choose such a flight?]

Hiccup shrugged. "We had a similar issue after a bad raid. A Nadder aided us in finding the child's true mother. The woman had watched her husband die in front of her during the war. Dad said that her mind could not handle what she had seen and the child crying so she had set the child aside and did not speak again."

Onyxwing nodded his head. [My rider found out later that the female who was not the hatchling's mother had lost her hatchling as he came into the world. You show your wisdom, young Hiccup. And you show that you are willing to learn from what came before you. You pass the test.]

At his word the barrier crackled once more and then faded completely. The chest it protected now accessible. Skulder scurried over, glancing once over his shoulder, before kneeling and opening the chest.

He pulled out what looked like another part of the tablet he had found before. Everyone gathered close around him. The top half showed humans and dragons working together to build the village the first tablet had been found in. The bottom half showed a human placing a small object in the center of a round carving upon a stone wall.

Hiccup looked up at Onyx.

[Yes, your goal lies behind that door. You must pass the tests to reach it and to find the key that opens it. I can then tell you everything but the parts my rider wishes to tell you himself once we both stand in that room. I can say that there remains only one more test that will show us if you can handle the power you wield. Shall we continue?]

* * *

 **Kirika: I'm glad you still like it. And yep. We are learing things all around ;)**

 **Literally Nobody: Yes. They teach Hiccup or make him recall teaching he had already received. They also test his character and his ability to handle all that will happen to him. I love writing those moments between Hiccup and Astrid. I started with a buffer of chapters but I quickly over took that and now each chapter is written the day it is posted. There are days that I want to not post, but I made a promise to do so. Have a good day/night as well.**


	191. The Final Test

They continued on pass the chest the barrier had protected. Hiccup once again had Astrid to his left and Toothless to his right. The corridor got darker as they walked. Stormfly, at Astrid's left, held her fire in her throat and lit the way forward. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder, finding Hookfant had set flames to his body, providing those right behind Hiccup and Astrid with light as well.

As they walked, Hiccup felt something begin to tingle all over him. He paid little attention to it. The dragons did not seem upset or worried and they would have noticed before anyone else if something was amiss. The tingling did not get worse, it just did not fade. At one point Hiccup turned to Astrid, intending to ask if she experienced the same sensation. He froze.

Neither Astrid, nor Stormfly stood there. Hiccup jerked his head around, gaze darting to and fro. None of his flock stood around him.

"Hello?" he called out. The sound echoed back to him. "Astrid? Toothless? Sharpshot? Guys?"

No one answered his cries. At least no one that could speak. Hiccup paused his yelling as he heard a screech that lifted the hairs on the back of his neck and caused every part of him to quiver. He took off, uncaring that he was alone. Uncaring that he had no idea what made that noise Whatever it was, it sounded in pain. Hiccup would not allow anything to be in pain around him if he could help. Not now, not after befriending Toothless and becoming the dragon's brother.

As he ran, he remembered an incident when he was seven. Snotlout, at the time, still tormented Hiccup though he never once hit his cousin. That did not matter to the seven-year-old as Snotlout boastfully declared he would be the next chief because he knew how to survive on his own in the woods outside of the village. Stoick would not want a weakling who coward in fear of the trees and darkness they held, even when the sun rose high into the sky.

Believing his cousin's words as Stoick was fully ignoring him at this point, Hiccup ran out of the village. He heard Snotlout's laughter but no signs of pursuit. He was grateful. He would show his stupid cousin. He would survive a night in the woods and bring back one of the animals that lived there. That would prove he was brave. That would prove he had what it took to be the chief his father wanted him to be. That would show Stoick his son was trying not to be the disappointment Hiccup saw in the chief's eyes many times when they landed upon him. After that, maybe they could be a family again. Maybe Stoick could teach him how to fight. None in the village seemed inclined to aid him. He stopped asking after two loudly rejected him in the crowded Great Hall.

Once in the forest, and the bravado he had gained fading with each unknown sound, Hiccup realized just how stupid he was for rushing into the trees. Wolves, wild boar, and bears all made their home here. Reindeer, though a source of food -even if the dragon raids were quickly diminishing the herds on the island-, could also be scary and dangerous. Gobber said many a hunter had come home with a reindeer antler gouged into various places in their body. Some of those same hunters died from their wounds.

Hiccup got turned around in those woods that day and knew he could have died if not for a moment that caused his fear to fade. In his panic he stumbled over a fallen log, landing face first in the muddy grass on the other side. As he struggled to stand, pain from the fall drowning him, he heard a soft squeak. He froze, eyes roaming, seeking the source of the sound. He found it quickly enough and had to blink a couple times to prove what he saw was not his imagination.

Even with three hundred years of war with dragons, the wildlife of the island had remained strong. That was until the year Hiccup had been born. Since that year the raids had gotten worse and too much wildlife taken for each species to cope and recover from. Much of the birds had been the first as they were often times snatched out of the air. While the bigger dragons went after yak and sheep from the villages, hunters reported many other dragons taking various other creatures.

The smaller voles that all but infested the main part of the island, had been vastly reduced in number. None of the Vikings could guess why the dragons took creatures that could sit in a child's hand and at the time none cared to find out. It was just another injustice the dragons visited upon the island in the war.

Yet, against all odds, a tiny vole baby sat just beyond Hiccup's nose. The baby could not have been longer than Hiccup's thumb, if that size at all. Hiccup also realized why the baby squeaked. The baby's tail lay under what Hiccup would consider a twig but given the width of the twig versus the size of the vole, it may as well had been the log Hiccup tripped over. Despite multiple attempts, which Hiccup could see evidence of due to tiny gouges in the forest floor, the baby had not been able to free itself. Hiccup, with soft words and gentle movements shifted the twig.

His heart broke at seeing the crooked state of the tail, so he had picked the creature up. Once he looked up he saw he was not far from the main trail woodcutters and hunters used so he was easily able to return to the village and his house. His father never knew Hiccup nursed the vole back to full health or all but raised the creature. Hiccup also did not know what happened to the vole as time wore on. One day it did not come down from the rafters of his loft and Hiccup never saw it again.

Hiccup skidded around a corner, still following that screech. He stopped short. A creature he did not recognize stumbled along the stone floor. It was no bigger than his hand and walked in a similar manner to Hookfang in that its rather large wings, that resembled Toothless', were its front paws. This one though reminded Hiccup of Firestorm, except it was clearly the wing that was the problem. Large rents shredded the wing Hiccup could see.

Not knowing how the creature would react, and still unsure where his flock was, Hiccup slowly walked forward. The creature, with ears that stood straight up and a nose that looked like a small fox Hiccup had also seen in his later forays into the woods, hissed and growled at him. The sounds were not as threatening as they would have been from anything else. Hiccup still held his hands out in a placating manner.

"Easy," he said softly, on a whim letting his alpha magic coat his words.

He had no idea if this was a furry dragon or not. It did have wings like Toothless and a muzzle full of sharp teeth. That it was small meant it was probably a hatchling and thus unable to use its breath attack. Hiccup thought his alpha magic would help, and it seemed to do so as the creature's ears twitched and its gaze zeroed in upon Hiccup.

Hiccup slowly knelt as he got close. The creature tried to stumble back.

"No, don't," Hiccup said. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I just want to help."

The creature seemed to calm as Hiccup continued speaking in a soothing voice, his alpha magic causing his words to grumble like his father's when he talked to the boys in the evening nowadays. A tone the boys seemed to eat up as they listen with rapt attention to whatever story Stoick was telling them.

Hiccup remembered only being jealous of his father's easy relationship with Toothless' kids for a day or two until Astrid cornered him in the arena as everyone but Toothless and Stormfly left. Her soft words and acceptance of Hiccup's feelings soothing the pain he felt and he was able to move on and just enjoy watching his father interact with the boys.

The creature finally allowed Hiccup to ease it into his palm and draw it close to his chest after several heartbeats of Hiccup just talking to it. As Hiccup gently stroked the fur between its ears, he smiled.

"If I can make a tailfin for a Night Fury, I'm sure I can make a wing for you. I'll get you flying again. I just need to find my friends."

[No need.]

Hiccup blinked. Onyxwing sat before him. Hiccup heard a rustle behind him and saw Astrid glare at Sunburn until the Razorwhip moved. Astrid then walked across the corridor, joining Hiccup and pointedly taking Hiccup's left hand. Hiccup saw the glare she gave Onyxwing and wonder just what was going on.

Upon realizing that Astrid held his hand, Hiccup jumped and frantically began searching for the injured creature.

[You will not find that bat,] Onyxwing said. [It was not real. The last test was to see how compassionate you were. A leader with the power you hold will need many traits. You have already passed many of the tests that others have failed. Others we were sure held all the qualities for what was to come. Kaja devised this after many seasons of study, at least according to her. That's why these were to always be the last of the tests. They took the longest to ready.]

Hiccup frowned. "Wait," he said, "that I just saw was an illusion?"

[Yes. You never were alone, Hiccup. Your flock was here the entire time. Though they had to be restrained in order for you to reach the end.]

"Okay," Hiccup said slowly.

Gyda had said a mage who master illusion could alter reality. It seemed this Kaja had done just that. Hiccup did wonder why his own magic did not react to warn him that his senses were being tricked. He would have to ask Gyda about that later. For now, he had other questions.

"What were the other tests if these were the last two?"

[A test of love. A test of loyalty. A test of courage. A test of honor. A test of forgiveness. A test of wisdom. A test of compassion.]

"And I passed all of these?"

[Aye. You held compassion for the bat that was not truly there and for Toothless, an enemy to your flock. You showed wisdom in your choice to Kaja's question and in learning what those who have gone before you already knew. You showed loyalty when you went after the brother you gained and the flock you had lost. You showed courage in fighting the Lava-dweller who believed too much of old ways and old tales that only caused harm and did not teach. You showed forgiveness to the Tall-singer who endangered your intended. You showed honor when you excused yourself even though my daughter's test hurt you, just because you did not want your presence to ruin your brother's reunion. And that's just the ones I either know of or have witnessed personally. I'm sure there are other incidences where you have shown these traits and passed the tests set before you.]

"Does that mean you can finally tell me what secrets you are holding?"

Onyxwing smiled. [Not here. You must first open the door, Hiccup.]

"What door?"

"That one."

Hiccup turned at Skulder's voice, finding him holding another tablet from another chest set against the corridor wall. Skulder was not looking at the table though. He pointed to a rather imposing wood and iron door that prevented anyone from walking forward. Hiccup blinked as he noticed seven different colored lights edging the door. Three sat on one side. Three other set on the other side. One sat at the top. Each light had a line coursing from it to a point in the middle of the door.

[Go, on, Hiccup. Only you will be able to open that door.]

* * *

 **Guest: First off, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. Second, yes, yes I did. Though I wonder if any saw the tidbits I inserted into the chapter. Tidbits that hint at certain things.**

 **Kirika: It makes me both glad and humble that you enjoy my story. Be curious, my friend. Be always curious.**

 **Literally Nobody: Thank you, you got me blushing with that first comment. I love that story too. And I knew when the subject of tests came up it would be part of them. Hiccup is very wise, when he allows himself to be. I hope the final test does not disappoint. Have a good day/night as well, and yes, get some sleep, my friend.**


	192. First Rule Of Adventuring

Hiccup turned back to Onyxwing and frowned. "You didn't say what the test of love was."

In answer, Onyx looked behind Hiccup. Hiccup spun but only saw his friends and flock members. He turned back to Onyx. The dragon looked as if he was remembering something that caused both joy and sorrow in equal measure.

[To have past all the rest, you must have held love within you from the start.]

"What do you mean?"

[Wisdom without love becomes the wrong kind of pride. Compassion without love turns to pity. Courage without love backing it becomes a reckless death wish. Honor without love turns into a rigid wing that does not give with the wind and snaps under pressure.]

"What about loyalty and forgiveness?" Astrid asked.

[You cannot have either unless you have love.]

"So why did you look to those behind us?" Astrid asked.

[A nest is a reflection of its leader,] Sunburn answered walking past the Berkians and sitting down beside Onyx. [Your nest shows the love your alpha holds.]

"Haizea said the same thing when she and Shadewing visited the nest and reconnected with Toothless," Hiccup stated.

Onyxwing smiled. He then pointedly looked towards the door. Hiccup took a deep breath. He went to release Astrid's hand but found she would not let go. He looked back.

"Not alone, Hiccup."

"Never alone," he responded with a smile.

With Astrid as his side, he approached the door. The pulsing light seemed to get brighter and pulse faster. A low hum tickled his ears. Where the lights met in the middle of the door, Hiccup noticed an indentation. He tilted his head and his eyes widen.

"That's a hand," he exclaimed.

He heard two snorts and several snickers behind him and tossed a half-heated glare towards his companions. He got whistles and innocent looks in return. He snorted but turned back to the door.

Hiccup released Astrid's hand as the indentation showed the thumb on the right side. Slowly, as if asking an unknown dragon for permission to touch, Hiccup lifted his hand and placed it into the indentation. His ears picked up the sounds of gears turning and clanking a heartbeat before the entire door shook. Despite wanting to, Hiccup kept his hand in the pool of light illuminating the indentation.

Soon the door split and swung inward. Hiccup frowned. The other side looked the same as the corridor behind him with stone and more stone except for a lone lever to the far left of the small room. A door did exist on the wall next to the lever but nothing else was in the room. Before Hiccup could ask Onyx what was going on, Skulder scooted into the room and went straight for the lever.

"Such an ornate lever," Skulder said, leaning close and examining it.

Hiccup blinked. Shadowfire lowered his head on Hiccup's right side.

[Alpha, will you and Lady Alpha scoot to your left, please?]

Confused, but trusting the dragon, Hiccup and Astrid shifted aside. Shadowfire moved until his front paws set right at the room's threshold. Given the size of the room, Shadowfire could touch the door opposite with his nose with room to spare. Shadowfire instead kept his muzzle right behind Skulder. Hiccup's eyes widen as he realized why.

"No, don't!"

Hiccup's cry came too late. Skulder pulled the level. For a heartbeat nothing happened. Then the floor split. Skulder tried to grab the lever. Shadowfire's jaws clamped Skulder's bag. Shadowfire backed up. Placed Skulder on stone next to Hiccup.

[First rule of spelunking and adventuring,] Shadowfire said. [Never, ever pull the obvious lever in an empty room.]

Shadowfire then bowed to Hiccup and Astrid before rejoining his mother to the right of the group. Hiccup watched him and caught Gyda's eyes. She made the hand signal for 'later' and Hiccup nodded. He turned back to Skulder, who looked none the worse for wear.

"It looked like the only way to open that door," Skulder said, his tone sharp but not insulting.

Hiccup got the impression the man was embarrassed. Hiccup placed a hand upon Skulder's shoulder.

"I probably would have to done the same thing," Hiccup said, "since we had no idea what was behind the door to begin with."

Hiccup sent Onyxwing a slight frown at that. Onyxwing snorted but did not respond otherwise. Sunburn looked gleeful. Hiccup left the two dragons be and turned back to Skulder.

"We may need to see if you and a dragon can become friends. It must be terribly boring searching all of the things you have by yourself. And as Shadowfire showed, a dragon can save your life."

Skulder glanced at the dragons all around the corridor then stared at Hiccup.

"I would be honored to have what I see you and the other humans have."

Hiccup smiled before moving to the doorway and finding the floor had lifted and closed once more. He did not step into the room, knowing Astrid would likely follow and Hiccup did not want her in danger at all. The other possibility was that Astrid would grab his tunic and haul him backwards.

Instead, he glanced around, finding that his initial inspection of the room did not seem to notice the array of small objects attached to what looked like thin metal poles. Those poles attached to stone with something that looked as if they would swing with enough force. Each object was set at a precise interval from the one before and the one after it. Hiccup followed the line and his jaw dropped. It led up and out of the way of any who stared into the room but did not looked towards its ceiling. Hiccup's mind whirled.

"Toothless, come here and stand up."

Hiccup turned. His brother stopped just behind him and then lifted to his hindlegs.

"Is that a shield with a Night Fury as its symbol?" Skulder questioned. "When did Berk change coats of arms?"

Hiccup caught Astrid's confused look and was once again reminded that his birth allowed him chances to learn more than village elders taught. Once they were home and Devastating Winter kept them indoors more often than not, Hiccup vowed to teach Astrid all he knew. He would later teach the rest of his friends, he knew that, but Astrid would get her lessons before the others. She was his queen after all. She deserved to know everything.

"We didn't," Hiccup said, unattaching his shield.

Toothless fell to his front paws but did not return to the group. Hiccup smiled at him and then turned to Skulder.

"It's my personal symbol in honor of my brother," he said moving to the doorway once more.

He flicked the switch and the wings of the shield separated and widen. The center piece moved out to form a rounded point. Hiccup slipped one of the arrows he designed and made just for this hybrid shield and slotted it into place. He went to aim, only to find Skulder too close and reaching out as if to touch the shield.

"Don't," Hiccup said.

Skulder froze.

"I'll let you look at it later," Hiccup promised. "Right now I want to try something. Please go stand with Astrid and Toothless."

Skulder did as he was asked. Hiccup lifted the shield and took aim at one of the objects that set right across from him. He took a deep breath in and, on the exhale, pulled the trigger. The arrow sailed straight, biting deep into the object. Hiccup had a second to relish in the dead center shot before the object struck the only other one near it. That set off a reaction as other objects were hit only to swing and hit another in line behind them. Hiccup followed the effect up the wall until the last on stuck another lever that did not have all the ornate decorations the one Skulder used had. Hiccup heard more gears. The other door swung inward..

Hiccup closed down the shield and turned to Onyxwing. The dragon tipped his head, though he looked as if he was half in the past and half in the present. Hiccup, with the shield still attached to his right arm, held out his left. Astrid immediately grabbed it. Both moved into the small room and then into the door opposite.

Hiccup froze and heard Astrid gasp. The massive cavern held what could only be described as an underground village. Hiccup heard dragon footsteps. He thought Toothless had joined them but the voice that spoke was not Toothless'.

[It looks as if we had never left.]

Hiccup turned to Onyx. "What is this place?"

Onyx took a deep breath. [It was home.]

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, oops. Hope you like what is behind that door.**

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, you can't believe? I'm still in shock. I'm glad you liked the test. Hehe, well the past is but a series of events that shape the present. Yes, we are finally at a point Onyx, Sunburn, and Silent can start answering some things. Not all things, but some things. Hope you like was behind it. I hate when that happens. Have a good day/night as well.**


	193. The Full Poem

[When winter blanketed the above village with snow, we lived down here,] Onyxwing said, his tone telling Hiccup the dragon was not fully in this time anymore. [My son was hatched down here.]

"The one that died?" Astrid asked.

[Aye.] Onyx moved into the cavern. [Come, I'll show you all to the den. I hear bellies making the hungry noises.]

They made their way down smooth paths. The stone huts to either side looked remarkable well preserved. As they walked, Hiccup heard Gyda and Shadowfire keep Skulder from wandering off. Hiccup grinned after the six time. Give Skulder a chance to study and nothing else mattered. Hiccup remembered that his father would always complain about that each time they had to run Skulder out of the Great Hall in order to have a Council meeting.

Still right then was not the time to study the huts. Hiccup's own belly was demanding food. The trek to this point from the training cavern had been long and that combined with the final test made Hiccup feel as if he could consume an entire reindeer whole.

They rounded a hut with Woolly Howl carvings on many of the stones. Onyx made a happy sounding trill and bounded away from the group. Sunburn followed him. Hiccup's jaw dropped at the size of the hut they ran to. It could easily hold the food storage and Gyda's house from back home and probably still have some room to spare. Hiccup glanced at Astrid, finding her staring at the hut with both eyebrows lifted.

[Welcome,] Onyx said.

"That's like the size of the Great Hall," Snotlout exclaimed.

Onyx glanced back at the hut and chuckled. [I suppose so,] he said, looking back towards them.

Hiccup's eyebrow lifted. He shared another look with Astrid, finding she was now frowning. She faced him and mouthed the question he was thinking of as well.

' _How did he know_?'

[This housed a flock of nine, so it had to be made bigger as the seasons went by,] Sunburn said.

"Nine?" Fishlegs questioned.

[Yes,] Onyx stated. [Myself, Luna, our son, my rider, his mate, their first hatched son, Sunburn, her mate, and their first hatched daughter.]

"So Kaja was married to your rider?" Astrid asked, Onyx. "Yet, Sunburn didn't think he was good enough for her."

Sunburn chuckled. [Kaja is my sister much like you are Stormfly's sister. I had to make sure her mate was worthy of her.]

"So, what's your rider's name?" Snotlout asked, pointing at Onyx.

[He said you all can call him Old Wrinkly,] Onyx stated.

"And where is he?" Ruff asked. "Seems like he believed this was important enough to alter things, which is seriously cool, but he can't be bothered to see our man Hiccup beat his final tests?" Ruff turned to her brother. "I call laziness."

Tuff grunted. "You always pick that. I wanted to pick it this time."

"Ladies first, dear brother."

"What lady?"

"Guys!"

"Shutting up, boss man."

Hiccup saw Onyx staring at Ruff and Tuff as if he could not quite figure them out. Toothless padded over and warbled something in the Old Tongue. Given that Barf and Belch both snorted and nodded their heads, Hiccup knew Toothless' comment was about the twins. He suspected Toothless told Onyx not to mind Ruff and Tuff as no one could really understand them at times.

[Well, head in,] Onyx said. [We can rest and you all can eat.]

"You will tell us the secrets you hold then?" Astrid asked, a slight edge to her voice.

Hiccup hid his grin. His queen was getting annoyed the two dragons kept sidestepping the questions.

[So like a future queen of her nest,] Onyx muttered. [Kaja had a similar attitude as you do. I guess it came natural given how my rider was treated by his flock before he and I became bonded.]

Hiccup blinked. Toothless' tale did say Onyx' rider had been treated badly by his tribe to the point the rider's father had to apologize for his actions after Onyx and his rider saved everyone's life. He had been amazed by the similarities when Toothless first told the tale and was still amazed now.

He felt a tug on his hand and realized no one had moved. In fact, they all stared at him. Astrid cut her eyes to the door of the hut. Hiccup blinked then his eyes widen. They, all, were waiting on him to make the first move. The dragons had always done that since they first bowed to him. Gyda had done that when they were in public and she was not acting as his sensei and mage teacher. Astrid did so more often than not, though Hiccup had finally gotten it across he wanted her to walk beside him at all times. Fish had started to do so as he trained more with the Elders and the Council members. Snotlout and the twins had never really done so, until now.

Hiccup swallowed but began walking up the steps to a door big enough to grant entry to dragons bigger than Shadowfire. For a heartbeat, Hiccup wondered if the Submaripper would fit. He doubted the Red Death would and he knew for certain the Bewilderbeast would not get even a tusk in the door.

They all entered and found time had harmed the furniture left in the hut. Onyx crooned and sounded as if he had lost something precious. Hiccup wanted to scratch the dragon in comfort but Onyx shook himself and moved to a stone slab, similar to the one Toothless slept on back home. Toothless had one in his sleeping den here, but they had had to shift it out as it was not big enough for all who shared that space.

[Skulder, do you have all pieces of that tablet?] Onyx asked though he did not turn his gaze from the slab.

"Oh, my. Shadowfire, it is Shadowfire right?"

[Yes.]

"Shadowfire graciously offered to carry all of them in his saddle."

[Please set all on this slab.]

Skulder, with Fish and Snotlout helping him, set all three pieces down until they formed one whole picture. Hiccup stared down at it and gasped.

"It tells your story," he said looking up at Onyx. "At least the part of your story where your rider comes to live in the nest with you and you all learn to live together. I'm guess the part with the treasure were things you could not take when you left?"

[Partially,] Onyx said. [Some where left just for you.]

"Will you now tell me why?"

Onyx opened his mouth only to close it after a heartbeat. His sensing lobes lifted as did Toothless and Moondust's. Onyx sighed.

[No, old friend. This part they can see before they hunt down the way and open that door. You were right they need more than what we had given them before. Hiccup needs more.]

Onyx looked over at Gyda. [Look at the edges of the tablets. What do you see?]

Gyda, a frown on her face, knelt. Hiccup watched as the mage's back went stiff and her head jerked up to stare at Onyx. Onyx slowly nodded his head then tossed it back towards Hiccup and the others. Gyda slowly stood and turned.

"It had runes carved as a border. With all tablets set side by side the full text could be seen and read."

Skulder moved as if wanting to see for himself. Gyda placed a hand up, palm facing the man.

"It's the written form of magic. You would not understand."

"You do though?" he asked, eyes wide and shining as if he was child on Snoogletogg morning getting the new dagger he had bugged his father for constantly.

Gyda closed her eyes. "It's the full poem," she whispered.

Hiccup's eyes widen. He heard Astrid and Fish give surprised sounding noises. He heard Snot and the twins make confused sounding grunts.

"Tell us," Hiccup said softly.

Gyda kept her eyes closed and recited what she had read.

" _One out of time heralds truth_

 _Provides images showing proof_

 _Of third hiccuped birth_

 _Living stressed with no worth_

 _The queen shall be dethroned_

 _By he disowned_

 _Love dwells in a soul true_

 _Gives the skies to black tainted blue_

 _Brings peace anew_

 _Forgiveness frees the enthrall_

 _The Alpha protects them all_ "

* * *

 **Kirika: Yep, a village. If you played School of Dragons, a village shows up in the questline that you follow while playing on this island. I borrowed it and the island for this story and tweaked it.**

 **SnowBriar: You're rocking on, ain't ya? Don't you dare feel discouraged about writing. You just keep writing. You will write different than I. It does not make you better. It does not make you worse. It just makes you different. You keep writing. Gyda comes from the future. Given a complete answer to that will be a spoiler. I am glad you like what I've wrote and I'm humbled it has helped you. And I read all of your review. I read all of every review I get.**

 **Literally Nobody: Always asks questions. You won't learn anything if you don't my friend. Hehe, it was always going to be a village they went through before they got to the door shown in the tablets. It was how things played out in the game I borrowed Skulder and the island from. That village was smaller and there weren't Night Furies, so… Skulder actually does that lever pulling thing in a later quest in the game and your character, Skulder and Phelgma all fall into a dragon nest. I yelled pretty much what Shadowfire did at the screen when that happened. We'll learn a little about the village but we'll learn something else that I think everyone wants to know. Have a good day/night as well.**


	194. Explain

Toothless tilted his head, glancing between Gyda and Onyx before looking at his brother. Hiccup appeared as in shock as the rest of the humans, especially Skulder. The newcomer had no clue what was going on and Toothless felt a bit bad for him. Still, this did not lessen Toothless' confusion. The full poem did nothing to explain why Hiccup was the one Onyx, Sunburn, and Silent were here for. It seemed a mix wind of different events and even more different people.

Toothless got that the one out of time and provided proof had to be Gyda. She was from the future after all. Their time in her cave had shown everyone the proof of many things. Hiccup. The dragons. The fallen queen. Stoick's blunder as a father. The humans' deplorable lack of being a flock to one of their own.

He even understood that Hiccup was the third human in his bloodline to carry that name. Toothless did not understand why three sets of parents named their hatchling the same name. Especially since it seemed everyone hated that name, even Hiccup, before his brother became the hero Toothless knew him to be.

Toothless got that his brother's disownment had been known long before the second Hiccup had been a thought in his parents' minds. Toothless wanted to find Onyx's rider right then and demand to know why he could change things to stop some spooky vision he had but not stop Toothless' Hiccup from living the life he had.

In fact, Toothless got almost every line and could understand just how those he got pertained to Hiccup. What threw Toothless into an uncontrolled tailspin was the line ' _Gives the skies to black tainted blue'._ As far as he was aware, the general belief had been that line was about Onyx due to him achieving the blue hue to his back spikes and unlocking the ability that came with that.

Hiccup, Toothless' Hiccup, could not have given Onyx the skies. He had not been hatched when Onyx was reported to gain the blue. Stoick had not been hatched. Toothless doubted Stoick's parents had been hatched then but he was not an expert on human lifespans and things like that. At that moment, he decided he would learn just to find out when Onyx' gaining his power happened in regards to Hiccup's bloodline.

Honestly, if one were to get picky about it, Hiccup had only given one dragon the skies. Toothless could not fly without his brother. Toothless knew he was not the one that line meant. He still had not split his spikes yet and the time serving that false queen had caused what training he had done before to be null and void. He knew he would have to start at the beginning. There could be no way that line meant him.

Toothless shook himself. His mind still whirled as he tried to puzzle out just what this poem answered, because all Toothless could see was more questions.

"Explain," Meatlug growled, her tone sharper than Toothless had ever heard the gentle dragon use.

It seemed Toothless was not the only one confused.

* * *

Hookfang, as was his custom, did not crowd in around as the flock did while Elder Gyda read what Onyxwing wanted her to. He and Shadowfire had gotten used to being the biggest dragons so both tended to hang back in these moments. This afforded Hookfang many chances to observe. Something his father drilled into his mind every day while he grew and even after he was an adult. It did not matter the rank you held in the nest or the task your alpha assigned you, if you did not observe all that happened around you, you did a disservice to your nest.

It was that trait he had been trained to use that let Hookfang realize Shadowfire did not accept Hiccup's forgiveness. It had been that trait that let Hookfang see Shadowfire still feared exile. It was this trait that let him notice Shadowfire now looking as if something he had been puzzling over for a long time had just been solved.

Hookfang also realized that Shadowfire knew quite a lot more than he was telling. Hookfang suspected Elder Gyda knew as well as a mother always seemed to know as much, if not more than, her offspring. Certainly more than they thought their mother knew.

Hookfang wondered just what these out of time flock members knew and he hoped to the ancestors that it would not end up harming the flock. Hookfang loved every member of the flock they had all formed being dragons bonded to humans, but he would defend his alpha over the mage that gave back the Common Tongue.

"Explain."

He grinned when he heard that curt order in the Old Tongue erupt from Meatlug of all dragons. It seemed this had gotten to her as well.

* * *

Stormfly lowered her head, unable to turn it enough that she could see all three humans nearest to her at once. She, instead, took to gazing at each one at a time. Gyda looked shaken. Hiccup looked as if he was not quite in the cavern anymore. Astrid appeared thoughtful, if still a bit annoyed with Onyx, Sunburn, and Silent. Stormfly found herself also annoyed with the three. Their dodging the questions Hiccup and Astrid posed to them getting her mad. No one, human or dragon, ignored her alpha and her sister.

The only reason she did not lash out at the three dragons was because she knew Hiccup would frown upon such actions. Though after learning Onyx and Sunburn's riders had kept Gyda's from seeing both Hiccup and Astrid's magic abilities, which Stormfly gathered was dangerous since Gyda had been scared and Hiccup had been terrified this morning, Stormfly had wondered if Hiccup would lay into the three.

It did not really surprise that Astrid forgave Onyx when he spoke of his son. Knowing that the dragon had suffered such a loss and that it had been his son's choice, Stormfly felt her own anger fade. To have raised such a son that would give his life to ensure his nest's safety, Onyx could not be all bad, so he did not deserve her anger. Her annoyance, that he deserved, but she no longer wanted to actively, and repeatedly, fling tail spikes at them.

"Explain."

Stormfly's eyes did widen at that. It seemed the three had managed to do something Stormfly did not think was possible. They had annoyed Meatlug.

* * *

Barf did not need his brother to speak to know what Belch was thinking. He was as confused as Barf was. While most humans, not their humans though, thought a Double-mind was one full dragon and that one head was dominant over the other, Barf and Belch, like every Double-mind, found that thought funny. That only happened with the Four-mouths. Double-minds were brothers sharing the same hide. Both heads of a Double-mind held different minds and different thoughts. Both even held different beliefs at times. This did make for arguments amongst the heads and Barf would be the first to admit he had done his far share of annoying his brother so Belch would snap back.

In this though, Barf knew he and his brother were in full agreement. Onyx's answer did not really answer anything. It was a lovely poem to be sure but something was missing.

"Explain."

Barf shared a shocked looked with Belch. They had never heard Meatlug speak with such a tone. This would get interesting.

* * *

Shadowfire wanted to drag his mother away as she finished. This was another moment where they needed to fly without the flock. There was one element in that poem he knew no one but he and his mother would understand.

Shadowfire did not move though. He had already done something that almost cost him the nest he had come to love and wanted to live in for the rest of his life. He would not push his luck by accidently knocking Astrid to the stone floor in his zeal to get his mother and both get away so they could talk.

First chance he got though, they would fly, though he would probably drag Frost along as well. His brother had asked Shadowfire let him know everything they learned when they all got back.

"Explain."

Shadowfire's horns flared and he turned to Meatlug. That was not expected. Not from her. She never raised her voice.

Shadowfire vowed to never annoy the calm and sweet dragon to the point she turned that tone upon him. He knew he would have an extremely hard time keeping Loki's oaths then.

* * *

Sharpshot shared a glance with Sneaky and Moondust. Both females wore the same confusion he felt upon their muzzles. Every line in the poem fit Hiccup but one. Onyx was the only dragon he knew of that was black tainted blue and Hiccup had never given Onyxwings the skies. He only gave Toothless that.

"Explain."

Sharpshot's eyes widen. He saw Sneaky and Moondust's eyes also widen and knew his intended and future sister-in-law was a shocked as he at Meatlug's tone. The gentle Rock-biter was no longer gentle.

* * *

Meatlug looked up from where she had been staring at the stone she could not eat as Elder Gyda recited the words she had read. Her gaze first found her brother and rider. She gave her own version of a smile. Fishlegs looked as if every wish he had ever held was granted to him and he was unsure of what to do now. Her gaze found her alpha next. She wanted to move closer and nuzzle him in comfort as he looked as if was here with everyone but also not here at all.

She also knew she would not get near enough to him without knocking Astrid or Gyda over. Meatlug would never do that. Both humans, as all the humans here, were crucial to the nest and this flock surviving. Hiccup selected the flight they all flew on, but he did not do so as a lone dragon yelling commands. Every human, some more than others, gave him advice and support.

Meatlug also would not harm any member of the flock because she only wished to be a mother to this strange group of humans and dragons, considering she believed herself the oldest in the flock. So, she turned to Onyx, Sunburn, and Silent with a curt demand, well as curt as she would allow herself to be.

"Explain."

* * *

 **Kirika: Funny enough there is scientific studies out that says a pattern of three is appealing to us humans. As for what's up, that would be telling.**

 **SnowBriar: Hehe, well not really. I worked with the teenagers at my church's young group until my grandmother's health had been stepping out. You're welcome. I will answer all questions that will not spoil things. Those questions get dodged or answered in such a vague way as to be a non-answer. Balance is a good thing to have. And yes, it takes discipline and a stubborn will to be an author or authoress. Though I have found posting has kept my focus upon this story whereas not posting and having people read it and comment on other stories has meant I didn't stay focus on those.**

 **Literally Nobody: That they do. Haha, that is just the name he said to call him. Remember that. SOD is fun. You should play it, if you want to. Yep, the poem and now we know the parts Toothless did not. Hehe, one could say that. Have a good day/night as well.**


	195. A Secret Revealed

Onyx sighed and he sat down. [Please, sit all of you.]

Hiccup jerked, his focus returning to the room. The fact that most of those lines could be about him, and given everyone's reactions, were, had left him numb. Possibly for the first time in his life, he did not have a sarcastic response to something that threw him off. He actually could not form words. His mind forgot how as it process what Gyda had recited.

Without much thought, Hiccup sat down where he stood. He barely noticed the others following his lead and the dragons laying as they could around them. His entire focus remained upon Onyx, though his mind still felt as if he was wading through the mud in the Northern Swamp on a bad day.

[I cannot explain it all. My rider requested that we don't. He wants to meet you, Hiccup, when he is free of the duty he is performing right now. He wants to tell you the full story, about everything. I will not deny him that.]

Hiccup took a deep breath through his nose. "I understand. Tell us what you can, please."

Onyx looked to Fishlegs. [The reason your kind's alpha had to be under a healer's care that time was because he was attacked on his mission.]

"Hiccup the Second?"

[Aye.] Onyx looked down at the tablet then back to Hiccup. [Your ancestor knew of myself and my rider's existence.]

"He knew of you? How?"

[It was not intentional. Your kind have always been exceedingly curious. Your bloodline even more so, if I were to be honest about it. Myself and my rider would often take flights away from the nest we formed. Your ancestor saw us on one of those flights.]

"Okay," Hiccup said, continuing the sound of the word. "Was this before or after that fallen queen began the war?"

[Before. Trust me had we not been unable to act, that queen would have been stopped before she ever began."

"How about you start at the beginning," Astrid suggested, her tone slightly sharper than Meatlug's.

Onyxwing chuckled and shook his head in a very human-like manner. Something Hiccup did not know a Night Fury could do, but this one had been the bonded dragon to a human for much of its life. It was conceivable the dragon had learned human traits. Shadowfire showed and taught many after all.

[Hiccup the Second, as you called him, had been out to a meeting with other alphas. I am unaware of the term. My rider's flock had similar ones until we became a nest of humans and dragons and many of the other human flocks rejected ours.]

"The Thing," Hiccup supplied. "A meeting of all the chiefs of various Viking tribes to discuss matters that affect all the tribes in an area. My dad said before the war they happened every year, but as the war progressed they grew less important to have."

[Yes, that. Anyway, your ancestor was returning home, if I recall correctly. Don't you say it, Sunburn.]

[Aw, brother dear, I wasn't going to say anything.]

[Sure, and I'm an oversized Tiny-fang, no offense Sharpshot and Sneaky.]

[Eh, you can be an oversized hatchling at times,] Sunburn commented before Sharpshot or Sneaky could speak.

Sharpshot did climb over Hiccup's shoulder so he could sit in Hiccup's lap. Sneaky did similar to Astrid as she now took to holding onto Astrid's back like Sharpshot did Hiccup's. Both dragons looked at each other and snorted before looking up at Silent who sat behind Onyx.

[We feel for you, honored Way-guard,] Sharpshot said.

Hiccup saw the three Night Fury's lobes lift. Onyx grunted and stared at Silent, looking for all the world like the dragon had said something teasing. Hiccup looked to Toothless.

[He accepted Sharpshot's words and said it was a great deal of hassle,] Toothless said. [And then something about dealing with them being similar to herding lizards.]

Gyda and Shadowfire snorted. Hiccup shifted, staring at both with a lifted eyebrow.

"We have a comparable saying back home," Gyda said. "But ours is 'like herding cats'."

Hiccup shuddered. He had been around cats before. The Meatheads had several tribes of them it seemed. Or did when he was there last. The blacksmith had said it kept something called a rat out of the village. Given the description, Hiccup gathered the animal was a bigger version of the voles native to Berk.

Apparently, before Johann, a seafaring merchant had brought more than just goods for sale. That merchant had been near the mainland in the south and had gained more passengers than he knew about. Thankful for all islands in the Archipelago, the Meatheads had been his first stop and his inept crew had scared the rats onto their docks. The merchant did make good on his mistake. He brought cats the next time, saying they would deal with the rats.

The blacksmith did say the plan had worked, not completely, but enough. The only problem was many cats had been brought and were now all but taking over. Seeing them that one time his dad took him and nothing bad happened, since Thuggory was off the island for something and Hiccup was not actively trying to avoid the heir and his friends, Hiccup could well understand why Gyda's time chose them for that saying.

"Please continue," Astrid said, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts.

He caught her eye and smiled. She gave him a half-smile in return. He knew he was not the cause of her annoyance making her smile like that. She squeezed his hands and began running her thumb over his knuckles to silently tell him. He appreciated that and her no-nonsense attitude. She was also right. It was time for Onyx to finish his duty so he could return to his rider. Hiccup could well believe the absence was beginning to be painful for the dragon. He could only imagine how painful for him it would be to be separate from Toothless for as long and as far as it seemed it was for Onyx and his rider.

Onyx chuckled again. [Your ancestor saw us flying in the distance and sought us out many seasons later. He was very persistent and stubborn.]

[Not surprised,] Toothless muttered.

Hiccup shot his brother a half-heated glare that only caused Toothless to laugh until Moondust lightly poked him with her muzzle.

[Let Onyx finish, dear.]

[And you're doomed now, Toothless,] Onyx said only to get wing slapped by Silent. [Okay, okay. I'll finish. Gah. Anyway, the mission your ancestor took that ended him in a healer's care was to aid myself and my rider free some dragons from a trapper and keep that trapper from finding the nest myself and my rider formed.] Onyx's sensing lobes fell and his muzzle dipped. [Your ancestor was badly injured. My rider feared he would die. For reasons I can't go into, we knew dragon souls, if given up willingly, could somehow be fused with a human's soul. I don't know the whole process as that was a master magic thing and my rider's explanation made me fall asleep, but my son,] Onyx's voice cracked and his wings hunched in against his body. [My son, who was also injured, chose to die so your ancestor could live. My son's soul fusing to his kept him alive.]

Hiccup blinked as every human except Gyda gave varying sounds of surprise. The dragons, funny enough did not seem all that shocked. Hiccup turned to Toothless, who shrugged.

[I had heard of things like this happening before, but I thought they were tales to entertain. I see now they were real, but my aunt played them off as entertainment instead of history.] Toothless sighed. [I wonder now what other lies she has fed to the nest.]

[I am sorry,] Onyx whispered, his gaze still lowered. [My rider and the other mages that helped Hiccup the Second, they were so weak, so frail afterwards. We barely got them back to our nest and your ancestor back to his.] Onyx paused and his throat spasmed. When he spoke again, Hiccup could hear the tears in his voice. [When my rider could move again, when he recovered as much as he was able to after, we-] Onyx took a deep breath. [That false queen had already started her war. It was many seasons into it when we could finally leave our nest. We tried, Hiccup. I promise you that we offered aid, but the alpha at the time only wanted our deaths. The healer, still a mage of that bloodline, said it would be best for all involved if we never returned.]

"So, why didn't you and your rider kill that queen before she got so power hungry?" Snotlout demanded. "He was this all-powerful mage and you had this weird blue thingy to your scales that the other Night Furies find so great. Why did you let her ravage us all?"

[The rider's bond,] Onyx whispered, still looking at the stone floor. [When a dragon fully bonds with a human who has magical abilities, the combine magic of both causes a reaction. It fuses our souls without either of us dying to put in the simplest of terms. It also shortens the dragon's life by many seasons so that our human can live longer. We can still die before we reach the full end of our lives, but a dragon and human pair bonded in this fashion can, well, you see me and Sunburn and you get the idea.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "What about dragons who bond with a human that does not have magic?"

[The human will still live longer just not as long as those who have magic. We have lost many dragon/human pairs over the seasons due to that.]

"So why did this prevent you from doing as Snotlout so rudely asked?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Hey, it's not rude. It's the truth and all of you were thinking it as well. Don't lie."

[After weakening themselves to enact the barrier Gyda encountered, my rider and the other mages he trusted the most, further weakened themselves to keep your ancestor alive. Neither he, nor Sunburn's rider, have fully recovered. Their magic is not as it once was.]

Gyda gave a choked gasp. Hiccup saw both of her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes when he turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

She lowered her hands and Hiccup felt an urge to hug her in comfort as the tears pooling in her eyes fell.

"They are slowly dying," she whispered. "They are at the point that rest will never restore them and they will get weaker and weaker with each spell they use until their bodies completely fail them."

[And as they slowly die,] Sunburn whispered. [We slowly die.]

* * *

 **SnowBriar: Rocking right along, ain't ya? Hehe. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, my friend. And yours sounds very interesting. I look forward to reading it. As Hiccup says often, Astrid is his equal in everything. And yes, there is a reason that I will not spoil. Yes, they will be in the next book when we have the Thing. At the time I wrote that I had not read the books. I just knew of Thuggory's existence. Still, this Thuggory is as he is for a reason. Eh, life is life and it has all moments, from love to hate, birth to death. A story to be alive should include life. At least that's my view on it. Thank you, my friend.**


	196. I Chose This

Hiccup felt his heart shattered. He stood, without thought. One arm encircled Onyx's head. The other offered the same embrace to Sunburn. Hiccup would still keep his vow to let the dragon chose to touch him or not. Sunburn stared at him. Her gaze flicked to Onyx who began crooning. She shifted. Her muzzle edged closer to Hiccup's arm, then ducked under it. Hiccup curled his arm and drew her close. She began purring. Hiccup went to lay his head upon Onyx's but froze as chilled scales with the same texture as rock and ice pressed into his hair.

[Silent.]

Hiccup did not really need his brother's explanation, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. He would have thanked Toothless except that he could not move. As with Shadowfire, his gut screamed that moving would disrupt something that had to happen.

Several heartbeats later, Hiccup stirred. Both his alpha magic and his connection to Toothless settled into what he now called stand-by mode after hearing Shadowfire use the term and then explaining its meaning. Silent's chin raised as Hiccup slowly released Onyx and Sunburn. Hiccup gently wiped away a tear that fell from Onyx's eye as the dragon lifted his head.

[I do not know how this is possible,] Onyx began, sounding both in awe and confused at the same time. [My son's soul was supposed to return to the ancestors when Hiccup the Second died of old age, yet he lives on in you, Hiccup.]

Hiccup blinked. "Um, what?"

Onyx sighed, lifting his head and tilting it so he could see Silent. [Old friend, do you think they are trustworthy enough?]

Hiccup's head tilted as Onyx's lobes lifted. He glanced to Toothless, finding both his brother and Moondust appeared to be listening to whatever Silent was saying. Given that both dragons looked as if someone had said Alvin the Treacherous was friendly and peaceful, Hiccup could only imagine what they were hearing.

[Hiccup.]

Hiccup turned back to Onyx. The dragon looked as if a weight as heavy as the world had just been placed upon his wings. With everything that had happened and been said in just the last two days, Hiccup worried about what Onyx had to say now.

[Silent has agreed so what I am about to say can never be repeated.] Onyx leaned right a bit and Hiccup followed his gaze, finding the dragon was staring at Fishlegs. [It can never be recorded in a human's tale-holder either. Do all of you agree to this?]

Hiccup spun on his heel, facing his friends. Astrid and Fishlegs looked pensive but with muted and cautious excitement. Snot, the twins and Skulder all looked as if they were not sure all they had seen and heard was not some elaborate dream and that they would awake soon. Gyda, who still had tear tracks down her cheeks, appeared to be reexamining all she had been taught. The dragons all wore similar expressions to Toothless and Moondust. Every single one of them, even the dragons, nodded their heads when they realized Hiccup was staring at them. He turned back to Onyx.

"I give you my word that what is said here will never leave here."

Onyx tipped his head. [We accept your word, alpha of your nest.]

Onyx closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

[Even in the Days of Chaos when dragons believed themselves superior to everything and everyone, we also believed the soul of a being was eternal. Human, dragon, animal, it did not matter. Each soul lived on and each was unique to the one who carried it.]

Onyx paused for a heartbeat. Hiccup wondered if he was gathering his thoughts like Stoick did at times.

[We also knew a soul was the most powerful force because all magic comes from a being's soul. Control a soul and you control that being. That's what made the Days of Chaos so brutal. The alphas of that time tried to dominate their followers' souls. After my rider and I, along with our flock, stopped the Days of Chaos and we dragons learned what love truly meant, giving up one's soul so another could live was seen as the purest form of love.]

Onyx lifted his wing, brushing against Silent who stood close behind him.

[Silent and his kind were charged from the founding of dragonkind to guide the souls of dragons who died to the ancestors. I don't know how. That is something only a Way-guard knows and they will never tell anyone. They are bound by an oath not to. Most Way-guards do not know the soul they are guiding. At least according to what Silent and his kind will say. They can recognize flock members though.]

Onyx paused again, but this time Hiccup could see the dragon fighting to speak as tears clogged his voice again.

[Silent and my son were as much brothers as they were friends. When my son allowed his soul to be used to save your ancestor's life, Silent waited to guide my son's soul on. Somehow, someway, that I don't quite understand, my son's soul did not pass on after your ancestor died, Hiccup. My son lives on in you. That's why your connection to Toothless is so strong. My son's soul has somehow fused with the bond that forms between dragon and rider and turned your love for Toothless into something I have never seen before.]

Onyx's lobes lifted again. He looked up at Silent and Hiccup got the impression that was exchanged right then was something Onyx had trouble believing.

[What do you mean?] Onyx questioned, sounding as if whatever Silent just said had been something he did not know at all. [Did my son know that would happen? You..you told him and he still..]

Onyx screeched. Hiccup felt the pain and the sorrow that time.

[Hiccup, Silent…he…my son..]

[His son knew that giving up his soul in this manner would prevent it from traveling through the Way-guard's passage,] Toothless began in a whisper as Onyx fell to his belly and his wings hunched into his body. [His son can never fly with the ancestors because he is forever bound to your bloodline, Hiccup.]

Hiccup dropped to his knees before Onyx and all but laid down upon the dragon's head. He did not care that the spikes on Onyx's head were taller than Toothless. He just wanted to comfort Onyx.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup's eyes closed as a white light almost blinded him. When he opened them, he found himself not in the stone hut holding Onyx. He found himself, Toothless, Silent, and Onyx in a grassy field with the wind blowing softly. Before them stood a Night Fury Hiccup had never saw before, but given Onyx's reaction, assumed it was his son. Behind the Night Fury, a foggy shadow that Hiccup could not make out laid upon the grass.

[No, don't move, Father,] the Nigh Fury said, proving his identity. [I have limited time or we risk Hiccup and Toothless' lives. I just wanted you to know, I chose this because of what you and Uncle taught me and my siblings. I know my sister did not accept the teachings, but I did, Father. My Way-guard brother told me what would happen, but I knew it had to be done. I am at peace, Father and I love you. Always know that.]

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Don't apologize for missing chapters. Life before fanfic, my friend. Yes, Astrid and Meatlug are out of patience and they have a small explanation. The full story is yet to come. Snot will always be Snot, even if he respects Hiccup and doesn't try to one up him anymore. Yes, they are. Life is life and it has both birth and death. The Dragon Eye will be in this version of HTTYD.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, thanks.**

 **Prince: Hiccup is human. And that is all I'll say cause the rest is spoilers.**


	197. Dragon Side

[Hiccup.]

Hiccup jerked. His gaze snapped to Silent and his jaw dropped. "I..you…I heard that!"

[Here you can hear all beings, young one. My brother needed to give his father peace. I needed to speak to you. This is why we are taking this chance.]

"Okay. I'm listening."

[As smart as my old friend is, Onyx got something wrong.]

Onyx snorted. Hiccup saw Onyx' son smile, the same smile Toothless gave. Apparently, this was a trait Onyx started instead of Hiccup teaching Toothless. Hiccup knew people would believe he should feel cheated because of that. He felt the opposite. He loved knowing that Onyx's bonding with his rider caused an entire flock of dragons to learn human traits. He did wonder if the rider's family learned dragon traits in return. He would have to ask Old Wrinkly when he met him, since presumably Wrinkly and Kaja's children bonded with dragons. Hiccup then wondered if they were still alive as well.

[Hiccup.]

Hiccup blinked and gave Silent an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

[Understandable, but time is limited. Onyxwing said my brother's soul turned your bond with Toothless into something he had never seen before. That was not the whole truth. You hold within you a love that has never been seen before, even from Onyx' rider. My brother's soul did not have to enhance the bond formed between you. It was already at a level none could ever believe possible.]

"So, what did you do?" Hiccup said, looking at the Night Fury.

[I did enhance it, but not in the way my father believes. I am the reason why dragons believe you are a dragon in human skin.]

Hiccup's eyes widen. "The dragon side Sharpshot spoke of."

[Aye. Those moments when you act more dragon than human, that is me offering suggestions that your human soul chooses to follow.]

"Wait, you don't take over?"

[Never, young one. We are here to guide and support you, never to control you.]

"We?"

[You will learn in time,] Silent said. [For now, we must return. Your intends are getting rather anxious. As is the rest of your flock.]

* * *

Astrid reached for Hiccup as the white light flashed. A low growl stopped her momentarily. She glared at Sunburn.

"Move."

Sunburn, standing between her and her goal, flinched but did not back down. Astrid felt a stirring within her that she did not fight. Her hands felt chilled and she saw Sunburn glance down and the one eye facing Astrid widen.

"I will move you," Astrid growled.

She heard the other dragons chitter and squawk. Heard Moondust still calling out to Toothless. Heard Stormfly's screech. She felt her sister in scales' presence behind her. A welcoming presence. Still Sunburn did not move.

A muted glow filled the hut. It faded to reveal Hiccup standing behind Sunburn, staring over the dragon's neck at Astrid. She watched him place a hand upon Sunburn's head.

"Stand down."

Hiccup's voice held none of the growl his alpha side usually did but it held the same weight. Sunburn warbled and shifted back. Astrid watched as Hiccup stepped closer. He reached out, gripping her wrists gently.

"Calm, my love," he whispered. "Recall the ice. There is enough of it aboveground."

Astrid blinked. She looked down, only then seeing why her hands felt as if she had stuck both into the sea at the height of Devastating Winter. Shards of ice fell to the stone, shattering in to glittering pieces that twinkled in the little light provided by the same blue glow Astrid saw in the cave at the Changewing's island. That even Fishlegs did not comment on it when they first entered surprised Astrid, though she guessed he was more intrigued by actually learning what Onyx and Sunburn had kept secret all those years.

She felt hands cup her cheeks. She lifted her gaze. Hiccup stared at her with more peace in his eyes than she had seen since he had learned his voice controlled the nest dragons. She knew no one else saw the turmoil he still carried over that. No one except her and the adult dragons closest to him. He kept it from everyone else, though Astrid suspected Stoick and Gyda knew but respected Hiccup enough to not bring it up if he did not. That Hiccup showed her, confided in her when they were able to be just them and their dragon chaperones, was still something Astrid thanked the gods for. To know he sought her support and her care thrilled her.

Seeing the peace now, though she could also see some questions lurking behind those green eyes, calmed Astrid. Her muscles relaxed. The chill in her hands eased. Her chest loosened and she took a deep breath. Hiccup smiled before placing a soft kiss to her lips. It was not long, they had an audience and a mission after all, but it proved to Astrid that he had survived whatever just happened.

Which also served to remind Astrid of what just happened and her eyes narrowed. Hiccup tilted his head. Astrid just stared at him. Hiccup smiled again, caressing her cheek with his thumb before leaning back and dropping his hands. He turned to the others but made a point to reach out and take her hand and gently squeeze it.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm fine. Toothless is fine."

"Anymore crazy magic things gonna happen right now? Cause it would nice to know when I need to shield my eyes!"

Astrid scoffed at Snotlout's annoyed comment. She knew it was a façade he still thought he needed to play, even when it was just the Riders. She also knew it had to do with his grandfather still being the head of the Jorgenson clan. Her father had explained the situation Snot, his father, and mother found themselves in with that old man holding the power to keep them or disown them. It made Astrid realize just how blessed she was that her father was head of her clan and she did not have to act one way to appease him all the while believing he was completely wrong.

It also made Astrid reacted with patience whenever Snot would spout off. No one gainsaid against Hiccup while she was around. No one disrespected him either. Yet, Snot had to appear to do both so that his grandfather did not get furious and throw the entire family out. Astrid understood that, even as she had to fight the urge to throw Snotlout to the ground at times.

"Let's all sit and eat," Hiccup said, pulling her from her thoughts. "And I'll explain."

Astrid hoped the explanation would not made her mad again. It would be unbefitting of the future Chieftess of Berk and the future queen of the dragon nest living there to crack the skull of the ancestor to her future brother-in-law after all.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Modern technology. Isn't it a grand thing? I never said the truth about Hiccup's abilities would be pleasant. And I bawled while writing that part. Well, Gyda in this version. Hehe, you'll see what the dragons think of the Dragon Eye, don't worry. Have a good day/night as well.**

 **Kirika: Thank you, my friend.**


	198. Dealt With

Astrid held Hiccup's hand after they ate some yak jerky her mother sent with them. Her thumb caressed his knuckles, enjoying the fact that he spoke of what happened with peace and confidence. It had been a long journey with many unpleasant and painful moments to get to this point, but she could see his past was a distant memory to him right then.

"So, Onyx's son is why you can affect the mannerisms of a dragon?" Skulder asked.

Astrid turned to the man, feeling a bit sorry for him. She could well believe he never thought his journey would end him up here. He was holding up well though. She had to give him that. She also wondered just how his quest to find what he believed was the true past of Berk and the Hooligan Tribe brought him this far north. As far as she had been taught, the Hooligans came from the south, from the mainland Vikings who chose to brave the dangers of the unknown and seek their fortunes in the chilled waters of the Archipelago.

She jerked, her gaze moving over towards Onyx and then to Toothless. She felt Hiccup's hand squeeze hers in a way she knew he was silently asking if she was well. She returned the squeeze, her thumb resuming its lazy circles. Hiccup waited a heartbeat but he answered Skulder. Astrid half listened to him, her mind racing.

From what she saw, Toothless' aunt had used her status to steer the nest and its members in a version of history she saw as right. It did not matter that the history was wrong and misrepresented. She had deemed those in her care should believe the way she wanted.

Astrid realized it just how close it flew to the history the Vikings spouted. They believed the dragons demons and taught that to the exclusion of any other explanation. They believed strength, and only the strength they deemed worthy enough, to be the greatest thing a Viking could strive for. They had Hamish the Second looking like a buff Viking warrior child when he had actually been as lanky as Hiccup. Given Skulder's presence here, they may have lied about which direction the Hooligan Tribe came from. They orchestrated it so that those who followed in their wake believed only what they wanted

Astrid wanted to find these people and give them a piece of her mind. Berk had almost died in full due to the stupidity they deemed was right. Hiccup and Skulder both defied those long held traditions to look beyond what was believed and find out the truth. At least Hiccup had found the truth of the dragons. They had yet to see if Skulder had found the truth of Berk's past.

"Then what now?" Skulder asked and Astrid dragged her focus from her thoughts. "You have passed the tests and we are here. Where is the vault?"

Astrid, as well as everyone else, turned to the three that guided them this far. Onyx still looked a bit out of it and Astrid found she could not blame him. It must have been a shock to learn his son chose the path he had and then hear his and see his son once more. Sunburn glanced at the dragon and sighed.

[The vault is near to the Great Hall as the humans called it,] she said. [You must find the device they used to unlock it though.]

"More tests?" Tuff asked. "Didn't boss man already pass the ones you had for him?"

"Yeah," Ruff added. "We enjoy puzzles as much as the next Viking but this getting to be a bit too much."

"When did you ever enjoy any puzzles?" Tuff demanded, staring at his sister.

"Since forever," Ruff replied as if the answer was obvious.

"I seem to recall you complaining when Gruffnut told us all about the dungeon he found. The one the dragons built with all those puzzles they designed to keep humans out."

"Wait, hold on," Snotlout interrupted before Ruff could respond. "Dungeons that dragons built? Puzzles they designed? Was this Gruffnut hit over the head as kid or something?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Tuff questioned.

Astrid saw Snotlout's mouth open to reply but only stared and blink. He then turned to Hiccup and Astrid swallowed her chuckle. The look Snotlout gave right then was silent plea to end the torture.

"Guy, let Sunburn finish."

"Aye, boss man," the twins chorused.

Astrid shared an amused look with Hiccup. She then looked back to Sunburn as Hiccup gestured for the dragon to continue. Sunburn, Onyx, and Silent stared at the twins as if not quite sure what they were seeing and hearing was completely real. She placed her bottom lip between her teeth to keep the grin and the cackle in. Right now was not appropriate for either.

[The vault was sealed to keep the things within safe,] Sunburn stated. [The device hidden to ensure that. I know not where it was secreted away. Myself and my rider had already left the nest to scout out the new nest and make sure the humans we were fighting at the time did not find it.]

[And myself and my rider were in the air keeping watch over the flock leaving,] Onyxwing said, his voice showing he was still half there and half not. [Another dragon/human pair was charged with hiding the device and then closing the tunnels between here and the nest.]

Astrid saw Toothless stir from where he laid beside Moondust. [How exactly did that get hidden from Father?] he asked.

Onyx sighed. [Your great grandfather, myself, and my rider decided the knowledge of these tunnels and this place needed to fade from nest history. The human and his flock we were fighting at the time had already killed an entire nest of Wind-shriekers to the southeast. We felt the dragon/human pairs leaving and making no secret of leaving would draw him away and keep this nest safe. It was hoped that doing this would keep the young ones from questioning things or bonding with a human until the threat was dealt with.]

[So why were they not reopened when that threat was dealt with?] Toothless demanded.

Astrid felt Hiccup tense and knew he wanted to move his brother's side. Onyx's next words caused everyone to freeze though.

[It was not fully dealt with.]

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, Snotlout has a good heart but he is really in a rough spot. If his grandfather disowned Spitelout, he would have legal right to kick all three of them out of hut. While the rest of the tribe would step up to make sure the three of them were taken care of it would still be a tough thing to go through. Onyx's son will never hurt Hiccup and yes, Hiccup is at peace knowing partially what is within him. Hehe, not much of a meal. Just some jerky and water. Have a good day/night as well.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, well the full answer is not going to be revealed in this story. Onyx's rider wants to speak to Hiccup personally about all of that. We'll get a partial answer for now.**


	199. I Think I Found It

**The dragon spoken about in this chapter, his name was suggested by SnowBriar. Thank you, SnowBriar for your suggestion.**

* * *

"Explain," Hiccup growled, his alpha magic coating his words.

Onyx's words caused ever instinct Hiccup possessed to rise. If they had not fully dealt with this human than many Night Furies Hiccup had come to love would be in danger. Hiccup would not allow that. Hiccup would do all he could to ensure every peaceful dragon could live their life in safety but he would also be the first to admit Night Furies held a special place in his heart.

To his surprise, Hiccup saw Silent close his eyes and with that same popping motion, lowered his head. Sunburn's wings rattled, sounding like thin metal scrapping against each other. Onyx appeared lost in the past again, but a nudge from Sunburn brought the dragon's attention back.

[That human is dead, Hiccup,] Onyx said. [My rider used a spell I had never seen before. He made the water in the sea form around that human's face. The human drowned while standing on land.]

Hiccup winced. He disliked death of any kind though he would, and did, kill to protect everyone he loved. Still that was brutal, even for Vikings who did not avoid gory details in their battle stories.

"Your rider seems reckless with his magic," Gyda said with a hiss. "My old master would not be pleased with him."

[Kaja told him he was getting reckless, especially after the first part of his plan to avoid his vision ended successfully,] Sunburn said. [But for this, she joined in killing that male. The nest he took out-] Sunburn's voice trailed off and when she spoke again her voice was clogged with tears. [There were hatchlings just out of their eggs and some who had not yet greeted the world. That human killed every hatchling and smashed ever egg.]

[The nest had also been Luna's hatch nest,] Onyx whispered. [Her younger sister… she… Luna and I would have had a niece or a nephew.] Onyx dropped his head. [None survived. The adults…their scales were taken..all of them. We.. we found my mother-in-law first…]

Hiccup hissed and he heard many growls and not all were dragon either.

"Had that man not been dead," Fishlegs began, his voice reminding Hiccup of the lighting in a storm as it caused the hairs on the back of Hiccup's neck to rise, "I would have dropped him from Meatlug's back while we were at cloud level."

"I'd of helped," Snotlout stated, his voice tight and clipped.

"You still said the threat was not fully dealt with," Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup resisted the urge to shiver as Astrid'd tone became ice.

[The male had a daughter and a close warrior flock-mate,] Sunburn said. [When our riders killed him, his daughter vowed vengeance. She entered a mate-hood with the alpha of a flock of dragon hunters who formed during the Days of Chaos. She has long since passed but we know her flock carried on her grudge against our riders.]

"And the warrior?" Gyda asked.

[Headed south,] Onyx said. [We lost him when he finally reached the mainland. We had our paws full keeping that daughter and the flock she left behind in check to really worry.]

[And this flock is still causing harm to dragons?] Toothless asked.

[Yes,] Sunburn said. She glanced at Onyx and grunted. [That is partially why our riders are not with us right now. They are dealing with the aftermath of a raid against that flock. We normally would be with them, helping deal with the dragons we freed.]

[But this,] Onyx began. [We had to be here.]

"How did you even know about me to be here right now?" Hiccup asked.

Onyx' lobes lifted and Hiccup saw the dragon's eyes widen then blink.

[You're sure?] Onyx asked then sighed. [Very well.] Onyx turned to Hiccup. [Silent heard your call and knew it was time.] Onyx titled his head looking as if he was debating something. [Silent's nest is considered a sacred place for dragons. The raid against that flock took place near it. We knew something was going on, besides the battle we just finished against that flock, because the other Way-guards were reacting to what they said was a muted alpha call, but one carried by the wind. That Silent woke up, something he rarely does unless his rider wants to fly, meant something bigger than a stray alpha rank dragon. My rider and I went to the island to find out what was going on. Silent told me of your call and that this was second time it had been heard. It was agreed Silent would leave first as he is the slowest of us-ow!]

Hiccup could not help but chuckle as Silent and Sunburn smacked Onyx with a wing and a tail each.

[What?! It wasn't a joke or a tease. He is the slowest fly- Ow! Fine.]

Onyx shook himself. Hiccup glanced around the group, finding the humans had finished eating. He turned back to Onyx.

"Do we get any clues for finding this device?" he asked.

He had vowed to get them back to their riders and their story only served to strengthen his resolve. Onyx titled his head and then tossed it in the direction they had traveled from to get to the hut.

[The dragon/human pair assigned to hide it lived in hut we passed. We could check in there for clues. The human part of that pair never cared for intricate puzzles and tests so he could have very well left a detail flight to where he put the device. It was not what he assigned to do, but I wouldn't put his past him.]

They left the hut, retracing their steps until they ended up another large hut, but this one had Typhoomerang carvings. Hiccup blinked and turned to Onyx. That dragon species was not of this nest. Onyx chuckled.

[I see you recognize the dragon.]

"We met a nest of them," Hiccup said. "I'm going back to visit them after winter as the alpha of that nest wished to speak with me some more."

Onyx nodded his head. [We know of that nest. They are Heatwave's descendants.]

"Well, that would explain why they knew more of the All Tale then the Changewings," Fishlegs stated.

Onyx chuckled. [Aye.]

By an unspoken agreement, achieved with looks alone, the humans, along with Sharpshot and Sneaky who refused to leave Hiccup and Astrid's backs, entered the hut. It held the same disrepair as the other. A fact that sadden Hiccup. This had been someone's home. Someone and their flock had lived here, played here, slept here, and yet all they left behind was destroyed by time. Despite his sorrow, Hiccup joined the others in looking over the hut.

Skulder's shout caused everyone to rush over to where he had been investigating a wall opposite the door.

"I think I found the device," he said.

He held out his hand. A small round disc of some material Hiccup did not recognize lay in his palm. The side showing held a carving that was familiar though. It was the same stylized Night Fury used by Bork as the symbol for the Strike class. Hiccup shared a look with Astrid and knew she thinking the same as he. Toothless' hatch nest had a great deal tying it to Berk even before its heir befriended a dragon from that nest. Hiccup knew Astrid also wondered as he did just what else this nest held that tethered it to their nest.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, pay attention to those twins. Yes as will the Wingmaidens. Hehe, touche. Hm, most of Onyx's tales are not pleasant mind you.**

 **Kirika: I do promise that the full truth will be revealed when it's time for it.**


	200. This Changes Everything

They hurried though the huts, everyone anxious to see what was inside the vault. Hiccup still glanced up a set of stairs as they passed. Double wood and iron doors guarded the entrance to something tucked into the cavern wall. Time had not been kind to the doors either. Hiccup could well believe if someone breathed upon them wrong the doors would collapse. Given they were linked to the main path through the village, Hiccup knew they were the doors to the Great Hall. He resisted the urge to slip through the crack, since the doors were ajar. They did not have time to explore. Onyx and his friends had been away from their riders for far too long.

[Fishlegs, Skulder, you must stay with the flock.]

Hiccup shared an amused look with Astrid before glancing over his shoulder. Meatlug stood in front of her rider, though she kept her tail in front of Skulder. She also barred their way up the stairs. It seemed Hiccup had not been the only one who wanted to explore.

"We'll have to bring them back here at some point."

Hiccup turned to Astrid and smiled. "Milady, you read my mind."

Astrid hummed. "Good," she said, a smirk playing around her lips.

A smirk Hiccup wanted to taste but knew it was not the time for such endeavors.

"I have to find some way to keep you on your toes."

Hiccup snorted. Astrid chuckled and winked at him all the while her thumb caressed his knuckles. Hiccup gently squeezed her hand. Onyx stopping in front of the door depicted in the carving kept Hiccup from placing a quick kiss to Astrid's cheek. The dragon also turning to Hiccup and tossing his head in the direction of the door, did not help matters. Hiccup heard Sharpshot and Sneaky, both back to their usual places, snort.

Hiccup gave Sneaky a half-hearted glare, noting that Astrid stared at Sharpshot with a lifted eyebrow. The two Terrors shifted slightly but did move. They did nuzzle the cheek of the one whose back they clung to. Hiccup saw Onyx and Sunburn smiling when he faced both of them again. Onyx again tossed his head towards the door. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder as the rest of the group gathered around him. His gaze found Skulder alternating between looking at the Great Hall doors and the one in front of everyone. Hiccup faced Onyx, an idea forming in his mind.

"Is that door just linked to this device or is it like the other door and linked to me?"

Onyx titled his head. [I believe it's just linked to that disc,] he said. [The vault was installed when we first built this place and at that time we did not think we would be leaving. We used it as a food storage thing then. The locking thing my rider made for it was installed when we knew we had to leave and the room switched to hold items he deemed had to be left for you. The tests and the outer door were put into place once we established the new nest.]

Hiccup nodded before he turned to Skulder and held out his hand. The man had given Hiccup the disc when they left the hut and headed for the vault. Hiccup, however, decided to return it.

"Go ahead, Skulder," Hiccup said, smiling. "Open the door."

"I..really?" Skulder asked in a small voice.

"Really," Hiccup stated, still smiling. "You earned it."

Skulder stepped forward and gently took the disc from Hiccup's palm. He stared at Hiccup for a few heartbeats before tipping his head and then moving to the door. After seemingly comparing the disc and a depression in the center of the door for several more heartbeats, Skulder finally slotted the disc into place.

A high-pitched whine filled the cavern. All the dragons, even Silent, yowled in pain. The door began spinning. Stone scrapped against stone. Hiccup released Astrid's hand so he could use his to cover his ears. He saw his human friends do the same.

"Make it stop!" Snotlout shouted.

The contrast from all noise to all silence made Hiccup a bit dizzy. He opened his eyes. An iridescent barrier stretched between Skulder and the still spinning door. Hiccup looked over his shoulder. Gyda grinned and winked.

"Handy that," Skulder said.

Hiccup turned back to his old friend in time to see the man rubbing his ears. Hiccup winced for his friend. Being right at the door probably made the sound that much worse to hear. Before he could say or do anything, the door stopped spinning. Hiccup's eyes widen. The door bore the same Night Fury symbol from the disc, except this one had blue in a line down its back. Two more smaller blue lines slit the Night Fury's nose. Hiccup spun, facing Onyx. The dragon chuckled.

[Yes, my rider used me as inspiration for the symbol. It was his sigil if you know what that means.]

Hiccup nodded. He wanted to ask if Onyx knew how Bork got a hold of a non-blue version of the same symbol, but the door began to sink. Hiccup moved to stand next to Skulder. He looked down, realizing the door was slipping into a depression set under it. Hiccup blinked, wanting to peer into the inner workings. He wanted to learn how it was made and use it back home somewhere.

Once the top of the door created its own threshold, the barrier faded. Skulder held out his hand, palm up.

"You first, my friend."

Hiccup turned to the man. "But your quest, this is part of it."

"Yes, but they said what's in there is yours, so go claim it."

Hiccup was not surprised to find Astrid at his side when he faced the door again. He reached for her hand, smiling when she gripped his. Together they entered the darkened room. Sharpshot and Sneaky moved from the clawholds on the teens' riding harnesses to the teens' shoulder. Both Terrors opened their mouths and held fire in their throats to provide light.

Hiccup gasped, hearing Astrid do the same. The room was not all that big. The dens the slept in were vast compared to this vault. Still, a few piles of gold, silver, and from the twinkling diamonds, amber, and few other stones Hiccup recognized, lay along the right wall of the room. The left wall held a rack with sword, an axe, and a hammer affixed to it.

At the back, Hiccup saw what looked to be people until he did a double take and realized it was two stands holding entire suits of armor he had never seen before. The middle of the room held the pedestal they saw in the carving. A chest, similar to the ones the tablets had been housed in, sat at the top of the pedestal. This one was smaller though.

Astrid went to reach for it, but Hiccup stopped her with a gentle tug of the hand still holding his. She stared at him and he shook his head. He leaned closer.

"It might be trapped with magic. Gyda said some mages would do that to keep people out unless they could disarm the trap."

Astrid nodded, lowering her hand. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder. The humans all gathered around the vault's entrance, but none stepped in as the room was not big enough for all of them. It would hold one other person though so Hiccup's gaze found Gyda.

"Check for traps?" he asked.

They had not covered that part in his mage training just yet so he had not idea how to find one, much less disarm it. Gyda nodded, stepping into the room and slipping between Astrid and a pile of gold ingots at Astrid's feet. Hiccup watched her close her eyes and hold a hand over the chest. She whispered a phrase in the mage tongue he had not learned yet.

Hiccup whistled and Astrid grunted as a net of lighting appeared over the chest then faded. Gyda lowered her hand and opened her eyes.

"That would have hurt," she said.

Hiccup snorted. "Let's get this down. I want to see what's in it."

All three of them eased the chest, which was heavier than it looked, onto the floor. Hiccup knelt finding no lock. He grinned. This he could do. This Gyda had taught him. He closed his eyes and slowly waved his hand in front of the chest while whispering the mage word for open. Something clicked within the chest.

"Neat trick."

Astrid's voice caused Hiccup to open his eyes. The chest lid sprang open, bobbing a bit from the force.

"Do I get to learn that?" Astrid questioned.

Gyda chuckled. "Eventually."

Hiccup grinned but reached into the chest. He frowned at finding a black cloth of some kind. He gently moved it aside. He tilted his head. A cylinder object with what looked like slots at one end that could spin and a dragon's mouth at the other lay upon more black cloth. Beside it lay two smaller objects that looked as if they came from the front of his spyglass. He heard Gyda gasp and looked up. He frowned again as he saw recognition in her eyes.

"Gyda?" he asked. "What is this thing?"

She took many heartbeats to answer.

"Something that changes everything."

* * *

 **Kirika: Hm, interesting theory.**

 **Literally Nobody: I think he freaks a lot people out. Hehe, yep. They will be here. Drago will also be here. The human Onyx spoke of was Grimmel. Heh, I'm still amazed. Hiccup and Toothless are the perfect team. Have a good day/night as well. And the next chapter might be a doozy. Enjoy.**


	201. You Can't!

They returned to the small cavern Toothless' father lent them when they were studying the tablet Skulder had found. The gold, silver, and gemstones now sat in the smaller chest from the vault. Snotlout, Tuff, and Astrid inspected and tested the three weapons also found. The armor had been carried back by Meatlug and was placed in the bigger chest from the village Skulder was investigating. That armor had been a mix of leather, metal, and dragon scales, with the majority of it being dragon scales, had Hiccup's mind whirling. He knew before he laid down to sleep that night he would have to draw in the journal he kept with him at all times. Too many designs and ways to improve the armor flooded his senses when he and Fishlegs took them off the stands.

They swirled still, but his focus rested upon Gyda's hand as she held the cylindrical thing found in the smaller chest while Fishlegs carefully inspected the two lens like devices found along side it. Hiccup titled his head. Gyda and Shadowfire both looked lost, more so than when Gyda had read her father's letter aloud. It was clear both knew what the thing was and both were in shock about its appearance.

"Gyda?" Hiccup began softly.

Gyda jerked, earning a gentle coo from Shadowfire. The mage took a deep breath, though it did not seem to help her any. She still looked thoroughly confused.

"It's called the Dragon Eye," she whispered finally.

Ruff scoffed. "Who named it that?" she questioned. "It looks nothing like a dragon's eye."

Because he had been watching, Hiccup saw Shadowfire's gaze flick to him for a heartbeat before returning to his mother. Hiccup frowned. Apparently he had named the device in the tales they knew. Hiccup had no clue why his future self would have named the thing that. Ruff was right. It did not look like a dragon's eye. If anything it looked like an ornate, and oversized, sword hilt that had somehow lost its blade. Or hid its blade inside it until needed. That thought sent Hiccup's mind into an even bigger twirl.

"What does it do?" Skulder asked.

Gyda ran her thumb over the lens set in the carved open dragon's mouth. "It projects images when a dragon holds their fire in their throat near the other end."

"And what are these things for?" Fishlegs added, holding up one of the lens like things.

"They hold the images projected."

"Will you please show us?" Skulder asked.

To Hiccup's surprise, Gyda shook her head.

"It's locked against outside interference. Fiddle with it and you risk setting off a trap."

"What trap?" Hiccup asked, his eyes narrowing.

In answer, Gyda turned the device and tapped a small section just under the open mouth and lens. Hiccup went to lean in close. Gyda jerked the device upright. Hiccup stared at her frowning.

"It will shoot a poison tipped dart."

"I volunteer Tuff."

"No."

"Yes, boss man."

Hiccup inwardly groaned. He had told all his friends, Ruff and Tuff included, to call him by his name. All the others would, unless he was actively being the heir to Berk before other Vikings or he was actively being the alpha of the dragons to other dragons. He was neither the heir to Berk nor the alpha to the Berkian nest right then, at least not in an active role. This did not seem to matter to the twins. They remained steadfast in calling him 'boss man' most, if not all, of the time. He was certain they chose to call him that because they came up with the title and just love using it. They could also be doing it as some Loki inspired prank and they were secretly waiting to see how long it took him to snap. Hiccup would not put that past them.

"How does one unlock it?" Skulder asked, drawing Hiccup from his thoughts.

Hiccup was grateful Astrid was preoccupied. She would have pulled him out of the cavern to have words over his lack of focus. He knew she would not take his explanation of having so many ideas racing around his mind as a valid reason either. She loved that his imagination was so different from normal Vikings. She told him that many times when they were with just their dragon chaperones, but she, and her mother, stressed the importance of being aware of his surroundings at all times.

They also said that his getting lost in his thoughts should only happen when he was in his room at the end of the day. There was too much going on and too much to do during the day for such things. He knew they were worried he would miss something and get hurt. He also knew he could no more turn off his mind than he could stop eating entirely. It did not matter the time or the place, his mind latched onto an idea and ran with it more often than not.

[That will have to wait.]

Everyone spun to the cavern entrance, finding Shadewing standing there.

[Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, and Onyxwing, Father requests you four to join the flock in the royal chambers.]

"Just them?" Astrid asked, staring at the dragon.

Shadewing smiled. [Yes, future queen of her nest and protective mate of her alpha,] he said with a teasing tone. [Just them.] His smile and his tone dropped with his next words though. [This is a matter for flock and flock alone. Please follow me.]

Hiccup shared a glance with Onyx and Toothless as they followed Shadewing out of the cavern. Toothless looked confused, but Onyx seemed to know what was going on. Whatever it was did not seem pleasant if the sorrow Hiccup saw in Onyx' eyes was any indication.

They reached the royal chambers and found more guards than was normal in the corridor. Hiccup frowned when Toothless moaned and Sharpshot seemed to grow uneasy, if his squirming was anything to go by. Onyxwing appeared to grow more morose with each step.

They entered and Hiccup froze. Seated opposite the entrance, but able to see from the angle she sat, was Toothless' aunt. Arrayed in front of her were Toothless' parents and Spitfire. Haizea, the hatchling, and Toothless' boys were no where to be seen, or heard.

[My mate and nephews are taking my son around the nest so everyone can meet him,] Shadewing said softly as he moved into the cavern and stopped beside Hiccup. [Father did not want the young ones to be here for this.]

"Um, what is this?" Hiccup asked in a whisper.

[It is a flock trail,] Toothless' father stated, shifting so he could stare over his wing at them. [Come my sons, my ancestor. This elder has abused her position and must make amends to the nest. That she is also flock and has lied to her flock and to her alpha is gravely serious. She must be held accountable for her actions. We as her flock must pass the judgement.]

Hiccup jerked, his gaze snapping between Toothless' father and Toothless' aunt. Both just watched him. His gaze then found Onyx. The dragon walked slowly into the cavern, his head lowered. Hiccup stared at Shadewing next. The heir prince just moved to Spitfire's side without a word. Toothless nudged Hiccup and he stumbled forward but did not move further. Toothless' father stared at him with a confused expression.

"Wha.. what will happened to her?" Hiccup asked, forcing the words past dry lips.

[She has violated Civility Laws, Hiccup. She has defied nest rules. She has harmed those she was supposed to guide and nurture. She has harmed you, my son.]

"I know," Hiccup said in a small voice as all of this started to feel like a nightmare he once had.

Though in it he was the one facing his father and the Council as they publicly decided his worth to the tribe and thus his continual existence. It had not ended well and he awoke in a cold sweat.

"But what happens to her?"

[Exile, young one,] Toothless' mother whispered.

"No!"

Hiccup raced around the line of dragon, placing himself between them and Toothless' aunt. He stared at Toothless' father.

"You can't exile her!"

* * *

 **Kirka: Thank you. I am honestly shocked this story has gotten this long. Hehe, yep, I had to put that phrase in there. From pretty much the beginning I have had the plan to put the Dragon Eye in the vault they find here. It's been a bit torturous keeping it a secret this long and I'm glad I can now reveal it. Thank you again.**

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, I had to put that phrase in there. And it's been my plan from pretty much the beginning to have Hiccup find the Dragon Eye here. There have been many times I wanted to blurt out the secret but then I'd remember how fun it is shocking my readers and I'd zip my lips again. The chapter naming thing comes from my steadfast desire not to spoil anything at all. Aye, Grimmel is dead. His family however…is not. Viggo will be coming. I promise. Hiccup and Astrid are my OTP. Hehe, Skulder is awesome. I love doing quests with him in School of Dragons. Thank you. Have a good day/night as well.**


	202. Did Not Deserve

**Happy birthday wishes to Electrostorm21, who said a great present would be another chapter. So, here it is. I do hope your birthday was an awesome one.**

* * *

"Son, she has to face the judgement of her flock and her alpha."

[I know, sir, but…does it have to be exile?]

Toothless stared at his brother and did not like that Hiccup hunched his shoulders as if trying to draw wings not there around him to hide. Hatchlings did that when terrified. Hiccup should never feel fear, not when his flock surrounded him.

That Hiccup protested the judgement did not surprise Toothless. He had actually figured Hiccup would. Hiccup forgave others even when doing so made no sense to anyone around him, human or dragon. Pinpoint had threatened to kill Astrid and that purple Tiny-fang had shot at Hiccup, yet Toothless watched his brother give mercy to both and then ultimately forgive both. Hiccup even welcomed both into the nest. Both should have been exiled at the very least, outright killed at the most, but not with Hiccup around.

What did surprise Toothless and caused every instinct to protect his brother to rise, were Hiccup's own actions, like the hunching of his shoulders and the wringing of his hands in circles around each other. Watching him, Toothless got the impression Hiccup saw this trial and was reminded of something in his past. Something to do with the humans and how they treated Hiccup before. If those humans had held a flock trial against Hiccup, Toothless was not sure how he would react. He knew he would want to become the feared offspring of lighting and death but also knew it would cause Hiccup problems and ultimately make his brother sad. Something Toothless never wanted Hiccup to feel, ever.

"Son, why are you defending her?"

Hiccup's gaze flicked to Onyxwing before turning back to Father.

[I know why she acted as she did,] Hiccup said softly, bowing his head.

Toothless shared a look with Shadewing and Spitfire. Both were as confused as he felt. How could Hiccup know their aunt's reasonings and thoughts for her actions? Toothless knew his brother was special and had a mind that would confound even the most intelligent of dragons, but there was no such thing as mind readers.

[She probably loved her brother very much,] Hiccup continued.

Toothless' sensing lobes twitched, realizing what Hiccup was getting to. He shifted his gaze from his brother to his aunt to see her reaction as Hiccup went on speaking.

[Onyx, he.. he told me what her brother did for my ancestor. I know it must have hurt her badly that he gave his life for a human that wasn't flock. That wasn't even a part of the nest.]

Toothless' eyes narrowed. Aunt flinched as Hiccup spoke, but otherwise gave no indication that Hiccup's words affected her.

[She, she let bitterness take over. I know that. My blood father did the same thing. When Mom was taken he….he stopped being my father. He became my chief. He…pushed me aside in his grief. He pushed me out. I..I wasn't a son then. I was a nuisance. He didn't even know what that did to me or what that made the tribe to do me. Not..not until later.]

Hiccup wringed his hands in a tighter circle around each other. Toothless alternated between watching his brother for signs that he needed to step in and offer comfort and watching Aunt to gauge her reaction. Toothless blinked not sure if what he was seeing was true. There were tears pooling in Aunt's eyes. That had to be a trick of the light seeping in through the holes created to keep the cave system from being completely dark.

[She did wrong. She lied. I know that.]

"Son," Father began softly, "she has to face the consequences of her actions."

[I know, but not exile. Please.]

Toothless watched Father sigh and sit down, shaking his head. That seemed to cause Hiccup to fear something more because he began speaking again.

[She can come live with us if she has to be removed from the nest.]

This time Toothless sat down and shook his head. He also felt like cracking his skull against the cavern wall as well. Leave it to his brother to decide that.

"You would take her into your nest knowing what she has done here?" Father asked.

[Yes,] Hiccup said, straightening and Toothless saw his eyes brighten.

Toothless groaned. He just knew his brother's mind was racing through idea after idea to make this work.

[We would make sure she has a great den. We can even place her away from the humans if she wants. She doesn't have to come near any of them at all.]

Father sighed. "Onyxwing, what are your thoughts? She is your daughter."

Toothless curled his neck so he could see the dragon in question. Onyxwing stared at Hiccup for several heartbeats. The look on his face was one of remembrance, amazement, and sorrow. Toothless understood the last two. For the most part anyone who encountered Hiccup's depth of forgiving dragons and humans had only one reaction, amazement. The sorrow, Toothless knew, lay in the fact Onyx's daughter faced a life without the support of other dragons. No honorable nest would take in an exiled dragon. The first threw Toothless a bit and he could only guess Onyx was once against comparing Hiccup to Old Wrinkly. Toothless wished he would stop that. Hiccup was one of a kind.

"I think my daughter, and everyone here needs to know, that my son lives on in Hiccup."

That caused a reaction from Aunt. She jerked and her eyes widen, while her sensing lobes stood away from her skull then flatten.

"You lie."

[He's telling the truth,] Hiccup said turning to face Aunt. [When Onyx told us the story, I held him in comfort. A white light flashed and I found myself, Toothless, Onyx, and Silent Knight on a grassy field with a Night Fury I had never seen before. He called Onyx father and said he chose to do what he did and that he was at peace.]

"Hiccup and Onyx are both telling the truth," Toothless said. "Uncle needed to speak to Onyx about his choice and Silent needed to speak to Hiccup. That's what Silent said was the reason they took a risk and did whatever it was they did to put us in that field."

"But.. Silent is a Way-guard," Shadewing said. "Only Wind-shriekers can hear him."

[He said that in that place I could hear all beings.]

"Prove it."

Hiccup stared at Aunt then held up his hand, palm facing her, and turned his gaze. Toothless wanted to smack his brother with his tail. Given the fact that dragons could hear Hiccup's alpha side and feel at peace when touching him, that gesture should not be used on a dragon that treated him like the humans did before they learned the truth. Toothless knew Hiccup would not go for that idea. It did not lessen Toothless' irritation that Aunt was receiving it right now though.

"What are you doing, son?" Mother asked.

"He's giving my daughter a choice," Onyx said softly. "To touch him or not. He and his intended did this to me earlier. Go on, daughter. Place your muzzle in his palm. I did and I heard my son's voice and felt his love. You should be able to as well."

Toothless saw Aunt scoff but move and all but shove her muzzle against Hiccup's palm. Toothless coiled, ready to pounce and thrash Aunt for the disrespect. Hiccup should not be shoved about like that. A keening, shrill cry of sorrow froze Toothless however. He watched Aunt's wings fall. He saw tears cascade from closed eyes.

Hiccup turned. Toothless watched his brother slide his hand along Aunt's cheek as he stepped close and knew before Hiccup lifted his other arm what his brother was going to do. The keening cry became more grief-stricken as Hiccup embraced Aunt as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

Toothless' rear end hit stone. His head shook though he did not know if it was in awe or in resignation that Aunt had just received Hiccup's forgiveness. What Toothless did know was that the world did not deserve someone like his brother. He was not sure he deserved someone like Hiccup.

* * *

 **Electrostorm21: That's okay. Modern technology is a grand thing so I understand. And yes the 'grand thing' part was sarcasm. Happy birthday. I hope you have a great and enjoyable one. Aww, shucks, now you got me blushing. Thank you. I am honored and humbled that you think my skills as a writer are that good.**

 **Literally Nobody: I do too. Hehe, Hiccup and Astrid became my OTP as before that it was a tie between Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo and Luke Skywalker/Mara Jade. I also don't see either Hiccup or Astrid being with anyone else. Hehe, I love knowing I can still surprise my readers. I love the twins too. And as I said, pay attention to them. I'm curious to know what your guess was. Viggo was an excellent opponent against Hiccup. I am worried I won't do his character any justice. There a few women villans in the game side of HTTYD. There's one in SOD, one in Dawn of New Riders, and one in Titan Uprising. At least I think that's one's a woman. They said she. I haven't met her yet. That's a good point. I know Grimmel's is white, but it could have been black before he got old. Have a good day/night as well.**

 **Don: Welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you. I am honored you think my world building is that good. Gyda doesn't know about HTTYD 3. She left 'our' time between the points when season 6 of RTTE ended but before anything about HTTYD 3 dropped. The parts of 3 I'm seeding into the story are parts from the trailers. 3 is a part of the HTTYD universe and I pull from all points of that universe to write, but I'm trying to be careful not to spoil things for my readers who have not seen the movie yet.**


	203. Judgement

[It is my judgement that she be stripped of her title and position as Head Elder of the nest. She will no long serve as an Elder either.]

Hiccup did not move, even as Toothless' father began speaking. He heard what he now knew as the Night Fury in his soul purring. He felt as the dragon's soul swelled in power and, for a lack of a better term, reached out to Toothless' aunt. It was similar and vastly different than what Hiccup felt when he fully connected to Toothless while battling Onyxwing. That seemed more intense, more complete. This held a softer note and felt as if only one part of the whole was active. Hiccup could not really understand it, but he did not stop it. He knew just as with Shadowfire and Onyx, this had to happen. Toothless' aunt needed this.

She buried further into his embrace. Tears soaked his sleeve. He did not care. Tears fell from his own eyes as well.

[She will be allowed to remain in the nest, but she must never again spread her lies or test another nest member. Do you accept the judgement of your alpha?]

Toothless' aunt warbled something in the Old Tongue but did not move.

[Then the judgement is passed. Head Guard!]

Claws skittered across stone. A male voice answered Toothless' father.

[Yes, my alpha?]

[Please find the next oldest Wind-shrieker and the Elder Ice-shooter and escort them here.]

[Aye, my alpha.]

The claws skittered again. What could only be orders barked in the Old Tongue echoed just before more claws began skittering away. Silence fell as the skittering faded. Hiccup continued to hold Toothless' aunt and began to run his hand down the back of her neck. He did not offer spoken words to soothe her. Her brother's soul did that, though Hiccup did know how it was possible. He chose not to question it.

Many heartbeats later, Toothless' aunt stirred. Hiccup let her step back. He let her decide the embrace ended. His arms fell to his side as she moved away and all but fell to her belly. Her wings hunched close and her tail curled around as if to protect her. Onyxwing slowly walked forward and just a slowly laid down beside his daughter. Hiccup turned away, knowing his part in this was over.

He found Toothless and the others staring at him with varying expressions upon their muzzles. Toothless and Sharpshot, who had jumped down when Hiccup ran to stand in front of Toothless' aunt, looked half-exasperated and half-resigned to everything. Shadewing appeared astonished, as did Toothless' mother. She also had tears streaking down her cheeks. Spitfire was shaking her head as if she was not sure what she had seen was real. Toothless' father just stared.

Hiccup felt his shoulders hunch inwards. The blank expression worried him the most. He knew he had overstepped a boundary. Toothless' father was the alpha of the nest. Toothless' aunt was one of his dragons. Hiccup knew he should have never interfered in the alpha's judgement of one of their own. The Changewing king had said that another alpha doing so was seen as a violation of Civility Laws.

Hiccup went to open his mouth, to apologize for his actions, when Toothless' father walked forward and sat down in front of him. Hiccup blinked then his jaw dropped further as Toothless' father reared up, hooked his forelegs over Hiccup's shoulders, and pulled him into the same embrace Toothless' mother had used before. The wings even enclosed around him, leaving Hiccup in a warm darkness.

Toothless' father lowered his chin until it rested upon Hiccup's back. Hiccup felt the Night Fury's soul fused to his rise again, purring softly. Toothless' father rumbled in the Old Tongue.

[Thank you, my son,] Toothless' father whispered. [Had you not given forgiveness I would have had no choice but to exile her.]

Hiccup could not respond. He just buried closer to Toothless' father. He felt the wings shift, closing tighter around him. He heard another dragon move. A warble had Toothless' father grunting but releasing Hiccup. Hiccup had a heartbeat to watch Toothless' father hop to the side before he was grabbed and pulled against warm dragon scales again.

[Thank you,] Onyxwing whispered in a tear clogged voice. [I can never repay the debt I owe you.]

Hiccup felt warmth flow down his back and realized those tears were falling. Hiccup just hugged the dragon.

[My alpha, I have found the ones you requested.]

The same male voice from before faltered slightly as he began but finished strong. Hiccup bit back a snicker as he could imagine what the guard dragon was thinking. It was likely he had never seen a dragon hug a human before.

Onyxwing released Hiccup just in time for Toothless to move across the room and rub against Hiccup's side. Hiccup automatically let his hand run along Toothless' top half as the dragon moved. Toothless sat down, Hiccup's right arm loosely hanging around him and resting upon the wing joints.

Hiccup smiled as Toothless' left wing curled around him, the wingtip resting over Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup looked down, not surprised that Toothless tail wrapped around his feet. He chuckled when Sharpshot walked over. The little dragon stared up at him, shook his head once, and then nuzzled against both of Hiccup's legs before turning and sitting down in front of Hiccup's foot.

Hiccup looked up, finding that the Head Guard was a Groncicle the color of ice splashed with dying sunlight. Beside the dragon stood a Light Fury with green eyes and muted sparkles along its hide. Beside the Light Fury was a Woolly Howl the color of twilight. The Light Fury and the Woolly Howl bowed.

[Come closer,] Toothless' father said.

Both dragons walked into the room. Hiccup saw both glance around the cavern, their gazes lingered upon Hiccup and the direction where Toothless' aunt lay for a heartbeat longer than the others before returning to Toothless' father.

[My aunt has been removed from her post,] Toothless' father stated. [As such, you,] he continued, staring at the Light Fury, [are the new Elder of the Wind-shriekers. That makes you,] Toothless' father said looking to the Woolly Howl, [the new Head Elder of the nest.]

To their credit neither dragon questioned their alpha decision. Hiccup suspected they would do so later when they could speak to Toothless' father without the others present.

A commotion outside of the chambers pulled the Head Guard's attention. He stepped out only to return a moment later.

[A Fire-spiraler approaches the nest, my alpha. It appears to have flown far and with little rest.]

[Scale colors?] Toothless' father asked, tilting his head.

[The color of fire, my alpha.]

Hiccup heard Onyxwing hiss a heartbeat before the dragon raced out of the cavern. Toothless' father sighed then grunted.

[It seems the past is destiny to fully appear today. Toothless, Hiccup, would you and your flock go assist Onyxwing with his approaching flock member before both crash into the sea?]

* * *

 **Don: Hehe. Well, she has to get past this first though. My readers are why I update as I do. They are why I write this story. I am glad and humbled that my story makes your day a bit better. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, you do that. They'll find it funny and give you tips. Sometimes mis-types are funny. Thank you for your confidence. Yep, there are women villains. Good guess and you are right. Toothless will always be protective of Hiccup. Have a good day/night as well.**


	204. Who Is This?

**My readers are simply the best. Thank you all for understanding. My headache is better. I have a feeling it deals with allergies and sinuses. Now, as promised I have the first of two chapters for you today. Enjoy. This and the next one are dedicated to all my readers for being so awesome. Thanks, everyone.**

* * *

In the end they needed Shadowfire and Hookfang to keep the almost exhausted Typhoomrang from taking a swim. Hiccup directed them all to a nearby sea stack, knowing that none of the three dragons would make it far. The Typhoomrang collapsed on its belly as soon as Shadowfire and Hookfang released its neck and tail. Onyxwing immediately landed in front of the dragon, nudging it with his muzzle.

[Heatwave, why are you here? What's happened?]

Heatwave moaned and shifted so that he could stare at Onyxwing. [Told to come. Told to help.]

Onyxwing grumbled. [Your rider still doesn't know the meaning of no.]

Heatwave chuckled. [As if you ever learned it.]

Hiccup and the others landed, though some like Shadowfire and Hookfang, had to land on other sea stacks. The one Heatwave and Onyx were on was barely able to hold them, much less the rest of the riders.

[Who is this?] Heatwave asked, staring at Hiccup. [A new member of the nest? Don't we have enough Wind-shriekers as it is?]

Toothless hissed. Hiccup laid a hand upon his brother's head. Toothless snorted but remained quiet. Hiccup dismounted and moved to stand next to Onyx.

[Play nice, Heatwave,] Onyx stated. [This is Hiccup.]

Only because he had learned to watch since Gyda her family came to live with them did Hiccup see the minute widening of Heatwave's eyes.

[Hiccup, this is Heatwave.]

"The dragon half of the pair sent to _hide_ the disc?" Hiccup asked adding emphasis to the task assigned.

Heatwave grunted and Hiccup realized he had gotten the underlying message. Be disrespectful to Toothless and expect disrespect in return. Onyxwing's glaze flicked between both of them before turning to Heatwave.

[So, you flew this far without any rest just to help?] he questioned.

[No,] Heatwave said lifting his neck and looking back in the direction he flew from. [I saw a ship. Heading this way.]

Hiccup jerked. "What did it look like?"

Heatwave turned back and looked down, as even laying down his neck length still put his head near to Shadowfire's height. [Like any other ship humans in this part of the world uses. There were ten human males on it and the leader seemed to be a massive sized human. Same size as your rider's father,] Heatwave added looking at Onyxwing.

[How far out?] Toothless questioned.

[A day, maybe more. That's why I am exhausted. I just flew straight here.]

* * *

Toothless' father listened until Heatwave finished telling his tale. The alpha of the nest only moved when Heatwave laid back down. Toothless' father then walked out of the royal chambers. A series of roars echoed up and down the corridor. Toothless' father then reentered the chambers.

[We need to get all the non-fighters to safety,] he stated.

[The human's old territory,] Onyxwing said. [The one underground.]

[Will you escort them there?]

[Yes,] Onyxwing said. [Then we will return to aid you in the fight.]

Toothless' father nodded his head. Hiccup glanced over at Haizea. The female kept an eye upon her son and her nephews as Toothless' boys let the hatchling play with their tails. He frowned, turning to Toothless' father.

"May we aid Onyx in getting the non-fighters safe and then join the fight as well, sir?"

Toothless' father warbled a laugh. [Son, I did not expect you or your flock to stay out.]

Hiccup grinned.

* * *

"You gotta admit," Tuff said, "it's a slight improvement."

"You would think he'd learn to leave the tail of a dragon called Poison-tail alone," Fishlegs added. "He got stung by the Speedstinger because he tried to grab it and throw it off Hookfang."

Ruff chuckled. "That night was hilarious. This is better. Boss man, you should draw this."

"There will be repercussions, Ruff," Snotlout promised, as Hookfang carried him down the corridor via the back of Snotlout's tunic.

The entire thing gave Hiccup the impression of a father dragon carrying his son somewhere.

"No, there won't," Hiccup said, trying hard to keep the amusement he felt out of his voice. "You were warned by that fledgling's parents not to pick her up."

Snotlout grunted. "Thought it'd help. She was shaking."

[Your heart was true,] the male Flame Whipper said, walking beside Hookfang in order to keep an eye on Snolout, or so he said, [but she scares easily and at that age is not in control of her tail.]

The fledgling in question, a Flame Whipper the length of Hiccup's metal leg, rode upon her mother's back as they walked. She chittered something in the Old Tongue that sounded sad. Her parents murmured softly in return. Hiccup slipped past a Woolly Howl mother, who carried her hatchling upon her head, and came along side the Flame Whipper family. The fledgling looked up at him, shaking more. Hiccup did not move closer, giving them their space. He looked at the mother.

"Did she apologize? Is that what she said in the Old Tongue? I got the impression she was sad."

The father, a dragon with a light green body and wings and a light blue head and tail, glanced at Hiccup with a shocked look before looking forward and continuing to walk.

[Not sure how you picked that up, my prince, but yes. She is worried that she will be punished for harming one of your honor guards.]

"Will you tell her it's okay? We all understand."

The father did not pause his walk but did trill something in the Old Tongue. Hiccup saw the fledgling glance at him. He smiled softly. The fledgling then chittered but laid down. Her mother, who had an orange body and wings and sand colored head and tail, sighed.

[Thank you, my prince.]

Hiccup resisted the urge to scratch the female's head. The family was not a part of his nest and he had no real right to act like their alpha, even if he wanted to offer them the same that he offered dragons of his nest. Besides he had not given any of the dragons a choice to touch him or not and he knew doing so would prolong the walk. They were already a bit behind since it took some time to calm hatchlings and fledglings before the journey could even begin.

"You're welcome," he said instead.

He moved away, again slipping past the Woolly Howl mother so he could return to Astrid's side. She, Stormfly, Sneaky, Moondust, and Toothless walked along the right edge of the group in a staggered line. Hookfang, still carrying Snotlout, Gyda, Shadowfire, Skulder, and Silent walked along the left. Onyx and Sunburn had the front. The twins, Barf and Belch, Fishlegs, and Meatlug interspersed themselves within the group. Heatwave remained in the royal chambers recovering from his flight.

It was hoped that with this arrangement they could get to the ruins with fewer young getting left behind because their curiosity had them darting from the group. Toothless' father promised a flock of guards to come and relieve them when he was able to gather the volunteers. That would help the parents staying to keep their young from exploring the crumbling village. Skulder also promised to stay and help the parents. He did that on Berk before he left so Hiccup knew he had the experience. Besides, the man was not much of a fighter anyways and since it was a lone ship Hiccup knew most of this battle would have the dragons in the air. Skulder had no dragon bonded to him.

Just as Hiccup ducked around the Woolly Howl, he felt a familiar weight hit his shoulder and heard a familiar grunt come from Sharpshot, who rode upon his back. A familiar, and at the same time unfamiliar, coo echoed a heartbeat before a decidedly unfamiliar trill came from Sharpshot. Hiccup saw Astrid place a hand over her mouth and could see the mirth in her eyes even as the Woolly Howl mother screeched sounding embarrassed, amused, and annoyed all in one.

* * *

 **Kirika: I am so glad and giddy that you find my story fascinating and a pleasure to read. Thank you. And thank you for understanding and the get well wishes.**

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, yep, Hiccup is too good for us and he doesn't realize it. No, Aunt will remain with Toothless' family. Judgement was that she was no longer an elder but still a member of the nest. No, he did not. In more ways than one. And thank you for understanding and for the get well wishes. Have a good day/night as well.**

 **Guest: Hi, welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Aye, some of the threads are weaving together. Some, however, are not. Hehe, we'll get to how it falls back eventually. And what are you thoughts about Old Wrinkly? I love knowing the theories my readers think up. Also thank you for understanding.**


	205. A Stroll And A Regret

**This is the second of the two chapters I promise. If the email directed you here but did not say anything about the other chapter, please read it before this one. I deleted the AN about my headache and replaced it with the other chapter. Also, as said in the AN on the other chapter this is dedicated to my readers for being so awesome.**

* * *

Hiccup stopped, as did the entire group. At the beginning of the walk every parent stated that they would go but that if any parent needed to stop and deal with their young the whole group would stop. They would not leave anyone behind.

[Son, what are you doing?] the Woolly Howl asked.

Hiccup heard a soft coo answer her.

[I understand that you wanted to meet the small prince, but did you have to jump onto our other prince in the process? Especially without asking him first.]

Hiccup bit his lip, knowing that laughing would not be appropriate. Sharpshot loved to tease Hiccup over Icewing's obsession. It seemed that now it was Sharpshot who had the tiny admirer. Hiccup saw mirth shine in Toothless' eyes and sent his brother a wink. Astrid and Moondust both snorted at the same time causing Stormfly to trill something that sounded amused. It also earned Hiccup a sharp gouge in the lower back by Sharpshot's paw.

A sad and scared sounding coo crossed Hiccup's hearing. He then heard Sharpshot trill a response. Hiccup waited patiently as he did not want to walk and cause the hatchling to fall. Hatchlings were not known for keeping stability while walking, even less when holding onto something or someone. He did want to reach up and gather the hatchling close though.

He felt the hatchling shift and slowly crawl around to nuzzle against Hiccup's neck. He took that as giving the hatchling a choice so he reached up and ran a gentle finger along the back of the hatchling's neck. The hatchling cooed again. Hiccup felt a dragon walk close and half turned to find the hatchling's mother. She leaned forward so that her nose was barely touching Hiccup's shoulder.

[Come, son. We need to get going.]

The hatchling nuzzled Hiccup once more. The hatchling then carefully crawled around. Hiccup heard Sharpshot trill something and the hatchling coo before feeling the hatchling's weight leave his shoulder.

[I am sorry, my princes,] the mother murmured as the group began walking again.

"It's fine," Hiccup said, with a chuckle. "It took many days to get Gyda's granddaughter to stop doing that."

[Hatchlings are usually excitable,] Sharpshot stated. [I understand.]

[Prince Hiccup?]

Hiccup frowned but looked down at the female voice. His eyes widen, finding a small Ice Terror as white as the snow above running beside him. Hiccup caught Toothless' eye as the dragon was walking to Hiccup's right and just behind Astrid. Toothless warbled something. The Ice Terror flared her wings and fluttered to land upon Toothless' back. Astrid slowed her walk until Toothless came along her right side. Hiccup shifted his path so that he walked between Astrid and Toothless. He grinned at Astrid as she immediately grabbed his hand before glancing to the Ice Terror.

[Can you bring the one you speak of next time you visit?] the Ice Terror asked. [I'm the only female in my flock. Elder Gyda's grand-hatchling sounds like she would be more fun than my brothers.]

From the middle of the group, Hiccup heard four distinct cries in the Old Tongue. He half snorted, half snickered. He still did not understand what was said but he got the impression and did not really need a translation. A frustrated and indignant cry carried over all languages it seemed.

The Ice Terror grunted. [See what I mean?]

Hiccup shared an amused look with Astrid. Sneaky, riding upon Astrid's back as Astrid's axe was strapped to Stormfly's saddle while they were in the nest, seemed to be laughing silently. Hiccup turned back to the Ice Terror.

"Her mother and father and brothers would have to come too," he pointed out.

The Ice Terror shook herself as if trying to get something unwanted off of her. She then sighed before flopping down onto the saddle.

[More males,] she muttered.

Hiccup bit his lip to keep from laughing. Thankfully Onyxwing saved him.

[Hiccup, can you come up here a moment?]

* * *

[The Great Hall would probably be the best place to house the young and the parents staying behind,] Onyxwing said as he, Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, and Sunburn stood beyond the small lever room door and looked over the village.

The rest of the group waited at the massive door Hiccup had to open with his hand. They did not want any young to get the idea to run off and explore right now. This entire endeavor was to prevent whoever was coming to the island from getting to the most vulnerable of the nest if their intentions proved hostile. Given that the ship's crew tried to shoot a boulder at Heatwave it certainly seemed they were not on what Shadowfire called a 'diplomatic mission'. Letting the young explore the vast underground village seemed counterproductive to the goal.

That Gyda snorted when Shadowfire said that line told Hiccup the term came from another tale they knew from their time. He made a mental note to get them to tell him. Shadowfire seemed to enjoy the memory it brought up after all.

[Those doors look as if they will shatter with just a brush of wings much less a forceful push,] Toothless pointed out.

Onyxwing sighed and Hiccup could hear the tiny portion of sorrow in the sound. He reached over and placed a hand upon the top of Onyxwing's head. Onyx smiled.

[Thank you.] Onyx stopped then snorted. [I almost called you grandson, which would technically be true since Toothless' father named you flock.]

"But?" Hiccup asked getting the feeling there was more to that statement.

Onyx warbled a sharp laugh. [It makes me feel so incredibly old.]

Sunburn gave a trilling sound that reminded Hiccup of the belly laughs Gobber would give at times.

[Hush, you,] Onyxwing muttered.

[Didn't say anything,] Sunburn returned.

[I can hear your mind turning, so you were thinking it.]

Sunburn grunted. [You might be powerful but you're not that powerful, oh deluded one.]

Onyxwing gasped as if hearing something that he deemed unthinkable. [You would dare use my rider's way of speaking against me?]

[Yes,] Sunburn stated, staring at the Night Fury as if daring him to protest.

Onyxwing grunted. Hiccup snorted and shook his head.

"We should get them all settled," he said. "I'll get Shadowfire and Hookfang to get those doors down so that they can't hurt anyone and then we can get them all inside before Toothless' father sends a search party after us."

Onyxwing and Sunburn stared at Hiccup in silence for several heartbeats.

[Yep, so much like my rider.]

* * *

Savage regretted once more his impulse decision. The longship with his chief and others he had cowed with his position as Alvin's second in command slip into the fog blanketing the sea. The night before he awoke finding Alvin still pacing and muttering to himself the different ways he would make Hiccup repay the humiliation and defeats Alvin had suffered. The rest of the men had learned to just sleep no matter how loud Alvin got. Savage knew it was more they were exhausted than they were just numb to Alvin's rants. They still twitched. He got slapped more often than not because of that twitching.

In fact a slap was the reason Savage awoke in time to hear Alvin say he would gladly sacrifice any of his men to get to Hiccup. Savage had long come to realize his chief was unstable. One could not control men outcast from their tribe and thought of little more than the scum scrapped off boots if they were not slight unhinged. That statement pushed Savage beyond what he was willing to take. He was nothing if not a survivor. He would not die to sate the whims of a man who did not care.

So that morning he had found a place he could hide and did not come no matter how many times he was yelled for and threatened with death. In the end Alvin ordered the remaining men in the boat or that he would snap necks and feed their bodies to the sharks. Savage slipped from his hiding place in time to see the back end of the boat enveloped in the fog and realized he was now alone on an island with nothing but the clothes he wore and the weapons he carried.

Still, he was a survivor. He returned to the cave he hid in and found it extended into the lone mountain on the island. He followed it until he found what could only be described as a camp set up in a place where the wind from outside could not reach the fire pit but the smoke had free access out. Savage grinned. He was alive. There was food and shelter on this island. There were trees that he could make into a ship and leave come spring. He held no thoughts that he would die here. He was a Viking after all. Vikings always survived.


	206. Tactics

Darkness fell. Still, she waited. The flicker campfire light showed from the cavern entrance. As soon as it dimmed, she slipped out of the saddle. Her partner refrained from shaking herself, as was the dragon's custom. It would not do well to announce their presence after all. She edged closer, using all the tricks she had learned. Tricks that earned her the title she bore with pride. A title that never failed to have her father shaking his head or her mother smirking.

She would rather be north, aiding in the battle she knew was to come. She could not though. Father had been adamant that any rider under his command was not allowed near that nest and the humans currently visiting the alpha and his flock. So, she found a way to aid and yet not be seen by anyone, especially those who did not know of her existence.

The humans she had observed left behind one of their own. It was likely they did not realize it, given what was to come. Her father also stated that many of the humans surrounding the young man who rode upon a Night Fury were important. They had a role in this saga, her father orchestrated. She was not sure what this human's role was, but she knew she could not let the winter kill him and erase him from memory.

She drifted into the cavern. She eased down to the campfire. The human male snorted and shifted but did not wake. She lifted her hand, palm facing the man.

"Sleep," she whispered allowing her magic to rise.

The man muttered something. She continued.

"Sleep."

The moment the man became still, yet still breathed, she lowered her hand. She then set about getting the man out of the cavern so her partner could carry him to a place far from here, but one the man would be able to leave from and find his nest.

[Guess it would be too much to ask that we give him a bath first,] the dragon stated as she emerged from the cave.

She snorted, slipping into the saddle. "No," she said. "We must drop him off and get back before Father and Mother notice we are gone."

[Grown female,] her partner muttered. [Mother in your own right. Yet still fearful of being caught slinking out of the nest.]

She lifted an eyebrow. "As if you would not be fearful if your father were to fly over right now."

[Low blow, my human. Low blow.]

She gave a soft but sharp laugh. "Let's go."

* * *

They returned after ensuring all of left in the underground village were comfortable. This time Snotlout walked instead of was carried. Hiccup gave more praises to the gods as the teen did not use the walk as a chance to show off to everyone or complain about something Hiccup said or did. Hiccup knew if this had been before, when Snotlout still thought he had to listen to his grandfather and actively tried to one up Hiccup, this walk would have been vastly different. Snotlout would probably had been carried once more, but this would be because he annoyed Astrid to the point she knocked him out.

Now though, Snotlout walked with little complaints and no moments of trying to out do Hiccup. Then the teen spun and began to speak.

"The Light Furies."

Hiccup and the rest paused, staring at Snotlout as if he had lost his mind.

"I saw some of them while training," Snotlout continued. "They can shoot their plasma, fly through it and disappear. Many of them doing that would unnerve this crew coming."

"We're going to see if they are lost before we start unnerving or harming them," Hiccup pointed out, actually fearful his cousin had slipped back into his attitude and opinion from before.

"Yeah, yeah," Snotlout said. "I know, but we can use that if they prove hostile."

[Dad usually uses them for scouting,] Toothless said. [What did you have in mind, Snotlout?]

"A line of them, hovering, waiting. When the ship comes into view and if its crew try to attack, the Light Furies fire at the same time, disappear at the same time, only to reappear behind the ship. But still unnoticed due to the rest of us distracting them."

[Why would you want them there?] Stormfly questioned.

Hiccup jerked, realizing what his cousin was suggesting. He had no idea what all Snot had learned the other morning, but this he got and he was grateful for it and the other training. It was likely that when Hiccup took over for his father, Snotlout would be a General. The teen would need to know general warfare tactics to keep the tribe and the nest safe from any who would seek to harm it. This proved Snot was well on his way to becoming that.

"He wants both groups to pinch the ship and its crew," Astrid said, answering her dragon sister and proving she understood where Snotlout was going as well.

[You mean like those sand scurriers my son loves to torment and then eat?] Toothless questioned. [The ones that have those grabbing claws that hurt if they latch onto you?]

Hiccup grinned. Leave it to his brother to come up with that name for a crustacean. He was also not surprised that Sandblast liked to eat them. The dragon seemed to enjoy burying himself in the sand on the beaches around the island. It was not all that unlikely that he would encounter the creatures as they also buried themselves in the sand. The tormenting thing, Hiccup would have to remember to speak to his nephew about. They tormented no living being, even if that being was just to be food. Hiccup hated tormenting and bullying of any kind. He was adamant that none in his nest would do such things.

"Yes," Snotlout answered Toothless, slightly louder and more forceful than needed as his words and voice began to reverberate.

He immediately stopped. Hiccup knew that at more to do with every human and dragon glaring at him than anything else.

"Yeah, sorry," he said, holding up his hands, "but, yes. It's just one ship. Seems fitting to squeeze the life out of them. Let them know, no one messes with a dragon nest allied to Berk."

Hiccup grinned as the other teens echoed Snotlout's comment. The teen was right. The ship would do well to prove lost and just looking for its way. They would receive no mercy or forgiveness from Hiccup if their intent proved hostile.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, you are right. In more ways than one.**

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, fight scenes. I still am unsure of action scenes. That was what I was going for, though making it Sharpshot the hatchling was fascinated by. We'll get back to them, I promise. Yeah, headaches are annoying. Have a good day/night as well.**


	207. Calm Before A Storm

The day before the ship finally appeared on the horizon proved at times boring with moments of excitement in the form of training. The warriors assigned to engage the ship, should its crew prove hostile, insisted on the Riders doing drills with them around the island. Hiccup enjoyed those moments, but he knew Astrid relished in them. She took to executing the drills the ranking warrior and his seconds thought up like Fishlegs took to his Elder training. Hiccup had to admit he loved the smile on her face each time a drill went as planned.

During the lulls in between drills, they held meetings with Toothless' father and the ranking members of each part of the nest's warriors. Hiccup learned that the patrol flocks were different than the nest guards. Though the ranking systems was the same with both groups, the two functioned differently in all aspects. A third group existed, which included the guards assigned solely to guarding the alpha family and those tasked with missions Toothless' father deemed needed doing but were away from the nest.

After one such meeting with the three heads of their respective parts, Toothless' father did confess the strike flock part of that third group was only kept for tradition's sake rather than actual use. It had been devised in the Days of Chaos. They apparently aided Onyxwing, his rider, and the others in his flock to finally stop the bigger dragons from warring with each other and dragging their nest and everyone around them into their battles. No dragon alive today wished to remove such a group, even if their role was largely ceremonial now.

Hiccup took in all these aspects of the nest and its way of guarding its members as he learned each new thing. He knew once he got home he would need a meeting with the Council, the Elders, Toothless, in his role as Nest Protector, and several distinguished members so they could set up a similar version of this nest security. While he knew he would ultimately draw a great deal of inspiration from what he was learning here, Hiccup was adamant that each species would get their say and the Berkian nest would use all species' versions and combine them into one.

It was also in one of the meetings that Hiccup let Snotlout pose his idea about using the Light Furies. Hiccup was proud of his cousin for taking the whole thing seriously and delivering the idea without any jokes or comments that would detract from the proposal. The head the scouting flocks, a third part of the third group, a cream colored, female Light Fury with green eyes, offered suggestions based on her knowledge of how Light Furies used their cloaking skills. Even if the strike flocks were ceremonial, scouting flocks were still active and mostly comprised of Light Furies due to their talent. Ultimately though, Snotlout's pincher move was accepted.

Hiccup's offer to the one to speak to the ship and its crew was reluctantly accepted. Toothless' father only allowed it when Hiccup promised to not get close to the ship, to not land upon the ship for any reason, and to have guards with him at all times. Had Hiccup not seen just how much Toothless' parents cared for him over the time they had been visiting the nest, he knew he would have taken offense to the difference in acceptance. He knew he probably would have viewed it with eyes from the past instead of eyes from the present. Right then, he just enjoyed the fact there were others in his life who cared enough about his well-being to ensure he did not come to harm.

* * *

The day the ship arrived started calm enough. Hiccup awoke to a sleeping den that had more space than normal. Toothless' boys had been left with Haizea and the hatchling. All three were tasked by their father to guard the dragons and Skulder. All three had vowed to make sure everyone down there was safe. The lack of three younglings did give Sneaky a chance to curl up in the den. She had been staying with Stormfly before.

Hiccup also did not wake to searing pain shooting up his absent leg. He did, however, wake to warmth covering him and a weight upon his chest that was decidedly not Sharpshot.

He tried to remove the few strands of Astrid's hair that stuck to his teeth and tickled his tongue. All without waking Astrid, who somehow, someway, in the middle of the night, had crawled on top of him and fell asleep. Hiccup had had many dreams before and after meeting Toothless about Astrid, and this had happened in many of those dreams. The reality was vastly better though, even with the mouthful of hair. Holding her as he was, knowing she trusted him enough to respect her and not disturb her sleep that she put herself in such a vulnerable and compromising position both thrilled and humbled Hiccup. It also caused him to silently thank ever god listening that she chose him.

He, after successfully ridding his mouth of strands of her hair, slightly tighten his hold upon her. She responded by sleepily snuggling closer. Hiccup laid his head back against the furs. He felt and heard all parts of his soul begin to purr. Knowing that an actual dragon's soul resided in his, caused Hiccup to differentiate the purrs he heard.

His own human soul sounded an awful lot like Fishlegs' soft snoring, barely there as to be not noticed unless listening for it. A fact about his friend that Hiccup realized during the snowstorm that had everyone sheltering in the Great Hall and Fishlegs fell asleep right next to him one night.

Hiccup had taken to mentally calling Toothless' uncle's soul Link as the Night Fury said he did slightly enhance the rider's bond and he also offered the suggestions that caused dragons to see Hiccup as dragon in a human body. Link's purr was deeper than Hiccup's human version and soothed Hiccup just as much as Toothless' did.

The alpha magic side of his soul held a purr vastly deeper than anything Hiccup had ever heard before.

All three together gave a harmony Hiccup did not know three separate things could produce. He also realized that when his alpha magic activated and coated his words, all three parts of his soul responded, not just one.

It gave him great peace to know what he thought made him like that Red Death was not the monster he feared. Meeting, for lack of a better term, Link had shown Hiccup the part he called his connection to Toothless was as honorable as he believed. It also showed Hiccup that Link trusted the alpha magic part of his soul. Knowing that helped Hiccup to trust the alpha magic as well, which caused calm to wash over Hiccup the moment he realized that.

Astrid stirred and pulled Hiccup from his thoughts. The purring continued but his focus turned to his promised as she slowly lifted her head and stared down at him. Hiccup could see she was still half asleep, but her eyes shown bright in the little light flitering in under Toothless and Moondust's wings. Astrid smiled at him, lowered her head and captured his lips with her own. He swallowed the moan that threatened to escape as he returned the kiss.

[Do I get a good morning kiss as well?]

[I would like one also and I think the females do too.]

Hiccup shot glares to his brothers when Astrid jerked back. Both dragons just winked at him. To add insult to injury, so did their intendeds. Hiccup did let out the groan lodged in his throat as he laid his head back down and the dragons surrounding him chortled.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe basically she caused him to sleep so deeply he did not realize he was being removed from the cave and taken via her dragon to somewhere else. More on her and that dragon later. Plus Savage has his uses in the next book so.. ah, no, not gonna spoil anything.**

 **Literally: Hehe, why wouldn't you be? Snotlout will be one of Hiccup's Generals. There will be others but I'm not gonna say who right now. RTTE is what showed me that Snotlout can grow up and he'll be more of that version in this story, with the difference of all he has seen and learned adding to his overall personality. Eret son of Eret will be in this version. Not in this book though. We are almost done with this one. Have a good day/night as well.**


	208. He Is Strong

The ship turned right. Anchor thrown over the side stopped it. Hiccup and Toothless hovered high, half turned so Hiccup could look down. His eyes narrowed.

"Alvin," he growled.

His alpha magic rose. His voice carried. Hiccup heard varying dragon snarls from the Berkian dragons surrounding the ship. He knew the guards with him were confused. Hiccup kept his focus on Alvin. The man did not speak. Just lifted a hand. Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Everyone up!"

Dragons scrambled higher. Nine rocks arched. Fell. The sea spit upwards. Hiccup snarled.

"You die today, Alvin."

Purple-blue fire erupted in a line. White dove, disappearing. Hiccup heard startled human cries. Hookfang, aflame save where his rider sat, dove in a line parallel to the ship. Alvin barked orders. Arrows rose. An iridescent barrier bared their way. Hiccup saw white reappear behind the ship. None on it noticed. Hiccup lifted his head. Gave a human version of a Night Fury cry.

Lava seared sails. Harden snow and ice slammed crew. Plasma ripped holes into wood. Nadder and Razorwhips spikes nailed crew not hit by the snow and ice. Alvin remained alive. Hiccup stared down at him.

"Fire."

Five plasma bolts found their target. Hiccup watched the body slip below the water. He closed his eyes. His soul settled.

[You knew that human.]

Onyxwing's words were not a question. Spitfire answered for Hiccup anyways.

[He invaded Brother's nest. Cowardly slipped away when outnumbered.]

[What did the human want?]

"To force me to train dragons for him so he could use them as an army."

[I see.]

Wing flaps announced gathering dragons. Hiccup opened his eyes. All assigned to meet the ship hovered around him. All, even the humans, stared at him. All seemed to be waiting. Hiccup frowned.

[Father put you as Strike Lead.]

Hiccup turned to Shadewing. He lifted an eyebrow. Shadewing chuckled.

[You lead the flock. You gave the orders. They await your word to return home.]

Hiccup blinked. He jerked. "Oh, uh, good…good job everyone. Go on and return to the nest."

The dragons cooed and trilled. Most dove, banked as needed and head for the nest fifteen wing flaps behind Hiccup. The Berkian dragons, Onyxwing, Sunburn, Toothless' siblings, and the Woolly Howl and his patrol flock remained. Hiccup still stared at the water.

"You all return," he heard Astrid say. "I need to speak to Hiccup."

"Come, Berkians," Gyda stated. "Let's leave our Alphas alone. Heir Prince Shadewing, Princess Spitfire, we would be honored to escort you both home."

"Snotlout," Hiccup said looking up and staring at his cousin. "Good call on that move."

"Sure, Hiccup."

Hiccup dropped his gaze back to the water and the expanding debris. No bodies remained above the waves. He was grateful for that, even if he felt numb all over.

He heard wing flaps, announcing leaving dragons. He just stared down.

"You too," he heard Astrid say.

[My alpha personally ordered me to guard Hiccup and Toothless, Lady Astrid,] the Woolly Howl patrol leader said. [I extend that protection to you and Stormfly, but I and my flock will remain until my alpha relieves us of our duty or you four are back in the nest and safe.]

[I, too, need to speak to Hiccup,] Onyxwing stated, [but I shall await him at the nest. A mate's words after a battle such as this are needed more than a flock member's. Sunburn and I'll will return now and check on Heatwave.]

More wing flaps. Hiccup did not lift his gaze this time. He could not fathom why, or even how, Alvin followed him all this way. The man had not even tried to explain. He just immediately attacked when realizing who was hovering in front of him. Hiccup did not understand it.

"Hiccup."

Even numb and confused, his gaze still jerked up when Astrid called his name. He would no more ignore her than he would willingly chop another of his limbs off, himself. She was his queen and always deserved his attention, no matter what was going on around him. No matter what raced through his mind and worried him to the point he could think of little else.

Astrid pointed to a sea stack that had a two-tier top. Hiccup vaguely glanced that way. Toothless took it upon himself to fly there. Hiccup noted the Woolly Howl and his flock followed but remained on the lower part of the tiers. Toothless landed on the upper portion. Stormfly touched down right beside him. Hiccup did not have a chance to remove the tether lines before Astrid unhooked him from Toothless' saddle. She gently pulled. Hiccup dismounted. Toothless and Stormfly moved away but stayed where they could watch.

Before Hiccup could ask Astrid what she need to speak to him about, before his mind could re-ask what Alvin hoped to gain, Astrid's lips were one his. Hiccup's mind froze. Alvin and his motives faded. All that remained was Astrid. Hiccup moaned and returned the kiss.

Many heartbeats later, though Hiccup would swear it was too soon, Astrid pulled away. She placed her forehead against his. Hiccup closed his eyes as her thumbs caressed his cheeks.

"The motives of a madman and an Outcast with no honor is not worth your attention, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled as his mind cleared. Astrid was right. Alvin chose his path. Hiccup knew he would go mad himself if he dwelled on why. Hiccup captured her lips with his own and pulled her fully against him. Their chaperones would just have to deal.

* * *

"You are concerned."

Onyxwing stared back the way they flew as he and Sunburn did not fully return to the nest. They landed on a sea stack a wing flap from the island. A sea stack he often visited when he lived in the nest and while he and his rider led it for a time.

"I fear."

"He passed the tests, Onyx."

"He also just watched a human die. One he gave the order to kill. He did not flinch, Sunburn."

"Spitfire said that human invaded his nest. It's likely Hiccup knew the male could not be reasoned with. The human did order his men to launch those rocks without allowing Hiccup a chance to speak after all."

Onyxwing sighed. "I know. I just…we have been wrong before. Everything hinges on him, Sunburn. Everything."

"You worry he will not withhold the weight?"

"I worry it will crush him."

Sunburn shook her head and poked Onyx with her muzzle. "Hiccup is strong. Stronger than he realizes. Stronger than his father knew. Stronger than you see. He will be fine."

"You sound so certain. The others-"

"The others did not have the flock he has, Onyx. They did not have the love he is showered with. They did not have Lady Astrid holding their wings aloft. Hiccup is strong and he will save us all because he has those dragons and humans around him. They will hold the weight so he can act. Trust them as you trusted us to aid you and your rider. Trust your grandson, Onyxwing. Both of them."

* * *

"Ah, Lady Quiet, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Quiet grinned and tapped her partner's neck. The dragon dropped the human she carried.

"Uh, Lady Quiet, I do not deal in slaves."

Quiet grunted. "He needs to return to Outcast Island. Will you see to that?"

The man sighed. "My lady, I fear my ship is winter ready and I am unable to make the journey."

"Then will you make sure he can find passage by some other means?"

The man bowed. "As you wish, my lady. Let it not be known that I shirked my duty."

Quiet rolled her eyes as her partner warbled in the Old Tongue. Given she and the dragon had grown up together, she did not need the words translated. The meaning carried over. Her partner always disliked the dramatic flair this one exuded. She still tipped her head towards the man. She would not shirk her upbringing even if the merchant annoyed her partner.

"Thank you," she said, tapping her partner's neck.

The dragon's wings flapped. They rose. The man watched them for a moment.

"Give your father my regards!"

"Sure thing, Elder Johann."

With that Quiet and her partner melted into the darken sky and sped for home.

* * *

 **Kirika: Hehe, Astrid will have her own duties and tasks. Snotlout though will be the lead of Hiccup's Generals. I think that position fits him, at least in this version of HTTYD. /me cackles You just remember you said that last part, my friend.**


	209. Great Chief

Hiccup pulled away many heartbeats later. Astrid stared at him. She smiled when she saw no confusion or worry in his eyes. Everyone may have once thought Hiccup was no warrior and could not hold his own in a fight. They were wrong.

He fought with the same intensity that he used in anything he did. He just used his mind more than most Vikings. He also dealt with and processed the aftermath of a battle different than many in the tribe did. They would boast while drinking mead in the Great Hall, telling everyone of their courage and relaying every time they felled an enemy. Hiccup worried over the hows and the whys and if he could have done something, anything, to affect another outcome. Astrid also noted that when he took a life it left him quiet and looking inward. She knew Hiccup valued all lives and would rather not kill if he did not have to.

That Alvin followed him this far. That the man did not allow Hiccup a chance to speak. That the man ordered an attack. Astrid knew all of these made Hiccup realize the Outcast chief would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and it did not matter who stood between him and his goal. She knew Hiccup chose to kill him to prevent others from being harmed. To prevent his family from being harmed by the madman's schemes.

Hiccup not blithely turning away from the results of his orders showed an honor most, before Toothless, before the Red Death, would have said he did not have. An honor Gyda' once told her the history she knew claimed Vikings did not always possess. Astrid realized Hiccup's actions after a battle showed hints of the leader he would be when he fully stepped into the chief's position. She firmly believed, with just those hints alone, Hiccup would be a greater chief than his father, perhaps greater than any of the chiefs who came before him.

He was already a great alpha to the dragons, though Astrid would be the first to admit she was biased and had only met two other alphas to compare him to. The Bewilderbeast did not count as he seemed to prioritize his dislike of Hiccup over his nest's well-being. Astrid still could not forgive that dragon for insulting Hiccup at the Hatchery then removing his nest and their hatchlings for no other reason than Hiccup was there. Learning the dragon had moved his entire nest just as winter set in and then destroyed the old one firmly placed the dragon in a list Astrid once held Snotlout and the twins in. Children who refused to grow up. The Bewilderbeast did gain the prize for being the only in that list, for now. Snotlout and the twins having chosen to grow up, or as Astrid suspected for all them, growing up whether they wished to or not. She did not see how anyone could live through what they all had and not mature.

Astrid, also, knew Alvin's death left the Outcasts without a chief and she realized that should be a concern going forward. Not today though. Today they won. Today the nest they had fought for and guarded was safe. Young dragons did not have to deal with the loss of friends or family. Those who fought survived. Hiccup survived. Today things were right in Astrid's world. Tomorrow she would worry. Tomorrow she would plan. Right then she would, and did, gather Hiccup closer. Right then she would relish in his arms around her. Right then she would, and did, steal the air in his chest until they both had to fight the sky for breath.

* * *

Stoick lowered his gaze and spied Gobber watching him. Gobber tipped his head in a silent show of understanding. Stoick was grateful his old friend did not comment. The chief knew how long he had stood beside his house, staring north for any sign of the Riders' return. He stood there for the same length of time each day.

It did not matter the weather. It did not matter what was happening in the village or with the dragons. Stoick stood and watched for his son. For all of his sons and his grandsons. He had failed to be there for Hiccup so many times. Stoick saw those times in vivid detail each night he laid down to sleep. Waking to a house devoid of his son, of his family, caused a deep seated fear to well in Stoick, though he made sure no one saw it.

It was during those moments, when his mind did not remember the Riders' trip and Hiccup's promise to return, that Stoick knew what his life would have been like should Hiccup had left. Should Stoick's stupid declaration of disownment, spoken in anger and pain, ripped his son from him and sent the boy to Outcast island.

Stoick would admit, if only to himself, that he never wanted those moments to be real. So, he waited, and woe be the tribe member or visiting person who disturbed him. Stoick did not fail to note the dragons, at least the adult ones, never bothered him whenever he found the time to watch the northern skies. There was even a day that the Elders once joined him and never said a word. Stoick never thought in his entire life he would want a moment with dragons to last and reoccur, yet he would not mind those Elders joining him each day.

It also did not pass Stoick's remembrance that it was his son who brought all of this about. It was his son who fought for and won peace. It was his son who forgave dragons and gave them a home. It was his son who showed set in their ways Vikings that things could change and change for the great.

Stoick shook his head and chuckled, earning a confused look from Gobber. Stoick did not elaborate as he joined his friend for the short walk to the Council meeting. Gobber did not need to know what Stoick was thinking. The blacksmith, for years before the war ended, expressed the belief that now rested solid within Stoick.

Hiccup would be a greater chief than any the Hooligans had ever seen or remembered. Stoick did wish it had not come at such a cost to Hiccup and Toothless for that realization, for Gobber's steadfast belief, to finally take root in Stoick's own soul. To take root in the reality they, now, gladly walked through.

Just as they reached the Great Hall doors, held wide by Bjorn and Quickclaw, Starkard ran up to them.

"Chief, da swamp be shakin'!"

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Yes, Johann. Partially Hiccup's darker side, but more his quiet thoughtfulness when he has to take a life, especially when he can't figure why the person pushed to the point he had to order their death. Aye, we are almost done. This was the last arc of the story. I look forward to your reviews for the sequel. Have a good day/night as well.**

 **Kirika: Thank you, my friend. And hehe, yep.**


	210. Circle Of Friends

The Riders, Onyxwing, Sunburn, and Silent stepped into the royal chambers after everyone returned to the nest and Toothless' parents welcomed them all as heroes. Everyone settled down, the humans pulling their furs together to provide a soft spot for them all to sit. Hiccup leaned back against Toothless' chest as the dragon laid down in a line behind him. This allowed Moondust to snuggle into Toothless' left side and provide a backrest for Astrid, who snuggled into Hiccup's left side.

Since the danger was past, the non-fighters returned to the nest. Toothless' boys personally escorted their aunt, cousin, and Skulder to the royal chambers and joined in the circle of humans and dragons. Sandblast, as was his custom, claimed Hiccup's right side, laying with his muzzle pressed against Hiccup. Sharpshot and Sneaky curled up along his belly. Silverfire laid in front of Hiccup and Astrid while Spikestorm claimed Astrid's left side and tucked himself in between her and Stormfly.

Fishlegs and Meatlug sat just past Sandblast. Fishlegs leaned against Meatlug's belly while Skulder leaned against Meatlug's back. The twins sat next Skulder with their chosen head from Barf and Belch laying in the laps. Snotlout and Gyda both sat back against their dragon's heads as both Hookfang and Shadowfire laid like Toothless and Moondust. The rest of Toothless' hatch flock, including his aunt, Onyxwing, Sunburn, and Silent completed the circle.

The twins started it, but right then it was Fishlegs turn to tell the events of the short fight from his perspective. Hiccup looked down at his and Astrid's lap, smiling. His young nephew had nuzzled his father upon seeing him but then made a straight run, as straight as an uncoordinated hatchling could make, right to Hiccup and Astrid.

The hatchling proceeded to flop to his belly with his part of his body in Hiccup's lap and part in Astrid's. He was listening to the Riders speak but he would nuzzle against Hiccup then Astrid at regular intervals, causing Shadewing to grumble a complaint about losing his son. A complaint that earned him a tail slap from Spitfire and Haizea and an order to hush and stop interrupting the others from his mother.

Once all who fought gave their side silence fell for a few heartbeats. Hiccup just relished in the calm, knowing that all he loved were safe once more. He still did not like the fact that he had to kill Alvin and he still hated not knowing the exact reason why Alvin did anything he had done, but Hiccup was relieved it was over.

[I seem to recall Shadowfire saying his mother sang with him at times,] Toothless' mother said, breaking the silence. [I would enjoy hearing her voice. Will you sing for us, Elder Gyda?]

Hiccup saw Shadowfire nudge his mother and saw the mage snort. Those who had stood on the mountain just as the heavy snowstorm arrived on Berk had already heard Gyda sing, All, even the dragons, expressed their agreement. Gyda smiled but tipped her head. She then closed her eyes and began singing.

Hiccup tilted his head, sharing a glance with Astrid as the first words to pass her lips spoke of life being under snow and frozen streams. When Gyda sang a line about hearts singing more if sorrow was deeper, Hiccup turned his gaze to Onyxwing and Toothless' aunt. Both dragons kept their gazes locked upon the stone, but Hiccup could see tears drip from their eyes. Hiccup wanted to go comfort them, certain both were thinking of Link, but he also was reluctant to disturb his nephew. In the end Sunburn and Toothless' father offered the comfort Hiccup wanted to give. Onyx returned Sunburn's nuzzle. Toothless' aunt leaned into Toothless' father as he placed his wing over her.

Gyda finished her song and opened her eyes. Hiccup blinked as his nephew stood to his tiny paws. Hiccup looked down, finding the small dragon looking up at him. His nephew glanced at Gyda then back to Hiccup and chittered something in the Old Tongue. Hiccup laughed, not really need a translation for that. It was not the exact same sound Icewing and other gave when asking permission to touch him, but it did have the same overtone. Hiccup smiled.

[You understood him, Uncle Alpha?] Sandblast asked, lifting his head and staring at Hiccup.

"No," Hiccup said, "but I think I got the intent. It was a request for more songs."

Sandblast blinked. [Yes. How did you do that?]

Hiccup shrugged. "It sounded similar to when the hatchlings back home ask to sit on my shoulders or nuzzle me. Given he looked to Gyda and then to me, I guessed what he was saying."

Toothless chortled, his action causing Hiccup's back to jostle slightly. [Somehow, I am not surprised that your ability to catch the intent and correctly guess the Old Tongue is getting better.]

Hiccup frowned. "You think Link is helping with that?"

[Who is Link?] Toothless asked.

Hiccup coughed, realizing he had not told the others he had named the Night Fury's soul fused to his. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Onyxwing and the other Night Furies near him lift their sensing lobes. Onyxwing blinked and stared at Hiccup.

[You named my son Link?]

"Eh, well, uh, yeah."

Onyxwing tilted his head. [Why Link?]

Hiccup shrugged again. "It felt right, given that he kinda links me to the dragons."

Onyxwing was silent for a few heartbeats then tipped his head down. [I see. He was given a different name before his death, but…that name fits who he is now. Thank you, Hiccup, for accepting him as you have.]

Hiccup smiled. "It might be weird to say this, but I'll take care of him."

Onyxwing smiled. "That sets my mind at ease."

Silence fell again until Shadowfire decided to break it.

[Link? Huh. Mom, if we end up with a Zelda at some point, I'm going to lose it and just laugh until I can't stand anymore.]

"Only you would bring up that, my son," she muttered.

Shadowfire chortled. [You were thinking it. Don't lie.]

Hiccup frowned as Gyda groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, which caused Shadowfire to cackle.

* * *

 **SnowBriar: Hey, welcome back. Did you have fun? Hehe, I'm not gonna spoil what happens and you find out. No. Sunset and Sunrise are their own dragons. Butt and Head are not in this.**

 **Literally Nobody: Wow, thank you. Hehe, as for Johann, I'll ask this: Who said he was a traitor?**

 **Kirika: Thank you. I look forward to your reviews, my friend.**


	211. Past Provides The Present

**And with this chapter, Neverending Chain has reached its end. Thank you all for joining me on this crazy adventure. As before, I shall not post the next few days as I ready at least ten chapters of the next book. Fear not though, Hiccup and his merry nest are not through. They will be wating for us in their spring. Once again, thank you all. You all are awesome.**

* * *

"Another tale from your home?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup would have kissed her for that if doing do so would not give Skulder more than he needed to know. Learning the dragons could speak and that Gyda was a mage was one thing. The time travel was still something Stoick wanted kept within the tribe until the Thing happened in the spring. Hiccup knew it would be difficult to keep that secret from the visitors living on Berk for the winter but Skulder was not on Berk and likely not going back to Berk for a long time to come.

"Aye," Gyda said. "It's popular and beloved by many."

The hatchling cooed something that sounded questioning. Hiccup heard Haizea respond with a soft warble. The hatchling leapt out of Hiccup and Astrid's lap and tumbled across the furs to Gyda. He reared back, placing his front paws upon her leg but looked towards Shadowfire. He chittered. Shadowfire chortled.

[He's asking if you'll tell the story, Mom.]

[I, too, would like to know it,] Meatlug stated.

Hiccup frowned when Shadowfire gave his version of Toothless' smirk.

[Which version would you like mom to tell?]

"Son."

[It's a valid question, Mom.]

Gyda sighed, her gaze catching Hiccup's. He tilted his head. Her look seemed to ask him to intervene, but he found himself intrigued. Gyda still kept many secrets about her time. Hiccup had always allowed that because the mage had proven her loyalty and that she could be trusted. Hiccup knew her secrets would not endanger his loved ones or those in his charge. Of course, she could also not wish to reveal this tale because she was unsure if it was a truth she knew or one just told to her by her family. He knew it was likely the uncertainty was painful to her.

"Will you give us the tale?" Hiccup asked, also knowing that tale giving was helpful after a battle.

His father once told him of a time, back when the dragon raids were just starting, when the warriors of Berk would sit as they were doing right then. Most would boast about their actions in whatever battle they had just fought. A few would remain quiet. Several would replay the war but took a less loud and wild way of telling their involvement. Stoick told Hiccup that he or Gobber would give a tale from the tribe's past and it would always calm nerves and allow the warriors to ease tensions gained in the battle they had just survived.

Gyda sighed but tipped her head. As she began her tale, Hiccup leaned back against Toothless, smiling when Astrid took advantage of the hatchling's absent to snuggle closer. Hiccup merely tightened his hold.

Soon, Gyda finished her tale, even explaining why her son asked which version they wanted. It baffled Hiccup that people could take a tale given by one and weave other tales using the same characters. It baffled him more that the other tales could be similar to the first at times, and at other times completely different.

[My rider and I used to do this,] Onyxwing said softly in a lull just as Gyda finished.

Hiccup looked over, finding the dragon staring at the stone floor. At least this time Onyx was not crying. He merely looked as if he was watching something from his past play before his eyes.

[Before the others joined us, before the other humans found dragons to bond with, he and I would sit together after a battle and just tell each other tales we had heard.]

[I remember when you and he did that just after the battle where my rider and I bonded,] a new voice said. [Confused me then, but now I understand. What better way to settle from a fight than to gather with flock, exchanging tales known and just being with each other in safety.]

Hiccup grinned as Heatwave stuck his head into the chamber. Given his near exhausted state he had stayed out of the fight and had been in the Elders' cavern under strict orders not to move until he slept and the new Head Elder felt he was able to leave.

The Typhoomerang slipped into the cavern and the circle shifted to make room for him beside in between Spitfire and Gyda. Hiccup hid his smile as his nephew squawked at the bigger dragon, turned as fast as his unstable legs would let him, and rushed back to bound into Astrid's lap. This time he did not place any part of his body in Hiccup's lap. He instead curled up on Astrid's left leg, right up against her belly. Hiccup did smile when she immediately dropped her arm around the hatchling, providing a barrier he could hid behind and one to keep him from falling off her lap.

[I did not mean to spook the hatchling,] Heatwave said.

[He will be fine,] Haizea said. [You are just a new dragon for him to get to know.]

Hiccup saw and heard Onyxwing heave a sigh. He braced himself, realizing just what the dragon would say next. He had been expecting it since he had past the tests and Onyx and Silent had given him the knowledge they were supposed to.

[We must get back,] Onyxwing said softly.

Knowing it was coming did not make hearing the words any less sorrowful. Hiccup had come to see those three as family. Closer than even Toothless' parents and siblings. Even closer than Stoick and Gobber. All three were the dragon half of a bonded pair. They and their humans were Riders, just as much as Hiccup and his friends were. While he had just met Heatwave, Hiccup already knew the dragon would be part of that family as well.

Hiccup's gaze slipped around, noting that his friends were staring at Onyxwing with looks of sorrow but also understanding. Hiccup frowned. The four dragons with mates and hatchlings also held a hint of longing in their gazes. Hiccup sighed, realizing just what he needed to do.

"We will need to leave soon as well," he said softly.

[Not this day or the next,] Toothless' father said. [You all are ordered to remain. The nest wishes to hold a celebration for your bravery in defending us.]

Hiccup smiled. He knew they needed to leave. Berk needed them back. He knew that. The hatchlings waiting needed their father or mother back. He knew that as well. He also did not really want to leave right then.

They had come to visit, to allow Toothless a chance to reconnect with his past and introduce that past to his present and future. Hiccup had expected a less than civil greeting and gained a new family instead. He had not expected more than meeting Toothless' parents and maybe learn from Toothless' father in as much as he still learned from the Changewing king. He gained much more that he did not even know he needed.

In the silence that fell after Toothless' father's declaration, those in the circle began speaking of various things. None left the circle though. Hiccup leaned back against his brother and pulled Astrid closer to him. His gaze caught Gyda holding her father's journal. He tilted his head.

Gothi once scribbled that the past provided the present when she taught the tribe's children about the history of the tribe and the island. Hiccup realized he saw that happening before his eyes these last few days. The past Onyxwing lived provided the present Hiccup found himself in now. Gyda's family molded their past to provide the present she believed was correct. Even Toothless' aunt skewed the past to provide a present she wanted.

Hiccup frowned. He did wonder if they would ever learn the whole truth. He suspected that would come if they ever met Onyx's rider. His gaze swept over those in the circle and his frown faded. Hiccup laid his head back against his brother. He closed his eyes, listening to his family, his flock, talking. He smiled, feeling and hearing his soul begin its three-part purr. Peace flooded him. Peace he did not think he would ever have after learning that his soul had power.

No matter what that truth was, no matter if they learned that truth or not, Hiccup knew his nest and all peaceful nests would survive and thrive in the present won by the acts of the past. Nothing could, nothing would, destroy what had been sacrificed for. He knew he and his Riders would do everything to ensure that. He knew he and his Riders would be ready and now have the skills to be able to act if they were needed.

For now though, they would relax, attend this celebration, and then return home with no shadows covering their flight. Hiccup welcomed, and relished, in that knowledge.

* * *

 **Literally Nobody: Hehe, we shall see. I love writing hatchlings. Thank you so much. Writing an OC and placing them in an already established fandom is a scary proposition. I am happy to know my OCs seem real and are liked.**

 **Kirika: Hehe, I knew that would come up, so I decided to use it as a chance for Shadowfire to return to his usual silly, joking mood.**


End file.
